A legend reborn
by Trugeta
Summary: Falling into a unique pool at Jusenkyo bestowed upon one Ranma Saotome the fate to master one of the most terrible powers there are. Watch as he becomes the first Legendary Super Saiyan ever in control of his powers.
1. Prologue

**Title**: A legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Prologue**

**  
**He knew that he was dying. He could feel it in every cell of his body. Even the extensive healing capabilities of his race could do nothing against it. The damage that had been inflicted was simply too extensive, ran too deep.

**  
**The last, combined blast of those damned brats had simply been too much for him to take. The enormous wave of energy had not disintegrated him, but was pushing him farther and farther away. The brats probably thought that he was dead, and they were not too far away from the truth. His KI-reserves were practically reduced to zero, that was probably why the brats could not sense that he was still alive. At least for the moment.

**  
**He knew from their first encounter, that his enemies could sense KI, but he had not cared. He had been sure that he was more than strong enough to overcome their resistance and kill them all, even if they had an advance warning. Boy had he been wrong. And his arrogance had cost him. Terminally.

**  
**But it had not been the damned brats, who had landed the final, killing blow. It had been Kakkarott. His arch-nemesis from the day on that they had lain together in the birth station of their homeworld. The day when Kakkarott had driven him to the brink of insanity with his incessant wailing. That Kakkarott had been able to interfere should have been impossible.

**  
**He had scanned the whole damned planet his nemesis loved so much, and there had been no trace of Kakkarott´s KI. Before his new try to kill all of his enemies he had actually learned how to sense KI himself, as he knew that mechanical devices could be fooled. It had been fun to kill his teacher after he had mastered the technique. And that he had blown up the planet for fun.

**  
**His way to Earth had been eventless aside from an encounter with a bunch of space pirates who had not known what they were up against. When they had finally known it had been far too late... for them. That had been a nice workout, and Broly remembered their dying screams with fondness.

**  
**And when he finally arrived on Earth he knew that Kakkarott wouldn't have hesitated to appear on the scene; and would have tried to stop him when he began blowing up people and things. He had even heard rumours in space that someone or something had killed Kakkarott, or Goku, how the locals called him, and it had seemed as if those rumours were true.

**  
**He had been too confident, and it had cost him. Ultimately. But it had not been the weak brats fault. No, the combined blast of the brats had been laughably weak. A Saiyan child could have done better than that. He had laughed at the look of surprise on the face of Kakkarotts eldest brat, when he had finally realized how weak he was compared to him.

**  
**But somehow when he had been sure that he'd been on the brink of killing Kakkarott´s damned, weak brats and that other damn pest, Kakkarott had somehow appeared and had added his admittedly powerful blast to the mix. This had turned the tables and led to his present situation.

**  
**He'd wondered briefly why his arch-nemesis had seemed so... transparent, but maybe his eyes had played him tricks. His wonderment had been short-lived however, as the very powerful blast had shattered his KI-shields like they weren't even there. He had been denied his revenge, and he cursed the fate that had allowed his enemies to achieve victory. Damned be Kakkarott and his brats! Damn them all!

**  
**If he hadn't been so weak right now he would have thrown a tantrum at the unfairness of it all! Normally he would have blown up a fair-sized planet if he was in a mood like this. But right now he could do nothing as he was propelled further and further through the air on his uncontrolled flight. In his mind he cursed in all languages and curses he knew. And that were quite a few.

**  
**Considering his present situation he couldn't do much more, and he managed a growl of frustration. He had not come to Earth to die; he had come here to take his revenge! And to blow up the stupid clump of dirt Kakkarott loved so much. This was not how it should end! But he could do nothing to prevent the end; his body simply had not enough energy left. His KI-reserves were totally drained, as he had used all of his energy in the vain attempt to protect himself from the huge energy blast.

**  
**Damn them all, and he would be the one to do just that. Somehow he'd find a way to return, even from the Afterlife, if necessary. And once he'd have done so, he'd crush the skulls of Kakkarott´s brats while his arch-nemesis would have to watch.

**  
**Right now he could do nothing as his uncontrolled trajectory catapulted him into an area that was covered in hundreds of strange looking pools. Weird places those puny and weak humans had. Damn, if only he had some energy left he would destroy everything! Stupid Kakkarott, stupid planet, stupid everything!

**  
**He growled once more as he watched the scenery beneath him pass by. There, somewhat in the distance stood a small... what did the humans call it? Ah, hut. ...hut and he thought he could see some sort of small village some miles away.

**  
**But his trajectory did not lead him there, but directly towards those strange pools. Out of most of them puny looking bamboo poles protruded, but some of those pools were covered with wood, and again others were as well covered in wood as disclosed by a wooden fence.

**  
**His trajectory led him directly towards one of the pools that were covered with wood, and with an earth-shattering impact he broke trough the wooden surface.

**  
**The next sensation he felt was the feeling of slowly sinking down below the watery surface, and he could do nothing to prevent it. Like a stone he was sinking towards the ground, with too less energy left to save him. As he slowly drowned in the pool, his last thoughts before everything went blank "Kakkarott, I'll get you!"

**  
**He did not hear or see it anymore when the portly Jusenkyo guide came out of his hut to see what had caused the racket. The guide saw, that the wooden surface of the, until now, uncursed pools had been broken.

**  
**And due to his affinity to the pools and the magic of Jusenkyo he knew exactly that something powerful and highly dangerous had drowned there. The spring's magic told him what, and the guide blanched. His pipe fell from his shaking hands.  
"Oh no! Very tragic story of very dangerous legendary space-alien who drowned just minutes ago! Must cover pool in wood and make strong fence! Spring too too dangerous..."

**  
**And so, Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan, had drowned in the valley of Jusenkyo, and with his death he created a new, most dangerous cursed pool in the array of Accursed Springs. The Jusenkyo guide only hoped that no one would ever be drawn to this particular spring.

**  
**The fate of the whole planet might depend on it. This was also why he would take extreme precautions. He would cover the pool in the thickest kind of wood and would disclose this particular spring with the strongest fence he had ever built. No, no one of his customers would ever fall into this spring.

**  
**What the guide did not know, and could not have known; was that fate, and by proxy a certain Genma Saotome, who was presently travelling through China with his son Ranma, had other plans...

**to be continued... **

**  
**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out in a week, most probably.

**  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Next time**: **Two certain Saotomes arrive at Jusenkyo. That Genma gets shoved into the Spring of Drowned Panda goes without saying, but which spring is Ranma destined for this time around? And why does he suddenly have to fight for survival? This and more next time!**

**As always very special thanks to my proofreaders Rose Vaughn and Water81, who're doing a superb job! Thx, you two:) **

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**


	2. Fight for survival

**Title**: A legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 1: Fight for survival**

**  
A few weeks later…**

**  
**The hot afternoon sun shone down on two travel-worn figures that made their way through the mountainous area of the Qinghai Province. One of the travellers was a tall and large built middle aged man. Around his head he wore a dirty bandanna, and the glasses the man was wearing had also seen better times. Aside from his apparent over-weight the nearly bald man seemed to be in excellent physical condition.

**  
**His companion was of a smaller complexion, but it was apparent by the power and smoothness of his moves that he was not to be taken lightly. The boy had dark, raven hair; and seemed to be around the age of sixteen. Although the boy was alert, which showed in the rapid movements of his eyes with which he scanned the area constantly; he had a decidedly bored expression on his face. Exactly _the_ facial expression that told the observer, that a parent was doing something stupid and should leave it alone. But for the sake of the art the boy carried on and did not complain. Much.

**  
**It seemed, as if both travellers had come a long way, and that was in fact the case. Both were on a training trip which lasted as of now 10 long years. Years that had left marks, both visible and invisible. But now a conclusion of the trip was in sight, and the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo were planned as the last stop before their return to Japan. They were both wearing their last sets of training gi's, and those were dusty and torn in several places. The huge backpacks both were carrying had also seen better days and looked like they would fall apart at any given moment.

**  
**Ranma, the young boy, stopped and scowled at his father. As said, he did not complain. Much. "Hey pop, are ya sure that ya've read the damn map right? I ain't walkin' one more step if ya can't tell me where we gotta go." he complained.

**  
**Genma, his father and sensei, frowned at his son. "Boy, you will do exactly as I say. We have come this far and we _will_ reach the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo. It's only a matter of finding the right path, boy! And besides, when have I ever led us wrong?"

**  
**His son snorted. Yeah, right. Pop and never leading them wrong. If _he_, Ranma, hadn't taken the lead himself more often than not, they'd now probably be Kami-sama knows where. Maybe even in some village populated by crazy chicks or something. "Yeah, right. We've only been lookin' fer more than what? A week? Yer never gonna find the right path, and ya know it!"

**  
**Genma waved the complaint of his son away and studied an ancient looking map."Quit your insolent whining, boy and let your father study the map! Hmm, we're here," he mumbled to himself, "then this path must lead us to our destination. Mmmh, so if we take this path we're as good as there."

**  
**Ranma shook his head. Knowing his father and his talent regarding map-reading, they could call themselves lucky if they reached civilization by the end of the next millennium. And even that was extremely questionable. "Sure pop and pigs are gonna learn how ta fly under their own power…" he muttered.

**  
**His father hadn't heard his comment, as said Genma Saotome was much too absorbed in interpreting the map. But suddenly Genma looked up. "Boy, keep looking for a small path that will lead us to the north in relation to the main path. It might have been overgrown by nature, so use this as training for your senses, boy. Remember, anything and everything is training!"

**  
**The pigtailed boy snorted. **'Right, pop. Ya'd even consider having boulders thrown at ya… no, me, training. Stupid pop!'** he thought in remembrance of all the 'training exercises' his father had put him through in the past. He still shuddered in remembrance of the worst trainings regimen in existence: the Neko-ken.

**  
**Back then, more than ten years ago, a voice in the back of his head had told him, that what his father was forcing him through was a _very_ bad idea, and it had been right. And now the same voice, which he had dubbed his danger sense, was downright screaming at him. He had had his reservations about travelling to the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo; for if even the local sensei warned them, that they should not, at all events, travel there, as great peril would befall them if they did, that did not bode well. Ranma didn't believe in curses and evil spirits per se, but he could read people. It was an essential ability in a fight. And his senses had told him that the local masters had been honest.

**  
**But his father had, as always, thrown caution right out of the window.

"Bah! Those arrogant masters only want to keep us foreigners from their best training grounds so that we can't learn their wisdom and secret techniques. But we have not come this far as to be stopped by such nonsense like warnings about curses and the supernatural. Curses. Honestly! Such nonsense does not exist!" he had said.

**  
**Hopefully his father was right. If not... Ranma shuddered to think about it. He didn't fear anything, but in contrast to his father he had learned to listen to his gut feeling. And that had told him that those locals didn't want to keep them off of their training grounds, but from making a big mistake. Shrugging Ranma shook his trepidation off and concentrated on the way that lay ahead of them.

**  
**Voluntarily the teen tuned his danger sense, which had flared up some time ago, out and kept his eyes open. But aside from a barely changing landscape nothing interesting happened. Nothing that would have justified the feeling he had gotten ever since they had come near to this mountain. Despite the apparently non-hostile environment, Ranma stayed alert; he had no intention of getting his ear chewed off needlessly by pop for 'slacking off'. Pops preaches were always so boring and made him want to puke, so doing some training´ was the better alternative by far.

**  
**Further ten more minutes of travelling in silence later, Ranma finally found something interesting. On the right hand some distance ahead of them was indeed something that seemed to be an overgrown path. The path and it was a path as Ranma recognized upon closer examination as they came near, was completely covered by vegetation.

**  
**Apparently his father had not seen the hidden path as of yet, and Ranma felt something akin to glee that his senses were apparently better than those of his pop. "Hey pop, do ya see that over there? I'd say that is our path."

**  
**Genma looked up from his map with an expression that said 'Why did you interrupt my concentration?' But honestly, there was not much to be interrupted anyway… "I see it, boy." he finally said. "And why did that take so long?"

**  
**Silently Ranma grumbled to himself and wondered if other parents also never praised their children. One word, only one word would have been needed to show that he was proud of his son. But no! The fat oaf only cared for himself and his fat belly. "Maybe cause ya didn't add yer half-blind eyes ta help me?" he muttered.

**  
**Meanwhile Genma nodded to himself. This path did really look promising and would finally lead them to their destination. Now they had to get rid of the plants blocking their path. Or rather, Ranma had to. "Boy, your next training exercise is to remove all of the plants that are blocking our path. And now hurry up!" he exclaimed as he sat down in the shadow of a thick tree that was standing a few feet away.

**  
**Ranma's grumbling reached new heights as he watched his lazy oaf of a father, who presently extracted a bottle of water from his backpack. "Typical." he muttered. "Stupid pop takes a break and enjoys seeing me sweat. But ya wait, pop, some day I will pay ya back. Some day…"

**  
**And thus Ranma went to work. He kept the heavy backpack strapped to his back to make this training exercise´ a workout. The vegetation was quite thick, and a normal man would have had to use a machete to get rid off it. But Ranma had not trained in the Art for nothing since the day he had been able to walk, and thus the plants, small trees and other examples of Chinese vegetation offered little resistance. Five minutes later the path was cleared up and passable, and Ranma looked at his handiwork with satisfaction.

**  
**His father got to his feet, strapped his backpack to his back and shot his son an annoyed look. "Boy, you're slacking off. _I_ could have done it in two minutes. Now don't stand there like a weak, little girl, follow me!"

**  
**Cursing up a storm in his mind Ranma followed his father. Sure, his pop could've done it in two minutes. He and which army? While Ranma grumbled, the path turned progressively smaller and rockier the further they progressed. Father and son travelled in silence as not to disturb the concentration of the other. Fact that suited Ranma just well, as his pop talked nothing but nonsense anyway as soon as he opened his big mouth.

**  
**Suddenly Genma stopped, and Ranma only barely managed not to bump into his father and send him over the edge and down into the valley that lay beneath due to his excellent reaction. "What did ya stop for, pop?" he complained.

**  
**Genma ignored his annoyed son and pointed into the distance. "Hah! I have been right, boy. There it is the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo!"

**  
**Ranma followed the direction his father indicated. And really, there in the distance, surrounded by a wall of mist, was a valley of pools with bamboo poles reaching out of them. The setting sun was reflected in the pools, and the whole scenery was one of peace and serenity. "Bah!" the Saotome youth muttered, "Even a lazy dog has its day."

**  
**His father looked at him indignantly. "Respect your elders, boy! Did I lead us here or did I not?" he demanded.

**  
**The pigtailed teen just shrugged. "Gimme sumthin' ta respect and I might do it. And who o' us found the stupid path, pops? Eh?"

**  
**Genma waved that away. "That does not matter, boy. Now let us get down to the training grounds before it gets dark!"

**  
**Ranma relented and followed his father in face of an occasion to train. And who knew, maybe these training grounds were indeed quite passable. With a final shrug he sped after his already half-running father.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The descent progressed nicely and was child's play for two experienced martial artists such as Ranma and Genma. An old path was leading all the way down right into the secluded middle of the valley, but seemingly this path had not seen many visitors in a long time.

**  
**An unnatural quiet hung over the valley, and it seemed to increase in 'volume' the nearer the two travellers got to the training grounds. It was also curious that the local wildlife seemed to avoid Jusenkyo like the plague. Something was definitely fishy here, and the vibrations in the air made the uneasiness Ranma was feeling grow steadily.

**  
**Genma, however, either seemed not to notice it or ignored it like he always ignored any sign of danger. No, Genma was not fearless, not by a long shot, but he believed that he could always run away fast enough should the situation indeed prove to be dangerous. And then there was the boy, who had the duty to defend his honourable father. Should this fail too, well, there was always the Umi-senken.

**  
**Ranma was still having a bad feeling about the valley. And his hesitation caused Genma to whirl around towards his son. "Boy, what are you doing there, standing around uselessly like a weak girl? Come on!"

**  
**The pigtailed boy shook his head. "Pop, sumthin´s really wrong here. I ain´t got no good feelin´ about this."

**  
**Genma snorted. "Feelings are for weak girls and weaklings. Are you, boy?" he taunted, knowing very well how Ranma would react.

**  
**And as Genma expected Ranma growled. "I ain´t no weak girl! I ain´t weak at all! I'm the best there is!"

**  
**His father nodded. Hook, line, sinker. As usual. "Then prove it, boy. Lets fight." he stated and dropped his backpack on the ground.

**  
**Ranma shook off the feeling of uneasiness and did the same. The Saotome youth cracked his knuckles and popped his joints. Then he switched into his trademark ready stance. "Bring it on, old man!" he teased.

**  
**Genma nodded. Then he jumped up onto the nearest bamboo pole with surprising ease, and he displayed incredible balance and agility for an over-weight man like him. "Let's get started, boy!"

**  
**Father and son jumped into the air simultaneously and met in mid-air above the springs where they exchanged fast-paced blows. It was obvious that Genma was good, but it was even more obvious that Ranma was better. His father did not manage to land a single blow due to Ranma's air-tight defence.

**  
**Genma and Ranma had done some probing and testing like they usually did for warm-up, some punches here, some punches there, but now they had decided to go all out. Both combatants jumped into the air from their respective poles once more, and Genma sent a flying kick to his son's face, which Ranma blocked with one hand and countered. Genma nearly didn't see the punch that was flying at him with jackhammer speed, but he managed to block it at the very last second.

**  
**Both men briefly touched the ground, executed somersaults after this exchange of blows, and landed lightly on bamboo poles once more. Meanwhile a portly man, who was clad in simply Chinese clothes, had arrived on the scene, and he was shouting in broken Japanese for them to stop. "Honoured sirs must stop! Is too too dangerous!" he exclaimed.

**  
**But neither Ranma nor Genma paid the warning any mind, and seconds later their fists collided once more in mid air. Both wanted to win at all costs, and some strange Chinese guy wouldn´t stop them. This time Ranma got the better start and executed a punch-kick-roundhouse-kick-punch-combo, and Genma was not able to block the last punch. It had simply been too fast and powerful.

**  
**This one sent the bulky man straight towards one of the springs, and Genma landed in it with a huge splash. "Har har, yer monthly bath was overdue anyway, pop!" Ranma exclaimed as he waited for his father to resurface.

**  
**What happened next was one of the weirdest happenings in Ranma's whole life up till now. For instead of his father a huge panda emerged from the spring with a growl.

**  
**"Oh no!" the guide exclaimed. "Honoured customer fell into Shonmaoniichuan - Spring of Drowned-Panda. Very tragic story of panda that drown in this spring 2000 year ago. Very very tragic. Now whoever falls into spring take body of panda."

**  
**Ranma stared slack-jawed at the animal that had appeared instead of his father. The words the guide had said barely registered. What surprised the pigtailed youth even more was the fact that the panda assumed the trademark stance of his father and attacked immediately. Reality had not reasserted itself in Ranma's' mind, and thus he was totally unprepared for the hard uppercut that sent him flying.

**  
**He barely felt the pain in his jaw as he sailed through the air, the surprise was still prevalent in his mind. Seconds later he felt himself impact against something hard. ** 'Wood.'** Ranma's still surprised mind realised. **'And quite thick wood.'** he added as an afterthought as he broke through the wooden surface. Only the toughness he had acquired over the years saved him from being seriously injured or even kicked. Then Ranma felt another impact as he crashed into just another thick, wooden surface and felt himself break through this one too. Finally he came into contact with the spring itself, and then he knew no more.

**  
**Outside the spring the guide was ready to rip his hairs out. Too bad that he had none any more. "Oh no! Honoured customer fall into worst spring ever! Too too bad! Can only pray to gods above!" he exclaimed.

**  
**Standing beside the spring a confused panda growfed. What the hell had happened, and why did he have fur? "GROWF GROWL GRUMBL!" Genma-panda exclaimed, then snorted in frustration that he had no way to communicate.

**  
**The guide sighed. Changing the stupid, but honoured customer back had to wait. First he had to supervise how things turned out. They could only pray for the poor young honoured customer, the first victim of the spring of drowned legendary space alien.

**  
Inside the spring... **

**  
**Ranma suddenly found himself in a wide plain and wondered what the hell just had happened. The last thing he remembered was, that a panda had attacked him using his fathers' trademark stance. Then, after the hit... nothing.

**  
**The Saotome youth did not know, but at present he was in his own mind. And he was not alone, the Neko-ken notwithstanding...

**  
**"KAKKAROTT!" a voice suddenly bellowed, and Ranma caught sight of a tank of a man. His golden-green hair was standing straight up, and he was wearing golden jewellery around his neck, arms and even his belt. Clothing-wise he wore scuffed white baggy trousers covered by a large red cloth.

**  
**The pigtailed martial artist estimated that he was well over seven foot tall, and he was so over muscled that it looked grotesque. But at the same time Ranma sensed that the man was extremely powerful and could not be compared to the stupid body-building jocks he had met on their journey. This man was a lot more dangerous.

**  
**"KAKKAROTT!" the man growled out once more, and suddenly green light glowed in the right hand of the man. Ranma knew that it was ki, and one hell of a lot of ki too. He also knew that the giant mustn't land one single blow on him. **'Damn, that guy could squat me like a fly without even tryin´!'** he thought.

**  
**At the same time the man surveyed him with surprisingly pupil-less eyes, and the mans' yellow-green hair waved in an unseen breeze. Then he growled once more and fired the ki-blast at Ranma. The pigtailed youth had had his guard up, but even though the blast missed him only by inches and exploded with a huge bang in the distance.

**  
**Ranma was surprised at the destructive might of the attack, and he asked himself how he should win against someone with that kind of power. Suddenly the huge man shot forward faster than Ranma could follow, and seconds later a punch, which could only be described as playful, connected with his chin.

**  
**The pigtailed youth felt immense pain as he flew backwards. After what seemed like hours to him, Ranma finally landed in a heap on the ground, nursing his sore jaw. **'Holy shit, he coulda killed me, but it seems he's only toyin' with me. If only I had some kinda protection... like a wall o' steel or sumthin...'** he thought, as he imagined a huge steel wall.

**  
**To his immense surprise exactly that appeared before him, and the insane grin on his enemy's face disappeared and was replaced by confusion. Ranma was as confused, but his mind caught on fast. If what he guessed was right...

**  
**His thoughts were interrupted by a threatening growl, and the giant fired one of his huge, green ki-blasts once more. His aim was true, and seconds later the blast impacted against the wall, which was reduced to nothingness.

**  
**Ranma stared at it slack-jawed, while the giant grinned insanely once more. **'Damn, if only I could fire those blasts too. I need ta, or I'm gonna be toasted! Now come on, Saotome!'**

**  
**Ranma tested his theory and imagined himself to be able to create such ki-blasts. And really, moments later a green light appeared in his own right hand, and Ranma willed it to grow while his enemy growled in surprise. Then, Ranma grinned to himself as he realised something **'I am in my own mind! And this guy got somehow sucked inta it. But here I am as strong as I want! This is _my_ mind, and I can do anything!'**

**  
**After realizing that, Ranma, who still held the ki-blast in his hand, willed himself to grow and also increased his other physical attributes immensely. Admiring the end-result, Ranma nodded to himself. He was now as tall as the giant and of similar built. Smirking slightly, Ranma fired the ki-blast on his surprised target without much further ado.

**  
**Now the tables had turned, for Ranma Saotome didn't lose! Especially not in his own mind. And what Ranma didn't knew was, that his body had already been changed by the curse, and due to that he had the same potential as the legendary Super Saiyan Brolly, and more.

**  
**The blast hit the giant and exploded with an enormous shockwave, and when the smoke had finally cleared Ranma noticed with satisfaction that his enemy had a look of deep surprise edged in his face, and his opponent was bleeding from several wounds. The mans surprise turned into anger very quickly, and he flared his huge battle-aura of the legendary Super Saiyan.

**  
**Ranma was surprised at the sheer amount of power the other man exuded, but only for a moment. **'This is a home match. I can do that too, and better!'** he thought and imagined himself with that kind of power. Suddenly he felt an amazing amount of raw power flowing within him, and Ranma started to power up himself.

**  
**He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he reached for his ki like he had learned it from the masters he had come to know during their travels. But at the same time he imagined that he had an endless supply of ki and that he was like the mightiest river in the world: unstoppable.

**  
**And his mind-self responded and asserted his powers to his wishes. With a huge yell Ranma powered up himself and reached, how he would learn far later, the status of the legendary Super Saiyan for the first time. Even if only in his mindscape. Brolly and Ranma were battling over the same body, a body which had already been changed into what Ranma had been had he been born as the legendary Super Saiyan.

**  
**Normally the soul of a drowned victim remained in the respective pool it had drowned in, but the residual and controlling magic of Jusenkyo had recognized, just how dangerous the creature, which had drowned in that specific pool, really was. Its soul had to be expelled at all costs, and the young man who had fallen into the pool might be the ideal solution.

**  
**The curse magic had looked into the mind of the victim, and it knew that he had the potential to achieve victory over the vile space-alien. The semi-awareness of the Jusenkyo magic hoped that the boy would win, otherwise it would have to drown the poor boy completely before the Saiyan could take over the body completely. But for now it would wait and observe.

**  
**As Ranma basked in the feeling of absolute power that came with the transformation he suddenly realised what for a terrible power his enemy had. He would have to finish him fast and for good, or he'd end up dead. He was reconciled somewhat by the thought that he'd kind of exorcize an evil spirit, but that didn't make it any easier. But it _had_ to be done, there was no other way if he wanted to survive.

**  
**With a yell he attacked, and the titanic struggle began. He raced forward and tried to cross punch Brolly, but the Saiyan dodged the blow and countered with his own left hook. Despite all his new power and his skill Ranma had no chance of blocking this super-strong blow and sailed away into another direction of the area.

**  
**After he had recovered he grinds his teeth and raced forward faster than a bullet. The youth hit Brolly hard in the face. The impact caused the air to tremble. But Brolly's head never moved. Not an inch. And this was when Ranma realised that his enemy had allowed him being hit, for he just smiled insanely, then moved forward nearly too fast for Ranma to see. The pigtailed martial artist reacted instinctively and blocked the incoming knee with his own.

**  
**Brolly retreated, and both combatants surveyed each other. If Brolly was somewhat surprised that the former puny kid had somehow achieved the same state as he, he did not show it. Rather the big Saiyan thrived in the battle, and he only wanted to overcome and kill this boy. Brolly didn't know why, but he had to kill him. And as killing was like breathing for Brolly this was something he'd do all too gladly.

**  
**Moments later the two titans clashed once more, and neither of them was budging and inch. Ranma shot a roundhouse kick to Brolly's head that found only air, and moved his right hand just in time to block a punch to the abdomen, then his left hand to stop a knee from his nose. Then the pigtailed youth executed a chop-claw-kick combo, but it was just as ineffective before Brolly's air-tight defence as the prior attacks.

**  
**Ranma nodded to himself as he did a back flip to avoid a leg-sweep. His opponent was good, and he had been right with his assessment: the muscle-mass did not slow him down one bit. Rather the opposite. The guy was insanely fast! But so was he, and if he wanted he could be even faster.

**  
**Willing his power to grow Ranma smirked to himself. This was comparable to the first time when he had touched his own ki for the first time under the guidance of Master Hereka. It had been an incredible feeling, but the power he felt now made that first encounter with his ki look very pale in comparison. He felt that he had an endless well of power inside of himself, and he would use it to banish this crazy green-haired guy from his mind and body.

**  
**Bringing his power out Ranma started to power-up even more than before. The whole mindscape seemed to rumble, and Brolly seemed to be worried for the first time in the fight. When Ranma had finished his power-up he looked even more impressive than Brolly, and a determined expression entered his face.

**  
**The Saotome youth smirked and steadied himself for the next exchange of blows. In the blink of an eye he zanzokened out of sight and reappeared right before Brolly, nearly too fast for the Saiyan to see.

**  
**Brolly barely managed to block the first barrage of punches Ranma had thrown at him, but he was however able to return the favour with a roundhouse-kick-punch-blast combo. Meanwhile Ranma thrived in the power and might he now possess, but not as much as to get cocky. It had been a lesson he had learned the hard way during his ten years of training: never get cocky, for it could cost you the fight and your life.

**  
**Now Ranma was really getting down to business, and he was determined to end this fight and expel this intruder out of his body. He leapt into the air, and the combatants exchanged blows at an insanely fast pace. Ranma was now putting all of his amazing new strength behind the attacks, and Brolly sensed by the drastic increase in the attacks strength coming from the boy that his opponent was now determined to end the fight in his favour.

**  
**The Saiyan growled as he was barely able to block the last punch that had been aimed for his chin, and for the first time in his life he was now breathing heavily. Ranma was in a much better condition, as he could will his ki-reserves to fill up immediately. Something that Brolly lacked, and not only due to his lack of clear thought.

**  
**As if on cue, Ranma increased the tempo even more and hit Brolly's defences with Earth-shattering blows which the Saiyan was now nearly unable to block. His confused and worried face turned into a snarl as he felt that this insolent boy might destroy his unexpected chance to take revenge on Kakkarott.

**  
**With a growl Brolly reached into his own ki-reserves and brought out all of his power. For a moment it looked as if the Saiyan was now the stronger one, but with a smirk Ranma upped the ante and powered up even more himself. "Now yer goin' down, ya bastard!" the Saotome youth exclaimed, and let his words follow action.

**  
**Suddenly Brolly smirked a wholly unpleasant smirk and levitated. The Saiyan obviously thought, that if he would fly and attack Ranma this way, he'd have one on his opponent. And Ranma was really surprised for a moment, until a calm smirk appeared on his smirk. Brolly, who had been about to shot forwards saw it and growled. What was this annoying pest up to now?

**  
**The annoying pest with the name Ranma Saotome had realized, that he only had to will himself to be able to fly, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that his ki had adjusted itself and was now pushing him off of the ground. Ranma knew instantly that he only had to project his ki into the opposite direction he wanted to fly to, and his smirk grew. **'If only I could do that in reality…'** he mused. But now he knew how it was done, and maybe he could try it out once he had his own body back.

**  
**Levitating several inches above the ground Ranma's face was graced by a cocky smirk, and suddenly, without warning, he shot forward. Brolly was surprised for a moment, then the tall Saiyan growled, and he sent a flying kick to the incoming Ranma's face, which the youth blocked with one hand and countered with a blow of his own. Ranma was so fast that Brolly nearly didn't see the punch that was flying at him with jackhammer speed, but squeezing his ki-reserves to the utmost he managed to block it at the last moment possible.

**  
**Then both combatants took to the air and exchanged blows at a rapid pace. Now Ranma was toying with Brolly, and the Saiyan, as insane as he was, sensed it. With a rumbling growl Brolly sent a fast combination of kicks, punches and energy blasts at Ranma, but the Saotome youth was able to block them all.

**  
**But suddenly Brolly twisted in the air and flew straight up towards Ranma and rammed him in the abdomen with both fists. He gave Ranma no time to recover, and drove his knee into his opponents ribs. The teen grunted, but gave no other outside display of pain and instantly upped the ante. He grabbed the leg which Broly had used on him and threw him over his shoulder. The Super Saiyan was too surprised to react when Ranma fell on him in a frenzy of kicks and punches.

**  
**Now Ranma had the advantage, and he knew how to use it. In a second he brought down what seemed like hundreds of blows to the vital spots of his opponents body, and although Brolly was insanely tough, his toughness did nothing to absorb the blows and the damage they created sufficiently.

**  
**With another growl the tall Saiyan was however able to block the last punch which had been aimed for his forehead, and the bleeding and bruised loony legendary Super Saiyan suddenly head butted Ranma in the face.

**  
**He then used Ranma's momentary distraction to cup his hands to his side and released his trademark green ki-blast right at Ranma at point blank range. Due to his very high power level it was of enormous proportions as well as intensity; and it had the desired effect, as it stunned Ranma long enough for him to up the ante. Or so he thought. Brolly smirked as he aimed a roundhouse-kick for Ranma's head, but the suped-up Ranma had recovered remarkably fast from the energy attack.

**  
**Seemingly unfazed he rejoined the battle with renewed determination and executed a fast punch-blast-kick-blast-combo which Brolly was nearly unable to block. Growing angrier and angrier at the intruder Ranma began to draw more power to himself, and went all out. The Saotome youth prepared himself to fire his own version of the green ki-blast, and he did not care if it would obliterate his opponent completely. This was a fight for his own body, for his very own life!

**  
**He had never wanted to come into a situation where he had to kill someone else, but now he had no other choice. This guy was freakin' crazy, and only Kami-sama knew what would happen should this guy gain control of his body! That must never happen!

**  
**Moments later Ranma fired the huge ki-blast at Brolly, and his opponent countered this with a blast of his own. The blasts rushed at each other as both men directed the blasts, and the energy attacks suddenly collided in mid-air. Now it would be a question of willpower and energy reserves, and although Brolly's beam gained ground at first, which would obliterate Ranma and ensure him, Brolly, control of Ranma's body, the human-turned-Saiyan tapped deep into his powers and unlocked even more power.

**  
**Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to drive Brolly's beam backwards towards his originator, and the insane Saiyan was pushed back inch by inch. Brolly grunted and growled, but regardless of what he did, it was of no use. But the insane legendary Super Saiyan was either too stubborn or too stupid to realise that he had lost. And instead of cancelling out his own blast and jumping over the attack of Ranma, he continued to push against it until it was too late.

**  
**All of a sudden Brolly was engulfed by Ranma's stronger ki-blast, and the destructive energy began to slowly disintegrate the insane Saiyan. Brolly struggled against it one last time and tried to absorb the energy with his body, but it was of no use. There was no salvation for Brolly any more, and with a final scream he was completely disintegrated.

**  
**After everything was over Ranma sank panting to his knees, and he felt himself return to his normal self once more. Suddenly he felt the overwhelming need to sit down, and obeying his body he did just that. Panting but very happy Ranma thought about something that still held true: Ranma Saotome did not lose. Then, all of a sudden everything went blank, and Ranma knew no more.

**to be continued**...

Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general.


	3. Aftermath

**Title**: A legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and Funimation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the other trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 2: Aftermath**

**  
**Outside the spring not more than a minute had passed. Genma and the guide were standing some distance away from the spring, which had started bubbling after Ranma had fallen into said spring. When Ranma had hit the pool Genma had expected that the boy would leap from the pool in the blink of an eye and would hurl insults at him like always. But after he had approached the spring there had been no sign of the boy. Not so much as a single bubble had been visible.

**  
**The still pandafied Genma was now worried, but as always not for the safety and well-being of his son, but for his own. What would Nodoka do to him should he return without their son? He remembered her tendency to chase him with that damned katana of hers with dread, and the 'chats' that had followed each time he'd stepped out of line were still vivid in his remembrance.

**  
**Hmm, maybe that was the reason why he had... umm, stepped a bit out of line here and there during their trip. There had been no Nodoka to keep him in line, and he had enjoyed this freedom. Now he feared that he'd end up as a panda fur-rug if he returned to Nodoka without Ranma. And it was all the foolish boys fault! Hadn't he taught him how to swim under great personal sacrifices? He had missed lunch two times back then!

**  
**And what about all the work he had invested in making Ranma into the best martial artist under great personal engagement and a great deal of sacrifices? He'd made the worthless boy into a monument to the Art, into his legacy! How dare the stupid boy drown and die?

**  
**Meanwhile the guide alternated between cursing and praying to the Kami above. Whatever happened down there, the guide knew it was important. Few people knew, but he was actually connected to the magic that permeated Jusenkyo.

**  
**That was why he knew what had drowned in the several hundred springs, and what the particular pools did to his customers. The spring the young Mr. Customer had fallen in was the worst of all. The guide had sensed it as soon as the victim of the pool had drowned, and ever since then the magic of Jusenkyo had tried to get rid of the evil space-alien.

**  
**Now the occasion seemed to be there, and the guide prayed that the young customer was strong enough to survive the encounter he was sure to have in the spring. The magic of Jusenkyo would not have drawn the boy to the pool had he not been up to the challenge, but that did not change that the guide was extremely worried. It was a great risk, and so many things could go wrong.

**  
**Suddenly a green-yellow gleam was emitted from the ground of the pool, and seconds later a body landed on the ground with a thud. Genma-panda growfed in surprise, and the guide surveyed the figure that had been ejected by the pool with wariness. Seconds later the magic gave him an 'update' and told him that everything was alright, and all of a sudden he could have sworn that he could hear the scream of a man.

**  
**Now the guide broke into a smile, while a changed Ranma Saotome slowly came to. The evil presence had been banished from Jusenkyo and was now on its way to King Yemma to be judged. Untold what could have happened had the evil space alien stayed trapped at Jusenkyo.

**  
**Had someone like the fat fool, who was currently standing beside him as a panda, fallen into the spring, this planet might have faced certain destruction. But everything had turned out for the better, and now the guide allowed himself to relax.

**  
**In the meantime a growfing Genma surveyed his son in annoyance. The boy was spitting out water like a beginner. Hadn't he instilled into him that a true martial artist was prepared for anything? True martial artists didn't swallow water when they fell into springs or lakes all of a sudden. Stupid boy!

**  
**But on a second look Genma-panda noticed something different about his son. All of a sudden he seemed to have grown quite a bit, and had he suddenly filled out? Was the legend of the training grounds of Jusenkyo true after all? All the legends had spoken of the terrible power of Jusenkyo, but what was so terrible about it if his son had been so… suped up?

**  
**Okay, so he himself had been turned into a panda. But that was a minor set-back and surely temporary. If Jusenkyo could do that to his son, it could do it to him too! Greed awakened in him, and he practically glowed at the perspective to make this place into a Mecca for martial artists who wanted to get the body of a great martial artist. All under his control and distribution of course.

**  
**Meanwhile Ranma groaned and propped himself up on his arms. As a martial artist Ranma had a great sense of self-awareness, and he knew his body down to the little toe. His body was his temple, but somehow this temple seemed to have changed massively!

**  
**Aside from the general feeling of difference, Ranma also felt some internal differences, mainly in his ki. Not a bad difference, far from it. Only that he suddenly seemed to have an impressive amount of ki. Looking a bit closer at it Ranma could not help himself; in comparison his old ki-reserves looked like a puddle compared to an ocean.

**  
**Surveying his body for the first time since he had been flung out of the spring Ranma noticed that he was much broader built than before. Where he had been athletically built before he now had the physique of a bodybuilder. A bodybuilder who lifted the really heavy weights to boot. His chest and shoulders were much broader than before, and in flexing his muscles and watching them move the Saotome youth noticed that his arm- and leg-muscles had increased in size. Massively.

**  
**Slowly and wearily Ranma pushed himself to his feet, only to nearly fall over again from the sheer difference in balance. Genma and the guide watched as Ranma slowly stabilized his position, using his arms as a balancing factor. Once more he looked down at himself, and from the way how his pants were only reaching down to a few inches above his knees Ranma concluded that he had also grown a great deal.

**  
**Cautiously, so as not to fall over, Ranma walked over to the spring he had fallen in and looked at his mirror-image in the pool. Yes, there was no doubt. He was indeed taller. And a great deal at that. Looking at the still water surface Ranma estimated that he was nearly 6' 1''. And there were a few more differences. His hair!

**  
**Slowly Ranma moved his right hand through a mass of unruly hair which seemed to consist mostly of spikes. It was somehow thicker than before, but it also felt soft at the same time. Weird! And those spikes sprang back up as soon as his hand had left the specific area. Really odd!

**  
**Ranma closed his eyes and breathed deeply to become aware of his new body. Using a few Tai Chi techniques he had learned from a master he scrutinized his own body, and he was nearly shocked in face of the difference in power. The power he possessed now was immense!

**  
**He opened his eyes again and slowly flexed his new muscles under the watchful eyes of the guide and one panda. Ranma noticed how his gi-top protested and strained at the movement, and the youth stared in wonder at his new muscles.

**  
**He cautiously threw a punch, and Ranma was very surprised at the speed and strength of this simple move. Damn, he would have to try out this new body of his much more seriously. As soon as possible! The Saotome youth had no idea how it had happened, only some vague memories that pertained a fight, but this was sure grand. His speed and power had increased immensely, and also his toughness seemed to have gone up several notches.

**  
**Suddenly Ranma noticed something that had escaped his notice up till now, and when it announced its presence the Saotome youth nearly fell flat on his face. Before it had obviously been curled up around his waist, and Ranma had mistaken it as the belt of his training gi. But apparently it had now reacted to his state of agitation, and was now merrily waving it him.  
"What the hell!" Ranma exclaimed, and both the guide and the panda sweat dropped.

**  
**Disbelievingly Ranma surveyed his new appendage, and for a moment he was tempted to write it off as a hallucination. Yes, everything that had happened had been one huge dream, and soon he'd wake up. And it was so easy to prove it. He'd just have to pinch…  
"YEOW!" he suddenly exclaimed when he had executed his thought.

**  
**What had happened is easily told. Ranma, thinking this was all a dream, had grabbed the new appendage of his, a brown, furry tail, and had pinched it rather hardly. Too bad for him that this was anything but a dream, and thus Ranma learned, that tails are darn sensitive…  
"Damn it ta the deepest hell! Why the fragg do I have a stupid tail?" Then his eyes turned on Genma, and the panda could have sworn they turned… teal?... for a moment.

**  
**Genma-panda big sweated and slowly moved backwards. Remembering that his son had somehow been suped-up by the spring behind him the Saotome patriarch saw his only salvation in jumping into the very same spring his son had nearly drowned in. And when the spring had transformed him he could deal with the insolent boy.

**  
**Grinning to himself the panda jumped merrily into the pool. Ranma looked at his stupid father dumbfounded while the guide smacked his forehead.  
"Too too stupid Mr. Customer! Mr. Customer is very lucky that spring is now uncursed. Great harm befall those who too too stupid and jump into different pools. Now only thing stupid Mr. Customer is, is wet."

**  
**Ranma first looked at the guide, then at the water-treating panda. Finally he collapsed in helpless laughter.  
"HAH HAH HAH HAH! Ya look like a doused poodle, pop! Serves ya right for getting me cursed! HAH HAH HAH!"

**  
**The guide, who was standing beside Ranma, shared the young Saotome's merriment.  
"Young Mr. Customer is indeed right. But now you better come out of pool, stupid Mr. Customer. Don't want pool of drowned too too stupid panda." he said, muttering the last sentence.

**  
**Genma growfed and growled as he made his way back out of the pool, while Ranma still snorted in amusement because of Genma's predicament. Served the stupid old man right to be turned into a fat, lazy panda. Maybe there was the chance that he could sell him to a local zoo? Aww that would probably be too much luck. Turning back to the guide he asked what was on his mind other than the fate of his pop.  
"Mr. Guide, what can ya tell me about the pool I fell inta? Ya said that the pool is now uncursed. What exactly did ya mean by that?"

**  
**The guide nodded. A nice, long explanation was in order, and maybe they could enjoy some tea at the same time. But he would have to do something about the communications problem. It was just too bothersome to talk Japanese all the time, at least in this form…  
"All explained will be, young Mr. Customer. Now follow this one, please."

**  
**Ranma shrugged and followed the retreating figure of the guide, now very careful as not to get even close to the springs. They should have listened to the locals who had warned them, one part of his mind said, but another, equally strong part argued, that the outcome for him was anything but bad. He was now faster, stronger and tougher than before, so it was no bad deal. Maybe his pop had, for the first time, done something good to him. Even if totally unplanned.

**  
**Whistling a merry tune the pigtailed martial artist followed the guide to a small hut, which obviously served as his home. The guide was a few steps ahead of him, while Genma-panda was trailing behind. The portly Chinese man opened the door and waved Ranma inside.

**  
**The Saotome youth did just that and entered the hut, instantly taking in his surroundings. Odd. His senses seemed to have been sharpened too. He could swear that he heard and smelled things much better than before. Hmm, it seemed he really had to make a field-test to try his new body out. But first things first. Now he wanted to learn exactly what had happened to him and why. And it seemed as if the guide held the answers.

**  
**Said guide went over to a rack and extracted something that looked like a package of something. Then he opened said package under the watchful eyes of Ranma and one panda, which had just now joined them in the hut. Ranma and Genma-panda watched as the guide filled the contents of the package into a small wooden bucket. Subsequently he added water to it and filled the bucket to the rim.

**  
**The next thing he did surprised both Saotomes. For the guide suddenly upended the bucket over his head and doused himself in the process. Genma-panda and Ranma looked at each other, and both had the same question in mind: what the heck did the guide need a shower for?

**  
**Even more surprising was what happened next. The guide turned around, and his appearance was somewhat different than before. He was a bit taller and not as portly as before, other differences were minimal. Then he opened his mouth, and instead of speaking in broken Japanese that happened:  
"This will surely be better for our conversation, dear customers." he stated in perfect Japanese.

**  
**Both Ranma and Genma boggled, and only Ranma was able to articulate it.  
"What the hell?" he asked bluntly and right to the point.

**  
**The changed guide smiled and sat down on a chair.  
"I figured that it would be much better if you could understand what I was saying. This is why I cursed myself with a package of Drowned Translator. It is the very tragic story of a translator who drowned here twelve years ago. Now I can understand you and you can understand me. Any questions before I begin with the explanations?"

**  
**Ranma nodded weakly and sat down too. His tail curled up around his waist automatically.  
"Ya… ya cursed yerself? Outta yer own free will? Are ya outta ya mind or sumthin?"

**  
**The Jusenkyo guide smiled once more, and his smile showed that he was not insulted in the slightest.  
"It's only an Instant package which lasts for twenty-four hours. Or until I would splash myself with warm water. These products are distributed by a local company, the Jusenkyo products ltd. And no, what you two have come in contact with was no Instant curse water. The curses you acquired are quite permanent and will be with you for the rest of your lives. And no, there are no cures for your curses. The Jusenkyo curses are all permanent, and the magic of Jusenkyo holds its victims in an iron and unbreakable grip. Should you hear of miracles cures, they're all fake, and the feeble attempt to lure stupid and gullible people into their trap."

**  
**The young Saotome nodded while Genma-panda growfed.  
"Oh yes, I have nearly forgotten you." he said. "You must know that the curse is activated by cold water. So any time you come into contact with cold water, you will be changed into your cursed forms. The usage of warm water will turn you back into your original state. But make no mistake, only as long as you don't come in contact with cold water. And you _will_ come into contact with cold water, for that is another factor of the curse. It turns the victim into a water-magnet. That is meant literally. Cold water will try to reach you at all events, and even staying in your cursed forms will not help. The effect will simply reverse itself, and the curse will try to bring you into contact with warm or hot water. Here, I will demonstrate it." he said and started to heat a kettle.

**  
**Few minutes later the water was sufficiently warmed, and the guide waved at Genma-panda to follow him. The pandafied Saotome affirmed this with a growf and trudged outside. Ranma followed on his heels; this he did not want to miss. Soon Genma was in position, and the guide upended the full kettle over Genmas head.

**  
**Nearly instantly Genma Saotomes humanity was restored, and the Saotome patriarch exclaimed a satisfied "Ahh!"

**  
**The guide nodded satisfied. A visual demonstration was always much better than only telling the boring theory.  
"As you can see, warm water will turn you back. But it is no cure, and you will be turned back into your cursed form when you're hit by cold water again. Now to you, young Mr. Customer."

**  
**Ranma nodded and got to one knee to allow the guide to pool the warm water over his head. Moments later the guide did just that, but Ranma got the surprise of his life (again) when no change occurred. He still felt powerful, and he still had his tail. What the heck had happened?

**  
**With confusion and curiosity the Saotome youth looked at the guide. But the man seemed to be at a loss too.  
"This is very strange, young sir. Normally warm water will turn you back, and I am sure that it was warm enough. The only explanation I can give you is, that the curse you are under became somehow permanent. I haven't heard of a case like that in quite some time, but the spring you fell in was indeed special."

**  
**Now Genma spoke up.  
"Special? How? What did it do to the worthless boy?"

**  
**Said 'worthless' boy barely suppressed a growl. Genma had been much more to his liking when he had been a panda. As a panda he had at least not been able to sprout his usual annoying nonsense. Ranma shuddered to imagine what would have happened should he have fallen into the Spring of the drowned girl or something. Had that happened, he would not have lived to hear the end of it. His father would probably have chewed on his ears as long as it would have taken him to drive him, Ranma, insane.

**  
**But should he continue to annoy him in this way he would have to 're-evaluate' his fathers skills. Certainly all this sitting around on his fat butt while munching on snacks had made him weak. And Ranma would love to show him who was the better one, and his ole man _deserved_ a good dressing down. Swallowing his irritation at his father he concentrated on what the guide had to tell them.

**  
**Said guide gave his pop a stare that told the fat man exactly who was worthless and who not.  
"This is not described in haste. Let us get inside and enjoy some tea while I tell you what I know. Maybe the magic of Jusenkyo will also be able to tell me why you didn't change back, young Mr. Customer."

**  
**Ranma nodded and followed the guide, while Genma followed his now much taller son. As Genma surveyed his son the stray thought that it might be advisable to stop provoking and taunting his son in face of so much power crossed the Saotome patriarchs mind. But this thought was instantly kicked out of the metaphorical window as Genma thought about how much fun it made. And insulting the boy had never done any harm. His resolve reaffirmed, Genma followed the others inside the hut.

**  
**The guide and Ranma had already sat down on the chairs once more, and Genma had to grab himself the spare stool. Which he did grumbling. Once Genma was seated the guide served some tea. Ranma and Genma thanked the guide for the tea, but left it standing on the table so it could cool down somewhat. Then the guide resumed his story.  
"It all started eight weeks ago. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man landed in one of the until then uncursed pools. Just fell from the sky and broke the fence and surface protections. The man drowned, and once he had died I learned what exactly it had been that had drowned in the pool. The victim had been an alien, and an evil one at that. I know, I know, you'll say that aliens don't exist. But look at the extra appendage young Mr. Customer has gained and tell me again if you still believe that."

**  
**The Saotome youth glanced at his tail and back at the guide. Finally he nodded. _Very_ convincing point.  
"That… guy just fell outta the sky? Just like that?"

**  
**The Jusenkyo guide nodded.  
"Yes, just like that. And after he had drowned, the magic told me that it wanted to get rid of him. You must know, I am connected to the magic of Jusenkyo, so that I know who or what has drowned in the different springs. I must be able to tell my customers what has happened to them, and how they have to handle their curses. But your curse, young Mr. Customer, is different. The alien who had drowned in the Spring was very powerful and dangerous, and the magic wanted to expel the spirit of the man at all costs. You know, normally the spirit of the being that drowned in a spring remains there for all eternity and does not influence the victims who fall into the pools. The original victims just serve as markers, and whoever falls into a spring gains the body it would have had had it been born this way. But the spring in which the alien had drowned was different."

**  
**Genma and Ranma were spellbound.  
"Different?" the Saotome patriarch asked. "How?"

**  
**The guide sipped his tea.  
"Well, the spirit of the drowned alien was so strong and insane that the danger existed that he could somehow take over the body of whoever would fall into the spring. In fact, the magic of Jusenkyo prevented three cases where it could have happened, and redirected the customers to different pools. But the influence of the alien grew, and had not young Mr. Customer fallen into the spring and emerged victorious, disaster could have befallen us. Now everything is in order, and the magic of Jusenkyo has told me that the spirit of the alien has been banished into the Afterlife. We are rid off it, and that is good so."

**  
**Ranma nodded, relieved that what he had feared had not come true. A possession was the last thing he would have needed!  
"Hear hear." he said, reciting something he had heard in some bar. Somehow it seemed to be appropriate.

**  
**Genma gruffed.  
"So that means that I won't get a better body here now, does it? Hmph, this stupid expedition was for naught!" he exclaimed, as always only thinking of himself.

**  
**His son seethed at his fathers' attitude, and also the guide seemed to be put out by the attitude of this particular customer. Didn't the fat foreigner care at least a bit about his son? The young man had been cursed, he had been touched by Jusenkyo! For many who were living in proximity to the springs this was the most terrible fate to befall anyone, and the tribe of the Joketzusuko even used the springs to punish warriors who had failed in an important task. But all the fat man seemed to care about was himself.

**  
**The guide hid his disgust with difficulty.  
"No, sir. Jusenkyo does not exist for this purpose, and there are no springs that will help you in that regard. If you want to have a great body I suggest you train, Mr. Customer." he said. The guide noticed Genmas sidelong glance at Ranma. "No, sir, what happened to young Mr. Customer is absolutely unique in the history of the springs. He has been blessed by the magic of Jusenkyo, because he fought its battle. You, Mr. Customer, received the curse which is tuned best to your Karma." he explained.

**  
**Ranma looked quite proud at that. He did not understand what the guide meant with the Karma-bit, but neither did his father, gauging from the blank look on his face. This was easily explained: Genma thought all those foreign ideas of soul balance and meditation techniques to be nonsense, had never even bothered to learn their names.

**  
**In Genma's opinion a man who used his fists solved his problems way better than a man who had found his centre and tried to talk his way out of it. What Genma failed to realize was, that the mind was as important as the body, and that both concepts could be combined. Mens sana in corpore sano that had even been known by the old Romans.

**  
**Genma grunted while the guide suppressed a smirk. He had voluntarily lied to the fat man. There was indeed one spring in which another, powerful alien had drowned some time ago. But it was for sure not destined for this fat, self-centred oaf. The guide knew how much power the young Mr. Customer could possess if he trained his new body, and he felt that all this power was in good hands. Now to some final warnings.

**  
**The Jusenkyo guide just wanted to explain when Genma suddenly got up.  
"Come, boy! We're leaving. This whole legendary training ground is one big disappointment."

**  
**Ranma looked at his father with a raised brow.  
"Pop, it's already dark. Do ya think its such a good idea ta travel by night? What if we fall inta another spring?"

**  
**His father shot Ranma an angry glare.  
"Are you a weak girl that you want to stay here? Do you really think some stupid springs would stop us?"

**  
**It was the guide who was about to answer, while Ranma grinded his teeth and grabbed the table in anger at the words of his father. In the past those insults had stung, but now they made him really angry. The table began creaking as Ranma's fingers exerted pressure upon the surface, and the youth didn't notice that he was creating a clearly visible handprint in the wood.

**  
**Genma did, and he barely suppressed a gulp. Maybe he should really reconsider insulting his son...  
Neither Ranma nor Genma knew the reason for Ranma's increased aggressiveness, but his new body was not producing human hormones any more, but Saiyan hormones. And those were vastly different, which meant that Ranma's system would have to get used to them. This also meant that Genma was risking ending up as fried Panda, should he keep on insulting Ranma...

**  
**The guide cleared his throat, and the sound brought Ranma out of his anger. With a sheepish grin the Saotome youth noticed the deep finger marks he had left in the wood.  
"Sorry ´bout this. Seems I dunno me own strength."

**  
**Genma big sweated at seeing how deep Ranma's fingers had indented the wood, but the guide waved Ranma's apology aside.  
"Don't worry. You're still adjusting to your new body. And you would not believe what has happened here in the many years of my service. But now to other matters." he said as he looked at Genma. "Your son is right. It would be absolutely foolish to travel in this area by night. What some of the springs could do to you is beyond your wildest imagination and so gruesome, that I can't even talk about it. And you wouldn't only take a new cursed form, Mr. Customer. You can't jump into another pool to cancel out the first curse. The magic does not work this way. Rather, the curses combine. Would you, Mr. Customer, jump into the Nannichuan, the spring of drowned man, the curses would combine, and you would be half-panda and half-man. Not desirable, is it?" the guide asked.

**  
**Genma shuddered briefly, while the guide suppressed a snicker. It was fun to keep information from the fat man. He deserved being a panda half of the time, and did not need to know that his birth form would remain unchanged should he jump into the Nannichuan in his cursed form. Who knew, maybe the world would get lucky and the young Mr. Customer would lose his patience with his father. The end result could either be a panda fur-rug or a donation/sale to a zoo. Most desirable options, in his opinion. And gauging from his facial expression, the fat man seemed to understand.

**  
**The Saotome patriarch looked at his son with a relenting smile.  
"Heh heh, boy, it seems as if it really _would_ be a good idea if we remained here for the time being." he said while he sat down again.

**  
**Ranma still glowered at his stupid father, but suppressed his anger in face of his curiosity.  
"What else can ya tell us? What happens normally ta those who got themselves cursed?"

**  
**The guide looked at Ranma with a sigh.  
"You must know that we have a treaty with the tribe of the Joketsuzoku, the Chinese Amazons."

**  
**"What?" Ranma and Genma exclaimed in stereo, shortly followed by Genma, "There are Chinese Amazons? I thought that Amazons existed only in Greek mythology! What are they doing here?"

**  
**The Jusenkyo guide was tempted to say 'They're taking a vacation here'. But he had to be polite. Unfortunately.  
"The tribe that lives not far from here came into this land over 3000 years ago. No one knows where they came from originally, they just appeared, claimed a part of the land and settled down. There have been great wars between them and the other parties that live in these lands, but at the moment everything is quiet. As I said before, we have a deal with them. Should anyone, and that means any male with potential get cursed, we are to send them to the village of the tribe were they are to live as the mates of those Amazons they defeated."

**  
**Genma stroked his chin.  
"That does not sound too bad…" he mused and Ranma felt himself nodding in agreement.

**  
**The guide shook his head.  
"But it is, dear sirs. What you must know is that the Chinese Amazons live by a set of strange laws, and the most important laws for outsiders are the Kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of Death. An outsider can challenge an Amazon to a fight for her hand, and if he wins the challenge fight he is the Airen of the Amazon, her husband. It might sound nice, but like the Amazons of Greek mythology they treat their males like second class citizens. In their village the males have to stay home, cook, care for the children and so on. And that is what we are forced to doom the curse victims with potential to. So if you encounter any Chinese Amazons, refuse any fight for a marriage challenge and state this loudly. But if you have to fight, don't, under any circumstances knock the warrior out. Your only option is to get her to tire herself out so that you can get away. The Elders, however, are fair game, as they say. They have done their duty to the tribe and have already born children, so that you won't be in danger of having to marry an Elder. However, should you defeat an Elder it is untold what the tribe might do. Be extremely cautious, young Mr. Customer."

**  
**Ranma and Genma looked at each other. That really sounded like a bunch of very crazy chicks. Where did they get their rulebooks from? From before the dawn of civilization or what? And why the heck should any male wish to challenge an Amazon if it led to a life of subjugation? That made no sense to the Saotomes.  
"'kay, got it. But whaddaya mean 'bout that other law?"

**  
**The guide waved his hand.  
"That is not important to you. It only applies to female outsiders. If an Amazon loses a challenge fight to a female outsider, the Amazon has to hunt the female down and must kill her. They fear that any female strong enough to beat their champions could produce offspring which could then pose a threat to their tribe. Quite exaggerated, if you ask me."

**  
**Ranma threw his hands in the air, and his tail swished in agitation.  
"Ex… exe… whatever… those chicks are freakin' crazy!"

**  
**Genma nodded his head in agreement.  
"How do we evade their village best?"

**  
**The guide thought for a moment.  
"There is a little used pathway which leads into the mountains. You can only hope that no Amazon sentries are in the area. Else they might want to challenge you. I don't like to say it, but you are what they would consider prime breeding material. And they would not hesitate to use every unfair trick in their book to bring you into the tribe. Don't, under any circumstances hit an Amazon or render her unconscious. Even if no challenge has been issued, they will try to claim you. You must be extremely cautious, young Mr. Customer."

**  
**The Saotome youth nodded, and his mind was revolted at the thought to be considered as a breeding stock, as some kind of stupid stud. He was much more than that, he was a human being!  
**'Oops, not any more…'** he thought with some humour as his tail curled around his waist and reminded him of the changes he had undergone.

**  
**But the same basic principle applied. No one should be treated this way, and the more he heard of those crazy Amazons the more he disliked them.  
"Got it. Thanks fer telling me that, those crazy chicks sound like a real pest."

**  
**The Jusenkyo guide could only nod vigorously.  
"And they're very dangerous. Their Elders are not to be underestimated, and they know a lot of secret very powerful techniques. You may be very strong, young Mr. Customer, but right now an Elder might prove to be too much for you to take on. As any curse victim, you will need training in your new form. And as your cursed form seems to be permanent you should start as soon as possible."

**  
**Genmas eyes had lit up at the mentioning of secret and powerful techniques, but at the mentioning of 'dangerous' his interest had dropped below zero. No, he was no coward (at least in his opinion), but he didn't have a death-wish. Not by a long shot. These Amazons were a big no no, and they'd get away from this area and travel homewards as soon as possible. All this insanity with curses and strange Chinese Amazons were getting on Genma Saotomes nerves. What he needed now was a supply of nice, chewy bamboo. One moment, where had _this_ thought come from?

**  
**Meanwhile Ranma had nodded.  
"'kay. We'll leave as soon as possible, and ya can bet that I'll train this new body of mine. I ain't never slacking off!" he exclaimed proudly.

**  
**Genma grunted in what might be approval, but nobody could tell. Probably least of all Genma, who knew no other thoughts than 'how-to-make-your-own-life-better-than-anyone-elses-in-100-easy-steps'. But obviously his guide-book had been in the wrong language. And besides, Genma and manuals had never been a good combination...  
"But why did you warn us about the Amazons?" Genma asked suspiciously. "What is in for you?"

**  
**The guide looked insulted for a brief, barely visible moment, then his face was set into a neutral mask.  
"Several reasons. First and foremost, the young Mr. Customer took care of a very severe problem for us and was blessed by Jusenkyo. The magic of Jusenkyo told me just moments ago, that his change of body is permanent. He can also not be touched by Jusenkyo again, which is the blessing the magic gave him. Then there is the fact, that young Mr. Customer will be quite powerful in the future, and I don't want him angry at me." he said with a sheepish smile.

**  
**Ranma smiled a lop-sided smile.  
"Naw, doncha worry. I only pound upon stupid pops here."

**  
**Genma glared at him, while the guide's eyes twinkled with merriment.  
"Respect your father, boy!"

**  
**The human-turned-Saiyan teen smirked.  
"Ya gotta gimme a reason fer that, pop. Respect ain´t given, it is earned."

**  
**The Saotome patriarch growled.  
"Oh Kami-sama, why am I cursed with such a disgrace of a son?" he lamented.

**  
**Ranma growled right back, and his battle aura started to show in the visible spectrum. It was quite a sight, and much more powerful than Genma remembered. Said father of Ranma backed away slowly.

**  
**Shaking his head the guide looked at Genma.  
"It would be a good idea, if you stopped insulting your son, honoured customer. I prefer to have my hut intact, and that also after you have left."

**  
**Genma nodded vigorously. It was obviously not advisable to make Ranma angry. But how should he keep the boy in line? Insults had always worked best...

**  
**At present Ranma took some deep, calming breaths as he tried to get his sudden anger in check. It was very unusual for him to lose his cool like that. From early on he had been taught to suppress his emotions, to bury them as deeply as possible so that they were no distraction. But for some unknown reason he was hard pressed not to give in to his anger and start pounding baka oyaji flat.

**  
**Finally the danger had passed, and Genma released a breath he hadn't know he had held. Somehow he knew that he had escaped the beating of his life.  
"Ehe heh, you could be right. Say, have you got a place for us to sleep?" he asked, hoping to distract his son with a change of topic.

**  
**It worked somewhat, as Ranma directed a curious gaze onto the guide. He was quite worn out after the ordeal of the day, and the occasion to sleep sounded good.

**  
**The guide nodded.  
"Yes. One of you can take the spare bed, but the other will have to sleep on the ground. I apologize for the inconvenience." he said with a bow.

**  
**Ranma waved it aside.  
"Aww, no prob. I'm gonna sleep here on the floor. Ain´t as if I need the luxury anyway."

**  
**The guide nodded, and Genma grinned gleefully. He had expected at least a short fight over the bed.  
"Finally you're showing some respect for your elders, boy. About time."

**  
**Ranma glared in answer.  
"I stopped respectin´ ya ever since I could count in double digits, old man. And now stop yer yappin." he said as he made himself comfortable on the ground. Then he closed his eyes, and moments later soft snoring noises could be heard.

**  
**With his tail curled around his waist Ranma looked like a big cat, even though he would have objected strongly to such a comparison. To be exact, he'd probably have clinged to the ceiling at the mention of the c-word.

**  
**Genma was about to start another tirade, but the guide shook his head.  
"In my country we have a saying: never wake a sleeping dragon´. Be wise for once, honoured customer, and let your son sleep. You might not like the results if you wake the dragon."

**  
**Genma, for once not being his stupid self, actually listened to reason and left his son be. The guide led him then to another room and showed him his bed for the night. Without any further words the Saotome patriarch lay down, and minutes later quite loud snoring noises exuded.

**  
**The guide, who had laid down in his own bed, asked himself if the young Mr. Customer had not the better sleeping place for the night...

**  
to be continued**...

**  
**Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general.


	4. Amazon encounter

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. In fact, I don't own anything. So suing is senseless.

First off a big round of thanks to my prereaders Rose Vaughn and HeWhoWalksTheEarth for doing a grand job on betaing this. If you, my readers, find any errors we missed please point them out and I'll fix them. Thanks.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 3: Amazon encounter**

**  
**It is no secret that Ranma Saotome is a very deep sleeper. His father knew that, and he made frequent use of this fact. Honestly, an explosion could occur right next to him and he probably wouldn't take notice of it and sleep on. However, this had changed due to his transformation into a Saiyan. That was something Genma Saotome did not know.

**  
**Ranma was still a deep sleeper but he now possessed the senses and instincts of a warrior. And when Genma tried to wake his son in the usual fashion, namely by throwing a bucket of water into his face the Saotome patriarch got the surprise of his life.

**  
**Ranma suddenly blurred with movement from his sleeping place on the ground and evaded the watery attack. A few moments later a very surprised Genma felt that he was dangling from a strong, and what he estimated, unbreakable grip. Quite a few inches off of the ground. The feeling unnerved him like hell.

**  
**What unnerved the Saotome patriarch even more was the look in Ranma's eyes. It seemed as if the term annoyed as hell did not even _begin_ to describe the expression in them.  
"Oyaji, if ya ever gonna try wakin' me up like that again I'm gonna kick yer butt so bad that ya gonna wish ya had none. Got me?"

**  
**Still dangling from Ranma's grip Genma could do nothing more but nod. Something told him that he should really reconsider a lot about his son. Especially in face of the strength his son demonstrated so casually. To say that Genma was relieved when his son dropped him onto the ground would have been the understatement of the year.  
"Oof!" Genma exclaimed when he suddenly landed on his butt.

**  
**The Saotome patriarch watched his son, who was grumbling to himself about 'stupid pandas who didn't deserve it any better', exit the hut. Genma knew for a fact that the guide was already up and about, and had apparently been for hours. He had seen a note on the table that he would be back around noon, but honestly, he did not care much. Was probably doing some weird and utterly useless duty or something, in Genma's opinion.

**  
**Slowly and cautiously Genma followed his son outside where the boy was presently doing a kata. He knew all the katas of his son, after all, he had taught them to the boy. But Genma had difficulties to follow his sons' movements as he executed one of the most complex katas there were. Ranma actually seemed to blur from vision from time to time and Genma wondered if his vision was playing tricks on him.

**  
**Genma was busy thinking about how he could turn his sons' transformation and its effects into an advantage for him when Ranma suddenly stopped his movements. He saw his son nod to himself and the boy walked over to a tree that stood in the adjacent area.

**  
**Ranma stopped a few inches away from the tree and raised his fist. Genma looked on in surprise. Surely the boy didn't want to… was Genma's thought before his son let his fist fly towards the tree. The Saotome patriarch wanted to throw a tantrum. Hadn't he taught the boy that punching a hole into a tree or anything else without the usage of ki would lead to severe injuries? Idiot boy!

**  
**However, Genma's eyes got as large as dinner plates at what happened next, Ranma's fist punched through the thick tree-trunk as if said trunk was made of paper. When Ranma pulled his fist back Genma could see that his son had made a sizable hole in the trunk. And that without any added ki! Phenomenal!

**  
**Genma's eyes narrowed in greed as he thought how he could promote the boy for pit-fights. All the money he could make! But first he had to know for sure.  
"Boy, did you just punch a hole into that three without using your ki?"

**  
**His son turned around.  
"Yeah, pop. That I did. Pretty cool, huh?"

**  
**Before Genma could answer, a new voice spoke up.  
"That it is indeed, young one. Which is exactly the reason why you will be brought into our tribe."

**  
**Ranma whirled around. Damn! He had been too absorbed in what he had done, and he hadn't paid enough attention to their surroundings. _That_ was a mistake he wouldn't repeat in the future. Scowling, the Saotome youth observed the newcomer, or rather newcomers.

**  
**Standing several yards away stood the weirdest sight Ranma had ever seen. A withered old crone stood over her staff, her long white mane almost reaching the ground. In all honesty, the old woman, at least Ranma thought that it was a woman, looked more like a troll.

**  
**The four women who accompanied her were a totally different matter. All of them breath-takingly beautiful, but Ranma instantly disliked the air of arrogance and believed superiority they exuded. Ranma surveyed them quickly and he noticed that all of them were unsurprisingly armed with several and varying weapons. The pigtailed boy gave the old crone a glare.  
"And who d'ya think ya are that ya wanna decide my future?" he asked with a threatening growl, falling back into his old speech patterns so that he'd be underestimated.

**  
**The old woman sneered while the young women bristled.  
"I am Kuh Lon, the head matriarch of the Joketsuzoku Chinese Amazons. And you, outsider, will be brought into the tribe once my great-granddaughter has challenged you. I have sensed your ki from afar and make no mistake, we _will_ bring you into our tribe. Resistance is futile and will be punished severely, male."

**  
**With an unseen move of his hand Ranma told his father to retreat. Something the old man would surely have no objections against. The four young women looked like a piece of cake but there was something about that old crone. Ranma wondered briefly if the guide had been right. While his father retreated imperceptibly one of the young women stepped forward.

**  
**She had waist-length purple hair with small hair ornaments and was about 5'5" tall. The girl had brown eyes and she would have been cute had she not had such a ruthless and arrogant air about her. The warrior girl was carrying what appeared to be some kind of maces in both hands.  
"You I challenge, outsider! I is Shampoo, great-granddaughter of Elder Cologne and warrior maiden of Joketsuzoku! I is village champion and I is defeat you." she exclaimed and switched into a ready stance.

**  
**Ranma glared first at her, then at the old crone.  
"No. Ya must be freakin' crazy if ya believe I would join yer tribe. I have heard of yer stupid laws and I ain't gonna fight ya! If I win ya gonna drag me to yer village as yer husband where I'd live as some kinda breeding stock. So screw yer stupid laws! And b'sides, those are darn stupid names ya got there." he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

**  
**Shampoo looked at her great-grandmother in confusion. How could the outsider have heard of their rules? And what would she do now that he had refused her challenge? Great-grandmother would know. Hibachan always knew.

**  
**However, said great-grandmother was presently seething.  
"I am the head matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, the honourable Chinese Amazon tribe of heroic woman warriors, boy, and the keeper of three thousand years of Amazon tradition. And you, male are a two hundred and more years too young to oppose me. Either give up and come with us or fight and lose. You won't leave here without a fight and should you lose to _me_ you will be the husband of my great-granddaughter. And if we got stupid names then only because they translate inadequately into your inferior language, male." she said and spat the last word.

**  
**The Saotome youth started to seethe at the attitude of the old crone and the air around him began to charge with ki as Ranma brought his newly gained powers out. Confused and unsure the four younger women exchanged worried glances while the old crone stood her ground unimpressed. No upstart young punk would beat her. This foolish male was indeed 200 years too young to impress her with that feeble demonstration of what he though was power.

**  
**Ranma, on his part made no attempt to try to control his anger or to hide his contempt as he turned a pair of blazing eyes on the old crone.  
"Ya gotta a serious attitude problem ya dried up ole mummy. But if ya wanna get the snot beaten outta ya be my guest. I warn ya, if ya don't keep yer word ya gonna regret it. If I win, ya and yer tribe leave me the hell alone."

**  
**The old woman snorted.  
"You're in no position to make demands, outsider. But fine. As the outcome is clear from the beginning this will be the rules. Are you ready to face this one in combat and be defeated?" she asked as she prepared to attack.

**  
**The Saotome youth snorted right back.  
"In yer dreams, ya old ghoul." he answered as he switched into a stance.

**  
**His tail was curled up securely around his waist and looked like the belt of his pants. Additionally it was hidden by the baggy shirt the guide had given him when he had ripped his old one. No, it would not do to present a weakness to an opponent like the one he was about to face. That Elder was dangerous, he could feel it.

**  
**Genma had switched into the Umi-sen-ken, so that those crazy women would not have the brilliant idea to hunt him too. While his son had involved those weird Amazons in a pointless talk he had used the occasion to bring some distance between himself and the area of conflict.

**  
**Now he was observing what was going on from a safe distance from above the springs, but still near enough as to watch the fight that was sure to come. It would be interesting to see how his son would fare against those crazy chicks now that he had been transformed by the spring. And fight the boy would. After all, his boy never backed down from a challenge.

**  
**Said boy was at the moment awaiting the initial attack of the old crone. If he had read the arrogant old bat right she'd be the one to attack first, and that was just how Ranma liked it. Thus was his fighting style that he'd let others attack first so that his quick mind could analyze the style his opponent used only to find weak points and counters.

**  
**Then the old woman attacked and Ranma had to admit that her speed was impressive. Before his transformation he would not have been able to even follow her movements, but now it was piece of cake. Ranma casually blocked the blow which was aimed for his mid-section and a surprised Kuh Lon jumped backwards with a snarl on her face.

**  
**How had the insolent youngling been able to block her attack? She should have been much faster than that outsider should have been able to follow! Regardless, she would emerge victorious, as always. Smiling evilly to herself she readied her next attack. Time for the big guns to decide this fight early in her favour.  
"KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" she exclaimed and suddenly her fists seemed to blur.

**  
**Ranma was surprised at the several hundred blows which were raining down on him and despite his new speed and toughness some managed to slip through his defences. Defences which were loads better than ever before, the Saotome youth noticed. He had not taken much damage, in fact it was minimal. Loosening up the parts where the old ghoul had actually managed to connect the Saotome youth smirked to himself.

**  
**His new body was fantastic! And due to his very much improved speed he had been able to see how the Elder had moved during the attack. Hmm, maybe he should return the favour. Yes, most definitely. With a smirk he said  
"Normally I don't hit gals. But fer ya, I'll make an exception. B´sides ya old ghoul ceased bein' a gal a long time ago."

**  
**This incensed the Elder quite a lot, but before she could do anything she suddenly found herself under attack. And the outsider was using a speed attack like she had executed just a few moments ago! How was that possible? While she dodged and blocked the blows with her staff Cologne asked herself; 'what exactly this young man was'. She also noticed the increasing speed and strength behind the attacks and if she did not act fast the outsider would actually land a blow on her! Unthinkable!

**  
**She decided to up the ante and shot a blow for the outsiders' abdomen which he blocked with unnerving ease. Seconds later the two combatants were trading blows. Kuh Lon tried to hammer her staff against the side of Ranma's head but the attack only found air.

**  
**And she herself moved her right hand just in time to block a punch to _her_ abdomen, then her left hand to stop a knee from her nose. Damn, this outsider was really good! And it seemed that he was getting better and better the longer the fight lasted. Not good in her book…

**  
**However, said outsider was quite enjoying himself and strived in the fight. The old ghoul was good, that he had to admit! She was probably even the best opponent he had faced up till now and her old age did not seem to hinder her in the slightest.

**  
**That would have been impressive and even admirable had said old ghoul not insulted him and was currently trying to drag him off into a stupid backwater village so that they could use him as a breeding machine.  
"Gettin' tired already, old ghoul? I warned ya not to mess with Ranma Saotome!" he taunted.

**  
**The old ghoul growled as she countered a punch. For the moment she was able to keep the pace, but it really seemed as if the outsider got better and better throughout the fight; which was quite odd. Normally she managed to tire out even the most experienced opponents due to her huge ki-reserves she had acquired in 300 years but that youngling did not seem to tire in the least. In fact rather the opposite. Which was quite unnerving.

**  
**And already ten intense minutes of exchanging blows had passed. Maybe it was time to dig a bit deeper into her bag of tricks.  
"Splitting Cat Hairs!" she suddenly exclaimed and split herself into numerous images of herself. The plan was simple. Her mirror images would enclose, circle and ultimately confuse her opponent while she herself would wait for an opening to attack.

**  
**Ranma was quite surprised by the move and the young Amazon women grinned to themselves in anticipation. Now their Elder was sure to win as there was no way that the outsider could counter _that_ special attack. He had fought a good fight which made him even more valuable for the tribe. A male who could nearly hold his own against an Elder was indeed impressive and three young Amazon warriors envied one Xian-Pu for her future claim on the outsider male.

**  
**However, that envy came far too early. For Ranma was not out of the fight yet. Not by a long shot. The move _had_ surprised him, that was true, but due to the fact that he was now able to sense ki so much better he never lost track of the real Cologne. He pretended to ward off the mirror images and wore a (how he hoped) sufficiently confused expression, but when the real Cologne attacked he was more than ready.

**  
**His fist suddenly shot forward and snapped the staff which had been aimed for his temple cleanly in half. Elder Cologne actually staggered back in surprise and left herself wide open for the following attack. A snap-kick to the mid-section kicked her high up in the sky and the Elder landed undignified fifty feet away.  
**'Damn that outsider. What does he think I am? A ball to kick? For that he will _pay_! I can think about how that brat managed to overcome my splitting technique and block me later, first I have to punish him! Disobedient male, I will show you your place!'** she thought fiercely as she got to her feet with a snarl.

**  
**Then the Elder produced another gnarled staff from her stuff-space and used her Amaguriken speed to cover the distance that separated her from the outsider. Who presently smirked.  
"Do ya really think that anuther staff is gonna help ya? I ain't thinking that."

**  
**The Elder snarled. As much as she hated to admit it the insolent boy was probably right. She had not done much damage in hand-to-hand, so maybe it was now time for some tricks. Yes, the Elder mused, some pressure points could surely be of help here.

**  
**Suddenly the Elder used her staff to catapult herself up and behind Ranma and the youth was surprised when the hands of the old ghoul all but caressed his back. He just wanted to ask her why the heck she was fondling him when he noticed that his arms were suddenly locked in place. As much as he tried, he could not move them. Quite displeasing, that.

**  
**With a snarl that was as much directed at the old ghoul as at himself he turned to Cologne. Damn, he had let his guard down.  
"What did ya do to me, ya old ghoul?" he growled out.

**  
**Said old ghoul smirked.  
"As the knowledge won't help you in the least I feel I can tell you. I used a few pressure points to lock your arms in place. They will be absolutely unusable for a few hours. And the same thing will happen to your legs in a few moments. Face it, outsider: you have lost." she gloated. "Now you're going to be an obedient male and will marry my great-granddaughter."

**  
**Ranma seethed. How dare this old dried up mummy! Fighting with unfair means and locking his muscles in place! What _coward_ did something like that? The emotions of the Saotome youth had been unstable ever since he had received his new body and now his anger boiled over.

**  
**With a yell he brought out his battle-aura, only that his usually blue battle-aura was now deep red and at least three times as large as normal. He felt how his anger unlocked more and more power and suddenly the flow of raw power overcame the blockade Ranma had felt in his muscles.

**  
**As soon as Ranma had begun to put out his battle-aura the smirk had disappeared from Colognes' face. The boy could produce a battle-aura! And that was one of the largest examples she had ever seen! Her resolve grew. She _had_ to bring this boy into the tribe at all costs, for he was prime breeding material! Any offspring from him would make the Joketsuzoku stronger until they would be all but unstoppable!

**  
**Her eyes glazed over at the thought of overthrowing the weaklings in Beijing and distracted as she was she missed the snarl Ranma emitted when he finally overcame the blockade in his muscles. A second later the Elder felt a sharp pain in her jaw as something hard connected with her chin.

**  
**The four young Amazon women who were standing aside from the actual battlefield wore shocked expressions on their faces. How in Athena's name had the outsider overcome the pressure points the Elder had used? Normally those were very potent and served to lock anyone's muscles in place! What was this outsider male?

**  
**Cologne for her part felt like a golf-ball as she was catapulted into the distance by the punch. That her jaw was not broken was pure luck and inwardly she cursed herself for letting her guard down like that. In the distance she could see a still seething outsider, and if her vision was not playing any tricks the boy seemed to have grown and increased in muscle mass. Odd.

**  
**The Elder felt that she had no other choice now. Using this attack was always dangerous as the outcome was so unpredictable. Especially here. The outsider could even land in one of the springs and that would be a pity. Damaged goods always were. But in face of how the fight was going she was willing to risk it for the tribe.

**  
**Getting to her feet once more with the aid of her staff she readied herself. Conventional attacks were useless as had been proven and now it was time for the big guns. Cologne nodded to herself. Time to use one of her most devastating attacks in her arsenal: the Hiryu Shoten Ha.

**  
**And the Elder began right away with switching into the Soul of Ice which was an integral part of the attack. Normally the opponent had to be brought to generate an aura of hot ki but that was no problem right now considering _how_ utterly pissed the outsider was.

**  
**Then the attacker had to circle the opponent in spiral form while applying the Soul of Ice technique to hold onto the cold aura. And when the mixture was ready one released the cold ki into the hot ki of the opponent. This was usually more than enough to beat any opponent, and Cologne was confident that this attack would be more than enough to defeat the outsider.

**  
**Nobody had ever lasted against one of her Hiryu Shoten Ha, and considering their power-levels this was quite unlikely to change in the present situation. When she was through with the outsider he would be bloody, bruised and broken. _And_ ready to be carted off to the village. Cologne could see it before her eyes: this would be one of her greatest triumphs in a very long time.

**  
**Slowly the Elder began to draw her enemy towards her and she blocked each of his attacks with her staff or her arms, even if with difficulty. She was the best in using the Hiryu Shoten Ha in the entire tribe and staying in the spiral pattern was child's play for her. Cologne carefully kept her Soul of Ice up while she drew Ranma in an ever tighter spiral, and one quick look at the aura of the boy told her that he was indeed putting out a _very_ hot aura.

**  
**Deeming him 'ready' Cologne finally released her cold ki into the hot ki of Ranma.  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" she yelled and a huge tornado suddenly swept a surprised Ranma off of his feet.

**  
**The air currents inside the whirlwind were intense and shredded his clothes, and even Genma who had watched the whole fight from afar was somewhat worried about the boy. Inside the whirlwind Ranma was chiding himself for letting his guard down yet again. He had wondered why the old ghoul had led him into that strange spiral pattern but now he knew the answer. She had wanted to draw him into a trap and it had worked.

**  
**Had he still had his old body he would have lost. Hopelessly. But his new body was apparently a lot tougher. It did hurt quite a lot and the cuts and bruises he received from the air-currents were nothing to laugh at. Hmm, how could he disrupt this thing?

**  
**The tornado was quite powerful and apparently it had been fuelled by his own power. That he had guessed from taking a look at their auras just now. The Elders aura was still cold while his was burning hot. Had Ranma had any knowledge in thermodynamics he would have had an immediate answer.

**  
**But one must not know the working principles of something to see and feel its effects. That a powerplant delivered energy into households was common knowledge without knowing the working principles behind it. Though inwardly Ranma longed to learn these techniques. For the whirlwind-attack he had some pointers and he'd try out his theory as soon as he had the time. Right now other matters were important. Like getting out of this damn whirlwind!

**  
**Ranma could guess the plan of the Elder easily. The whirlwind should throw him around and injure him until he would pass out. Then they would be able to collect him and would carry him into their village where they could do whatever it was that they wanted to do with him. Probably have their way with him if he had evaluated the crazy chicks' attitudes correctly.

**  
**Would he ever allow that? No freakin' way! No bunch of stupid macho chicks would get him! No, Ranma Saotome did not and would not lose! Concentrating his thoughts on the annoying, arrogant old ghoul and the stupid, arrogant chicks Ranma brought out the anger in him. Once more he felt the feeling of raw power and when he brought out his battle-aura this time it felt more like a power-up than anything else.

**  
**The muscles in his whole body were suddenly charged with power and ki, and with a yell he brought out his battle-aura to what he felt was its current maximum. A maximum that was sufficient to completely disrupt the tornado. Unfortunately the whirlwind dissipated several feet in the air and as Ranma had not learned how to fly as of yet he landed hard in one of the many springs with a huge splash.

**  
**The five Amazons were standing some distance away and they were looking at the spring with curiosity. As what would the outsider emerge? Was it something gruesome or would it make the disobedient male more docile? The question was answered soon when Ranma emerged from the pool, completely unchanged. The guide had been right; the magic of Jusenkyo could not touch him any more. Ranma Saotome was indeed blessed by Jusenkyo. Fact that made five Amazons face-fault. This was unheard of and made the male the more valuable! They had to get him!

**  
**Ranma, for his part, was battered and bruised, but sure as hell not beaten. As he shook the water out of his hair he felt the incredulous stares of five females on him, and Cologne had nearly fallen off of her staff when she had seen what the outsider had pulled off. Not that he had not only disrupted one of her Hiryu Shoten Ha, with his own power, to boot, no, he had also emerged from a cursed spring completely unchanged! They had to bring him into the tribe at all costs!  
° _Xian Pu, She Ar, Har Ra, So Ap, we will attack the outsider together. This is too important for the tribe as that we could allow him to get away! Follow my lead. Now!_ °

**  
**The four younger women looked at each other and nodded. Each drew their favourite weapon and followed the Elder, honoured that they would be allowed to actually assist an Elder in battle. That the actions which the Elder undertook now were dishonourable was put in the back of their minds.

**  
**Ranma noticed what the Amazons planned and seethed even more.  
"So that is how ya keep yer word! Getting' help in a one-on-one fight, huh? Honourable, huh? Doncha make me laugh ya dried up old ghoul! Can't fight yer own fights, how pathetic!" he spat.

**  
**The four younger Amazons were taken aback by the harsh words of the outsider. Maybe because they were true. The Elder sensed this, and countered.  
° _Don't listen to the outsider. He is a male and males don't know what they're talking about. This is for the best of the tribe, children. So don't hesitate to attack the insolent male with all you have got. He has to be brought to his knees for his insolence! For the tribe!_ °

**  
**This convinced the young women. They had been taught from early on that the Elders were always right, and when an Elder said that it would be all for the best of the tribe who were they to doubt the Elder?

° _For the tribe!_ ° they chorused and entered the battle.

**  
**Normally Ranma had his reservations about hitting women but right now he was seething mad. What did those stupid macho chicks think who they were? At first they offered him an 'honourable' challenge without which he would not be allowed to left. So either fight or give up. Oh so many choices! Then when he _had_ grudgingly accepted the challenge the old crone used underhanded tricks in an honourable fight. Not nice.

**  
**But what she did now topped things. Instead of finishing the fight by herself she involved the girls. How _very_ honourable.  
"If this is how honourable the Chinese Amazons are then I hope ya all dry up 'n die!" he exclaimed.

**  
**His mind was in full battle-mode, and as the biggest threat the Elder had to be put out of commission before he'd deal with the girls. They were, gauging from what he had observed, biddies compared to the Elder. Ranma nodded briefly to himself before he suddenly shot forward, too fast even for the Elder to see. He was already very pissed and the anger he was feeling fuelled his powers and enhanced them.

**  
**Moments later Cologne felt her staff snap under a multitude of blows and mere seconds later it rained pieces of wood. The Elder barely had time to react as she brought up her tiny arms but she was way too late to block the blow that send her flying once more.  
**'This is getting old.' **she thought as she flew through the air like a somewhat oversized football.

**  
**But instead of letting up like the last times the outsider ignored the other targets completely and followed her trajectory. This was completely unexpected as she had estimated that the outsider would attack the young warriors first and remove them from the battlefield. Which would have given her enough time to recover. Most unfortunate.

**  
**Then it suddenly dawned on her. She had forgotten that the outsider knew their rules! He knew that if he knocked only one of the young warriors out he'd be her husband by Amazon law. That was why he was about to attack her! From her he could hardly run away considering her experience and skill. And the boy had probably known this and was now about to attack her. Well, let him.

**  
**Colognes eyes widened in surprise however when she saw that the outsider actually overtook her and positioned himself in her flight-path. The Elder overcame her surprise and stretched out her tiny arms in an attempt to touch vital pressure points on the chest of the outsider, but before she could make contact in her now somewhat controlled flight her hands were caught. The next thing Elder Cologne knew was that she was thrown into the air from where she was kicked against a tree via a brutal roundhouse-kick.

**  
**The impact was hard and what she had left of her ki-reserves did little to prevent injuries. Cologne felt how especially her right side suffered greatly. The self-awareness of her body told her that she had mild internal injuries, one broken arm and a broken leg. Bah! She had been off far worse. Instantly she redirected her ki-flows to overcome the injuries and then she produced yet another staff from her stuff-space. She propped herself off of the ground with difficulty. That had been one blow!

**  
**When she looked for the outsider she noticed that he was gone. Cologne looked around frantically before she engaged her ki-and aura-senses and when she felt his presence and still rising power-level her eyes widened. He was…

**  
**"Here!" suddenly a voice exclaimed and her vision exploded in pain. Ranma had landed a hard blow right into the face of the Elder which left her half-unconscious. Not feeling any remorse in face of what she had done to him and especially in face of what she had _planned_ for him Ranma finally punched her lights out.

**  
**Cologne fell over unconscious, defeated for the first time in 200 years. And upon seeing their Elder going down like that, at the hands of a male outsider to boot the four Amazons, one of them the great-granddaughter of said defeated Elder, saw red. They attacked in a blurry of blunt and sharp weapons but Ranma was able to dodge each and every blow.

**  
**From his father he had learned the basics of each weapon style, and especially how to disarm a weapons user. And even though his father despised fighting with weapons for some reason he had taught his son enough to hold his own in a fight.

**  
**Ranma concentrated on the one Amazon with the bon bouri's, and when the girl attacked his used his superior speed to disarm her. Then, with one swift evasive manoeuvre he led the two other Amazons, She Ar and Har Ra clash against each other and the two women could not stop in time and actually knocked themselves out.

**  
**Now a fuming Xian-Pu and a seething So Ap were the last Amazons left on the battlefield. Xian Pu stared at him in anger and produced a vicious looking sword from her stuffspace, fact that made Ranma raise a brow in interest.  
"This one get you for what you done to hibachan, outsider!" she exclaimed and attacked with her sword.

**  
**To Ranma she was moving in slow motion and it was child's play to dodge her attacks. Even when the other Amazon added her sword attacks to the mix they could do nothing to endanger Ranma. The pigtailed boy simple used the bon bouri's to block everything and after a short while both Amazons were disarmed.

**  
**However, he wanted to clear out of the area before the old ghoul came to. Untold what the old mummy would do when she was in the game again.  
"Gotta go now, ladies. I ain't saying it was fun, cause it wasn't." he said with a snarl.

**  
**Then Ranma blurred from sight, remembering well what the guide had told him. Don't, under any circumstances, hit a warrior of the Joketsuzoku. The Elders were fair game as they had already done their duty to the tribe and had born children.

**  
**The two stupid chicks had knocked themselves out so no danger there. And honestly he did not care what the stupid tribe would do about the fact that he had defeated an Elder. They could all go and screw themselves for all he cared. And now it was finally time to get out of this crazy area. The sooner, the better! Crazy chicks!

**  
**Using his speed Ranma got away nearly unseen by the crazy chicks and soon Ranma and his father who had joined his son and had made himself known were on the run from a bunch of angry Chinese Amazons. In the following weeks the two Amazons Xian Pu and So Ap proved to be quite persistent, but finally Ranma and Genma managed to lose them. Their destination was now Japan, to be exact, the Nerima ward, Tokyo.

**  
to be continued…**

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**Darkman v3, Kazua, DemonVidel, Chi Vayne, Ice-Tea-1983, Mack The Bringer Of Chaos, ranma hibiki, MarshmellowDragon, Hiryo, Lord Oberon, Rejhan, BeastialSunStormDragon, Ranko, Kuno-Baby, Ijustcrashed, Bobboky, Taiki, mgsaintz, tatsu.zzmage, al, Peter Kim, ChaosRune, Ebona Nite, Boon the Butcher, TheWhiteMonk, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, Firehedgehog, Jax9, borg rabbit, MazokuRanma, RGFJ, RubberNeck, Slade13, ron, LORD RYUMA, Smiles, Daniel Conrad, Kazaore, RockFox, Daniel Lynx, Innortal, glazedlookineyes101, trunks and goten, Lightsfaith, Wonderbee31, D-sama, Athenais, Silverscale, Edengrave, Gelionlegends, HeWhoWalksTheEarth


	5. Welcome to Nerima! V2

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. In fact, I don't own anything. So suing is senseless.

First off a big round of thanks to my prereaders Rose Vaughn and HeWhoWalksTheEarth for doing a grand job on betaing this. If you, my readers, find any errors we missed please point them out and I'll fix them. Also check out my other Ranma story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 4: Welcome to Nerima! **

**  
**The travel back from the Chinese mainland back to Japan had been quite eventless. Ranma and Genma had not been able to use the same means of travel they had used when they had first arrived in China, for back then they had swum the distance.

**  
**When Ranma had suggested this means of travel his father had protested loudly and pointed out that he would not be able to swim the distance because of his 'condition'. After all, as a panda he was weighing a lot more and a panda was not the best swimmer, considering his fur.

**  
**Ranma, for his part, had rolled on the floor in laughter and had hammered his fist onto the ground repeatedly, leaving quite deep fist-sized indentions in the ground. For quite a while Ranma had laughed his head off at his fathers predicament, and had Ranma not once more demonstrated how strong he was (leaving deep indentions in concrete was no small feat), he would have reprimanded the insolent boy. After his son had calmed down, Genma had demanded that they board a ship. Ranmas laconic question had been "Got any money on ya, old man?"

**  
**Genma had negated, but had argued that they could go onboard any leaving ship with destination Japan by night, unseen. For somehow, to Genmas wonderment, his son had learned and perfected the Umi-sen-ken. How the boy had done it Genma did not know, but he had found out _that_ the boy could do it. And that rather painfully.

**  
**But Ranma had refused to simply board a ship as blind passengers, and as he couldn't be forced to act against his will and sense of honour any more, Genma had had to relent. However, a brilliant idea on his part had saved him from drowning in the open sea. He had nearly forgotten, but Ranma had disarmed these crazy Amazon women, and those swords and maces surely were of some worth, weren't they?

**  
**After all, those were authentic Amazon weapons, and in top condition. And rather than throwing them aside or destroying them Ranma had stored them in his pack. Who knew if they wouldn't need them? Such weapons came in handy in the wilderness. And the disgruntled look on his fathers' face had only been the more motivation to keep the weapons.

**  
**But then and there, when they had been at the harbour of that odd Chinese seaport they had already returned to civilisation, and the usefulness of the weapons had thus ceased to exist. To Genma, who despised weapons of all forms anyway. When Genma had suggested selling them to a local weapons dealer Ranma had nodded. It was actually, for once, a good idea of his father. And to his immense surprise they actually got a fair prize for the weapons. More than enough to ensure the passage.

**  
**Genmas talents did not shine through often, but he was a master of negotiation. Which made it all the more illogical that he had sold him so often for so less. Even for two fish, rice and pickles. But Ranma had soon found out that those were no contradictions. His father simply stopped thinking when he got hungry; and as that happened quite a lot Genmas mind was on vacation more often than not.

**  
**Lately Ranma had managed to keep them fed quite well, and actually, for once in a long time, Genma had made a lot less problems. Not that the problems he had caused in the past were not more than enough and would come back to haunt Ranma sooner or later. And knowing Ranmas incredible luck that would be rather sooner.

**  
**Afterwards they had boarded a ship with destination Tokyo. Genma had been very glad that he had not had to _work_ on the ship for that would have been one of his nightmares: hard physical work on a ship. No, thank you. Watching the crew members had been more than enough. And the boy had actually teased him with it. All to make him angry, Genma was sure. Oh, why had the fates cursed him with such a dishonourable son?

**  
**These thoughts were running through Genma Saotomes head, as father and son were travelling along the main road of their destination, the Nerima ward in Tokyo. Even in his own thoughts Genma refrained now from calling his son a girl, for the boy had given him some very convincing demonstrations why he should better stop doing so.

**  
**And after the third and _very_ painful demonstration it had finally dawned on him that he could not treat his son like before Jusenkyo. If he were completely honest to himself then he had to admit that the boy had already exceeded his skills and power before Jusenkyo, and he would have been hard pressed to beat him even with his sealed techniques. But after Jusenkyo his boy had turned into a monster power-wise, and also his behaviour and attitude had changed.

**  
**From now on it would be very detrimental for his health should he continue in his past behaviour, that point had been driven home. And as his continued good health was as important to him as filling his stomach, threats to it had either to be overcome or pacified. As Genma was now far too weak to overcome the boy he had no other choice but to pacify Ranma and try his best not to insult the boy. But it was so damned hard to break a habit of ten and more years...

**  
**Shaking himself out of his musings, Genma Saotome turned towards his son. "Come on, boy! I want to be at the Tendos before sunrise. You can look at the area later!"

**  
**Ranma, who was hanging a few steps back, grumbled. It was just like his father to haste through unknown territory without checking for any dangers. He had had this habit even before Jusenkyo and it had been even intensified after Jusenkyo. "What's so darn important ´bout the Tendos? Who're they?" he asked.

**  
**His father had been very tight-lipped about their destination throughout the whole travel and had told Ranma only the basics. That they were going to Nerima, where his good old friend Soun Tendo lived. Now that they were nearly there he felt that he could tell the boy. "Son, as I said before, Soun and me go way back. We trained under the same master," Genma shuddered as he said that and looked fearfully around, as if expecting that someone would pop out of thin air, "and survived many adventures together." Then he got into telling the tale. "And before you were even born, boy, Soun and I formed an agreement that..."

**  
**That was as far as he got, for Genma found himself suddenly dangling from an inhumanly strong grip. "If ya even mention the word marriage´ I'm outta here!" he growled.

**  
**Despite the fact that Genma was sweating bullets he was determined to stand his ground. This was much too important, as it pertained his retirement, err, the joining of the schools. "Boy, this is a matter of family honour, and you will do _exactly_ as I say! This agreement was made before you were born, and it is your duty of honour that you have to join the schools!"

**  
**The grip on his throat lessened a bit, and Genma breathed an internal sigh of relief. It was too easy to get one over on the boy by using the Saotome family honour. Genma had never understood, why honour was so damn important to to his son. That was not how he, who only paid lip-service to honour, had raised his son. And Genma wondered until the present day how the boy had acquired such a strong sense of honour with him as a role-model.

**  
**He himself used honour only as long as it did not get in his way, and going back on his word of honour came as naturally to Genma as breathing. But this particular agreement was too important. For him. This one had to be fulfilled, or his retirement went bai-bai.

**  
**Needless to say, his son didn't need to know that particular detail. The only thing he had to know was, that this agreement pertained their family honour and had to be fulfilled. And his son was the epitome of an honourable man. Why the heck, he would never know. But it was an excellent weakness that he could use to get his son into doing what he wanted.

**  
**In the meantime said son glared at him while the boy still held him several feet of the ground. The muscles of his outstretched right arm were not even trembling from lifting his considerable weight. Genma had come to know exactly how powerful his son had gotten, and he knew that lifting him with one hand was something Ranma could uphold for infinity. The last six weeks they had spent travelling before they had shipped back home had been one hell of a learning experience for Genma in the regard just how powerful his son had become.

**  
Flashback**

**  
**_Despite the fact that the crazy Amazons had still been hunting them the two Saotomes had not let up any regarding training. As far as they had known they had been miles ahead of the pursuing Amazons, and they had agreed that they wouldn't let the fun of their morning sparring matches be destroyed by some upstart crazy chicks. _

**  
**_It had been the first day after they had been sure that they had finally lost the Amazons, and Genma had wanted to know what Ranma could do. "Come on boy, show me that you hit harder than a weak, little girl!" he had said._

**  
**_His son had growled, and with this the fight had been joined. And as much as Genma had tried, he had not been able to get through the boys' defences. Regardless of what he had done, the boy had had a counter for it. The Saotome patriarch had noticed that his son had not attacked at all; the boy had been fighting purely defensive, and his style had looked more fluid and powerful than ever. And that despite the considerable muscle-mass which he had gained through the transformation. Astounding! _

**  
**_Then Genma had taken it up a notch and he had actually used the Umi-sen-ken for the first time in a sparring match with his son. He wanted to know how fast the boy had really gotten. Inside the null-ki-field Genma had stealthily made his way towards his son. Genma had known that the senses of his son had gotten much better, and he had been glad that the hidden thief technique had made him as good as invisible. _

**  
**_And without making a sound Genma had approached his son, and when he had been in position he had dropped the Umi-sen-ken and had fired a sudden blow at the back of the head of his son. What had happened next had been too fast for Genma to follow. _

**  
**_Ranma had virtually exploded into motion and before Genma had known, his hand had been intercepted and he had been thrown over the shoulder of his son by utilising his own forward motion. He had landed heavily on the ground while Ranma had stood there with a smirk. "I hope that ain´t all ya got, old man!" he had exclaimed._

**  
**_Genma had scoffed. "If you were not so weak I would go all out, boy! Why have the gods punished me with such a dishonourable son who is as weak as a girl... URK!"_

**  
**_That had been as far as he had come. Then he had made acquaintance with the steel grip of his son around his neck. Again. His sons' eyes had flashed dangerously. "Listen up, old man, if I fought ya with all I got I would crush ya like nuthin. So doncha tell me that I'm weak if I coulda knocked ya out with one blow!" he had exclaimed, obviously pissed._

**  
**_Despite the fact that he had been in the weaker position Genma had snorted. Following his own credo as to never show emotions in a fight, and everything was a fight in Genma's opinion, the Saotome patriarch had not shown that he had actually been... unsettled by Ranma's casually displayed strength. The incident with the tree-trunk had been a pointer just how much stronger his son had gotten, but that he was able to lift his weight with just one hand without even trying was... unsettling._

**  
**_However, he would never show this to his son. Showing emotions, regardless of their nature, was weak. "Then act upon your words, boy." he had taunted. "Knock me out with one blow if you can!"_

**  
**_Ranma had smirked and thrown him several feet back. "Ya asked fer it!" he had exclaimed and had switched into his ready stance._

**  
**_Genma remembered how he had gotten to his feet. He had been determined to show his son who the better fighter was. He had been sure it was him because of his much greater experience and trickiness. Boy had he been wrong._

**  
**_Anyway, he had even resorted to his vacuum blades as he had known that the boy would survive them. Heck, the boy had survived a damn tornado, for Kami-samas sake. Ranma had been surprised at first, but then his face had shown something that had looked suspiciously like glee. _

**  
**_At first he had evaded the vacuum blades as if it was nothing and he had actually looked at them with a look of curiosity. But then he had suddenly blurred from vision. At least his vision. The next thing Genma had felt had been a sharp pain in the jaw, and then his world had gone black. He remembered that his last coherent thought had been **'But mommy, it isn't time for bed just now.'** _

**  
**_When he had come to, his son had been looming over him, with a smirk plastered on his face. "And that, old man," he had said, "was barely half o' what I got."_

**  
End Flashback**

**  
**Ever since then Genma had never admonished his son to fight full out again, for honestly, he was not sure if he would survive it. And despite all his deeds Genma clung to his life, and he had no need for an untimely death. Thank you very much.

**  
**Gathering his bearings and switching to the present, an uncomfortable present at that, Genma concentrated on the present situation and on what had led to him dangling from the iron grip of his son once again. Oh yeah, the Saotome-Tendo-agreement. And his son was still glaring at him. Obviously he waited for more of an explanation. "Boy, now set your father down and let me explain why this is so important… oof!" he exclaimed, while he was rubbing his sore backside from his position on the hard ground. No, streets were not comfortable at all.

**  
**Ranma, who had dumped his father rather unceremoniously on the ground, crossed his arms above his chest and tapped his right foot. "I give ya the chance ta explain. If the explanation ain't ta me likin' ya know what awaits ya."

**  
**Genma had the good sense to gulp, before he lifted himself into a standing position. Assuming an imposing stance, or so Genma thought, he looked at his son with a determined expression. Never show any weakness, even if your own son could punch your light out without even trying. "Okay, boy, now listen up. Tendo and me trained under the same master, and together we created two branches of the Musabetsu Kakuto. The Saotome Ryu that you know of and that you have learned from me, and the Tendo Ryu. When Soun and me were young we swore that we would unite the schools of the Musabetsu Kakuto should our heirs be of opposite gender. That is why we are here, boy. It is a matter of honour to join the schools, and your duty of honour to marry one of the Tendo girls." he said with the air of finality, crossing his arms over his chest.

**  
**The teen grumbled. He did not like it, not one damned bit. On the road he had been free, and there and then he had known nothing of arranged marriages or what they were good for. And at the time when his father had first begun to arrange marriages for him in exchange for something to eat or drink he had been far too young to comprehend it. Now he knew what arranged marriages were, and he hated the concept. Being forced together with a girl you knew nothing about was not Ranma's dream of starting a relationship.

**  
**In the last few years on the road Ranma had matured enough to understand what happened between the genders. Whenever his father had not been on his case he had used the time to learn everything and anything he could. That his fathers' teachings, that the art was all he needed was a bunch of nonsense had been impressively proven wrong in his first encounter with the Gambling King.

**  
**The guy had gambled him out of 'house and home', and that only with his cleverness. Ranma had reflected upon this ever since it had happened, and now he was sure that the guy had cheated. But this incident had shown him that there was more to life than just brawn. One had to have brains, and he had hidden his very well from his father. That he had a lot more up his sleeve was up till now completely unknown to Genma.

**  
**For example, the way he talked was by far not the level of speech he could talk at. After the Gambling King incident Ranma had been willing to learn everything, and the masters and sensei of the several different temples and shrines they had passed had been more than willing to teach him in secret. His father had never caught on, and probably suspected his son to be dumber than a dead piece of bread.

**  
**But after some thinking Ranma had found a way to let his true intelligence come to light, however ever so slowly. He would be able to justify everything with the transformation that had happened to him at Jusenkyo. After all, he had received a completely new, alien body. Which meant that he also had a different brain. And a different brain meant one hell of a lot of chances to express his true intelligence.

**  
**Turning back to the present, Ranma's eyes glinted. And one Genma Saotome did not like said glint. Not one bit. "Listen up, pops, and listen good: I don't like that stupid agreement one bit. In fact, I hate it that ya force me into something that I have no say in, and ya can look forward ta our next sparring match. But for the sake of honour, I'm gonna give it a try."

**  
**One Genma Saotome released a breath of relief, although the comment about the 'next sparring match' had him worried. But for a moment he had thought that the boy would refuse doing the 'honourable thing' for the first time in his life. It was a relief to see that the boy was still as gullible as before Jusenkyo. "Good, boy. I knew that you would do what honour demands." he said with a solemn expression. Then he noticed something. "Boy, was it my imagination or did you suddenly sound… different?"

**  
**Ranma pretended to look puzzled. "Whatever do you mean, pop?"

**  
**Not really caring Genma waved it away. Anything that did not pertain him ore his plans for retirement was unimportant. "Never mind, boy. Now let us get to the Tendos so that we can get everything in wraps."

**  
**His son nodded, and together the two followed the road. They were just five blocks away from their destination when a sudden downpour occurred, and Ranma fell over laughing at the comical expression on Genma-pandas face. He had kept changing quite often during their travel back and Ranma had been very glad that Jusenkyo had not done that to him. Changing forms at the whim of nature and other sources of cold fluid was not something he wished for himself.

**  
**Genma-panda was indignant. # **_Show some respect for your Elders, boy!_** # he signed. Flip. # **_Especially to me! And now stop laughing at your father like a weak…_** #

**  
**Before his sign could make a flip Genma-panda suddenly found himself lifted into the air once more. Ranma's eyes flashed. "This is getting old, pop. I broke ya off of the bad habit ta call me a girl, and ya know what? It would be my pleasure ta break ya off that lousy habit of calling me weak too! Believe me that would be fun. Loads. And if ya think I'm weak then start considerin' who's dangling from whose grip. Got it?"

**  
**The panda sweated and nodded his head so vigorously that Ranma thought it might separate from the backlash. Snorting, Ranma dropped the fat panda onto the ground. Grumbling to himself Ranma muttered about stupid pandas with stupid signs and too less intelligence to recognise when they were talking, or rather signing nonsense.

**  
**He had hated it before when his father had called him weak, and he had consciously known that his father used the insults to manipulate him, but the reflex had been too deeply ingrained into him. Now, ever since Jusenkyo his emotional make-up had apparently changed. He got angrier a lot more easily and Genma had soon found out that an angry Ranma was not something one wished upon oneself.

**  
**Little did Genma know, but Ranma was at present adjusting to being a Saiyan. And Saiyans _naturally _had a different emotional make-up than humans. It was all part of the package. But Genma had soon found out that insulting the changed Ranma was not a clever idea. And the last, err, sparring matches (although some would have rather called it punishment) had proven that.

**  
**Genma-panda noticed that his son was impatiently waiting for him to lead the way. Not that he, Ranma, hated the rain, far from it, but he did not like the feeling of a wet tail. And besides, he was already getting hungry again. His increased appetite had been quite the problem, and Ranma had had to hunt the local wildlife in China more often than not to get full.

**  
**But hunting had been no problem thanks to his new body, and roasting his prey over a bonfire had made fun. Though Ranma had made sure that he never hunted and killed more animals than he would eat. He was no squanderer, and he never intended to become one.

**  
**The trip back to Japan had be a problem food-wise until Ranma had learned how to catch his own fish. And soon it had come to light that he had an amazing talent for catching fish. In fact, the captain of the ship would have loved to keep him as a crew-member, but Ranma had politely refused.

**  
**What Ranma did not know was how lucky he could call himself that the moon had been destroyed long ago by the Z-Fighter Piccolo and had been replaced by an imitation. Else he and the world would have witnessed the first Oozaru transformation of one Ranma Saotome, the newest member of the Saiyan race. And that might have been an incident that could have turned from bad to worse. But as this danger was banned his ignorance didn't cost Ranma.

**  
**Meanwhile a disgruntled panda was leading a tall, young man towards a certain dojo in Nerima. Straight into what the young man felt could be the greatest folly of his father as of yet…

**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Elsewhere…**

**  
**Outside a typical Japanese home a man in a brown gi with long black hair and a slim moustache was checking his mail. Seconds later Soun Tendo, owner of the Tendo dojo and master of the Tendo ryu, looked at the postcard in his hand, a pleased expression on his face. He re-read the postcard just to be sure that it was no hallucination, but the words remained. Words, that he had so longed to read.

**  
**_Returning from China. Bringing Ranma.  
Saotome._

**  
**"Oh Kami-sama, how I've waited for this day!" he exclaimed. Then he burst into tears, which than rose to the display commonly known as the Tendo Patriarch Waterworks.

**  
**Moments later footsteps could be heard as well from the kitchen as from above. Akane and Nabiki Tendo rushed down from their rooms to find their father crying his heart out in a corner. And Kasumi, the oldest Tendo daughter, just emerged from the kitchen where she had pursued some culinary activity. "Father! What is it?" she asked with concern.

**  
**Not that it was unusual that their father erupted into a torrent of tears, even a cone of ice-cream that tasted good would do that to Soun. But considering the amount of tears their father was now shedding something special had to have happened. And further considered how excited their father was, something was definitely up.

**  
**"Hmm," Nabiki mused, "it could have to do with the postcard he is holding. Maybe it would be a good idea if I'd secure it before it gets unreadable." she said and went to 'secure' the postcard.

**  
**Once she had it securely in her hand she skimmed it. Her eyes narrowed and she directed a cold glance at her father. "Dad, who is this Ranma? And why is this 'Saotome' bringing him here?" she asked in a sweet tone, as in as sweet as a punch to the gut at point-blank range.

**  
**Instantly the waterworks stopped and the Tendo patriarch sweated. Then he sat down in his chair, and the girls seated themselves, too. Akane and Nabiki shot their father an inquiring glance, while Kasumi sat there with her usual serene expression. Finally their father had gathered his bearings... somewhat. "Aha hah, well, you see… myoldfriendGenmaandImadeanagreementwhenweweremuchyoungerthatifwehadchildrenofoppositegendertheywouldhavetojointheschoolsthroughmarriage." he said very fast, hoping to lose his daughters.

**  
**Said vain hope was reduced to naught, as his three daughters were not clever for nothing. Nabiki had recorded what he had said and was playing it back in slow motion. When she was finished Akane glowered, Nabiki shot a cold glare in his direction that made him shiver, and Kasumi exclaimed an 'Oh my!'. Well, so much for losing them.

**  
**Akane was about to throw a fit but Nabiki stopped her with a hand. Fact that made her glower even more, but for now she'd let it slide. She wanted to know what her father had planned, and Nabiki was usually very good in getting to know everything she wanted to know of and about a person. "So, dad, you mean to say, that this Genma… Saotome, I believe, and you, our dear father," the last two words were said frosty enough that a penguin would have gotten the goose bumps, "made an agreement before we were born that attested that one of us would have to marry the child of this Genma? To join the schools?"

**  
**Soun nodded at this with a proud smile. "Exactly, daughter. It is a matter of family honour and has the utmost importance. The two branches of the Musabetsu Kakuto must be joined!"

**  
**Nabiki smacked her forehead. "And what happens if this Ranma is a girl? Have you thought about this? It is not unheard of girls being named Ranma! The agreement only said that the schools would be joined if the two branches had offspring of different gender! But where does it say in this postcard that this Ranma is male? And what do you know about this… Saotome? What do you know about _Ranma_? Is he, if this Ranma is a he, rich? Is he poor? What about his education? Is he cute? Spill the beans, dad!"

**  
**The youngest Tendo daughter nodded in assent. "If he's a boy, then he's a pervert! All boys are perverts, and they only want to do perverted things with girls! I hate boys!"

**  
**Kasumi voiced her own thoughts. "Oh my, I hope he is not so young. Young men are so... boring. But father, you could have at least told us that we have a fiancé."

**  
**Soun was sweating. "All I know of Ranma is that he, yes, I know that Ranma is a he, for I have been there when he was born, has been training in the Saotome Ryu for over ten years. Ranma and his father Genma, my old friend and training companion, have been on a ten-year training trip. I don't know if Ranma and Genma are rich or poor, and I don't care, if only the schools are joined! Their last stop was China, and now Saotome is finally coming back and bringing Ranma! Oh happy day!"

**  
**Akane had gotten up and was rounding in on her father. Her temper was well known in the house, and presently it was boiling over. "Honestly, dad, how could you! How can you ask of us to marry a perverted boy that we have never met before? What were you thinking when you made this agreement, dad? What about how we feel about this, what we think, and if we want this? I'm sixteen, I don't want to be engaged to some perverted boy! Happy day! Honestly!" she exclaimed with anger.

**  
**Soun was cowering before the ire of his youngest. "But... but this is a matter of family honour! And it is not as if all three of you have to marry him. You can decide among yourself. And I'm sure that he is no pervert. In fact, I am sure that Ranma is a fine boy. Having Genma as his father, what could possibly go wrong?"

**  
**Akane glowered. "I hate boys!" she exclaimed, "And I'm not going to marry a stupid, perverted boy!"

**  
**Nabiki was still thinking the situation through. China meant travelling, and travelling usually meant money. And if this Ranma was a boy as their father claimed, and possibly a good looking and interesting one, she might finally be able to fill a void in her life. Ever since their mother had died it had been her duty´ to bring in the money that was needed to keep the dojo afloat. And she did that through partially questionable methods. To be honest, she was tired of it.

**  
**On the outside she never showed anything but her Ice-queen facade, the very image of a cool, detached and emotionless woman. She had suppressed her emotions after their mothers death, but lately she was asking herself if that what she had now, what she was doing now, and most of all how she lived, was all that life had to offer. Her life had been very loveless so far, and the last real date was something Nabiki couldn't even remember any more.

**  
**Anyway, in one year she would graduate from Furinkan High and she had already earned enough money through betting and investing money at the stock-market. Her father did not know seeing as he had not an inkling of knowledge regarding finances. Before her, her dear departed mother had kept the books, and she had inherited all of her talent and then some. Too bad that their father was only sitting on his butt and doing naught.

**  
**Had he taught classes in the dojo he would have helped her greatly financial-wise, but he was too unstable emotionally to even teach beginners. And the last advanced student the dojo had seen, well, that had been three years ago. But the money she had earned was safely invested to bring her a maximum of profit, and sooner or later it would be enough to finance college for all of them.

**  
**And maybe this Ranma Saotome could be her chance to change things, to change her life. She was tired that people did think her nothing else than a money-grubber and extortioner. Friends she had none. She had assistants, sure, but they were business associates, not her friends.

**  
**Ever since she had earned enough money to ensure at least the first year of college for Akane, Kasumi and herself, she was planning her retirement. The money she had invested was growing, and there was no need any more to be the highschool racketeer. Luckily she had been able to keep her activities under wraps from the authorities, but that was laughably easy in a school like Furinkan high where everyone, including the teachers, could be blackmailed.

**  
**But she would have to wait and see. First Ranma and this Genma had to appear on their doorstep, everything else would come. She would, however, wear her best kimono. That she had already decided upon. After all, a good first impression could work wonders. Nabiki doubted, that Akane would even try to pretty herself up, but despite that, her baby-sister would be her hardest concurrent. She was the heir to the Tendo school of Anything Goes after all. Which made her the logical choice for the engagement. But she'd worry about that when she had to cross this bridge.

**  
**Kasumi, for her part was also hanging to her thoughts. "I hope that he's older, so that I can marry him and do what honour demands. This way Akane and Nabiki won't need to. They are too young to be tied down. I only hope that it will be no loveless marriage." she muttered quietly.

**  
**The still glowering Akane had overheard this, and her mood changed from angry to caring instantly. She took the hands of her sister in hers. "Onee-chan, don't talk like that. You don't have to sacrifice your choice of husband for us. It would not be right of us to ask that of you." **Although it would be nice if this Ranma would pick one of you two. I already have enough perverts to deal with...´** she thought.

**  
**Nabiki was suppressing a genuine smile with difficulty. Her older sister was just too nice for this world, offering something like that. But at the same time her calculating mind thought this offer an excellent escape option, should this Ranma prove to be... inadequate. "Akane is right, Kasumi. Let this Ranma arrive first. Decisions can be made then."

**  
**Soun, who had been suitably cowed, nodded his assent. "Excellent suggestion, Nabiki. There's no need to get all upset about something that might happen in a few months. Who knows how long it will take Saotome to get here?"

**  
**"Hopefully forever." Akane muttered as she walked off towards the Dojo to work off some stress. All this talking about marriages and perverted boys made her fists itch...

**  
**------

**  
**Soun had just sat down in his favourite armchair again and was enjoying the peace and quiet after the talk. He had his newspaper, a bottle of warm sake and the knowledge, that the schools would soon be joined. What more could a man wish for?

**  
**However, he was shaken out of his happy reverie by the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Odd, he was not expecting anyone today. Could it be that… his face twisted into a happy smile as he went to open the door. If it already was who he expected it to be… now that would make this day a happy day indeed.

**  
**"Oh my," Kasumi, who came out of the kitchen, exclaimed. "could that be them already, father? And I haven't

even prepared anything yet."

**  
**Soun looked at his oldest daughter. "It might be them, though I can't be sure until I've opened the door." he said in jest.

**  
**Kasumi smiled at her fathers' changed attitude. Ever since the card had arrived he was in a much better mood, which was a nice change to the constant brooding and self-pity he had displayed before. She had seen how much the joining of the schools meant to her father, and if need be, she would do the honourable thing and accept the engagement to this Ranma. She would do nearly everything for her family, but she only hoped that this Ranma was not much too young for her.

**  
**Her father went to the door and opened it. Kasumi, always the polite and well-mannered housewife, waited in the background, but with the front door clearly in her view. When her father opened the door, both Tendos were very surprised at the sight that was presented to them.

**  
**A tall man was standing in the doorway, and Kasumi estimated that he was about 6'4'' tall, which was quite unusual. What the man was carrying however was what had surprised them. It seemed to be a… unconscious panda! How weird! Why would anyone carry their panda with them, and over their shoulder to boot? With a second glance Kasumi noticed, how heavy the panda-bear must be, but the stranger did not show any signs of being taxed by the weight at all.

**  
**And how well-muscled the stranger was! He had a delicious body, and those blue, piercing eyes of his which were so expressive, combined with this unruly, spiky hair… needless to say, unusual naughty thoughts were running through Kasumis head, and she suppressed them with a blush. The oldest Tendo girl noticed that her father was as astonished at the sight, but in contrast to her he had apparently not regained his wits yet. "Father, don't you want to ask the young man what he wants? I believe it is raining outside, and it would be the polite thing to ask him in."

**  
**Soun nodded absently to himself before he visibly gathered his bearings. "Young man, how can I help you? Can I ask you in for a cup of tea, and first of all, may I inquire why you are carrying a panda over your shoulder?"

**  
**Said young man smiled sheepishly. "This tub o' lard here told me that we were expected here. I am Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this."

**  
to be continued…**

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**ninofchaos, RagnaBlade, AZant, Wonderbee31, Ranko, loyal reader, goldfighter, Lord Oberon, DemonVidel, Rejhan, Jonakhensu, glazedlookineyes101, Hiryo, trunks and gotten, Red Eyed Divine Dragoon77415, Virgil, tech0, Slade13, Typhonis, Jax9, RubberNeck, EvilP, Exodus, Malichite, SlickRCBD, Smiles, Ebona Nite, Rannath, No-Name, Peter Kim, RGFJ, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, Gelionlegends, Richard Robinsons, Daniel fanstook, Lightsfaith, Darkman v3, dark dragon mage, D-sama, Bobboky, Innortal, Rionach 0., Silverscale


	6. Temper collisions

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. So suing is senseless.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 5: Temper collisions**

**  
**To say that Soun Tendo was surprised would have been a massive understatement. That tall, well-muscled young man before them should be Ranma? As far as he knew Ranma was around the age of… sixteen, wasn't it? Well, he was _remarkably_ tall and very muscular for his age, so it was no wonder that he had mistaken him for a grown man. "Are… are you really Ranma?" he asked, when he had finally overcome his surprise.

**  
**The tall young man nodded. "Yeah, and I have come a long way." he said, trying his best to speak as correctly as he could manage, just as the several sensei at the shrines and temples they had visited had taught him.

**  
**Unsurprisingly it was quite hard to quit the habit of using slang as of now. "If you don't mind, I would like to drop that stupid panda somewhere. Not that he's getting heavy, far from it, but he annoys me." **'For various reasons'. **was the added thought.

**  
**They had been two blocks away from the Tendo Dojo, when his father had once more practised his most powerful technique aside from the Saotome Final technique: the Saotome foot-in-mouth-technique, which had been sadly inherited by him, Ranma.

**  
**Not taking any shit any more from his stupid father he had knocked him flat and had then, to his annoyance, been forced to carry the stupid panda, seeing as he had made rapid acquaintance with a fire-hydrant in his flight-path. But it had been much better to carry his unconscious and most of all silent idiot of a father rather than to be forced to listen to his idiocy.

**  
**The people he had asked for directions to the Tendo dojo had stared at him as if he was coming from Mars. But only for a split second. Then they had surprisingly acted as if something like that happened every day and had told him what he had wanted to know. Ranma had shaken his head after this. Apparently this Nerima was somewhat… odd.

**  
**Switching back to the present, he was just in time to hear the man's answer. Which consisted of a torrent of tears. "WAAAAAAAAAH! You have finally arrived, Ranma! Now the schools can finally be joined! Oh I am so happy!" Soun exclaimed, and had Ranma not carried the panda he was sure that the older man would have hugged him; which would have been very detrimental for the older mans' health and life-expectancy.

**  
'Man, that guy is a wee bit on the emotional side, eh? Gonna watch him closely so I learn more about pops best friend.'** Ranma thought. "About the panda here, where can I drop him? If that's okay with you..."

**  
**Soun visibly gathered his bearings. "But of course. Just drop him in the backyard. Wait, I'll show you the way. Oh, and as you will probably have guessed, I'm Soun Tendo, owner of the Tendo Dojo and Master of the Tendo Ryu."

**  
**Ranma nodded his head. He had indeed suspected it. "Pleased to meet ya. But it would be far better if I could dump him somewhere here in the house. And if I could get some hot water and a towel, you'd soon see why." he said straightforward.

**  
**Soun was a bit confused at the request, but nodded nevertheless. He looked at his daughter, who had politely remained in the background. "Kasumi, would you set a kettle on the stove and heat some water and fetch a towel? Good." He said at his daughters nod. "In the meantime you can drop your… panda over here in the living room, Ranma. Follow me."

**  
**The Saotome youth did just that, and moments later he had the opportunity to get the annoying panda off of his shoulder. With a thud he dropped him on the ground, and Soun Tendo asked him to sit down. Before he would call his other daughters he had some questions for Ranma.

**  
**When both men had seated themselves in the low cushions the Tendo living room offered Soun started the conversation. "So, what can you tell me about your training trip with your father? And where _is_ your father? I was under the impression that you would arrive together."

**  
**"Actually, that is better explained once I got some hot water. Ya wouldn't believe it else. Trust me, I wouldn't believe it either, and I've seen it often enough. As for the training trip, I learned everything that there was to learn of the Saotome Ryu of the Musabetsu Kakuto, and here I am. And yeah, I know of the agreement." Ranma said with a stony face.

**  
**Soun's eyes lit up. Good! That would be one problem less. From his evaluation of Ranma he was sure, that the boy would have offered considerable resistance should he have been told here. If the boy was anything like Genma, he might have refused the whole idea flat out. And that must not happen!

**  
**The Tendo patriarch smiled fatherly. "Good, my boy. Then you already know that you have to pick one of my wonderful daughters as your future wife. Kasumi, my oldest, you have already seen, she is nineteen. My middle daughter is Nabiki, age seventeen. And finally there is my baby daughter, Akane, who is sixteen. You will come to know my two youngest shortly."

**  
**The pigtailed youth nodded. However, he had to voice some things he had had the time to think about after the panda had stopped being annoying and had joined the lala-land. "Good, Mr. Tendo. However, for this agreement to be accepted by me there are several conditions which can and will not be changed. First, I realise that this is an honour-pact between my family and yours, and I understand the importance for you; but I as an involved party have as much say. Second, I am not gonna marry a girl of whom I know nuthin about."

**  
**"But…" Soun started to protest, and Ranma held up his hand. "I am sure, that all of your three daughters are lovely, but I don't know them and have never met them. And to demand of me to choose a fiancée after the first meeting is something I can and will not accept. So, there will be no engagement before I have not decided which of your daughters I like and could potentially love."

**  
**Ranma stemmed the protest that was about to be voiced by silencing the other man with a hard glare. "It will only be decided after a given amount of time if any of your daughters and me are either friends, fiancées or complete strangers. I will not let myself be trapped in a loveless marriage, nor would I want that for any of your daughters. Besides, it does not say in the agreement which generation of the Saotomes and Tendos would have to unite the schools. You see, that are my conditions. If you have objections to this, well, I am sure that the Tendo-Saotome-agreement could be declared invalid because of some of my fathers' actions in the past. And truth be told, if you'd force me to choose one of your daughters despite all that I'd just leave and never come back, honour be damned. Do you wish that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest in a confident manner.

**  
**The last part was a big bluff on his part. Honour was what defined him and it meant everything to him, but Soun Tendo did not know him as of yet; and the man had no idea that he was nothing like his father. During their talk Ranma had analysed the Tendo patriarch somewhat, and he had realised that the older man did not take too well to pressure. The emotional outbursts a few minutes ago had been somewhat of a pointer.

**  
**All the more reason to get the man to do what he wanted before his father could influence his old friend in any way. He could not be sure, but he strongly suspected that his father had been the one who had suggested the agreement in the first place, with the ulterior motive to secure his retirement. Genma might think what he wanted, but Ranma was not stupid. Far from it. He had long since learned how the wind blows, and never again would he play by his fathers' rules.

**  
**Soun Tendo on his part was deep in thought. At first he had been about to yell at the young man for the gall he'd demonstrated by dictating him conditions. Then he realised that the boy had a valid point; add to it that he was very intimidating and that he didn't look like someone to fool around with.

**  
**Maybe he should really been given the time and opportunity to choose his fiancée. After all, he himself had not been the victim of a pre-arranged marriage and had married out of love. Wouldn't it be nice, if the one daughter who had to fulfil the agreement did not only do just that, but would marry out of love? Yes, it made sense.

**  
**He had been quite incensed at the part where the boy had mentioned that it might not work out, but again, Ranma had been right. The agreement had really not stated which generation would have to join the school; and as much as he tried, he could find no counter to this. And the way how the young man had spoken to him… it reminded him of the master; in short, the young man was a scary negotiating party and if he wanted a shot at joining the schools he'd have no other choice but to play by Ranma's rules.

**  
**Then there was also the titbit that Ranma was right; he could just walk away and ignore the agreement. The young man did not look as if he'd care about honour and / or losing the Saotome name. With his physique he'd probably be able to make a name for himself in a matter of months.

**  
**He had to grudgingly accept it, for he was sure that the courts would follow Ranma's interpretation should the matter of the agreement ever go to court. But there was still the hope that Ranma would fall in love with one of his daughters. After all, they were all lovely in their own unique way.

**  
**But then when Ranma had mentioned the actions of Genma his temper had emerged once more. Employing his demon-head-technique he bellowed **"WHAT ACTIONS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT HAS MY OLD FRIEND DONE? AND HOW COULD IT MAKE THE AGREEMENT INVALID?" **

**  
**Ranma had been suitably impressed by the ki-manifestation, at least at first. Had he been his old self he might have been downright scared by it. But now, considering his own mastery of ki he was only mildly impressed. And quite sure that he could copy and improve it if he wanted to do so. "You would find out anyway at some point in the future, so I'm gonna tell ya. Pops engaged me to several dozens of young women, mostly in exchange for something to eat. I really dunno how many marriage agreements pop made for me, but that would shed a very bad light on his word of honour, eh? And if I am correct this pact _was_ sealed with a word of honour."

**  
**The demon-head of the Tendo patriarch had deflated when he had noticed that the young man sitting in front of him was not scared in the slightest. Which was a feat in and on itself. Yes, apparently Genma had raised a fine boy. "Hmm, I'm sure that Genma had only the best in mind for you and your future. I am sure that it is all one huge misunderstanding which will be cleared up easily. Misunderstandings have happened in the past too, and there is no need to go back on the agreement, heh heh. And I see nothing wrong with the conditions you mentioned, my boy. How long do you think it will take you to decide?" he asked eagerly.

**  
**The human-turned-Saiyan stroked his chin. "I had thought a bit more than a year would be okay…"

**  
**"What!" Soun exclaimed, "So long?"

**  
**Ranma smirked. He knew that he was in the better position, and he knew that Soun Tendo knew. "Yes. It's the traditional span of time that is granted to the engaged parties anyway, and in the style of that I figured that would be long enough to get to know all three of your daughters before we, the girls and I, make a decision. Take it or leave it, Mr. Tendo. Leave it, and I'll be out of the door and never come back. Decide now." he said, adding the right amount of command to his voice by adding his ki to it.

**  
**Soun looked as if he was about to cry, which was not far from reality; the way Ranma had spoken just now reminded him too much of the master. Finally he grimaced and nodded. "I agree, Ranma. On my word of honour." he said and extended his hand.

**  
**The young man took it and gave it a firm shake. "But I wanna have that written down and with your signature. I learned from wise men that the spoken word is good, but the written one is better for it is longer lasting and can not be contradicted as easily."

**  
**Soun grumbled. Damn! The boy should not have caught on to this! Now he really had no other choice but to give in. He had given his word of honour and in contrast to Genma his word meant a lot to him. In that regard he held it with the old Samurai. "Okay, Ranma. Follow me and we will set it up."

**  
**That he did and five minutes later Ranma was in the possession of a contract that stated what they had vocally agreed on before. The agreement would be honoured, even if only eventually, and everyone was satisfied. Should it, against expectations not work out, the agreement would be transferred to the next generation. Soun had never seen it this way but the schools would be joined at any event.

**  
**This gave the Tendo patriarch a feeling of calm, and he wondered why he had been so dead-set to join the schools as of now. In the end it would happen anyway, and now, through the contract it was practically assured. This son of Genma was remarkably clever, something he would not have expected from a boy who had lived on the road for ten years.

**  
**After they were seated again Soun voiced this. "I must admit that you surprise me, Ranma. You are not what I had expected." he admitted.

**  
**Ranma smirked in reply. "I can imagine. But I ain't gonna spill my secrets, Mr. Tendo. That would be telling and no fun."

**  
**At just this moment Kasumi came into the living room and graced Ranma with a beautiful smile; the Saotome youth felt himself smile back involuntarily. In her hands the eldest of the Tendo sisters was carrying a kettle, apparently filled with hot, steaming water. At seeing this Ranma smirked. He knew exactly that the water needn't be this hot but it was just too much fun to anger his stupid pops.

**  
**Kasumi continued to smile, and truth be told Ranma found this smile rather attractive, as well as the rest of her. She was quite a vision and had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Sure, on their trip he had not seen many girls, but he was experienced enough to recognise true beauty when he saw it. And Kasumi _was_ beautiful.

**  
**The only thing that put him slightly off about Kasumi was the serene and peaceful aura that seemed to surround her. For that was something that stood in stark contrast to himself. But he'd see and keep in mind that appearances were always superficial. He had one year and more to come to know the three Tendo daughters, and if each was as beautiful as Kasumi it would surely be an interesting year.

**  
**Meanwhile Kasumi had set the kettle onto the table, and was looking questioningly at her father. "You wanted hot water, father." She said and pointed to the kettle. "And the towel is right here."

**  
**Soun nodded. "Actually, Ranma here wanted hot water and a towel. What for, I am not sure."

**  
**Ranma smiled. "Before I show you, could you get your other daughters? I would like to give this demonstration only once."

**  
**The Tendo patriarch agreed. "Fine. NABIKI! AKANE! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" he bellowed.

**  
**Moments later shuffling steps could be heard from the staircase, but only one girl emerged. She was also quite a beauty, had brown eyes and short, brown hair, and was actually wearing a beautiful kimono. Ranmas first thought was **'Wow!'**, and both Soun and Kasumi were quite surprised that the else so cool and controlled Nabiki was actually wearing her best kimono. And she was smiling! If that wasn't a sign for the impending apocalypse, what then?

**  
**Nabiki for her part had every reason to smile. When she had first laid eyes on who she supposed to be Ranma she had been hard pressed to keep her mouth from watering, laughing giddily and latching onto this prime example of what a male should be like; she was still fighting the urge to glomp onto him and yell 'mine'. This boy, or should one say young man, was a real hunk! Or, as her business associates would say, a prime example of class A beef.

**  
**Looks to kill, broad shoulders and chest, muscled like you wouldn't dream of, damn expressive blue eyes and that spiky hair of his… yummy! Needless to say, Nabiki thought Ranma to be quite adequate. "You called me down, dad?"

**  
**Soun, who overcame the surprise just now, nodded. "Err, yes, Nabiki. Please sit down. I called you down so that Ranma," he said and pointed at said pigtailed martial artist, "who is the son of my old friend Genma, could demonstrate us something. Do you by chance know where Akane is?"

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter smirked. She hoped this demonstration would involve a good show of those gorgeous muscles. "Gauging from the lack of noises from bricks being broken I'd say she's still up in her room. Probably listening to loud music again and hasn't heard you. Should I go and get her?"

**  
**"Err, yes, that would be nice." the Tendo patriarch said somewhat carefully. He was surprised again; his daughter was offering something for free? Had the pod-people invaded and he hadn't noticed?

**  
**Nabiki smiled and got up, leaving a confused Soun, a smiling Kasumi and a pleasantly surprised Ranma behind. The Saotome youth had not expected that someone who was as beautiful as Kasumi could exist, but he had been proven wrong impressively. This Nabiki was quite the looker, and that Kimono of hers had looked really good on her. Add to it that Ranma felt that she had spunk, in contrast to Kasumi.

**  
**There was something to this Nabiki, something that told him that she was quite the fighter, even if she did not carry herself completely like a martial artist. But from what he had seen he could tell that she had potential. Loads. "So this is Nabiki, your middle daughter, right? She is… nice."

**  
**Soun looked surprised for a moment, and then he nodded. "That she is indeed, Ranma. And I am sure that she would make you a fine wife."

**  
**Ranma raised a finger. "Ah ah, Mr. Tendo, don't even go there. Remember what I said, each of your daughters will get the same chance. I want to get to know them before I make any decision. So far I can say that both Nabiki and also you Kasumi," he said with a smile at said young woman, "are exceptionally beautiful and very interesting young women, and I am honoured to be in the presence of so much beauty."

**  
**Kasumi blushed, giggled and muttered a "Thank you.", while she drew her own conclusions from what Ranma had said. So each of them would get the same chance, which meant that nothing had been decided as of yet. Good! She'd love to get to know this attractive young man who looked much older than his physical age conveyed; as far as she could tell he didn't seem to be boring at all. Instead of a bore he seemed to be more of a boar, Kasumi thought with a barely suppressed giggle.

**  
**Soun on his part realised that any attempt at manipulation would be quite hard. But he'd try. He hadn't practiced Anything Goes for naught. While Soun was scheming on how to advance the joining of the school, Nabiki came downstairs again with another young woman in tow.

**  
**This had to be Akane, as Ranma concluded through the process of elimination. And in contrast to Nabiki and Kasumi she was not looking happy or even positive at all. In fact she looked decidedly pissed off at something. "So I am here now. And what for? To look at another boy? I got enough of that at school already, so I'll pass."

**  
**"Akane!" both Nabiki and Kasumi scolded. That Kasumi scolded her was no surprise, but that Nabiki did, was. Normally her sister could care less when she insulted some boy. Something was up here, and she'd find out what. Not bothering to give an apology as she was much to tired she surveyed the reason why she was here and not on her comfy bed, getting the rest she deserved after another hellish day at school.

**  
**So that was the boy. The one dad wanted one of them to join the schools with. She had to admit, he was not bad looking. Broad shoulders and chest, well muscled, tall… but still, he was a boy. And boys were perverts, that much she'd found out. And she would never marry a pervert!

**  
**"Hello." Ranma said, getting up. He chose to ignore her attitude for now. Maybe she was just somewhat reserved towards strangers and would de-ice later. "I am Ranma, heir to the Saotome Ryu and…"

**  
**That was at far as he got. "I know who you are." interrupted Akane. "You are that boy our father wants us to marry. But make no mistake, I won't marry you! I have enough boy trouble as it is. And don't even think of trying to force me; I'm the best martial artist there is in Nerima and I won't hesitate to defend myself." she exclaimed angrily. "Boys, they're all the same. Perverts." she grumbled to herself.

**  
**Ranma had tried to stay calm in face of her attitude, but as his body was still adjusting to being a Saiyan, that was easier said than done. And when she called him a pervert by association for no reason his anger began to boil over. Had Genma been awake he would have fled for the hills. He would have known _that_ particular look.

**  
**The pigtailed boy glared. "What gives you reason to think that I'd force myself on you despite that you don't even know me?" he asked coldly as he got up.

**  
**Akane stemmed her fists into her sides. "What reason do I need? I know from experience that all boys are perverts who only want to force themselves on girls so they can do perverted things with them! You are a boy, so add two and two!" she grumbled.

**  
**Boys! They were all the same. Ranma was a _boy_ and no man, even if he was kind of attractive. She'd had handsome guys after her too in the past and she knew they were all perverts. Tatewaki Kuno was quite easy on the eyes, and look at how he behaved. This one was the same as the rest of them, she decided. Only her crush, Dr. Tofu Ono, was different. But sadly he was so far out of reach.

**  
**"Akane!" was once more exclaimed from Nabiki and Kasumi.

**  
**Soun just sat there and watched the events unfold. This was much to his liking. If he could he would engage his youngest and Ranma right off the spot. They were perfect for each other! So much spunk! Alas, if only Genma was here he'd open the sake and celebrate.

**  
**Ranma however turned to Mr. Tendo. "Mr. Tendo, before your daughter insults me any further and I lose my cool I would like to demonstrate what I needed the hot water for." he said, as he grabbed the kettle, ignoring Akane completely.

**  
**This was indeed something that suited the youngest Tendo girl just fine. She had had a particularly bad day at school as Kuno had tried to 'shower her with his affections' five times. She still had the vain hope that all the poundings he was receiving at her hands and mallet would finally convey the message that she was not interested. But it seemed as if Kuno's skull was even thicker than Mt. Fuji.

**  
**She knew that she was probably treating this Ranma unfairly by lumping him over with all those other boys, but at the moment she could not help it. He was a boy, a boy like all those other idiots that were lusting after her, and from her experience boys meant trouble. "Do you really think you can appear here all of a sudden, burst into our lives and chose your bride? Do you?" she asked red-faced.

**  
**The pigtailed boy turned towards Akane and towered over her. "Do _you_ really think that your 'question' deserves an answer? I'm only here because of my stupid father, not because I chose to. No offence meant." he said with a bow and smile towards Nabiki and Kasumi, who smiled right back.

**  
**Turning back to Akane his expression grew hard again; he had no idea what was wrong with the girl but she'd not get away with taking her temper and problems out on him. The stupid teachings of his father on how to behave in the presence of women could go and screw themselves for all he cared.

**  
**Should the panda go and offer his other cheek, for he would not. "Now that that's settled, don't interrupt me again." Ranma said and concentrated on the kettle, while Akane steamed.

**  
**Soun on his part was ecstatic. There was so much spunk between his youngest and Ranma. Those two were a match made in heaven!

**  
**Ranma and Akane were thinking way differently, of course; especially Akane. This boy really understood to get her temper past the boiling point; not that it would have been really difficult after the day she had lived through today. And Akane did something she always did when in the presence of boys lately: she lost her temper.

**  
**Then she did something that would prove to be a mistake. Seemingly without Ranma noticing she reached for her mallet. Nabiki raised a questioning brow when her sister did something she else only did at school. Her surprise changed to alarm when the mallet materialised in her little sisters' hands and Akane swung it in a fluid movement, intent on bashing Ranma to deal out some justly deserved punishment; at least in her opinion.

**  
**Nabiki had no time to yell a warning, but she needn't have. Ranma reacted in a flash; his aura flared and first the kettle was placed onto the table, then he whirled around and stopped the clobbering tool with one hand. Next he pushed lightly, overcoming the resistance Akane offered instantly, and the result was that Akane went down and landed right on the still snoring panda, an expression of great surprise plastered on her face. The mallet fell out of her hands, landing on the flooring with a thump.

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter was surprised too; she knew just how strong her little sister was, and that Ranma had stopped the mallet so casually and with so little effort was astounding! Just how strong was this wild horse? Damn it, this guy was getting more and more adequate by the second! She'd have to ensure that her father didn't do something stupid and tried to hoist Ranma off onto Akane, her being the heiress to the Tendo school and all.

**  
**While Nabiki was scheming, the target of her scheming was presently glaring at a still surprised and sitting Akane. "If you don't reign your temper in I'll gladly do it for you. Else you'll make acquaintance with _my_ temper. And I can promise that you won't like it." he said darkly and reigned his aura back in with great difficulty.

**  
**Kasumi looked sternly at her younger sister. "That was most improper of you, Akane. Hitting an honoured guest is not nice." she scolded.

**  
**The youngest Tendo daughter didn't look chided at all, today she just didn't care. She had lived through a day of hell, and the stupid boy had deserved it. Besides, she hadn't even hit him. Scoffing Akane tried to get up from her improvised cushion again, but the panda that served as said cushion had decided to wake up just at that moment. Drowsily the pandafied Genma felt around in an attempt to orientate himself and accidentally touched the still developing parts of Akane.

**  
**The cry "Pervert!" rang out and seconds later a surprised Genma-panda went flying towards the koi-pond, courtesy of Akane's mallet which had mysteriously appeared in her hands.

**  
**Ranma on his part could not hold in his laughter that had built up ever since the temperamental girl had landed on top of his pandafied father any longer. He had tried, but the last bit had just been too much. When he heard a huge splash the neo-Saiyan laughed his head off, and his laughter even increased in intensity when a growling and soaking wet panda waddled a few moments later through the door that apparently led outside.

**  
**# **_Very funny, boy._** # Flip. # _**Laugh at your poor fathers' plight, will you.** _# Flip. # **_Oh why have the Kami cursed me with such a dishonourable and weak son…_**#

**  
**The sign was cut short, seeing as Genma-panda felt himself once more dangling from the iron-grip of his now deadly serious son. A son, who was now surrounded by a large battle-aura and was looking like death incarnate. The four Tendos were impressed, even Akane. Each of them were asking themselves whatever could have ticked off Ranma so verily, for they hadn't been able to read the signs, seeing as Genma's scribbling had been quite unreadable.

**  
**The panda sweated verily as he was suspended several inches above the ground, and that was not just because of the heat the battle-aura was exuding. The threat in Ranma's eyes was unmistakable, and Genma knew that he had gone too far.

**  
**Ranma's eyes were drilling holes into his pandafied father and the scowl on his face would even have impressed the Prince of all Saiyans; the thick muscles of Ranma's right arm weren't even trembling from the intense weight of the panda and to scare Genma-panda even further he hoisted him higher into the air. Soun Tendo stared in awe. Ranma was really strong! Damn would he get strong grandchildren! Barely able to stop himself from doing the victory dance he watched Ranma's next actions with all the patience he had acquired in years.

**  
**Nabiki and Kasumi were barely able to stop themselves from drooling, and both had stars in their eyes in face of the strength of Ranma while the pigtailed boy glared at his pandafied father. "Don't _you_ start harping about honour, old man, for you have none. And if you ever call me weak again I'll pound your normal form so bad that even your own mother would think your new self an improvement. So let me make this perfectly clear, if you ever harp on me about honour or call me names again I will show you the true meaning of pain. Is that understood?" he asked the animal, much to the surprise of the Tendos.

**  
**And the surprise of the Tendos even grew when the fat animal started to nod vigorously. Nabiki, being the most rational of the Tendos waved this away as a hallucination, although she was curious what Ranma had meant with 'normal form'.

**  
**But Nabiki was a pragmatist and looked at the facts; pandas were not intelligent thus the animal could not have comprehended what Ranma had said to it; thus Ranma talking to it and treating it like a person was suspicious. "Err, Ranma, this is a panda. I admit that it's impressive that it's trained to talk with signs, even if I couldn't read them, but what are you trying to pull here?" she asked cautious.

**  
**"Yeah. And how can you treat a poor animal this way?" asked a steaming Akane, conveniently forgetting that she had bashed said panda into the pond moments before.

**  
**Ranma just glared at her. "Don't talk about things you don't understand." he said to Akane and ignored her angry sputtering.

**  
**Then he turned to look at Nabiki while still holding his pandafied father suspended in mid-air in an iron grip. "This ain't no poor animal. Heck, the baka is as much a poor animal as a hungry hyena, and about as innocent. No, that would do the hyenas of this world injustice. Every hyena on this planet is more innocent than him. And I'm gonna prove that I ain't trying to pull nothing."

**  
**With that he dropped the panda and fetched the kettle. The water had cooled down too much to be effective any more, but that was no problem. Concentrating, Ranma brought out his power, and the air crackled briefly with ki. Fact that astonished and worried the Tendos quite a bit, and that made Akane ask herself if it was a good idea to anger that boy. But in the next moment she threw that thought right out of the window. She was the best martial artist in Nerima, this perverted boy could do nothing to harm her!

**  
**But she had to admit, even she was as curious as the others what this jerk had in mind with the water.

**  
**-.-

**  
**While Ranma was using his ki to heat up the water, the usage of his ki in addition to the repeated flaring of his aura had alerted a certain Kami of the Earth; Dende, acting in his capacity as the guardian of the blue planet had been busy with analysing what he had felt some time ago anyway.

**  
**An odd power-spike had occurred some time ago, but at that time it had been obscured too much by an outside force as that he could have gotten a good look on it. All he had been able to verify had been that the spike had occurred somewhere in China.

**  
**Then, a while ago another spike had occurred, but there and then he had been much too busy with warning the Z-Fighters of an incoming threat, and he had forgotten all about it up till now. It had turned out that a member of the Cold Empire had been out for revenge for the deaths of his brothers, but the Ice-jin called Icer had largely overestimated his powers and had had his ass handed to him faster than he could blink.

**  
**Now, after everything had returned to normal, well as normal as it would ever get around here, he finally had the time to gauge if this new power was a threat or not. Coincidentally yet another power-spike was being emitted just now, which would make his job easier; or so he thought.

**  
**Going over how the power felt he quickly determined that it bore no ill will towards Earth or its inhabitants. On the contrary, he had seldom felt such a pure heart before. Only Goku could compare, and that was saying something. Interestingly the source of the power-spike seemed to be of Saiyan origin, but he could not remember that any Saiyans other than those on Earth were left. There had been no signs of others, and his superiors had scanned the universe quite thoroughly after the Brolly fiasco.

**  
**The situation was an enigma, and he would watch how events would unfold. Interestingly he could not get a clear lock on this new player; it was as if some force was cloaking the individual from anything but a scan for intentions. Over his telepathic link he informed the other Z-Fighters that a new fighter was apparently emerging, but seeing as the signal was quite weak he suggested that they should leave him or her be.

**  
**The presence was as pure-hearted as Goku and seeing as he or she posed no threat it was the best course of action to leave him or her be; it just wouldn't do if the whole Z-gang barged in on the individual and caused him or her to panic.

**  
**Dende left Piccolo with the job to relay the latest news, and he was sure that Piccolo would do it in his usual calm and composed manner that would so piss off Vegeta. Ahh, he loved yanking at Vegeta's chains.

**  
**With a satisfied smile he returned to his meditations, sure that he'd be witness to some funny scenes soon. However, little did the guardian of Earth know that Piccolo would do more than just inform the others.

**  
**-.-

**  
**At the Tendos Ranma had heated the water in the mean time, and the fact that the water was bubbling indicated to the others that it was sufficiently heated. Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other; both Tendo sisters were getting more and more impressed by the young man's abilities. Akane on her part had just scoffed; she still believed that this perverted boy had nothing on her, and should he try anything it would be kapowie to the moon.

**  
**Their father looked at Ranma in astonishment and awe. "Did you just use your ki to heat the water, Ranma?"

**  
**Said Ranma nodded. "Yes. After I had learned how to bring out my ki it was easy. But now to the demonstration." he said, and a dumbfounded Soun nodded.

**  
**Then Ranma upended the kettle filled with hot water over the panda who had hidden behind Akane, and a few moments later a tall, bald man was jumping through the living room. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" he yelled, while he tried to fan himself with his hands. Ranma smirked, and the Tendos sweatdropped in classical anime style.

**  
**Still wearing a smirk while his father glared at him, Ranma said "Say hello to my father, the panda."

**  
to be continued**…

**  
Thanks to the ppl at Shinjis' board for helping me out with suggestions, ideas and comments. You rock! **

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s): **

**  
**JohnnyG, kinguofdoragons, patrick, Hiryo, Peter Kim, Drew, Shadow.R.Chaos, Wild Dude, RaZiel1, ss4-link, Oligel Ronew, RGFJ, michael, Varth, Lord Oberon, Wonderbee31, Jax, Jax9, AZant, Dumbledore, kyubi, Campin' Carl, Jace, shadowfox555, Cloud1239999, RockBane, Rorschach's Blot, A reader, squall seawave, Rejhan, Peter Kim, Darkman v3, RubberNeck, Son Wu-kung, MarshmellowDragon, Mack The Bringer Of Chaos, steve, ron, Rubel, Sky 05, SSJ Guyver1, Mythic chaos, trunks and goten, Gelionlegends, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, Innortal, Anaxim the Seeker, Exarikun, Silverscale, Bobboky, ninofchaos


	7. Genma's follies

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. So suing is senseless.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 6: Genma's follies**

**  
**To say that chaos reigned supreme after the 'demonstration' would have been a safe bet. The Tendos were looking at the tall, bald man, who had been a panda moments before, in utter confusion. Then recognition settled in, and Soun stepped forward cautiously. "Is... is that really you, Genma?" A nod from said panda-turned-human.

**  
**"And were you really a... a panda a few seconds ago?" Another nod.

**  
**"What in Kami-samas name did happen to you, Saotome?" he asked, as he handed Genma the towel which Kasumi had placed on the table earlier.

**  
**Genma rubbed himself off, sighed sadly and sat down in a vacant spot. "The horrors of Jusenkyo happened to me, Soun, old friend, oh the horrors!"

**  
**Tears began streaming down Soun's face. "Oh Kami-sama, the tales of the cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo, they are much too horrible to imagine. Err, Akane, what are you doing?"

**  
**Said Akane was glowing red and slowly advanced on Genma. "You! You're a human! And you touched me… you… you pervert!"

**  
**Genma looked surprised, and at seeing the expression on Akane's face he sweated. "I assure you, it was not my fault. I'd never do something like that voluntarily."

**  
**Ranma grinned at seeing his father in trouble, but sadly it did not last long. "Daughter, my old friend Genma is telling the truth. He'd never do something like that." Soun said, helping his old friend out; he was conveniently leaving out all the times they had been on raids with the master…

**  
**That stopped Akane in her tracks, but she scowled at the fat man. "If you ever do anything perverted around here it'll be kapowie to the moon. Got me?" she growled.

**  
**The Saotome patriarch nodded involuntarily. Man, that girl had real spunk! Now that would be the perfect match for his son!

**  
**Nabiki, who had sufficiently recovered after seeing the scientifically impossible just stared, and then asked "If those training grounds you visited are so dangerous, why on Earth did you visit them in the first place? Sounds quite stupid to me."

**  
**Ranma nodded and smirked. "Right to the point, Nabiki. You know, Pops, err, 'found' this guide book, which was written in Chinese. It held all those training grounds we visited, and some of them were actually okay. Then we visited Jusenkyo, and as the guide book was written in Chinese we could not read the warnings about Jusenkyo. Before it had always worked out and we had been able to get by, but Jusenkyo was different. _Very_ different."

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter nodded. "Let me guess, Mr. Saotome, you can't read or speak one word Chinese, can you?"

**  
**Genma shook his head, then dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "No, but that is beside the point. We always managed to get by despite that, and had that guide warned us nothing would have happened."

**  
**His son shook his head. "Nope, pop, the guide tried to warn us, but we didn't want to listen."

**  
**Now Akane spoke up. "So it was your own fault! I knew it; boys are always doing something stupid!"

**  
**Ranma glared at her. That girl was really pushing his buttons, and all the wrong ones. "What would _you_ know about it? Do you have the all-seeing eye? Where you there or what? I don't think so, so let me finish the explanation. As pop obviously has some problems with his memory that job is now mine."

**  
**Akane glared right back and was about to say something when Nabiki held her hand up. "Akane, I know you had a bad day, but give it a rest. I really want to hear how that happened. This is the first proof for magic I have ever seen and I want to know more. Besides, it's not polite to take out your bad mood on our guest."

**  
**The youngest Tendo girl suppressed a sigh and nodded, for her sister was right. Yet she could not help it; she just could not deal with this Ranma today; any other day would have been way better, and she was sure that she could have been objective about him then, maybe even nice, but today, thanks to Kuno and his idiots she just hated all boys more than ever.

**  
**It cost her quite some effort, but finally she looked at Ranma. "Sorry, but I had a day from hell."

**  
**Seeing Ranma nod in acceptance she then looked at her father, rubbing her temples. "Dad, I need to lie down for a bit. I had a _Very_ bad day and have a really bad headache." she said and got up from her seat.

**  
**As expected, her father just nodded. He would never dare to reprimand her, for she was his baby daughter; as such she had long since learned how to wrap him around her little finger. And her eldest sister might look disapprovingly, but she was sure that Kasumi would understand. She'd help her later on in the kitchen and everything would be fine again. At the moment she needed to get upstairs to get the relaxation the music and some Midol would offer her. That and a good soak in the furo later to drive away all the worries; if only it could ban the visage of Kuno from her mind.

**  
**Ranma raised a brow at that, but anything that would help that girl to curb her temper was welcome. Akane had just left when Genma tried to bring the conversation back on track. After all, his retirement was at stake here. "Soun, has the boy already picked his fiancée? With so many pretty young women to choose from that shouldn't be a problem, eh?" he said and elbowed his friend into the side.

**  
**Soun for his part shook his head. "No, Genma, he has not. Actually, he has made some suggestions regarding the agreement, and I must say that they're quite reasonable."

**  
**Now Genma was confused. What had the boy done while he had been unconscious? Well, only one way to find out. "What kind of suggestions?" he asked carefully, while Ranma smirked. Was his pops ever in for a surprise.

**  
**The Tendo patriarch ticked his fingers off. "Firstly, your son asked me to change the agreement somewhat."

**  
**Genma narrowed his eyes. 'Change' was not good. "Ranma asked to get to know all three of my daughters first before he would decide upon a fiancée. He wanted somewhat more than one year, and I agreed."

**  
**A twitching eye on Genma's part. "Then he said that if no feelings of love had sprung up between him and any of the girls, they were not to marry. And I tell you what, Genma, we both married out of love and I don't want for my one daughter who has to fulfil the agreement to only marry because of honour. My dear departed Kimiko would not have wanted that for one of her daughters."

**  
**Twitching increased. "But your son had a brilliant idea. Actually, we never said _which_ generation had to fulfil the agreement; so if nothing happens between Ranma and either of my daughters we could just transfer the agreement to the next generation with the family honour of both our families intact." Soun finished his explanation.

**  
**It was all that Genma could do to keep himself from screaming and ranting. Ranma noticed this and smirked, and he also noticed that the father of the girls had not mentioned his threat to just walk away should he not comply with his demands. He barely suppressed a smirk at this proof of his analysis. Soun Tendo seemed to be something of a coward indeed, a man who walked the path of the least resistance. Good to know that.

**  
**The girls were on their parts were impressed. Had Ranma not made his demands and had the fathers gotten their way one of them would have been forced into an engagement; it didn't take a rocket scientist to comprehend that people thrown together like this seldom had a happy and fulfilled relationship.

**  
**Genma however was barely able to restrain himself from throwing a fit. One year? He should wait one more year to live off of the sweat and hard work of his son? One year until the marriage? Then a thought crept up on the Saotome patriarch. **'_If_ the marriage comes to be…'** he realised.

**  
**Now that was the hardest blow. He could not believe how much he had underestimated his son. Apparently he had not only improved in the physical department. But maybe he could remedy what Soun had so foolishly agreed to. "Tendo, old friend, this agreement was made long ago and it said specifically that the schools would be joined. And of course we meant _our_ children! Don't you remember? The schools must be joined, and Ranma must pick a fiancée, now!"

**  
**The Tendo sisters were taken aback by the fact that Ranma's father made such demands. Said young man glared at his father and cracked his knuckles as Soun seemed to sway. But then…"Actually… no, Genma. I gave my word of honour to your son, and I can't go back on it. I promised him one year to get to know my daughters, and he will get it. And if the engagement does not come to be, well, there'll always be the next generation."

**  
**The Saotome patriarch was shocked for a moment, then he smirked. "But it is only a _word_, Tendo. Words can't be proven. Has the boy any prove that you agreed to the changes to the agreement?"

**  
**Both Kasumi and Nabiki reeled back at hearing that, and Ranma looked ready to kill, seeing as honour meant everything to him; the pigtailed martial artists' temper had already been on a short fuse the whole day as he hadn't had time to meditate, and the audacity of his father demanded punishment. How dare he try to screw him over in such a way! Hadn't his father understood that he, Ranma, was the one in charge of his life? A low, threatening growl escaped his throat.

**  
**All of a sudden Ranma just seemed to wink out of existence, and moments later Genma was shot trough the roof by a strong upper-cut. Growling, his massive chest heaving, Ranma tried to calm himself. "Sorry 'bout that, but he was _begging_ for it. I'll repair the roof later." he said and sat down again.

**  
**Two Tendo sisters and their father could just nod in surprise, and they were only mildly surprised when a fat panda came waddling in through the door a minute later; good that they had remained seated, or they would have been in dire need of a seat by now. However, a good, stiff drink would be welcome about now.

**  
**The Tendos then watched in fascination as a growfing and growling pandafied Genma helped himself to some hot water, and a quick trans-species change later Genma was rounding in on his son. "That won't help you any, boy. To hit your poor, defenceless father won't do you any good if you don't have any proof for your claims. You will choose one of the girls as your bride, boy, and you will do it now!"

**  
**Ranma ignored Genma's ramblings safe for one instance. "So you say that it would help me to hit you if I had some proof to back up my claim? Good to know that. Mr. Tendo, if you would explain it to my father? I rather keep my copy of the contract safe and out of his reach." said a smirking Ranma, much to his fathers' surprise. Next he looked sternly at Soun. "A contract which was sealed on both our honour, in case I need to remind you, Mr. Tendo."

**  
**"C… c… contract? Sealed on honour? What contract?" Genma asked incredulous, staring at Soun.

**  
**Kasumi and Nabiki were amused by the reaction of the balding man, at least for a fraction of a second. Then anger settled in, even in the elder Tendo sister; honour was something very important for her, and even Nabiki realised that seemingly even she had a less questionable honour than this man.

**  
**It really seemed as if this man wanted to force Ranma to marry one of them at all costs, regardless if they wanted to or not; and that despite the reasonable conditions Ranma had laid down to their father. One shared look told the other sister that they both didn't like this Genma Saotome.

**  
**The same could however not be said about Ranma; he had apparently done everything to ensure that none of them would be forced into anything, and they were thankful for it. What kind of relationship could form if two people were thrown together against their will, not knowing one iota of the other?

**  
**Assuredly not a stable and lasting one. For a stable relationship, aside from love at first sight one had to have a friendship first, an understanding of the other and shared interests. From there trust and respect could evolve, and ultimately love. But who could say that that would be the case for one of them and Ranma, despite his appealing outer package and apparent wit? Only Kami-sama, and he wouldn't spill his secrets.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The two elder Tendo sisters watched as their father bowed his head; then he looked up again and nodded somewhat chagrined towards Genma. Nabiki apprehended that her father had obviously realised that he might have given his word of honour a bit too fast, which was good for Ranma and them. Had it only been the word he really might have been able to go back on it, as dishonourable as that would have been; which might have meant instant joining of the schools. But no such 'luck'.

**  
**"Actually… your son demanded what we agreed upon verbally in writing. And I… I signed it. With hanko and everything." Soun said, and Ranma smirked at his father.

**  
**Soun showed Genma a sheet of paper, and Ranma's smirk grew. "Go ahead and rip it to pieces, you'll never get _my_ copy. If you so much as try I'll rip you a new one, and that as painfully as possible. This," he pointed at the sheet of paper, "was agreed upon on my honour, and in contrast to you I take my honour seriously. _Very_." he stated with a death-glare at his father.

**  
**Nabiki and Kasumi breathed a silent sigh of relief and sent a quick prayer of thanks to a smirking Ranma; by doing what he had done he had practically assured their right to have a say; both sisters were quite sure that they could come to like Ranma, but in their opinion it was far better to get to know him first than to be thrown together just like that. Yes, this young man was looking ever more like a very good catch; not only did he possess looks to kill, but it seemed that he also possessed a quick mind.

**  
**Genma on his part looked at his old friend in shock. "You… Did… _What_? You not only gave your word of honour, you actually _formalised_ it? Soun, haven't you learned anything from the master?"

**  
**Soun ducked his head, and his daughters noticed that with surprise. Which master? Their father had never mentioned a master. Now that was very interesting and warranted some looking into.

**  
**Nabiki barely suppressed a smirk in face of a new challenge to her information collecting abilities; she'd have to find out everything about Genma and by proxy Ranma, and she'd have to find info on that ominous master her father had mentioned. Hmm, maybe she could find a way to have this Genma pay for the expenses that were bound to ensue; on second thought, she was quite sure that she would find a way. She always did.

**  
**Meanwhile Genma had turned to his son. "Boy, what have you done? I told you about the joining of the schools and what it means to Soun and me. How could you do that to your poor father, boy?"

**  
**Ranma glared at his father. "How, you ask? Easily. I know how you are, pop. You're always using me to get an easier life and you never stop to think what you're doing to me and the others it affects. But this won't happen here, I have ensured that. If this agreement will be honoured, then on these terms. And if it won't work out, it won't. Live with it." he stated with steel in his voice.

**  
**Genma was not ready to give up. "Now see here, boy…"

**  
**The pigtailed boy glared, the glare promising massive pain; after he had lost his temper on his father once already he had sworn to himself to remain calm, but his father was pushing his luck. "No, you see here, pop. You have screwed up my life more than enough; I won't allow that you do that to the Tendos. And now accept it or I'm gonna kick yer sorry ass straight ta the moon. Right after I've pounded ya so bad that ya won't be able to move for a week."

**  
**At that moment Akane returned from her room and joined her sisters; she was looking a bit better, courtesy of the Midol she had taken. "Can't one get some peace and quiet in this house?" she asked to no one in particular.

**  
**Kasumi smiled at her. "They're quiet lively, aren't they?"

**  
**Nabiki chuckled. "You can say that again, sis. But my instincts tell me that it'll get really interesting soon. This Genma does not seem to be someone who gives up easily."

**  
**"What is going on here anyway? What did I miss?" asked Akane.

**  
**While Kasumi and Nabiki filled their still tired sister in Ranma and Genma were going at it harder than ever; insults were traded, and father and son were getting creative.

**  
**"You idiot, haven't I told you that meddling in my life will be punished? I ain't your damn ticket to a better life, so sod off! Stupid flea bitten panda, stop causing me trouble or I´ll do it for you!" Ranma yelled, his aura flaring around him.

**  
**But Genma, true to form, did not realise when to better back down. "Boy, as your father I order you to pick a fiancée! You will do it, or _I_ will do it for you!"

**  
**Now Ranma was getting angry, and the air started to charge with more and more energy, which also enlarged his battle-aura further. Genma gulped, but tried to stand his ground anyway. **'Show no weakness, Genma'**, was the mantra that his mind kept repeating at the sight of his angry son. And he knew firsthand what an angry Ranma was capable of.

**  
**Said Ranma drilled holes trough his father with his glare, and Genma involuntarily shrunk back from the heat of said glare. "Pops, I will _not_ do that. Our family has now a written agreement with the Tendo family, sealed on _my_ honour, and I will abide by it. If yer gonna force me ta act against it I will have to get angry. _Really_ angry. You won't like me if I get _really_ angry. And you know that."

**  
**Genma managed to recover his wits faster than usual, seeing as his early retirement was at stake here. "Boy, you will do as I say! And as you obviously can't chose _I_ will choose for you! Akane will be your fiancée."

**  
**Said Akane's head shot up at the mention of her name, and when the words Genma had said had registered she could barely stop herself from removing this idiot from their property; only the fact that he was an old friend of their father and a ´honoured guest´ saved him from that fate, and she limited herself to a death glare.

**  
**But that had nothing on Ranma's reaction. His aura was still growing in size in face of the utter idiocy his father was displaying. This now alarming visual display of his displeasure caused everyone to cringe. This aura was very impressive. The owner of said aura however did not care about any such opinions, he was much too angry to care.

**  
**Was his idiot father really that stupid or was it stubbornness? Anyway, in face of this attitude he had little choice. "Are ya totally incompetent, pops? Read from my lips: I Will _Not_ Marry Akane. Or anyone else." he said with barely controlled anger, letting his ki seep into his voice.

**  
**The effect was startling, for Genma was now cowering in the corner and the others had nearly lost their bladder control. However, Genma recovered as soon as an unusual stroke of genius hit him. "Ungrateful boy, you _will_ marry Akane. I, as your legal guardian, declare this foolish contract you made null and void! You _will_ marry Akane! And that is final!" he said with a smirk, crossing the arms over his chest in a self-satisfied way.

**  
**"I won't marry anyone!" exclaimed Ranma and Akane at the same time, both glaring at Genma.

**  
**The fathers however ignored them completely and were ready to celebrate. Soun was nearly delirious; his old friend had found a way to remedy his foolishness. How could he have thought that anything could be more important than the joining of the schools? It was their dream, their one big goal to unite the two styles of the Anything Goes. If it was possible to join the schools here and now, through Akane and Ranma, well, the better! Soun was sure that the two hot-headed teens would get used to each other, over time. And surely his dear departed Kimiko would forgive him for fulfilling his life-dream.

**  
**However, Ranma was not defeated yet. Not by a long shot. For Ranma Saotome does not lose. "Pop, if you do that I'll go to court and file charges of child abuse, child neglect, kidnapping, theft and general ineptness as a parent. And I'm pretty sure I can come up with more. How long do you think will you remain my legal guardian then?"

**  
**Genma paled dramatically, before calming himself. "Where is your proof for your accusations, boy? I have never done any wrong."

**  
**Ranma smirked. "I'd just have to print an announcement in the local newspaper stating that Genma Saotome is residing at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima. How long do you think it'd take for your debtors to appear? One day? Two days?" he asked.

**  
**Genma started to sputter, and Ranma pressed on. "And don't even try to pull the 'I'm just a cute little panda' trick, for I'd just include the advice to splash a certain stupid panda with boiling hot water. Even if your debtors think it a joke, I'm sure they'll do it anyway. Especially if I include the info that the panda is your pet."

**  
**"You'd really do that to your father, Ranma?" asked Akane, unsure of what to think of him.

**  
**Ranma nodded. "In a heartbeat. And I'm sure I'd get all the proof I'd need in the process, aside from what I already have." was his answer, which obviously satisfied Akane.

**  
**Then Ranma looked at his father. "And may I remind you, oyaji, that the charges of child abuse and neglect are well documented? The cat-fist ring any bells? Selling me to kami-sama knows how many people for food and stealing me back? Engaging me to hundreds of girls at the drop of a hat, and that just for a lousy meal to feed your fat belly?"

**  
**Genma sputtered once more, but Nabiki had concentrated on Ranma; she'd seen something in his eyes when he'd said that, and she suspected a tale behind it. Knowing Genma Saotome it was probably a tale one would need a strong stomach for.

**  
**She watched Ranma's smirk grow triumphant as he apparently readied the decisive blow. "And I can prove it. I'd just have to make some visits. Believe me, I know the route of our trip like the back of my hand. And after I'd have set some things straight, like that the engagements for food were just misunderstood charity, I'd have more than enough angry people who'd testify against you; not to forget all the shrines and temples you stole from. Face it, pops, you've lost. Much that I still… respect you, if you force me to I _will_ push this through. And I don't care what it takes, old man, I _will_ remain in control of my life! Get that through your thick skull!" he stated, growling the last bit with force.

**  
**His father had once more paled dramatically as his son had laid down his plans, and Genma could tell that the boy meant business. However, there was one approach left he could try. "Boy, you'd really sell out your own, poor father? Just like that?" he asked in a fake-sad tone of voice.

**  
**Instantly the temperature seemed to drop several dozen degrees, and despite that Genma Saotome started to sweat. The look in his sons' icy eyes conveyed a cold rage, and Genma knew that he had asked the wrong question. "I'd only return the favour _you_ did to me, pops." he spat. "Several hundred times, in fact. If you try anything I'll repay you with interest, for every single, bloody case." he promised.

**  
**"Boy, I'm saddened. What would your dear mother think of you if you'd do that to your honourable father?" he lamented, fake tears streaming down his face.

**  
**Ranma growled. "Dunno, pops. I can't ask her, cause she is dead, as far as I know."

**  
**The Saotome patriarch gulped and inwardly chided himself for being as foolish as to play the 'mother card', seeing as he had let his son in the belief that his mother might have passed away; a flash of something was visible in his eyes, and whatever it was, it made the observant Nabiki even more cautious. She'd have to look into the matter of Ranma's mother.

**  
**The Tendos, at least Nabiki, Kasumi and Akane, had by now drawn their conclusions. Nabiki would look into anything she could find about Genma Saotome; it was always handy to know your enemy, and as far as she was concerned, this man had to be classified as an enemy, based on the behaviour he had displayed. Aside from that, how dare he try to steal her hunky future husband from her!

**  
**Kasumi was thinking along the same lines; finally she had found someone she was interested in more than as a friend, and here did this fat, impolite man try to couple him with her youngest sister, who did not even deserve so much luck in her opinion.

**  
**Much that she loved her little sister and cared for her, due to her history she was just not able to be a wife to this wonderful young man. No, Genma Saotome would only get half of the helpings he'd else get. Maybe she'd even make sure that his laundry shrunk. With her practised innocence-act it shouldn't be a problem to pull it off.

**  
**Akane, who had listened in silence was still somewhat angry at the young man, but she began to realise that he did not seem to be the one at fault; it really seemed as if his father was the world-class jerk here, and if she thought about it logically, he had been the one who'd tried to push them together. Much that she did not want to marry Ranma, or anyone for that matter, she'd try to reign in her temper regarding him. From his prior behaviour she hadn't been able to detect anything perverted, and the fact that he'd tried to keep the fathers from forcing them into a marriage and had actually succeeded with logical arguments had impressed her. However, she'd watch him…

**  
**-.-

**  
**Soun on his part was getting angry at his old friend over the things he had heard Ranma say. "What was that, Genma? You engaged the boy to other girls? For food? **HOW COULD YOU!**" he yelled, demonheading his old friend.

**  
**The Saotome patriarch was backpedalling once more. "But Tendo, the boy does not know what he's talking about! I'd never sully our pact, Tendo, never! You know how much the joining of the schools means to me!"

**  
**That seemed to mollify the Tendo patriarch, but his daughters, especially Nabiki and Kasumi were very cross with this man. How could anyone sink so low as to sell his own child for food! That was more than just child neglect, that was treating his own child like a commodity!

**  
**Even Akane, who hadn't liked the boy at first, was asking herself the same question: what kind of man was this Genma Saotome, and why the hell was their father friends with such a person? And how in Kami-samas name could Ranma have turned out as well as he apparently had, with Genma Saotome as a role model?

**  
**The young man in question was cracking his knuckles and slowly walked up to his father; his thick arm muscles were visible each time he actually cracked his knuckles, and Genma was sweating bullets. His eyes darted from side to side, valiantly trying to find an escape route; but before he could move a single muscle his son had appeared right in front of him. With a steely look Ranma grabbed the front of his gi and hoisted him up into the air.

**  
**For good measure Ranma rammed his quivering father into the wall, hard. The whole building seemed to shake, and the battle-aura the pigtailed boy was producing was testament to his anger.

**  
**Looking directly into his fathers' eyes Ranma growled. "If you ever again say that I don't know what I'm talking about, if you ever again dare to dictate to me whom I should marry, or if you ever again try to run my life for me, then I'll demolish you, change you into a panda and take you to the vet. Do you know what will happen there?"

**  
**Genma was rapidly shaking his head, his eyes wide with worry (after all, real martial artists didn't fear nothing), and Ranma smirked. Tightening his grip the smirk turned evil. "I'll have the vet neuter you, baka oyaji. Pandas are an endangered species, and it wouldn't do for your genes to sully the gene pool."

**  
**Nabiki and also Akane smirked at that, and even Kasumi was hard pressed to hide her amusement. A man, who acted so callous and thoughtless towards his own son, deserved a good scare. At least Kasumi hoped that those were the reasons why Genma had done what he had done, else something would have to be done about it; no, she didn't want to have a monster for a father-in-law, that just wouldn't do.

**  
**Her middle sister liked the way Ranma was thinking. "I know just the doc for this, Ranma." she said with a smirk. "And afterwards we could sell him to a zoo. Hmm, on second thought, maybe you shouldn't have him neutered. He'd suffer, err, be much better off in a panda breeding program. They pay very well, I've heard. We'd just have to keep warm water away from him. Yes, a warm-water allergy as ways of explanation should do nicely."

**  
**Genma managed a weak glare at her from his uncomfortable position in his son's relentless grip, and Soun exclaimed "Nabiki!"

**  
**Said middle Tendo daughter just shrugged, and Ranma grinned at her. "I like your idea. After all, I don't think my mom would complain, even if she were still alive. Should she still live, she wouldn't have seen the idiot for over ten years. Can't like him much anyway. I mean, what's there to like about baka oyaji?" he concluded, and Nabiki grinned right back at him.

**  
**A sweating Genma had meanwhile reached the conclusion that he had no other choice but to give in. "You win, boy. But the last word is not spoken about this."

**  
**Ranma dropped him like a sack full of potatoes. "The last word has _already_ been spoken, oyaji. I Will Not Marry Akane or anyone else as of now. The girls and me will decide after a year, not you, not Mr. Tendo. Any try to push us on your part will be dealt with accordingly." he said with his ki backing his voice.

**  
**Genma was rendered speechless for a moment, until another inspiration struck him and he scrambled back to his feet. "Not so fast, boy. You owe me for all the effort I put in your training! Without me, you would be nothing!" he exclaimed.

**  
**The pigtailed young man growled. "So I owe you? And what exactly do I owe you aside from several hundred beatings to get even, old man? You think I owe you? Get real!"

**  
**His father was having none of it. "Oh yeah, you owe me, you ungrateful boy! I sacrificed year upon year to make you the best martial artist ever! I sacrificed the prime of my life because of you! I literally put my lifeblood into this, and this is how you repay me? You break your poor fathers' heart."

**  
**Ranma scoffed. "Quit the acting, pops, or I'll do it for you. As if _you_ ever sacrificed anything. Prime of your life, your lifeblood… hah! Don't make me laugh!" exclaimed Ranma, getting into it. "Me on the other hand, that is a different story! I even sacrificed my sanity due to your incompetence! Thanks to you I lived a life of ten years hell!"

**  
**The Tendos were watching the verbal shouting match like one would watch a ping pong match; Soun was nearly crying after the flaring initial hope he had felt at his friends' sudden comeback, but it seemed as if his son was gaining the upper hand rapidly.

**  
**"Without me you wouldn't be where you are today, you ungrateful boy!" yelled Genma, trying to get the situation back under control; not that he ever had control over the situation in the first place.

**  
**Ranma glowered, then calmed a bit. "That's true." he conceded to the surprise of everyone present. "Without you and our spars and the ten year long training trip I wouldn't be what I am today." he said.

**  
**Genma looked smug for a moment, but Ranma was not finished. "However, it wasn't you from whom I learned the skills and techniques I employed in our matches; _you_ barely taught me more than the basic Anything Goes moves. Didn't you ever realise what I did? _I_ learned all what I know today on my own, all the moves and techniques from the monks and priests at the temples and shrines we visited, and I combined them on my own! So don't you dare claim it was you who mademe this good. You had but a miniscule role in that, oyaji. And it can be reduced to taking me on this trip and sparring with me." he finished with an icy growl.

**  
**"You wouldn't be what you are today without me, foolish boy! I taught…" yelled Genma.

**  
**"Don't you dare claim that _you_ taught me!" interrupted Ranma. "I only ever really learned from the monks and priests at the temples and shrines we visited, the monks and priests of whom you stole anything of worth to boot! If I wanted to I could renounce the Saotome Anything Goes Style anytime I wanted to and form my own! The techniques I have are mine and mine alone! So don't you dare claim anything to the contrary!" he yelled right back.

**  
**Genma was red-faced. "Selfish boy, without me and what I did you would be a weakling!"

**  
**"And what exactly did you do, oyaji? Any other strokes of genius beside the neko-ken, that you have to confess? A technique that's even 'better' than throwing the trainee into a pit of starving cats, wrapped in fish products? Well, fess up." Ranma stated in a falsely calm voice.

**  
**Silence reigned supreme for several moments and it was apparent that Genma had no witty retort; there could be no doubt to as to which Saotome had won the confrontation of wits. Ranma was still glaring at his father, beyond angry at him for trying to run his life for him. How dare this idiot try force him into something of this magnitude against his will. That demanded punishment.

**  
**With a growl he then turned to Soun. "Mr. Tendo, do you mind if I use your Dojo? I have some things to… 'discuss' with my father. Seems, that some important facts have slipped his inept mind. Like for example, that _I_ decide whom I marry. You won't dictate me the choice, oyaji, and so that you'll understand that I'm going to drive some truths home."

**  
**Kasumi and Soun actually pitied Genma. Well, Kasumi somewhat, and Soun a lot. He had seen that particular look on Ranma's face on another person before. If only he could remember where. Then it dawned on him. The master. He had always looked like that before punishing them but good. Oh his poor, old friend!

**  
**Nabiki for her part did not have one iota of pity for the fat man; in her book he deserved what was coming for him. Akane on the other hand was quite relieved that she would not have to marry Ranma; she had some really bad problems with the boys at school, and yet another encumbrance being placed on her shoulders might have proven to be the straw that would have broken her back. If she ever wanted to consider a serious relationship she'd have to deal with Tatewaki Kuno first. And that would be a chore in and on itself.

**  
**Nabiki was smiling at Ranma´s request. Hmm, this 'discussion' would probably involve a display of those gorgeous muscles that were hinted at under Ranma's shirt; the arm-muscles alone were something to drool over, but being a connoisseur and bon vivant she wanted to see the whole artwork. "Daddy won't mind if you use the dojo, Ranma. I'll lead the way.

**  
**The pigtailed boy nodded towards her, a smile gracing his face; however, his left hand never left the arm of his father and held it encased in a steel-grip. Dragging Genma behind, Ranma followed the middle Tendo daughter towards the dojo. The other Tendos followed, and Soun asked himself why Genma was so reluctant to face off against his son. Soon Soun would find out why.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The Tendo Dojo in the Nerima ward of Tokyo had always been a place of moderate quiet. Aside from the yells of a young woman, who occasionally practised breaking bricks, not much noise disturbed the neighbourhood.

**  
**However, that was about to change, and firms specialised in selling and installing sound-proofing for houses would soon make big profits in the adjacent area of the Tendo Dojo.

**  
**At present the whole Tendo family was crowded in said dojo. The youngest Tendo was waiting in anticipation for what was to come, just like her sisters and father. Ranma for his part was completely fixated upon his father, and he was determined to 'set some things straight', as he had dubbed it.

**  
**And then, on an unseen and unheard signal, father and son leapt at each other. Genma knew that he had a snowballs' chance in hell to win against his son, but he would not give up without a fight. Never! Besides, running just wasn't an option, seeing as Ranma would find him anyway, even with his Umi-sen-ken techniques.

**  
**Ranma, on his part, seemed to disappear from sight as he moved too fast for the others to follow. The next thing they saw was a Genma, who was flying to the opposite corner of the dojo. Milliseconds later Ranma seemed to reappear, with his fist outstretched.

**  
**Soun whistled. He had only ever seen the master move this fast. Very impressive, he thought to himself, as his old friend collided with the far wall of the dojo. Ouch! That had to hurt!

**  
**Akane stared, and Nabiki and Kasumi both had stars in their eyes. It was undeniable that Ranma was not only a hunk and deathly handsome, but darn strong. Especially Nabiki was licking her lips at the view of his muscles moving under that shirt of his; she was glad that her little sister had apparently not entered the competition for Ranma. With her being the heiress to the Tendo style it would have been a safe bet that their father would have tried to push those two together. With the situation being as it was she had all the chances, and she meant to use them.

**  
**Her older sister on the other hand had quite obviously entered the competition for Ranma; that had been proven when she had turned up her considerable charm.

**  
**Many thought Kasumi to be the silent wallflower, and usually she _did_ stay in the background; but if her big sister wanted something, she did go for it. Nabiki knew that Kasumi was interested in their local doctor and chiropractor, Tofu Ono, but said Dr. Tofu had the stupid habit to act silly in her sisters' presence.

**  
**Which indicated, that the young doctor was quite interested in Kasumi, too. But the inability of the doctor to express himself frustrated her sister verily. She could understand that, but it was just too darn funny how the doctor danced through his practise with his skeleton Betty just like a European gentleman whenever he caught sight of her big sister.

**  
**And normally her sister was the epitome of the traditional Japanese woman. _Normally_ she would never have taken the initiative, but as it was highly improbable that the dear doctor would ever ask her out on his own accord, she had made plans. Plans that Nabiki knew of, for nothing happened in the Tendo household without her knowledge. Her never-wavering attention ensured that.

**  
**But now it seemed as if her big sister seemed to be interested in the newcomer, and honestly, Nabiki could understand where she was coming from. To not be smitten by the Saotome youth one had to either be gay or dead. Or one had to really hate boys without being gay, like her baby sis. Yes, she knew for a fact that Akane was not gay, as her huge crush on Dr. Tofu proved.

**  
**But that Akane had firstly included Ranma in her boy-hating-routine and was only now acting normally was advantageous for her, and by proxy for Kasumi, too. She only had to keep her father and that Genma from doing something stupid, like say, pushing Ranma and Akane together. Akane _was_ the heir to the Tendo Ryu, and thus father's number one candidate for the joining of the schools. Hmm, maybe some more martial arts training was called for on her part. She was sure that she could convince Ranma to give her some private lessons…

**  
**These contemplations were going through Nabiki's head while Genma was being beaten to a pulp, and that rather mercilessly. It was quite a show, and the most impressive demonstration of martial arts skill and power she had ever seen. Or any Tendo had ever seen, for that matter. Nabiki marvelled how anyone could get that good.

**  
**There was no chance in hell that her baby sis or even her own father could ever get this good; especially with the way Akane had been trained. No one could climb new heights of martial arts only by breaking bricks, and the temper her sister possessed would prove to be problematic too.

**  
**Even Nabiki, with the little training she did to keep fit, knew that basics like breaking bricks and doing one kata or the other were just not enough to get this good. Though she doubted that _anyone_, even with being a master of the Tendo Ryu, could get _this_ good. After all, Ranma's father was obviously a master, and he looked slow and clumsy in comparison to Ranma. And that despite the fact that Genma was moving insanely fast too.

**  
**Suddenly Ranma stopped moving and pointed to his chin. "Gimme your best shot, old man. Show the Tendos that ya hit harder than a weakling!" he said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

**  
**"What is he playing at?" Akane asked, and Nabiki and Kasumi were asking themselves pretty much the same thing. Who in their right mind would give his opponent a free shot? Doing something like that either meant that Ranma was very full of himself and would get folded or that he knew what he was doing. But what was the case here?

**  
**Soun on his part was watching with trepidation as Genma pulled his fist back. Then the bulky man let it fly and connected solidly with Ranma's chin at a place, where also a pressure-point was located. Ranma's face was turned to the side by the force of the blow and actually stayed turned, which worried the Tendos except Akane. From her martial arts experience she knew that he'd already have fallen over if he'd been knocked out. That he had not was impressive.

**  
**And really, Ranma's head turned slowly to face his father again. A broad smirk was plastered on his face. Kasumi exclaimed a soft "Oh my!", while Nabiki smirked. Damn, that guy was not only handsome and strong, but also tough!

**  
**Again another Tendo, Soun, to be exact, was astounded. He knew from his own, painful experience how hard Genma could hit. And now, that his friend had, err, filled out around the middle, and had thusly raised his combat-weight, he suspected that Genma could nowadays hit even harder. Which made the fact that Ranma was still standing all the more surprising. And not only was the boy still standing, but he was apparently completely unfazed by the attack. With anticipation he awaited the boys' next move.

**  
**Ranma was still smirking when something unexpected happened. Genma switched into the Umi-sen-ken, and he heard Soun gasp.

**  
**The pigtailed boy on the other hand continued to smirk. "You think that's gonna save ya, old man? Remember the last times."

**  
**At present neither Ranma's nor Soun's opinion did matter to Genma, if only it gave him the chance to one up on the boy; and he would, seeing as he had improved the Umi-sen-ken since their last fight. He only needed the chance to surprise his son, for one blow to a certain part of the back of the head would end the match in his favour.

**  
**Stealthily he brought himself in position, and this time he was sure that Ranma would have no chance to defend himself. Pulling his fist back he suddenly dropped his invisibility and punched. What happened next was once more to fast to follow for untrained eyes. Ranma blurred and seemed to fly around somehow. Then he brought up his left arm to block the punch and counter-attacked with a hard uppercut to his fathers chin, making it a quick and hurtful knock-out.

**  
**The bulky man was sent flying through the roof, and Ranma looked sheepishly at Nabiki. He had heard her talking about repair costs before, and suspected her to run the finances here. From his evaluation of Soun he suspected, that the man seemed to have no interest in such things, and Nabiki's behaviour had been a pointer. "Sorry 'bout that. I will repair the holes in the roof later, for I dunno if I'll add some more to it. Gotta finish the 'talk' with stupid pop first."

**  
**Nabiki could only nod. Whoa, Ranma was really... adequate. Maybe a bit rough around the edges and somewhat uncivilised, but that could be expected after ten years on the road. One look at Kasumi told her that her big sister was feeling much the same way. Akane on her part was just standing there with her mouth hanging open, and Soun was not much better off. The middle Tendo daughter was tempted to say "Flies, you two, flies." but she was surprised as hell too. Ranma was more than good, and to be honest, the way he moved and fought reminded her of someone or something.

**  
**-.-

**  
**A hundred miles away from Nerima, Tokyo, a tall Namek was standing on Kami's lookout, his arms crossed over his chest. While Dende was meditating and Mr. Popo was busy watering the flowers the Namek by the name of Piccolo was engrossed in contemplations. At present he was going over the power-surge, trying to find out where it had been emitted lastly and who had been the source. Like the others he had felt the ki-spike too, and somehow it called to him; that was maybe the reason why he had been able to find out that their new player was a male Saiyan.

**  
**His father, Piccolo-daimao, had been a being of evil and chaos, and the polar opposite of Kami, of whom he'd been split off. Where Kami had been a being of order and goodness his father had been the exact opposite. Being his son he had inherited a lot of those traits; they had been dimmed, but had still been strong enough to cause him to seek out and attack those who fought for order and goodness; in most cases that had equalled Goku, the demise of his father.

**  
**Ironically the first son of Goku, Gohan, had been the factor that had influenced him away from evil and chaos, and after the merging with Kami the two sides of their beings had balanced each other out; the merging with Nail had furthered the process beforehand, but after the merger with Kami evil and good, chaos and order, had reached equilibrium.

**  
**Somehow the Saiyan responsible for the ki-spike virtually reeked of chaos, but he was completely lacking any evilness. Dende had been correct in his analysis, this new player possessed one of the purest hearts he had ever felt, Goku aside.

**  
**However, it was very odd that this Saiyan had appeared on earth so suddenly, and he had been hard pressed to stop the other Saiyans from investigating; admittedly, it was very mysterious that he had appeared on Earth seemingly out of thin air, without any warning or prior indication. Even Vegeta and Nappa had alerted them to their approach due to their ki-signals, and the same had been the case with Brolly.

**  
**Every Saiyan they had encountered they had been able to sense before he reached Earth; so why was it different here? And why did he have so much chaos in him that they couldn't even distinguish his powerlevel?

**  
**The Namek made a decision, and seeing as life had been pretty boring ever since the defeat of Brolly it came easy to him. He would look at the newcomer and evaluate him; and more important, he'd find out if the chaos in this Saiyan posed a threat, voluntarily or involuntarily, to the safety of Earth. The chaos-levels the Saiyan was emitting gave cause for worry, and it might very well be that something had to be done about it should the levels not reach equilibrium soon.

**  
**It would just not do to have a chaos magnet in the ranks of the Z-Fighters. With his cape billowing behind him he jumped off the lookout and suppressed his ki, his approximate destination being Tokyo.

**to be continued**…

**  
Thanks to the ppl at Shinjis' board for helping me out with suggestions, ideas and comments. You rock! **

**  
**


	8. Settling in

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. So suing is senseless.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 7: Settling in**

**  
**At the Tendo Dojo astonishment was still the prevalent emotion. And that was no surprise, seeing as the residents of said Tendo dojo had seen the most incredible martial arts demonstration ever. Even Soun Tendo was beyond impressed, and he had seen the master go all out.

**  
**Nabiki could hardly stop herself from drooling; not only did Ranma _look_ like someone who could fight, no, he was practically a martial arts god. The urge to glomp onto him and yell 'mine' was getting stronger still. One look at her older sister told her that she was feeling much the same way.

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter was raised out of her musings when Ranma asked something. He looked rather sheepish, which made him look cute, thought Nabiki. "Err, could anyone show me the way to your backyard? I think pop landed there somewhere..."

**  
**"Of course, Ranma. Follow me." Nabiki said, and she knew that she had beaten her older sister to it by a second.

**  
**Akane shook herself out of her stupor and followed her older sister. Soun and Kasumi trailed behind, curious as to what would happen now.

**  
**Meanwhile Nabiki had led Ranma to the backyard of the Tendo compound, and she could tell that he had liked the view of her behind. Well, the feeling was mutual. "Here you are, Ranma." she said as she opened the door that led outside.

**  
**Ranma smiled at her. Not his normal, cocky looking smirk, but an actual smile. "Thank you, Nabiki." he said, and bowed politely. Nabiki returned the smile and the bow.

**  
**This caused Soun, who was standing a few feet back, to think. Maybe his middle daughter was more to Ranma's liking than his youngest. For although there seemed to be spunk between Ranma and his youngest, it was questionable if that was enough. Soun remembered the quarrels he had had with his dear departed wife with fondness, but a working relationship was not defined by quarrels, rather through how they were solved.

**  
**And Akane was rather lacking in this regard, for an uppercut or a mallet to the head solved nothing. But he would watch and see. He had promised the boy one year, and despite Genma's and his best efforts Ranma would be granted this year; in spite of himself Soun had to admit that it had impressed him how Ranma had held his own in the fight of wits against his father; maybe it had been a mistake to side with Genma when he had tried everything to join the schools.

**  
**Apropos Genma, at the moment it looked rather bleak for his old friend. Even with the Saotome Sealed techniques, which were obviously not very sealed at the moment, he had noticeably been unable to beat his son. Genma had even used the Yama-sen-ken on Ranma, but the young martial artist had only smirked and blocked everything.

**  
**The Tendos watched as said Ranma marched straight towards his father, who was sitting on the ground, nursing a sore jaw. "So oyaji, I hope ya finally understood, that I won't be forced inta any of your schemes any more. The girls and I will decide what will happen. In one year. And you ain't got a say in this, old man. Try anything, and I won't hold back on ya. You know that you don't wanna make me angry. Remember Cologne."

**  
**Genma gulped, but Nabiki was not afraid to ask. "I bet there is a story to this, Ranma. Care to fill us in?" she asked with a smile.

**  
**Ranma sighed, and smiled back, even if weakly. "Sure. Now that pops has hopefully understood how the wind blows I can finally tell you what happened to us. Including how I acquired this." he said and uncurled his tail from his waist.

**  
**Incredulous stares followed, and the glare from Ranma promised pain to anyone who'd dare to insult him because of his body appendage.

**  
**"Err, nice tail, Ranma." Nabiki finally said with a completely innocent face, sounding like someone commenting on the weather.

**  
**Needless to say, everybody facefaulted, Ranma included.

**  
**---

**  
**Minutes later the group had returned into the house; it had taken a bit longer than expected seeing as Genma had once more practised one of his most powerful techniques, the Saotome-foot-in-mouth-technique. Ranma had had no other choice but to stop his father from sprouting any more nonsense, and this was most efficiently done by knocking him out; he had to carry him once more, but the advantages such as peace and quiet outweighed this slight effort any day.

**  
**Once inside Kasumi went to prepare lunch for them, and the elder sister politely refused Akane's offer to help her in the kitchen. The twitch of her right eye had told Ranma, that kitchen-work and Akane apparently did not seem to agree with the other.

**  
**The Saotomes and Tendos, including Kasumi who had returned from the kitchen when everything was boiling along, sat down in the living room, and when Ranma sat down his tail curled up around his waist automatically. Fact that astounded the present Tendos quite a lot. "If you don't mind my question, how _did_ you acquire this tail, Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

**  
**Ranma smiled at her. "Don't worry, I don't mind the question. I got the tail when we were sparring at Jusenkyo…" he began, and explained the whole story how they had sparred at Jusenkyo and what had happened there up to the present. "And here we are." he finished.

**  
**Everyone was in various stages of surprise, and Nabiki was the first to gather her bearings. "So that means you fell into a special kind of spring, which gave you a new permanent body instead of a curse that changes you with cold water? Is that about correct?"

**  
**The others except Genma looked at Ranma, who nodded. "Yeah. I fell, or rather was knocked, inta the spring of Drowned legendary Super Saiyan, whatever that may be. That's why I have that." he said, and waved his tail at them.

**  
**Which was something that was considered perverted by Akane. "Stop waving your... thing in our faces, you pervert." was her automatic response.

**  
**Ranma, who by now knew how this girl ticked, decided to take her down a notch to curb her behavioural problems. "Now listen here, this tail is a part of my body just as much as your hand is a part of yours. And its damn well nothing perverted!" he stated, putting some of his power behind his voice.

**  
**Akane instinctively wanted to deal with him like she did with the perverted boys at school, but a glare from Ranma, a Ranma who had brought out his battle aura stopped her dead in her tracks. "Don't even think about it, or I'll do worse to you than I did to oyaji. 'sides, do you hit every male who dares to speak up? What kinda behaviour is that?"

**  
**The youngest Tendo daughter was about to answer with an angry retort, but Kasumi beat her to the punch. "Ranma is right, Akane. You can't treat every male under thirty like that. What will happen if you punch a boy for asking the time, for example? He could sue you, and by proxy our family, and what would happen then? You know our financial situation, little sis. What Ranma did was _not_ perverted, and he had every right to reprimand you. Please try to stop regarding everything that boys do as perverted, the perverted boys at your school excluded, of course."

**  
**Her little sister visibly deflated, and finally looked at Ranma, obviously chagrined. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I just can't jump over my shadow."

**  
**Ranma raised a brow at that. "I guess there's a story to that?"

**  
**It was Nabiki who answered. "You guess correctly. We'll fill you in later; now we'd like to hear _your_ story." she said with a smile.

**  
**The pigtailed young man smiled back and complied. His tail curled up around his waist, and he continued his tale. "The guide had no idea what that alien has been, but I can remember something like a dream from my time in the spring. Something of a... fight. A fight for my life." he said, and his audience (minus Genma) listened spellbound. "And when I came to, the guide explained the curse to me. Only that I did not change back with hot water. We found out later that I am not cursed, but was given a new body by the springs. That's why pop changes, but not me."

**  
**"How did you find out that you are not cursed, Ranma?" Soun asked, having recovered somewhat from his surprise.

**  
**Ranma looked at the man and was confirmed in his assessment of the Tendo patriarch. The man was emotionally unstable, apparently highly so, and very much open to suggestion. Combined with a personality that seemed not to react well to pressure and always seemed to choose the easy path, meaning the path of least resistance, this made him an ideal target for his father's manipulations.

**  
**The Saotome youth was sure that had he not pressured the man into altering the agreement, he would be engaged by now, and most probably to Akane, as his father had proven. He was sure that Soun would have followed the lead of his father, regardless of their childrens' wishes; his behaviour when his father had tried to annul the honour pact made between him, Ranma, and Mr. Tendo was more than proof enough for this.

**  
**The pigtailed martial artist really wondered what was wrong with Akane, however. She was nearly as beautiful as her sisters with her long bluish black hair and expressive brown eyes, but more often than not she seemed to be angry at something. And that she had a hair-trigger-temper had been proven impressively. He would have to watch this girl to see if he could do anything to help her.

**  
**It wouldn't do for her to be angry all the time; Ranma knew this from experience, for his temper had been hell after the transformation. Only now it was balancing out (by the standards of the race he was now, Ranma suspected), but it still got its jollies when his idiot father did something stupid; which happened more often than not.

**  
**Switching back to the present, Ranma answered the question. "I'll come to that soon, Mr. Tendo. Well, you must know that the guide of Jusenkyo is somehow connected to the magic of the springs. That is how he knows what has drowned in the over a hundred pools that exist there, and that was also how he knew that I wasn't cursed. And later on I learned that he'd told me the truth…"

**  
**Nabiki whistled. "Over a hundred pools? And what has drowned in them? Did the guide tell you?"

**  
**Ranma had a dark expression on his face. "That he did. And believe me, this is a _really_ horrible place, Nabiki. I got lucky, and pop can hold his own as a panda. But there are springs that would render you completely helpless. The spring of drowned piglet, for example. Imagine a life where you turn into a little piglet when hit by cold water."

**  
**Akane could find nothing wrong with this. "So you'd turn into a cute little pig. And?"

**  
**Ranma sweatdropped. "Akane, that spring turns ya inta a little pig, complete with everything that goes with that, body size, abilities, everything; and pigs are generally eaten on sight in China." he said, and silence reigned supreme at the table as everyone present imagined such a gruesome fate.

**  
**---

**  
**Akane had a clearly revolted expression on her face, and Kasumi left a mental note to herself to avoid pork for the foreseeable future. "Oh the horrors of Jusenkyo, they're too gruesome to comprehend!" Soun exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

**  
**Genma nodded, mirroring the actions of his friend. "I can call myself lucky that the boy didn't knock me into a worse spring! Oh, why have the fates cursed me with such a w..."

**  
**"Finish the sentence and you'll only be able ta consume fluid food for a month, pop." Ranma said in a matter-of-fact tone.

**  
**The Tendos watched Genma's face go ashen, and the balding man sweated. "There... there will be no need, son." he said, trying to sound calm. For once he used his brain, and seeing as he'd received enough punishment for a day it was better this way.

**  
**Ranma nodded. "Thought so. Anyway, there're springs which are so horrible that they're disclosed by wooden fences, and the spring itself is then usually also covered in wood. And I was knocked inta such a spring by pop."

**  
**Genma crossed his arms over the chest. "Had you had your guard up, nothing would have happened, boy!"

**  
**Ranma grinned. "Oh sure, pop. And you wouldn't have been surprised by a giant panda that came right outta the spring I knocked ya inta?" he asked, and then looked at the Tendos. "You know, that panda came right outta the spring and assumed the trademark attack stance of my pop. And then it attacked. Imagine my surprise."

**  
**The whole Tendo family nodded. Yes, they could see how that would surprise just about anyone. Seeing their expressions of understanding, he continued with the story. "As said, the guide knew that an alien had drowned in the spring, but he had no idea what a 'Saiyan' was. And normally you get turned back with hot water, but that did not work in my case. Some time later the guide found out through the magic that I had taken on a new body, the one you see here. The pool the alien had drowned in became uncursed, and the magic of Jusenkyo had blessed me, as the guide told me."

**  
**"Blessed you, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked. "How?"

**  
**Ranma smiled. "I found out for sure when the Amazon Elder I mentioned used some attack on me and threw me into one of the cursed springs. Before this crazy old ghoul appeared on the scene and challenged me, that guide had told me that I could never again be touched by Jusenkyo. And when that old mummy kicked me inta that spring and I didn't change, those chicks were surprised as hell. Then I knew that the guide had spoken the truth. Jusenkyo can't harm me any more."

**  
**"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed, "That sure is helpful!"

**  
**Ranma facefaulted, as did the others, then the Saotome youth nodded. That was also a way to see it. "Yeah, I s´pose it is." he said.

**  
**After that he proceeded to tell the tale, how he had been ambushed by the Amazons, the subsequent fight first against the Elder, then against all five Amazons, the techniques Cologne had used (which caused incredulous stares), his knock-out of Cologne and their usage of the Saotome final technique: run away.

**  
**"But why _did_ you run away, Ranma?" Akane wanted to know.

**  
**Said pigtailed Saiyan tilted his head. "'Cause these psycho chicks live by a crazy set of laws. The guide explained it ta me. When an outsider male, such as me, defeats an Amazon in challenge combat and wins, he automatically becomes the husband of the defeated Amazon. Then he is dragged off inta the village where those crazy chicks have their way with the poor sod."

**  
**Akane smirked. "Wouldn't that have been much to your liking? After all, it must be a boys' dream."

**  
**Ranma bristled. "I'll have ya know that I wouldn't have enjoyed that one bit. Ya know, I'm a person with feelings, and not some breeding stock. Would ya like to be treated like a possession, like a thing?" he asked heatedly.

**  
**Actually, that prompted Akane to think. Was it that different to how the boys of the Hentai horde treated her? Shaking her head she looked at Ranma. "No, I wouldn't. I'm in a similar situation every day, and I hate it!" she exclaimed with conviction, her battle-aura swirling around her.

**  
**Akane's exclamation made Ranma thoughtful, and he nodded absently. It really seemed as if Akane had some issues, but she was interesting all the same; as were her two older sisters.

**  
**---

**  
**That thought caused him to make a quick evaluation of the three Tendo girls while he refilled his cup with fresh tea. Helping himself to some cookies Ranma went over the information he had on the three girls.

**  
**The middle daughter, Nabiki, was apparently wearing her best garb and had sided with him. Add to it that she was easy on the eyes. For lack of words, she was a babe, this one. And from his observations he could tell that she knew what she wanted, something that he could easily appreciate. It seemed that his interest in strong females had increased ever since he had gained his new body.

**  
**That also made Akane interesting, as she was obviously quite strong regarding the physical department. But the youngest Tendo girl apparently lacked the mental strength of Nabiki; and the youngest sister had anger issues that could compare to his own after the transformation. Add to it that she seemed to have strange views of boys. Of the three sisters she seemed to be the least likely candidate for a life-mate.

**  
**Kasumi he could not evaluate as of yet. The young woman carried herself with a quiet strength and elegance, and Ranma supposed that she was one of the pillars of strength in the household; needless to say, she was breathtakingly beautiful with her long, flowing hair and bottomless but so caring brown eyes. Also, her quietness and apparent submissiveness could very well be an act. Still waters and all that.

**  
**It would be nice to get go know not only the girls, well Nabiki and Kasumi at the least, considering the attitude of Akane towards boys, but also the internal situation. A warrior, and that was what Ranma was becoming, knew as much as possible about the area he stayed in.

**  
**He had noticed the changes in his way of thinking lately. For example, like when they had arrived in Nerima he had scouted the area first. Ranma also felt that he evaluated and viewed women differently.

**  
**Before he had looked only for beauty, if he had had the chance to look at all that is, with a stupid father who insisted that girls were a distraction to the art; according to the panda practically everything was, and he had learned from the masters and sensei he had met and who had taught him what his fathers views were worth, namely naught.

**  
**Thus he had built his own value system without his fathers' knowledge; he was now taking attributes like strength of body _and_ character into account, unlike his father. He would see what the fates would decide. Considering his past encounters with fate probably something utterly ridiculous.

**  
**Placing his cup on the table once he had drained it completely he looked at Akane, taking up where she had left off. "Then you know why I would have hated to be abused as a breeding stock. Like you I want the freedom of choice in all regards, and that's also why I fought stupid pops here tooth and nail regarding that agreement between our families. I don't want to be forced into anything, and I'm pretty sure that neither you nor your sisters want that either." he explained and ignored the indignant "Hey!" from his father.

**  
**Akane sighed once more. "Look, I'm sorry for that back there. I'm not used to dealing normally with boys my age. Usually they try to jump me, tie me down and date me. Some try worse." she said with a scowl. "But I show them!"

**  
**Ranma appeared to be shocked. "They try what?" he exclaimed. "Where? Why? Since when?" he asked with genuine care and interest.

**  
**Even Akane, who really had unlearned how to deal with boys her age normally, noticed this. "What is it to you? Why would you care?" she asked with slight suspicion.

**  
**Ranma noticed the tone, but ignored it. The girl really had issues with boys, and it ran apparently very deep. Maybe he'd now find out why. "Because what you describe sounds as dishonourable as it can probably get. Why do those boys attack you? And where?"

**  
**It was Kasumi, who answered. First of all she sighed. "This was all caused by the stupidity of a young man named Tatewaki Kuno. He is the son of the principal of this wards highschool. A year ago he issued a rather ridiculous challenge."

**  
**At that Akane steamed. "Ridiculous my ass! He's freaking insane! He and his stupid challenge!"

**  
**Nabiki snickered, but Kasumi looked shocked. "Akane, language!"

**  
**Akane continued to steam. "But it's true!" she exclaimed, only to add "Sorry, sis!" a few seconds later in a sheepish tone of voice.

**  
**Kasumi nodded and resumed her tale. "He issued the challenge, that whoever wanted to date Akane had to best her in combat. At first the fights were somewhat civilised, but when little sis beat every single challenger handily things soon got out of hand. And at present about... how many boys?"

**  
**"Something between forty and fifty. Sometimes more." Nabiki supplied, and Ranma stared.

**  
**Kasumi nodded. "Yes, about fifty boys, and all of them are trying to beat Akane. Every morning, now for over a year. That is why she has such a bad image of boys her age. She does not mean harm, she's just a violent maniac."

**  
**"What?" Ranma exclaimed incredulous, ignoring the discrepancy in the statement of Kasumi. "Have those bastards no honour? No shame?"

**  
**Then he looked at Akane, and she noticed the concern in his blue eyes. And that was something that surprised her. Maybe her sisters were right, maybe Ranma was really no pervert. But she'd watch her back nevertheless. She'd made too many bad experiences with boys already to trust easily. "Let me guess," Ranma continued, "those losers attack you all at once."

**  
**Akane nodded, surprise obvious on her face. "Yeah, that's right. How did you know?"

**  
**Ranma looked solemn. "That's typical mob mentality. They figure that they'll have an easier job if they attack in the pack, and if _everyone_ attacks, even those who'd normally do nothing will follow the lead of the others. The whole thing becomes a self-runner, and even the weakest boys will join in. And I bet some of those idiots even use weapons." he said with disgust.

**  
**Akane nodded once more, surprised both at his assessment of the situation as well as at his attitude towards her daily attackers. Before she'd have thought that he'd have gloated at her because of her predicament, and that he did not surprised her.

**  
**She'd really have to watch his behaviour in the future, before she did something she had not thought through. "Yes," she confirmed verbally, "those guys from the sports clubs attack me using baseball bats, tennis rackets and so on. But I always managed to beat them." she said, and cracked her knuckles in emphasis.

**  
**Kasumi looked disapproving. "It is not proper for a young woman like you to be engaged in fights like that, but due to the unique situation I can not really reproach you."

**  
**Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, with principal coconut keeping everything under wraps it is next to impossible to get the situation under control. That guy is as loony as they come, Ranma, but he has a lot of power and influence in the ward. Tatewaki has free reign. But I guess you'll come to know both Kunos soon."

**  
**That caused Ranma to look puzzled. "Whatever do you mean, Nabiki?" he asked.

**  
**"Oh, right boy, while we were on our way, I decided to enrol you into the local highschool; as of tomorrow you'll go into the same class as Akane. After all, the education of a martial artist must be well-rounded."

**  
'Plus, you'll be in the company of Akane and Nabiki. And with one of them you _will_ hit it off. You _must_, boy! The schools must be joined, and they _will_ be joined! And I will ensure it!'** Genma thought.

**  
**Ranma just nodded, "Okay with me, pop."

**  
**However, his internal thoughts were somewhat cautious. **'Ever since when does the old man consider education outside of the Art important? Now that's a new one. I bet he's scheming something, and I better watch pops closely in case he tries to drag Mr. Tendo into something.'**

**  
**Then an earth-shaking grumble could be heard, and Ranma looked sheepishly at his mid-section. "Heh, seems that I'm a bit hungry…" he said with a sheepish grin.

**  
**The others had face-faulted. That was only _a bit_ hungry? What would it sound like if Ranma was _very_ hungry? Hopefully the house would remain standing then...

**  
**Kasumi, ever the perfect hostess, smiled. "No problem, Ranma-kun. I prepared extra helpings in addition to the normal meal, and I'm sure that they'll be suffice to get you filled." she said with a smile.

**  
**Ranma smiled right back. "That's nice, Kasumi. Thank you. And once we're seated I'll explain the rest of what has happened to us up till now." he said.

**  
**Then everyone sat down, and Kasumi started serving the meal. She was pleasantly surprised when Ranma offered his help, and accepted all too gladly. It had been a long time ever since anyone had done anything for her, and it felt nice. When Kasumi and Ranma had served the meal, everyone dug in.

**  
**Soon everyone was glad, that Ranma and Soun were seated on either side of Genma, for watching the Saotome patriarch eat required a strong stomach. Instead of eating the food normally by chewing and swallowing it, Genma swallowed large amounts of food half-chewed.

**  
**It was a gruesome spectacle, and the three girls were glad that Ranma was eating much more sophisticated; granted, he was eating even faster than Genma, but far more well-mannered. Well, Ranma had had to make some adjustments due to his Saiyan appetite, thus a faster and more sophisticated method of food consumption had been called for.

**  
**As Ranma was a true master of improvisation, it had not taken him long to come up with something. The end-result was a refined art of speed-eating, which only bordered on indecent instead of being downright revolting, like the method Genma used.

**  
**After everyone was finally fed, which took a lot longer in the Saotomes case, something that Nabiki noticed with worry, Ranma continued to tell the story of their adventures after Jusenkyo. "…You see, those crazy Amazon chicks pursued us for at least three weeks, until we finally managed to lose them. Those chicks are really sore losers, and the other outsider rule they have fits perfectly into the cabinet of oddities. Ya know, if an outsider woman wins a challenge fight, regardless if she started it or not, the Amazon who lost has to hunt the woman to the ends of the earth and has to kill her. Crazy bitches, eh?"

**  
**Kasumi was the only one to exclaim "Language, Ranma.", while all others except Genma had disbelieving looks on their faces.

**  
**"You're making that up, aren't you?" asked Akane in a worried tone, and one could see that Nabiki was worried too.

**  
**Ranma shook his head, a totally solemn expression on his face. "I wish it were so. When the guide told me about this stuff I didn't want to believe it either. But when those crazy chicks attacked me and wanted to bring me into their tribe, I knew that one outsider rule was true. So it's pretty safe to say that the other is true, too. Idiotic bitches!"

**  
**Kasumi scolded him once more, and Ranma had the grace to look sheepish, even if he did not take it back. And it was a sentiment that was shared by all present. Nabiki shook her head in disgust. "Sounds to me like they have some primitive eugenics program running. But to force the male 'participants' into something like that… and then that 'must kill stronger outsider girl' bit… now that sounds like a sore loser deal, if I ever heard of one. You're right, Ranma, those Amazons are really crazy chicks. But what would interest me, how probable is it that they're persistent enough to follow you even here?"

**  
**Ranma placed his right arm on the table and propped his chin in his right hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. "To be completely honest with you, I haven't got the foggiest idea. They made a pretty darn persistent impression, but if they ever appear here I'm gonna kick them straight back to China. I really have no patience with idiotic women like them."

**  
**Soun looked somewhat worried, but Nabiki nodded. "Hmm, if they really appear on the scene, I'll have them deported so fast that their heads will spin. I have a lot of connections in this ward, and I'm not afraid to use them." she said in a steely voice.

**  
**Ranma smirked. Nabiki was really a woman to his liking. She had a hard edge to her personality, which was unsurprising as she had apparently had to earn the money to keep this household afloat. Nice. "But please _after_ I have beaten some sense into them. I still own that darn Elder a more thorough trashing for those attacks she pulled. And then that dishonourable act, to attack me with the aid of her warrior girls in a one-on-one-fight! I'm gonna show them what I think of dishonourable fighters. And to consider me as some possession, a darn breeding stock for their tribe…" he said in a cold voice, and clenched his fists.

**  
**The Tendos actually felt nearly sorry for the Amazons, nearly being the key-word here. Should they ever appear here in Nerima, a quite pissed Ranma Saotome would be waiting for them. And from what they had witnessed in the last few hours, that was not something you wanted to encounter…

**  
**---

**  
**Meanwhile a certain Namekian warrior was well on his way to Nerima, seeing as he had zeroed in on his target. The source of the ki-spike was most definitely a Saiyan, and his analysis of him was getting clearer and clearer the nearer he came to the district of Tokyo called Nerima.

**  
**Piccolo applied his technique of invisibility as he zeroed in further on the Saiyan, but he was surprised by what he felt. He didn't seem to be that strong compared to the Saiyans in their group, and possessed a powerlevel of approximately 300,000, Piccolo guessed. That was barely a fraction of what the strongest Saiyan in their group, Gohan, had at his disposal.

**  
**But something felt off about this power; not only was it shrouded in chaos as he had distinguished earlier, no, it seemed as if most of the potential of this Saiyan was somehow… hidden. Drawing nearer to his target Piccolos' eyes flew open in surprise. If he wasn't wrong then this Saiyan had immense potential, more than he had ever felt in a fighter, maybe as great or even more so than the vast potential Gohan had.

**  
**The Namekian was just flying over a dojo when suddenly a shout could be heard, accompanied by a strong flare of ki. "BAKA OYAJI! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FOOD!" followed by a lot of noise that sounded like someone beating upon something, and shortly afterwards a human missile broke through the roof of the dojo.

**  
**Piccolo nodded to himself as he watched the man impact the pond; it seemed as if he was at the right place. However, the Nameks' eyes widened at what he witnessed next. For instead of the portly, balding man a growfing and growling panda exited the koi-pond. What in Dende's name was going on here? That bore further watching.

**  
**Ensuring that he was as well invisible as unnoticeable Piccolo floated down onto the roof of the dojo. The next thing he saw was a stream of apparently hot water being thrown at the panda, and in front of his astonished eyes the panda changed into the balding man he had seen before.

**  
**Out of the door stepped a tall and well-muscled young man who was holding a still steaming bucket, which he let fall to the ground. The young man cracked his knuckles and flared his aura, and Piccolo had his confirmation; this young man was indeed the source of the power-spike. Yes, the tail that was curled around the waist of the young man was a dead giveaway. This was indeed a Saiyan.

**  
**Good that they'd used Shenlongs' powers to wish the moon back without the wavelength of light needed to change a Saiyan who retained his tail into the destructive were-creatures known as Oozaru; this had been necessary to ensure the safety of Earth twofold: on the one hand the placeholder he had created could not simulate the effects of the real moon like the tides which would have proved disastrous in the long run.

**  
**On the other hand it would just not do to have rampaging Oozarus running around. Who knew how many Saiyans were scattered across the universe, and how many of them would come to Earth to seek out the other Saiyans? This young Saiyan here was proof for this.

**  
**Looking at him Piccolo noticed that the Saiyan looked pissed off; from the look of it, at the balding man. Well, he'd watch and see how things evolved. Challenging the young Saiyan to a fight would make no sense at this stage, considering the vast differences in power between them. Silent observation was called for in this case, and he'd surely get an accurate picture of the Saiyans prowess through watching the fight that was apparently going to ensue.

**  
**---

**  
**For Genma Saotome things weren't going well at all; he'd only tried to get his boy engaged in some speed-training by stealing his food, but his son had not been amused, much to his confusion. They'd always engaged in such fights in the past, so why the extreme reaction? And had the boy had to hit him _that_ hard?

**  
**Shaking the excess water out of his fur he yowled in surprise when he was suddenly hit by a stream of hot water. Looking for the source of that unexpected attack he suddenly looked straight into the gleaming eyes of his son; at the latest when Ranma cracked his knuckles Genma knew that he should have left the plate of his son well alone…

**  
**He had barely arrived at this conclusion when his angry son launched himself at him; he tried to block the incoming blow and managed to deflect it, but the follow-up came to quick to defend against, and Genma was thrown into the wall that surrounded the Tendo perimeter with enough force to leave a deep indention.

**  
**Genma tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head in order to get back into the fight, but his son didn't give him the opportunity. He barely managed to avoid the fist that punched right through the wall by jumping into the air, and the fact alone that his son was not holding back showed that Ranma was very angry with him.

**  
**The Saotome patriarch had just landed on the roof of the dojo to get a breather, when he was suddenly kicked hard in the side by a roundhouse kick from Ranma who had practically teleported onto the rooftop; the kick sent him slamming into the wall at a high velocity. The wall gave in from his impact and a lot of debris landed on top of Genma.

**  
**Genma propped himself up on his elbows after he'd shoved away as much debris as possible, groaning and moaning, but with enough fight in him left to regain his footing. Using the opportunity that his son was not initiating a follow-up he switched into the Umi-sen-ken; little did Genma know that Ranma had switched into his own version of the Umi-sen-ken or that he could detect his father.

**  
**Suddenly the Saotome patriarch more felt than heard something behind him, and he acted on instinct; he dropped his invisibility and punched, but his reaction had been several seconds too late. A kick hit him out of the blue, and only at the last possible second he saw the air shimmering where his son dropped his own invisibility.

**  
**This was the moment Genma learned how to fly, sadly for him not under his own power. The Saotome patriarch landed heavily on the roof of the dojo, and miraculously the roof remained intact; incidentally he had landed only a few feet away from where Piccolo was standing, and the Namek was very impressed by the prowess the young Saiyan displayed.

**  
**He might not have much power-wise yet, but his skill at martial arts was superior to anything what the Z-Fighters had, as far as he could tell; especially his invisibility technique was impressive. Well, something would have to be done to bring the powerlevel of this young man up, and he had just the right idea what. This Saiyan was indeed worthy of his attention, just like Gohan had been.

**  
**Sadly his erstwhile price pupil had slacked off due to his harpy of a mother, but maybe something could be done about that if another Saiyan around his age joined the group; it might just spawn some healthy competition. Saiyans were very competitive people after all, as the example of Goku and Vegeta proved beyond a doubt.

**  
**It was a pain for Piccolo to see how Gohan, one of the most powerful fighters of the universe, or at least the Earth, was wasting his potential; thus Piccolo was unsurprisingly looking forward to work with someone who had at least as much potential as Gohan, or maybe even more.

**  
**There was something about the ki the young man was emitting, something he just could not put his finger upon. He was however sure that he would find out in time. For now it was time to put his plan into motion. Soon the young man would have opponents at his hands that would be challenging. And once he had finally reached Super Saiyan Level he would reveal himself to the young Saiyan.

**  
**Taking into the air unnoticed Piccolo watched impassively how the young Saiyan landed one hard blow to the back of the head of the balding man, instating instant unconsciousness. Yes, he had potential. Allowing himself a seldom smirk Piccolo left the Tendo compound, his invisible cape billowing behind him.

**  
**---

**  
**A satisfied Ranma was walking up to the passage that led to the living quarters with his unconscious father draped over his shoulder, when he noticed the three Tendo sisters standing at the door.

**  
**"That was a nice show, Ranma." stated Nabiki.

**  
**"Yeah," added Akane, "I was quite reminded of the guys from the Cell Games."

**  
**That confused Ranma, and his brow furrowed. "Cell Games? What's that?" he asked.

**  
**Nabiki chuckled. "We forgot that you practically disappeared from the face of the civilised world for ten years, Ranma. How about we return to the living room, resume the meal and we fill you in?"

**  
**Ranma nodded. "Fine with me. But really… Cell, what a stupid name."

**  
**Akane agreed. "That's what we thought too. But then this thing began killing people everywhere and destroyed entire armies without any effort. He even destroyed a wide scope of islands without a second thought, but luckily those were uninhabited. This Cell was a monstrosity, and he nearly destroyed the Earth. Had it not been for Mr. Satan…"

**  
**Nabiki snorted. "Yeah, right. Mr. Satan. As if. The idiot could not fight his way out of a wet wastepaper-basket. No way in hell could he have beaten someone as strong and dangerous as Cell." stated Nabiki as they walked through the passage.

**  
**"Nabiki!" exclaimed Akane. "The man's a hero! A living legend! Of course he did defeat Cell! Who else should have done it?"

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter shrugged and opened the door that led to the living room and walked in. "As I don't have enough data I can only speculate. Fact is that no definite proof exists that Mr. Satan beat Cell; there're no recordings to prove it, just his word. And _that_ is not good enough for me." she said and sat down in her usual spot. The others followed her example.

**  
**Ranma dropped his unconscious father on the floor in front of the shogi board; Soun had already prepared the board for a game and was disappointed that no game would take place now. However, Genma groaned and sat up, which solved the problem. While Soun looked happy Ranma just snorted and walked over to the table where the girls were sitting and sat down in a vacant spot.

**  
**Akane snorted at her older sisters' comment. "Who should have beaten Cell then if not Mr. Satan? The young delivery boy who fought Cell? Get real, sis. Those lightshows these strange fighters and Cell used looked pretty impressive, but they were just tricks. No way could that have been real."

**  
**Ranma, who had no idea what they were talking about, wanted to know more. "Lightshow? Tricks? What kinda tricks did they use? And who was this 'Cell'?"

**  
**In the following minutes the girls gave Ranma a recount of what had happened a few years ago when Cell had nearly managed to destroy Earth, until he was apparently stopped by Mr. Satan, a martial artist from Orange city (which had been renamed into Satan city after the death of Cell); Ranma was quite impressed, and Nabiki's comment that this Cell had all but wiped out the JDF made him whistle. That guy had to have had some serious power.

**  
**"As for those 'tricks', Cell and this young boy shot beams of light at each other, and both were able to fly. Both were also super-strong, and if I say super I mean super. Many people claimed that to be a trick too, but Cell shattered a mountain with just a punch." explained Nabiki.

**  
**Akane snorted. "Nothing of that can have been real, oneechan. It has to have been a trick."

**  
**Nabiki snorted right back. "That's typical for most people. They go for the easiest explanations and exclude those that are a bit farfetched, but would fit the data so much better. Remember, sis, after this explosion of light the television broadcast was completely on the fritz. Do we really know what happened after that?"

**  
**"Beams of light, sis? Come on. This is no sci-fi movie or a manga, this is real life. There are no Sailor Senshi or energy blast shooting meta-humans. Things like that don't exist."

**  
**"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're wrong." said Ranma.

**  
**Instantly all eyes were upon him. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Akane.

**  
**Instead of answering Ranma just brought out his ki and formed a ball of ki in the palm of his hand; he willed it to grow larger until it had reached the size of a tennis ball. Even the fathers, who were busy with playing shogi, looked up at this.

**  
**The three Tendo sisters were looking at Ranma with their mouths' hanging open. "Oh my! What _is_ this, Ranma-kun?"

**  
**Said Ranma just smiled. "This is ki, Kasumi. If you have a great enough reservoir of it, and if you have mastered your ki you can do incredible things with it. I suspect one could even use his or her ki to fly. Fact is, I can use my ki as a weapon. Easily. So this Cell and the boy shooting 'beams of light' at each other is not impossible. Flying ain't either. And you can easily augment your body's' strength with ki." he said and let the ki-ball fade away.

**  
**"What can you do with your ki?" asked a curious and giddy Nabiki and beat her sisters to the punch.

**  
**"Well, I can use it to strengthen my body if I want to, but due to my natural abilities I don't really need to. Currently I'm working on a way to increase my own body weight through my ki to make my body heavier, making it harder to perform the moves of my katas. You can compare what I have in mind to fighting in a higher gravity, and the goal is to become stronger in a faster way. At present I can also use my ki to fire ki-blasts, and those are pretty destructive." Ranma explained.

**  
**"How destructive?" asked Akane, this time faster than her sisters.

**  
**Ranma put a hand to his chin. "Very. I could blow up this building like nothing." he said. **'Actually I'm pretty sure that I could blow up the entire block if not the ward, but they needn't know that.'** he added mentally.

**  
**Akane and her sisters were staring at him wide-eyed, and Ranma knew that he had made the right decision in not telling them the true extent of his powers. "You're kidding." said Nabiki finally.

**  
**The pigtailed young man looked her straight into the eyes. "Nope. Watch. _Wildfire_!" he exclaimed, and a yellow-greenish blast of light exited his palm and headed straight for Genma.

**  
**Said father of Ranma had no chance to avoid the blast, seeing as it was much too fast. It hit the balding man head on and exploded on contact. A charred Genma slumped to the ground, obviously unconscious. Soun surveyed his old friend to find out that he was breathing regularly, then he sent a wary glance at Ranma.

**  
**"You just blew up your father." Akane stated incredulous.

**  
**Ranma just shrugged. "Pops is an idiot, but he's tough. He'll survive it. 'sides, he deserves much worse for the shit he pulled in my life."

**  
**"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Ranma." said Nabiki only half in jest.

**  
**The pigtailed martial artist smirked. "Done."

**  
**"Damn, Saotome, you're really a number." Nabiki chuckled.

**  
**"Too true, Nabiki." chuckled a smirking Ranma. "Too true..."

**  
to be continued…**

**  
**Omake by Trugeta:

**  
**"Beams of light, sis? Come on. This is no sci-fi movie or a manga, this is real life. There are no Sailor Senshi or energy blast shooting meta-humans. Things like that don't exist."

**  
**"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're wrong." said Ranma.

**  
**Instantly all eyes were upon him. "Huh? What do you mean? The Sailor Senshi do exist?" asked Akane.

**  
**Ranma nodded and pulled a henshin rod from somewhere. "But of course. SOL STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" he exclaimed and was transformed into a busty, young redheaded magical girl, complete with red-coloured tail. "Fighting evil everywhere, ensuring the victory of love and justice, I am Sailor Sol!" she exclaimed, posing in a classic nosebleed-pose.

**  
**"WAAAAAAAAAHHH! Your son is your daughter and a magical girl, Genma, WAAAAAAAAAAH! Now the schools will never be joined!"

**  
**"And why is that, Soun, old friend? She's still as much a boy." Genma stated.

**  
**Nabiki looked at him like one would look at a never before seen creature. "Don't you know? It's a _rule_ that a magical girl will end up with a magical boy! _Everybody_ knows that!" she exclaimed.

**  
**Needless to say, Genma joined Soun in his wailing.

**  
**---

**  
**Omake 2 by Trugeta

**  
**Kasumi and Nabiki stepped into the hot, steaming furo. They knew that Ranma was in it, as the occupied sign proved. A very muscular and very naked Ranma. Smirking at each other the sisters checked their utilities.

**  
**They had prepared themselves perfectly; Akane lay gagged and bound in her room so that she could not interrupt their moment with Ranma through her usual immature cries of 'pervert'. Kasumi had even surprised her middle sister when she had revealed her supply of whipped cream, and the bullwhip had actually made her facefault.

**  
**Being naughty herself Nabiki had brought her handcuffs and facemask. In short, the girls were prepared. Any more prepared would have been considered criminal.

**  
**Kasumi opened the door boldly and stepped through in all her glory, displaying a forwardness no one had seen in her ever before. She was instantly rewarded by a Ranma who gasped. However, his next words where completely unexpected…  
"Ka… Kasumi, fancy seeing you here! You come often to this restaurant? Wait, let me help you… waiter! A table for two!"

**  
**"I think he's broke." said Nabiki to a disgruntled looking Kasumi.

**  
**"And I bet it's all his fathers fault! GENMA NO BAKA!" growled Kasumi, uncharacteristically angry, and a mallet appeared in her hands.

**  
**In the kitchen a certain father or Ranma felt an inexplicable shower run down his spine…

**  
**---

**  
**Omake by Tai Khan

**  
**Nabiki continued to watch Ranma going through the same antics as Dr. Tofu whenever Kasumi's around, and slowly she began to frown as Ranma continued to search for the non-existent waiter. Of course, it did have its advantages, since Ranma was completely naked while stumbling about the room, making for some interesting... bobbling.

**  
**"Hmmm," Nabiki mused, as a slow grin beginning to appear on her face, a novel idea bubbling to the surface of her quick little mind. "Oh, Ranma," she called cheerfully as she took her sister's arm and lead her over to the washing stools and urged her to take a seat, mallet and anger forgotten in face of Ranma's… attributes.

**  
**"What? Nabiki? You're here as well?" Ranma muttered, stumbling into the towel rack. "Oh, pardon me, sir. Have you seen the waiter?"

**  
**"Ranma, have you forgotten already?" Nabiki said, taking her own seat. "YOU'RE the new waiter! You just started today. Now... come take our orders! We're _very_ hungry…"

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**tech0, blindelf22, darthjag, RagnaBlade, Lord Oberon, SotF, Rejhan, Zero-Vision, trunks and goten, Bobboky, ss4-link, ranryu26, Taiki, michael, DoWnEr, Dragon Man 180, TheWhiteMonk, GMan, genma fan, Malichite, Choas Babe, EnnX-K-10, AZant, borg rabbit, Jax9, arekuruu-inabikari-no-She, LordThom, BrianDarksoul, Dumbledork, crystlshake, Innortal, Wild Dude, Deathevn, ninofchaos, ron, RockBane, RubberNeck, ranma hibiki, ranger5, Xtor49, dark dragon mage, Wonderbee31, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, JohnnyG, D-sama, Silverscale


	9. Quite a challenge v1,1

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. So suing is senseless.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 8**

**  
Part 1**

**  
**Ranma and the Tendo girls had retreated to Nabiki's room after the youths had finished the meal. Akane was still watching the young man for any perverted behaviour, but it seemed as if he was one of the few exceptions in their age-group. Had Ranma been a pervert he'd have jumped at the agreement and the chance to claim one of them as his bride. The youngest Tendo had arrived at this conclusion after the Midol had taken effect, leaving her with a clear head. No, Ranma didn't seem to be a pervert, but she'd watch him just in case.

**  
**Said Ranma was at present sitting on the ground, trying to calm the anger he still felt for his father; the girls were sitting on Nabiki's bed, watching him. Both Nabiki and Kasumi noticed that their initial impression of Ranma had been correct; he was strong, tough, deathly handsome and knew what he wanted. In short, he was an alpha male and a prime specimen of class A beef; needless to say, that and his attributes made him very interesting. However, something would have to be done about the reason of his anger. To let Genma Saotome have free reign was not an option, best friend of their father or not.

**  
**Ranma was apparently of the same opinion. "I'm sorry for what my stupid father tried to pull. Had I known that he'd try to force-marry me to one of you like that I'd have done something about it."

**  
**The girls looked at him; Akane with a curious/cautious expression, Nabiki was unreadable and Kasumi looked empathic, but also angry.

**  
**"It was not your fault, Ranma." Nabiki said finally. "The only thing you could have done would have been to let yourself be declared an emancipated minor. That's a very complex process, and I'm not sure if you'd even have known of it."

**  
**The pigtailed young man shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of beating on him until he stopped moving. Works best for pops."

**  
**Akane understood where Ranma was coming from; it was the same for her with the stupid boys at school. Nabiki was thinking differently however. "Doing so is only a short-term solution, as cathartic as it may be. But it does not leave a lasting message, does it? That's also the reason why the Hentai Horde and Kuno attack little sis morning after morning without fail. Beatings are not very efficient in conveying a message, as satisfying as dealing out punishment is. Using law-suits however is."

**  
**"Then why haven't you done anything about the perverts and Kuno? Do you think its fun how they attack me or what?" Akane asked a little angrily.

**  
**"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Akane is right, something has to be done about those dishonourable boys. Have you really done everything to shut them down, Nabiki? I'm still missing the progress report on your latest efforts." she said, and Ranma got his first glimpse on the woman behind the mask, the one that had raised her sisters without any help; and he really liked what he saw.

**  
**Nabiki sighed as all eyes were upon her. "Not much to report, sis. I _have_ tried everything within the laws and then some. Due to the Kuno´s influence in the ward there is nothing I can do."

**  
**"Influence?" Ranma asked when Akane looked dejected.

**  
**"Yes. Tatewaki, Akane's delusional suitor and Samurai wannabe gets away with everything at school, seeing as his father runs that loony bin. Add to it that the Kunos are one of the richest and most well-connected families in Japan and you have a problem. As said, influence." Nabiki explained.

**  
**"So the brute-force-approach is out. Too bad." Ranma said.

**  
**Nabiki nodded. "He'd just keep coming for more. Sure, you can go ahead and punt him, but that idiot is tough. Little sis beats him up every morning, and as a matter of fact, he comes back for more. Every bloody morning. I swear, sometimes I think that boy is into masochism." she muttered.

**  
**"So we have to think of something else." Kasumi said, much to the surprise of her sisters. "Something with a more lasting effect. So be creative, sisters mine. I know you like to think up just punishments, don't you?"

**  
**"Y...es." said Akane and Nabiki, barely managing to conceal said surprise.

**  
**Silence ensued as the four teens tried to come up with a plan on how to neutralise the nuisance named Tatewaki Kuno. "Say, Akane, does Kuno still throw a rose at you every morning after you've laid out the horde?" Nabiki asked, the beginnings of a plan forming in her mind.

**  
**"Yes." Akane answered. "Why?"

**  
**"Because I think I just came up with a plan. And it would so undermine Kuno's status. Hell, it'd blow his reputation to stone age and back." Nabiki said with an evil grin.

**  
**"Do tell!" both Kasumi and Ranma said at the same time.

**  
**Surprisingly Akane was not as enthusiastic. "What is it to you, sis? Wouldn't you lose your income from the betting pools? And what about those 'nice' photos I heard about?" she asked acidly.

**  
**"Betting pools? Photos?" Ranma asked.

**  
**Nabiki sighed and explained where Akane was coming from. "But I only did that after everything had gone to hell anyway. Kuno was so obsessed about you, Akane, it couldn't have gotten any worse. You know as well as I do that I didn't do it to spite you; we had our last student three years ago, and dad has barely earned anything in over ten years. I had to do something to keep the dojo afloat. If you're angry at me I can't help it."

**  
**It was her middle sisters' bluntness and earnestness that convinced Akane to let it go; had Nabiki said that she was sorry she wouldn't have believed her one second. "You're right, I am _still_ angry at you. But I will forgive it; forgive, but not forget. If you ever do something like that again, either to help the dojo or your own pockets I will have to evaluate you. Got me, sis?"

**  
**Nabiki barely suppressed a gulp. "Yes, sis."

**  
**Moments later the sisters hugged each other, and Kasumi smiled; Ranma shook his head imperceptibly. Women. Go fig. However, this exchange had been informative, although some questions remained. "Why didn't your father bring any money home for ten years?"

**  
**Instantly the girls looked sad. "It's because our mother died eleven years ago, Ranma-kun." Kasumi explained.

**  
**"Yes. Ever since then dad wallowed in self-pity." Nabiki added.

**  
**"Sorry." Ranma muttered, looking down. "I know how you must feel. According to pops my mom is dead too."

**  
**Kasumi managed a smile, and due to what Ranma had said the girls knew that he hadn't uttered empty words. "You couldn't have known, Ranma-kun."

**  
**"Before we get all sappy and teary-eyed here, let's get back on track. So Kuno still _does_ follow his routine. Good. Yes, that might just work." she said with a grin.

**  
**"What?" asked Akane, now as curious as the others. "Don't stall and do tell!"

**  
**The grin transformed into a smirk. "Now what would happen, if _Ranma_ caught the rose after you've downed the horde, sis? And if he would then question Kuno's sexual preferences?"

**  
**"Huh?" asked both Akane and Ranma, while understanding had dawned in Kasumi.

**  
**The elder sister giggled. "How... fitting."

**  
**Nabiki bowed. "Why thank you, sis. It's nice to see that my genius is appreciated."

**  
**However, one look at the younger teens told her that the yen hadn't dropped yet. "Oh come on. It isn't that difficult." Then she sighed theatrically. "We make it seem as if Kuno were gay. Simple enough? Ranma here catches the rose intended for Akane and asks Kuno something like _'Why the hell are you throwing a rose at me? You gay or what?'_. Kuno is too stupid to manoeuvre himself out of that, and if we repeat it often enough his rep will go up in smoke. Poof." she said and made a gesture with her hands.

**  
**"But what will that achieve, sis?" Akane asked, beating Ranma to the punch.

**  
**Nabiki smirked. "Simple. If we pull that often enough people will start to question Kunos' rep. The horde will question their leader, and it will look as if Kuno only issued the challenge to deflect people from his gayness. Without him to egg them on and give them a focus, they'll fall apart quickly."

**  
**Ranma and Akane looked at Nabiki in admiration. "Brilliant, sis!" "A sound strategy!" was their opinion.

**  
**Nabiki grinned smugly. "Thank you, thank you."

**  
**"Too bad that we can't do something like that to your father, Ranma." Kasumi said. "He'd deserve some payback for treating you like a commodity."

**  
**To say that Akane and Nabiki were surprised at Kasumis statement would have once more been an understatement. Both sisters looked at each other and shared a smile. It was a good sign to see Kasumi more outgoing, to see her acting more like the big sister she had been before their mother had died. It had been a shame that their proactive and fiery sister had been forced into the role of the docile housewife. Maybe, just maybe, this was about to change.

**  
**Returning back to the present, Nabiki smiled at her sister. "I... see. Sis, after what you've seen of Genma, wouldn't you agree that he's not the… well, best example of a human being?" she asked.

**  
**Kasumi nodded instantly. Normally she did not like to judge people she knew next to nothing about, but this was a different case. After all, this Genma would probably live with them for up to a year minimum, and during this time they'd have to deal with him. If he was like what she'd seen of him and how Ranma had described him, they'd have to lessen his impact on the family.

**  
**Finally Kasumi nodded. "Yes. I really can't believe that father would be friends with someone like this. Oh my, no offence against you, Ranma-kun."

**  
**Ranma smiled, but the smile soon turned angry. "None taken, Kasumi. After what he did he deserves far worse than that, both verbally and physically. Thanks to him our family honour is nearly shot beyond belief, and despite that, he still has the gall to harp on me about honour. Hah! That fat panda would not know honour, if it kicked him in the shin!"

**  
**Nabiki nodded. "I will look into his file and see what I can dig up. Maybe we can find a way to remedy some of the things he did that might be affecting you. Say, Ranma, did he ever make marriage agreements where an actual dowry was involved?"

**  
**The youth thought for a moment. "I really dunno, Nabiki. When I was old enough to beat him, he suddenly stopped engaging me for food or anything else he wanted. I dunno if he didn't continue with that shit in secret, but I can't say if he ever got a dowry in exchange for a marriage promise. What I do remember is, that he is a thieving, conniving idiot. One time, when I was very young, right before the Neko-ken, oyaji somehow got his hands on a yattai. That yattai belonged to the father of my best friend Ucchan. He was a boy I sparred with, and as I won every single time I always got okonomiyaki as a prize. But suddenly pop ran off with the yattai for some reason, and he asked me what I liked better: Ucchan or okonomiyaki. Not knowing any better, I said okonomiyaki. And that was the last I saw of Ucchan, about ten years ago."

**  
**The three sisters looked at each other after Ranma had finished the tale. Especially Nabiki did not like the ring the story had to it, but all Tendo sisters agreed: Ranma's father was either a world-class moron who did not care about anything but himself and making his son the best, or a monster. Either way they'd have to do something about him.

**  
**Nabiki looked Kasumi in the eye. "So you see, we have to do something about him. He can't be allowed to meddle with our family, considering what he has already done to Ranma."

**  
**Ranma nodded. "Nabiki is right. There ain't a situation bad enough that he couldn't make far worse. And if it _has_ gotten worse, he runs away and lets others deal with the fallout. Stupid idiot just doesn't care 'bout the consequences. But he ain't a monster, just a stupid, utterly moronic idiot who's ruled by his base urges. Which is bad enough."

**  
**Akane seethed. "I can't believe that he made you choose between your best friend and okonomiyaki. What answer did the idiot expect from a six year old?"

**  
**The pigtailed martial artist nodded. "When I was older and could comprehend what he had asked of me I got very angry with the old man. Sadly I had not been strong enough to beat him at the time, but it furthered my determination to become stronger and better than him. And when I finally was I beat him up so bad that he couldn't move for a day. That was really cathartic." he said, remembering that particular memory with fondness.

**  
**Everyone, even Kasumi, smiled at this. But Nabiki, ever the pragmatist, brought them back on track again. "Sis," she said, and looked at Kasumi, "I'd like to enforce a diet upon Genma. I know it is not unproblematic considering that he is a guest of the house, but we have to reduce the amount of food he consumes. It will both anger him and keep the costs down. And I'd like to force him to earn his own keep." she said, outlining the plan.

**  
**"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed, "I really should not force an honoured guest into eating less than he wants to. It would not be proper."

**  
**Nabiki nodded. She had expected resistance. She just wanted to give her older sister an incentive when Kasumi continued on her own. "But... after everything I've seen of Ranma's father I agree. If I offend you I'm sorry, Ranma-kun, but your father is no honoured guest in my eyes."

**  
**Akane and Nabiki looked at each other and grinned. Ranma waved Kasumi's comment away. "Nah, you didn't offend me. Pop _is_ honourless, simple as that."

**  
**"Right." Nabiki said, and Akane nodded.

**  
**Then Nabiki lined out the rest of her plan to force Genma, and potentially their father to get some work.

**  
**Ranma grinned. "Now that we got everything planned, how 'bout we show that baka panda what we're made of?" he asked.

**  
**A round of three 'Yeahs' answered him, and the four teens were on their way. And soon the headaches of the fathers would get far worse than what they were now…

**  
**---

**  
**Ranma and the girls where just on their way downstairs when Ranma felt a baleful presence. The pigtailed boy held up his hand, and the girls stopped in surprise. "Damn," Ranma growled, "I've no idea who or what that is, but it's darn powerful. Probably someone pops screwed over, and I can take the rap for it. Just freaking great!"

**  
**"Huh?" Akane asked, "What do you mean?"

**  
**"What I mean is that you should all stay in this house. It's probably going to get very hot very soon." Ranma answered.

**  
**"I wanna help too! I'm a martial artist after all!" Akane exclaimed.

**  
**"Doncha even think about it. Whoever that is, he could be even more powerful than I am, from what I'm sensing. Can't risk that any of ya get hurt. 'Sides, you'd probably be more in the way than of help ta me."

**  
**Nabiki and Kasumi nodded in understanding; even though both were curious they trusted Ranma's judgement. Akane however was not so easily convinced. "You arrogant jerk! How can anyone be so full of himself?"

**  
**Ranma was getting annoyed; the presence he'd felt was drawing ever nearer, and here he'd to deal with a girl with temper issues. "I ain't got no time for this, thus I'm gonna make myself perfectly clear. Someone with enough power to level this ward is coming to this dojo, and _you_ think _you_ can help me in stopping him? Or do so yourself?"

**  
**"The… the whole ward?" Akane stuttered, nearly falling on her backside from shock.

**  
**"You're making that up, aren't you?" Nabiki asked, searching for traces of humour in his face. When she found none she gulped.

**  
**"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Ranma is right, we would only get in the way."

**  
**"I agree. Swallow your pride, sis, we better do what Ranma suggested." Nabiki agreed. "He's more experienced in dealing with matters like this."

**  
**Akane was still steaming, but under the stares of her big sisters she faltered. "Good. But this is not over."

**  
**Ranma groaned. "Whatever. Get the old farts and brief them on what is happening. A powerful entity approximately as strong as I am is headed here, and if they don't protect you three I'm gonna rip them apart. Now move!" he commanded.

**  
**The three girls did as he had ordered, especially due to the fact that he had added his ki to his voice. Nabiki, not used to being commanded felt an odd shiver run down her spine, and it confused her; Kasumi for her part liked the strength Ranma demonstrated, both in his actions as in his words. She liked strong men, and her liking for Ranma grew more and more. Akane, on the other hand, just grumbled and vowed to vent her temper at the next best opportunity. Kami-sama be blessed for a certain panda…

**  
**---

**  
**Assassin Tao Pai-Pai marched determinedly through the ward of Tokyo called Nerima; a strong compulsion had led him here, and his gut-feeling told him that he'd find a dragonball here. Eventually luck had to be on his side, and it looked as if today was the day. The gods where smiling down on him, he could feel it in bones.

**  
**The strange compulsion grew stronger and stronger until it reached its peak, and the General looked where it had led him. "Tendo Dojo, owner Soun Tendo. Martial Artists, eh? Well, the better. Maybe they'll offer me a good fight before I liberate the treasure from their dead bodies."

**  
**What the Assassin did not know was that the 'compulsion' he had felt originated from a clever manipulation by Kami; Piccolo had explained his plan to raise Ranma's power-level, and the little green god had immediately agreed to help. Earth needed strong protectors after all, and Dende had believed Piccolo when the fellow Namek had reported that Ranma had the vastest potential he'd ever felt.

**  
**The little green god, who'd always possessed a mischievous streak had subsequently manipulated one of the less dangerous 'acquaintances' of the Z-Gang with something akin to glee; finally he could use his abilities in something that was not roundabout boring; and the first challenger was someone who'd indeed present a challenge to Ranma, for in regards of power Assassin Tao even held an advantage thanks to his latest enhancements.

**  
**Thus the Assassin, the first challenger of one Ranma Saotome, even if totally unaware of said fact, found himself outside the Tendo Dojo; he was also blissfully unaware that someone nearly as strong as him was 'waiting' for him. Not knowing and not caring Tao jumped over the wall, intent on surprising the inhabitants of the Dojo. Why blast the gate and attract attention if stealth worked too? Besides, he could use his weapons also at close range.

**  
**His stealthy approach ended however when the front door was opened all of a sudden. Tao stopped dead in his tracks and surveyed the obstacle. It turned out to be a remarkably tall and muscular young man, and from the looks of it he'd expected him. "So," Tao drawled, "you're the guardian of the dragonball, eh? Better hand it over and spare yourself immense pain before I kill you."

**  
**"What are ya rambling about, tin can?" Ranma asked in true Saotome fashion, using his slang. "Yer a bit weird in da brain or what? If anyone's gonna feel pain it's gonna be ya."

**  
**"Is that so, you little punk? I think you've got no inkling with whom you're dealing. I am…"

**  
**"Don't care. Don't have all day, so let's get it over with. You want to get inta the house, ya gotta challenge me. And I ain't gonna lose." Ranma stated with a confident smirk.

**  
**"Very well, foolish youngling." responded the man in the black and purple gi, grinning under his cybernetic mask. "As for the challenge, take this!"

**  
**With that he shot forward, intent on bashing Ranma with his right cybernetic arm. The pigtailed boy surprised him when he managed to block, and Tao suddenly found a fist buried in his gut. Good that he was a cyborg, or that might have hurt. A smirk spread over Taos face. It seemed that an opportunity to field test his new equipment had unexpectedly popped up; now he'd find out if the enhancements he'd bought from an old supplier of the Red Ribbon army held up to what the vendor had promised. His smirk grew wider when Tao activated the enhancements, and with the power now flowing through him he felt more than ready to kill this upstart punk.

**  
**His opponent surprised him however when a feral smirk appeared on his face. Ranma was indeed happy, for it seemed as if he'd finally found someone against whom he wouldn't have to hold back, at least gauging from the considerable raise in his opponents powerlevel. Tao on his part ignored Ranma's attitude, took some steps back and changed his left hand into a sword.

**  
**Acting instantly Tao shot forward and began to slash at Ranma, but the pigtailed boy dodged and weaved around the strikes until they had reached the outer wall; Tao saw this as his chance and put all of his cybernetically enhanced strength behind an underhanded strike.

**  
**Ranma just smirked inwardly and somersaulted over his opponent, the result being that the blade was stuck in the concrete due to Tao's failed attack. The pigtailed boy attacked the pigtailed man immediately, and firstly snapped the blade cleanly in half; then he followed this up by an uppercut that blew the Assassin into the pond.

**  
**Tao didn't feel any pain, but his temper flared understandably anyway. "How dare you, punk! For that you'll pay!" he yelled. Suddenly his right hand came off, and with a yell of "Dadon Ray!" a purple energy blast was fired at Ranma.

**  
**The speed of the attack surprised the young Saiyan, and thus he was hit dead on; the force of the energy attack sent him into the wall, and inside the house two females screams and one gasp could be heard. Genma and Soun on their parts shared a worried look, and Genma began to lament about the 'poor performance' his son was presenting.

**  
**Just when Genma had uttered what a shame his son was the section of the wall Ranma had been blown into collapsed onto him, and silence reigned; Assassin Tao walked towards the debris, a smirk on his face expressing his satisfaction.

**  
**Said satisfaction was however short-lived when the rubble was suddenly blasted away with a yell. Amongst the dust Tao got the visual of a tall young man, and when he used his cybernetic vision he saw that his opponent was completely unharmed aside from some cuts and bruises. The arrogant youngling stood surrounded by an aura that looked eerily familiar, and a shiver ran down Tao's spine for reasons he could not discern.

**  
**Growling he fired two Dadon Rays in quick succession, but to his utter surprise the young man deflected them without even flinching, a very angry look on his face. His attacks exploded harmlessly in the sky, much to his utter frustration. **'Well, time to raise the stakes a bit.'** thought Tao and raised his energy output; subsequently he changed his fists into the highest density mode.

**  
**Deciding to stop fooling around Tao started to put some serious power behind his attacks, feeling giddy that he could test out his new components so fully, Ranma found himself under duress. Due to his superior power Tao managed to land several blows, which didn't hurt much due to Ranma's Saiyan physiology, but which served to raise his anger. Without realising it Ranma sped up the pace and improved his defence thusly; his power-level began to rise without his notice just because he was thriving in battle.

**  
**---

**  
**This was also noticed a hundred miles away on Kami's lookout, where Dende and Piccolo were standing with looks of intense concentration on their faces, their eyes closed. Piccolo was ready to assist Ranma in a moments notice should things get out of hand, even if this meant revealing himself to the young Saiyan, but it seemed as if this was completely unnecessary. Fact that had also been noticed by the smaller Namek, who was incidentally the acting Kami of Earth.

**  
**"Do my senses betray me or did he just get stronger, just like that?" Dende asked with a confused and surprised expression on his face.

**  
**"No, I felt it too. It should be impossible, but somehow this Saiyan gets stronger just through battle; he does not seem to need just training or injury to raise his powerlevel, a fight seems to have the same effects. Intriguing." Piccolo mused.

**  
**Dende agreed. "He does indeed seem to have a potential as vast as you said he had, Piccolo."

**  
**Said Namek growled. "Did you doubt my competence?"

**  
**The smaller Namek sweatdropped. "No, no, Piccolo. I was just stating an observation, heh heh." **'No need to get your turban in a twist.'** he added as a thought.

**  
**"Good." Piccolo stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "What further do you observe from the fight?" he asked like a teacher would a student.

**  
**"That Tao is in for a world of hurt? Jerk go boom?" Dende asked innocently.

**  
**Piccolo growled in answer. "Take your duties a bit more seriously, kid. A kami has to carry his responsibility with dignity. However, your assessment of the situation is quite correct. Tao _will_ find himself in for a surprise or two, and most probably in a world of hurt too…"

**  
**---

**  
**The Saotome youth had just blocked a spin-kick and evaded a leg-sweep when he saw an opening; instantly using it his right fist lashed out and blasted Tao into the wall. However, the Assassin got to his feet fast, with a look of extreme annoyance on his face. With a feral grin he changed his hands into twin blades and raised his energy output once again.

**  
**Ranma felt the increase in power in his opponent due to his senses, and with a growl he unconsciously augmented his powers. Then, with a snarl Ranma shot forward, executed a leg-sweep and followed this up by a blow to the sternum. Tao crossed his arms, or rather blades in an X and thusly managed to deflect the blow.

**  
**The Assassin instantly slashed at Ranma with both swords and had Ranma in the defence, but even with his cybernetically enhanced speed he could not land a single blow. Growling in dissatisfaction Tao raised his energy output to critical levels. He wanted this dragonball, and to get it he'd do everything, even risk damage to his systems.

**  
**Ranma noticed the raise in his opponents power-level, and the Saiyan reached deeper into his reserves as he blocked new and stronger attacks. Even though it should have been impossible his core somehow provided him with the necessary energy to augment his powers to those of Tao.

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan caught the right blade with one hand without receiving a scratch, much to Tao's surprise, and used the Assassins´ momentum to turn the sword arm behind Tao's back. A quick snap of the blade later Ranma had to deal with just one more blade, and he repeated the same feat as before, only this time he snapped the blade right after he'd caught it.

**  
**Tao realised that it wouldn't make much sense to use up any more of his internal energy reserves on regenerating his blades; maybe some Crane style martial arts in combination with some well placed Dadon Rays would achieve much better results. Initiating the switch in tactics Tao jumped backwards and switched into fist-mode.

**  
**Now adequately prepared he launched himself at Ranma, and blows were traded at a rapid pace. Due to the fact that they were evenly matched no one managed to penetrate the others defences; annoyed Tao leapt forward with a jumping side kick aimed for his opponents head. Ranma blocked the kick with his right forearm and sent a lightning fast left hook at Tao face that sent the cybernetic man straight through the wall. His involuntary flight was only stopped by a housewall of which he bounced off.

**  
**Even more annoyed he jumped to his feet and fired an array of Dodan Rays, not caring that he would also destroy the house if they hit. They were however deflected with something that looked like casual ease, and the look on Ranma's face promised massive pain. Tao realised his ineffectivity and took the risk to realign his cybernetic pathways, and to his joy it worked. His overall power had increased about 30 percent!

**  
**Acting instantly on his advantage Tao rained blows on Ranma, and quite a few hit their mark. The pigtailed boy staggered backwards, and four Tendos and one Saotome exchanged worried glances inside the Tendo home. Soun and Genma had just gathered enough courage to aid Ranma when the young man suddenly growled. Assassin Tao looked puzzled as all the muscles in the body of his opponent seemed to contract, and then, all of a sudden, Ranma flared his battle-aura to maximum and began to yell.

**  
**His muscles bulged and his aura increased in size, and in a flash Ranma shot forward and rammed his fist into the gut of Tao. This time it _did_ hurt, but that was nothing on the follow up. The pigtailed young man uppercutted Tao straight into the air, used the wall that surrounded the Tendo compound as a springboard, catapulted himself upward and landed straight in the flightpath of Tao.

**  
**A brutal double-fisted axe-blow followed up behind which Ranma had put all his strength, and considering his powered-up state it hurt like a bitch. The Assassin flew towards the ground like a rocket and created a huge crater just beside the koi-pond. Dirt was sent flying everywhere, and a groaning Assassin Tao got to his feet wobbly.

**  
**The majority of Tao's systems were damaged and malfunctioning, and he just wanted to initiate repairs when he was kicked hard in the head by a roundhouse kick that sent him slamming into the already verily mistreated Tendo wall, where he was embedded head-first. To add insult to injury Ranma fired a very strong ki-blast that hit the rather sensitive backside of the cyborg.

**  
**This time he yelled in pain, but Ranma was not finished yet; the Saotome youth was now the clearly stronger fighter, and without a second thought he rammed the Assassin straight through the wall.

**  
**"Damn, he's brutal!" Akane exclaimed inside the house.

**  
**"Yeah," Nabiki agreed, "but that jackass deserves it. Consider, that freak wanted to kill Ranma! No one tries to kill _my_ Ranma without paying the price!"

**  
**"Oh my, you're so right, Nabiki! This guy has to pay. Show him, Ranma!" Kasumi exclaimed, and Akane looked at her sisters strangely. **'I hope it's not contagious…'** were her alarmed thoughts as she continued to watch the fight.

**  
**Standing at the other window a certain Genma Saotome was satisfied with the performance of his boy by way of an exception; Soun and he had the sake out and were celebrating what looked like a clean victory of the Anything Goes style.

**  
**At first it had not looked very good for the school and Genma had been ready to rip even the last of his hairs out because of the pitiful performance his son had delivered against this weak-looking tin can; but his clever boy had apparently lulled his opponent into a false sense of security, just like he, Genma, had taught him. It seemed as if the boy wasn't hopeless after all.

**  
**Ranma, who would have punched his father to the moon had he known of his thoughts was currently busy with what he liked best: winning a fight. This time he intended to end the fight by putting the dishonourable asshole that was his opponent into some severe pain; not only had he fought with intent to maim and kill, no, he had also hazarded the consequences of destroying the Tendo house with his energy attacks, which would surely have killed everyone inside. For that he'd pay dearly!

**  
**Tao, for his part, had just staggered to his feet, when the Saotome youth rushed forward and executed a punch-kick-roundhouse-kick-blast-punch-combo, and Tao, who was currently using all of his reserves to stay in the fight was not able to block anything but the initial kick.

**  
**The last punch drove the air out of his lungs completely, and due to the strength behind the blow he sunk to one knee because of the pain. Using the advantage Ranma shot a roundhouse-kick to Taos head, embedding him once more in the wall.

**  
**The Assassin was now in a world of pain, and he tried valiantly to remove himself out of the deep indention he had made; the dragonball was forgotten, all that counted was a tactical retreat, and that as fast as possible! However, Ranma was faster, and he had other plans. Seemingly covering the distance of ten yards in one step the pigtailed youth appeared in front of Tao, and instantly rained down blows over his whole body.

**  
**Tao groaned in pain as his systems were not able to compensate, and Ranma finally stopped the punishment with the result that the man keeled over forward. He landed on the ground with a thump, and barely registered how he was lifted into the air by the scruff of his neck.

**  
**Blinking Tao registered two icy-blue eyes fixed upon him, and he shivered involuntarily due to the intense anger visible in them. "If you ever come back to Nerima again, I'll do a lot worse than that; in short, ya will be pushing up daisies, asshole. No one, _no one_ tries to kill the ones Ranma Saotome protects. Got that, jackass?"

**  
**"Y… yes." the Assassin managed to utter. However, one question was burning in his mind, "Are… are you related to Goku?"

**  
**Ranma shook his head. "No. And now get lost!" he exclaimed, and an extremely powerful uppercut which broke Tao's jaw in three places sent the already unconscious Assassin Tao into LEO.

**  
**Satisfied with himself and surprisingly feeling a lot stronger the Saotome youth popped his joints and returned to the house.

**  
**---

**  
**After the alarms and excursions had died down and after Ranma had received congrats for his victory he deemed the time right to enact their original plan, seeing as the fathers might be more agreeable due to the victory of the Anything Goes school. Genma had boasted how he had been the one who had made Ranma's victory possible, him being Ranma's sensei and all. However, a quick reminder just how sloppy his 'teaching' had really been shut the Saotome patriarch up fast.

**  
**Genma had unsurprisingly sulked and convinced Soun to get out more sake, while Ranma had cleared the air with Akane, who'd by now been a bit more accepting of what the Saotome youth had tried to make clear to her. The youngest Tendo girl, much as her older sisters, had been downright shocked at the amount of power both that Assassin and Ranma had exuded. They'd gotten their first glimpse upon how strong Ranma really was, and the three girls had agreed that none of them, not even Akane, who'd always claimed that she was a good martial artist, could and probably never would hold a candle to Ranma.

**  
**With the problems out of the way it had been deemed time to set some rules for the fathers that were more far-reaching than the contract Ranma had drawn up. It had been decided to leave the talking to Nabiki, as she had the most experience in dealing with 'problematic cases'. And at least Genma was as problematic as they got. Soun was expected to offer some resistance too, especially now, that he seemed to have regained his spirits once more due to the Saotomes' arrival. But resistance would be utterly futile.

**  
**As soon as the four reentered the living room, into which the fathers had retreated to celebrate, their noses wrinkled in unison. The whole room practically reeked of sake, but the fathers seemed to be still conscious as of yet. The amount of sake bottles on the table was surprising to the three girls, as they had never seen their father drink much. Obviously Genma had a certain talent to bring out the bad sides in people.

**  
**"Ahh, it is my lovely girls and Ranma, the saviour of the day!" Soun exclaimed, and he still sounded surprisingly sober. Which was impressive considering the amount of alcohol he must have consumed.

**  
**Then Genma turned around, and Ranma could tell just from the appearance of his father that he had drunken too much. Somehow Soun must have convinced him to drink the majority of the sake, and the bottles told him, that the Tendo patriarch had succeeded. "Ahh, 's is me worzless boy, Tendo! The one whoss desstroyed all me dreams. Ohh, wuzz fer a shame me own son is ta me!" he slurred; apparently he had consumed way too much sake, and it was now bringing out the frustrations he was feeling in face of the fact that Ranma had managed to regain control of his life.

**  
**Ranma looked at the girls. "You take care of your father and see to it that he sobers up as much as possible. I take care of that sorry excuse of a human being in front of him."

**  
**The girls nodded, and while Kasumi convinced Soun to accompany them to the kitchen Ranma took Genma by the scruff of the neck and lifted him out of his seat effortlessly. "Wuzz doya fink yer doin', boy?" he protested, but was ignored by Ranma.

**  
**Akane, who had stayed behind, looked at the display gleefully. "Ranma, can I come and watch?" she asked in a neutral voice, her former anger at him forgotten in face of the awesome fight.

**  
**She always liked to watch how just punishment was dealt out to perverts if she didn't do so herself, that is, and as far as she was concerned Genma Saotome qualified; she'd still not forgiven what he'd done to her in their initial meeting and was very glad that he'd never be her father-in-law.

**  
**Ranma on the other hand really did not seem to be a pervert, and he had proven that he was an exceptional fighter just moments ago; she'd give him the benefit of the doubt, also because he had not insisted on the fulfilment of the agreement, but had rather done everything in his power to make the situation as acceptable as possible for all of them. Add to that that he had not acted perverted in any way even once; it had been his father who had felt her up, not Ranma.

**  
**The pigtailed boy, now addressed by Akane with something other than contempt, nodded. "Sure. But stay a bit behind. Baka panda here will take his monthly bath." he said with a smirk that bordered on evil.

**  
**Akane nodded with a grin. She was once more impressed by the sheer strength of Ranma, who held a struggling Genma in a one-handed grip. Hmm, maybe she could really learn from him; after all, the fighting prowess he'd shown in the match with his father had really impressed her. And maybe he was really no pervert. After all, he wanted to help her, and hadn't he already by stopping the fathers from engaging them on the spot? Shaking herself out of her musings she followed Ranma out into the garden.

**  
**She arrived just in time in the garden to see how Ranma readied himself to throw his sorry excuse for a father into the Koi-pond. To herself she mused that this would indeed be the most effective way to sober the idiot up. Finally Ranma launched his father into the Koi-pond, utilising his superior strength for an overhead throw. And the bulky man landed in the pond with a huge splash that surely irritated the resident Koi greatly.

**  
**Ranma smirked, and Akane laughed her ass off at the sight of the panda which floated on the surface with his face-down. After several moments the cold water seemed to finally take effect, and the panda began to move. Turning onto his back and spitting out a mouthful of pond-water, Genma-panda looked at Ranma indignantly.

**  
**Akane snickered. "Look, it lives!" she exclaimed, quoting some Gaijin movie.

**  
**The pigtailed boy looked at her and grinned. "Not for long if he continues down the road of idiocy." he said.

**  
**The youngest Tendo snickered some more, and Ranma finally had had enough of the antics of his father. The panda had swum near enough the shore by now and was making threatening gestures, apparently forgetting with whom he was dealing.

**  
**Ranma just lifted him out of the pond by the neck when Nabiki appeared in the garden. "I see it has worked somewhat, Ranma. Kasumi is presently preparing her 'hangover special', so dad should be sobered up soon. If you're ready here we can return inside and initiate the business enterprise." she said.

**  
**The young man nodded, and with no apparent effort he carried the growfing and growling panda with his right hand outstretched out of the garden to avoid getting wet from the dripping panda. Kasumi was already waiting for them at the door, with a kettle of hot water and a towel at the ready.

**  
**Ranma could have sworn he noticed a devilish gleam in Kasumi's eyes just before she upended the kettle of water over the panda, which Ranma had dropped just outside of the hallway. Seconds later Ranma _knew_ that he _had_ seen the devilish gleam. "ITTE! ITTE! ITTE! HOT!" the once more human Genma exclaimed as he ran around in circles. It was funny to see how the bulky man tried to fan some cool air onto several places of his body, which seemed to be quite sensitive to hot water…

**  
**Kasumi smiled apologetically. "Oops. I did not realise that the water had been this hot. Excuse my oversight, Mr. Saotome." she said in a serene tone of voice, while she inwardly had harsh difficulties not to burst a gut.

**  
**The three other teens looked at each other and smirked. It was admirable how Kasumi had done it. Now Ranmas father was adequately 'prepared' and the talk could begin. Ranma, whose patience with his father had been running thin anyway grabbed him and dragged him into the living room, followed by two smirking Tendo girls. The next few minutes should get interesting indeed.

**  
**Once they had entered the living room, Ranma pointed at a chair. "Sit down, pop. We gotta talk." he commanded.

**  
**A now sobered up Genma bristled. "How dare you talk with your father this way, worthless boy? Who do you think you are to give me commands?" he demanded.

**  
**Ranma's immediate answer consisted of a steely hard glare that promised great pain. Genma had enough common sense to gulp before Ranma gave the verbal answer. "I talk with ya how ya deserve it. And in case ya forgot, I'm the one who can kick yer ass straight back ta China. I heard their zoos are always searching for pandas for their breeding programs. Considering that mom has passed away she wouldn't mind." he said with malevolence.

**  
**Kasumi, who had returned to the kitchen to return the kettle back to its proper place just returned to the living room, from where she had heard the voices of the others. In her right hand she was carrying a cup containing some liquid, and upon arriving in the living room she sat the cup before Genma. "Drink this, Mr. Saotome, and you'll feel soon better." she said politely.

**  
**Genma nodded and took the offered cup. After all, who could deny such a friendly and nice hostess anything? However, what he didn't know was that Kasumi hadn't been very 'nice' when she'd prepared her hangover special, and she just might have added a bit too much pepperoni to it, not to forget the wasabi …

**  
**The result consisted thereof that Genma's face grew red and redder by the second, until smoke billowed out of his ears. Moments later a literal jet of fire escaped his mouth, and after running to the fridge and draining a convenient bottle of milk Genma was back to normal; or rather better than that.

**  
**Kasumi on her part managed to look sheepish. "Oops, I fear I added a bit too much pepperoni to it, Mr. Saotome. Please forgive my oversight."

**  
**Genma just waved it away and some cool air into his mouth, sweat still pouring out of every pore of his body. "For… forgiven." he gasped.

**  
**Ranma looked his sobered up father dead in the eye. "Pops, it's time that we set some rules." he said, and Genma, who'd consumed some more milk, looked at his son; he noticed soon that his boy meant business.

**  
**"Rules? What do you mean, boy?" he inquired.

**  
**If possible Ranma's look hardened even further. "Firstly, to get one thing perfectly clear, there's absolutely no need for you to lament that the joining of the schools won't happen. In fact, you always lamenting about that might _lessen_ this chance, seeing as it doesn't give me the time and opportunity I need to get to know Kasumi and Nabiki properly. Pops, I like them both, but I can't get to know them if you disturb us constantly with your incessant nagging. I know how important the joining of the schools is, but you'll have to trust me and the girls. This is a decision that pertains the rest of our lives, and it's _our_ right to decide. Get this straight, for I'm growing tired of your attitude and my patience is wearing thin rapidly. Got it?"

**  
**His father, who had been torn between going ballistic and hugging his son for what he'd said that the joining of the schools was still possible decided to act like a honourable man for once. "Yes, boy. But you better make a decision by the end of the year."

**  
**The Saotome youth grinned. "I will. Though if you pester me in the meantime, I might be forced to engage… countermeasures. So pay attention to your own business and let me mind mine; in the meantime you can drown yourself in sake and try to cheat Mr. Tendo out of house and home, okay? But now to something else. Nabiki, if you would?"

**  
**A smirking Nabiki nodded. "Father, Mr. Saotome, lets talk business…"

**  
**That they did, and little later Nabiki, the mistress of negotiation, had talked the fathers into everything they'd wanted out of them. Genma had been convinced that he'd have to earn his keep too, which had been admittedly hard; in the end Ranma had succeeded when he'd threatened to sell him to a zoo, together with a note that explained that this rare-breed of a panda sadly suffered from a warm-water allergy.

**  
**It had been agreed upon that Genma would teach in the dojo with Soun, provided that the teens would bring in the students; that had been the agreement, and Ranma and the girls were quite confident that the students would start pouring in soon after Ranma's first schoolday. The Saotome youth had taken up Nabiki's idea for a job; taking his considerable physical strength into account he'd found his own demolition firm with Nabiki's help. After all, why not turn his right touch in regards of destruction into something profitable?

**  
to be continued**…

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

Nysk, michael68, shadowfox555, SilverSerpentDragon, ChaosRune, Anime-Freak317, trunks and goten, kd8gun, Drkjester, Dobe-Teme, Mega Shadow, loki, Dumbledork, furydragoon, WIlliam Mooore, Fu Mon Chu, Elijah Snow, Hiryo, Darkman V3, Phoenixmb, Taiki, ChaosRonin, Xithras, Ryuma, blindelf22, shi izen fumeiyo, Sky 05, BlazeStryker,blindelf22, ron, arekuruu-inabikari-no-She, Jetsmillion, K-Dog the Fire Beast, Virgil, hmr, Neverwinter, psycotic boy, Denoel Muerta, the DragonBard, Firefly25, Azrael014, Karalon, the Wolf Lord, loyal reader, newkid, D2Killerz, Zolar, LordThom, RagnaBlade, Ranko, Lord Oberon, Elverain, Slade13, migele, megahellfire2002, aledeth, Wild Dude, Deathevn, Timepanther, Silverscale, Rubel, Rob, ss4-link, tony, Rejhan, AZant, DAPC, tech0, Jax, RockBane, RubberNeck, Shinigami1619, SlickRCBD, borg rabbit, Gelionlegends, author, Mythic chaos, ninofchaos, SSJ Ranma, Xtor49, SotF, Neon-Ronin, Rodaiogin, Jax9, CyberAngelOne, Karnath, Lightsfaith, Dragon Man 180, dennisud, MogtheGnome, JohnnyG, Rogue1615, Light02, BeastialSunStormDragon, Really Bad Fanfiction, Rionach, Artymis Terun, SSJ Guyver1, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan,Anaxim the Seeker, YHabiki, Bobboky, SmacksKiller, Wonderbee31, Choas Babe, Akram Hellfire Gibril, Storm Wolf77415, Exarikun, Innortal

**  
Modifications in V 1.1**: changed the name General Tao to Assassin Tao; also added wasabi to the recipe Kasumi used to cure the hangover of Genma; generally used the corrections of Borg Rabbit (didn't have the heart to use your suggestion for the hangover cure; not even Genma deserves that). Thanks to everyone for pointing out mistakes.


	10. Behind the mask of the Icequeen

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. So suing is senseless.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 8**

**Part 2**

**  
**On the lookout Piccolo and Dende were discussing the fight they had just witnessed. Piccolo had been convinced that Ranma would be able to achieve victory over General Tao, but the fashion in which said victory had been achieved had been surprising.

**  
**"Your thoughts on the battle, Piccolo?" Dende asked.

**  
**"What we've witnessed initially has been confirmed. Ranma's power-level rises through battle, not only through training and injuries, like for the other Saiyans." Piccolo mused. "You saw how he augmented his power-level to that of Tao several times. In fact, he's already close to becoming a Super Saiyan, and that so soon. His potential is incredible."

**  
**Dende nodded. "He has also proven that he doesn't kill needlessly. Tao was at his mercy, and you saw how angry he was that Tao endangered 'those he protects'. He's firmly rooted in the good side, and seems to have a high moral integrity. In short, he's a fighter that would make an ideal addition to the Z-Fighters."

**  
**"Agreed. We should continue with our venture to sent challengers his way, one stronger than the next." Piccolo said.

**  
**"Do you think that's wise, Piccolo? We already know what we wanted to know, and what would happen should he find out that he was manipulated by us? Given what we observed of him it's safe to assume that he would be more than just a little cross with us."

**  
**"Kid, sometimes it's necessary to take risks for the greater good. Even Goku, soft fool that he is," this was said with a hint of affection for a friend, "took the risk to err when he made the decision that Gohan was to fight Cell. Sometimes the ends justify the means. Like Goku did with his son, we have to help Ranma to reach his full potential. It has been too quiet and peaceful for too long, and my warrior instincts tell me that this peace is going to shatter rather violently. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a year, but it will happen. I'm sure you of all people can understand that I want to be prepared for this."

**  
**Dende thought this through, and found that he could agree with this. "I respect your motives, Piccolo. But what happens if Ranma finds out? You know just as well as I do that things around him are _very_ random. It took all of my powers and lots of mediation to get a firm lock on him; things are so much in flux around him, which makes it highly probable that he _will_ find out. Your plans for that case?"

**  
**Piccolo growled. "I'll think of something. At the moment we assume that he won't find out; if he does, I'll have something up my sleeve from blowing up in our faces. But it might be safe to wait a few days before sending the next challenger his way. Not even his life is that random as to justify that."

**  
**That said the tall Namek returned to his meditations. He still had to find a way that would open a possibility so that Gohan and Ranma could clash; Ranma would be forced to fight a much stronger opponent, and he, Piccolo, might see how much of a warrior was left in Gohan. Now he only had to scheme how to accomplish that…

**  
**Dende on his part was not as convinced as he'd pretended to be. Too much was uncertain, and as they'd already gotten the results they needed without Ranma suspecting anything, why was there a need to push Ranma? Would it not be much better to just ask him if he wanted to join the Z-Fighters in their efforts to protect Earth?

**  
**Granted, Ranma needed to get stronger, but maybe the randomness that permeated his life (some would call it utter chaos) would be enough to serve this purpose. Yet Piccolo insisted they sent more challengers. He hadn't known Piccolo for long, but what he had come to know was that Piccolo, the son of the former bad half of the original kami, still used questionable methods to reach his goals, which might explain his actions. **'For Piccolo the ends justify the means, as the old saying goes. We shall see if the same ends can not be reached otherwise.'** Dende thought.

**  
**It was good that Piccolo had decided to give Ranma a break, for he'd use this time to evaluate if it was really needful to send more challengers. He would watch the situation carefully and take the necessary steps, just like a responsible guardian of Earth should.

**  
---**

**  
A hundred miles away, Nerima, Tendo Dojo**

**  
**Ranma and the girls had retreated to the dojo to celebrate their success. Smiling at each other, the youths congratulated themselves to a plan well carried out. Afterwards Ranma gave a promise to teach the Umi-sen-ken to the girls, for considering the usefulness of the technique it would come in handy if yet another powerful weirdo challenged him. After all, Ranma had learned early on that power attracted a lot of weirdoes, who then wanted to match their powers to find out who the stronger one was. In such cases it could be a life-saver if the girls could protect themselves.

**  
**Especially Kasumi, the physically least trained of the three could benefit greatly of the technique should she ever be in distress. Ranma outlined his plans for training to the girls, and soon satisfying schedules had been worked out. They'd train each day of the week from 4 p.m. to 6 p.m., make a break for dinner, and continue from 7 p.m. to 9 p.m. On weekends, they'd train from 1 p.m. to 7 p.m., take a break for dinner, and continue from 8 p.m. to 10 p.m.

**  
**Ranma warned the girls that the training would be very taxing, and especially Akane was warned that he'd have to teach her several meditation techniques before they could start with the real thing. To be fair to Akane Ranma had suggested that he'd teach the meditation techniques also to Nabiki and Kasumi. The two older sisters had agreed instantly, much to Akane's delight. Thus it was agreed upon that Ranma would start showing them some of the techniques right away, seeing as they weren't that hard to learn, according to their new sensei.

**  
**And seeing as the fathers were once more enjoying their sake the four teens had more than enough time at hand, and Ranma began instructing them in the meditation techniques he had learned on his travels, but especially in those he'd learned after his change into a Saiyan.

**  
**Nabiki and Kasumi took to these techniques like fishes to water, but Akane had severe problems; she had a lot of anger and rage bottled up in her, and it would be very hard to counter these strong emotions even through meditation. The Saotome youth had been hard pressed not to recommend visiting a shrink, but he had refrained from doing so in face of the yelling he'd likely receive. In the end, even despite Akane's nearly non-existent progress the pigtailed Saiyan admonished them to practise these techniques every evening before bedtime to further their effects, and his students promised to do just that.

**  
**Ranma hoped that these techniques would help the very short-tempered Akane at least somewhat, for if she got on his nerves it was very likely that he would lose his carefully acquired cool too; and that was something that could lead to disastrous consequences. He just hoped that removing the reason for her ill temper would be what was needed to eliminate the problem at the root.

**  
---**

**  
**After their impromptu training session the four teens left the dojo. Kasumi returned to the kitchen to clean it up, Akane returned to her room to listen to some music or the other, and Nabiki had opted to show Ranma the room he'd share with his father.

**  
**The guestroom turned out to be spacious enough, and Ranma was sure that it would be suffice for him. Ranma had brought his pack with him from downstairs, and reaching into it he produced a futon and rolled it out. Then he sat down on it and leant against the wall. With a content expression he smiled to himself, while Nabiki watched. "You look like the cat that ate the canary, Ranma." she said with a smile of her own.

**  
**Ranma smiled back. "I feel that way too. This one single day has been the best in long. I achieved so much today, and my life finally has a semblance of order. To be honest, I shudder to imagine what might have happened hadn't I beaten the information on the planned engagement out of pops; due to that I did I had time to make plans. The result being, that the old man can't determine the course of my life any more, and if he ever tries again I'll beat him up so bad that he won't know what's up and down. Then I'll turn him into a panda and sell him to a zoo. Don't get me wrong, I love the old fool, he's my father, but he used me for his own ends way too often."

**  
**Nabiki sat down on the single bed in the guestroom. It sounded as if Ranma wanted to talk, and she was more than willing to listen. He was rapidly becoming a love interest, but first she wanted to become a friend, and friends listened to each other. Had he become Akane's fiancé she might have stayed true to her old ways, and might even have sold the information she gathered about Ranma to the highest bidder.

**  
**But all that had changed. Ranma had ensured that none of them would be pushed into anything, and he had thusly given all of them the option of choice. Not only did he have remarkable physical attributes, but he also seemed to possess a good and quick mind, and she liked him.

**  
**His arrival and its consequences had changed their lives; to herself she had to admit that she trusted him, and if she, the so called Ice-queen of Furinkan High, trusted someone, one could rightfully say that he or she was on a good way to become a friend. Ranma was on a very good way to become her first friend she could remember in a long time.

**  
**She'd do everything to get his friendship, and, if Kami-sama wanted, make it into something more. She had an intimate knowledge and understanding on how relationships worked, and she knew that if one wanted to have a serious and well-working relationship, one had to have more in common than just the interest in sex. A good relationship needed trust, and who trusted each other more than friends?

**  
**"From what you told me I can only guess how hard your life must have been." she said finally. "And I admire your strength. Many people would have snapped under the strain your father dared to call training. I promise that I will dig up everything I can about your father, and if he ever tries to control you again, we will have something up the sleeve." she said with a smile.

**  
**Ranma smiled back. "Thank you. You are the first person to be so nice to me. In my experience anyone who was wanted something back in return. Why _are_ you nice to me, Nabiki?"

**  
**Nabiki did not react surprised, for she had expected this question; apparently Ranma had not had one single healthy relationship in his life up till now, and thus he didn't trust easily. Well, time to change this. "Because I'd like to be your friend, potentially even more." she said with a smile.

**  
**A small smile appeared on Ranma's face as well. "Go on."

**  
**Nabiki's smile turned sad. "Do you know what they call me at highschool? The Ice-queen of Furinkan High. Because I am supposed to be an emotionless, uncaring money-grubber and extortionist. Do you know how much it hurts to hear these things being said about me? I pretend that _nothing_ hurts me, but it _does_. I did what I did to keep my family from being thrown out onto the cold streets, but the price I pay is high. And it is true, when I make my business deals I bury my emotions. But that does not mean that I have none. I am a human being, with feelings and needs." she said quietly. "And I don't want to hide behind this icy mask any more."

**  
**Ranma was, despite his intelligence, still not the most experienced person in dealing with feelings. But even he noticed the need for comfort and companionship Nabiki was practically screaming for. He slowly got up from his futon, ensured that the door was shut so as to avoid surprises, walked to the bed and sat down beside Nabiki.

**  
**Said middle Tendo daughter slowly leant her head against his left shoulder, and Ranma stroked her hair softly. "I'd like to be your friend too, Nabiki." he said with a real smile and put his arm around her. "And we'll see if it evolves into something more."

**  
**"I'd like that very much, Ranma. Friends." Nabiki said with a content smile.

**  
---**

**  
**Ranma smiled too, having felt the honesty Nabiki was broadcasting. "I so know what you mean when you said you had to suppress your feelings, Nabiki. Pops taught me that feelings are for weaklings and girls, and that they should be suppressed ruthlessly. And know what? I actually believed it and practised what he preached, for he was my only teacher for a long time. But when we came to some shrine which's name I don't even remember, an old master taught me different. You know how that came about?"

**  
**Nabiki looked up and shook her head. "No. How?"

**  
**Ranma smiled. "Because pops was caught when he tried to screw someone over. He'd been arrested for deception, and the couple he'd tried to screw over took me in for the month they held pops in prison. The master of the shrine took his time, and in this one month he proved all the teachings of my dad as completely wrong. He was living together with his wife, and the two were teaching Kung Fu, as equals; he was teaching the hard style, Wing Chun, while she taught soft styles, Pa Kua and Tai Chi. They showed me that you don't need to insult someone during training and fights. That females are not weak and inferior. Can you imagine how much this shook up my world?"

**  
**Nabiki nodded from her position beside Ranma. It was incredible how good leaning into him felt, and she'd have given much if this single moment could have stretched into eternity. But being a pragmatist she knew that she'd have to enjoy it as long as it lasted. "Hardly." she gave her honest answer. "How old were you then? And what happened afterwards?" she wanted to know.

**  
**The Saotome youth had been impressed when Nabiki had admitted, that she could hardly imagine how much it had shaken his world-view instead of just saying that she could relate without really meaning it. She was really completely honest with him, and he felt that he could trust her. "I was eleven. We were travelling through China at the time, always on the lookout for some training ground or the other. After pops was released and we resumed our trip I viewed his teachings in a different light."

**  
**"How so?" Nabiki asked, feeling incredibly cosy.

**  
**Ranma stroked her hair, his face scrunching up despite the pleasant feelings Nabiki's body pressed against his was generating. "I was much more discerning and took nothing he said at face value. You know, he had never been what I'd consider a good role-model, but after what I had come to realise his worth as a teacher decreased even more. I hid my changed values from him as much as possible, and whenever we visited shrines or temples I would ask the sensei and masters to teach me some of their wisdom."

**  
**"So that's why you aren't the roughneck I was expecting." she said with a smile.

**  
**Ranma snorted, but smiled too. "No comment." he said with a twinkle in his eyes; then he got serious again. "I didn't only learn what there was to the Art, Nabiki, but tried to acquire knowledge pertaining everything. I had long since realised that the one who only concentrates on one thing is doomed to fail. What if suddenly, for some reason, I lost the ability to live for the Art? Before my accident at Jusenkyo I was a normal human being, even if already exceptionally tough. But I had been human, and sadly, humans are frail. And who can guarantee me, even now, that I'll always be able to live for the fight? No one. Sure, I still love the Art, but I want to have an alternative."

**  
**The pretty girl at his side nodded once again. "It is particularly good that you came to change your views of women, Ranma. You would have had _really_ big problems to blend in with society otherwise, even considering the still patriarchal society of our country. But even that is loosening up nowadays, which makes a change in attitude necessary. Females are _not_ weak, they're just different and have different strengths than men. But this is obviously something your father has yet to realise."

**  
**Ranma nodded in reply, while he continued to stroke Nabiki's hair. "That, and a lot more. I really hate the idea that he has sold and engaged me for something to eat more often than I can count. Sometimes I ask myself if I was worth anything to him. Am I his son for him, or some monument to the Art, a bargaining chip, or the key to his retirement? Regardless, I won't be used any more, not by him or anyone else. Not now or ever!" he exclaimed with fiery hot determination.

**  
**Nabiki turned her head towards him and smiled. "I assure you, that won't happen here, Ranma. Not after the great deal you pulled with dad. I meant what I said, I could not have done it better. And our plan could really not have gone better." Nabiki said. "Together we'll be able to earn the money we need. In fact, I have a plan for that."

**  
**Ranma nodded and cracked his knuckles. "I know. We'll found that demolition firm. Destruction unit Saotome reporting as ordered." he said with a smirk, making Nabiki laugh.

**  
**"I meant another plan, Ranma." she said, after she'd gotten her snickering under control. "But the earnings from the demolition projects should be good too. I already took care of the legal issues, the only thing that is needed is your signature. I've also tested the waters, and we could get at least five contracts in the two weeks after we've founded our firm."

**  
**Ranma whistled. "Wow. You work fast." he said in admiration.

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter smiled up at him. "Thank you, but it was easier than you may think. Just a few clicks on the net, and that was that." she said with a smile. "My other plan is more immediate. I plan on taking advantage of your defeat of Kuno. I had planned to create a flyer, which will advertise the dojo where you can be found."

**  
**Ranma had noticed the gleam that shone in her eyes when she'd outlined her plans. She was a right mastermind, a tactician, which was something the warrior in him greatly appreciated. "A sound strategy to attract students. Which means I should show off my skills a bit when I pound on this Kuno, huh?" he asked with a smirk while he continued to stroke her hair.

**  
**Nabiki looked up at him. "Yes, that would be helpful. Though I've to admit that little sis was right. You _are_ awfully full of yourself." she said with a smile. **'And that's something I like, even though I've no idea why.' **she added as a thought.

**  
**"I have to be. If I'd doubt my abilities for one second I could just about stop living the Art. A fighter who's not convinced of his own abilities, who doubts and second guesses himself, is doomed to fail in anything he does. There's a fine line between confidence and arrogance, and I admit that it's hard not to cross over ever since I became a Saiyan." Ranma admitted.

**  
**Nabiki sat upright and surveyed Ranma, contemplating what he'd said. "I see. Well, that makes sense, but it would be better if you'd tune your confident attitude down outside of a fight or training. Most people don't appreciate being treated condescendly, and little sis is one of them. Spare yourself a lot of headaches and follow my advice, Ranma." Nabiki said.

**  
**The Saotome youth contemplated this and nodded then. "Okay. I'll consider it." he said, which meant as much as 'no promises'.

**  
**Nabiki grinned inwardly. She had to admit that _she_ liked Ranma better with that kind of attitude, for the easier it would be for her to get the upper hand in a potential relationship. Akane was an entirely different matter, however. "You should. I know from experience that little sis can be very annoying towards people she perceives as arrogant. But your behaviour up till now puzzled baby sis greatly. You didn't act like a pervert despite the fact that you are a boy. You even offered your help and treated her with respect. I'd say that is the exact way to get sis away from her boy-hating ways. That, and taking care of Kuno and his Hentai Horde."

**  
**Ranma nodded, then he smirked. "It will be my pleasure to take care of them. And of this Kuno. I have to admit, I like your plan for the dojo. Even if I have no license to teach yet, it should not be a problem with two licensed masters."

**  
**Nabiki smiled. "I should think so. I'll work on the flyers in a few, now I really want to relax for a bit. Mind if I lean into you again? It felt nice." she said in a nearly purring voice.

**  
**Ranma smiled satisfied; for him it had felt nice too. "No, I'd like that." he said, and when Nabiki leant into him he put his right arm around her shoulder, drawing her nearer. They continued to talk for a while in this enjoyable position, until the door was suddenly opened…

**  
---**

**  
**Without bothering to knock Akane entered the room of her sister; she wanted to know if she could place a bet on Kuno taking a beating by someone other than her, but what she saw upon entering Nabiki's room served to incense her greatly. "Sis, I… RANMA NO HENTAI!" she exclaimed as soon as she took in the picture of Ranma 'molesting' her sister.

**  
**Seconds later a mallet flew at the target of her ire. Ranma was quite surprised that Akane reacted so strongly to something so innocent, but his reflexes kicked in and he caught the mallet with his right hand while he had jumped to his feet in one swift motion.

**  
**The mallet impacted his hand with a meaty TWACK, but regardless how much Akane tried, she was neither able to push the mallet forward nor to yank it free. With a frustrated growl the girl ceased her efforts to free the mallet, and Ranma crushed the mallet-head with a growl and no apparent effort.

**  
**"Akane! Will you stop this nonsense!" Nabiki yelled.

**  
**Her younger sister was too far gone in her rage to even hear her, as her protector-instincts had kicked in and were practically running amok; here was a boy of whom she'd thought that he might not be a perverted jerk like all the other boys, and then he went and committed the ultimate betrayal, and with her sister to boot! That demanded very painful punishment!

**  
**In the millisecond she needed to drop the rests of her mallet she'd already pulled her fist back, intent on dealing out some severe pain. "RANMA NO HENTAI! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE THE PERVERT YOU ARE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**  
**The pigtailed martial artist, who shielded Nabiki with his body, looked completely impassive. Ranma caught the fist as impassively and turned her arm behind her back; turning the surprised girl around he pressed a pressure point at the base of her neck, inducing instant unconsciousness.

**  
**"What did you do to her?" Nabiki asked, half-worried and half-angry as she saw her sister slump to the ground.

**  
**Ranma turned around and looked sheepish. "I just used a pressure point on her to knock her out. Learned it from a master in China; it's very useful and lasts for up to a minute. Could you drop her onto the bed? I better don't do it, else she'll want to have my head. Well, more than already." he added.

**  
**"I could. But why don't _you_ do it, stud? What with you being the big, bad strong guy here." she teased with a grin.

**  
**The pigtailed martial artist grinned right back; in former times he'd probably have stuttered, but his new mentality was quite different. "So that's how you see me. _Good_ to know that. In earnest, if I carried your sister over to the bed I'd have the guarantee that she'd wake up during that. That's the way my life works, I end up in the most stupid and ridiculous situations. Think I offended a Kami in a past life or something." he muttered.

**  
**Nabiki snorted. "If you say so, stud."

**  
**Then she knelt down and picked her sister up from the ground, at first straining a bit from the weight. "Damn, little sis could do with a few less pounds." she muttered.

**  
**Complaining and muttering Nabiki placed Akane onto the bed, while Ranma hid his grin; the comment that Akane had… impressive thighs had been on the tip of his tongue quite often. But he'd figured it would take too much time to get the youngest Tendo down from her temper-tantrum should he actually say so.

**  
**Once Nabiki had finished her task she looked at Ranma, who'd now a serious look on his face; with furrowed brows he pointed at her younger sister. "Whatever happened to her? I didn't do nuthin' to her and she attacked."

**  
**Nabiki grimaced. "Little sis thought that you were doing perverted things to me. But keep one thing in mind, don't ever let her beat on you. She needs to remember that beating on people is not the common way to deal with problems. It's bad enough that Kuno allows her to walk all over him, so there's no need to feed her idea of being the best martial artist in Nerima."

**  
**Ranma grinned. "Don't worry, Nabiki. She's no Amazon, so if she tries something stupid she's fair game."

**  
**Nabiki gulped at the expression on Ranma's face, and she hoped that her sister would not get hurt too much in the future. "Don't hurt her too badly, Ranma. She may have anger issues and she jumps to conclusions faster than a kangaroo, but she's still my sister, and I care for her."

**  
**Ranma nodded. "Understood. I'll wake her up now. I take it that you'll steal her thunder? I doubt she'd listen to me."

**  
**The middle Tendo sister agreed, and Ranma pressed another pressure point at the base of Akane's throat. Afterwards it did not take long for her to come to, and she shot a deathglare at Ranma as soon as she sat up. However, the icy aura that emanated from a position to her immediate left made her look at her sister instead.

**  
**Said sister had her fists stemmed into her sides, a totally forbidding look on her face. "Have you _now_ cooled down enough to listen? That is exactly what I always said! You just assume that every boy is a pervert, and when you see something that you _perceive_ as perverted you act without looking into the situation first! Actually, we were doing nothing perverted! _I_ had asked Ranma if I could lean into him. Does that make _me_ a pervert?"

**  
**Akane was too stunned to answer at first. Her sis had done _what_? The youngest Tendo girl looked into the angry and icy-cold eyes of her sister, and her anger evaporated, was literally buried under an avalanche of ice. Akane looked progressively more chagrined as she realised that she had indeed jumped to conclusions once again. **'And to the wrong ones, it seems.'** she thought with an internal sigh.

**  
**Finally Akane looked at Ranma with something akin to chagrin. "Sorry, Ranma. It's just… I'm so used to assume the worst of boys, and when I saw Nabiki leaning into you I thought that you were doing something perverted to her."

**  
**Ranma nodded, but a stern look remained on his face. "After we have dealt with the perverts and their leader that will have to change. How do you expect to have a relationship, if you'll never allow your partner to touch you? Or kiss you? That _is_ normal behaviour for couples, and nothing perverted. What you saw Nabiki and me do was a friendly gesture. She was tired and asked if she could lean into me. You really have to set your priorities straight, Akane. Or you'll end up all alone."

**  
**Akane looked even more dejected at his words, as she could not deny the ring of truth in them. Nabiki on her part was actually impressed. Ranma had made up the tired-part to spare her embarrassment. Damn, he was really a treasure, and to have him as a friend was so much more than she would have hoped for at the start of the day.

**  
**"Ranma is right, Akane, and you know it." Nabiki added. "How would you deal with a fairly attractive, friendly guy who's not out to bash you over the head and date with you, or worse? What if he smiles at you, and asks you something or the other? What do you do then, sis? Bash him over the head with that mallet of yours, because you don't know how to react? That's only a fast way to have charges of assault pressed against you. You must stop with that nonsense. _Really_." she said in her most serious tone.

**  
**Her little sis looked even more down, and both Ranma and Nabiki felt pity for her. "I swear that I will punish those idiots for what they have done to you! And this Kuno fella calls himself a martial artist? Someone like _that_ is the captain of the Kendo club? What a joke!" Ranma said, and the air suddenly crackled with power.

**  
**"Err, Ranma? Could you calm down somewhat? You're scaring us here…" Nabiki said, and as he looked at his reflection in the pier glass he could see that he had his battle aura fully extended. To his surprise it was even larger than ever before, and truly a terrible sight to behold.

**  
**With a sheepish grin he powered down. "Sorry, got carried away. It's just that I hate hypocrites like that Kuno guy. They claim to be so honourable and always boast, what great martial artists they are. But in reality they're just some bullies who like to toy around with others. Assholes like that disgust me! Especially because they manage to make their victims into something similar to them more often than not. And that is a fate that I want to spare you, Akane. In addition to our plan I will hurt the idiot so bad that he won't even be able to crawl to his daddy."

**  
**Akane had wanted to bristle at the make the 'victims into something like them' comment, but Ranma had said it with so much conviction that she dared not to oppose him. Especially that he wanted to do something for her, which she now remembered he had offered already before, moved her. Sure, she had always gotten everything out of daddy, but that was not comparable. Here, Ranma, a stranger, wanted to do something for her, and she hadn't even asked for it.

**  
**And _hadn't_ Nabiki concocted a plan to make Kuno back off with Ranma's help, hopefully for ever? She swallowed hard, for her pride just downright refused to go down without a fight, but in the end she forced the words on her tongue. "I still say that I don't need your help, but seeing that this plan might just work I'll go along with this. I've had enough of Kuno and these stupid fights!"

**  
**Ranma nodded and cracked his knuckles with a grin, and now that he had calmed down himself he managed a smile. "I can understand that, Akane. We are going to stop Kuno and his horde, and the way we'll do it will make him the laughing stock he really deserves to be." he said with a very evil gleam in his eyes.

**  
**Two Tendo sisters nearly felt sorry for what the future held in store for one Tatewaki Kuno, but only nearly…

**  
---**

**  
**After a relaxing soak in the furo for everyone, sadly for two of three Tendo girls without Ranma and for one Tendo girl to her relief, the four of them had retired to the porch. The girls, foremost Kasumi and Nabiki, had wanted to learn more about Ranma, and the pigtailed youth had described his travels in more detail. He also explained the multitude of techniques he'd learned, both martial arts, and things that were useful in every day life, in which he'd taken a vivid interest after he'd been helped to come to the realisation just how important these things were.

**  
**Seeing as the fathers had retired early after their drinking games, which had continued after the 'rules' had been set, the four teens could spent a peaceful evening. Ranma was just explaining how he'd learned to utilise his ki so many years ago, and that was something that interested all three sisters. It had been awe-inspiring to see what Ranma could do with his ki, and to use it as a weapon would be a great defence.

**  
**"Ranma," Nabiki asked, "how can _we_ learn to access our ki? I mean, there have to be some beginners' lessons, right? Everything has beginners' lessons."

**  
**The Saotome youth smiled. "You're right, Nabiki. There _are_ beginners' lessons, and I know them by heart. However, before I begin teaching you, you three must know some basics. That goes especially for you, Akane."

**  
**"Why do you pick on me?" Akane asked angrily.

**  
**"I didn't pick on you, and you just proved my point. Anger, Akane. Anger and rage are two emotions that are very problematic when dealing with ki. Of course, it'll raise your ki for a short moment, and using a ki-attack in an angry state is not that problematic. But if you can only use a ki-attack when angry, it is. Can you guess why?" he asked.

**  
**"Because you would grow dependent on your anger, making it your predominant emotion?" Nabiki mused.

**  
**"Ding. We have a winner." Ranma jested. "Yes, you'd grow dependent on just one emotion. When I discovered how much ki I have at my disposal I wanted to create a ki-blast based on confidence. But do you know what?" he asked, and the sisters shook their heads. "When I talked to a master about what I wanted to do he talked me out of it so fast that my head spun! He said it was a sure-fire way to get myself killed. For what happens, if you'd constantly use confidence-based blasts?"

**  
**Nabiki wanted to answer once more, but Akane had arrived at a conclusion too. "If what you say is true, then you would get so confident over time that your confidence would then turn into over-confidence. And a martial artist who is over-confident might act cocky and get himself killed." she said with a great deal of thoughtfulness.

**  
**Ranma smiled. "Excellent, Akane." he said in genuine praise, which caused Akane to smile satisfied. "And what I said is true. That's why I've been developing ki-attacks based on neutral ki ever since we headed off to Japan, and as you saw at the example of panda-no-baka, they work. As said, it's not hurtful if you use a ki-attack when angry, but if you need an emotion to fire a ki-attack it is."

**  
**"Can you teach us how to use neutral ki, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked.

**  
**Ranma nodded. "Once you have the meditation techniques down I can start to teach you how to access your own ki. But make no mistake, it is quite hard and might take a while to learn."

**  
**Nabiki nodded. The prospect to learn something this cool excited her quite a bit. Akane raised a brow, however. "But it looks so easy when _you_ do it. Why should it be hard for _us_?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

**  
**Ranma smiled. "This is because of this body. Ever since my transformation I seem to have a very high affinity to ki. It's much easier for me to access my ki and bring out. And that," he pointed to his palm where a large ball of ki was hovering, "is only a fraction of the ki I can access." he said without bragging.

**  
**Nabiki had hearts in her eyes. "How powerful are you, Ranma? Really?"

**  
**Ranma thought about it, and gave an honest answer. "I really dunno. My power seems to be growing for some reason. After each fight and even throughout fights, especially if I take hits, I seem to get stronger. Look at my battle-aura, for example. It has increased in power and size ever since Jusenkyo. As well as my strength, speed and toughness. Let me show you. Akane, you pack quite a punch. Give me your best shot."

**  
**Said youngest Tendo girl shook her head. "I would hurt you. Badly."

**  
**Ranma smiled. "Trust me as your future sensei, Akane. You won't." he assured her and got up from his position on the porch.

**  
**The sensei-comment served to incense Akane sufficiently. No boy would be her sensei. Ever! That he'd manage to survive the blow intact was so improbable that she made a confident vow. "If you can take a straight hit to the face without being knocked out I'll accept you as my sensei and treat you as such." she vowed. **'As there's no way in hell he _can_ take my best shot this is as good as taken care of.'** she added as a thought. **'Hah, a boy as my sensei! Never!'**

**  
**Ranma grinned. "Then prepare yourself to call me sensei."

**  
**"We shall see about that." she said and got up too.

**  
**"Before you start…"

**  
**"Scared, Ranma?" Akane interjected with a smirk.

**  
**"… remember one thing," Ranma carried on, as if he hadn't been interrupted, "only the martial artist who is in control of him- or herself can do what the Art is meant for: helping and protecting people. And help them to protect themselves. So no using your mallet-attack. That thing is a blunt weapon, and blunt weapons can kill. Actually it's not the weapon that kills, but the human behind it. So remember your duty as a martial artist and don't use that thing. But now give me your hardest punch, Akane. I'd like to catch some sleep after this." he said with a smile; that said he got up and positioned him in front of the koi-pond, his fists stemmed into his sides. "You're up to it or not?"

**  
**Akane grinned, recovering from the thoughtfulness Ranma had induced in her with his speech. "Oh yeah. Team trauma is completely at your service. You'll sleep like a rock when I'm through." she smirked confidently, and the elder Tendo sisters and Ranma knew what she meant. The youngest Tendo daughter was apparently very confident that she could send Ranma to lala-land via a KO.

**  
**But Ranma only smiled and made a come hither gesture; and that Akane did. The youngest Tendo sister pulled her right fist back and let it fly at Ranmas face with full speed and strength, her aim directly under the right eye. To the immense surprise of Akane not even Ranmas face turned under the blow, and his facial expression remained impassive. He had taken the blow without even flinching!

**  
**Akane staggered back, grasping her hurting fist. "Damn! No one would have survived that one unscathed, and conscious to boot! What's your secret?" she asked incredulously.

**  
**"A bowl of cereals and milk for breakfast." Ranma answered with a smirk.

**  
**"No duh!" Akane exclaimed. "What the hell are you made of?" she demanded, still holding her fist.

**  
**Ranma smiled. "Of flesh and bones, just like you. Even if the manufacturer seems to differ. You see, not even your hardest punch can scratch me. My speed, stamina and strength have shot through the roof likewise. And it continues. I dunno how to describe it, but I can feel a barrier inside of myself, behind which even more power resides. But I can't reach it as of yet. Now to your training..."

**  
**Reality seemed to catch up with Akane at that point. "Oh no! I lost, and now a _boy_ is my sensei! How could _that_ happen?" she asked the heavens.

**  
**Ranma had an angry remark on his lips, but it died when Kasumi spoke up. "Akane, you made a promise. Do you want to tell me that a Tendo doesn't keep promises?"

**  
**"No, but..."

**  
**"No buts. Besides, Ranma is much more than a mere boy, Akane. Hasn't he already proven that in the one day he's been here?"

**  
**Akane grumbled, but couldn't really deny it. That, and she'd been beaten in her own game. "Yes, sis." she muttered without enthusiasm.

**  
**Ranma looked her dead in the eye. "Will you accept me as your sensei, Akane, with everything that entails?" he asked seriously.

**  
**He had sensed that Akane had great reservations about that, and that was one of the reasons why he had chosen the demonstration. He had proven that he was her superior in the Art, and the fact that he had not taken advantage of anyone despite his superiority should be reason enough for her to accept. And slowly, Akane nodded her head. Also, because she had vowed that she'd accept him as her sensei should he pull of the unexpected. "Yes, sensei, I do."

**  
**Nabiki smiled. For the first time since long she had actually reason to be happy. It looked, as if the untameable and costly temper of her sister could finally be curbed, and their new sensei was a hunk to boot! "I too, sensei." she said with a Cheshire type grin.

**  
**"Me three, Ranma-kun." Kasumi said with her most radiant smile; if she'd have to take up the Art again, something she had always immensely enjoyed before she'd been forced to take care of her family, so that she could claim Ranma, then by Kami-sama, so be it!

**  
**Ranma nodded, smiling right back. "Okay. Training will begin tomorrow after school, as scheduled. And now excuse me, I gotta catch some sleep. Was a hard day…"

**  
**The three sisters nodded and said their good nights to Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi with soft smiles; the girls remained on the porch to talk about the events of the day, while Ranma went to the guestroom and made himself at home. After adjusting everything to his wishes he lay down and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**  
to be continued**…

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**Slade13, michael68,Rubel, ron, Anime-Freak317, phoenixmb, RagnaBlade, trunks and goten, SlickRCBD, Lord Oberon, Jason, SkyDragon2083, Rejhan, shi izen fumeiyo, Dragonheart7373, sabel4, Taiki, Jax9, Jetsmillion, possom2009, ranma hibiki, Joshua Eide, Master Chaos, Wonderbee31, LordThom, kinguofdoragons, Silverscale, nissepisse, Dumbledork, tetsuni, Bring Radditz back, JohnnyG, AZant, blindelf22, ss4-link, MarshmellowDragon, RockBane, Ranko, Xtor49, Light02, Cloud1239999, tony, borg rabbit, loyal reader, Lightsfaith, tech0, SAMPSON12187, megahellfire2002, DAPC, Really Bad Fanfiction, Akram Hellfire Gibril, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, Boon the Butcher, Innortal, the DragonBard, Choas Babe

**  
**


	11. School

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story. So suing is senseless.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 9**

**  
**The next morning started earlier for Ranma than he had anticipated, even considering that it was a school-day. The pigtailed youth could not be sure if it were the effects of the alcohol, that made his father act this way, or his general thoughtlessness. But anyway, the result was the same. Ranma gradually woke up when he noticed that he was flying out of the window and into the direction of the Koi-pond.

**  
**He landed in said pond with a loud splash, and the impact, plus the cold water served to awaken him completely. When he came up from below the surface Ranma first spat out a mouthful of pond-water, and his facial expression reminded a certain Genma, who had been standing in the windowsill with a big grin, that this was not the boy he had been able to boss around.

**  
**Ranma came out of the pond with a smooth jump, and the growl he emitted towards his father did not bode well for the Saotome patriarch. With another jump Ranma landed on the windowsill and entered the guestroom. That he was dripping pond-water did not matter to him much at the moment. Only his father, who was retreating more and more towards the door, mattered.

**  
**When Genma tried to make a run for it Ranma turned into a blur and suddenly appeared in front of his father. Genma managed to gulp before he was lifted into the air by the neck of his shirt. But why the boy was so angry, the Saotome patriarch had no idea. He had woken him up like he had planned to do, just like a thousand times before. It was 6 a.m., the perfect time to start some sparring! His boy couldn't be angry with him that he had woken him up, could he?

**  
**Genma got his answer when a pair of cold blue eyes was directed at him. "Wake me up like that one more time, baka oyaji, just one more time, and I'm gonna rip ya ta pieces. Ya got that?" he growled out, his tail swishing behind him.

**  
**Seeing that the boy obviously meant business Genma nodded his head repeatedly and fast. It would not bode well for his health should the boy get really angry with him. He had experienced firsthand what his son was capable of after Jusenkyo when he got really angry, and there was no need for a repeat performance.

**  
**Ranma nodded satisfied, but instead of letting his father down to the ground, as Genma had obviously expected, a decidedly evil gleam came to Ranma's eyes. "Methinks you need a bath, oyaji." he said, as he pretended to sniff the air. "You stink."

**  
**Genma wanted to yell a "No!", but Ranma was faster. Aiming for the pond Ranma launched a certain baka of a father out of the window, and watched his father sail through the air. "Oops!" Ranma exclaimed, "Now that was too close to the shore for oyajis comfort, I'd say." he said with a snicker, as he watched his father impact into the outer regions of the pond.

**  
**The pandafied Genma floated motionless on the surface of the pond for some time, face down. Then he began to tread water, and returned to the shore, growfing and growling. An indignant expression plastered onto his face, he held up one of his wooden signs. # **_Was that really needful, boy?_** # Flip. # **_I had already taken a bath yesterday!_** # Flip. # **_And besides, is that the way you treat your poor father?_** # Flip. # **_I'm shamed, boy. Don't you have any respect?_** #

**  
**Ranma, who had jumped down to the ground, snorted. "Give me something ta respect and I might consider it. Now shut up and let's spar."

**  
**Genma-panda growfed, and he did not even bother to change back before their sparring match. He had made the experience that his cursed form gave him an advantage over his normal form in the regard of his combat-weight, and his reach was also better. Thus, Genma-panda charged, and Ranma actually allowed his pandafied father to connect.

**  
**After a vicious blow to the right side of the ribcage Genma-panda retreated. His sign read # _**You're getting sloppy, boy.** _# Flip. # **_Has hanging around the weak girls made you weak too?_ **# Flip. # **_Hah hah, my son is a weak girl!_ **#

**  
**Ranma snarled. What followed afterwards was short, brutal, and extremely painful for the panda. Not only had he called Ranma weak, but also a girl! And here he'd thought that he'd broken him off the habit of throwing insults in a fight. Hmm, it seemed as if Genma needed some more 'sparring-sessions' to 'convince' him that his stupid convictions were not appreciated in the slightest. **'Heh, it would be a real treat if I could train the girls to be better in the Art than Pops. Wonder what he´d say then.'** he thought with a grin.

**  
**When Genma-panda came to a few minutes later he still had swirls for eyes, and he had the distinct feeling that he'd been hit by a truck. Repeatedly. # **_Unh… give me the license number of the truck that hit me_** # Flip. # **_so I can sue the driver. Ohh_**… #

**  
**Ranma snorted. "Baka pops, haven't I told ya that I react badly to being called that? If ya ever do that again then what I did ta ya now will look like a walk in the park. For your information: I held back voluntarily because I wanted to test out a theory. And no, I won't tell ya. Now get up so that we can resume sparring. Though if ya call me names or insult me one more time then I'll show you a world of hurt that will make the ninth degree of hell look like a picnic. Got me?"

**  
**The panda growled, but nodded. What other choice but to comply had he? # **_Okay, boy. Bring it on!_** # he signed.

**  
**In the next hour the two sparred, and Ranma allowed himself to be hit several more times. He wanted to find out if he really got stronger when he was hit or even injured, and thus he even took some of his pops vacuum blades that inflicted quite some damage. But if Genma thought that he'd win because of those hits then he'd better think again. Despite his wounds Ranma managed a clean defeat, and when his father was knocked out for the second time a bleeding and bruised Ranma noticed that he was quite hungry.

**  
**However, when he was about to enter the house Ranma noticed that he was dripping blood. And considering the fact that he'd messed up the guestroom already he decided to call Kasumi. From sniffing the air he knew that someone was already up and preparing breakfast, and he expected it to be Kasumi. After all, she had prepared and served the lunch, thus it was only logical to assume that she'd prepare every other meal. "Kasumi!" he called, "Could you come to the entrance of the hallway for a moment?"

**  
**Instead of getting an answer, shuffling steps could be heard, and moments later Kasumi appeared in the hallway. At the sight of a bleeding and bruised Ranma she reacted as expected. "Oh my! Whatever happened to you, Ranma-kun?"

**  
**Genma, who stood behind Ranma in Panda-form, signed # **_The boy is slacking off._ **# Flip. # **_That's what happens when he hangs around weak girls…_** #

**  
**BAM. An elbow to the head ensured a flying panda, which landed ten yards away on the ground, groaning. "Nobody calls my friends weak, not even _you_, baka oyaji." he growled.

**  
**Kasumi blushed. "Oh my, it's nice of you that you consider me a friend, Ranma-kun. But it was improper to hit your father like that, even if he deserved it." she scolded.

**  
**Ranma grimaced in response. "Kasumi, screw proper when dealing with my father. Remember what I told you about him. He deserves far worse, and this is the only language he understands. Now, could you please get me some bandages? I don't want to make a mess."

**  
**The oldest Tendo daughter nodded. "At once, Ranma-kun. And for you, just for you, I _will_ screw proper." she said with a wink before hurrying away.

**  
'Whoa!'** Ranma thought as he watched her cute backside disappear. While he waited he had time to reflect on what he had perceived of Kasumi.

**  
**She was breathtakingly beautiful, had the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, a cute smile, and she was pleasant and nice. So much for the pro-side. On the con-side, she seemed to be docile, introverted and used to serving others. Also, she seemed to have incarcerated herself in some kind of shell for some reason. He'd have to keep his eyes open, for a decision on a fiancée or no fiancée should be made fairly. To ensure that he'd give each Tendo girl the same chance; although he already had the gut-feeling that Akane was firmly against becoming his mate. Her dislike of anything male under twenty-five seemed to run deep indeed.

**  
**For further reflections he had no time, seeing as Kasumi reappeared in the hallway with a first aid kit. She produced the necessary materials with practiced ease, as far as Ranma could tell. Ranma took his shirt off so that the bandages could be applied, and the pigtailed youth could have sworn that he saw her blush when she took sight of his firmly muscled body.

**  
**Soon Kasumi had finished her ministrations, and Ranma smiled at her. "Thank you, Kasumi. That was nice of you."

**  
**Kasumi smiled back. "You're welcome, Ranma-kun." she said, and muttered "This I'd love to do again..."

**  
**Ranma smiled and held the eye-contact while deepening his smile. "I noticed the ease with which you handled bandaging me. Do you plan to work as a doctor?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

**  
**From the shadow that appeared on her face he could see, that he'd somehow asked the wrong thing. But Kasumi answered anyway. "I work as a nurse at the practice of Dr. Tofu from time to time, Ranma-kun. And yes, if it ever would be possible I'd like to become a doctor. But that is something which is in the far future."

**  
**Ranma nodded. "Do you mind if we go into the kitchen? I'd like to learn more. Maybe I can help you somehow." he said with a smile.

**  
**Kasumi nodded too. "I don't mind. Though I doubt that you'll be able to help me; it seems to be a lost case and I'd rather leave it at that and look forward. But let me finish preparing breakfast first. The others will get up soon, especially after the racket your father and you made. I bet even my deep sleeper of a sister Nabiki will be awake by now. And if she does not get her morning coffee she'll be disgruntled and not to bear." she said with a smile.

**  
**Ranma smiled too and followed Kasumi into the kitchen. He was really curious how the girls, whom he knew for not more than a day, were in every day life. After all, if he wanted to marry one of them he had to know everything (or at least a lot) about them. He'd learned a lot already, but surely there was much more to learn.

**  
**Kasumi went straight to the kitchen and placed the first aid kit back into the cupboard, and after that she prepared the dishes and everything that would be needed to set the table. Ranma saw that and offered his help, which a smiling Kasumi accepted all too gladly. It had been a long time ever since that someone had offered help to her, and the support was a nice change to the usual routine.

**  
**At any rate, she really liked this strong young man. He was the first she was interested in since her schooldays, and due to the reciprocated interest in her that Ranma showed Kasumi turned up her considerable charm. Smiling often and moving her hair counter to the motion when appropriate Kasumi managed to bewitch Ranma, much to her satisfaction. It had been years since she'd last flirted, but it seemed as if she hadn't lost her touch. Smiling to herself she continued her work beside Ranma, letting her natural beauty work for her.

**  
**Between the two of them it did not take long to set the table, and as breakfast was already prepared it was served in the next step. While they were working, Ranma questioned Kasumi about her life, and he learned that she had graduated as the best of her grade, but had not been able to go to college because of her family of which she had to take care of. Akane had been too young at the time, Nabiki had already earned the money for the family and had not been able to help in the household, and Soun had been practically useless as he had wallowed in self-pity.

**  
**Ranma knew that there was much more to the situation, but he already knew that the death of their mother had forced the girls into roles that they had never expected to be forced into. Kasumi had been forced to take over the role of the mother who kept the household, educated Nabiki and Akane, and saw to it that everything pertaining the household was treated to.

**  
**In return she had had to give up her youth, her hopes and her dreams, and it seemed as if she had gotten used to it. A rotten deal if he'd ever seen one, was Ranma's opinion. However, the housework _seemed_ to fulfil her, but Ranma asked himself if that was really all that Kasumi expected out of her life.

**  
**He was nearly sure that the answer would be no. And the few glimpses he had gotten on the real Kasumi, the one behind the mask of the seemingly serene housewife convinced him, that the gain would far outweigh the effort needed to bring out the real Kasumi from behind her mask. Their talking and downright flirting right now had made that clear. He had to admit, he was quite interested in the oldest Tendo sister; not only her beauty made her interesting, but also the quiet and underlying strength she possessed. She was definitely a candidate for a mate, but he wouldn't make a decision without having seen the real Kasumi.

**  
**His thoughts wandered to another beautiful and interesting Tendo girl. Nabiki. Well, the death of her mother had apparently forced her to bring home the money. A job, that would have normally been her fathers' duty. Ranma could not really reciprocate how a man could go to pieces so much so that he would forget to take care of his daughters. Wouldn't it have been his wife's wish that he'd ensure the best possible life for his three daughters?

**  
**But he had to admit, Nabiki fascinated him. The middle Tendo girl seemed to have two sides, and somehow she had managed to combine them in a way so that they did not clash. On the one hand she could be helpful, caring, cute, fun and open, but on the other hand she could also be cool, uncaring, and completely businesslike. Her ice-queen façade which she had put on when she had dealt with Akane was an impressive mask. But it was just that, a mask.

**  
**A mask, so Ranma assumed, which Nabiki put on when she did her business deals in order to earn money for the family. But maybe that would change after today. If their plan worked as expected they would be able to have a steady income from the dojo, and Soun Tendo would have an obligation to teach. After all, he had promised he would, should students arrive by Tuesday.

**  
**Akane, well, she was cute, but she had obvious temper-problems. But considering her problems at school, was that a surprise? He supposed anyone would turn into a man-hater under these circumstances. Hopefully the meditation techniques, which he had learned from a master in China after he had been given his new body could help her like they had helped him. But he was confident. After all, Ranma Saotome did not lose.

**  
**-.-

**  
**After washing up and enjoying a quiet breakfast without a certain stupid father due to the fact that he was still not able to move, Ranma was ready to face the day. Akane and he had gone over the plan once more, and considering her wrongful judgement from the day before she tried to be objective about the pigtailed young man; she was still looking for perverted behaviour, but his manners were... acceptable.

**  
**Nabiki had not joined in on the conversation, considering that she needed at least three large cups of coffee before her brain had woken up; once that had been the case it had already been time to get to school, and Kasumi had wished them good luck.

**  
**Now the three teens were on their way to Furinkan high, the satchel Ranma had borrowed from Nabiki hanging from his right shoulder while he scanned the area. They walked the way in silence, and the Saotome youth had explained the reason why; he wanted to memorise the whole area in case a fight took place, and considering Kuno and his horde future fights were probably a given for the foreseeable future. At least until the horde had been disbanded and Kuno had been dealt with. However, there was still the Amazon threat, and he wanted to be prepared for all eventualities.

**  
**Ranma's secondary motive consisted of security reasons; he wanted to be informed about the power-levels in this area. He could sense a concentration of sixty-two powerlevels ahead that were slightly above average, and one that was well beyond average. It was too bad that he could not measure powerlevels in numbers, that would have made things a lot easier. What he could tell was that those sixty-three signals were all males, and in a state of aggression and excitement to boot.

**  
**His piercing blue eyes met those of the Tendo sisters. "There're sixty-three boys ahead of us. All of ´em are quite... excited. Those the boys that are trying to beat you, huh?" he asked Akane.

**  
**Her answer consisted of a growl. "Yes!" she spat. "Damn perverts, I'm going to trash them!"

**  
**"Whoa, calm down there, sis. Remember, don't use your mallet or things will get nasty. Just lay them out and let Ranma deal with Kuno, as planned. It's important that you stick to the plan, or things will remain like that forever. And we don't want that, do we?" Nabiki reasoned.

**  
**Ranma smiled at Nabiki. "Well spoken. We need to stick to the plan..."

**  
**"Stop smiling at my sister like that, you pervert!" a red-faced Akane exclaimed.

**  
**"Akane..." Nabiki warned, and just managed to beat Ranma to the punch; his angry retort died when he saw Akane lowering her head.

**  
**"Sorry, it's force of habit." Akane said, looking chagrined. "And just a reason more to stick to the plan and sock Kuno a good one! Its bokken-for-brains who is the pervert, and soon everyone will know just how much!" she finished with an evil gleam in her eyes.

**  
**Nabiki smirked. "That's more like it, sis. Never forget to lay the blame where it's due."

**  
**Ranma clasped his hands together. "Ladies, lets make this Kuno look bad..."

**  
**Two minutes later Akane approached the gate that led to the compound that hosted the highschool known as Furinkan high, widely regarded as one of the worst highschools in the entirety of Japan. But due to the fact that it was damn near similar to a private school due to the fact that it was led by a rich and sadly influential man there was little that could be done about it; even if Gruocho Kuno, the principal and owner of Furinkan high was currently spending his time on Hawaii.

**  
**His son was currently lurking behind his usual tree, supervising his 'troop'. Not that he ever expected them to win against his fierce tigress Akane Tendo, but the lowborn peasants had the objective to weaken his desired enough so that she'd eventually fall. And then he, the knight in shining armour would intervene and would save the damsel in distress from the uncivilised lot. Soon Kuno was lost in his fantasies where Akane was his wife; a wife, who practically praised the ground he walked upon, and who fulfilled his hearts every desire. Little did Kuno know that his fantasies would go up in smoke soon, for ever.

**  
**-.-

**  
**As soon as Akane approached the gate the boys positioned as sentries had caught sight of her and had alerted their comrades. The gate was pushed open and a disorganised mob of over sixty boys emerged and ran straight at Akane; the boys were yelling declarations of love while they swung their makeshift weapons at the object of said declarations, the discrepancy of actions and words entirely lost on them.

**  
**The youngest Tendo girl gathered her strength from deep within herself and used it to remain calm; by using some of the meditation techniques Ranma had shown to them she managed to stay focussed enough so as not to give in to her customary rage; the result consisted therein that she wasted a lot less energy than else, and the overly amorous boys were soon laid out with few, precise strikes.

**  
**Akane smiled to herself. The basics of the Tendo school had been sufficient to lay those losers out, and here she had degraded herself before by allowing it to become a mindless brawl over the past year. Ranma had been right; she'd played by Kuno's rules, but not any more. Now Kuno would reap what he'd sown. He'd made her into someone who hit first and asked questions later, and he'd pay for it.

**  
**The delusional Samurai wannabe just stepped out from behind his hiding place and threw the customary rose at her when she more felt than saw Ranma appear at her side. The pigtailed young man plucked the rose out of the air and looked at it critically. Then he looked at Kuno. "Why the hell did ya throw a rose at me? Yer gay or something?" he asked in disgust.

**  
**Kuno sputtered in confusion. "Who art thee, lowborn peasant, to ask the mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan high such a ridiculous question? But halt, it is customary to give ones own name first. Know this, peasant, I am Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, the rising star on the Kendo firmament, also known as the Blue Thunder!" he exclaimed, and lightning flashed in the distance.

**  
**"Nice trick. Got any more flashy special effects?" Ranma asked completely unimpressed. Then he glared at the other boy while towering over him. "Anyway, ya rambling all that shit doesn't explain why yer threw the rose at me. To get this perfectly straight, I _am_ straight. If you're looking for companionship from yer shore then look on, Blue Blunder." Ranma countered, and the watching girls sighed, stars visible in their eyes.

**  
**"He's such a hunk!"

**  
**"Kuno is gay?"

**  
**"Who cares? This new guy makes Kuno look like Pauly Shore!"

**  
**Nabiki, who was observing the going-ons from the shadows, felt a strong pang of jealousy rising up in her, and she didn't try to suppress it. Ranma was hers! Should the hormonal, boy-crazy girls go and find themselves their own hunk! However, looking over at Kuno she had to suppress her laughter. The delusional boy was looking downright livid. **'Kuno-baby, if you think that's bad you're in for a nasty surprise.' **she thought with inward glee.

**  
**Predictably Kuno bristled and readied a (what he thought) witty retort. "How dareth thee to insult the great Blue Thunder thusly, lowborn cur! Have at thee!" he exclaimed and pointed his bokken at Ranma.

**  
**Said pigtailed boy looked downright revolted. "Point yer thing somewhere else, ya sicko! I ain't that way, get that straight!" he exclaimed loudly, somehow managing to look even more revolted.

**  
**Nabiki barely managed to hold her laughter in at Ranma's performance, and she saw that her little sis had similar problems. It added to the fun to see how Kuno tried to manoeuvre himself out of this. "Peasant, how dareth thee to accuse the mighty Blue Thunder of partaking in such unnaturalness! This rose was intended for my fierce tigress, Akane Tendo!"

**  
**"Suuuure!" Akane exclaimed, "That's why you threw the rose at _him._ Riiiiight, Kuno."

**  
**Kuno sputtered once more. "B... but my fierce tigress, it's not true!"

**  
**"I saw it with my own two eyes! You threw that rose at him!" she exclaimed, pointing at Ranma.

**  
**Ranma snorted. "I betcha that whole 'challenge-Akane-to-get-date-gig' is just ta deflect people from yer gayness. Can't even admit yer prefs and harass poor, innocent gals ta hide 'em. Sicko."

**  
**At just that moment Kuno couldn't take it any more and charged at Ranma. "I attack!" he screamed, and his bokken slashed through the air.

**  
**Both Tendo sisters watched in awe as Kuno displayed skills he'd never shown before; his bokken-strikes compressed the very air and sent air-pressure strikes at Ranma! They were just barely visible as distorted air and travelled fast towards the Saotome youth, but Ranma regarded them lazily and dodged each strike effortlessly, and that so fast that he left afterimages.

**  
**While the wall that surrounded the school crumbled Ranma regarded Kuno with a bored look. "That all ya got, bokken-in-ass?" he asked lazily.

**  
**Kuno seethed, but the watching girls were beside themselves; this display had been incredible!

**  
**"He's so cool!"

**  
**"I wish he were my boyfriend!"

**  
**"Is he single?"

**  
**"He looks just like my sempai!"

**  
**These and similar comments were uttered, but Ranma did not care; he was solely fixated on his opponent. As no answer from Kuno beside mutterings about 'sorcery' and 'tricks' came forth Ranma decided to act. "Seeing as a gay bokken-wielding sicko like ya ain't worth my time I'll show ya what yer messing with. Approach my backside again and ya will regret it."

**  
**"How dareth thee..." Kuno began, but Ranma suddenly blurred and vanished from sight.

**  
**A second later blows being dealt could be heard, but not seen. Another second later Kuno slumped down to the ground, utterly unconscious and _very_ battered looking. Ranma was standing over him, not even breathing hard. A kick into the side ensured that the delusional boy was really out of it, and Ranma glared hard at the members of the Hentai horde.

**  
**He cracked his knuckles for effect and popped his joints. "You there!" he growled, and pointed at a young man who was also carrying a bokken. "If this gay idiot ever tries to lay hands on me again I'll do worse. _Much_ worse. So take him to the nurse ta be patched up and tell him ta leave me well nuff alone. I'm straight and sure as hell don't swing his way! Got that?"

**  
**The boy Ranma had addressed bopped his head up and down rapidly. "Y... Yes, sir. Got it!"

**  
**Ranma smirked dangerously. "Good. If this gay piece of junk ever again dares to send you guys forwards on Akane in an attempt ta hide his prefs I'll first hurt him so bad that he won't be able ta get outta the hospital for a year, and then I'll do the same ta ya. Understood?"

**  
**Nearly all boys nodded, except for Kenta, the Kendo clubs second in command. "What is it to you? Why do you care about Akane? Admit it, you just want her for yourself." he stated bravely.

**  
**However, when the pigtailed boy was all of a sudden standing right in front of Kenta, seemingly without having moved over the distance of ten yards at all, Kenta's bravery died a sudden death. "Why I care?" he asked with a growl. "_Why_, you ask? I care because that honourless, cowardly gay idiot dared to issue a challenge to a fellow practitioner of the Anything Goes. As her not romantically involved sensei I care about my student. And consider, I'm gonna teach Akane the techniques I just employed." he finished with a nasty grin.

**  
**Gulps could be heard from the group as they imagined what an already strong Akane would be able to do with such techniques. In that case they could say their prayers. Grinning to himself as Ranma saw realisation dawning he pressed on. "So ask yourself the question: do you really want to suffer because of a gay coward? A boy who is afraid to admit his own prefs? There ain't anything wrong what with being gay, but what he does is! To hide his gayness and to appear straight that guy pretends to be after Akane! That's why he uttered that stupid challenge! To deflect all of yer from the truth! With yer actions yer have all sullied Akane Tendos honour. Yer have been blind to the truth. Now wake up or I'll give all of yer a wake-up call." he said and cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

**  
**Gulps and very nervous looks were his answer; Ranma harrumphed and marched towards the door, leaving the stunned Hentai horde behind; Akane walked by his side while Nabiki stayed behind to inform the curious students about the newcomer. Even though she'd stop doing questionable acts she still had to keep appearances and thusly sold all the information that had been deemed safe.

**  
**While Nabiki made a quick profit the others members of the Kendo club approached their unconscious leader tentatively, now that the pigtailed boy was gone. "Holy shit! He has blow-marks all over his body!"

**  
**"And that guy hit all his weak points!" uttered another.

**  
**"But that newcomer only had a second to do it! What _is_ he?"

**  
**"One helluva lot better than Kuno!" exclaimed another Kendoist.

**  
**Kuno decided to wake upat just that moment, and he felt around dazedly. He touched one of his fellow kendo club members inadvertedly, and Keitaro back-pedalled in horror. "It's true! Kuno is _really _gay!"

**  
**Said Kuno, still half-unconscious, muttered "My fierce tigress...", but due to his slurry speech he couldn't be understood.

**  
**To the others it sounded differently, and the boys moved backwards and away from their leader, expressions of disgust visible on their faces. "He _really_ seems to be gay!"

**  
**"Yeah. That sicko! He shall drag himself to the nurse!" another exclaimed.

**  
**Nabiki was grinning from where she stood; in the meantime she'd moved up to her office and was counting the money she'd made. Additionally she had already begun to spread the newest rumour regarding Kuno. Their plan had worked even better than even she had expected. Already even the members of the Kendo club believed in Kunos apparent prefs, and that was a very good start. She'd see what the public opinion would be by the end of the day.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma and Akane were walking towards Akane's classroom, 1 F. The girls in the hallways were practically drooling over Ranma, but neither the pigtailed Saiyan nor Akane noticed; they were too engrossed in gloating. The youngest Tendo sister had a very satisfied smile on her face. "That showed the pervert!"

**  
**"Sure did. And bokken-in-ass might even prove to be a decent punching bag. Those pressure strikes ain't bad." Ranma commented.

**  
**"Yeah, I never knew he could do something like that." Akane said, shaking her head.

**  
**Ranma looked at her. "Then it seems he held out on ya. That makes him even more honourless. Samurai, my ass!"

**  
**"What do you mean?" a genuinely curious Akane asked.

**  
**Ranma grunted and stopped in front of the door that led to classroom 1F and opened it. Plopping down into a seat he growled; Akane sat down to his right. "That bokken-wielding idiot never went all out on you in my opinion. He never used the pressure-strikes on ya, did he?" the pigtailed young man asked.

**  
**Akane shook her head. "No..." she said; then it dawned on her. "That absolute ass! He's so... so honourless! And the next time I see him so dead! You're right; that he held back shows that he never took me seriously! He never saw me as a worthy opponent and let me walk all over him! I can't believe that... that... _boy_!" she growled while producing a sizeable aura.

**  
**"Akane, snap outta it. Remember the meditation techniques." Ranma said.

**  
**"You! You're not off the hook either. One perverted act and its kapowie to Pluto! Got me?" Akane exclaimed.

**  
**Ranma employed the meditation techniques himself by now, trying to curb his own temper. "Hey, I ain't the enemy here! That's bokken-in-ass, and he's lying out there. If ya gotta blow off steam use him!" Ranma growled.

**  
**Akane wanted nothing more than to yell back an angry retort at first, but moments later she realised that Ranma was right; _Kuno_ was the enemy here, no one else. And to achieve victory over him they had to be a united front. "Sorry, Ranma. I'll try to keep in mind who the real enemy is. But I can't jump over my own shadow; due to what _he_" the "he" was growled out with hate, "put me through I simply distrust and despise boys. I always suspect they want to jump me the moment I look the other way. I don't and can't even trust you, Ranma. In my experience boys always have an ulterior motive, and that's often brought up by their little heads!" she growled.

**  
**Ranma nodded. "I understand; and for the honourlessness Kuno put you through he'll pay. We'll take away what bokken-for-brains loves most: the attention from the girls and the respect he holds. And I've got an ulterior motive too:" he said, and Akane bristled, "I want to pay baka oyaji back for as good as ruining my life and honour; and that's best done by ruining all of his plans. I'll set all hell in motion to prevent that any of us are forced into anything. I'll do _everything_ in my power so that the fat panda ain't living off of me ever again! I ain't a fucking commodity or sumthin´ he can use as he pleases." he finished with blazing eyes that looked... teal?

**  
**A moment later Ranma's eyes were blue as the ocean again, and Akane waved it off as an optical illusion. And she´d progressively deflated throughout his speech; it really seemed as if she had a knack for judging him wrongly. Where had her ability to judge people, something she had been really good at, disappeared to? Had it fallen prey to Kuno and his horde completely? She sighed. "I only hope that my father won't join your very idiotic father in his stupidity. I don't want to be forced into anything either, and I appreciate what you did. Me, I'm too young for marriage, and thanks to Kuno I don't like any boys my age group. But I'd like it if we could become friends, maybe."

**  
**Ranma smiled. "What I did, I did gladly. And I'd like that too."

**  
**-.-

**  
**A little while later Ranma was on his way to the office of the vice principal, intent on disrupting yet another one of his fathers' plans. He smiled to himself as he contemplated the situation; his manipulative father had obviously had the idea that placing him into the same class as Akane might spark some feelings between them; however, after their recent talks Ranma was quite sure that Akane was out of the running as a future mate.

**  
**Firstly she had said herself that she didn't want to marry in the near and most probably even the foreseeable future; then there was the fact to consider that Akane had indeed been tainted in regards of boys. It was quite possible that she had suffered long-term psychological damage due to the Kuno situation; all the more reason to destroy Kuno's rep utterly, thought Ranma with a growl as he opened the door to the office of the vice principals' secretary.

**  
**A quick appliance of his charm later he had talked the secretary into allowing him to be tested; his father had registered him for Akane's class, but he planned to bust this plan. He'd prefer to be placed into Nabiki's class; after all, she was one of two favourites for a fiancée, and if he remembered right Kuno was going into the same class. Heh, that would be a world of fun.

**  
**Hanging to these thoughts Ranma smirked as the aide led him to a classroom to be tested; he had nothing to fear from the testing, and the pigtailed youth grinned at the reasons; his own father had brought this about when he had walloped him into the spring. When he had received the new body he had also received a new, different brain. Not only had it apparently cured him off the neko-ken, but also of the effects of the several head trauma he had suffered from under the training of his father.

**  
**Suddenly, after he had been transformed he remembered things he had learned years before as clearly as if he had learned them yesterday; all the things he had been taught by the various monks and priests at the shrines, temples and monasteries. Not only had they taught him martial arts techniques, but also common knowledge, maths, science and much more. This knowledge had been poured free, and he had taken full advantage of his improved (or was it recovered?) intellect ever since. All things considered it should be suffice to pass the test.

**  
**A little while later Ranma sat at a standard school desk with his head in his hands; the Saotome youth sighed. Maths, physics, chemistry, science, geography, native and foreign language (English) were easy, while subjects like politics, history and art were… problematic. In those three he more often than not made something up on the spot.

**  
**One hour of scribbling later Ranma sat back in his chair and folded his hands behind his back; he was satisfied with himself. The Saotome youth suspected that he hadn't aced the test, but in his opinion it would be suffice to be placed in Nabiki's class.

**  
**Seeing that he was finished the aide took the test from Ranma, and after an immediate correction done by three teachers who were on their free period (and especially grumpy about having to spend it here) the Saotome youth was deemed safe to be placed into class 2 E. Was his pops ever going to be happy, Ranma thought with a grin, as the aide led him to his new class; he had already received a list of things he'd need for class, and it might be a slight problem to acquire the necessary funds to buy them. But he was confident that he'd find a solution.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Outside the increasing rain gradually woke up a certain Tatewaki Kuno; slowly, ever so slowly the delusional boy propped himself up on his elbows, wiping away the water from his face once he had secured himself in a stable sitting position. Damn, he felt like he had been hit by a truck!

**  
**"So a vile sorcerer has dareth to appear in my magnificent presence," Kuno muttered, "no doubt trying to ensorcel the beauteous Akane Tendo. But I, the Blue Thunder, say ni!" he exclaimed and held his bokken high into the air, only to be toasted by a flash of lightning.

**  
**Moments later Kuno propped himself up again, and a minute later a wobbly and singed Blue Blunder made his way to the entrance, using what remained of his once proud bokken as a walking-stick. "Methinks it might be a good idea for the Blue Thunder to seek the aid of the healers. But beware, vile sorcerer, the revenge of the heavens is slow but swift! Mark my words, the Blue Thunder will come for you!"

**  
**-.-

**  
**After having taken his placement-test Ranma had received the excuse from class he had requested so as not to overly disturb the ongoing class. The lesson would only go on for five more minutes, and the aide had agreed that it wouldn't make sense for him to partake in class for this short amount of time. Five minutes would at least be needed for his introduction.

**  
**Thus Ranma did what he did best when he had some free time at hands; he trained. The pigtailed youth was just busy with his two-hundredth vertical push-up on one finger when a cry suddenly rang out.

**  
**"Aha! The vile sorcerer who fled my glorious presence so cowardly dareth to show his demonical face again!" a bandaged Kuno shouted. "Have at thee, vile beast!"

**  
**Several classroom-doors flew open just as Ranma jumped upwards from his one-fingered handstand and landed gracefully on his feet. "And what are ya playing at, bokken-in-ass? The attack of the gay mummy, or what? Behold, the gay mummy is here!" he exclaimed in mock-horror, eliciting more than just a few laughs.

**  
**Kuno bristled, and one could see his red face even through the bandages. "How dareth thee to propagate such vile lies about the Blue Thunder! Who art thee to commit such an audacious act?" he exclaimed, and pointed his spare bokken at Ranma.

**  
**Said Ranma crossed his arms over his massive chest, emphasising his healthy and very muscular state; several girls sighed, and Nabiki, who had entered the hallway together with the rest of her class barely managed to restrain a growl. Damn it, Ranma was hers and hers alone! And the other girls better caught on to that fact fast, or else.

**  
**However, a smirk appeared on her face when she saw the expression in Ranma's eyes. Oh yeah, Kuno was _so_ in for it. Out of the corner of her vision she saw something white, and on second look she saw that her younger sister was also grinning; so Akane had caught onto it too. **'Hmm, if we play this right we could make Kuno look _really_ bad.'**

**  
**"Who I am you ask? Well, I'm the man who won't sit back and watch how a gay Samurai wannabe pesters a fellow student of the Anything Goes so as to hide his true nature. As her sensei I demand that you stop this vile travesty! To use Akane to distract from your own preferences is just so low." Ranma stated.

**  
**"Yeah!" Akane exclaimed, stepping beside Ranma, nodding. "To use me thusly, Kuno, is truly horrible! Get out of my sight, you pervert!"

**  
**Kuno, who had been a hairsbreadth from charging at Ranma again looked confused as his little dreamworld was shaken up for a moment; then he slicked his hair back and threw a pose. "I see the vile sorcerer has managed to ensorcel you, my beauteous and fierce tigress! But fear not, for I shall free thou!" he exclaimed and threw a red rose at Akane.

**  
**Whatever the delusional kendoist wanted to achieve with this act, it would backfire spectacularly. With a barely hidden smirk Ranma plucked the rose out of the air with a motion that showed that he clearly regarded Kunos' actions as an attack. With a scrutinising look Ranma examined the 'weapon'. "And here I thought you had the honour to attack me with a weapon. But what do you do? Throw another rose at me. What the hell did ya throw a rose at me if yer not gay? Confused much?"

**  
**"That rose was not for thee, vile peasant!" Kuno exclaimed heatedly.

**  
**"Yeah, sure. That's why ya threw it my way, yer liar! Lying ta yerself like that, pathetic!" Ranma countered vehemently.

**  
**By now Kuno was sputtering. "I tell thee, that rose was for the virtuous Akane Tendo!"

**  
**There and then Akane saw her chance. "But you threw it at Ranma! Pervert! KUNO NO BAKA!" she exclaimed, and with her usual battle-cry Kuno was launched through the roof, courtesy of a strong upper-cut.

**  
**Ranma stepped beside her and observed the hole in the roof. "Nice form, Akane. Need to work on your follow-up, though." he said with a smirk.

**  
**"Yes, sensei." Akane said, much to the surprise of many.

**  
**It was this what gave the story Ranma had told about being Akanes' sensei credibility; sensing a business opportunity here, and seeing as the students were busy gossiping about Kuno's apparent sexual orientation she deemed the time right to distribute some flyers. Needless to say, after the performance Ranma had given they sold like hotcakes.

**  
**Nabiki grinned, and she, Ranma and Akane had every reason to be satisfied. Operation make Kuno suffer had started out brilliantly, and they were bound to get a lot of students for the dojo. In one day with Ranma they had been able to achieve more than without him in a whole year. It was crystal clear that life with and around Ranma Saotome was bound to be very interesting, and the middle Tendo daughter planned to savour every second of this. By his side…

**  
to be continued**…

**  
**Thanks to everyone for helping me with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis' board and to my beta Rose Vaughn. Happy new year!

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**nevets309anonymous, Shadow Kage, Gohan Zero formerly matt zero, ron, Anime-Freak317, Bobboky, Phoenixmb, kd8gun, Jetsmillion, Wonderbee31, Lord Oberon, Rejhan, This, Ranko, psycotic boy, MarshmellowDragon, Jim Ohki, Taiki, Jax9, majinbuu7985, johnanon, nissepisse, michael68, kinguofdoragons, ss4-link, Xtor49, Peter Kim, RockBane, Dumbledork, BTB, borg rabbit, ranger5, blindelf22, shi izen fumeiyo, Torph, Lightsfaith, Master Chaos, Neon-Ronin, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, Slade13, Akram Hellfire Gibril, dennisud, Dragon Man 180, loyal reader, Innortal, JohnnyG, Silverscale


	12. Lost and found

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 10: Lost and found**

**  
**After things had calmed down Ranma accompanied the Tendo sisters to Nabiki's classroom, which was nearest. Once there Nabiki smirked at the other two. "I'll see you later; and of course I'll tell you how Kuno reacted. For a fee." she said, for the first time in long not meaning it, which was conveyed by her joking tone of voice.

**  
**Ranma just smirked. "I'm gonna bust your business ops then, Nabiki. I'll see firsthand how bokken-in-ass will react."

**  
**"Huh? What do you mean?" a confused Akane asked. "Aren't you in my class?"

**  
**"Yes, your father had claimed to have registered you for class 1F, Ranma." Nabiki added. "Probably in an attempt to push you two together."

**  
**"Baka oyaji might have planned that, but according to the placement test I took I'm gonna be in your class, Nabiki." Ranma said.

**  
**"Placement test?" both Tendo sisters asked in unison.

**  
**"Did ya train for that much?" Ranma asked with mirth. "Yeah, I took a placement test to bust one of oyajis stupid plans. I saw right away what he wanted to achieve, and I'll bust every last plan of the moron. No offence meant, Akane, but you said it yourself, you ain't interested in me as anything more than a friend. Thus I let myself be placed in Nabikis' class, as she might be interested in more." concluded Ranma.

**  
**Akane nodded in understanding of this logic, and she vowed to punish a certain perverted panda for his meddling. No one tried to push her together with a boy (regardless if the boy was actually alright), No One!

**  
**Nabiki for her part appreciated that Ranma was obviously really clever and quick-thinking; how he'd counteracted his father was impressive. Add to it that he'd be in _her_ class! A win-win situation in any case, and the middle Tendo daughter loved such situations. "But how were you able to overcome the age difference between classes?"

**  
**"Turned out from my original birth-records that I'm nearer to seventeen than sixteen. And due to the test results they deemed it okay to place me in your class, Nabs." Ranma said.

**  
**Nabiki smirked. So it was Nabs now, was it? Good, that'd make it easier to make him hers. "I see. That's a nice surprise."

**  
**"And that coming from someone who hates surprises!" Akane exclaimed with a laugh.

**  
**Her older sister pouted while Ranma hid his grin. "I _do_ like surprises. Just the good ones."

**  
**Now Ranma grinned outright. "I take that as a compliment."

**  
**Some light bantering later the bell rang and Akane waved her sister and Ranma good bye. Easily bantering Nabiki and the Saotome youth entered the class, and all conversations stopped. Several girls shot Nabiki looks of surprise and envy, but those bounced off of her shields like nothing. The middle Tendo daughter took her customary seat, and Ranma plopped down in the seat right next to her; incidentally this was Kunos desk, how Nabiki noticed with amusement. The next Kuno-encounter was practically guaranteed.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Nabiki was, as so often, right; Ranma was just giving his introduction to the class under the drooling stares of the female half of the class while the male half glared, when Kuno burst into the classroom, looking quite worse for the wear. The Saotome youth had just stated that he was staying at the Tendo dojo where his father and the Tendo patriarch could be found teaching his style and the Tendo sister style.

**  
**"Vile sorcerer, how dareth thou to stay at the heavenly home of the virtuous Akane Tendo! I forbid it!" Kuno exclaimed pompously.

**  
**Ranma sighed, and his look at Nabiki conveyed the message 'who does the idiot think he is?'. "Where would I as the sensei of the Tendo sisters be staying else?" he asked slowly, so as if talking to a very slow child; in truth that was a side-effect of trying to talk as correctly as possible. "And what is it to you, Kuno? Should I stay at _your_ home? Is that it? Get this straight, I _am_ straight, dumbass! Thus my answer is no and never! And haven't you misused Akane Tendo enough already to hide your preferences? Can't even admit that you're gay?"

**  
**Here the teacher wanted to interrupt to bring the lesson back on track again (or in the first place), but a shake of the head from Nabiki Tendo stopped him in his tracks. Thinking to himself that they didn't get paid enough around here for him to go up against the Ice-queen he sat down and leant back in his chair; anyhow, maybe he'd be witness how that idiotic son of the principal finally got what was coming for him.

**  
**And truly, in face of this assault Kuno started sputtering. "How dareth thee to spread such vile lies about my heroic persona, vile sorcerer? Have at thee!" he exclaimed.

**  
**Ranma sighed again. "So sad. He's obviously deluding himself." he said to the class at large, eliciting several snickers.

**  
**"Nothing new there." said one class member.

**  
**"Yeah. And after what Keitaro told me he can't deny it. Come outta the closet, Kuno, you're as gay as they come!" exclaimed another.

**  
**Kuno was redfaced. "Silence, thou lowborn peasants! The mighty Blue Thunder doth not indulge his persona in such unnaturalness!" he practically yelled.

**  
**"Sure, Kuno. That's why you threw two roses at Ranma. Of course, that was just a coincidence." Nabiki drawled lazily.

**  
**"But it was! These tokens of my affection were intended for the virtuous Akane Tendo!" Kuno practically screamed.

**  
**"Just listen to yourself," Ranma said with that practised infuriating smirk of his, "you sound just like a sissy! Come on, have the guts to admit your prefs!"

**  
**By now steam was billowing out of Kunos ears, and just like a bull who had been infuriated by a red cloth he charged; obviously his blind rage had made him forget how soundly he'd been trounced by Ranma not one hour ago. "I attack!" Kuno yelled once more and was intent on beheading Ranma with his bokken.

**  
**Considering the pressure the delusional kendoist could put behind his strikes he might even have succeeded. But Ranma had reacted in a flash; in one smooth motion he had gotten up and had whirled around with his right hand already in motion.

**  
**He caught the bokken one-handed, and Kuno noticed soon that regardless how much he pressed, his bokken didn't move one iota. While Kuno tried to overcome the unmoving object that was Ranma, the Saotome youth looked decidedly bored; to the female half of the class he looked like a dream come true, however. His thick arm muscles were on display for everyone to see, and his pose nearly gave a lot of girls a nosebleed.

**  
**Even Nabiki was watching Ranma spellbound, and the middle Tendo girl was suspiciously holding her nose. **'Damn, that's only supposed to happen to guys. But he's so... so strong and sexy. Nabs, we're going to make him and those gorgeous muscles of his ours!' **she thought with a determined and hungry expression.

**  
**Those who saw her look sent prayers to Kami-sama for the poor sod she was going to rip off, but in contrast to public belief Nabiki Tendo was in the process of cutting down on her mercenary activities; she had realised just how much honour meant to Ranma, and was willing to pay the price of giving up on her money-grubbing activities as to gain him. Besides, if her strong husband brought home the money she could always keep the books; opportunities to have a fulfilled life would surely present themselves with Ranma in her life, she was sure.

**  
**Meanwhile the object of Nabiki's contemplations had had enough. "This gets boring." he stated, and snapped the bokken in half in his next move.

**  
**Kuno looked at the remains of his bokken in utter astonishment; the class and Ranma watched as the delusional boy tried to process what had happened. Unsurprisingly his clouded mind drew the wrong conclusions. "Vile sorcerer, how dareth thou to ensorcel my trusty blade to fail me in my time of need! I..."

**  
**Whatever Kuno wanted to say would never be known; Ranmas patience with the certifiable idiot had finally run thin, and his itching right fist had lashed out in a strong upper-cut that blew Kuno straight through the roof. "Next time ya point yer stick at me I'm gonna do worse, bokken-in-ass." Ranma yelled after him for good measure.

**  
**Then he turned to the teacher, a smirk on his face. "Now that that's outta the way start teaching, teach." he said as he sat down.

**  
**An astonished Mr. Yamasi could only nod dumbly and did what Ranma had suggested. It really seemed as if he'd have to bring something stronger to class, like say that gaiijin stuff, vodka...

**  
**-.-

**  
**After Kuno had finally returned to class and had once more disrupted said class he'd been ordered to bucket-duty for the remainder of the lesson. It then seemed that at least a semblance of peace and quiet had returned, until

**  
**"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" rang through the school compound.

**  
**Ranma just looked at the ceiling as if asking himself what the heck had happened now. Mr. Yamasi just sighed, sat down and reinforced his decision. Vodka was definitely called for.

**  
**"Ranma, do you know someone with a huge backpack, tall, raven-haired, with a bandanna?" asked Nabiki from the window.

**  
**The Saotome youth stood up and racked his brain while he walked towards the window where Nabiki was standing. His memory search had only brought up vague recollections of someone who fitted this description. But he hadn't seen him in many years. "That can't be..." he muttered as he surveyed the newcomer.

**  
**"What can't be, Ranma?" asked Nabiki while their classmates tried to get a good look too.

**  
**"This is... Ry... Ryoga Hibiki! Damn, I haven't seen lost boy in years! Wonder what happened to him."

**  
**"Hmm, from his battle-cry I deduce that it can't be good. Have you or your father done anything to him?" Nabiki asked.

**  
**Due to the fact that this question came from Nabiki Ranma didn't mind its potential offending nature. "We only ever fought over bread in our junior high time. Other than that, I've got no idea what could've ticked off the lost boy."

**  
**"Why do you call him the 'lost boy'?" someone asked.

**  
**Ranma smiled. "That's due to a family curse Ryoga's family suffers from. They can literally get lost in a broom cupboard. And nope, that ain't a joke. But I better find out what he wants."

**  
**That said Ranma opened the window and jumped out; Mr. Yamasi nearly had a coronary at the sight. "Did... did he just..."

**  
**"Yes," Nabiki confirmed, "he jumped out of the window."

**  
**"Oh. Okay." the teacher said and fainted.

**  
**Nabiki smirked. "Maybe I should have mentioned that he landed safely." she said with a shrug as she walked out of class to watch her love interest do whatever he'd do.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma, who had landed right in front of his childhood friend, surveyed the surprised young man in front of him. He was smaller than him by nearly a head, but very broad-shouldered and muscular. As Nabiki had said, he was wearing a huge backpack not unlike the one he'd worn on his training trip; an umbrella was tied to said backpack, but it was no ordinary one, but a weighted combat umbrella. Ranma had heard of these weapons on his travels and knew how much damage they could inflict; cautiousness was definitely called for.

**  
**The pigtailed martial artist saw the surprise slowly fading and decided to act. "Ryoga Hibiki, is that really you?"

**  
**"At least you remember the name of the one whose life you ruined!" Ryoga snarled, baring his fangs.

**  
**While Nabiki made a mental note to look into the file of a certain Ryoga Hibiki Ranma looked confused. "Me? Ruinin' yer life? Whatever did I do?"

**  
**"Stop pretending and shaddup! Because of you I've seen hell!" he yelled and retrieved his umbrella from his pack. "And now prepare to die!" he screamed.

**  
**While everyone, Ranma included, asked themselves what Ranma could have done to warrant death Ryoga leapt forward and attacked. His combat-umbrella thrust forward like a spear he was obviously intent to spear Ranma like an insect. Said Saotome youth was only initially surprised, but this was overcome fast and he evaded the slow attack (in his opinion) with ease. The tree standing behind him was not so lucky and was cleanly cut in half. Shouts of surprise could be heard from the watchers, and Nabiki, who'd followed Ranma outside, yelled "Be careful, Ranma, he has the strength of a monster!"

**  
**Ranma threw a look over his shoulder and made a quick re-evaluation of the threat-level Ryoga posed; for being able to do that he had to be darn strong. But so was he, and Ranma was quite sure that he was the superior in regards of strength and endurance. Ryoga on his part followed his initial attack up with several umbrella-strikes, but the Saotome youth dodged every single one handily. This served as an evaluation of Ryoga's skills, but it also served to infuriate the lost boy immensely.

**  
**With a snarl he bared his fangs. "Fight me, you honourless bastard!" he yelled, producing a sickly green aura.

**  
**Ryoga didn't see the fist coming that impacted his face with enough force to send him flying into the wall with enough force to indent said wall deeply.

**  
**"Was that really necessary, Ranma?" Akane asked from behind him. Obviously she had come down from her classroom, like a lot of students and even some teachers.

**  
**Ranma turned around. "He attacked with intent to kill, Akane. Friend from childhood or not, I don't take lightly to that. I..."

**  
**Before he could say another word his instincts kicked in and Ranma performed a sideward roll. The source of the danger, a ki-charged bandanna how Ranma noticed, missed him clearly. That could however not be said about Akane. Her older sister and Ranma barely had the time to yell out a warning before the bandanna hit Akane. To her immense luck the makeshift weapon only touched the youngest Tendo girl lightly, but that touch was sufficient to shear off her long hairs on the right side entirely.

**  
**Akane seemed to be in shock, and when Ranma saw that Nabiki was handling the situation he glared daggers at Ryoga; he'd tried to keep his temper in up till now due to the fact that he was an old friend, but enough was enough. "How dare ya use weapons in close proximity ta innocent bystanders! What kinda martial artist are ya? Ya nearly _killed_ Akane!"

**  
**"That was all your fault, Ranma! Had you stood still nothing would have happened!" Ryoga yelled.

**  
**"Have you heard yourself talking lately, you idiot?" asked a frosty voice from the sidelines. "_You_ very nearly beheaded my younger sister, and you dare claim that _Ranma_ is at fault? For that I'll sue you so bad that you will be paying until you're a thousand years old!"

**  
**"Yeah. 'sides, which martial artist would have remained rooted ta the spot ta get killed? What's yer fucking problem?" asked Ranma.

**  
**"You!" Ryoga yelled and charged again, his fist lashing out at Ranma.

**  
**The pigtailed boy caught the fist without any effort, and Ryoga found his fist encased in a relentless steel-grip from which he could not escape. In an effort to break free he threw a left-handed punch at Ranma that would have shattered concrete, but this fist was caught without effort, too. Ryoga then tried to kick Ranma repeatedly, but the pigtailed boy blocked every single attack with ease.

**  
**Then he began to counter-attack, and to Ryoga Ranma seemed to vanish in a blur. The next thing he knew was massive pain as he was suddenly assaulted from seemingly everywhere at once; even his superior endurance could not cope with so much duress, and his knees buckled.

**  
**A snarling Ranma looked into his pain-contorted face. "I dunno what yer friggin problem is, but next time issue an honourable challenge before attacking! Next time ya act like this I won't be so lenient with ya!"

**  
**Akane was rapidly overcoming her shock in the meantime, and the shock changed into anger. Here she had spent months in an effort to grow her hair out in order to impress her crush, and some boy went and sheared it off just like that without a care. "Damn, you cut my hair off! Do you have any idea how long it took to get them to that length? Are you even sorry? If so I didn't hear a word, buster! For ruining my plans, DIE!" she exclaimed and malleted an extremely surprised Ryoga off the compound.

**  
**While Ryoga went off flying into the direction of the canal Akane valiantly tried to calm herself, using the meditation techniques she had learned. Nabiki and Ranma left her well enough alone, fully aware that she'd have to do it herself; that was also why Nabiki deflected Akane's best friends Sayuri and Yuka. After two minutes Akane had calmed herself enough and cursed inwardly for using the mallet again. But that... that _boy_ had deserved it.

**  
**Nabiki was of the same opinion. "Even though that jerk deserved it, you must stop using the mallet. Remember what Ranma said, imoutochan. I don't want that to happen."

**  
**Ranma nodded and was about to say something, when the recently established peace and quiet was disturbed yet again. "RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" rang through the compound once more, this time uttered by a distinctively female voice.

**  
**"What now? What kami did pops piss off to curse me thusly? I know it's all your fault, pops! GENMA NO BAKA!"

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma had just uttered these surprisingly cathartic words when the originator of the battle-cry landed within the perimeter of the school compound. To say that Ranma (along with the others) was very surprised would have been a massive understatement. But his surprise changed fast into something different; as he surveyed the lithe but muscular body of the newcomer he felt the compulsion to do naughty things with that female.

**  
**Mysteriously that was not only caused by the fact that she was a major looker. She stood estimately 5'' 8' tall, had the figure of a super-model, a beautiful face, expressive coal-black eyes that glinted in anger and spiky black hair; add to it that she had a certain aura of power about her.

**  
**Needless to say that nearly every male present was drooling a river; the girls on the other hand were glaring both at the boys and at the new girl. Even Nabiki was glaring, indeed at Ranma who didn't seem to be able to stop tracing the new girls figure; but looking into his eyes caused her worry, for she saw something in his eyes that scared her, something animalistic.

**  
**Akane on the other hand was confused; had Ranma done something perverted to the girl that warranted his death? Or was it because of something Genma had done? Due to Ranma's prior actions option B seemed more likely, but looking at Ranma and how he behaved she was not so sure. And looking at the girl it seemed as if she was mysteriously afflicted in the same way.

**  
**The youngest Tendo daughter was just trying to arrive at a conclusion, when the girl shook her head and seemed to regain her senses. "RANMA SAOTOME, DUE TO WHAT YOU DID I'VE SEEN HELL!" she exclaimed and lashed out.

**  
**Her sudden right hook was too fast to be seen by the naked human eye, but normally Ranma would have been able to block or counter the blow. Only that he had been slightly... distracted. Thus he was sent into the wall with enough force so that the section he hit was destroyed on impact and crumbled upon him.

**  
**Meanwhile Nabiki was puzzling over why the battle-cry of the girl sounded so familiar and whatever Ranma (or more likely Genma) had done to her; the rest of the spectators were utterly stunned. That girl had demonstrated the same strength and speed Ranma had displayed in his 'fight' with Kuno! Unsurprisingly mutterings started.

**  
**Those were ended abruptly when a low growl could be heard from under the debris. Suddenly a yell could be heard and the debris was either blasted away or incinerated. Amidst a cloud of dust stood the tall figure of Ranma, surrounded by the largest battle-aura yet. He didn't know why, but he had to show the wench her place; and if it was the last he did! With an angry snarl he bared his teeth and flexed his muscles; the challenge had been received and understood, which became obvious when the girl brought out her own battle-aura.

**  
**Nabiki proved once more just how much common sense she possessed. "People, lets all retreat into the building! We're in over our heads here." she said with all the commanding authority of her ice-queen persona.

**  
**Looking at the two glowing figures the others could not really fault her analysis.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The energies the two combatants were emitting could clearly be felt on Kamis lookout, and two Nameks, one kami and one warrior, were raised out of their meditations.

**  
**"_Two_ new Saiyans?" Piccolo asked, analysing what he felt. "First the male and now a female. Most peculiar." he said as he got to his feet in one swift motion.

**  
**Dende remained seated. "Indeed. I assume you want to investigate?"

**  
**"Yes. Tell the others I'll handle the situation personally." Piccolo answered, and his cape materialised behind him. "The same reasons as before apply. These Saiyans are extremely... excited, and it wouldn't do for Vegeta to barge in on them. The situation is... delicate."

**  
**Dende nodded. "I'm sure they'll listen to me, Piccolo-san."

**  
**Nodding curtly Piccolo concentrated and then did something he'd reserved for emergencies. First he suppressed his ki and made himself invisible, then he pictured the power-levels in his mind and correlated their positions from that; he then put two fingers to his forehead and used Goku's technique of Instant Transmission he'd figured out in the time after the Cell Games and teleported away, leaving a surprised Dende behind. Last time he'd wanted to enjoy the flight to Tokyo, but this time haste was called for.

**  
**He reappeared nearly instantly in front of something that looked like a highschool. Scanning the adjacent area for the best possible and unobstructed view on the combatants Piccolo decided on the rooftop of the school-building. A short teleportation-jump later the Namek stood on the roof with his arms crossed over his chest, completely invisible and curious as to what he'd witness here.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma was in full battle-mode and attacked immediately. The female reacted too and their punches met repeatedly; the Saotome youth had the impression that their punches were creating sonic booms, and he'd probably have been surprised to learn that that was indeed the case. Growling Ranma pressed on and used his superior physical attributes to their full extent; he knew that he was stronger, and he'd show the wench!

**  
**He shot forward like a bullet, running so fast so that it seemed he was flying. To the naked human eye he seemed to disappear and reappear in front of the girl. His fist lashed out and returned the favour he'd received moments before. Only that the girl was cleanly blasted through the wall.

**  
**Perched on the rooftop Piccolo watched the fight; he didn't regret that he'd revealed his knowledge of the Instant Transmission technique to Dende, even considering the relatively low power-levels of the two battling Saiyans. They might not have much power-wise at the moment even though the male Saiyan had nearly doubled his power-level since yesterday, an extraordinary achievement indeed, but the skill-level both displayed was superior to anything the Z-fighters could employ.

**  
**Once those two had raised their power-levels sufficiently they would indeed be worthy of induction. And he'd ensure that they'd have challenges on their way. But the fights among them that'd result from their apparent... mating behaviour would ensure a fast increase in power. Yamcha and the other weaker Z-fighters would do theirs after he'd convinced them. Two Saiyans with that level of skill and backed up with the power the levels of the Super Saiyan offered would be a great asset to the Z-fighters indeed.

**  
**But those were plans for the future, the immediate future indeed. For now he'd observe.

**  
**-.-

**  
**A hundred miles away at Capsule Corp. a certain prince of all Saiyans emerged from the concentrated state he'd been in; the gravity of 300 times above normal did neither bother nor tax him at all. What did was the fact that he'd still not been able to reach the level Kakkarotts' brat had reached years ago.

**  
**Vegeta growled as two flaring powers assaulted his senses. They were unmistakably Saiyan in nature, and the Prince nearly facefaulted as he sensed something he'd thought he'd never sense again: a Saiyan female! What in Kami-samas name was going on here?

**  
**First a new male Saiyan and now a female. And came there hell or high water, he'd investigate and find out; only the respect he held for the Namek after all the battles they had fought together had stopped him from confronting the male Saiyan the first time.

**  
**But not this time. Ignoring Dende's mental recommendation to stay out of it Vegeta exited the GR and contacted his mate. **'Woman, I'll be gone for some time. Just so you know.'** he sent over the mental link they shared.

**  
'Okay, monkey-boy. Just be careful. Love you.'** Bulma sent back.

**  
**Vegeta snorted as he powered up to Super Saiyan level, then he took off; he'd probably have pounded everyone else for calling him that, but the woman was the sole exception. Smirking to himself about the payment he'd invoke for this later Vegeta changed course towards the source of the ki-signals, his approximate destination Tokyo.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The female Saiyan, Ryo-chan, was utterly confused. She was fighting her arch-nemesis, and not only was he stronger and tougher than her and able to soak up even her strongest blows, but she felt some kind of animalistic attraction to him. And that must not be! Ranma had to pay for what he'd done! But... but her instincts were so confusing! With an irritated growl she jumped back to her feet. She'd suppress those damnable urges and concentrate on punishing Ranma.

**  
**Her opponent was regarding her with an intent stare, the challenge obvious in his eyes. A challenge she took up all too gladly. In a flash she covered the distance separating them, and soon blows were traded at a super-fast pace. Ranma blocked everything thrown at him with ease, and suddenly lashed out faster than Ryo-chan could follow; the girl was caught at the chin and catapulted right into the wall of the school-building.

**  
**"Damn, what is Ranma doing there? He'll kill the poor girl!" Akane exclaimed, looking out of the window with worry prevalent on her face.

**  
**Nabiki who was standing beside Akane shook her head. "Something tells me that it'd need a lot more than that, sis. And besides, it was that girl who attacked first. But there's something fishy going on here. Ranma's behaviour _is_ odd."

**  
**"Yeah, he's acting like a pervert!" Akane exclaimed.

**  
**"Akane, stop that. Something unexplained _is_ going on here, but you can't automatically assume that it's perverted. No, there has to be a rational explanation... hmm, there seems to be some kind of... attraction between Ranma and that girl. Maybe they've met before and Genma arranged something between them when he noticed that they'd hit it off. But then he might have acted true to fashion and made a run for it after he had received payment. It's solely speculation, but maybe she wants revenge for being set up." Nabiki said.

**  
**Akane nodded slowly as she contemplated that; it seemed to be much more probable that Genma had fouled up again; Ranma's prior behaviour indicated nothing perverted at all, so maybe her sis was right. But Nabiki had hit the nail on the head, something fishy was going on here.

**  
**-.-

**  
**On the battlefield Ranma waited for the wench to get up again. He knew that the fight was not over by a long shot, and that was how he liked it; ever since his change into a Saiyan (whatever that was) his drive for battle had been greatly intensified. And here was that wench who was a formidable opponent, and something else.

**  
**The pigtailed young man watched how the girl jumped to her feet once more, and his eyes grew large as suddenly something brown and furry uncurled from around her waist. "I'll be damned..." he muttered in complete astonishment, and that state of surprise cost him.

**  
**A straightforward blow to the face sent him flying upwards despite his considerable body mass, and the Saiyan girl snorted. That had showed him. Now to the follow up.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Piccolo was impressed. Those two seemed to be passionate, natural fighters. Unlike Gohan, who had to overcome his reservations at first and who still hadn't become a true warrior thanks to his harpy of a mother who insisted that he studied.

**  
**Granted, knowledge was necessary, but not at the expense of training. And with the potential Gohan had he needed to train to use his potential to its fullest, for he was one of the most important fighters of the Z-gang due to his intelligence and power. His relationship with that human girl Videl had helped somewhat, but he needed the right incentive to train satisfyingly again. Maybe those two Saiyans around his age would prove to be just that.

**  
**He watched as the male Saiyan who seemed to be called Ranma Saotome impacted the wall hard; the force behind the blow had been strong enough to indent him deeply into the wall surrounding the school-building, but seemingly it had not fazed him much. **'This young Saiyan is tough.'** thought Piccolo as this Ranma climbed out of the man-sized indention he had left in the wall.

**  
**With a smirk he dusted himself off. "Was that supposed to hurt? Sorry. Ouch."

**  
**Before the female Saiyan could answer Ranma cracked his knuckles. "Time to get serious." he said, and disappeared in a blur.

**  
**Only Piccolo's eyes were fast enough to keep track of him, but the female Saiyan never stood a chance. Ryo-chan had no opportunity to react at all, and before she knew what was happening she had been kicked into the side; the powerful kick sent her flying over the school compound, but instead of letting up Ranma followed his attack up and used all of his speed in an attempt to overtake the girl.

**  
**This was only partially successful as Ryo-chan managed to get her uncontrolled flight under control; she bounced off the wall and their attacks met in mid-air. To herself Ryo-chan had to admit that it felt as if she'd hit a steel wall, and her kick apparently had as much effect. She ignored the pain from Ranma's punch and pressed her attacks, eternally thankful for her natural strength and toughness, which had only been reinforced through what had happened to her.

**  
**With a snarl she aimed a feint attack for Ranma's stomach, only to go for her real target, the head of her adversary. As she soon noticed said adversary was seemingly too clever to fall for it, seeing as he blocked both attacks with ease. And ever so slowly Ryo-chan began to wonder if she'd be able to enact her revenge upon Ranma Saotome, even with her new body.

**  
**She countered his attacks on autopilot while racking her brain to come up with a sound battle-strategy; she had planned on using her superior strength and toughness against Ranma, and even her birthform should have been superior to him, seeing how much she'd trained during the course of the past years. But her opponent was a monster strength-wise, and as much as she loathed admitting it, Ranma did not only seem to be stronger, but also tougher.

**  
**That only left speed as an option; maybe, if she could just land enough blows, maybe she'd be able to wear him down then and get her revenge. As sad as demolishing such a good looking guy was… **'Bad Thoughts!'** she chided herself, forcing herself to concentrate on the fight again. This was her enemy, and she had to defeat him!

**  
**Executing a back-flip that brought her away from Ranma in a wide arc she landed on the partially destroyed wall. From there she jumped high into the air and landed several feet behind the pigtailed boy, in his backside. Ryo-chan then used every ounce of speed she could coax out of her body, but it just wasn't enough. Despite his considerable muscle-mass her opponent managed to whirl around and blocked her attack.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma was really thriving in this fight, and the song of battle filled his veins. Fighting this female was the greatest thing he'd ever felt, and her tail clued him in on the fact that this might be a fellow member of the race he was now a member of. But how she knew his name was a mystery to him.

**  
**Even as his brain was acting on auto-pilot like a super-computer tuned to fighting Ranma had time to analyse the situation. The female quite obviously had a tail, and she seemed to have similar physical abilities in comparison to him; this made it more than likely that she was indeed a member of whatever race they were, and this might also explain why he felt attracted to her. Pheromones.

**  
**Granted, she was physically attractive, but heck, he'd only met her some five minutes ago, and that under less than favourable circumstances. Under normal circumstances not the ideal situation to create feelings and urges like those he was presently feeling.

**  
**While he blocked a particularly vicious blow to his abdomen he absently wondered if his stupid pops had something to do with it. Had the old fool made a deal with aliens and had run out on them after ripping them off? He wouldn't put it past him.

**  
**With that his brain caught up with the situation just in time to see that the girl was trying to punch him into the face, thus he blocked said punch and returned the favour. He then cupped his hands to his side and released an energy blast of medium strength at point blank range.

**  
**At least Ranma thought it was of medium strength, until he saw that it had blasted the girl clearly over the school compound and through yet another section of the wall. **'Hmm, the construction companies will surely have a field day…'** Ranma thought as he jumped over the wall to finish the fight.

**  
**However, when he landed on the wall he found no one. The mysterious girl was gone.

**  
**-.-

**  
**In the classrooms most of the student population was standing at the respective windows with their mouths hanging open; classes had long since been cancelled as even the teachers had abandoned their rightful duties to watch the fight. None of them had ever thought of stopping the fight in order to prevent any more property damage; the nutcase who 'owned' the school just didn't pay good enough for them to risk their hides.

**  
**Now this fight straight out of a movie or a video game seemed to be finally over, but every single teacher realised soon that it wouldn't make much sense to continue with classes; the students were either sitting or standing huddled together, engrossed in talks about what had happened, and that in every classroom. And the consensus was that the new guy, Ranma Saotome, was definitely way hot!

**  
**Everyone wanted to know everything about him, and in her classroom 2E Nabiki was making a killing with selling all the official information she had on Ranma. Even Kuno was buying information, and Nabiki could not resist a jab. "Kuno-baby, how often do you need to hear it? Ranma is straight and absolutely not interested in you."

**  
**"How doth thou know that, heartless mercenary?" Kuno asked, apparently trying to question Ranma's sexual preferences as ways of revenge.

**  
**However, Nabiki interpreted the question differently. "Oh, so you _are_ interested in Ranma?"

**  
**"Seems so, sis." Akane said, who was still standing beside her sister; she was slowly overcoming her stunned state of mind, thanks to Kuno. "You jerk, can't you finally admit it? You practically just said that you're interested in Ranma!"

**  
**"That was not what the mighty Blue Thunder meant, my fierce tigress." Kuno said, and ignored the mutterings and laughter around him. "How doth thou know that the vile beast is not interested in such unnaturalness?"

**  
**Nabiki feigned ignorance. "Whatever unnaturalness do you mean, Kuno-baby? Heterosexual relationships? As a matter of fact, I can tell you in what Ranma Saotome indulges in. For a fee of 10.000 ¥."

**  
**"What! 'Tis outright robbery, I say!" Kuno exclaimed angrily.

**  
**"Everything has its price, Kuno." countered Nabiki, and only Akane noticed that it was not said with as much conviction as usual.

**  
**Ultimately Kuno sighed. "Here." he said, and handed a wad of cash into Nabiki's outstretched hand. "May your black heart shrivel from it. And now tell me what I paid for."

**  
**Nabiki smirked. "Very well. Let's begin with definite proof for the fact that Ranma Saotome is indeed perfectly straight. Well, firstly there is the contract that has been drawn between our families, the Tendos and Saotomes, mind you, that states that Ranma is entitled to marry one of us after the course of a year. Both my sisters and I as well as Ranma have agreed to this contract."

**  
**"WHAT!" Kuno exclaimed.

**  
**Inwardly the middle Tendo daughter laughed out loud. "Then there is the fact that Ranma seems to like all three of us, and that apparently a lot. As of now neither Kasumi nor Akane nor I are able to decide who of us will take up the engagement, but we're quite confident that a decision will be found within a year. After all, a year is more than enough time to come to know someone with whom you're living under one and the same roof, isn't it?"

**  
**"Yeah." agreed Akane, who had caught on to what Nabiki had in mind. Making Kuno jealous so that he would attack Ranma would surely lead to a situation which could be used to their advantage; Kuno's rep had already suffered greatly today, but some more humiliation couldn't hurt now, could it?

**  
**Kuno reacted predictably. "Such travesty can not be allowed! I forbid it! That cur Ranma Saotome living under the same roof as my fierce tigress Akane Tendo and trying to ensorcel her with his vile machinations! I will not stand for it!" he yelled and charged out of the classroom with his bokken raised.

**  
**Akane and Nabiki smirked at each other for a job well done. Still smirking the sisters sat down and discussed what each had observed and concluded from the fight.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Outside Ranma was still trying to find a trail of the female, but he had no luck. Growling he turned around and jumped from the half-destroyed wall, only to see Furinkan's resident nutjob charging at him. With a growl and a glare Ranma regarded the delusional Kuno boy. "Damn it ta the deepest hell, when will ya get it? I ain't interested!"

**  
**Kuno on his part charged ahead, intent on punishing Ranma for living under the same roof as Akane. "Vile sorcerer, how dareth thou to live under the same roof as my beauteous Akane in an attempt to ensnare her in your vile claws! I ATTACK!"

**  
**"Idiot!" Ranma yelled, "I won't move in with ya, ya sicko!" he exclaimed. "And point yer damned stick somewhere else!"

**  
**That said Ranma blurred from vision and used his speed-advantage to deliver over a hundred blows in one second, effectively hitting Kuno in every single vital spot and then some. The delusional kendoist swayed like a tree in a storm, before collapsing unto the ground, facefirst.

**  
**Ranma scoffed. "Idiot. Even if I were gay, I could do a lot better than ya. And I'm not." he stated.

**  
**Snickers could be heard from above as students had clearly caught every word that had been spoken, and Ranma grinned inwardly. Their campaign to ruin Kuno's rep was going splendidly. If that continued to work out as well as today the Hentai Horde would be disbanded sooner than thought…

**  
**Ranma's head suddenly shot up as his senses were assaulted by a feeling of immense power. Damn, that was more power than he'd ever felt before in his whole life, and it seemed to be concentrated in one person! How in Kami-samas' name could a single person be that powerful?

**  
**And then he saw the source of that power; it was a golden streak in the distance, and it was coming nearer! Whatever it was, it was not only insanely powerful, but also very fast! And there, from north, he could feel another power-level, which was even stronger still! What the hell was going on here, and were those powers friendly or not? Questions over questions, but regardless, it looked like he'd get answers soon…

**to be continued**…

**  
**Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**Hiryo, Enigma-Nemesis, Gohan Zero, Anime-Freak317, Rejhan, trunks and goten, Lord Oberon, Phoenixmb, wolf-in-hell, JohnnyG, Taiki, Zaraky, Master Chaos, Jax , Silverscale, michael68, Ranko, ranma hibiki, TopQuark, AZant, Saiyan Negi Springfield, kinguofdoragons, Jetsmillion, RockBane, MV, Innortal, Dumbledork, Lightsfaith, borg rabbit, SilverSerpentDragon, TheWhiteMonk, Really Bad Fanfiction, psycotic boy, blindelf22, Storm Wolf77415


	13. Enter Vegeta

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 11: Enter Vegeta**

**  
**Invisible and undetectable but to a scant few Piccolo stood on the rooftop of Furinkan high; right now the tall Namek was ready to rip his customary turban to shreds. Not only had he sensed Vegeta's energy signature, but also Gohan's. What in Dende's name were those two thinking?

**  
**Piccolo resisted the urge to groan as he watched the two golden streaks he knew to be Gohan and Vegeta grow larger. However, he could understand their motives for coming here. It was not every day that two new Saiyans were found, and most probably purebloods to boot. Hmm, it seemed as if he'd have to be the voice of reason in dealing with the male Saiyan named Ranma Saotome, like so often.

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**Standing in the schoolyard Ranma Saotome did something he despised verily, but of which he knew was necessary in a good warrior: he waited. Internally he was readying himself for battle so as to be prepared for anything, but Ranma was also asking himself the question what he could do against such overwhelming odds should those two individuals prove to be hostile. However, his innate stubbornness made it impossible for him to back down, and he would go down fighting if necessary.

**  
**Though yet another energy-signature made Ranma roll his eyes; had the kami decided to make this into the annoy-Ranma-Saotome-day or what? The Saotome youth growled threateningly, and his father dropped his invisibility. "What do ya want, pops? I'm busy here."

**  
**"I know, boy. I felt them too." Genma Saotome said in a touch of unusual earnestness as he looked skyward.

**  
**Ranma didn't know what he should make of it. Had his father come here to help him, or had he other motives? Was he somehow connected to those two powerful individuals, and if so, had Genma once more made one of his deals and the results were now coming to haunt him, Ranma?

**  
**Be it as it is, Ranma knew that if the going got tough he'd be on his own, like always. Nodding briefly towards his father the pigtailed young man watched as the golden streaks drew nearer and nearer until one overtook the other; then they suddenly met in mid-air, only to come to a full stop.

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**Vegeta growled in annoyance at the other Super Saiyan that had overtaken him; his irritation was not only caused by this fact, but mostly lay therein that Gohan was in SSJ2 mode, so as if to scream 'I'm the stronger fighter!' in his face. The Prince of all Saiyans had not given up on his goal to become the strongest warrior alive, not even after Kakkarott had sacrificed himself. And here was this brat, Kakkarotts spawn, half as old as he was, but nearly twice as strong as him. It was an injustice!

**  
**Appropriately to his mood Vegeta growled "What are _you_ doing here, brat?"

**  
**Gohan looked puzzled, and Vegeta felt the urge to growl again. This brat was so powerful, yet he lacked the warriors' spirit of a Saiyan nearly completely. And from what he'd heard from the woman it had only gotten worse after Kakkarotts death, seeing as the harpy had forced the brat to concentrate on his o so important studies.

**  
**Piccolo had also complained about his lack of training lately, and if the Namek uttered a complaint it meant something. Silently the Prince of all Saiyans hoped that this situation would allow him to rise above the brat in power, but first he had to overcome that damnable barrier that prevented him from ascending.

**  
**"I'm here to investigate, Vegeta. I felt two new Saiyans this time, and the gold fighter had to come!" Gohan exclaimed and struck a pose worthy of the Ginyu force.

**  
**Vegeta barely resisted the urge to blast the next best building. It was a reassurance (regardless how weak) that the brat had not decided to come in his guise of the Great Saiyaman. Generations of Saiyan warriors had to rotate in their graves because of the travesty. And his onna had even helped in this! Inconceivable!

**  
**But the brat was at least curious, which could be interpreted as bravery. Ah, the heck with it. Time to clarify things. "_I_ will test him." Vegeta stated.

**  
**"Test him?" asked a confused Gohan. "What do you mean by this, Vegeta?"

**  
**"For a supposed genius you can be quite slow, brat. As the Prince of all Saiyans it's my duty to find out his exact origins and intentions. I have to find out if he's loyal to his Prince. It's a pity that the female disappeared, else I could have tested them at the same time." Vegeta stated.

**  
**Gohan had progressively smirked throughout Vegeta's explanation. "You're just itching for a good fight, Vegeta."

**  
**That remark surprised the Saiyan Prince, but he hid it well. "Whatever, brat." he said and resumed flight towards his destination.

**  
**However, when he noticed that the brat was following up close a half-smirk tucked at his lips. It seemed as if the harpy had not succeeded in humanising Kakkarotts first spawn completely. Good.

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**From above Ranma could hear surprised shouts from his fellow students as they too noticed the flying, golden glowing individuals for the first time. As they drew ever nearer Ranma felt reminded of what he'd learned about the Cell Games. There, too, several golden fighters had played a not distinguishable role. All that was known was that two of them, one older man and a young boy, had fought this Cell before the monster had supposedly met his end at Hercule Satan's hand. In between there had also been at least four other golden fighters, according to Akane, and several human fighters.

**  
**Looking at the golden glowing figures here Ranma could not help himself but to agree with Nabiki's opinion of Mr. Satan; how should he, a normal human being have been able to defeat a being that had proven to be stronger than these powerful fighters at that time? It was ridiculous.

**  
**Ranma noticed that Nabiki and Akane as well as the other students wisely remained in the school-building; good, that was one worry less for him, even though he doubted that anyone would be able to do anything should these powerful individuals decide to attack the school.

**  
**Finally the time of waiting was over, and the two golden figures touched down onto the ground. The shorter of the two, a broadshouldered and overly muscled man with spiky golden hair surveyed him like one would survey an insect under a microscope, which was quite irritating.

**  
**The other golden fighter, as Ranma had dubbed them for lack of better terms, seemed to look friendlier. He was taller than the broadshouldered golden fighter by nearly a head, and not as muscular built as the other one. However, his hair was standing up on his head like a crest of knives, which was a difference to the other warrior; as he was also the stronger of the two it might be of relevance, and Ranma filed the differences between the two away for future reference.

**  
**Ranma noticed how his father edged away from his position beside him slowly, and the Saotome youth barely contained a snort. As he'd expected, if the going got tough he was on his own. However, in face of these two powerful fighters he could nearly understand where his father was coming from. Genma wouldn't stand a chance in hell in a fight.

**  
**"Boy, it saddens me to admit it, but I can't be of any help to you. Just remember that there's no shame in using the Saotome final technique when its needed." he said and joined the growing crowd.

**  
**This caused a raised brow from both Vegeta and Gohan, but Ranma simply nodded towards his father, understanding the older man. Vegeta on his part had finished his eye-evaluation of the new Saiyan. He was tall, even for a Saiyan, and very muscular built. The Prince of all Saiyans felt vaguely reminded of Brolly, but he discarded that comparison fast. Brolly had been an exception that appeared only every 1000 years, according to Saiyan legends, and now probably never again.

**  
**The similarities between Brolly and this young Saiyan were only a coincidence, Vegeta thought. However, how was it possible that this Saiyan was so young? Had he been deep-frozen for a mission and had somehow ended up on Earth? Those were questions Vegeta wanted an answer to.

**  
**"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. State your rank, designation and mission."

**  
**That was not what Ranma had expected, but he'd learned something: this Vegeta guy was apparently a member of his new race, or so it seemed. "Rank? Mission? What do ya mean?"

**  
**"What Vegeta means is 'who are you'?" Gohan supplied.

**  
**"Why didn't he say so in the first place? I ain't got no rank or mission. As for the name, I'm Ranma Saotome."

**  
**Gohan ignored the growl from Vegeta at Ranmas' comment. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gohan Son."

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**In the classroom above Akane gasped. "Did he just say Gohan Son?"

**  
**"Yes." confirmed her sister. "Why do you ask, Akane? Should one know him?"

**  
**"If I'm right then he might be the son of a martial arts legend, Son Goku." Akane exclaimed excitedly. "Son Goku was the winner of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, and one hell of a fighter!"

**  
**"And this guy might be his son? So why is he here, and what does he want from Ranma?" Nabiki mused to herself.

**  
**"No idea, sis. And the hair-colour of this Son Gohan is all wrong. Son Goku had deep black hair, so he might not be the son of Goku after all."

**  
**Nabiki contemplated the situation. "Seeing as these two 'golden fighters', how they were called by the media, haven't acted hostile yet I'll find out what they want." she said and walked out.

**  
**Akane just shrugged and followed her older sister.

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**"Likewise." Ranma answered, took the outstretched hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

**  
**"Now that the sissy stuff is done with, how in the name of Ter'luch did you end up on this backwater planet?" Vegeta growled out.

**  
**"Huh? Whaddaya mean by 'end up'? I was born here." Ranma answered.

**  
**"WHAT!" Vegeta exclaimed. "That's impossible! There was no Saiyan on this planet aside from Kakkarott when you were supposedly born, and the baka was much too young back then. How old are you, brat? Were you deep-frozen and only look this young?"

**  
**Ranma grew more and more irritated, and Gohan noticed this. "Vegeta, we should relocate this to a more private environment. This discussion should not be overheard by privy ears." he said and looked upwards.

**  
**Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Humans! Shall they overhear what we have to say, brat."

**  
**"Overhear what?" asked Nabiki, who just walked towards the strange group with Akane in tow.

**  
**"Who are you, woman?" asked Vegeta, crossing his arms over his chest.

**  
**Nabiki was slightly taken aback by his tone of voice and attitude, but her face and posture conveyed nothing; with her ice-queen mask in place she regarded the short man. "I'm Nabiki Tendo, one of Ranmas potential fiancées. So every business you have with him you have with me." she stated coldly, and crossed her arms over her chest.

**  
**"Is that so, human?" Vegeta asked in a dangerous tone.

**  
**That caused Ranma to growl, and the Saiyan Prince deduced from that that the young Saiyan had feelings for this human girl. Good, that might make it easier for him to goad the boy into a fight.

**  
**"Yes it is. And now stop threatening my sister!" Akane exclaimed.

**  
**"And who are _you_?" asked Vegeta, regarding her as if she were insignificant.

**  
**Needless to say, that ticked off Akane's temper verily. "I have you know, I'm Akane Tendo, and Ranma is my sensei. So stop treating us like we're nothing."

**  
**Vegeta smirked. "To me you _are_ nothing, human.

**  
**"Vegeta," Gohan said, while Ranmas growl became louder and more threatening, "stop acting like that and act like a Z-fighter. With responsibility."

**  
**"What!" Akane exclaimed, "B… but the Z-Fighters are only a legend!"

**  
**Vegeta snorted. "Human, the Super Saiyan was likewise only a legend until it was proven true."

**  
**"Super what?" asked Nabiki.

**  
**Vegeta growled in annoyance, and in ways of an answer he flared his battle-aura, emphasising his Super Saiyan status. "That, human, is a Super Saiyan. And now get out of the sun, you're stealing my light."

**  
**"That's enough! Who do you think you are?" asked Akane and Ranma in unison.

**  
**"The Prince of all Saiyans, and also your Prince, brat." Vegeta said to Ranma with a superior air.

**  
**"Ya ain't my Prince." Ranma growled out. "No one is my better, No One!"

**  
**"We shall see about that, brat."

**  
**"VEGETA NO BAKA!" suddenly rang out, and Akane swung a really large mallet at the Saiyan Prince. The youngest Tendo girl had finally been really fed up with how that arrogant ass had treated them, and had acted like she'd always done with annoying males.

**  
**But Vegeta just raised a brow and stopped the mallet with his pinkie finger; then he yanked the mallet from the grip of a surprised Akane. Shouts of surprise could be heard from above, and also Nabiki was very surprised. Nobody except Ranma had ever defeated mallet-sama! And considering the enormous strength of her sister that guy had to be monstrously strong to stop that mallet with his pinkie finger!

**  
**They watched with trepidation (except Ranma who watched in growing anger, and Gohan, who just sighed) how Vegeta studied the blunt weapon, snorted and used his ki to flash-incinerate it. "Pathetic, girl." he finally stated. "Let's see if you can take as well as you can dish out, shall we?" the Saiyan Prince asked with an evil gleam in his eyes.

**  
**"Vegeta..." Gohan warned, but was ignored by the Saiyan Prince; Vegeta fired a quick ki-blast at Akane, carefully gauged and based on the information he had on the human girl and the Saiyan boy. Normally the brat should be able to deflect the blast.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince watched how the other human girl yelled out a warning, and he waited what would happen; the blast was only strong enough to cause minor damage, and its primary purpose was that of a test. Vegeta ignored Gohan's annoyed growl, and was soon rewarded with the expected reaction.

**  
**Ranma turned into a blur only visible to Vegeta, Gohan and the still hidden Piccolo (who'd limited himself to observation, seeing as he'd caught on to Vegeta's intentions). The pigtailed Saiyan then caught the blast in the palm of his hand without visible effort and threw it into the air where it exploded in a wave of light.

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan whirled around and faced Vegeta with an angry snarl. "Now you've done it. Now I'm really angry." he said and cracked his knuckles. "Akane, Nabiki, into the building." he commanded.

**  
**"But..." both sisters started.

**  
**"No buts." Ranma growled without any patience, his battle-aura flaring around him. "That's an order from your sensei. Now move, for things will get hot soon."

**  
**Vegeta smirked and switched into basic Saiyan mode, augmenting his power-level to that of Ranma. He too cracked his joints and knuckles, ready to do battle. With a smirk and a come hither gesture the Saiyan Prince tried to provoke Ranma further, and it worked. With a snarl Ranma blurred from view and delivered the first attack.

**  
**Above the students were watching spellbound, and Akane and Nabiki who had heeded Ranmas warning just arrived in Nabiki's classroom to see how that arrogant man called Vegeta blocked Ranmas punch to the gut without effort. Soon blows were traded, and the Tendo sisters hoped that Ranma would make it out of this fight intact, for this Vegeta obviously was of an entirely different calibre than Genma, even considering what an excellent martial artist the father of Ranma he was. And, furthermore, this was no spar…

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**Down in the schoolyard that served as the battle-field Ranma growled in annoyance. That arrogant bastard just kept on blocking everything he threw at him with an uncanny ease that was utterly frustrating. At the same time his deff was under constant siege, and his anger at his inability to land a blow grew.

**  
**Ranma noticed that the anger seemed to increase his ki, and he concentrated his ki in his right fist and threw a fast punch; the attack missed the Saiyan Prince by a few inches and Ranmas massive fist ploughed right through an until then undamaged section of the wall, completely annihilating said section. As debris flew around and dust rained down Ranma whirled around with a growl and deflected an open palm-strike, instantly switching to offence again.

**  
**Vegeta on his part scanned the ki of his 'sparring partner' and noticed that it had grown; internally shrugging the Saiyan Prince augmented his own power-level once more and blocked a particularly vicious blow to the ribs. He evaded the follow-up by somersaulting backwards.

**  
**Landing smoothly several yards away from Ranma, Vegeta used his ability to fly to up one on the young Saiyan he was combating. Shooting forward like a bullet Vegeta indeed managed to surprise Ranma and the Saiyan Prince landed a strong blow to the face of his opponent that sent the young Saiyan flying.

**  
**Due to his quick reflexes Ranma managed to rebound from the wall instead of destroying it any further, and it couldn't be said if he was remembering some things from his fight with Brolly inside the spring or if he just managed to copy Vegeta's move on the fly, but Ranma managed to manipulate his ki in a way that allowed him to fly.

**  
**A bit unsteady at first, but the pigtailed young man shot towards Vegeta quite fast. The Saiyan Prince was somewhat surprised and impressed in spite of himself; this Ranma really was a worthy opponent, and now it was time to see how far he would be able to keep up if he turned it up a notch.

**  
**The time of probing and testing was now over, and as Vegeta blocked a high kick he increased the pace and countered with a rapid feint punch to the abdomen only to follow this up with an equally fast punch to the face.

**  
**However, Ranma was still able to keep up and deflected the attack, much to the relief of the Tendo sisters, who were watching this incredible fight in silence. Needless to say, their classmates were likewise baffled and silence ruled in each and every classroom. Everyone was watching the fight, and not one teacher even considered continuing the lessons; nor where students reprimanded in any way by teachers, seeing as every single one watched the fight him/herself. The fight had already drawn a considerable crowd outside, and both Akane and Nabiki were surprised to see their older sister among the watchers. Without hesitation the Tendo sisters rushed downstairs to join Kasumi, thus ignoring Ranma's order.

**  
**On the battlefield Ranma had just blocked a roundhouse kick aimed at the right side of his ribcage when he jumped backwards and fired a large energy blast. "Wildfire!" rang throughout the compound, and a yellow-green ball of energy that was about the size of a beachball raced towards Vegeta.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince caught the blast like Ranma before, but he was surprised by the energy contained in said blast. Having to access his Super Saiyan powers briefly his eyes turned teal and he threw the blast high up into the air, where it exploded at a height of two miles. The concussive blast from the explosion rattled a lot of windows, and the surprised students of Furinkan High asked themselves just how powerful Ranma really was. For this was getting a bit… scary.

**  
**In the meantime Vegeta was asking himself a similar question: just what was the potential of this young Saiyan? In the time they had fought his power had grown considerably, from 300.000 up to about 500.000, and it seemed to be growing still. The Saiyan Prince had only witnessed such a phenomenon once before, and he was once more reminded of Brolly. But that could not be, Vegeta thought as he blocked an incoming fist and countered with a kick, only to have it blocked again.

**  
**No, Vegeta decided, that was just a coincidence. _Brolly_ had been the Legendary Super Saiyan, the only Saiyan warrior whose power not only grew when he healed from injuries, but also during a fight. And Brolly was dead, dead and buried. That this upstart seemed to be able to raise his power-level during a fight had to be a coincidence.

**  
**Having disclosed the matter Vegeta initiated another attack with a growl, intent on coaxing the max out of this fight and by proxy out of this young Saiyan.

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**Gohan, who had watched from midair, had now landed on the rooftop of the building where he'd sensed his old sensei. That Piccolo had not intervened told him that he at least approved of what Vegeta was doing. He could see the logic in it too, but at the same time he figured that they could have found better ways to introduce Ranma to the Z-Gang. But as the saying goes, there was no reason to cry over spilt milk.

**  
**"Hello, Piccolo-san." he greeted the mid-morning air.

**  
**"Hello, Gohan." came back the greeting.

**  
**"I see you found Ranma before us. Anything you'd like to share?"

**  
**"Only that Vegeta is as impatient as ever. I had planned to present this Ranma and the other Saiyan, the female, with some challengers from our ranks to further their progress. Krillin and Yamcha, for starters. But Vegeta," here Piccolo snorted, "had to charge ahead like a bull. Bah, no finesse at all. However, I have to admit that it seems to have been the right idea. Have you noticed it, Gohan?"

**  
**The son of Goku nodded. "He has gotten stronger, although that should be impossible. If he continues to improve at this rate he might reach the Super Saiyan Level soon. And could you drop that invisibility of yours now? Do you have any idea how stupid it is to talk to thin air?"

**  
**"Not stupider than running around in that Saiyaman costume of yours." Piccolo muttered.

**  
**"Hey! I heard that!" growled an irritated Gohan.

**  
**"Good." Piccolo stated, and did as his first pupil had asked. "There, better?"

**  
**"Yeah. What do you reckon, Piccolo, how much potential does he have?"

**  
**"From my estimation he has as much potential as you, Gohan, if not more. And how it looks he's willing to use it." 'in contrast to you.' was left unsaid, but received none the same.

**  
**Gohan nodded. "Then I hope Vegeta will leave Ranma intact. I'd like to talk about training." he said with a smirk.

**  
**That surprised Piccolo. "Aren't there any studies the harpy you call your mother wants you to conduct?"

**  
**The young Saiyan waved that away. "Videl has finally made me see it. I've probably studied enough to last me a life time and I'll pass all my courses with both hands tied behind my back. Seeing Ranma and Vegeta fight like that has reminded me how it was before Cell, when we used to fight and train together, especially dad and me. If my mother has any problems with me training seriously again she might be pleased to hear that I'm making friends around my age at least."

**  
**Piccolo barely hid a smirk. "Good to hear that, kid. It was high time that you stopped slacking off."

**  
**Gohan grinned. "Even if my mother hits me with that darn frying pan of hers, I am going to start training again. I want to help Ranma to become better, and if he has as much potential as you think he might be a great asset to the Z-Fighters. Can't hurt to have more powerful fighters in our ranks now, can it?"

**  
**"Glad you see it that way, kid."

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**Down below on the battlefield Vegeta was hard pressed not to go Super Saiyan in order to stay ahead of Ranma; it was incredible how the young man managed to keep up with him, and to be honest, it should have been impossible. But now it was time to give the young upstart a good dressing down.

**  
**Vegeta raised his power-level and went into the offence, and Ranma barely managed to block the first barrage of punches the Saiyan Prince had thrown at him at a super-fast pace. The pigtailed boy was however able to return the favour with an open palm strike-kick-punch-blast combo; this proved to be ineffective however, seeing as Vegeta weaved and dodged around the attacks.

**  
**Vegeta shot forward in a blur and scored two fast hits to both sides of Ranma's body, following that up with an upper-cut that sent Ranma flying. The pigtailed boy managed to bring his flight back under control through a somersault assisted by a realigning of his ki that utilised his new ability of flight. He hadn't even heard the worried shouts from somewhere down below, seeing as he'd been much too concentrated on the fight.

**  
**He steadied himself with a growl and was ready to resume the fight, but Vegeta had now had enough; with a yell he ascended to Super Saiyan level and sent shockwaves of pure power throughout the area. The Prince of all Saiyans had increased his muscle-mass considerably, and Akane found her worldview under duress. "That… that can't be. That has to be some trick!" she exclaimed, and a lot of the other students were nodding their heads. They _had_ to be dreaming!

**  
**Nabiki shook her head, however. "Sis, that is real. As real as you and I. And if only one of these two fought at the Cell Games Hercule can't have been the one to beat Cell. Couldn't it be that this Gohan was the young boy who fought Cell? Remember, the boy everyone thought to be the delivery boy. He could have been around that age. So it seems very unlikely that Hercule beat Cell. Do you see that now?"

**  
**Akane slowly shook her head. "I… I can't believe it. Hercule... a fraud? And how can anyone be _that_ powerful?" she asked as she looked at the suped-up Vegeta.

**  
**Her older sister shrugged, but internally she was giddy at the prospect that Ranma might become as powerful as this Vegeta. Ranma had been able to hold his own up till now, and that had proven beyond a doubt just how strong he was. "I have no idea, sis," she said finally, "but its good that this Vegeta and Gohan don't seem to be hostile."

**  
**"Maybe not hostile, but destructive nonetheless, sis." countered Akane, pointing at the wrecked compound.

**  
**"As is Ranma, sis." Nabiki replied with a smirk.

**  
**"And so manly." Kasumi added with a blush and a sigh, which brought her incredulous stares from both her sisters.

**  
**"That too." Nabiki finally replied, overcoming her facefault.

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**Vegeta had given Ranma the opportunity to notice the changes he had undergone in the meantime. Then he charged with a look of concentration on his face, and that fact alone told Gohan and Piccolo how serious he took Ranma. And the pigtailed young man impressed them further by blocking the initial attack of Vegeta, an earth-shattering double-fisted hammer-blow to the head.

**  
**But the Saiyan Prince didn't let up, and by using the speed-advantage that the Super Saiyan level offered he was able to penetrate Ranmas defences, landing a hundred blows in ten seconds. Ranmas tough body managed to soak up a lot of these blows, but it weakened him considerably. He suspected inwardly that he was no longer a match for Vegeta (and most probably never had been in the first place), but he refused to give up just like that. Ranma Saotome never gave up, even though it looked as if his motto 'Ranma Saotome doesn't lose' would soon be history.

**  
**Reaching deep into his reserves Ranma managed to coax more energy out of his aching body, and set himself in motion; the pigtailed Saiyan sent a flying kick to Vegeta's face, which the Saiyan Prince blocked with a double armed block in front of his face; Vegeta then used all of his speed and countered with a punch too fast to be seen by Ranma. This punch sent Ranma straight through the wall and all the way to an empty lot that was located behind the school building.

**  
**The pigtailed boy landed in a heap, but instantly propped himself up on his elbows with a groan. "Damn, now I know how oyaji feels after our spars. Ain't nice ta be on the receiving end."

**  
**That said he got to his feet, only to be kicked in the head by an unseen force. Vegeta had zanzokened right in front of him, using all the speed the form he had reached before his fight with Cell in his second Imperfect form offered. Ranma never stood a chance and was once more kicked over the lot. This time Vegeta followed his attack up suit, moved into Ranmas flight path, and hammered Ranma into the ground with force.

**  
**To the others it looked as if Vegeta had just appeared out of thin air over fifty yards away from his prior position, and shouts of disbelief were uttered. Down below the Saiyan Prince was in the process of ending the evaluation. "Well fought, brat." was his only comment before he fired an energy blast that rendered Ranma unconscious.

**  
-**.**-**

**  
**Having just witnessed how her love interest and sensei got kicked over the compound Nabiki hurried towards him to find out what had happened to him, Kasumi and Akane hot on her heels. The last she had seen was that he had been blown straight through the school-wall, and came there hell or high water, she would not stay away, Ranma's warning or not.

**  
**She noticed how Akane and Kasumi followed her at a quick pace, but she didn't care. For the first time in long she was worried about someone else than a member of her family, and it was a strange feeling. Sure, she'd liked Ranma from the start, but could it be that she was already falling for him? And if so, would that be so bad? While Nabiki contemplated these questions she was hurrying over the school compound and soon reached the empty lot behind the school building.

**  
**Kasumi, Akane and she arrived just in time to hear Vegeta's words towards Ranma, and saw the pigtailed boy slump when the energy blast hit him.

**  
**That caused Nabiki to hurry over. "What did you do to him?" she asked venomously, while Akane cracked her knuckles despite her prior experiences.

**  
**Vegeta smirked. "Worried much, woman?"

**  
**"Yes, we are." Kasumi stated defiantly, kneeing down to get a better look at Ranma.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince was just about to respond with a biting retort when a voice spoke up from behind. "Vegeta, stop that." Gohan said. Then he turned to the sisters, ignoring Vegeta's growl. "Ranma's just unconscious and will wake up soon."

**  
**"You're a spoilsport, brat." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

**  
**"YOU!" Akane exclaimed, clearly annoyed with the Saiyan Prince.

**  
**However, Nabiki decided to take the wind out of her younger sisters' sails. "Sis, don't. Remember what he did to your mallet."

**  
**"A sound advise." a voice said from above, and the Tendo sisters gasped.

**  
**"Am I seeing things or is there a tall green man floating in midair?" asked Nabiki and blinked her eyes rapidly. However, the tall green man remained. And as she didn't drink that meant that she was either hallucinating or that the pod-people had invaded...

**  
**"Err, yes, sis. I see him too." said Akane.

**  
**"Me too, imoutouchan." Kasumi said, rubbing her eyes.

**  
**"Figured as much." stated Nabiki, using her ice-queen-persona to suppress her feelings of disbelief and confusion.

**  
**"Don't worry," Gohan snickered, "Piccolo gets that often."

**  
**"Very funny, kid." Piccolo growled as he landed.

**  
**"I... I remember you!" exclaimed Akane, "And you too!" she then said, looking at Vegeta. "You were all at the Cell Games!"

**  
**"Is that true?" demanded Nabiki.

**  
**"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed, excitement obvious on her face.

**  
**"Woman, who are you to demand anything from the Saiyan Prince?" the Saiyan Prince asked with a glare in Nabikis' direction.

**  
**"Vegeta, not now." Gohan stated with his ki backing his voice. "Yes, we _were_ all at the Cell Games."

**  
**Before anyone could say anything further a groan came from Ranma. "Ohh damn, whadda hell hit me?" he asked, sitting up.

**  
**"That would have been me, brat." answered a smirking Vegeta.

**  
**"Grrr, next time I'll get ya." promised Ranma as he rubbed his head, eliciting smiles from Nabiki and Akane.

**  
**Especially the older Tendo daughters were very relieved that Ranma was okay. "Hey hotshot, take it slowly."

**  
**"Nabiki is right, Ranma-kun. You might have suffered a concussion, so get to your feet slowly." Kasumi advised, giving him a smile.

**  
**"Listen to your women, brat. They seem to know what they're talking about." Vegeta advised with a smirk.

**  
**Both Nabiki and Kasumi blushed at the blunt comment, and Ranma growled, jumping to his feet. Before things could get out of hand Gohan stepped in. "How about we take this to a more appropriate place? We have much to discuss."

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter looked at Ranma, who shrugged, then at her sisters, who nodded. "Good. But we'll have to get excuse slips for school."

**  
**Gohan nodded, while Vegeta growled in annoyance. Humans!

**  
**Little later the three teens had received the necessary forms, seeing as the school administration had sunken into real chaos thanks to the happenings; school had been cancelled anyway as repairs had to be conducted. "And where to now?" asked Ranma.

**  
**Gohan grinned. "How about we visit the kami of Earth? You're up to it?"

**  
to be continued**...

**  
**Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**Update Now, Lord Oberon, ninofchaos, trunks and goten, conlan0414863, Hiryo, TopQuark, Jax9, Phoenixmb, Rejhan, Gizmo, MicroMan, SilverSerpentDragon, Elijah Snow, Oligel Ronew, Dobe-Teme, RockBane, Kitsune, enlu-tarsonis, Gohan Zero , Shiner, Innortal, TheCentauress, Silverscale, TheWhiteMonk , ss4-link, Xtor49, psycotic boy, RubberNeck, Master Chaos, Thanos Farek Seid, SlickRCBD, Peter Kim, ranger5, Wonderbee31, majinbuu7985, katanbuilder3, dark dragon mage, Neon-Ronin, AZant, Edengrave, megahellfire2002, Marquis Le'Quack, arekuruu-inabikari-no-She, Dumbledork, Mega Shadow, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, Enigma-Nemesis, Lightsfaith, Gelionlegends, Light02, MogtheGnome, dennisud, borg rabbit, Dragon Man 180, nissepisse, JohnnyG, Really Bad Fanfiction


	14. Never steal a Saiyans' mate

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

** Chapter 12: Never steal a Saiyans' mate...  
**

**  
**Baffled faces were Gohan's only answer for about ten seconds. Then pandemonium seemed to erupt.

**  
**"You know kami?" Akane.

**  
**"There _is_ a kami?" Nabiki.

**  
**"Oh my." Kasumi.

**  
**"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Ranma.

**  
**Gohan looked amused. "I assure you I'm not. And yes, there is a kami, and I know him. In fact, Piccolo here is his predecessor."

**  
**Four sets of eyes locked upon Piccolo in total disbelief, and the tall Namekian got annoyed. "Will you stop staring already!" he growled, baring his teeth.

**  
**Ranma and the girls looked sheepish, Gohan grinned and Vegeta snorted. The latter wanted to get a move on so that he could learn more about the new Saiyan. "Cut the nonsense already. You can continue your mindless ramblings at the lookout." the Saiyan prince stated and floated upwards, his arms crossed across his chest.

**  
**Piccolo grabbed Gohan's arm wordlessly. "Touch Ranma and the rest of you get a hold." he grumbled.

**  
**"You haven't, have you? You have mastered the Instant Transmission technique? Cool!" exclaimed Gohan.

**  
**Piccolo and Vegeta growled, even if for different reasons; the Nameks' growl was one of affirmation while Vegeta's was clearly one of annoyance. The Saiyan Prince would never admit it, but he longed to learn Kakkarotts technique. However, it was beneath him to admit such, and thus he maintained his annoyed mask. But he'd figure it out yet. If the Namek could do it, then it should pose no problem to the mighty Prince of all Saiyans.

**  
**In the next minute everyone did as Piccolo had ordered, and the gruff Namek teleported them all straight to the lookout.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma and the three Tendo girls looked around in wonderment upon their arrival; they'd just been teleported, just like in a sci-fi series! That was something especially Ranma wanted to learn at any rate, and it was also something that managed to overcome even the calmness one Nabiki Tendo had acquired over the years, which had given her the nickname Ice-queen. Right now the ice had melted, and she, just like her sisters, stared around in wonderment, while the present Z-fighters, minus Vegeta, shared amused looks.

**  
**Nabiki, just like Ranma, analysed the situation. They'd just reappeared on something that looked like a platform, and from her estimation it had to be pretty high up. Akane and Kasumi had arrived at the same conclusion, obviously; the three sisters and Ranma were just about to investigate, when a calm voice spoke up from behind them.

**  
**"We're indeed pretty high up, Nabiki, Akane, Kasumi and Ranma. One could say it gives one a godly overview." Dende said, hiding a snicker.

**  
**Piccolo, who stood in the background like usually, scoffed. "What did I tell you about acting like a proper kami, kid?" he asked gruffly.

**  
**"Aww Piccolo, lighten up. You can't always be so stiff and formal. This is the 21st century, for cryin' out loud, so have some fun!" Dende countered.

**  
**"Oh no!" another voice exclaimed, which turned out to belong to a black skinned small man, "He's being addicted to Pepsi again!"

**  
**Instantly all members of the Z-Gang groaned. "Not again!" exclaimed especially Gohan, vividly remembering the last time, although it seemed to have happened in another life-time.

**  
**"Kid, what did I tell you last time?" growled Piccolo. "No more Pepsi for you or I'd evaluate you so badly that your green butt would be black by the end? Ring any bells?"

**  
**"So sue me. No, better, teleport to the Tendo home and get Ranma's father seeing as he isn't working, in contrast to Soun Tendo, then extend my invitation to Videl. They should be present for our meeting." Dende said, adding his authority as a kami of the Earth to his voice.

**  
**Piccolo growled, but obliged anyway; he'd remind the little upstart god who the more experienced Namek was later.

**  
**Ranma on his part was impressed; this little green man really seemed to have something that could be called godly powers. Not bad. One look at the Tendo sisters told him that they were as impressed at the display as he was.

**  
**"Wow," Akane said as if on cue, "he's really kami! I could feel it!"

**  
**"Me too." stated Nabiki, who'd never really believed in such things; but it seemed she should…

**  
**"Me three." said Kasumi, touching her cross. "Kami," she then gently said, "if I may ask that, are you God? _The_ God?"

**  
**Dende smiled. "No, I'm not _the_ God. There're entities that are higher up the ladder than I am, so to speak. Me, I'm simply the guardian of this planet; as such I have godlike powers within my limited sphere of influence, but I don't see myself as a god. I'm just Dende."

**  
**"Nice to meet you, Dende-sama." Kasumi said with a smile, and Nabiki, Ranma and Akane greeted the little green god in a similar fashion.

**  
**"If you aren't careful his ego will inflate all the way to the moon." Gohan warned in jest.

**  
**"Hey," Dende exclaimed indignantly, "everyone needs their nookies. And now I believe you've to tend to your girlfriend." he said with a mysterious smile.

**  
**While Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in his classic 'you're all beneath me' posture Piccolo reappeared indeed, and he had Genma Saotome and Videl Satan in tow.

**  
**"Good," Dende said, "the tea party can begin."

**  
**-.-

**  
**One exchange of life-stories later everyone was looking strangely at the Saotome patriarch, courtesy of his training methods. Well, that was nothing unexpected, but the fact that Genma Saotome ignored it completely was. This was easily explained however, and caused by the phenomenon that his mental capacity was currently busy with remembering one of the many deals he had made in the past. Which was no easy task at any rate...

**  
**"Satan… Satan…" he mumbled, "the name rings some bells…" then he snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, I remember now! I made an agreement with your father, girl. Ranma," he turned towards his son with a smirk, "meet your fiancée, Videl Satan."

**  
**"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed, and Gohan had involuntarily powered up into Super Saiyan mode, which caused Genma to edge away slowly.

**  
**Piccolo smirked, however. That was a perfect opportunity. **'Ranma, whatever happens, pretend to take up the engagement. Just go along with it and feign acceptance.'** he sent telepathically.

**  
**Ranma looked around astonished, until he'd identified the voice in his mind. **'Huh? Is that _you_, Piccolo?'**

**  
'You're quick on the uptake, kid. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but this is a perfect way to get Gohan out of his shell. The kid loves Videl, and if he has to fight for her it will most probably spur his competitiveness. Gohan has been wasting his powers for years, and he needs an incentive to become a true warrior. If he has enough of a Saiyan left in him he _will_ fight for Videl. That he has powered up is promising.'** Piccolo explained.

**  
'Yes,'** another voice added, **'I don't know what will be coming for Earth, but something is, and I have got a bad feeling about it, Ranma. We need every strong warrior we can get, and the stronger, the better. You'd profit from that too, as you could learn a lot from a Gohan at full power. After all, _he_ was the one who slew Cell. Will you help us to awaken the warrior in Gohan again?'** Dende asked telepathically.

**  
**Ranma nodded imperceptibly, not very surprised that this powerful young man had killed Cell. "Pops, whadda hell do you mean? Our family has an agreement with the Tendos, and I'd like to see that through. Both Kasumi and Nabiki are much to my liking, so what the fuck is the meaning of this?" he asked in an icy-cold voice, starting out slowly so as not to blow the chance to make Gohan a friend afterwards.

**  
**Everyone (except Vegeta, who couldn't care less) trained their eyes on Genma, and the portly man sweated in face of so many hostile stares. But if what he'd recently heard about the idiotic father of Videl was true, then they'd be set for life should the boy marry Videl. The idiot Hercule was practically swimming in money, and he'd do everything to get some of the cake. "Boy, Videl's father and I made an agreement many years ago. Hercule Satan, her father, saw what a fine young man you were; him being a great martial artist, he saw your potential in the Art immediately, and thus we engaged you two. It's a matter of family honour, boy, and you _must_ see this through. You _must_ marry a Tendo, but you must also marry Videl."

**  
**"Will father ever like that." Nabiki muttered with a growl, and Kasumi nodded angrily.

**  
**In fact, the eldest of the Tendo sisters was beyond angry. No one dared to steal _her_ Ranma without some serious consequences! **'No more nice Kasumi, Saotome-baka!'** were the angry thoughts of an oldest Tendo daughter who schemed how to best get back at Genma. At this moment Kasumi left the path of the docile housewife forever, and unbeknownst to him the Saotome patriarch had been the final catalyst.

**  
**Gohan on his part locked his teal eyes on Genma with a look of utter loathing, something seldom seen before on his face. "Over my dead body, jackass." he growled.

**  
**Vegeta smirked imperceptibly as he sensed a change in Gohan's attitude. The brat was showing Saiyan spirit, finally; hopefully he'd blow his top, so that he could see if what he'd observed of Ranma held true. A fight between those two was bound to get very interesting, and considering Gohans' awakened instincts very likely.

**  
**Ranma surveyed his father. "Is that your last word, oyaji?"

**  
**"Yes." Genma said with finality, crossing his arms across his chest.

**  
**"You heard the man." Ranma said towards Videl with a sigh. "It's a matter of family honour, thus I must obey the head of clan. And that's my father. Which means I'll have to marry you." he said, following Piccolos' plan to a t.

**  
**"Gohan, you're not going to let that guy steal my freedom, are you?" Videl asked with an annoyed look. This was not going her way, not at all. Gohan had finally admitted his love to her, and now some jackass and his son were trying to destroy their love? No way!

**  
**Ranma sighed as Gohan locked his eyes upon him. His father had done it once more, he'd made a potential friend into a rival, at least for the moment; but at least things were going the way Piccolo and Dende wanted, even if he, Ranma, would probably pay for it. And Gohan's answer was predictable. "Not... A... Chance... In... Hell!" he growled, his protectiveness for his mate coming to the fore full force.

**  
**Piccolo hid a smirk at seeing proof that his assessment of how Gohan would react had been correct; the want to protect his mate from competition had sprung up in him, and it was soaring sky-high! It looked as if Gohan was positively ready to wring Ranma's neck, completely forgetting that Genma was the one responsible for this mess.

**  
**But that was easily explained: the other strong Saiyan male had been perceived as a threat to his mate, and it seemed as if Gohan's Saiyan side was finally coming forth, and that full force; all that only due to the fact that this Genma was threatening to take Videl away from Gohan via a legitimate claim so that she could become Ranma's mate. Piccolo found the mating concepts of humans and Saiyans utterly fascinating, even if revolting. And they were so easy to exploit.

**  
**Vegeta noticed it too, of course; Gohan was in full 'protect-the-mate-at-all-costs' mode, and the Saiyan Prince would not be surprised if Kakkarott's first spawn would act like a Saiyan and attempt to eliminate the competition. That he had already transformed proved that he considered this Videl girl as his mate. Yes, he could see it in Gohan's eyes; even though Ranma was not at fault he was considered as dangerous competition anyway. The Saiyan Prince grinned in anticipation of a good fight; if only he could get some popcorn. **'Damn my brat for getting me addicted to this human stuff…' **Vegeta chided himself as he clamped down on this weak craving.

**  
**Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi on their parts watched with trepidation how the facial expression of the former happy-go-lucky Gohan changed into an angry scowl; the middle Tendo daughter scowled too, and even Kasumi looked utterly displeased; but their ire was not directed at Gohan, for he was not to blame. No, their ire was solely directed at Genma Saotome and his deals. But sadly it seemed that none other than Ranma always had to clean up his fathers' messes. And it looked as if this would turn into one hell of a mess…

**  
**-.-

**  
**Genma Saotome on his part was utterly satisfied and congratulated himself for remembering the agreement he'd made with that oaf Hercule Satan. Now he only had to get the boy to act on the agreement, and they'd both be set for life.

**  
**What Genma failed to consider, as usual, was the impossible situation he had conjured up for Ranma; it was obvious by far that Videl would never accept the engagement, and that she loved Gohan. But seeing that Genma was blinded by the opportunity to get his hands on loads of money he had put this out of his mind.

**  
**Thus the Saotome patriarch was completely oblivious to the baleful glares of the others as he basked in the knowledge that a case of sudden liquidity would soon be his; and considering the wealth Hercule Satan had apparently acquired it made the agreement they'd made nearly twelve years ago that much sweeter.

**  
**Besides, there was still a possibility to fulfill both agreements; Ranma could have his year if he implicitly wanted, and when the expiration of the deadline had arrived he could choose any of the three daughters of Soun to fulfill the Tendo-Saotome agreement, which took precedence anyway. This Videl girl could then be his mistress.

**  
'Yes,'** Genma thought with a wicked grin, **'should No-chan ever find us I'm sure she'll verily approve of this. Knowing her crazy concepts of manliness it's a given that she'll be nuts over it. One girl more to give her grandchildren. Heh heh.'**

**  
**Not caring about the animosity in the air Genma continued to scheme, already picturing all the riches he'd be able to afford with the money his son would make for him.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Said son was at present locked in a battle of glares, even though he wasn't responsible for the deterioration of the situation at all; but he would be damned if he'd back out of a battle of wills, even though his unthinking father was the sole reason for said battle.

**  
**Gohan's jealousy had obviously flared higher than Kermit on a sugar high could jump, as the growl from deep within his throat proved, and honestly, he could not fault the other young man. Videl was quite a looker, expressive face that showed that this was a girl who knew what she wanted, soulful blue eyes and a very hot body. Yes, if someone came along and tried to snatch her away if she was his he'd blow his top too.

**  
**That was just what Gohan finally did. His reawakened Saiyan side, which had remained dormant ever since the end of the Cell Games, was nearly completely controlling the young man's actions. Gohan had however retained enough of his human side to refrain from going into SSJ2 mode; the combination that had just formed from the two till then separated sides of Gohan had deemed Super Saiyan level 1 sufficient to trounce this danger to his mate but good.

**  
**What Gohan didn't know was just how close Ranma was to achieving the status of a Super Saiyan himself; at the end of his fight with Vegeta he had unconsciously been only a hairsbreadth away from it…

**  
**Not knowing or caring the first blows were traded even though the Tendo girls tried to stop the escalation, and Gohan was surprised that Ranma was able to keep up with him despite his Super Saiyan status. Gohan pulled everything in his book, every hand-to-hand move his vast knowledge provided, but Ranma's defence was airtight. As Ranma continued to block and weave around the blows the bystanders who could sense changes in powerlevels noticed that Ranma's powerlevel was constantly climbing, and the young Saiyan was moving ever faster.

**  
**Soon he had Gohan in the defence and raked at him with gunfire thanks to the wide array of moves he could choose from; he used a left front snap kick which Gohan blocked and landed in a left front stance. His left low block deflected the counter-kick, and Ranma countered with a right reverse punch.

**  
**Gohan blocked with a double-armed block and growled. This was already taking too long for his liking; raising his power-level he shot forward and due to his now greater speed his bicycle-kick managed to get through; it sent Ranma flying backwards through Dende's house, and the Tendo sisters gasped in shock.

**  
**Dende on his part waved that away. "The damage to my quarters is irrelevant, that can be repaired with ease; as for your worries, Ranma in unharmed."

**  
**The three girls eyed him sceptically until Ranma emerged from the partially destroyed building, dusting himself off. Sighing with relief Nabiki turned towards Videl. "Is there a specific reason that you siced your boyfriend on my Ranma?" she asked with an icy-cold glare.

**  
**"Yeah, why did you do that to _my_ Ranma?" added Kasumi.

**  
**Videl, who was standing a few feet away beside Piccolo, glared right back. "What would you have done in my place? Gohan has admitted that he loves me not a month ago, and it took him long enough; then some jerk comes along and claims that I am to wed his son! So what?" she asked angrily while Gohan and Ranma kept exchanging blows.

**  
**Nabiki reined her temper in, keeping her practised ice-queen-mask in place. "That does not explain why you said, and I quote 'Gohan, you're not going to let that guy steal my freedom, are you?' to your boyfriend. You referred to Ranma, who's the lest to blame. If anyone is to blame then it's his irresponsible and thoughtless father!"

**  
**"What she said!" Akane exclaimed, giving Genma the evil eye.

**  
**"Too true." Kasumi agreed, adding a glare.

**  
**"Hey! I'm just looking out for the boy!" Genma exclaimed, only to shrink back from the several heated glares that were sent his way.

**  
**"That may very well be, but I was just so angry! Gohan and I have gotten very close lately, and when this guy threatened what we've achieved I saw red." Videl said with a tinge of regret.

**  
**Nabiki nodded. "I see. But consider that this whole situation is not Ranma's fault; yet he is paying for something his father did. In consequence I'll both hold you, Genma, and your boyfriend accountable for any damage to my Ranma. I can't stand it what your unthinking acts did and still do to Ranma, Genma Saotome, and if you think that this is over then you're dead wrong." she said with a venomous glare.

**  
**Genma shrank back from the glare. "But I didn't do anything! I just happened to meet this Hercule Satan twelve years ago, and we made an agreement. So what?" he asked, crossing his arms.

**  
**"Are you daft? The honour pact you made with our father, which was lately renewed by Ranma, takes precedence! Pacta sunt servanda, ever heard of that? Obviously not! Pray that this engagement will be resolved, or you will spend the rest of your worthless life in a zoo after I've mopped you up in court! Have I made myself clear?" asked Nabiki icily.

**  
**Genma gulped, and Videl asked herself what her father had thought when he'd made this agreement with this… this man. His behaviour was revolting, period. "I'll do everything in my power that you won't become my father-in-law, agreement or not." Videl growled.

**  
**"As amusing as this is," Vegeta butted in, "I'd like to watch this fight. So shut your traps, onnas!" he growled.

**  
**Nabiki and her sisters were taken aback. "What's with the attitude?" Nabiki asked Videl, who seemed to know this man.

**  
**"You _don't_ want to cross him. Vegeta has the power to back up his attitude, and you never want to get on his bad side. In former times he blew up planets for fun, and this is _no_ joke." Videl said.

**  
**Nabiki and her sisters swallowed collectively and _shut_ their traps, much to Vegeta's silent amusement. A smirk crept on his face as this confirmation that he still had it in him; he continued to watch what looked to turn into a promising fight with a grin.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The fight between Ranma and Gohan was indeed turning hot, as both combatants had taken to the air. Due to his adaptivity Ranma had already mastered the technique of flight sufficiently to use it in battle, and without him knowing it his time in the dreamscape helped too. Blows were now being traded back and forth at a rapid pace, but due to the fact that Gohan was drawing ever more power from the higher ends of the SSJ-level he was overpowering Ranma quickly.

**  
**Gohan's right fist suddenly lashed out too fast for Ranma to react, and he was hit hard in the head with enough force to send him slamming into the ground. The lookout seemed to buckle from his impact and a crater formed beneath Ranma. Intent on following his attack up Gohan was in descent when his senses alerted him to a rapidly rising power-level down below. The others looked at each other as they had noticed it too, at least those of the Z-Gang. Piccolo smirked to himself; this was going better than even he had anticipated. Granted, he couldn't have asked for a better catalyst than the engagement between Ranma and Videl, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

**  
**The person who had to suffer because of said gift horse had finally had enough and swore as he got to his feet; Gohan seemed to be a nice guy, but he, Ranma, would be damned to hell and back if he'd be the other boys' punching bag just because of his jealousy issues; he didn't know how, but he knew that Gohan recognised the girl Videl as his mate. Internally he found the notion that he'd take up the engagement utterly ridiculous, but he'd go along with what Piccolo had asked of him.

**  
**Ranma realised however that he needed much more power, and on instinct he gave way to his growing anger and rage. He would not lose, especially not in front of the girls, his mates. Ranma Saotome didn't lose, and he had much better things to do than playing punching bag for a jealous guy; punishing an idiotic panda for meddling in his life sounded about right.

**  
**Thinking of his father and what his deeds entailed for consequences made his blood boil. He needed more power to finish this fight, so that he _could_ show his mates that he was strong! He didn't want to lose them due to the fact that he was too weak to fight his way out of a situation his father had created! Suddenly his need for more power was answered, and a wall he'd only briefly sensed before suddenly collapsed.

**  
**Ranma felt his ki skyrocket, and a shockwave of pure power encompassed the lookout. Power filled Ranma's whole being, more power than he'd ever felt before; it was streaming through his veins, through his core, through his very being. The Saotome youth noticed that his whole body was encompassed in a golden glow, and his battle-aura was giving off a high-pitched sound. All his muscles had bulged and effectively doubled in size, and hell, they _felt_ powerful too.

**  
**All that the others could see, those that could not sense powerlevels anyway, was a golden glowing silhouette amidst the still settling dust. Finally said dust cleared, giving view on the new Super Saiyan. His height hadn't changed and he was still standing at 6''4', but the hair that was now standing up in golden spikes gave the impression that Ranma _had_ grown; this was added by the fact that his whole body had become much more muscular.

**  
**Ranma looked very impressive, and as well Nabiki as Kasumi were licking their lips. They were asking themselves what the hell had just happened and what had caused this unexpected change, but who were they to look such a gift horse in the mouth? This form of Ranma looked even more edible than his other form; especially those gorgeous muscles and teal eyes made him look very… sexy.

**  
**Akane was as confused as her sisters, but she also recognised just how powerful Ranma really was; with that kind of power it would have been childs' play for him to take whatever he wanted, even her or her sisters' virtue. Yet he hadn't done that, and that proved to Akane beyond a doubt that Ranma was trustworthy.

**  
**Genma on his part was ready to say his prayers; he had no idea what the heck had just happened, but somehow his son had changed, and the change was not for the better. The boy was practically radiating power, and the Saotome patriarch feared that Ranma would use this power to fry his butt for that little engagement bit…

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma's power might have risen to impressive heights, but the members of the Z-Gang that were on site knew that Gohan was still the more powerful fighter by far. After all, Gohan could still ascend to Level 2, which would give him a huge advantage. The pigtailed Super Saiyan didn't care about any such things, however; all that he wanted at this point was to do battle to test out his new abilities, the reasons for said battle forgotten. "WILDFIRE!" he yelled, and a yellow-green energy-blast, more powerful than anything Ranma had ever fired, left his palm.

**  
**Vegeta was as surprised as Gohan; the Saiyan Prince knew that he'd seen a ki-attack similar to that before, but at the moment he could not remember. Vegeta watched as Kakkarotts' spawn overcame his surprise and countered. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled.

**  
**The two blasts met in midair detonated in a cacophony of noise and light. Both fighters were pushed back by the force of the explosion, but Ranma didn't press for an attack and waited instead. His instincts told him that he had to wait for just the right moment, just before the light from the explosion had died away… and there it was!

**  
**Ranma used all of his newfound speed to appear behind Gohan, who reacted a millisecond too late; or so it seemed. The pigtailed young man tried to catch Gohan off guard, and threw a punch at his seemingly unprotected back. Unfortunately Ranma hadn't known that Gohan could sense ki, and thus the son of Goku was adequately prepared.

**  
**He just phased out of sight and appeared behind Ranma, intent on ending the fight through a blow to the back of the head; but Ranma didn't even think of playing along. This time _he_ phased out of sight, moving too fast for the untrained eye to follow.

**  
**Down below three Tendo sisters were beyond impressed by the prowess Ranma showed, and one part-time panda was downright afraid of what would happen to him after the fight was over. He had to concoct a plausible story, or his hide would be baked!

**  
**Up in the air Ranma and Gohan had changed pace and were raking at the other with gunfire. Punches and kicks were exchanged at a rapid pace, and the Z-Fighters among the group could sense that Ranma's ki kept on growing the longer they fought. Vegeta had difficulties to place it, but he had the feeling that he had encountered the same phenomenon some time ago. Then it hit him! **'Brolly! He's like Brolly in that regard.'** thought the Saiyan Prince surprised, **'But that is utterly impossible. Our legends are quite definite; there's only one Legendary Super Saiyan in a thousand years, and Brolly was the last. How can that brat have the same abilities? Or is this just a coincidence? As if!'** Vegeta snorted. A Saiyan Prince didn't believe in coincidences, simple as that.

**  
**Piccolo had noticed the look on Vegeta's face, and he nodded in compliance. "I'm sensing the same, Vegeta. His ki is growing while they are fighting, and that should be impossible even for a Saiyan."

**  
**Vegeta snorted. "I sensed the same thing in my fight with the brat, Namek. You can be sure that he'll be questioned thoroughly once Kakkarotts' spawn has beaten him."

**  
**"That's assuming that Gohan can." Piccolo stated, much to Vegeta's surprise.

**  
**Nabiki, who had been watching the midair fight with her sisters, perked her ears at that. Gauging from the surprise on the short man's face the green man had just said something utterly astonishing. That bore further surveillance…

**  
**"What do you mean by that, Namek?" Vegeta demanded.

**  
**"Take a closer look at his ki, Vegeta. Then you'll have your answer." Piccolo stated.

**  
**The Prince of all Saiyans snorted, but did what Piccolo had suggested anyway. Furrowing his brows in concentration he reached out with his senses, and besides what he'd noticed before, namely that Ranma's ki was growing, he noticed something else. "That can't be!" Vegeta exclaimed all of a sudden, and his eyes flew open.

**  
**"He's found out, hasn't he?" stated Dende with a small smile. Piccolo just nodded back.

**  
**"What have you found out?" interjected Nabiki, now too curious to keep her countenance. "What is wrong with Ranma?"

**  
**Vegeta growled. "The brat has a potential we've only encountered once before. Tell me, woman, could he become a danger to this planet? What do you know about him?" he demanded.

**  
**That question caused all three Tendo daughters to look at Vegeta with various expressions of surprise on their faces. "A danger to this planet?" asked Akane. "No way."

**  
**"Ranma-kun? A danger? Never!" Kasumi stated with conviction.

**  
**"I agree." concurred Nabiki. "We've come to know Ranma as a person of high moral integrity and a strict code of honour. In my opinion he fights for what is right, not easy, unlike others I could name." she said with a glare at Genma. "Ranma fights to protect, not to destroy. Why?"

**  
**"None of your business, onna. That's on a need-to-know-basis, and you don't need to know." he stated, crossing his arms before returning to watch the fight.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince suppressed the smirk that threatened to get out, as it would have been unbecoming of his status. It might just be that he'd found a new challenge to match his powers against; it was just no challenge to try to catch up to someone who let his powers stagnate, but this Ranma was different, he just knew. He could feel within him the strive to become stronger, to become the best. Maybe the brat would also be a worthy addition to their ranks, but a more thorough interrogation was definitely called for. It also seemed as if the brat had already several candidates for mates. Not bad.

**  
**Vegeta registered with amusement how the younger of the potential mates scoffed, but looked up without another word too. Unbeknownst to Nabiki she'd just affirmed the feeling the two Nameks and one Saiyan Prince had gotten from the young Saiyan, which meant that he was prime material for the Z-Fighters…

**  
**-.-

**  
**The Saotome youth was completely thriving in battle, and the blood rushed in his ears and filled them with songs of battle. He felt more alive than ever before, and as he dodged and weaved around blows, searched for weaknesses in his opponents defence and countered blows he felt that this was what fighting really should be.

**  
**He shot forward, and brought his left hand in for a punch. Gohan easily blocked it, and countered with a Masenko, which showed that he was getting really serious. However, Ranma managed to deflect the energy attack easily, and it was sent into the sky where it exploded harmlessly. Ranma closed in and aimed a kick for Gohan's head, but the other young Super Saiyan dodged and said kick sailed harmlessly over Gohan's head. Gohan suddenly cupped his hands in front of him, a look of determination on his face.

**  
**"KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted, and a blue beam of energy erupted from his palms.

**  
**"WILDFIRE!" Ranma countered, and a yellow-greenish energy-ball exited his palm.

**  
**The energy-attacks met in midair, and both Gohan and Ranma struggled for supremacy. The older son of Goku reached deeper into his energy-reserves and drew from his SSJ2- energies, and after a bit of struggle the Kamehameha-wave managed to overcome Ranma's energy blast.

**  
**Ranma had no time to react other than bringing his arms up in an X to try and block the wave, and in the next second it exploded with force. The pigtailed boy had the feeling as if a speeding freight train had run over him, and he felt that he was hurtling towards the platform of the lookout.

**  
**Seconds later he impacted with a crash that seemed to shake the whole structure, and a fountain of dust and chips from the flooring were kicked up into the air. Inside the crater Ranma got to his feet and popped his joints, not looking much worse for the wear. He circled his left arm a few times to reinstate full mobility, and just looked up to see how Gohan yelled. With that yell the son of Goku ascended to SSJ2, and Ranma felt Gohan's ki skyrocket. **'Damn,'** thought Ranma, **'I forgot just how strong he really is. Grrrrrrrr, even with my newfound powers that's gonna get tough…'**

**  
**The pigtailed boy just watched Gohan how he was hanging in the sky, and in the next moment his opponent had disappeared; fact that irritated Ranma immensely, until his senses caught up to a fast moving ki… right there! However, he had not enough time to react before a strong right hook to the chin sent him straight through the building, until Ranma felt himself bounce off of something hard.

**  
**Shaking his head to clear it he got to his feet a bit troublesome. "Damn, his strength has definitely increased." Ranma muttered.

**  
**Gohan followed his last attack immediately up and shot towards Ranma with the speed of a lightning bolt. He saw Ranma's eyes shoot open in surprise, and that was just the opening he needed. The son of Goku threw his right leg out in a front kick aimed at Ranma's head. The pigtailed Saiyan tried to cross his arms in a cross block, but the attack came in too fast and Ranma was once again thrown backwards into the building. The kick had felt like a jackhammer and Ranma had to admit that Gohan's speed had impressively increased as well. Ranma used his ki in a novel way however and twisted his body so that upper and lower body switched places.

**  
**Upon feeling surface contact Ranma pushed off as hard as he could and shot towards Gohan like liquid lightning. The Son youth was only initially surprised, but his SSJ2 reaction time was just too fast to allow a successful attack. Blocking the incoming barrage of punches Gohan countered with a surprise attack. "SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled, and the attack blinded Ranma instantly.

**  
**Pressing his advantage Gohan landed punches and kicks all over Ranma's body, and the last blast-kick-punch-kick-combo threw Ranma once more straight against the indestructible doors of the hyperbolic timechamber. As he bounced off his vision had cleared somewhat, and thusly he saw the fist coming that sent him into darkness.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma found himself in a lightless place. Darkness reigned supreme, and the pigtailed Saiyan had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten here. He got to his feet and tried to orientate himself, but the darkness was absolute. With a grunt Ranma expressed his dissatisfaction with the situation and the universe at large.

**  
**"I thought Ranma Saotome doesn't lose?" a voice asked out of nowhere. "That's the second time in a row, should I get worried?"

**  
**"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Ranma commanded.

**  
**The voice chuckled, and Ranma thought that it sounded a lot like his own. "Yes," the voice said, "I _am_ a part of you. I'm what you suppressed since our... transformation. I'm the embodiment of what you gained through the change, I'm the warrior in you. Our motto has always been that we don't lose, and we never give up; that's what constitutes a warrior. All this has been amplified, but you achieved a tight reign over your instincts, over me. I only recently got some fun after you... changed."

**  
**"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" asked a confused Ranma.

**  
**His alter ego slapped his forehead. "Damn are we slow on the uptake! No wonder wonderboy out there beat us senseless." he sighed.

**  
**His face grew serious and he ignored Ranma's indignant "Hey!". "Listen up. You know that we were changed into a Saiyan at Jusenkyo, right? Good." he said at Ranma's nod. "Well, for lack of a better explanation, I'm your Saiyan side. All the instincts, urges and whatever that came with that."

**  
**"And what does that mean?" asked Ranma, not knowing where his alter ego was headed with this.

**  
**"It does mean that I, your Saiyan side, am a part of you. Instead of suppressing me you should embrace me. It does not mean that you have to give in to your lesser urges, we'll just be a bit more... forceful in our handling of situations."

**  
**"Why should I do what you suggest? Could be a trap and you wanna use my body to wreck some serious chaos." Ranma said to his alter ego.

**  
**The other Ranma sighed and floated crosslegged in mid-air. "Too late for that. Haven't you realised how we seem to literally attract chaos? I bet that's all oyajis fault."

**  
**"Most likely." Ranma growled. "But don't try to distract me and answer the question." he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

**  
**"I'd have done that anyway. You don't have to worry 'bout anything. This whole situation is caused by the fact that our human side, you, and our new instincts, our Saiyan side, moi, are not in sync as of yet. Even with the unusual upbringing we had our new instincts are sufficiently different so that you have serious problems adapting to them. But I feel that we'll get one hell of a lot more powerful once that happens; can't you feel it? This is not our full potential. _I_ can feel it! There's more, and we only have to join up to get stronger! Imagine how well we could protect the weak, and our mates!"

**  
**Ranma had been in the process of absorbing and processing the info, but that last sentence threw him for a loop. "MATES!" he yelled.

**  
**The other Ranma winced. "My poor ears…" he lamented. Then a smug look entered his face. "Of course _mates_. Haven't you seen how Nabs and Kas-chan act around us? The three of us, a locked room, and a bed... need I say more? Betcha Kas-chan would use her 'oh my!' in a completely different context. And imagine seeing the real Nabiki under her mask once we get her motor running..."

**  
**Ranma blushed, but he admitted that those naughty thoughts held a lot of promise. "I see your point. What do I have to do?"

**  
**The other Ranma smiled. "Just accept me." he said, and the blackness faded away.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma sat up and was instantly fully alert. Processing what had happened he came to the conclusion that he'd been knocked out; the blow had to have been very strong, for he felt like he'd been kicked by a mule with explosive hooves. Growling he noticed that he was buried under the remains of a concrete wall, and he had apparently dropped out of the Super state, as he'd dubbed it.

**  
**But had that strange dream he had experienced been 'real'? Did he really have a Saiyan side, and was acceptance of it all that was needed to feel complete? Well, only one way to find out. From the next second on Ranma consequently stopped suppressing the voice that had whispered suggestions in his ear, and it seemed to make click in his mind. Ranma thought he heard a feint 'Thank you.' in his mind, but he couldn't be sure. As he got to his feet he couldn't stop to think that he felt different. Complete was an appropriate term.

**  
**With a yell he switched into the Super state, his eyes closed so that the flying debris that wasn't incinerated wouldn't cause damage. Popping his joints and cracking his knuckles Ranma smirked as he noticed the increase in his ki. He felt good, and he'd show wonderboy that he wouldn't lose in front of his mates...

**  
to be continued**...

**  
**Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board, especially to Innortal for giving me the idea of using Videl as the catalyst.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**JakeTheSheepy, bissek, Lord Oberon, Natara, Emerald Dark Knight, hmr, FairyQilan, ron, Gundum M, ninofchaos, Ranko, leeyiankun, Taiki, Rose Vaughn, runnerz, Wonderbee31, Silverscale, Dark Topaz, Rejhan, Saiyan Negi Springfield, Xtor49, loyal reader, Dragonheart7373, MarshmellowDragon, ss4-link, Dumbledork, Jax9, Shiner, Anime-Freak317, RockBane, blindelf22, sandcrawlr, dennisud, sadfru, RubberNeck, Lightsfaith, Jetsmillion, Neon-Ronin, ranger5, majinbuu7985, JohnnyG, borg rabbit, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, Oligel Ronew, arekuruu-inabikari-no-She, Dragon Man 180, psycotic boy, Light02, RagnaBlade, AZant, Innortal, Master Chaos, Mega Shadow, Rignach

**A/N: Some of you might think 'One sec, Videl can't know that Gohan's the Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman.' Normally, when taking the canon-time-frame into account that would be true; but keep in mind, this story takes place after Movie 10, and Videl had definite knowledge of Gohan's powers there and then. Videl knows all about Gohan being a Saiyan, but the tourney hasn't taken place in this timeframe yet. Hope that cleared some things up. **

**  
**


	15. Laying the blame

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 13: Laying the blame…**

**  
**Outside of the by now half-destroyed house of Dende, the Z-fighters, three Tendo girls plus Genma Saotome watched how a fully powered up Gohan flew into the building, a look of angry determination visible on his face. His last punch had managed to blast Ranma straight through half of the building and into a wall which had buried the younger Saiyan, but it had obviously not been enough to knock him out, how Ranmas' new power-up showed.

**  
**Piccolo cocked his head, fascinated by the jump in Ranma's powerlevel. **'Interesting. He's now nearly as strong as Vegeta was when he fought Cell in his second form. The boy has potential, but he won't be able to beat Gohan as he is now. Though that may change…'** he thought.

**  
**Vegeta had made the same observation. "The brat has potential." he muttered to himself.

**  
**The other spectators, especially the humans, were wary of the fight. Kasumi and Nabiki were worried about Ranma, for they'd seen what an angry Gohan could do. Akane was worried for her sensei too, though she'd never have admitted it outwardly. Genma on his part had recovered from the near coronary in face of seeing how powerful his son really was, but he too was worried about Ranma; never before had his son had to face someone as powerful as Gohan, and he vowed that he'd apologise to the boy for the fact that his, err, monetary interests had gotten the better of him. Or better yet, he'd let the matter drop completely and hope that the other shoe wouldn't drop…

**  
**Videl was having second thoughts now too, seeing as she had to agree with what Nabiki Tendo had said. "Piccolo, we should stop Gohan. This has gone far enough." she said and cringed as Ranma evaded repeated and powerful strikes from her boyfriend.

**  
**The tall Namek turned his head to her. "Not yet." he said with his arms crossed.

**  
**"Not yet?" mimed Nabiki in controlled anger. "What else has to happen? Ranma losing a few limbs? I'm sure he's quite attached to them, as am I." **'Especially to the one I caught a glimpse upon in the furo…' **she thought with a feint blush.

**  
**"Me too. Ranma-kun has suffered enough because of his unthinking father!" Kasumi exclaimed heatedly, and her scowl only intensified when Ranma was nearly hit by one of Gohan's energy attacks.

**  
**"Hey!" exclaimed Genma, not of the mind to show weakness in front of the girls, "I resemble… err, resent this remark!"

**  
**Nabiki wanted to retort with an acid comment, but Kasumi beat her to the punch, at least verbally. "Oh, you think that remark was not proper, Mr. Saotome? Well, how you behaved and what you did was sure as hell improper as well, and besides, screw proper! Because of you this whole situation came about, and do you move a single finger to remedy it? No! You let Ranma deal with the fallout you caused. That makes me so... so... angry!"

**  
**Genma back-pedalled in face of the red battle-aura Kasumi was producing, and her sisters were surprised and happy at the same time. Could it really be that their real big sis was coming out of the shell of the docile and polite housewife she had created for herself over the years to cope with her duties to the family? They didn't dare to hope, but it seemed so.

**  
**Dende on his part was smiling mysteriously, and Vegeta was actually impressed; it seemed that the brat had made good choices in mates.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma was currently busy with dodging repeated blows from Gohan, and somehow, someway he _managed_ to dodge and weave around them. It seemed as if his 'Saiyan side' had been right; now that he was complete he _was_ more powerful. It also helped that Gohan was apparently beyond angry; his blows were beyond powerful and should he score another blow the fight would likely be over, assessed Ranma as he dodged another blow to the head; at first he was about to play on the defensive, but he realised soon that this tactic would achieve nothing. Gohan had way too much energy to be tired out, but luckily he was very imprecise due to his obvious rage; the demi-Saiyan also left himself wide open, and that was a punishable mistake.

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan dodged to the side, and suddenly lashed out with a punch that Gohan blocked as expected; however, the punch had only been a feint that hid the real attack, and that followed suit. Putting all of his body-mass and strength behind it Ranma fired an extremely powerful roundhouse-kick into Gohan's side which sent the other young man flying. However, Gohan was back in the fight faster than one could blink, and his anger had only risen, apparently; that turned out to be a good thing, for it left the demi-Saiyan largely unfocussed and allowed the weaker Ranma to evade the attacks.

**  
**Vegeta and Piccolo made the same observation as before; Ranma's powerlevel was steadily climbing, and the similarities to Brolly became more apparent. But it seemed that Ranma was very much in control of himself, as his fighting style showed. Seldom before had they seen such precise and controlled movements, and his technique was flawless. One look at Gohan however showed that he didn't share their opinion, and the Saiyan Prince arrived at a conclusion. **'The brat lets himself be ruled by his anger, and he has no idea how to control it. Not that it is a wonder, seeing that the harpy never allowed the warrior in him to unfold. How do the humans say? The genie is out of the bottle, and the harpy won't succeed in stuffing it back this time. Kakkabrat number one is finally worthy of being called a warrior. Who'd have thought?' **

**  
**In the next five minutes Gohan continued to press his attacks, but his obvious fury made it impossible for him to hit the elusive full-blooded Saiyan. Ranma seemed to know what Gohan would do before he did it, and seeing how Gohan practically telegraphed his attacks and considering Ranma's skill-level that was an easy feat. The Saotome youth evaded a vicious kick that cut a palm tree down and saw his chance to score a hit; lashing out with his right foot he used his full power and body-mass and kicked out. The kick connected and hit the demi-Saiyan in the right side and sent him flying backwards towards Dende's battered house; but even in his uncontrolled flight Gohan managed to fire a Masenko, and the energy attack hit Ranma dead on.

**  
**The blast exploded upon contact and Ranma yelled in pain as he was sent flying backwards and through another section of palm trees. Burned and injured Ranma crashed down in a heap at one side of the lookout, and he scolded himself that he hadn't managed to block the attack in time. His opponent had touched down on the opposite side of the lookout, and Gohan was holding his left side. However, he was far from giving up, rather the opposite, how the glint in his teal eyes proved.

**  
**Videl saw this, and tried to stop him. "Gohan, that's enough! I won't take up the engagement and neither will Ranma, there's no reason to fight him! Snap out of it!"

**  
**His greed momentarily overcame his decision to let go of the engagement, and Genma Saotome spoke up. "Girl, I have an agreement with your father, and the two of you will abide by it!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest.

**  
**"The heck I will!" Videl snapped. "And you snap out of it, Gohan! It's not Ranma's fault! Haven't you listened to what this man said? He's to blame, not Ranma and if you continue to attack him I'll tell your mother to cook only one forth of the food you usually get!"

**  
**Gohan looked from his mate to a sweating Genma and laced the Saotome patriarch with a burning glare that promised pain, but he was stopped by the anger-battle-auras that sprang up around the women that had been introduced as Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo. "Don't you care about what happens to your son? Do you only care for your good life, but not about Ranma? He's already been injured because of you and your dishonourable actions! Even a blind could see that Gohan and Videl are in love, and yet you insensitive jerk want to force them apart! I'd react the same way as they, but being in Gohan's shoes I'd punch _your_ lights out!"

**  
**"Oh yes," added Kasumi, "my Ranma is suffering because of you, and that's something I can't stand!"

**  
**"I see. Ranma is already off the market, and you just tried to make a good deal. That was not very nice or clever, Mr. Saotome." Gohan said and cracked his knuckles.

**  
**"B-but I only did it for the boy!" protested Genma, sweating.

**  
**Gohan scowled and prepared to deal out some well deserved punishment to set Genma straight, when Ranma came shooting forward; surprisingly most of his injuries had already healed, and to the two older Tendo sisters he looked virtually edible in the tattered remains of his clothes which showed a lot of skin...

**  
**"Ranma-kun, stop!" Kasumi yelled, and really, Kasumi raising her voice got Ranma's attention.

**  
**"Why should I? Things were just getting fun!" he stated.

**  
**Incredulous stares followed that statement. "You call that fun?" Akane asked disbelieving, and pointed at the bloody, bruised and bleeding Ranma.

**  
**"Err, yeah. Why?"

**  
**"Note to self: likes getting hurt." Nabiki muttered.

**  
**"So why did ya stop me? This fight was really getting good." Ranma complained.

**  
**"They stopped you because they showed me who's really to blame." stated Gohan. "Sorry for overreacting." he added, extending his hand.

**  
**Ranma looked unsure for a moment, torn between wanting to continue the fight and accepting the offer of cease fire. Finally, not two seconds later he took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "Not a problem. I'd prolly have reacted the same way had someone threatened my mates." he said, only then realising what he'd said; however, he didn't take it back, much to Nabiki's and Kasumis delight, who blushed faintly.

**  
**With that out of the way the two Saiyans turned their teal eyes on Genma, who began to sweat. "Oyaji," growled Ranma, "do you still insist that I marry Videl?"

**  
**"I advise you to use your brain for once before talking, Mr. Saotome. This advice is free of charge in way of exception." Nabiki said with a cold smirk.

**  
**Genma shut his trapdoor. "But I only want the best for the boy! I mean, look at her," he said, pointing at Videl, "she's athletic, good looking and the daughter of a great martial artist. Plus we have an agreement. Can you blame me for looking out for my son?"

**  
**Six very distinct "Hell yeah!"s could be heard.

**  
**The Saotome patriarch sighed. "It's the same everywhere. No respect." he muttered.

**  
**"Stop acting, oyaji. Videl is spoken for, and I will see the Tendo agreement through. I already said that I like both Kasumi and Nabiki, and I'd like to see where things go from there." he said with a smile at said two girls, and the smile was returned in kind. "So, will you give up on that ridiculous farce already?" he demanded.

**  
**In face of so many stares and glares Genma caved in. "Yeah, boy. It seems that I got carried away in my efforts to give my best for the family."

**  
**Ranma couldn't believe his ears. His father, admitting fault? That couldn't be. "What? Have I heard right?"

**  
**Piccolo and Dende, who'd remained in the background to listen, exchanged glances. Things had gone quite differently from what they had planned, but the apparent engagement between Ranma and Videl had brought out the Saiyan in Gohan, and that was what counted. Genma Saotome had been taught at lesson at the same time, and he'd probably think twice now before he meddled in Ranma's life.

**  
**The kami of Earth on his part knew that Genma was a good person at heart, but he was also incredibly easy to influence. If there was an opportunity to make easy money he'd take it, regardless of the consequences, and that was something that couldn't go on with Ranma as good as being a Z-fighter now. He'd have to think of something to get these... attacks Genma suffered from under control, and he _would_ come up with something, even if it meant subjecting Ranmas father to a horrendous headache every time he thought of doing something stupid. **'In fact, this is my best idea pertaining Genma Saotome up till now. Maybe he'll learn in time.'** thought the Kami of Earth as he worked his powers.

**  
**Gohan looked at Ranma. "Has your father done it often, engaged you to more than one girl?" he asked as the girls proceeded to give a pale looking Genma a severe tongue-lashing for acting so stupid.

**  
**"Yes," nodded Ranma, "although often it wasn't his fault. Well, we better sit down somewhere. A full recount of what happened might take a while..."

**  
**"Okay," said Dende and concentrated; suddenly, not a second later his house was completely undamaged, "this might be a bit better suited for that, wouldn't you agree?"

**  
**Baffled nods from Ranma and the Tendo sisters were his answer; Dende had not exaggerated when he'd said that repairing the house would be child's play. Piccolo on his part was proud of the little kami, who was now really getting into his powers; now, if only he'd take up some fighting so that he'd be able to defend himself. But he'd get his fellow Namek there eventually.

**  
**Dende smiled. "Please follow me."

**  
**-.-

**  
**Once inside the other Z-fighters noticed that Dende had adjusted the living room and kitchen to suit their needs; which was a good thing considering that three Saiyan stomachs announced their want to get filled rather loudly. Mr. Popo was quickly informed and was soon cooking a huge meal; Kasumi had offered her help, and the immortal being had taken her up on this offer all too gladly.

**  
**Soon delicious smells were wafting through the house, but Vegeta and Gohan were curious enough to suppress their base needs for the moment; questions were fired at Ranma, and the Saotome youth began to tell them the unabridged version of what had happened to him before and at Jusenkyo.

**  
**Ranma described the many times his father had engaged him to girls, but also explained that it hadn't been his fault in most cases; more often than not an engagement had been made when they'd asked for food during their travels, and their 'saviours' had nearly always insisted on a marriage agreement between Ranma and their daughters, giving Genma no choice, in most cases. Upon being questioned by Genma how he remembered these incidents, Ranma answered that it had to be due to the changes he had undergone.

**  
**The agreement pertaining Videl he attributed to utter stupidity and greed on his fathers' part, and he apologised for what had happened. Genma did the same thing with a sigh, and admitted that the financial benefits of Ranma having Videl as his mistress had blinded him. Gohan and Videl were still very cross with him, but both decided to let it slide for Ranma. Said Saotome youth continued his tale and described the training trip itself.

**  
**Vegeta, who'd remained in the background growled. "You really mean to tell me that you," he snarled at Genma with contempt, "have treated a Saiyan, one of _my_ subjects, like that? I can understand and forgive nearly all training methods, we Saiyans have subjected ourselves to more trying exercises after all, but the technique you called Neko-ken goes too far."

**  
**"Err, you see..." stuttered Genma.

**  
**Ranma gave a sound of contempt. "He actually did it when I was still human." he stated, which caused incredulous stares.

**  
**"What?" every Z-Fighter exclaimed. "You were _human_ before?" asked Piccolo, the Neko-ken loosing importance.

**  
**"How come you're a Saiyan now? I'm pretty sure nobody used the dragonballs, so how did that happen?" asked Gohan.

**  
**The pigtailed boy sighed. "It happened in China, to be exact, at Jusenkyo. And you really have to tell me what those 'dragonballs' are." he said, and began to explain.

**  
**Five minutes later they were pleasantly interrupted by Kasumi who helped Mr. Popo serve the meal, and a big grin from Ranma was all the payment she needed.

**  
**Soon everybody was taking in, and Ranma continued to explain between bites; the Tendo sisters noticed that his appetite had obviously increased to new levels, for he was packing away enough food to provide a small army for a long time. He finally arrived at the part where he'd arrived at the Tendo Dojo, and the girls added their view on things from then on.

**  
**"So you once were human, brat. I see it hasn't damaged you." Vegeta commented, packing away a rice ball.

**  
**"Thanks." Ranma said, unsure of how to respond; had he been insulted or complimented, he wasn't sure and let it slide.

**  
**The Prince of all Saiyans then turned a burning gaze on Genma. "The brat is now my subject, human. Any authority you believed to have had pertaining his training is henceforth null and void. So speaks the prince of all Saiyans. Kakkarotts first spawn, you will take up training with the brat." he commanded.

**  
**Genma looked at the Saiyan Prince. "But he's my son and heir! I've trained him to be the heir to my school since he could walk, and I have much to teach him still! You can't do that!"

**  
**Vegeta glared his famous deathglare, the one that had cowed entire crowds of people in the past; the result was that Genma caved in a millisecond. "I _can_, human. Gauging from what the brat told us you barely taught him anything; that is something which makes his fighting prowess the more intriguing. His further training will commence the way _I_ schedule it; any objections will be dealt with accordingly." he threatened with a very evil smirk.

**  
**"Much as I don't like Ranma's father, he is right. You can't just force someone to practically sign his parental rights over." Nabiki said coldly, looking at Vegeta unflinchingly.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince was about to answer, but Ranma beat him to the punch, gracing Nabiki with a smile. "Thanks for intervening on my behalf, Nabs, but its not needed. I learned everything I could from pops, and I'm sure Vegeta and Gohan can teach me new moves. Let it slide, Nabs."

**  
**"If you're sure, Ranma." Nabiki said, feeling warm and fuzzy inside at being called Nabs by him.

**  
**Genma on his part gulped when Vegeta's glare bore into him. He'd felt enough pain for the day, scratch that, for this century. If that man wanted the responsibility of teaching the boy he could have it. "I understand. Boy, you will do as he says, but our morning spars will remain. Understood?"

**  
**Ranmas answer consisted of a growl. "I can decide for myself, and I already have. Gohan, I'd be honoured to train with you." he then said with a bow.

**  
**Gohan bowed back, seeing as he agreed verily with the idea of training. The fight had been great, and to be honest, he longed for more, now that he'd finally accepted his Saiyan side. "The honour is all mine." he said with a grin.

**  
**"What of the harpy, ahem, your mother, Gohan? Knowing her she won't agree and insist that you study." Piccolo added with a scowl.

**  
**To the surprise of many Gohan snorted. "Let that be my worry. My hiatus is over, and mom will have to accept it. I want to ensure Videl's safety," that caused a smile from said girl, "and that's best done through getting stronger. This epiphany came to me in our fight, Ranma. All the studying in the world won't help me if I don't have the brawn to back my brains up."

**  
**He grinned at Ranma. "You started out as a basic Saiyan in our fight, and you reached SSJ like nothing. Who says that there aren't any bad guys out there who could do the same and become a real threat? Me, I've always missed a training partner around my age, and I feel that we'll both benefit from what Vegeta has planned. You're already good, and I think we'll push the other to new heights. I want to, _need_ to get stronger, and you're a decent challenge." he said with a smirk.

**  
**"So are you. That other Super state of yours is really something else. When you switched to that it was nearly impossible to stay in the fight; but you being too angry gave me some openings." Ranma commented while the others listened.

**  
**"He's right, kid." said Piccolo. "You lost your head."

**  
**Gohan accepted this with a nod. "That was the Saiyan in me, the side of me I finally understood and accepted. I _am_ the descendent of a warrior race, I _can't_ deny it. I felt it in my fights with Cell as well as Bojack, the calling of the warrior in me, but I denied it until now because this primal side of me downright scared me. Now I've embraced it and we've become one so that I'll be able to protect my mate better. It also caused me to lose my temper, and that's something I'll need to work on."

**  
**"Brat, Kakkarotts first spawn, accompany me outside." Vegeta commanded, getting up.

**  
**Gohan and Ranma shared a look, shrugged and got up too; they followed Vegeta, who was waiting outside with his arms crossed over his face. "Brats, I want you to power up to your respective maximums as Super Saiyans. Hold nothing back, I want to get a reliable reading."

**  
**Both teens looked at each other, shrugged once more and did as Vegeta had asked. Piccolo, who'd gotten curious of what the Saiyan Prince had planned, joined them; it had become boring inside anyway, as the girls had a few bones to pick with that fat human fool.

**  
**Gohan and Ranma had both powered up into SSJ and their powerlevels continued to rise; with a yell the first son of Goku reached SSJ2, and it was a truly awesome sight.** 'It is as I thought. Kakkarotts brat has _really_ accepted the Saiyan in him; nothing else can explain this increase in power.'** Vegeta thought.** 'I must reach this power that is becoming of the Prince of all Saiyans. If that means that I'll have to train with the brats, so be it.' **he decided.

**  
**Piccolo on his part was both baffled and elated. Gohan had taken a big step in becoming a warrior today. **'All it took was to play to his fears to spur his protectiveness, to awaken the warrior in him. I've always known that Saiyans are very protective of their mates, but had I known just how much... no need to cry over spilled milk, as the humans say. Thanks to that fat human fool things are looking up.'** he thought with pride.

**  
**It was good to see his erstwhile pupil back on the path of the warrior again, but the second cause for this was just as impressive in his potential as Gohan, if not even more so. Ranma was already near the powerlevel Vegeta had been at in his fight with Imperfect Cell in his second form. The young man was indeed a worthy addition to their ranks, even if he'd have to break him off some bad habits first. But a stay in the hyperbolic timechamber once Gohan and Ranma were well into their training would surely help in that regard. Ah, it just felt good to see that Gohan's potential was not longer going to waste. Was he ever looking forward to when Gohan would confront his mother, that was bound to be _very_ interesting.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Vegeta and Piccolo had given their analysis on how the training should commence, and both had agreed that it would make the most sense if they sparred in Vegeta's gravity room; the Namek would play 'taxi' and collect the new Saiyan after school until he had learned how to teleport. This was something that Piccolo wanted to teach them first thing, seeing as it could be very useful in battle.

**  
**They on the other hand would benefit from the fighting styles and techniques Ranma employed, for what he'd shown in his prior fights had been most impressive. It was also obvious, that Gohan and Ranma, who had both powered down and were busy exchanging moves and techniques, got along very well. This was indeed what had missed in Gohan's life, another Saiyan around his age, someone who could keep the oldest son of Goku on his toes. And taking the potential of Ranma into account he could.

**  
**Ranma had just agreed to the training schedule, when a female shout rang out: "RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!"

**  
**-.-

**  
**The Saotome youth looked up into the sky, rolling his eyes. "Can't I ever catch a break?" he muttered.

**  
**"What's her problem?" Gohan asked, looking at the girl that stepped into view.

**  
**"No idea," Ranma answered, "and how the heck did she get here?"

**  
**"I'm right here, you asshole, so don't ignore me!" the Saiyan female yelled. "I followed your trail, Ranma Saotome and this time you'll pay! Nothing will stop my revenge, you coward!"** 'And sure as hell no strange feelings!'** she vowed.

**  
**Vegeta felt his eyes bugging out; there, standing in front of him, stood an honest to goodness Saiyan female! How in Ter'Luchs name had she survived? And why was she so young? Questions the Prince of all Saiyans wanted an answer to, and pronto. He also felt his body react to the pheromones she was giving off, but he immediately clamped down on this instinctive reaction; he was mated to his woman, and once mated a Saiyan never became unfaithful till the day the mate died.

**  
**He observed the same reaction from Gohan and received more proof that the brat had mated himself to the human girl; not a bad choice, in his opinion, though he'd never admit it out loud. Even though the girl suffered from a questionable parentage it had apparently not damaged her which probably meant that the genes of Videl's mother had been dominant, for which the human race should be eternally thankful. Vegeta doubted that the world would survive another ego as big as the 'champs'.

**  
**Ranma reacted in the same fashion as the other Saiyans, but this time the reaction was milder. He didn't know why nor did he really care at the moment, as long as it helped him keep his focus; maybe he'd be able to learn why she wanted to kill him this time.

**  
**The reaction of the Saotome youth, or the lack thereof relieved the Tendo sisters immensely; Nabiki and Kasumi saw that there was no need to be jealous, and Akane had further proof that her sensei was no pervert. So what did this girl want and why was she so angry with Ranma? This was very odd.

**  
**Videl on her part looked puzzled until the Tendo sisters filled her in as to what had happened at school, and suddenly the Satan girl looked at Genma. "Mr. Saotome, could this be an occasion where you were 'forced' to make a marriage agreement? Is this girl so angry because she had been left behind?"

**  
**Genma shook his head. "No, nothing of that kind happened, I swear. This girl is no fiancée of my son."

**  
**"Hey, I don't want to marry the jerk! Euugh! I want to _kill_ him for what he did!" the Saiyan girl exclaimed. "And I hate being ignored!"

**  
**"Are you certain no engagement slipped your mind, Mr. Saotome?" Nabiki asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

**  
**Genma sweated as he thought this over, but his mind drew a blank; he just had no idea who this strange girl was, and he was pretty sure that he hadn't engaged Ranma to aliens. "I have no idea what this girl wants. She's no fiancée of Ranma, of that I'm sure."

**  
**"How can you be sure, Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi asked fake-innocently.

**  
**"Due to the fact that this girl has a tail. I never engaged my son to a girl like that, of that I'm absolutely sure." Genma retorted.

**  
**"Enough talk!" interjected the Saiyan girl, "Prepare to die, Ranma!" she yelled and launched herself at him.

**  
**While the Saotome youth sighed and dodged blows with ease something was nagging at the back of Nabiki's mind. **'Something is eerily familiar about that battlecry of hers. It sounds... just like that of that childhood friend of Ranmas', Ryoga Hibiki. I doubt that she's either his girlfriend or sister, and she's no fiancée, so all that remains in the process of elimination is either her being a member of the Saiyan race Ranma encountered prior and who wants revenge for some thing or the other, which is unlikely, or... Jusenkyo. Where is hot water when one needs it?'** she thought.

**  
**"Oh kami, Ranma never gets a break, does he?" Kasumi asked with a sigh.

**  
**"It doesn't seem so, Kasumi-san. The reason why eludes me at the moment, though." Dende said.

**  
**"What do you mean, Dende-sama? Is someone or something responsible for the chaos surrounding Ranma?" Nabiki asked, beating her sisters to the punch.

**  
**"It seems so. We'd have to do a deep-aura-screening to be sure, but Ranma seems to suffer from a variant of a Chinese curse, the 'may-you-live-in-interesting-times' curse." the little green god explained.

**  
**Akane snorted. "It sure as hell never gets boring around him."

**  
**"Is this affliction dangerous? And who might have caused it?" asked Kasumi, surprising her sisters with her proactive attitude.

**  
**"Hard to say." answered Dende.

**  
**"We'll commence the scan after the battle has ended. It just won't do for Ranma to have this level of chaos attraction." added Piccolo.

**  
**"Examine it, Nameks, and when you come to the conclusion that its not dangerous leave it be. The brat can use every good fight he can get so that he gets used to being a Saiyan." Vegeta said.

**  
**Two cries of outrage and a grumble could be heard, but Piccolo looked agreeable. "Point taken, Vegeta. Should the chaos levels be at bearable levels we'll leave it be. Ranmas affirmation provided."

**  
**The girls continued to protest, but Vegeta cut them off. "I want to watch this fight, onna, so stop your incessant chatter." he growled, turning SSJ.

**  
**Silence ensued immediately, and Vegeta smirked and observed.

**  
**-.-

**  
**At first Ranma had only dodged and weaved around the blows due to the fact that he was so much faster; he'd hoped that the girl would improve her performance throughout the fight like he was able to, but he soon realised that that was apparently not to the case.

**  
**Thus he changed tactics and proceeded to score many little blows in order to infuriate her. Ranma completely refrained from verbal taunting, seeing that he wanted to keep the chance to come to an understanding with the girl after the fight. Gauging from her performance she was a strong and talented fighter, and one could never have enough allies.

**  
**Scoring a punch that snapped her head back Ranma followed with a roundhouse-kick that sent the girl into the wall of Dende's house, from which she bounced off. Coming to her feet troublesome she growled and seemingly took pause to collect herself; however, the look of rage remained on her face...

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ryo-chan was not a happy camper; not only was she unable to land a single blow, but Ranma seemed to play in a wholly different class all of a sudden. In their last fight he'd been somewhat ahead of her, but that now... that was ridiculous!

**  
**For the first time in her existence as a female Saiyan (that was how the guide had called the race of her cursed form) she opened the door to those strange instincts and urges she'd gained in this form. She knew that whatever resided inside this box she'd created was powerful, and she needed more power. A lot more.

**  
**Power she now demanded from this strange part of hers. Despite the fact that she'd ignored and suppressed this side of her she could feel it respond positively, eagerly. It was as if this side of hers wanted to match its strength to that of their opponent; it, no, she was literally eager to cross swords with Ranma.

**  
**Ryo-chan added her own will to make Ranma pay to it, and felt how the prior unaccepted part of her integrate into her; with it came power, undiluted and pure. It flowed into her like a river, and she could feel herself yell. She could feel her ki skyrocket, and she also felt how her body changed to handle that much power; the pain was immense, but this power was just what she'd wanted, and for it she'd endure all the pain in the world. She would make Ranma pay!

**  
**With a final yell she opened her eyes, and noticed that her battle-aura had changed into a golden colouring, and the muscles on her lean body had increased in size so that they could handle the new power. As she looked at Ranma she expected to see a look of surprise on his face, but what she saw surprised her. He was actually smirking, and the smirk seemed to convey the message that he'd expected exactly this.

**  
**When he cracked his knuckles she knew that she'd most probably been manipulated, and it served to raise her anger further. "You asshole, I'll make you pay!"

**  
**Ranma smirked in reply, transforming into a SSJ himself. "Give me your best shot, then. Once I've knocked you out I'm gonna find out what I've supposedly done to you. Now lets fight!" he exclaimed and rushed forward, his own golden battle-aura flaring around him.

**  
**Vegeta was actually impressed. **'The brat planned her ascension to have a more decent challenge. He's trainable.'** he thought with a smirk.

**  
**Soon the fists flew as the first blows were exchanged between the Super Saiyans, and Ranma smirked. She was ways away from his own maximum powerlevel, but that she'd reached the Super state made the fight indeed much more challenging; and Ranma was determined to coax the most out of the fight.

**  
**He wanted to know for sure if her power-level could be raised through fighting like his could be, now that she'd become a Super Saiyan, how Vegeta had called it. To this end he augmented his power-level to hers, to make it A more challenging and B to allow her some hits, which would hopefully motivate her to try harder.

**  
**The Z-fighters noticed this and understood perfectly what Ranma was doing; Piccolo shook his head in face of another case of Saiyan arrogance. That was something he'd have to beat out of him, for it had nearly cost them everything in the Cell Games and before, when both Vegeta and Gohan had had Cell at their mercy respectively and had toyed with him instead of finishing him off.

**  
**The Tendo sisters, who couldn't sense powerlevels couldn't decide if they should be worried or not; they still couldn't understand why that girl wanted Ranma dead, but one could see that the pigtailed young man was enjoying himself despite that. His movements were powerful and precise, and it was a joy to watch him fight. Despite that and his alluring manliness, both Nabiki and Kasumi hoped that this wouldn't become a routine. Life or Death fights could get sooo annoying.

**  
**Ranma on his part was in his element, and the attacks and blocks he performed caused comments of approval from Gohan and Videl; when Genma butted in with the comment "All from my training." which caused several incredulous stares. Even the Saiyan Prince had shuddered to imagine a SSJ in the neko-ken...

**  
**On the platform Ranma just executed a backwards cartwheel to evade a roundhouse kick, spun around on his left hand as he touched the ground and shot a crescent kick at the girl. The attack hit home and the girl staggered backwards with a growl. She suddenly removed the yellow-black bandanna from around her head, and threw it. To everyone's surprise it turned into a multitude of bandanas, and each and all were ki-charged.

**  
**But Ranma had only been surprised for a second and reacted in a flash; he came up with a way to destroy all bandanas at once and put it in action. He weaved around the bandanas and soon found his assumption about them having homing abilities to be true. Ranma then jumped high into the air, using his ability of flight to hang in mid-air; the bandanas followed him as expected.

**  
**Suddenly yellow-green ki glowed around Ranma. "WILDFIRE BEAM FIRE!" he exclaimed, and a six inch wide continuous beam shot at the bandanas and incinerated them all; he ceased the beam immediately, but even with a tuned down powerlevel it blasted cleanly through a section of the lookout from top to bottom. "Oops." he exclaimed sheepishly before phasing out of sight, utilising some of the higher ends of his power.

**  
**To Ryo-chan he just seemed to appear out of thin air, and his punch upon reappearance sent her cleanly through an array of palm trees. The girl recovered fast and raked at him with gunfire, but Ranma blocked each and every blow with ease. He'd found out that her powerlevel didn't rise through the fighting itself, but maybe it could be raised using a different approach. Initiating the new plan Ranma played on the defensive and continued to block her blows with ease.

**  
**Ranma got the expected reaction soon. The girl growled, obviously angry and utterly frustrated at her inability to kill him, and he felt her powerlevel rise. **'So anger does it too. Has some drawbacks, but if one were to use anger in a controlled, channelled kinda way... might work.'** he thought, absently taking a blow to the ribs which he shrugged off.

**  
**Deciding to get serious due to the fact that he'd gotten himself some answers Ranma raised his powerlevel to end the fight faster. Piccolo noticed this and muttered "Finally." with a grumble that amused Ranma; he liked the gruff green guy.

**  
**The girl used his momentary distraction, however. In a daring and angry move she used all of her newfound speed to appear behind Ranma who was smiling at Kasumi and Ranma. Ryo-chan immediately exploited this weakness and threw a straight punch at Ranmas seemingly unprotected back. To her misfortune both the Tendo girls´ yells and the shift in the position of the Saiyan girls' ki had alerted Ranma.

**  
**Performing a backwards somersault the pigtailed young man evaded the attack, and in the fraction of a moment that the girls guard was down Ranma shot forward and delivered a hard blow to the back of her head. He ignored Genmas shout of "Haven't I taught you anything boy? Don't let your guard down and don't hit girls!" completely.

**  
**The first half of the comment held merit, but the second half was utterly negligible. Ranma watched as the girl sank to her knees, but a snarl told him that it wasn't over yet. "So ya got some fight left in ya. Impressive. But I'm growing tired of this."

**  
**With that Ranma yelled and raised his powerlevel to its maximum, and he could see the girls' eyes bugging out. "No fair!" she complained. "How shall I get my revenge if you cheat, jackass?"

**  
**Ranma growled and grumbled something about "This time of the month." before he seemed to disappear; Piccolo, Dende and Vegeta were the only ones who could follow Ranmas movements and they witnessed how Ranma penetrated the girls defences as if they were non-existent. Due to his speed-advantage this was really the case, and after five seconds the girl toppled over unconscious.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma had left it to Akane to carry the girl into Dende's house to prevent any jealousy and/or accusations of perverted behaviour; Akane was getting better, no doubt about that, but she had her relapses from time to time; and right now he was in no mood to deal with those. He wanted answers, and he wanted them fast.

**  
**The Saiyan girl had been placed on a sofa and was still unconscious; Ranma had to admit that she was a beauty, especially when she looked all peaceful like at the moment. But fate had decided long ago that Ranma Saotome was no man of peace. "Dende-sama, you as kami, do you have the ability to speed up the waking process?"

**  
**"Yes, Ranma, I could. But I won't." Dende said.

**  
**"Good thinking, brat." interjected Vegeta before Dende could elaborate. "But if you take a look at her ki you should notice that she's already waking up. Never leave your enemy out of sight and ensure that he can't surprise you, or you mightn't live long enough to see the next battle. Take that lesson to heart." he finished, and Ranma nodded.

**  
**"In what kind of world did he grow up?" muttered Nabiki.

**  
**"In a very harsh one, Nabiki Tendo. In a world where battle was a constant, a world with very different moral standards, and a world in which only the fittest and strongest survived. A world, that will now and forever only live on in memories. Yes," Dende said at her arched brow, "Vegeta-sei, Vegeta's home planet, was destroyed many years ago; only a few Saiyans and their descendents are left, and Gohan is the other one aside from his little brother Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks. Ranma and this girl are the newest additions, even if due to a very unusual way."

**  
**"She's waking up fully." commented Piccolo.

**  
**Ranma took a look at her ki and saw that Piccolo was right. "No need to pretend, I know that you're awake. Why the heck did you attack me? As you saw, I don't take too kindly to being attacked without reason. I want answer, and I want them yesterday." he growled.

**  
**"No reason?" the girl growled back, opening her eyes and sitting up; an angry red aura sprung up around her, but she didn't go SSJ. "I've got all the reason I need. You made my life a living hell, and for that you'll pay!"

**  
**"Get to the point already, onna!" Vegeta commanded. "What did the brat do to make your life hell?"

**  
**"Yeah, from the way it looks he doesn't even know you." added Gohan.

**  
**"You better come up with a likely explanation for why you attacked my Ranma." interjected Nabiki with a frosty glare.

**  
**"What my sister said." Kasumi added with a scowl.

**  
**Gohan and Videl smiled at each other, both recognising blossoming love in the two Tendo girls; however, the fact that _both_ sisters were interested in Ranma could lead to problems. "To cut it short, what exactly did Ranma do to warrant death?" Videl asked, speaking up for the first time, and that in an authoritarian way.

**  
**The Saiyan girl snarled and pointed at herself. "He did this to me! Because of him every stupid guy hits on me! It's all his fault!"

**  
**"How so?" the majority asked, while Ranma and Nabiki remained silent.

**  
**"Jusenkyo." Nabiki said, having received all the clues needed. "You were cursed at Jusenkyo. I bet you're that boy who attacked Ranma at school. It's true, isn't it?"

**  
**"Yes!" snarled the girl. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and that I'm like this is all that jerks fault! He, being the coward that he is, ran out of our challenge fight! In doing so he sullied my honour, and I wanted and still want my revenge! Not only did the jackass always steal _my_ bread in junior high, no, he also always insulted and mocked me!" she accused.

**  
**"Did you really do that, Ranma?" Akane asked, and all eyes were upon him.

**  
**Ranma sighed. "The rest of the bread that hadn't been sold was thrown into the crowd, and our junior high being an all boy's school… well, we naturally fought about it. I always won. Though I more often than not shared my bread with Ryoga. In fact, I tried to help him if I could and led him home quite often. But if you want the bread so badly I'll offer you compensation."

**  
**"Hah! Compensation! As if you could undo the damage you caused!" Ryo-chan yelled. "You always stole the last loaf of bread from me! You even used my head as a springboard to get it!"

**  
**"Seeing how you turned out I should better have refrained from doing so..." Ranma muttered.

**  
**"YOU!" Ryo-chan yelled, only to be silenced by glares from Vegeta, and also Gohan. Being a female Saiyan at the moment she could feel Gohan's strength, and she knew she'd get her ass handed to her if she opposed him; thus she limited herself to a glare.

**  
**"As for the challenge fight, you've obviously problems to remember who missed it. I waited three whole days at the lot behind _your house_, and I would have waited even longer had baka oyaji not sneaked up on me and knocked me out."

**  
**"Lies!" Ryoga-chan screamed.

**  
**"It's the truth. My father dragged me off to China at that time, against my will and with me being unconscious, I might add. I _would_ have waited." Ranma stated with a growl.

**  
**"The challenge fight was to take place behind _your_ house, is that correct?" Nabiki asked in her lawyer tone of voice.

**  
**"Yes." Ryoga-chan confirmed.

**  
**"_You_ chose the place of challenge?" Videl interjected.

**  
**"Yes." the girl replied, confused.

**  
**"So why did it take you three days to get there? No normal human would need _three days_ to get to the lot behind their own house!" Gohan stated, crossing his arms. "Better place the blame where it's due, on you."

**  
**"Yeah!" Akane agreed, drowning out the girls' annoyed growl. "A martial artist has to ensure that he keeps the challenges he or she has either issued or accepted. It was _your_ duty to ensure that you arrived on schedule."

**  
**"But it was all Ranma's fault!" Ryoga-chan exclaimed.

**  
**"How so?" asked Kasumi, beating her sisters to the punch. "How can it be Ranma's fault that _you_ failed to show up at the pre-appointed date? Behind your own house to boot?"

**  
**"Human," Vegeta said, "for that is what your childish behaviour shows that you are, if you were a real Saiyan I would teach you discipline! A real warrior accepts his own faults and works his hardest to eliminate them; he does _not_ delude himself into believing that any one other than himself is at fault. What you uttered is the most ridiculous bullshit I've ever heard! Bah, this is not even worthy of my attention." he growled and walked out of the room to engage in some training.

**  
**"I agree." Gohan said. "I take you'll handle the situation." he said with a look at Ranma and the girls. "I'd favour a good spar with Vegeta right now instead of listening to the petty reasons that this person thinks she has to attack you, Ranma. You coming, Videl?"

**  
**"No, love," Videl answered with a smile, "I'll stay behind. This is just getting interesting."

**  
**"Okay. Piccolo, why don't you join Vegeta and me? I'm certain that this mindless babbling doesn't interest you in the slightest." Gohan said, displaying his new and improved attitude.

**  
**The turban-clad Namekian tilted his head. "I'll take you up on the offer. Seeing as Ranma will be able to handle the situation there's no need for my presence." he said and left the room with Gohan.

**  
**"I'll wait outside. Something tells me that you will find all the answers you seek on your own." Dende said with a smile before he left the room too.

**  
**"So," Nabiki drawled, "back to you. You accuse Ranma that he always stole your bread right? But it sounds to me as if it was first come, first serve, in which Ranma won, even according to you. Thus using the bread as justification for an attack on Ranma is out." she said, ticking one finger off.

**  
**"Okay, then there's the reason that Ranma insulted and mocked you. Granted, that would probably tick off anyone, but seeing how Ranma's father has raised him," she said, and a sweating Genma retreated from the room, "it's a small miracle that Ranma can interact with people at all. What you don't know and can't know is that Ranma recognised how idiotic the teachings of his father are himself, and he did everything in his power to stay well clear of his influence. I'm pretty sure that he regrets what he did at school. Right, Ranma?"

**  
**The Saotome youth nodded. "Yeah, man. I know I was arrogant and a real jerk, but hey, we were kids and I didn't know any better. I had no idea what my actions caused, Ryoga, but is that a reason to attack me with intent to kill? Is it reason enough to endanger innocent bystanders? Damn, man, you could've killed innocent students with your bandannas!"

**  
**"I'm no man at the moment thanks to you! And it would have been their own fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." was Ryoga-chans weak reply.

**  
**"Why don't you change…" began Ranma, but was interrupted by Videl's angry yell.

**  
**"How can you be so callous!" she practically screamed. "Hasn't your family taught you a code of honour to abide by? A real martial artist, and that's what you seem to _think_ you are, has to _protect_ the weak! As in opposed to endanger and _kill_, you dumbass! What kind of martial artist are you? To call yourself that is an affront against all the honourable martial artists in the world!" she finished angrily.

**  
**Before Ryoga-chan could retort Nabiki took the interrogation back on track. "So, Ranma being a bully is out too. Next. The duel. You set the rules for the duel and Ranma had apparently agreed. Correct?"

**  
**At her nod Nabiki continued. "He was there, you were not. Thus it's ridiculous to blame him for your failure to show up; why didn't you show up anyway?"

**  
**"…" came the embarrassed mutterings which couldn't be caught by anyone but Ranma.

**  
**Said Saotome youth sighed. "Ryoga has a chronically bad sense of direction. It's hereditary and has been in his family for generations. Members of his clan have the tendency to get lost, and that can happen any time, any place. Even in their own house."

**  
**Ryoga-chan wanted to yell and rant, but she could not fault the calm and composed way Ranma had explained things. **'Damn you Ranma, it's all your fault that I can't fault you!'**

**  
**Nabiki smirked. "So you set the duel in close proximity to your house in hopes you wouldn't get lost. Hmm, something tells me the plan backfired. Let me guess… you thought you'd just need some minutes to get to the preconcerted meeting place behind your house, so you didn't leave until a few minutes before the specified time. Figures. Then you got lost and failed to show up. Which makes it _your_ fault."

**  
**"NO!" Ryoga-chan yelled. "It was all his fault for not waiting for me! _He_ should have waited!"

**  
**"Why on Earth should Ranma have done that?" Kasumi asked calmly. "He had fulfilled the terms of the duel. He had accepted and he came. _You_ didn't, so _you_ forfeited. Even when applying the most lenient rules, a challenge fight is assessed and viewed as forfeited if the challenger fails to appear after two hours. Ranma had no obligation to wait over and above that, and that he did shows how honourable he is. He wanted to spare you dishonour, don't you see that?"

**  
**"Wasted effort on his part. You did a pretty good job at shooting your honour on your own." stated Videl.

**  
**"So the duel as a reason for your revenge or whatever you want to call it is out too. Next. What else did he do? Let's think for a moment, shall we?" Nabiki said, and pretended doing so. "Oh yeah, I remember now. You said because of him you're cursed, right?"

**  
**"Damn straight!" Ryoga-chan exclaimed. "Because of him I've experienced the hell being female is!" she exclaimed.

**  
**Which was a damn stupid thing to say with a room full of four full-time-females. Three cries of female indignance and one cruel smirk were her reward; which was exactly what saved Ryo-chan from being malleted for her screw-up. "So being female is hell, eh? Why? Because of the monthlies? Don't make me laugh! Billions of women around the world experience that every day. I can see how it might be a problem for a boy-turned-girl at first, but that cursed form of yours should be more than compensation enough, seeing as you even managed to turn into that Super Saiyan form. So why do you complain? You could have received a curse much worse." Nabiki stated in a frosty voice.

**  
**"Yes," Kasumi added, "and your being cursed still doesn't explain why Ranma should be at fault."

**  
**Videl snorted while Ranma leant back and limited himself to just listening. "That's easy. I'm sure he followed Ranma for the sole reason to get his revenge. It's the same as between Vegeta and Goku. They never got their final fight to determine who the stronger fighter is because Goku died a heroes' death in the fight with Cell; in this case Ranma had left to China, which made it impossible for Ryoga to get his fight unless he found Ranma. Is that about right?" she asked.

**  
**The surprised look on Ryo-chans face gave the answer. "Couldn't have drawn the conclusions better myself, Videl. My commends." Nabiki said, and Videl curtsied with a grin. "So you followed Ranma to get your fight, and got yourself cursed with a curse that turns you into a female Saiyan instead. Fate is funny sometimes." she said with a snort. "Videl, you seem to know a lot about Saiyans, seeing that your boyfriend is one. Has Fate offered Ryoga a good deal?"

**  
**"Definitely." Videl laughed. "Aside from the gender-change, to which one can get used to, I assume, he's only gained advantages. In this form she has already turned Super Saiyan, and you all saw just how strong this form is. There are more Super Saiyan levels, though; my Gohan has reached Level Two, and it makes even Vegeta look lame. A Saiyan is tougher, stronger, faster and a lot more durable than a human being; they can soak up damage that would kill or incapacitate human beings and still fight on. But the neatest little thing is the fact that they get stronger when they heal from injuries. All things considered Ryoga has made the deal of his lifetime."

**  
**"That's easy for you to say! Do you have any idea how many boys have made a move on me since I got cursed? Heck, even some girls have tried to sink their claws into me! All that because of Ranma!" Ryo-chan yelled, desperately clinging to the belief that everything was Ranma's fault.

**  
**"Okay, let's get one thing perfectly straight: _you_ followed Ranma to China, and gauging from your story he was not even near when you got cursed. How did that happen anyway?" Akane asked.

**  
**"Got hunted by a crazy bunch of girls who wanted to drag me into some backwater village. A cliff crumbled cause the ground gave in, and I landed in a disclosed spring. After I'd received the curse I yelled bloody murder, and that guide came and took me to his hut. He explained that the magic of the spring had disappeared now that it had discharged into me. Haven't got a clue what he meant, and I made to get away from there as fast as possible. To my utter annoyance it was rainy season in China, and I spent most of the time as a girl. It takes pretty hot water to change me back, and that was scarcely available. Cause of that I experienced the joys of being a girl quite soon. And I dreamed of what I'd do to you for that, Ranma." Ryo-chan growled.

**  
**"Ah yeah. So how is it _my_ fault that you got hunted by those crazy girls? How is it _my_ fault that you fell into the spring? Cause _you_ followed _me_ to China?" he asked in a 'come on' tone of voice.

**  
**"Err… yeah." Ryo-chan said uncertainly. Having it put that way it really sounded… weak. "Hadn't you run out of the duel I wouldn't have had to follow you." she added quickly, as if to convince herself.

**  
**"We already established that Ranma didn't run out of the duel." Videl said. "Face it, your reasons for wanting revenge are petty and weak."

**  
**"And your being cursed is in reality not Ranma's fault, but that of the girls who hunted you." Kasumi added. "You have absolutely no reason or justification to blame _him_." she stated in her calm voice.

**  
**Ryo-chans world seemed to crumble around her; all the carefully construed layers of justification she'd erected over the years to justify her need for revenge had been swept away by the combined assault, leaving only uncertainty behind. **'Could they be right? Is it really _my_ fault, and has been all this time? And if so, what does that make me?'**

**  
to be continued**…

**  
Quick A/N: I know the continuation of the fight between Gohan and Ranma was a bit anti-climatic, but I hope the fight between Ranma and Ryoga made up for it; as it was, Ranma had no way of beating Gohan, and thus I had the girls stop the fight. Besides, the chapter grew like weed even without drawing the fight out, and there're loads of fight to look forward to. :D**

**Also, some of you may say that Genma got off the hook way too easily, but to be honest, I'm growing tired of bashing Genma, for its just too easy; as for the engagements for food, if you read the manga you'll see that Genma indeed only engaged Ranma for food on their 'saviours' persistence. That's not to say that he ain't an idiot, especially considering the Kuonji and other binding engagements. Hope that cleared some points up. **

**  
**Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board for making this better than it was, and to Tai Khan for suggesting the chapter title.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**Jago Li Son Shiranui, Ice-Tea-1983, Hiryo, MicroMan, Anime-Freak317, shinobi8, ron, Gundum M, Mysticalflame, Phoenixmb, Ranko, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, Jetmillion, Wonderbee31, RagnaBlade, Shiner, MarshmellowDragon, Cloud1239999, majinbuu7985, majinbuu7985, Tatsu-ZZmage, Lord Oberon, Aikenkanin, Emerald Dark Knight, Rejhan, Dumbledork, Xtor49, ss4-link, shi izen fumeiyo, RockBane, AZant, dennisud, sadfru, Lightsfaith, Underdark Ranger, Neon-Ronin, Rose Vaughn, bissek, hmr, ninofchaos, Gohan Zero, borg rabbit, psycotic boy, Silverscale, JohnnyG, JakeTheSheepy, Cloudwannabe, Innortal, Master Chaos, Dragon Man 180, Dragonheart7373


	16. Insights and an evil awakening

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 14: Insights and an evil awakening**

**  
**A very quiet and introspective Ryo-chan was seated on the sofa in Dende's rooms, quietly munching away on the food Mr. Popo had brought. Videl had gone outside to watch the Z-Fighters spar, and Ranma had joined them too. The three Tendo sisters, who'd remained behind, watched the boy-turned-Saiyan-girl; but she was utterly oblivious to their glances and completely lost in the world of her own thoughts.

**  
**Ryo-chan was sitting crosslegged and tried to look at her interactions with Ranma from an objective angle; she was valiantly trying to refute what the girls and Ranma had claimed, but she was not very successful.

**  
'It all began with the bread feud. Stupid bread, getting into something akin to a blood feud because of a stupid loaf of bread… how idiotic! I mean, sure, I went ballistic cause Ranma always snatched my bread from me, but was it really _my_ bread? He caught it before I could, snatched it from mid-air. Thus it wasn't mine until I'd secured it, and that's what Ranma always managed to do, before me. Was I jealous because he was more successful at it than I? To be honest, yes. And he must have known, cause didn't he share it with me? So bread as a reason is _really_ out.'** she thought between bites.

**  
**"Ryoga," interjected Nabiki, raising her from her thoughts, "why don't you change back to your birthform if you hate your cursed form so much? You've stayed in it quite long, haven't you?" she asked slyly.

**  
**"Yes," Kasumi added, "I'm sure it wouldn't be any trouble to ask Dende-sama for some hot water, Ryo-chan."

**  
**"How… how do you know that hot water is needed?" Ryo-chan asked confused. "Oh yes, I forgot. Ranma is cursed too, isn't he? That's the only explanation why he managed to beat me."

**  
**"No," Akane said, confusing Ryo-chan, "Ranma is not cursed. He apparently did something very special at Jusenkyo and received a new body as his permanent form. Ranma's father however is cursed."

**  
**"Yes, Ranma's one-hundred percent Saiyan, and what a stud he is!" Nabiki said with a leer.

**  
**"Oh my, how true!" Kasumi.

**  
**"Nabiki! Kasumi!" Akane exclaimed shocked. Ryo-chan on her part looked quite green. "Eeugh!"

**  
**"You would say the same had you seen him in the furo." Kasumi and Nabiki exclaimed at the same time, only to look at each other. "You too?" they asked the other, only to receive the same dreamy grin.

**  
**"Back on track," Akane interjected, hoping to get her sisters away from such perverted thoughts, "why don't we change you back, Ryoga?"

**  
**"…" Ryo-chan muttered.

**  
**"What was that? I didn't get that." Nabiki said, smelling a juicy story here.

**  
**"I said it's impossible at the moment." the Saiyan girl muttered embarrassedly.

**  
**"Why?" all three Tendo girls asked in stereo.

**  
**"Female stuff." Ryo-chan muttered with a blush that would have made every ripe tomato jealous.

**  
**"I see." the Tendo sisters said, nodding knowingly. "And I guess that's all Ranma's fault too, eh?" Nabiki added.

**  
**Silence was the only answer, followed by a sigh. "Yes. Dunno. Maybe. I have to think about that. And I'm still hungry."

**  
**Nabiki nodded, then looked at her sisters. "How about we leave her to her own devices and watch Ranma spar? I could do with another glimpse at those gorgeous muscles!"

**  
**"Oh my, that's a grand idea, Nabiki." Kasumi agreed with a feint blush.

**  
**Akane shook her head. Had the world gone crazy or were her sisters really turning into perverts? She followed them with a dejected sigh, intent on playing chaperone should it be needed. And gauging from the looks on her sisters' faces the necessity couldn't be ruled out...

**  
**-.-

**  
**When the three sisters stepped outside at least two of them were disappointed; for instead of seeing muscles of steel in action they saw Dende and Piccolo standing around a Ranma who was seated on the ground in a lotus position, eyes closed and seemingly completely relaxed; the Nameks whereas had looks of intense concentration on their faces. It took Nabiki only a second to understand what was going on. "Ah, they're performing that aura-scan Dende and Piccolo spoke of. I hope they can help Ranma, and once they're done they'll most assuredly spar." she said hopefully.

**  
**"You're most certainly right, Nabiki. Kami and Piccolo will surely be able to help Ranma, and once they're done they'll do battle to measure up like males are wont to do." Kasumi said with a smile.

**  
**Nabiki nodded, before her eyes lit up. "They're opening their eyes. That must mean that they've commenced the scan. Let's walk over, shall we?" she said with a smile.

**  
**The girls just arrived in time to hear Dende speak. "You're indeed suffering from the Chinese curse, Ranma, although we have no idea how you ended up with it. It's a variant that noticeably attracts chaos, but it's not life-threatening. We could leave it in place to follow what Vegeta had in mind or we could probably remove it, but that's solely up to you." the young god said. "All things considered, it might be that you'll still be left with a level of chaos attraction, seeing that the curse was with you for a long time. But as said, its up to you."

**  
**"What exactly did you have in mind, Vegeta?" Ranma asked respectfully.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince noticed the tone of voice and registered it with satisfaction. "To leave the affliction in place so that you'll attract challenging opponents, brat. You need every spar, every fight and every battle to learn what it means to be a Saiyan. Tell me the truth, haven't you already felt it? How your blood calls for battle and victory over the most challenging of opponents? How you want to defeat them and sew fear in their hearts?" he asked with an intent stare.

**  
**Ranma didn't flinch in the slightest. "Yes." was his simple answer. "I've always liked to fight and win, and always have I wanted to be the best. This want has increased in leaps and bounds, so I agree. We'll leave it in place until that time where it becomes too threatening."

**  
**Vegeta nodded, satisfied. This was a warrior after his taste, someone who might indeed deserve the honour to be called a true Saiyan warrior; not a Saiyan warrior like those bizarre caricatures they had forced to become under Friezas' rule, but a Saiyan warrior of old after which he, the Saiyan Prince had patterned himself once Frieza had finally been dead.

**  
**Nabiki and Kasumi however didn't like the plan one bit. "All good and well, but what about the property damage that is going to result from those fights Ranma will attract? Ranma is living with us, and the challengers are likely to destroy at least some of our property. Who pays the bills for the repairs to the dojo and the house? I hate to admit it, but our budget is very tight, not lest due to the fact that we've to feed a Saiyan and his ever hungry father."

**  
**"Let the food be my worry, Nabiki Tendo." Dende said and worked his powers. "Done." he said after a few seconds. "I enchanted your fridge to replenish itself." he said with a smile.

**  
**Ranma and Genma looked at him in awe. "That's possible?" they asked in unison, their eyes shining.

**  
**The kami of Earth nodded. "Yes, the spell is quite simple. Your fridge will never run out of food from now on. Alcoholic beverages like sake are not included, as they were deemed detrimental for a persons' health when the spell was created."

**  
**Ranma looked at Genma with fake-pity. "Too bad, oyaji."

**  
**"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, boy." grumbled Genma.

**  
**"Sure will, pops. But consider," Ranma said, becoming serious," it's for your best. If you had access to unlimited amounts of sake you'd only do something stupid, and I'd have to beat you up. Well, even more so than usually."

**  
**"Eheh heh, if you put it that way, boy…" Genma said, sweating.

**  
**Vegeta scoffed. "I will talk to the onna about a solution in regards of damage to your house." he added. "I remember the hissy-fits the onna threw because of the damages to our house with fondness, and I know for a fact that she came up with something. She tried to explain it to me, but her technobabble is beneath a Saiyan Prince."

**  
**"You mean it's too high up for you, Vegeta." Gohan teased.

**  
**"Respect your Prince, brat!" Vegeta growled.

**  
**"Give me something to respect, then." Gohan countered with a smirk, much to the surprise of many and the secret glee of Vegeta; finally the brat behaved like a Saiyan!

**  
**"What was that?" Vegeta asked, powering up into SSJ.

**  
**"You heard me!" Gohan countered powering up himself.

**  
**"Heh, a free for all!" Ranma stated with a smirk, following suit.

**  
**Soon everyone aside from the girls and Dende were engaged in a brawl.

**  
**"Are they always like this?" Nabiki asked Videl.

**  
**The other girl grinned. "Yup. You'll get used to it after some time. Saiyans only care for food, battle, and sex. The latter I've yet to confirm." she said with a smirk.

**  
**Akane watched how Nabiki and Kasumi got that dreamy look again, and ever so slowly the youngest Tendo girl was asking herself if girls could be perverts too.

**  
**Nabiki whereas was still unsatisfied with Vegetas' plan, and regardless of what the intimidating man thought about it, she'd voice her opinion. She walked over towards where the Saiyans were fighting and yelled "STOP!" effectively bringing the sparring to an end; unsurprisingly, Vegeta glared at her. Gohan and Ranma looked both curious.

**  
**"Ranma," the Tendo girl said as she walked up to him, "while it's all well and nice that the property damage and food aspects are covered, that doesn't serve to minimise the danger to us. What good does having all property damage covered if the whole house got blown up during a fight, possibly with us," she pointed at her sisters, "inside?"

**  
**Seeing that Ranma became very thoughtful Kasumi decided to add her two cents. "Ranma, Dende-sama said that this curse draws chaos, meaning challengers to you, thus it could also draw a super-powered villain right to school when you're attending. What would stop this person from endangering and killing innocents to get to you? Regardless of how strong you are, you can't protect everyone. Shouldn't you therefore strive to minimise the dangers to others within the scope of your abilities?"

**  
**"One moment here, onna," Vegeta growled, "the brat needs all the challenges he can get, and leaving the curse in place ensures that most efficiently." he concluded, crossing his arms across his chest.

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter glared at him. "It's a martial artists' duty to protect the weak and innocent, isn't it a warriors' duty to ensure that said weak and innocent aren't endangered through ones actions or inactions? I can't believe that Ranma would want to even be indirectly responsible for harming innocents, isn't it so?" she asked with a look at him.

**  
**Ranma nodded his head, deep in thought. "She's got a point there, Vegeta. I got so excited about facing strong opponents that I completely forgot about the others that would affect. No, I could never forgive myself if something happened to Kasumi or Nabiki, or anyone else. Even if you don't agree with it," he said, looking Vegeta in the eyes, "its better to have the affliction removed. I can still get stronger through serious training." he concluded, cracking a smile.

**  
**Vegeta scoffed, but seemed to accept it. "It's your decision, brat."

**  
**"And he made the right one." Akane said defiantly, beating her sisters to the punch. "That's why he's my sensei, because he doesn't what's easy but what's right. Even if he occasionally needs someone," she looked at her sisters, "to remind him."

**  
**"Well said, sis." Nabiki said with a nod and a smile, and Kasumi mirrored her younger sister.

**  
**Nodding at the Tendo sisters with a grin that conveyed his thankfulness Ranma turned his attention towards Dende. "Dende-sama, I believe we have a curse to remove. And after that we'll continue that fight…"

**  
**-.-

**  
A few minutes later…**

**  
**Inside Dende's house, seated on a comfy sofa, Ryo-chan was engrossed in her silent contemplations. **'Well, bread is out. That leaves his attitude towards me. He always taunted and insulted me. But aren't the girls right? I've seen Genma, and I remember how he treated Ranma. It's really a small miracle that he can interact with people at all, considering how he's been trained to throw insults! Today he didn't insult me at all, so it must be true what the girls said. He must have realised what his father did to him. No, I can't fault Ranma for acting like he did back then. Given how Genma raised him everyone else would have acted the same way.'**

**  
'Okay, next is the duel. Isn't it true? _I_ set the time and date for the duel, _I_ chose the place, and _I_ did not leave until a few minutes prior, knowing full well that my lousy sense of direction might make me lost. _He_ waited for three days even though the duel had already been forfeited after two hours, and he would have waited even longer had his father not knocked him out to drag him to China.'**

**  
**She sighed. **'And what did brilliant me do? I overheard his classmates gossiping that he had left to China and followed his trail. That ultimately landed me at Jusenkyo. The place where I got cursed. But not because of Ranma, I see that now. This nice girl, Kasumi, is right. I wanted the fight so badly to determine who the stronger one is, and I lost my perspective completely. I literally became obsessed with my revenge. So many years wasted … years without my family… damn, I'm a moron!'** she thought.

**  
**Then a thought crossed her mind. **'But were those years really wasted? I mean, I got a whole lot stronger, better and tougher. I even got that cursed form that turns me into a monster of a powerhouse! Kay, I turn into a girl, but hey, there're fates worse, and to be honest, I've gotten used to it. The stupid boys that hit on me I grind into powder, and there're things worse than that period stuff. No, those years weren't wasted, for they've bettered me without me realising it. But where does it lead me?'**

**  
**"Wherever you want to, Ryoga Hibiki." a voice said.

**  
**Ryo-chan looked up from her contemplations. "Oh. Hi. Sorry, didn't catch your name. Was too… preoccupied." she said with an embarrassed blush.

**  
**Dende smiled in understanding. "I'm Dende, Kami of the Earth. Nice to meet you."

**  
**Her eyes bugged out. "Err, you too. You… you're _really_ Kami? No joke?"

**  
**The green guardian of Earth smiled, letting some of his power come to the fore, which, although they had been somewhat taxed by the partially successful removal of the curse, were still formidable. "No joke. But back to you. It is solely up to you to decide where you want to go from here, Ryoga. You can decide to accept the things that go wrong in your life and for which you're responsible as your faults and not Ranma's; or you choose to follow your old path. But you've now seen that blaming another is not an acceptable way to deal with problems, haven't you?"

**  
**"Yes," Ryo-chan agreed, "blaming my problems on Ranma doesn't help solving them. It's just a way to vent my anger because something in my life has gone wrong. I see that now. And I know that I have to grow above this anger, but how do I do that?" she asked with a sigh.

**  
**Dende smiled his empathic smile once again. "By finding out where this anger comes from. What are you _really_ angry about? I know it's not Ranma, for in my opinion he has always only been some kind of buffer for you, someone who could hold his own against you until you had vented all of your anger. What is the _real_ source of your anger? Is it your new form?"

**  
**Ryo-chan looked deeply introspective and contemplated this question for a good five minutes. Finally she looked up again when she figured to have the beginnings of an answer. "No, I don't think so. I mean, sure, it was a shock to be turned into a female, but the powers… they more than made up for it. And as long as I can fight…" she trailed off. "That reminds me… maybe you can answer my question, Kami-sama."

**  
**"I'll try to if I can." Dende smiled.

**  
**"Ever since I got this body I didn't really care in which form I was. At first I thought it was because of all this abilities this form gave me, but that wouldn't explain why I liked this form as much as my birthform. I mean, I was born a guy, shouldn't I prefer my male form?" Ryo-chan asked.

**  
**Dende looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you had been turned into a human female that would be true. Yet you became a Saiyan female, and that makes all the difference. I myself don't know as much as Vegeta about it, but I think I can explain it all the same. Ryoga, Saiyans are driven by the desire to fight, to grow stronger and to overcome challenges. In the past that included destroying everything that stood in their path, but gladly that has changed. But I digress. A Saiyan simply doesn't care about the form he is in, as long as he or she is a Saiyan and can fight. Had Ranma been turned into a female Saiyan he wouldn't care either, as long as the cursed form offered him the chance to fight and grow stronger."

**  
**"I'd never have guessed…" Ryo-chan muttered.

**  
**The little Kami smiled. "Getting used to the cursed form is also made easy by the Saiyan brain structure. As said, I'm no expert like Vegeta, but the brain of a Saiyan is sufficiently different from that of a human. Saiyans excel in areas concerning reflexive thinking, fighting and tactics, physical response, accurate pictographic memory, target memory, and strategic planning. Due to the fact that you are a martial artist anyway and thus tuned to fighting it was easy for you to get used to your female Saiyan body and accept the curse."

**  
**"Which is a good thing," the little green god continued, "seeing as there are no cures for Jusenkyo curses. Believe me, I know. Fighting the curse would only have resulted in wasting your energies, Ryoga Hibiki."

**  
**"I guess." Ryo-chan said with a nod. "Thank you."

**  
**Dende smiled. "Glad to be of help. If you want additional information, either talk to Vegeta or his wife, Bulma. I know for a fact that she has a compendium on Saiyans based on her examinations; I'm sure it would be helpful. But now to the matter at hand, what _is_ it that makes you so angry?"

**  
**Ryo-chan sighed. "I think it might be my family curse. I don't know if Ranma has described it in detail, but this family curse causes all members of my family to get lost at each and every opportunity. We open the door to the bedroom and end up in a completely different place. As ways of compensation," here she snorted, "we seem to have the ability to appear everywhere on the globe. That's also how I landed in Jusenkyo. That stupid curse makes me so angry!"

**  
**"I see." Dende said. "It's the feeling of uncertainty, isn't it? Not knowing if you'll walk into your bedroom or the next best airport around the globe, for example. I understand how that would frustrate just about anyone. Then there's also that you probably haven't seen your family in a long time." he said in an empathic tone of voice.

**  
**"Yes!" Ryo-chan growled. "I don't even know if mom and dad are still alive! Maybe I've a sister or a brother or both, and I don't even know! When I finally reached Nerima I found the house deserted, and I have no idea where my folks are. I hate that stupid curse!"

**  
**"Good. We can agree that Ranma isn't the source of your anger, but your family curse. If you allow the question, how were you able to follow Ranma so well despite the curse?" Dende asked.

**  
**Ryo-chan blushed. "That's because of my cursed form. When I'm like this I have a perfect sense of direction; but I still was so angry, because it had become normal for me; being angry I mean. Can you as Kami do anything about this curse? I don't mind being female, not anymore, but I'd like to have the same sense of direction in my birthform. Would that be possible?" she asked hopefully.

**  
**"I can't answer that right now. The magic from your Jusenkyo curse interferes with my reading, thus we'll have to wait until you can change back." Dende answered.

**  
**"Thank you, Dende-sama. That's at least something." Ryo-chan said truly thankful. "But what about Ranma?" she asked more to herself.

**  
**"You'll have to critically reflect upon the whole situation, Ryoga. Is Ranma nothing more than a punching bag to vent your anger at? Or is he more, a friend, perhaps? Those are questions which can only be answered by you and nobody else." Dende, said, getting up. "Excuse me, but I have business to attend to. Ranma and Vegeta managed to crack some of their ribs, respectively." he said with a smile.

**  
**Ryo-chan nodded. "Thank you once again, Dende-sama. You've really helped me."

**  
**"You're welcome." Dende said and left the room, leaving a silent Ryo-chan behind.

**  
**Still having unanswered questions before her Ryo-chan asked herself what Dende had brought up. **'_Is_ Ranma really nothing more than a punching bag? Or is he more? A friend, perhaps, as Dende-sama suggested? Kami advised me to reflect upon the complete situation. Well, fact is that Ranma _really_ shared his bread with me; I can't deny it. He also led me to and fro school, helped me to find my way within the school building and sparred with me. That could mean that he cared about me as a friend. And how did I repay him? With trying to kill him. Damn, I'm really, really a moron.'**

**  
**Ryo-chan got to her feet with a hurting head, deciding that breathing in some fresh air would help.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Once outside she saw that Dende had both his hands above the right side of Ranma's ribcage, and a golden glow was surrounding them. Even as Ryo-chan asked herself what the heck was going on the feint expression of suppressed pain left Ranma's face, and she had her answer. **'Dende can somehow heal injuries! Damn, this gives the phrase 'healing hands' a whole new meaning. Cool!'** she thought.

**  
**Dende looked over to her and grinned, which meant that he had somehow heard her thoughts. Smiling back she decided to remain in the background to watch. A "Ryoga, why don't you come over?" from the green god made her plans null and void, however.

**  
**With extreme hesitance in her posture she walked over, not sure what to expect of Ranma's friends. Her vista fell on the sparring Gohan and Vegeta, who'd obviously been healed prior to Ranma. Seeing the power they exuded really impressed her, and after today that power was also hers. Maybe Fate had really smiled down upon her instead of literally cursing her; she now knew for sure that it had not been Ranma's fault, but that of the crazy Chinese girls.

**  
**Ranma just turned his head her way when she looked back up again, and a small smile graced his face that reminded her that he'd always been the happy-go-lucky and forgiving type; but in his case that was no weakness, as she'd once more been reminded of, for Ranma fought fiercely for what he believed in should the need arise. That brought her to the conclusion that he'd indeed been a friend to her when he'd been a full-time he, for hadn't he always helped her back then when it had been needed?

**  
**The truths had been hammered home by the girls. They'd both been stupid boys back then, but to hold a grudge for such a long time and for so stupid reasons was totally unbecoming. What was worse, it had seriously corrupted her Art! She'd really have hazarded the consequences if some of the students at school would have been injured and maybe killed, and that had shown her a side of herself she'd never wanted to shed light onto. However, it was a side she'd _have_ to face, and that was the reason why she needed some time to herself. To think things further through. But first an apology was due.

**  
**All this had gone through Ryo-chan's mind in a fraction of a second, and when she reached Ranma she'd sorted her thoughts. Coming to a halt in front of him her facial expression turned serious. "Ranma, I've come to see that I've done you wrong. I was at fault cause I missed the fight, and I… apologise. For that… and the other things." she said, and everyone could see how hard it had been for her to utter these words.

**  
**Ranma looked at her for a moment, then he nodded. "Apology accepted. If you accept mine." he said with a sheepish grin. "Hey, I was as much a moron as you." he replied, but his facial expression also conveyed the unspoken message that she'd be in deep shit should she try to blame her problems on him ever again.

**  
**Received and understood, conveyed her facial expression in return. Then a cocky smirk graced her face. "That doesn't change the fact that I want a final showdown with you to see who the better fighter is." she said. "Next time I'll make you look lame."

**  
**Vegeta, who'd been in hearing range, blocked a vicious kick to the ribs (Gohan had obviously made it into a sport to try and injure Vegeta in the same spot again), somersaulted backwards and landed in front of Ryo-chan. "Onna, you will get your opportunity faster than you think. You will take up training with us once you're right in the head; the potential of a SSJ will not go to waste. So speaks the Prince of all Saiyans!"

**  
**Ryo-chan looked at Ranma. "What's up with that guy? And what's a Saiyan anyway? The guide at Jusenkyo blabbered some about it, but he didn't make sense to me."

**  
**Ranma shrugged, and both he and Ryo-chan ignored Vegeta's indignant "WHAT!". "Dunno either, buddy, the guide only knew that 'Saiyans' are a supposedly extinct warrior race. Aside from that I dunno more than you."

**  
**"WHAT!" Vegeta exclaimed again, "You want to tell me that you have no idea of what you are? Well, half of the time anyway in your case, onna." the Saiyan Prince said snidely.

**  
**"Nope." Ranma said, while Ryo-chan glared. This Saiyan Prince was slowly getting on her nerves with his attitude.

**  
**"What's that with the holier-than-thou attitude, vegetable-head?" she asked with a growl, turning SSJ from anger.

**  
**"What… was… that?" Vegeta asked back, flaring his SSJ-aura.

**  
**However, before things could escalate Gohan butted in and powered up to his maximum as a SSJ2. "That's enough already!" he growled, and his tone bore no resistance. "Vegeta, they have no knowledge of the Saiyan race, so change that. Then we're going to plan the training, and it will include her if she wants so. Period." he said, crossing his arms in a very Vegeta-like posture.

**  
**The Prince of all Saiyans growled annoyed, but seeing that Gohan was the stronger Saiyan he saw the logic in agreeing with his sentiment. The brat was now even stronger than he'd been when he'd killed Cell, and Vegeta knew that Gohan could trounce him in the blink of an eye if he wanted. "Fine, brat. Brats," he said, looking at Ranma and Ryo-chan, "I'll now give you the condensed version of the history of the Saiyan race, so that you at least know what you are. So listen up, and listen good."

**  
**That said Vegeta explained the history of the Saiyans from as far as it had been recorded to that fateful day when Frieza had caused the destruction of Vegeta-sei, the fates of the few survivors, the general abilities of a Saiyan including life-span, customs, traditions and the rest he deemed important. When he'd ended the audience was impressed; Kasumi and Nabiki on their parts had been very interested in the physical capabilities as well as in the lifespan (which might pose a problem) and the mating concept.

**  
**Now Ranma's reactions during the battles he'd fought made more sense, at least if what both sisters suspected was true. **'He considers me his girlfriend!'** both Kasumi and Nabiki thought independently from the other, and smiles graced both womens' faces.

**  
**Ranma and Ryo-chan on their parts had now a deeper understanding of the urges they were driven by, and both clearly appreciated the fact of being (part-)Saiyans. However, Ryo-chan would also have to train her human half, which could become a liability. Due to that the boy-turned-Saiyan-girl would be included in the training schedule as soon as she had dealt with her issues, which suited the others quite well. Four Saiyans meant a better balance, and Vegeta made the comment that he'd set up a training site in Nerima as fast as possible. With Bulma's money that was not a problem at any rate.

**  
**Videl on her part made the suggestion to include the three Tendo sisters in the training as well, and Gohan approved of this and expanded upon the suggestion; Videl's own training had come along nicely, and thus it could be left to her to teach the girls what she'd learned, while Ranma trained with the other Saiyans. The pigtailed Saiyan had however reserved a certain amount of time per day to train the girls in the Saotome style, and seeing that school ended at 3 p.m. for all of them this was commonly accepted.

**  
**In the end the training schedule was split into training at the Tendo dojo in which Ranma, the Tendo girls and Ryo-chan would partake, and training at the GR at the Briefs until a suitable training site in Nerima could be purchased, equipped and be used. Some moaning and bitching ensued about the loss in free time, but it was ultimately recognised that those who lived with Saiyans needed to be able to hold their own at least long enough until help arrived. This was especially true for those living with one Ranma Saotome...

**  
**-.-

**  
Deep space, Orion galaxy, Cluster PE 404-AX, Solar system Er'gon**

**  
**"I am surrounded by incompetents! Imbeciles!" a tiny creature, which oddly looked like a cross of a sheep and a toad, exclaimed.

**  
**Had it had not been for his magical abilities which made him very dangerous he would have been deemed unimportant, yes, even a complete waste of space. But said magical powers gave the wizard known as Badidi, son of Bibidi, enormous might; his spells had enslaved many in exchange for power, but even his spells couldn't fix a malfunctioning warpdrive.

**  
**"You there!" the tiny wizard yelled, and a member of the bridge-crew, the navigator, to be exact, feared for his life.

**  
**"Yes, sir!" he squeaked.

**  
**"How long until we can continue our flight to this... this Sol-system or whatever it's called?"

**  
**"Sir, the chief-engineer reported that we need Caldium, Dilithium and Duranium. We had an incident in engineering during your absence, Master Babidi. Our warp-core has been severely damaged by an intense wave of energy called a 'cosmic string' while you were resting, Master. To make matter worse, the crystals that allow warp-speeds have been completely disintegrated when it bypassed our shields, and the backup crystals shared that fate. The chief engineer says we need to find new ones, as well as material to repair the warpcore." the fearful navigator reported.

**  
**"I could have guessed that myself, imbecile!" Babidi growled, magic springing forth from his hands.

**  
**"Master Babidi," a demonic voice interjected, "may I advise to let this worm live? He's our last navigator, and without someone competent at the helm it would take even longer to reach Earth."

**  
**"Yes, yes, Dabura," Babidi said, the magic winking out of existence, "you're right. Navigator," he bellowed, "where can we find those crystals and that other stuff we need?"

**  
**"Sir, our Science officer has control over the sensors. He can answer that."

**  
**"Aha. You," Babidi bellowed, scaring the science officer shitless, "what do you have to report? Success, I hope for you."

**  
**The goon sweated and began to click buttons frantically while mentally cursing the navigator. He could well do without being blown to bits, turned to stone or ending up as Jarkon´s dinner. "Sir, I've detected all that we need on a planet 0.1 lightyears away. At full impulse we'll need one hour."

**  
**"Very well. Set a course to the coordinates you'll receive, navigator. If you were wrong your death shall be painful beyond imagination..."

**  
**-.-

**  
Sol System, Earth, Japan, Tokyo, Nerima Ward**

**  
**Piccolo had teleported Ranma, the three Tendo sisters and Ryo-chan to the Tendo dojo. Genma had been returned to the Dojo earlier, as he had requested that he needed time to meditate.

**  
**Ranma thanked Piccolo for the lift, and the tall Namek nodded gruffly before disappearing. "Damn," Ranma muttered, "some more times and I might catch on to how he does that."

**  
**He'd just said that when Soun Tendo came bursting out of the door. His eyes were instantly on the stranger girl. "WAAAAH! Ranma is cheating on my daughters with a girl that has a tail! WAAAAH!"

**  
**"DADDY!" Nabiki and Kasumi exclaimed in unison, looking disbelieving. How did he arrive at such ridiculous conclusions?

**  
**Ranma on his part had no want or need to put up with such childish behaviour. "Are you crazy? She battled me not one hour ago, and we just made peace. Do you often jump to conclusions without knowing jack, Mr. Tendo? If so I'd advise to wait until you know all the facts and reserve your judgement for that time."

**  
**"Yeah!" agreed Ryo-chan, "To think that Ranma and me... eeeughh!"

**  
**Soun was confused. "You're _not_ cheating on my precious daughters?" he asked incredulous.

**  
**"No." Ranma said, crossing his arms over his massive chest; that had the consequence that lustful stares ensued on Kasumis' and Nabikis' parts. Akane and Ryo-chan saw that and shared a look of disgust.

**  
**"Dad, this," Nabiki began, "is a curse victim. She's actually a boy cursed to turn into a Saiyan girl. And incidentally Ryoga is also an old... 'acquaintance' of Ranma. So don't worry about the agreement."

**  
**"Agreement?" Ryo-chan questioned.

**  
**Ranma gave Nabiki a look, and she nodded. "If you'll follow me... this is best discussed inside."

**  
**A minute later everyone was comfortably seated around the living room table, and Nabiki began to explain the Tendo-Saotome-agreement and how Ranma had changed the verbal 'contract'. Ryo-chan was impressed. "Wow, Ranma, you managed to turn something that'd have forced you and the girls into something probably neither you or them wanted into something that preserved the freedom of choice for all of you. Not bad." she commented grudgingly.

**  
**"Yeah." Ranma agreed. "Akane and me have already decided that we wouldn't make a good couple, and that wouldn't have been possible had the old men had a saying in the matter."

**  
**"WHAT!" Soun exclaimed, proving Ranmas point, "**Whatever is wrong with my baby-daughter?**" he bellowed, using his demon-head.

**  
**Ranma looked bored and fired a ki-blast that easily disrupted the ki-manifestation; which had the effect that it startled Soun into silence, effectively stopping his tirade. "Nothing. We just agree that we wouldn't be happy in marriage. Akane has decided that she'd rather be a friend, and I concur."

**  
**"It's true, dad. I don't want to marry, not for a long time and not until I've solved my problems. There's no chance that Ranma and I will marry, because we both don't want to. He's my sensei and he'll hopefully become a good friend, but that's all." Akane added.

**  
**"Father, you must learn not to live your dreams through others. Akane has her own life, and she won't be forced into something she doesn't want. Neither will Ranma by his father or you. We simply won't allow it, and the contract assures that. You've waited for the joining of the schools for so long, a few more years won't hurt; isn't it worth it if it could _ensure_ that the schools would be joined?" Kasumi asked.

**  
**"I... I suppose you're right, daughter. But... but it's so important to me that the Tendo legacy lives on. We're an old and proud family, and this Dojo as well as our school must be continued. You understand me, don't you?" Soun asked.

**  
**The Tendo patriarch saw indeed understanding in the teens´ eyes, and hope flared when Soun saw the looks his two oldest gave Ranma. Would it really be so bad if not Akane joined the schools with Ranma, but either Nabiki or Kasumi? And would it be so bad to wait, if patience ultimately ensured the realisation of his dreams. The simple answer was no.

**  
**"VILE CUR!" a voice suddenly boomed, and Kuno forced his entry into the house, "HOW DARETH THOU TO SPREAD THESE VILE RUMOURS ABOUT MY HEROIC PERSONA! HAVE AT..."

**  
**That was the moment when Kuno noticed Ryo-chan, who had a look of utter confusion on her face; which gave her a very cute look. "Who art thou, raven-haired goddess, to bless my dreary day with your beauty? But halt..."

**  
**Kuno wanted to give his usual introduction, but Ranma had grown bored already. "Cut the crap, Kuno. Everyone knows your prefs by now. No need to pretend you like girls." he stated in a snide tone of voice.

**  
**"But the mighty Blue Thunder doth likest girls!" he exclaimed and made to glomp Ryo-chan.

**  
**The boy-turned-Saiyan-girl didn't possess the same yell-and-bash-reflexes normal women possessed, and thus she was verily surprised to find a strange boy fondling her assets. However, even boy-turned-girls absolutely hate to be fondled without permission, thus the reaction of the fondled girl was predictable.

**  
**A deep intake of breath later, which was taken as a sign of approval by Kuno, the cry "PERVERT!" rang through the room and Ryo-chan catapulted the delusional kendoist through the roof.

**  
**Huffing and puffing the neo-girl tried to get a grip on herself. "That perverted jerk, touching me like that! Now I'll have to scrub myself for a month! YUCK!" she grumbled.

**  
**"If you want to you can help with his punishment." said Ranma with a smirk, and upon her questioning look the pigtailed Saiyan and the girls explained the situation, while Soun went to get himself some sake to 'further contemplate the situation'. What insights he'd gain from the bottom of sake bottles was anyone's guess; but at least Soun did seem more open-minded than before.

**  
**In the end, after the plan had been explained, Ryo-chan was more than inclined to help, and as she'd been convinced to go to school with them it was more than likely that a certain delusional kendoist would become a punching bag for yet another person...

**  
-.-**

**  
Deep space, Orion galaxy, Cluster PE 404-AX, Solar system Er'gon, 11th planet, designation unknown**

**  
**"Master Babidi, our readings have been accurate. We're picking up massive amounts of Caldium, Dilithium and Duranium. The Dilithium seems to be of low quality, however." the science-officer reported. "The planet where we picked up the readings seems to be uninhabited, but we've detected an energy source that might be of interest. Interesting is also that the whole planet is covered in ruins, Master; only one major structure is still intact."

**  
**"What are you waiting for! Give orders to prepare my shuttle, imbecile!" Babidi bellowed as he walked towards the turbolift. "O'onglo, you're in command during our absence. If there's one, only one scratch on my ship upon my return..." the wizard trailed off threateningly.

**  
**"O... of course not, Master Babidi. E... everything will be to your satisfaction."

**  
**"I do hope so. For you." the tiny wizard stated, and stepped into the turbolift, followed by Dabura and the science officer.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Fifteen uneventful and downright boring minutes later the shuttle had landed on the nameless planet, which was a bit larger than Babidis homeworld; it was a class M world, but surely not the ideal choice of vacation at any rate. The whole planet was covered in jungle, and it was unbearably hot, how the members of the expedition noticed once they'd left the shuttle. The only ones unaffected were Babidi (due to his magic) and Dabura (who absolutely relished the temperatures).

**  
**Soon the automated mining equipment had been deployed and was fulfilling its task, which left the eighteen members of the away team with the opportunity to explore. Especially the wizard Babidi always welcomed the opportunity to search for ways to improve his magical powers and knowledge further, and who knew, this planet had once been inhabited how the ruins proved, maybe whoever had lived on this world had left some tomes or scrolls?

**  
**Leading the troop the wizard soon arrived at something that looked vaguely like a temple, and he could feel the power that permeated the area. Whatever it was that was buried here, it was _very_ powerful! This was a power that had to be his, one way or another. "Dabura, if you would." Babidi commanded, pointing at the blocked entrance.

**  
**The demon-king nodded and plowed his fist straight through the thick layers of stone, creating a sizeable hole. Dusting himself off he bowed. "Master, allow me to enter first to exclude any risks to your safety."

**  
**"Very well. You may do so." Babidi allowed.

**  
**Dabura walked forward and immediately fired energy-blasts that evaporated the traps he'd seen with his demon-vision; several of the traps exploded with force, making it clear to everyone just how dead they'd have been should they've entered the temple brazenly. "The passage is now safe, Master. I advise that you stay behind me so that I can protect you better. Whoever secured this structure knew what they were doing." the demon-king commented.

**  
**Babidi nodded and floated behind at a safe distance, remaining in the middle of his men as they entered the very heart of the eerie temple.

**  
**-.-

**  
**During their progress Dabura disabled several more traps, each deadlier than the last. Which led Babidi to believe that something very valuable had to be hidden within these ancient walls. The scans the science-officer had made had proven that temple was ancient, at least over 200,000 years give or take, and the fact alone that it was still standing conveyed that the civilisation that had once existed here had to have been very advanced. Proof for this was also the fact, that the science officer couldn't even say which material had been used in the construction of the structure; and that had not been from lack of trying.

**  
**Babidi had been tempted to blow the head of his science officer up, but Dabura had confirmed that it had not been his fault. The material was unknown to them, but obviously very durable, as the lack of decay proved. Fact which raised Babidis' hopes that something valuable indeed was waiting for them.

**  
**They finally reached what seemed to be the centre of the temple, but entry was only possible after Dabura had eliminated the massive security systems, read, traps. Lastly he had to use brute force to create an entryway, and once he deemed it safe his master entered the room that had been protected so well. The only question was, had it been so tightly secured to serve as a place of last refuge, or had it been created to contain something and keep others away? Gauging from the destruction on the planets' surface both possibilities were equally likely.

**  
**The circular room Babidi entered immediately lit up upon his entry, the light originating from unseen sources. The wizard looked around appreciatively; he could feel it, magic had been worked here, and lots of it. Despite the eons that had gone by, the air was still _heavy_ with magic, and to reach such saturation heavy banishing spells had to have been used. The remnants of the original spells seemed to originate from an oddly shaped stone, which had been embedded in the flooring. The stone itself formed a pentagram and was black as the night; however, it seemed to pulse with a red light at the same time. Babidi concentrated on the stone, utterly fascinated, and used all of his magical senses to 'feel' it.

**  
**Dabura was doing the same, as he felt an odd compulsion to free whatever it was that was incarcerated within the stone. Master and servant arrived at the conclusion at the same time. "A ritual." Babidi muttered, and the demon king nodded in agreement.

**  
**"Yes, Master. One of your loyal men has to sacrifice himself for you."

**  
**Mutterings ensued among the sixteen 'loyal men', but they were silenced by a wave of magic from Babidi. "Choose one amongst you or _I _will do it and choose three. Oh, and today is your lucky day, science officer. You don't need to partake."

**  
**"Thank you, most merciful master!" the relieved man grovelled.

**  
**"Yes, yes," Babidi waved his hand impatiently, "get to the choosing already."

**  
**Fifteen potentially damned souls looked at each other, and immediately decided upon O'ongla, who was liked least; the poor sod threw hateful glares at his comrades as he was pushed forward. Babidi smirked evilly. "My most faithful servant, you, who you have chosen a painful death," O'ongla gulped here, "well, die already. Dabura."

**  
**Dabura nodded and smirked. Babidi used his magic to push O'ongla forward and tied him in place. The demon king then used his sword and gutted the man, spilling his blood all over the stone. Said stone began to pulse in a lighter shade of red, and Babidi rejoiced. "Its working!" he exclaimed, as O'ongla sank to the ground, dying, "The threads of magic are weakening!"

**  
**The wizard had just uttered these words when the whole temple began to vibrate. O'ongla was sucked into the stone in a flash of bloodred light. The lights that illuminated the room flickered and dimmed all of a sudden, and demonic laughter seemed to reverberate from nowhere and everywhere. Nervous mutterings ensued among the foot-soldiers, and this time Babidi couldn't fault them. Whatever they'd awoken, it sure knew how to make an appearance...

**  
**"**FINALLY... FREE! AFTER ALL THIS TIME...**" a distinctly demonic voice uttered, sending shivers down the spines of everyone but Babidi and Dabura.

**  
**The demon-king feared nothing, and Babidi came prepared; he'd already readied the spells he'd used to enslave Dabura, and since then he'd only expanded on them; he'd also acquired one special scroll for a special case, and he was pretty sure that he'd be able to enslave just about each and every demon in existence with a combination of his spells and the scroll. The catch was that he had only one shot at it. Which meant that the others would have to distract whatever they'd just freed. But he was not worried, seeing as he'd brought enough canon-fodder.

**  
**Then what they'd freed stepped into view. The demon, and it was very obviously one, was over nine foot tall, very muscular built with arms which had two foot long black spikes protruding from the elbows and legs as thick as tree trunks; it had scaly red-black skin that looked like armour, clawed hands and feet and a massive spiky tail that would have made a Tyrannosaurus Rex proud. In short, it looked scary as all hell. Suddenly the demon lashed out, and each arm had caught a struggling and screaming goon. "**TASTY.**" the demon rumbled as he devoured Babidis' men.

**  
**The momentary distraction of the beast as it fed gave Babidi the time he needed; the tiny wizard activated the scroll and added his spells to it, focussing all of his magic on the total subjugation of the demon. The monstrosity growled and trashed around violently as it was hit by the powerful wave of magic, sending fireballs in all directions. The soldiers tried to take cover and most of them made it behind the shields Babidi and Dabura had erected, but a few ended up torched.

**  
**The mental battle continued meanwhile and Babidi was getting the upper hand ever so slowly, thanks to the scroll. Pouring all of his might into the attack the wizard managed to penetrate the demons defences and ended up in his black soul. From there it was easy to leave his mark that would bind the demon to do his bidding forever. Cackling maniacally Babidi withdrew his mental probes and surveyed his new servant. "Who are you, servant?"

**  
**"**I AM N'ASTIR, MASTER.**" the demon answered.

**  
**This answer shocked Dabura spitless, and the loss of countenance wasn't lost on Babidi. "What, Dabura?"

**  
**"Master, I remember legends about a demon lord called N'Astir. 200,000 years ago it was he who ruled the underworld with an iron fist, together with his brothers, until usurpers managed to take the throne. We had no knowledge what had become of him, and it will be most interesting to come to know. Being the demon-king I know all about him and his abilities, and he will be a most valuable asset to you." Dabura explained.

**  
**"Hmm, a demon lord you say..." Babidi said and began to cackle. "This is most excellent. He'll surely be most helpful in eliminating any resistance we might be facing in our quest to recover Buu. Everyone, return to the shuttle!"

**  
**A chorus of "Yes, master Babidi." ensued.

**  
**"**MASTER, MAY I FINISH THE BARBEQUE FIRST? THEYRE QUIET TASTY.**" N'Astir said, pointing at the remains of Babidis' soldiers.

**  
**"Yes, yes, N'Astir. Go ahead. We'll be waiting outside."

**  
**"**VERY WELL, MASTER BABIDI. FINALLY SOMETHING DECENT TO EAT.**" N'Astir said and began munching away.

**  
**This caused several of the soldiers to lose their lunch, and they made to get away as fast as possible to escape the gruesome sight, a cackling Babidi trailing behind with an equally amused Dabura.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Babidi and his men didn't have to wait long for N'Astir. The behemoth looked even more frightening in broad daylight, and Babidi congratulated himself to this fine catch. N'Astir looked very powerful, and if he was only half as strong as he looked they could take on the Supreme Kai, his sworn enemy, every time they wanted to. With Dabura in his ranks he'd been strong, but with N'Astir he was invincible!

**  
**"Ready the shuttle and retrieve the mining equipment!" Babidi commanded; his men hurried to carry out the orders immediately, and little later they were ready for take off.

**  
**Soon the away team had returned to the ship, and once back on deck, flanked by Dabura and N'Astir, who had difficulties moving around freely due to his height, Babidi proved his temper once again. "How long will the repairs take?" he bellowed, scaring the chief engineer to near death.

**  
**"T... two days, sir." he squeaked.

**  
**"You have one. Should you fail you'll end up as N'Astirs' dinner." he said, and the demon lord made it a show to pick his teeth with a collarbone, which caused frightened stares all around.

**  
**"Helm, how long will it take to reach Earth at maximum speed?"

**  
**"One year, sir." reported the fearful crew member.

**  
**"You have half a year. Or else." Babidi threatened.

**  
**"But sir, that's impossible! One year is the absolute minimum it'll take! Anything else would kill us all, Master! The harmonic build-up from the low quality crystals would rip the ship apart if we were to fly faster than warp 5.5! Please, Master, I don't want to obey orders that would endanger you." the navigator begged.

**  
**Magic began to circle around Babidis' fingers, and N'Astir showed two rows of sharp, black teeth any velociraptor would've envied. It was Dabura who saved the man. "Master, he's our last navigator, Jarkon ate all the others. And he has a point. I'm sure you remember what the science officer said about the crystals. They _are_ faulty, according to engineering. Flying faster would indeed endanger you, Master."

**  
**"Damn! Damn! Damn! I so wanted to make his head explode! No fair!" Babidi pouted. "Okay," he then said after he'd recovered from his outburst, "set course for Earth at maximum safe speed. Engage. And enable that cloaking thingie, damn it!"

**  
**Helm and tactical obeyed, and the ship filled with evil and dangerous individuals was on its way. ETA at Earth: one year and counting...

**  
to be continued**…

**  
**Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board for making this better than it was.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**ubertea, Ranko, hmr, Lord Oberon, Altharus, Hiryo, katanbuilder3, trunks and goten, ninofchaos, Phoenixmb, bradw316, Martrex, Jetsmillion, JohnnyG, Rejhan, AZant, RockBane, JakeTheSheepy, Jago Li Son Shiranui, Silverscale, blackmamuth, Emerald Dark Knight, ss4-link, SlickRCBD, Xtor49, Innortal, sadfru, psycotic boy, loyal reader, ranger5, DizzyGamera, Peter Kim, Gundum M, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Light02, KiminaTheGuardian, DarkRubberNeck, Wonderbee31, Dragon Man 180, Neon-Ronin, majinbuu7985, ron, dark dragon mage, Bobboky, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, bissek, Lightsfaith, Dumbledork, dennisud, Rignach, Jason, Talzin, Underdark Ranger, MarshmellowDragon

**  
**


	17. A BBQ to remember

**Title**: A Legend reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 15**

**  
The otherworld**

**  
King Kais' planet**

**  
**King Kai, who currently had some quiet time to himself, which was notoriously hard to obtain what with an always energetic Goku around, felt his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as his antennae deciphered the supernatural signal they were just receiving. "Oh great Kami-sama above… this has to be the most intense concentration of evilness I have ever felt." he mused.

**  
**Incidentally, his fine-tuned senses had picked up on the release of N'Astir from his prison, and the North Kai immediately fathomed the threat this evil entity posed to the universe. The threat Cell and Bojack had posed paled verily in comparison, as this felt like an elite demonic entity had been released. He had never had the misfortune to see one in his long life, and he hadn't reckoned that he ever would, seeing that the deepest pits of hell had kept quiet for millennia. No Demon Lord had seen the need to come forth, and that had been good so.

**  
**The balance of power was kept in equilibrium nowadays, and it had been over 200,000 years since the forces of Heaven and Hell had fought their last devastating battle, which had ultimately led to the order of things as it was nowadays.

**  
**But this Demon Lord, and he had to be one if he could sense his presence from this far away, could only be a rogue; his sudden appearance in a remote quadrant of the universe that had shown no activity in a very long time suggested that strongly, for it was a direct violation of the treaty between Heaven and Hell. He'd have to notify his superior, who probably had sensed the same. Or maybe not. His own aesthesia for all supernatural things was that much higher than almost every others' around here due to his heritage, even than the Grand Kais', thus it might just be that he had been one of the few who had sensed the creatures' release.

**  
**King Kai frowned as the signal suddenly disappeared, but he had sensed enough to know what was heading their way. He'd have to do research on this demonic entity after he had notified the Grand Kai, and if what his senses told him was true he'd have to warn Earth' defenders that the largest threat they had ever faced was coming should his gut-feeling turn out to be true. And it probably was. After all, Earth had always been a focal-point for decisive battles, why should it be any different this time around?

**  
Kaio-shins realm**

**  
**The same was also sensed by the last of the Kaio-shin, and the young looking Supreme Kai's forehead creased in worry. For a moment he had sensed something his mentors had only described to him, and he had to admit to himself that he had been very lucky to pick up on it at all considering his very limited training. However, the strong signal disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

**  
**"A Demon Lord…" the Supreme Kai breathed.

**  
**"What did you say, Supreme Kai?" Kibito, the Kais' loyal bodyguard asked.

**  
**"I sensed a Demon Lord, if only for a few seconds. This is very bad, Kibito."

**  
**"What does your Highness propose?"

**  
**"Hmm," Kaio-Shin mused, "I only sensed it for a moment, and I couldn't even determine its course. Yes, it was moving, and we'll keep watch, Kibito. This is all we can do at the moment. Oh, and notify the lesser Kai that we are monitoring its proceeding; there'll be no need for their intervention."

**  
**"Yes, Supreme Kai. Thy will will be done."

**  
-.-**

**  
**A new day had started, and to Ranmas joy it begun with a solid spar. Not with his father, mind you. Said individual was still recovering from a run-in with several strange magical girls who'd thought him a 'youma' due to his shapeshifting abilities, and Genma was happy to have escaped with his hide intact.

**  
**No, Ranma was sparring with Ryoga-chan; and this spar was a lot more fulfilling than any of the spars he'd had with his father. Both had limited themselves to their normal forms so as not to awaken the complete neighbourhood with an all-out fight in their Super-forms, but the limitation had also other reasons. Ranma had had the thought that the powerlevel of their Super forms might rise if they raised the powerlevel of their normal forms, and Ryo-chan, how she preferred to be called in this form, had agreed.

**  
**A healthy breakfast later everyone was ready for school, and Ryo-chan would be registered as a girl due to her continuing female stuff. Aside from that she'd also resigned herself to that fate anyway, for considering the cold-water-magnet-part of the curse she doubted that she'd have lasted a day before changing in front of someone. If someone wanted to stuff the boy-turned-Saiyan-girl into a uniform, well, one visit to Dr. Tofu as soon as unlocking was possible should do the trick in getting an excuse slip.

**  
**At school the four first dealt with Kuno, and it was a special treat for the 'new girl' to make Kuno look bad. In the end everyone's belief of his prefs had been strengthened, and Ryo-chan relished in the feeling of having worked off her frustrations in a constructive way. For a change even classes commenced as scheduled, a few Kuno-incidents aside. Ryo-chan had been placed in Akanes class, and at first the youngest Tendo hadn't known what to think of the situation. Was the boy-turned-girl a pervert? Did she look at herself or did she do naughty things to that poor girls body?

**  
**That had been until yesterday evening, when her older sisters had taken her to the side.

**  
Flashback**

**  
**_They'd been seated in Kasumis' room, and her older sister had prepared one of her specials, a hot chocolate. With a steaming hot cup in their hands the sisters had sat in companionable silence, until Akane had decided to break the silence. "I'm worried about Ryoga."_

**  
**_"You said that already." Nabiki had said. "What exactly worries you?"_

**  
**_Akane had sighed. "That he can do naughty things with this poor girls body. That he can look at other girls in the locker-room. That he might be a pervert."_

**  
**_Kasumi had smiled gently. "Oneechan, you must stop considering everything that is abnormal as perverted. Ryoga didn't ask to be cursed, yet he's coping very well. Consider, would you turn into a pervert if you changed into a guy? Just because you could look at male parts? I don't think so, for this body would still be yours, as much as your female body is. You can't condemn Ryoga for something that isn't his fault. And she has to look at herself, or how should she wash up and dress, not to mention do the normal bathroom routine?"_

**  
**_"Pervert is as pervert does, sis. Has Ryoga shown any perverted behaviour? If so it has eluded me; and you know how observant I am." Nabiki had said._

**  
**_"But what if he does naughty things to that poor girls body?" Akane had asked._

**  
**_"Oh lord, stop that holier-than-thou attitude! Do you know how ridiculous it is to think that girls can't do wrong? Sis, you wouldn't believe what girls do to get their jollies! Girls can be just as perverted as boys, you can trust me on that." Nabiki had said with conviction. "I even have the blackmail material to prove it."_

**  
**_Akane had been baffled. "But... but..."_

**  
**_"Little sis, your image of girls has been put on a pedestal thanks to what Kuno and his horde did. But that's not the truth. Nabiki-oneechan is right, girls can be just as improper as boys. For a fact, there was this girl in our class. She was an open lesbian and tried to seduce other girls. You wouldn't believe how often I'd to turn her down, and that quite forcefully. Akane, you have to accept that girls aren't without fault." Kasumi had said._

**  
**_"But... but..."_

**  
**_"Besides, sis, what Ryo-chan does to her body is none of our business. She could bring herself to one screaming orgasm after the next for all I care, as long as she doesn't disturb my sleep." Nabiki had stated._

**  
**_Akane had blushed beat-red. "Nabiki!" she'd exclaimed, scandalised._

**  
**_"What? Don't tell me you don't know how many girls, yes, girls too, use the little death to relieve some tension? Wake up, sis. We're not living in a nunnery, or a perfect world where all girls are angels and all boys perverted devils; this is the real world." Nabiki had added._

**  
**_At this point Akane's brain had nearly suffered from complete crash. "Oh my, I need to sit down." she'd said._

**  
**_"You already _are_ sitting, sis." Nabiki had remarked with a smirk._

**  
**_"Oh. True." Akane had said._

**  
**_"Akane," Kasumi had said, "you must adjust your views on what is improper and what not. Urgently. Not only in Ryo-chans case. I know it's hard, but what'll happen if you should ever find Mr. Right? You can hardly interact with males, and this can't be allowed to continue. Please, do me the favour and consider getting professional help."_

**  
**_Nabiki had nodded. "She's right, Akane. What Kuno and the horde did to you is not without long-term effects; one can see that in every day life. You should get help, and if you decide so tell me. I can provide several specialists, and the costs are covered."_

**  
**_"What about my training time? We're finally training for real, and I don't want to miss out on anything." Akane had protested._

**  
**_Kasumi had smiled. "Just use the hour after school is out. You can eat at school, go to your appointment, get home and start training."_

**  
**_"How long have you been planning?" Akane had asked suspiciously._

**  
**_Nabiki and Kasumi had shared a smile. "For a long time now, sis. Ranmas arrival and his handling of Kuno finally allows us to put the funds we saved to good use." the eldest Tendo daughter had said._

**  
**_"We absolutely hated what Kuno did to you, and I saved every last coin I made due to the morning fights. We saw what Kuno and the boys did to you, and we tried to counteract it. Sadly without success. But now the healing can begin, oneechan. Kami-sama knows you deserve it." Nabiki had said and had hugged her sister for all she was worth._

**  
**_Akane had been absolutely touched, both at the offer in and on itself and because of the behaviour of her sisters. "I will consider it. Promise."_

**  
End Flashback**

**  
-.-**

**  
**School had finally ended and the four teens had returned home in a decidedly good mood; Nabiki and Ranma had had as much fun as Ryo-chan and Akane in dealing with Kuno and the Hentai Horde. Together they'd put the whole bunch of perverted boys in place in no time, and when Ryo-chan had demonstrated a strength that rivalled Ranmas' the majority of the boys had soon laid off aside from a few completely hormonally driven idiots who'd received a quick visit to UEO.

**  
**Laughter ensued as the stories were exchanged, and the three girls had looks of glee on their faces when Ranma described his handling of Kuno during class. "... and then that idiot got angry at me for saying that his wardrobe has a nice touch for a tootsie. Imagine that." he said with an evil smirk. "Had to punt him when he tried to clean my nose with that stick of his."

**  
**Nabiki smirked. "We're very successful with our campaign. Three quarters of the school belief in Kunos prefs, and the horde has already lost nearly three quarters of its members. The rest are apparently hardcore perverts who probably like the pain."

**  
**"Yuck. That takes all the fun out of hurting them." Akane commented.

**  
**Ryo-chan shook her head in a negative. "Those perverts deserve more than pain. I had to break the hands of two perverts today for groping me, and they're lucky that a teacher was present. Otherwise they'd have to scrub the remains from the wall." she growled.

**  
**Ranma looked thoughtful. "Maybe there is a way... I remember a pressure point that causes pain akin to a strong tooth-ache for the whole body. Without counter it lasts for a week. I've heard it's incredibly painful after a while."

**  
**Akane and Ryo-chan smirked. "Just what we need. We can use it on Kuno, and then..."

**  
**"No," Nabiki interjected, a grin on her face, "Kuno has to be in top form. If his single brain cell is preoccupied with pain he might ignore the slights to his sexual orientation."

**  
**"Hadn't thought of that." Akane grinned as she opened the gate that led to the Tendo compound. "But you're probably right."

**  
**"Don't worry, Akane. We'll make him look bad." Ranma assured with a smirk.

**  
**"Yeah!" Ryo-chan agreed. She'd really grown to hate the annoying and persistent boy. "We'll crush this cockroach like the bug that he is!"

**  
**"True." Ranma agreed. "We... eh, what's _he_ doing here?" he asked, pointing to the sky where a golden glowing silhouette could be seen.

**  
**"Who's that, Ranma? I can't tell, he's too far away." Nabiki said.

**  
**"Vegeta." Ranma said, crossing his arms across his chest.

**  
**"I can't stand his attitude." Ryo-chan commented with a scowl.

**  
**"Me neither." Akane agreed, scowling too.

**  
**"He's a Prince of a warrior race, and under this Friezas rule he had to be cold and ruthless. It was to kill or be killed. With such an environment, can you really fault him?" Ranma asked.

**  
**Akane and Ryo-chan looked introspective and seemed to accept this slowly, while Nabiki had already accepted Vegeta's odd behaviour; she was not insane enough to go up against such a powerful man, even if Ranma might offer her protection. No, it was much better to have someone like Vegeta as your ally. And the way it looked he seemed to respect Ranma, something that was very rare in her opinion.

**  
**Meanwhile the Saiyan Prince had drawn nearer, and a few seconds later he touched down in the garden, his SSJ-aura winking out of existence. "Brat, onna." he greeted. "My onna has found a solution to your problem, onna." he said towards Ryo-chan. "Catch."

**  
**Ryo-chan did and caught the object Vegeta had thrown, looking at it in confusion. "What's that?"

**  
**Vegeta snorted. "Obviously a capsule, brat. It contains one of my onnas' new inventions." he said with a shrug. Throw it over there." he commanded, pointing to a vacant spot.

**  
**Ryo-chan shrugged and did so. With a poof a quadratic object of about a squaremetre appeared, and its design made it look like one of those old fashioned telephone boxes. However, the lowly humming generator on the backside conveyed that this was absolute high-tech. "What the hell is that?" Ryo-chan asked, uttering the question that was on everyone's mind.

**  
**"That's something Gohan and my onna came up with. They call it 'Tardis', and through some technological revolution one can store a very large space in a much smaller one." he said with a shrug that conveyed the message 'don't ask me'. "Kakkarotts first spawn is working at a new form of GR at the moment, and from the look on the face of my onna it must be something else. Stupid onna, won't even tell me." he grumbled.

**  
**Everyone just sweatdropped, until curiosity got the better of them; Ryo-chan beat the others to the punch and opened the door. Not expecting much she stepped through, only to gasp in surprise once she'd crossed the threshold. "B… but that… that is…"

**  
**"The entrance to a complete house." Vegeta's voice said from behind. "Yes, it surprised even me when I first saw it, brat." he admitted.

**  
**Slowly and in wonder the teens explored the house, for that was what it was, the deluxe version of a capsule house, developed and marketed by Capsule Corporation. And it seemed as if Bulma Briefs, with the help of Gohan, had made very impressive progress on the sector.

**  
**"Vegeta," Ranma asked after they returned outside, "you mentioned a 'GR'. What is that?"

**  
**"GR is short for gravity room, brat. It's something my onna developed for training purposes, and allows its user to raise the gravity within to levels of above 500 g." the Saiyan Prince explained.

**  
**"500 g!" Akane yelled. "But everyones' bones would be grind to powder by this much gravity!"

**  
**"Not everyones', onna." Vegeta commented. "A Saiyan can stomach a lot more than you humans."

**  
**Ranma on his part put a hand to his chin, scratching it. "Yeah, I can see its usefulness. Where can I get one?" he asked with a smirk.

**  
**To his surprise Vegeta actually laughed. "Funny that you should ask that, brat. I'm sure you remember that we spoke about erecting a base of training here." Upon Ranma's nod the Saiyan Princes' smirk grew wider. "It appears that Kakkarotts first spawn wants to provide one of his new GRs so that you three can train more efficiently. My onna has agreed to fund this, however, I have a condition."

**  
**"State it." Ranma said immediately.

**  
**"I will train with you, brats. We'll have regular spars with no holding back, and I will teach you about Saiyan culture. Both of you might not have been born as Saiyans, but the two of you might just be trainable." the Saiyan Prince stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

**  
**"Oh, you're too kind." Ryo-chan groused.

**  
**"I know, onna." Vegeta countered with an infuriating smirk. "Oh, before I forget, the onna would like to meet you. Barbeque at C.C. on Saturday, the invitation is extended to you two brats, your two mates," he looked at Ranma, "and their sister. Due time is 6 p.m. Be there." he stated, and floated upwards.

**  
**"We will, Vegeta." Ranma answered, acting as a spokesman for the others.

**  
**"What about the capsule?" Ryo-chan asked the floating prince.

**  
**"Keep it." Vegeta said with a smirk. "The onna wanted you to have it, and who am I to deny her her nookies?"

**  
**With a laugh he flared his SSJ-aura and took off, leaving the five teens behind. Slowly reality trickled into the minds of the girls, and Akane screamed. "Wooooot! We've been invited by Bulma Briefs! Do you know how cool that is?"

**  
**Nabiki smirked. Contacts to high society were always good, and it was an added bonus that the husband (or whatever Vegeta was) of Bulma Briefs, the richest woman on the planet, had officially taken over the training of her intended. "Oh yes." she said with glittering eyes. "Ranma, we'll have to get you a decent outfit. No protests." she said and put a finger to his lips.

**  
**The soft contact served to stave off the protest indeed, but it had also the effect that Ranma concentrated solely on Nabiki; and the former ice-queen found herself entranced by those deep blue eyes that seemed to hypnotise her. Smiling she traced the form of his lips. "We'll get you something really special." she whispered.

**  
**"Can't wait." was Ranma's answer.

**  
**"I need to buy a new dress too." Kasumi said thoughtfully. "Do you think the colour red would suit me, Ranma-kun? Maybe a dress with spaghetti straps?" she suggested with a wink.

**  
**Ranma grinned at her. "I'll have to see it to judge, Kasumi-chan." he remarked slyly.

**  
**Akane and Ryo-chan looked at each other, came to an unspoken consent and left the site, as both didn't have the inclination to die of diabetic shock. That flirting had been a tad bit too much. However, it could not be denied that her sisters had seldom looked more alive and happy, and if Ranma could cause them happiness, Akane would be happy for her sisters. Kami-sama knew that they deserved it…

**  
-.-**

**  
**The rest of the week practically flew by. Ryo-chan had settled in into the Tendo home, which was due to the fact that she didn't really want to live just by herself in the huge house her family owned when she could be living with friends; her parents might very well be gone for longer still, and seeing as her capsule house needed only a squaremetre of space she had been given one of the broom cupboards, effectively making it the entry to a complete house. Ranma had continued to teach the Anything Goes to the girls (and this included now Ryo-chan as well), and they were improving in leaps and bounds.

**  
**Training with Vegeta and Gohan would begin the week after Gohan and Bulma Briefs had revealed their new GR, and Ranma as well as Ryo-chan were really looking forward to that. From what they had heard it should be very interesting, and would also aid them greatly in their training. What they hadn't been looking forward to on the other hand had already happened to them. The two Saiyans had been dragged onto a shopping trip, seeing as Kasumi and Nabiki had made good on their promise very soon, but at least Ranma had not rued it. He had seen some pretty spectacular sights (female ones, of course), and hadn't really known which the prettier one was.

**  
**Kasumi had indeed chosen a red cocktail-dress with spaghetti-straps, and said dress hugged her shapely figure like a second skin. The red shoes that went with the dress had rounded the picture off excellently; not that anyone would be looking at her feet anyway, but they did round off the picture nicely.

**  
**In addition to that the oldest Tendo daughter had worn her hair open for the first time in long, and she'd looked like a mischievous angel. It was safe to assume that if her appearance had raised Ranmas bloodpressure as much as it had, plus causing a certain other physical reaction, that it would probably have killed a certain long-time admirer.

**  
**Nabiki on her part had chosen an elegant royal green cocktail-dress, which had served to accentuate her perfect body in exactly the right ways. Naturally she'd chosen shoes that went perfectly with the dress, and once the middle Tendo girl had twirled around in her dress, ever so 'innocently' flaunting her assets in front of the Saotome youth, his reaction had been predictable. It had all he had been able to do to stop himself from snatching both older Tendo daughters and having his wicked way with them; only due to iron discipline and control had he managed to limit himself to a hormonal grin and a nosebleed.

**  
**The final choice to buy the dresses on the girls' part had been made when the sisters had seen Ranmas reaction to their dresses: the Saotome youth had grinned _very_ goofily. Little had the sisters known the real impact the clothing had had on Ranma.

**  
**Elegant clothing had also been bought for Ranma and Ryo-chan, but the latter had protested vehemently against wearing a dress. She had agreed to go in her female form for two reasons: A) cold water was a lot more common than hot and changing forms was practically inevitable, B) the others surely wanted to get to know the new Saiyan. In the end she had bought navy-blue slacks and a red T-shirt with an undershirt as a surrogate for a bra; she had been adamant in that she wouldn't buy womens' clothing, despite all attempts on the Tendo sisters to convince her otherwise. It had been Ranma who had convinced them to finally lay off when he had explained that Ryo-chan might be a woman in this form, but that she also and foremost was a fighter/warrior who wouldn't even be caught dead in a dress. Even though she hadn't shown it, Ryo-chan had been grateful for his intervention on her behalf, seeing that Akane had been very, err, convincing.

**  
**Finally it had been Ranma's turn, and the girls had had loads of fun in playing dress up with him until his patience had run thin; in the end he had bought adequate evening attire and his standard outfit consisting of black fu pants and a red silk shirt, one of his favourite choices in clothing anyway. Five hours after starting the shopping spree it had finally been time for check-out (due to the fact that the store was about to close), and it hadn't been one second too early for Ranmas taste.

**  
**The money for the clothes, which had all been amazingly expensive, had been acquired in a very unorthodox way. Nabiki, like everyone else, had seen just how strong the Super forms of Ranma and Ryo-chan were. Add this fact to the aspect, that the middle Tendo daughter had remembered a Gaijin movie where the hero had turned simple coal into diamonds just through pressure alone, and she had had a working base.

**  
**Thus everyone had been surprised beforehand when the way of financing their shopping trip had come up and when Nabiki had just left for the next best supermarket with Ranma in tow; the girls had been even more surprised when the two had returned ten minutes later with two twenty pound sacks of coal. That had been until Nabiki had explained her reasoning for buying the coal. Akane and Kasumi had instantly been all for it (even if only to see if it was possible), but Ranma and Ryo-chan, the 'pressurers' in question, had remained sceptical.

**  
**Nonetheless, they'd given it a try; much as they'd expected, the first fifty or so had been crushed to a pulp. Then Ryo-chan had found out how to do it. Just pressuring the coal hadn't been enough, one needed to apply the pressure very equally to get the required and preferred result. The produced diamonds were small indeed, but in producing sufficient numbers Ryo-chan and Ranma had been able to amass a few hundred-thousand yen; however, Ranma and Ryo-chan had vowed not to do it again, as it took a phenomenal amount of concentration and precision. Occasional work as a demolition worker was that much easier, and besides, the money Nabiki had received after selling the diamonds to one of her contacts prior to the shopping would last them for a while. Provided they succeeded in hiding it from the fathers…

**  
**The girls had joked how female sure instinct had solved the problem right after their success, and Ryo-chan had accepted the praise. She had gone a long way in accepting the curse plus the fact that she'd probably be female as often as male, which was not lest due to her conversation with Dende, and the fact that the Tendos and Ranma had been very accepting of her. Akane was the only exception, and Ranma, who had wanted to help Ryoga at first had been convinced by his love interests that the two needed to resolve this issue on their own; Ryoga would have to convince Akane on his/her own that he/she was a good person who had not asked to be cursed, but was coping with the situation.

**  
**Said Ryo-chan had also thought long and hard about the concept of Ranma as a friend, and after the way he had treated her ever since they had first met as adolescents had made the choice an easy one. Their relationship had changed from being bitter enemies (at least on Ryo-chans part) to a competitive friendship. Competitive in the sense that both gave their all in the spars, friendship in the sense that it was a give and take; Ranma taught Ryo-chans techniques he had mastered and vice versa, and most important, both respected the other. But it was still ways away from being a real friendship, and like everything in life it would have to grow over time.

**  
**For Ranma it had still been somewhat awkward what with Ryoga now being a girl half of the (and at the moment most of the) time, but that feeling had soon evaporated; which had not lest been due to the fact that Ryo-chans female Saiyan body was a lot tougher than Ryogas' human male form. But both knew that they'd have to train Ryogas' birthform too…

**  
**-.-

**  
**The day of the party had finally arrived, and five teens in varying degrees of excitement were standing in front of the front door of Capsule Corp. The three Tendo sisters looked absolutely breathtaking, and as well Nabiki as Kasumi had relished in the secret looks Ranma shot them every other minute; Ranma on his part was quite a looker himself, for with his broad shoulders and generally muscular built he just looked like he had been born to wear the dark-blue tux he was wearing. The girls had even talked him into wearing a bow-tie in combination with his white formal shirt, and he looked presentable indeed. A pair of dark-blue pants and black shoes rounded the picture off perfectly.

**  
**Ranma, true to his forwardness, rang the bell; the teens didn't have to wait long until a middle-aged woman with blue hair opened the door. Upon seeing them a smile graced her face. "Hi! I'm Bulma Briefs. And you must be the new blood Vegeta has told me about."

**  
**"Yeah." the five teens replied and introduced themselves. "Thanks for the invitation, Mrs. Briefs." Nabiki added, and the other four nodded thankfully.

**  
**"Think nothing of it. Anyone who manages to impress his royal highness" this was said very mockingly, "is welcome any day. Now follow me before the barbeque takes place without us. Knowing Vegeta, Gohan and the chibis they may very well have begun to devour all the food already. Ever hungry Saiyans." she muttered with an affectionate smile as she led the youths into the house.

**  
**Ranma's stomach as well as Ryo-chans rumbled loudly at the mention of food and not lest due to the delicious smells that were permeating the air. The others exchanged smiles. "Point proven, Mrs. Briefs." Nabiki said.

**  
**"Please call me Bulma, you five. 'Mrs. Briefs' makes me feel old." she smiled.

**  
**"We're honoured, Mrs... Bulma." Akane said with a bow.

**  
**Bulma smiled once again and led the teens through the house; she noticed that Ranma, who she had recognised due to Vegeta's description, and the tailed girl who had introduced herself as Ryo-chan, watched the area avidly, like any good warrior would. She was really looking forward to get the young curse-victim into her lab to run some tests; this way she'd be able to get a very accurate comparison between the male human half and the female Saiyan half and the exact differences between the forms (aside from the gender differences). Provided this particular information proved to be true.

**  
**Bulma opened the sliding door that led to the garden area and the terrace, where the barbeques usually took place. All eyes were upon the group instantly, and Ranma realised that the others had probably known of their arrival a lot earlier; he could sense the life-energies of others too if they weren't too far away, but the Z-Fighters, how they were called, could apparently sense a persons ki from a great distance. Quite handy indeed.

**  
**Sweeping his eyes over the assembled persons Ranma instantly noticed Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo, who had the strongest ki and stood out like bonfires to his senses. Surprisingly two young boys, who couldn't be older than seven or eight, were the next strongest. Which could mean that they were Saiyans too. Taking a closer look as their group approached the others Ranma discerned that the purple-haired boy had to be of mixed heritage, and that he bore a close resemblance to Vegeta. '**Vegeta's son.**' Ranma mused. '**And the other boy looks a lot like Gohan. Must be his brother.**'

**  
**Aside from Bulma, who led them down the path that led to a huge grill, only one other human female above thirty was present. Gauging from the close resemblance this had to be Gohans' mother, who'd been called ´harpy´ by Piccolo. '**Hmm, she looks to be quite strict. Wonder what'll happen when Gohan tells her his plans.**'

**  
**"They're here!" Bulma yelled once she was in (human) earshot.

**  
**"I knew that a long time ago, onna. Remember who sent you to open the door?" Vegeta smirked.

**  
**"That would have been Gohan, who noticed their arrival one second before his royal highness." Bulma smirked back.

**  
**"Onna, it was _me_, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans, who sensed them at the same time as the brat. And it was _me_ who sent you to open the door." Vegeta countered, crossing his arms over the chest with a superior smirk.

**  
**Ranma and the girls watched in fascination how Bulma's face grew progressively redder; the other Z-Fighters looked equally amused, only the purple-haired boy was shaking his head, apparently at his parents antics. "Now listen here, monkey prince, you didn't sent me and you know it! You..."

**  
**This was where Gohan decided to interrupt. "That's enough already, you two. We have guests."

**  
**Bulma on her part seemed to remember that little fact and looked sheepish, but her glare at Vegeta promised that this was far from over. Ranma was amused by this and wondered, if a potential life with Nabiki would be similar; the girl surely had enough fire under her cold mask to make for an interesting life, but the few glimpses he'd gotten on the real Kasumi had shown him that she had a fire too. Inwardly he sighed. He liked both older Tendo girls very much, and deciding on one in about a year would probably be one of the hardest decisions in his life. '**Why can't I have them both?**' he lamented mentally before returning his attention to the going-ons. He noticed that the Tendo girls and Ryo-chan were watching Gohan's mother expectantly, and trained his eyes on her too.

**  
**"Gohan," said mother spoke up, "as much as you're right about the situation, it was improper that _you_ intervened."

**  
**"Yeah, brat, how dare you reprimand the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta exclaimed, for once agreeing with the 'screechy onna'.

**  
**"Simple. I wanted my peace and quiet so that I could fully enjoy the presence of my mate, mother. So screw proper." Gohan answered, much to the surprise of many, but foremost his mother.

**  
**"Gohan!" she exclaimed scandalised, "What has gotten into you? You've not studied as much as you should, you've gotten increasingly more rebellious and your room was a chaos! And now you meddle in other peoples affairs! Your explanation better be good!"

**  
**Gohan surveyed his mother with a hard look, his instincts telling him that a position of strength was needed and would be lest expected of him. However, a chuckling Saiyan Prince drew all eyes on him. "Its _so_ obvious what has gotten into the brat. Here I thought it a fluke, a temporary thing when I noticed it first, but you have surprised me today, brat. Onna," he said towards Chi-Chi, "your precious little scholar is gone. He _finally_ has become a warrior. And that seems to be thanks to you, brat." he said with a look at Ranma.

**  
**"What!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, giving Ranma a glare. "_You_ are responsible that my poor, little Gohan turned into a rude punk?"

**  
**Ranma sighed. "Here we go again..." he muttered. "Sure, blame me, why don't you? By the way, I'm Ranma Saotome, scapegoat extraordinaire, and I'm the one who caused Gohan to fight for his mate... ahh, Videl. At least indirectly."

**  
**"What!" Chi-Chi exclaimed again, "why didn't you tell me any of this, Gohan Son?"

**  
**Gohan kept his face completely impassive. "Because me and Videl," he put an arm around her waist, "have been busy lately." he said, making Videl blush.

**  
**"Gohan Son, of all the things to say..." she began her tirade, until what he'd said trickled into her mind, and seconds later a devilish gleam shone in her eyes that scared the poor chibis shitless and made the rest uneasy. "Does that mean... could that really be... yes! Grandchildren!" she screamed, pulling fans out of nowhere and performing the grandchildren dance.

**  
**For some strange reason that he couldn't discern that display sent shivers down Ranma's spine...

**  
**-.-

**  
**Gohan as well as Videl had facefaulted. "No, mother. Not yet anyway. But in my fight with Ranma, which had been caused by the stupidity of his father and not by him, I became complete. I accepted the other part of my heritage, the Saiyan in me. I am and always will be a warrior from now on." he answered adamantly.

**  
**That didn't sit very well with Chi-Chi, who'd already pre-planned Gohan's life of becoming a great scholar after highschool and university. "We've discussed it many times before, Gohan. Your fighting days are over. You're going to study the hardest you can and you will become the most intelligent and widely renowned scholar alive." she stated with absoluteness.

**  
**"Mom, no. This is _my_ life, not yours. Only because I followed your plans for me up till now it doesn't mean I always agreed with them. I did it because I thought there was no need of being a warrior, because everything remained quiet after Cell and Bojack, but I've been wrong. There's _always_ a need, and that need is even greater now that Videl has become my mate." Gohan explained, pulling Videl closer. "I'll defend her to my last breath, and to do that to the best of my abilities I'll focus on getting a lot more powerful."

**  
**"Well spoken, Gohan." Vegeta said, surprising many by using Gohan's first name instead of the usual 'brat' or 'Kakkarotts first spawn'.

**  
**It was a sign of respect, and Gohan as well as the other warriors understood it. Chi-Chi however did not. "That's nothing that concerns you, Vegeta." she growled. "This pertains the Son family, and I'll exorcise these strange ideas out of my sons' head! Such foolishness will not be allowed in my home!"

**  
**"Okay," Bulma said to Goten and Trunks, "how about we get you two some ice-cream?" she suggested. **'This is going to turn into a pissing match, I just know it…' **she thought with mixed feelings.

**  
**On the one hand she didn't like that Gohan and Chi-Chi had to get into a fight, but that point had to be cleared once and for all. She on her part had always been of the opinion that a balance between studies and training was needed, but Chi-Chi had never wanted to hear anything of it. Well, it seemed as if she was about to reap what she'd sown, Bulma thought as she led the chibis into the house.

**  
**Gohan on his part was not a happy camper, but he tried to remain calm and rational in face of his mothers' attitude. He could however not prevent that his eyes flashed teal due to his newly gained temper. "Mother, just because you never were able to stop dad from leaving it doesn't mean that you can chain me to the house." he said, which made his mother gasp.

**  
**Before she could say anything he continued. "I love you, but I have my own life to live, and you _must_ let go. I want to do things my way, and that doesn't include becoming a scholar. It is _my_ decision that I will train, fight and become stronger, for _I_ have chosen the path of the warrior for myself. I am tired of you ordering me around to study, and I will follow the call of my Saiyan side. And _nothing_ you will say can convince me otherwise." he said confidently.

**  
**Videl gave Gohan a loving look while said youth received looks filled with respect from Vegeta, Piccolo and Ranma. The latter was downright grinning in anticipation of all the fights they were going to have in training, now that it looked as if Gohan would come out on top. The three Tendo sisters and Ryo-chan wisely stayed out of the happenings and kept neutral expressions seeing as they didn't really know the others too well, but inwardly each girl was of the opinion that someone obviously as powerful as Gohan should not waste his talent.

**  
**Chi-Chi was unsurprisingly neither happy nor accepting of Gohan's wishes, not at all; the glare coming from her after grasping that her eldest son meant business was intimidating, to say the least. _Her_ Gohan, her little boy wanted to become a fighter, and not a scholar how she'd decided? How _dare_ he!

**  
**As said, Chi-Chi's glare was intimidating, but Gohan matched her glare and did not even flinch. Finally, after long momentsChi-Chi was forced to lower her gaze in face of the intense look Gohan was giving her, which was laced with a strength she'd never seen in him before. Finally she sighed, obviously realising that Gohan would _not_ change his decision in the least. Gohan on his part allowed himself a satisfied smirk. He had won.

**  
**Or so he thought, but his mother still had one card left to play. "But… but you're my little boy! I can't allow that you place yourself in harms way, and that _will_ happen if you follow the path of your father. You'll get harmed and maybe even killed, and then?" Chi-Chi asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**  
**"Mother," Gohan said in an understanding tone, "I know you only want what's best for me; but I'm old enough to decide for myself. I've reached majority, and even long before that I already had to kill two insanely powerful bad guys to save the Earth. The path of the warrior is fraught with peril, but it's the one I've chosen. The dangers to Earth are not over just because Cell and Bojack are dead." he stated.

**  
**Piccolo nodded and decided to add his two cents. "Gohan is right, Chi-Chi. It is his right to decide what he wants to do. It is _his_ life, not _yours_."

**  
**Chi-Chi rounded in on Piccolo and Vegeta faster than they could blink. "_You_! It is all _your_ fault! My baby wants to train and fight, and only because of you! You and your stupid battles! You turned my son into a monster!" she screeched.

**  
'Ouch, does that harpy have to yell _this_ loudly? I think I have a _bad_ case of sudden deafness because of her incessant yelling.'** the poor Namek thought with a wince, holding his pointy ears closed with both hands; and Vegeta was not better off either. **'Damn harpy,'** were the Saiyan princes' thoughts, **'I'll never understand how Kakkarott put up with her. Damn, he deserves a medal for that.'**

**  
**A low growl escaped Gohan's throat, and Videl squeezed his hand. "Will you stop calling me a monster, mother. I am a Super Saiyan, not a 'monster'." he exclaimed and turned SSJ2, protecting Videl by extending his aura around her. "I am more than proud of what I have achieved. This is the pinnacle of a Saiyans' power for which I and others sacrificed much, so quit insulting it!" he stated deadly serious, actually making his mother flinch with his vehemence while Videl looked up at him with pride and love in her eyes; smiling at him she squeezed his hand, and the demi-Saiyan squeezed back, his love for her shining in his teal eyes.

**  
**Vegeta butted in too. "Onna, Gohan wants to fight because he is half-Saiyan. The urge to fight is in our blood, as well as the desire to become stronger, as strong as possible. To make one thing perfectly clear, your son has not turned into a _monster_. He rather has achieved what every Saiyan warrior has been dreaming of, and you should be proud of him and his achievements." the Saiyan Prince stated, which brought him a respectful nod from Gohan.

**  
**Ranma, having heard both sides of the argument decided to do what he always did: charge in head first. "Mrs. Son, I know I have no right to say anything, but I've come to know Gohan in our battle and afterwards. He's honourable to a fault, and the born warrior. It would be a catastrophe to let his power and talent go to waste. So consider this: what would you prefer? That Gohan continues his studies and lets his powers slack off due to lack of training, or that he trains to become ever stronger? Imagine what would happen if he was to fight an invading force, for that would be what he _would_ do in order to protect his mate Videl. I know _I_ would fight to my last breath to defend my loved ones, and I'm sure as hell that Gohan would do the same." he said, and Gohan nodded determinedly. "Mrs. Son, do you think he would last a second if he had slacked off?"

**  
**One could see that what Ranma had said made Chi-Chi very thoughtful, but it was also obvious that she was not fully convinced yet. It was the Saiyan Prince who once more tried to make Gohan's mother understand. "Onna, it's a Saiyans protectiveness and sense of competition that drives us to train as vigorously as we can so that our power grows. It's ingrained into us to protect our mates, and in order to be able to do that we train and fight so that we get more and more powerful. The strong prevail and are able to procreate, it's as simple as that. Those that grow complacent are doomed to die."

**  
**"Chi-Chi, they're right. As much as it annoys me that Gohan wants to protect me because I deem myself capable of doing so on my own, I _know_ that he's a lot stronger than me and can do it better. With the enemies he's faced I know that he can do it, but _you_ must understand that he wants to prepare himself for the worst. You know as well as I do that the worst has a tendency of coming true, don't you?" Videl asked.

**  
**The mother of Gohan and Goten nodded ever so slowly. "Yes, but…"

**  
**Vegeta interrupted her with a growl. "Onna, what you have to understand is that it is only a question of time as to when the next enemy will emerge, and considering past experiences this one is bound to be even stronger than Cell and Bojack." the Saiyan Prince said. "We're warriors, and we _have_ to be prepared. Why do you think have I trained so hard for the last seven years?"

**  
**Gohan nodded. "Mom, Vegeta is right. Peace isn't going to last forever. The universe we live in is an infinite space, and you can surely see that there're other tyrants and would-be-conquerors out there who either want to conquer this wonderful world or blow it up. And we're the only line of defence."

**  
**"We might even have been noticed due to our increasing power, onna. In the old days, under Friezas rule, it was common to seek out those planets which proved to be a challenge. Do I have to go into details?" Vegeta asked with a lopsided smirk.

**  
**"Mrs. Son, what would Gohan's studies and all the knowledge he has acquired be of use to him if his opponent, who is bent on death and destruction and dumb as a ton of bricks is simply stronger because Gohan lacks in power due to lack of training? Then he would very soon be a dead scholar. Intellectually superior, but dead. As a warrior who has trained his body and powers to the maximum his chances to defend his family and this planet are much better." Ranma added.

**  
**"But I don't want that my little boy has to face all these dangers! I don't want my baby to die!" Chi-Chi wailed.

**  
**The oldest son of Goku walked up to his mother, hugged her and stroked her back softly. "Mom, remember what Mirai Trunks told us about his world? The Gohan there _had_ followed his mothers' wishes and _had_ stopped training in favour of his studies, just like me up till now. And when the Androids appeared and killed everyone he was too weak to prevent it. I'll make a vow here and now that something like that won't happen in this reality, not if we, the Z-fighters can prevent it. And therefore we'll train our hardest."

**  
**"But I don't want you to stand in the line of fire, Gohan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

**  
**"Mrs. Son," Kasumi spoke up, her voice strong and firm but also empathising at the same time, "babies are afraid of what's outside their cribs. Should their parents therefore leave them in said cribs? No, of course not. What I want to say is that you can't protect your children from each and every danger, that's impossible. I had to raise my two sisters, I know what I'm talking about. At some point in time you have to let go, and this point is now due."

**  
**"The way I see it, Mrs. Son," said Ryo-chan, now adding her own two cents too, "is that _Gohan_ has already decided that he wants to be a warrior, a man with the goal to increase his strength so that he can protect Videl and his eventual family better. He doesn't want to leave this 'duty' to anyone else, and can you fault him for it?"

**  
**Chi-Chi's resistance visibly crumbled further. "No, but..."

**  
**"Onna," Vegeta growled, "no buts. Do you think I'd leave the protection of my onna and my brat to anyone else? Hardly." he snorted. "Gohan has chosen his mate with everything that entails, and you have no other choice but to accept it."

**  
**Gohan nodded. "What Vegeta said. Mom, I want to follow the path of the warrior to spare myself the fate of my future counterpart. If I increase my might through training I won't die as easily as I would as an untrained scholar whose abilities have gotten rusty. We want to be able to defend ourselves and by proxy this world, at our best, in fact. You have to understand that. You also have to understand that neither Goten nor I am babies any more. Little bro is a lot more powerful than I was at his age, and his potential should be fostered, not hindered."

**  
**Chi-Chi sighed, her last defences having crumbled. "Gohan, do you really want to become a fighter? Is that _really_ your wish?" she finally asked.

**  
**Gohan looked her dead in the eyes, and he hesitated not for a second. "Yes, mother. You must understand that I prefer to be an alive, strong warrior rather than an intellectual, weak scholar who would be killed within the first few minutes of a real fight. Cause if I was to fight and had chosen the way of the scholar, that's what I would, _die_. And that's exactly what you don't want, right?"

**  
**His mother gave the only possible answer. "Yes, Gohan. Of course I want you alive and happy." she sighed.

**  
**The eldest Son sibling nodded. "I've thought this through for a long time now. After highschool I will apply for a course of study that interests me, eventually finish my studies and get a job maybe, but that is not a necessity. In fact, I have some _nice_ surprises for you, some of which you'll see soon, and the patents resulting from those should be worth quite a sum. So you see, the financial side would and will be assured. Add to it that I want to be at my strongest to defend my mate and my eventual children. I won't rely on others to do this for me, because it is _my_ duty to do so. Sure, I know that I'm not alone in this," he smiled into the round, and they instantly knew what he meant, whereupon Piccolo and Vegeta sent him approving looks, "but I want to be strong enough to hold my own and win against anyone who _dares_ to threaten my mate."

**  
**Then he looked at Videl and back at the others. "I will be there for my mate, and in order to protect her and our future children I will push myself to my limits and beyond to become stronger. As strong as possible. It is as Vegeta said: it is in our blood to fight and become stronger. I can't and won't deny the Saiyan in me any longer." he stated with conviction.

**  
**Vegeta smirked and nodded to himself. Now the brat... no, the young man, the Saiyan Prince corrected himself, was behaving more like a Saiyan. He showed that he was willing to protect his mate. And that he was willing to stand up against others to reach his goal. _Very_ promising indeed.

**  
**Inwardly Vegeta had always feared that Gohan would give in to the wish of his mother completely and become an intellectual rather than a fighter, which would waste his enormous potential. However, this danger seemed to be gone for good. Excellent! This hopefully meant good fights which would ensure that he'd be adequately prepared for the final battle Kakkarott still owed him.

**  
**The Saiyan Princes' respect for Goku's oldest son had grown today. Before this day he would have declared anyone who would have told him that the timid Gohan would stand up against that screechy onna insane. But now it was certainly a different story. Yeah, the Saiyan Prince was proud to have the opportunity to join future battles with Gohan, and Ranma also looked promising and would surely prove to be a challenging opponent...

**  
**When Chi-Chi had recovered one more thing remained. "I can accept this, Gohan. But if your brother should join you in training remind him of his studies. He's not allowed to slack off in school just because he has to help save the world." she said with good humour.

**  
**Gohan smiled. "Understood, mom. How about we help ourselves to those delicious looking steaks now? I don't know about you guys, but I'm really hungry!"

**  
**Smiles and laughter ensued all around, and with that the party had officially begun. With the air being cleared proper introductions were given, and unsurprisingly life-stories were exchanged shortly thereafter. Ranma on his part was very glad that his father was not around, for if he'd been as embarrassed by Chi-chi's children stories as the poor demi-Saiyan, he'd probably have blasted his old man to the moon and back. His respect for Gohan had grown, for the young demi-Saiyan had taken everything with a stoic face until the torture had been over.

**  
**He'd seen that Gohan's mate, Videl, had been secretly amused by this, despite the fact that she'd squeezed his hand from time to time. Times like these reminded Ranma of his mother, and the young human-turned-Saiyan asked himself not for the first time if what his father had told him about his mother had been truth. After some contemplation during the food-consumption part of the barbeque he came to the conclusion that he'd ask Nabiki to dig around for info on his mother.

**  
**Both Nabiki and Kasumi, who'd chatted with the other girls, sensed his introspective and slightly depressed mood, and both excused themselves to find out what was wrong. With that simple act both had once more proven just why Ranma's instincts had chosen them as his mates.

**  
**Kasumi's warm smile as well as Nabiki's care for him that had emerged from under her icy-cold exterior instantly served to cheer him up greatly. But their behaviour also brought up the problem which of the Tendo girls he wanted to be engaged to in the end; he'd have to read up on the marriage laws of Japan, but he was pretty sure that he'd only be allowed to wed one girl. Which was indeed too sad, seeing as he wanted them both. And he'd get what he wanted, for Ranma Saotome did not lose. Not for long, and not permanently, at any rate…

**  
to be continued**…

**  
Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board. **

**  
The Q&A-Section will be posted at my group sometime next week at the latest; I'm primarily concentrating on writing chapters atm. You can expect an update on 'Chaotic Rebirth' on Monday, and maybe I'll get around and update this story again next Thursday. No promises there, though feedback might help.**

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**Lord Oberon, trunks and goten, ninofchaos, Ranko, Martrex, Rejhan, Son Oliver, Porthos112, RBL-M1A2Tanker, Phoenixmb, Jetsmillion, ss4-link, RockBane, Silverscale, MarshmellowDragon, CJN, Rubel, Xtor49, katanbuilder3, Talzin, Wonderbee31, borg rabbit, ranger5, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Taiki, Neon-Ronin, dennisud, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, JohnnyG, Peter Kim, majinbuu7985, Jax9, psycotic boy, AZant, Innortal, Dragon Man 180, Jago Li Son Shiranui, Lightsfaith


	18. A Saiyans’ dream come true

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 16: A Saiyans' dream come true**

**  
**Ranmas introspective mood had soon evaporated due to the attention of the girls and the massive amounts of food available. It was really good, but inwardly the Saotome youth thought that he had already been spoiled rotten by Kasumis heavenly cooking. Which was just another reason why he wanted to have both girls.

**  
**Kasumis cooking skills and caring nature plus Nabiki's tactical skills and intellect plus the breathtaking physical attributes of both girls were a damn good incentive to find a way to circumvent the probable Japanese marriage laws. Add to that, that both young women were strong mates who'd give him strong children one day and he knew he had find a way around those laws. He'd also have to ask Vegeta about Saiyan mating habits and why he was feeling the way he was; for he was pretty sure that no human felt this protective about potential wives as he.

**  
**His thoughts were interrupted by Gohan, who dinged a knife against his glass to get their attention. "Now that you're all filled, I know I am, and everyone knows how much is needed to get _me_ filled" he smirked, while Nabiki muttered "Can't take more than is needed for a hungry Ranma." with an impish grin, "let me show you what Bulma and I have been working on. If you'd follow us into the house." Gohan concluded.

**  
**With that he got up and everyone else followed his example. Especially the Saiyan Prince was curious as hell what the onna and the br... Gohan had come up with. A silent and expectant treck followed Bulma and Gohan through the corridors until the group had reached Bulmas lab, and surprisingly they stopped in front of a storage closet that could not take up more space than two squaremetres; add to that, that it looked totally unassuming and everyone except Gohan and Bulma was confused as to what was going on..

**  
**Gohan looked into the round, a self-satisfied expression on his face. "Okay, here goes. You all know that I said I had some ideas for patents." everyone nodded, "Well, most of those patents involve improvements for the Gravity Room."

**  
**Vegeta's eyes lit up at hearing this, and also Ranma and Ryo-chan had grins on their faces due to the fact that those improvements would probably mean better training possibilities than compared to a normal GR. And even this one had been awe-inspiring, at least from what Gohan had told them about their most used training facility.

**  
**With a barely hidden smirk the eldest Son son continued his explanation. "We have now trained in the GR for years, and over those years I had _a lot_ of ideas for improvements. After training I usually sat down and thought 'What could be improved?' Well, you know that we make frequent use of robots for training."

**  
**Vegeta, the chibis and Piccolo nodded. The bots they were using now were of course far more advanced than those of former times, and actually provided some challenge, well, to a certain degree at least.

**  
**Gohan continued to explain. "I had the idea to provide a small contingent of maintenance bots for the GR, equipped with repair-abilities. This is also based on the concept that they use the scrapped training bots for more extensive repairs. This would make the GR self-repairing in essence, at least to a certain degree. Add to it that the new GR is equipped with force-fields that prevent it from taking too much damage due to stray attacks. I estimated that a contingent of ten robots would be sufficient for the type of GR you have, Vegeta."

**  
**Everyone quirked a brow at this, and Vegeta caught onto what Gohan meant quickly. "The type of GR that _I_ have? What do you mean by this?" the Saiyan Prince asked.

**  
**Gohan's barely hidden smirk erupted into a full-blown one. "Nothing more than that Bulma and I have designed and built a wholly new generation of GR, based on my improvements. And through using the principles of quantum-mechanical placement of a larger space in a much smaller one we can built future GRs as large as we want." he said.

**  
**"That's also why you're standing in front of this store room." Bulma added.

**  
**"You haven't, have you?" Ryo-chan asked, and all eyes were on her. "Placed a whole GR into that like you did with my capsule home?"

**  
**Gohan and Bulma shared a grin. "But we did!" they answered in stereo.

**  
**"Roughly a year ago a theory on how to create a Tardis popped into my mind; to simplify it, a Tardis is an infinite space contained in a much smaller one. I explained my working theory to Bulma, and after performing all kinds of tests we found out that it had a chance. Bulma and I went to work and examined the working principles of the hyperbolic timechamber to find out if my theory was sound enough to stand up to reality."

**  
**"Ookay." said Ranma, who had the feeling that this would be way over his head.

**  
**Gohan continued unheeded. "In effect the HTC is nothing more than a quantum-mechanical placement of a larger space in a much smaller one itself. From the outsight, it is finite, bound by its outer confines. But as most of you know, the inside of the place is virtually infinite. After our examinations of the timechamber we reworked and expanded upon the original theory, as we had a pretty good idea how it worked. And three months ago we solved it." Gohan explained.

**  
**Bulma nodded with a grin. "It's so simple: something infinitely large _can_ be contained in something infinitely small. It's a simple but time-robbing process of finding the right wave-length to open the Tardis, then the more complex process of keeping it stable. But we pulled through." she said, her grin growing wider.

**  
**By now everyone was hanging on their every word, and Gohan continued the explanation. "You know, we won't be able to do it at as large scales as the multiverse and we won't be able to create something as infinite as the hyperbolic timechamber (yet), but with what we can do, that will do just fine and be more than suffice. To sum it up, we have built a much larger GR using significantly less _universal_ space. Instead we used _multiversal_ space, and as you know or should know, the multiverse is infinite. Thus a two by two yards sized room is completely sufficient, seeing as we project the multiversal space into that room."

**  
**"I'll be damned…" exclaimed Nabiki, who already saw the money-making possibilities.

**  
**"I second that…" said Akane, only to be followed by everyone save Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma and Gohan.

**  
**Gohan grinned. "Bulma and I knew where this would lead, namely to the availability of infinite space any time we want. With what I have come up with, we will be able to create spaces as large as we want. Imagine all the storage problems the industry has. They are solved! And this alone should be a patent that would be worth quite a lot." he said, finishing his explanation.

**  
**Said explanation caused slack-jaws everywhere, and once the enormity of this had trickled into the minds of those present awed looks ensued. "You're sure that it works, br... Gohan?" Vegeta asked with barely suppressed glee.

**  
**Gohan smirked. "As sure as we can be, Vegeta. Bulma and I have tested it for the longest time now, with optimal results. Even the prototype we built was able to create a Tardis that could accommodate a small town. Which was more than enough for the GR that we had in mind." he said, smirking more broadly.

**  
**"The patents from this alone are worth billions!" Bulma exclaimed with glee, Yen-signs in her eyes.

**  
**"True." Gohan said. "You see, mom, I used my scholastic abilities to further our training so that we can become better warriors. I never said that education was bad per se, but you never presented me with the balance I'd have needed. Do you have an inkling how I was viewed at school?" he asked, and Chi-Chi shook her head. "As a nerd, mom. Me, who had killed Cell and Bojack, a nerd!"

**  
**"What!" the up till then silent Akane exclaimed, "_You_ killed Cell? That can't be. It was Mr. Satan!"

**  
**The Z-Fighters snorted and Videl smacked her forehead. She was never going to live that down, was she. "No, it wasn't. Akane, if you, your sisters, Ranma and Ryo-chan promise to keep this under wraps I'm going to tell you the truth after Gohan is through with whatever he has planned. But I need your word of honour that you're not going to disclose this to anyone. Do you agree?"

**  
**Out of the five Nabiki fought the hardest against her instincts, which told her that this was going to be the ultimate story which would make her rich beyond belief; but a millisecond later another voice told her to consider how Ranma would react should she sell Videl and her father out, and this was incentive enough to make up her mind. What was all the money in the world worth if it had cost her what she really wanted? Having made up her mind she heard herself say "I agree on my word of honour." not a second after the others.

**  
**Videl smiled. "I'm happy that you said that. Now you can get on with whatever you've planned, Gohan." she said with a smile.

**  
**Said Gohan mock-bowed. "Too generous, my lady."

**  
**"I know." she said with an air of superiority, which cracked many up and earned her a playful slap to the butt courtesy of Gohan.

**  
**With a smirk Gohan sorted his thoughts, turning them away from his beautiful mate. "Where was I? Oh yeah, me, the nerd. I, who had saved the world two times, with the help of my fellow Z-fighters, the first to become an ascended Super Saiyan, was viewed as a nerd. It was not the nicest of feelings, that I can assure you."

**  
**"But I only wanted what was best for you, son. A good education." Chi-Chi said.

**  
**"Chi-Chi," Bulma said, "we all understand that. But you really flew off the handle. I never said anything because it was not my place, but how you literally rammed books down Gohan's throat was just plain wrong. Have you ever heard the saying 'Nothing but learning makes Jack a dull boy?'. In Gohan's case it was even worse. He has always been amazingly intelligent," Gohan couldn't repress the smirk in face of the praise, "and he was often plain bored. I provided him with more challenging material due to the fact that you had downright forbidden him to train, and if he wanted to he could now get a degree in physics and quantum physics." she said.

**  
**Gohan nodded and held up a hand, effectively staving off the tirade that lay upon the tip of his mothers' tongue. "Before you go off the deep end, mother, no, I won't become a scholar. I've used my gift for science to improve our training methods, and we're going to make a hefty sum to boot. We're set for life, and now I'll do what I want. Walk the path of the warrior." he said with conviction.

**  
**"But Gohan, you can't waste your talents!" Chi-Chi lamented.

**  
**Gohan sighed. "Mom, there's one thing that you've got to understand. I'm not like dad. Unlike him I can feel my heritage, and I will do what I think is best for my mate and me. I'll follow my instincts, and they tell me to become a warrior. _Otherwise_ I'd waste my talents." he said with absoluteness. "Now that that's cleared, let me show you the results of Bulma's and my work."

**  
**That was what woke the others out of their stupor. Especially Vegeta had a hungry look on his face. If this would work, it was a Kami send! A nearly self-repairing GR which took only two by two yards of _universal_ space, probably with even more improvements Gohan had not mentioned. A must have!

**  
**"What are we waiting for? The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't have all day!"

**  
**"Of course, my Prince." Gohan said in earnest. "And you'll like it. Part of the advancements in the new GR is a system based on colour-codes. I have developed what you might call 'paving tiles' for the GR, and according to the amount of gravity used those tiles will display how high the gravity being used is. Thus you get a _visual_ impression how high the gravity is, and you know if you're strong enough to join the others."

**  
**Vegeta and the other fighters nodded approvingly. They could see the advantages of such a system, and Gohan continued to explain, "The 'paving tiles' are also designed for individual training, thus ideal for beginners, too, as well as for training in groups. They can be actuated in complete grids, which is a huge advantage if some of us big boys want to train and fight under extremely high gravity while the others train at lower levels. That the tiles can be activated in grids will assure that we have enough space for the _real_ fights." Gohan said with a grin, shared by Vegeta, "I will explain how the colour-code works once we're inside the GR." he finished his explanation.

**  
**Instantly everyone was amazed. The Z-fighters had known that Gohan had a genius intellect, but to see it proven in such a way was amazing. "When did you have the _time_ for all of this, Gohan?" Videl asked surprised. "I mean between school, eating," that drew smiles, "and us..."

**  
**Gohan smirked. "Gotta love the Saiyan stamina. I started this whole project after I had the higher working principles of quantum physics down, about a year ago. Parallel to that I worked out a blueprint of what the new GR should be like. I worked on both tasks every night. You see, due to my Saiyan endurance I was able to work on it and do everything else. And now is the time to harvest the fruits." he explained proudly.

**  
**Vegeta nodded satisfied. Yeah, the whole Z-Gang would benefit from the improvements Gohan had thought out; and he'd finally have a tool at hand that would provide him with the means to surpass Kakkarott in strength. He could hardly wait to see this new GR, and he could wait even less to start training. It was not easy to surprise him, but Gohan had done it. After the harpy had brainwashed him into her perfect little scholar he had thought Gohan had forgotten his Saiyan heritage. He was, for once, glad that he had been proven wrong...

**  
-.-**

**  
**Little later, after Bulma and Gohan had answered some more question, the main part of the presentation could begin; namely the examination of the GR.

**  
**Gohan grinned into the round. "I bet you've all noticed the device that's installed right above the door. That's what generates the Tardis. And don't worry, its absolute safe. It has an independent power supply, and one that is absolutely fail-safe. Bulma and I provided it with two mini-cold-fusion-reactors, and the whole construction has been covered with a material that makes it virtually indestructible. There is absolutely no danger that the whole Tardis might actually collapse. And if it did, which is impossible, we would get an advance warning that would give us enough time to evacuate."

**  
**The Gang nodded, once more impressed. That was the work of a true genius, and they would all benefit from it. Awesome!

**  
**Then Gohan opened the door and the gang saw nothing but darkness. "Go inside, one at a time, and the others follow after." he said as the group hesitated. "And move ahead to make space for the others that follow thereafter."

**  
**"Okay." Ranma said, always being the forward one. "We just step through this door, and boom, are in the GR?"

**  
**"Wait and see, Ranma." Gohan said, smiling mysteriously. "On second thought, why don't you enter first and find out?" he challenged.

**  
**"Sure." Ranma smirked. "Stepping through, stepping aside. That's all, right?"

**  
**"Yes." confirmed Gohan.

**  
**With a nod Ranma opened the door and stepped through into the dark room, and heard how the door clicked shut behind him. Following Gohan's advice he walked away from the door, but couldn't make out much in the darkness. He had no way of knowing, but he was not standing in the actual GR, but was actually standing in a hallway that _led_ to the GR. This became clear to Ranma however when the until then completely dark room was suddenly illuminated by unseen sources of light.

**  
**Ranma just whistled appreciatively when the door opened behind him, noticeable due to the bright light from the outside that flooded in. Against the light he could see a vision, an angel, and he immediately knew from the scent of this person that it was Nabiki. "Hey stud, you come here often?" she asked seductively as she walked up to him.

**  
**"Not often enough it seems," he smirked, "or I'd have noticed such beauty before. Hey Nabs, lets explore for a bit, shall we?"

**  
**She held her arm out and Ranma took it, which caused Nabiki to smile. "By all means, Ra-kun."

**  
**Arm in arm the couple began to explore, but they didn't come very far, seeing as the door was opened anew. Ranma recognised the newcomer immediately due to her heavenly scent, and the oldest Tendo daughter was even a bit prettier than her sister.

**  
**Although, with so much heavenly beauty surrounding him it was hard to tell. Once more, stronger than ever before, the desire to have them both bubbled to the surface, accompanied by a lot of naughty thoughts. Looking to his left where the ravishing Nabiki was standing to the frontal where the angelic Kasumi was approaching Ranma vowed to make them both his. He already knew that he'd take the engagement up, the only question was if the sisters would be willing to share him.

**  
**No way in hell would he marry one and start an affair with the other. That was beyond dishonourable in his opinion, and he rather kill himself before he'd hurt one of the girls thusly. His resolve reaffirmed he smiled at Kasumi. "Kas-chan," he saw her blush at the pet-name and thought he'd heard Nabiki growl, "we were just about to explore. Come and join us. I've still one arm that's free."

**  
**Yup, he'd definitely heard Nabiki growl, as her second growl proved. Well, she'd just have to learn how to share then. No way in hell would he give up on Kasumi who'd proven that she was much more than a timid and docile housewife, but rather an active young woman who knew what she wanted; a woman, who'd been forced to hide behind a mask. And that smile of hers, not that serene one that had made her seem oblivious, but the real one, which had a hint of mischievousness in it, really warmed his heart.

**  
**Said smile was at present directed at him. "I'd be happy to, Ranma-kun." she said and took the offered arm.

**  
**This was how they were found by the next person to enter the hallway, and this person was none other than Akane. "Ranma! What are you doing to my sisters?" she screeched.

**  
**Ranma sighed. "Here we go again..."

**  
**Before he could justify himself and explain that it was perfectly harmless Nabiki took advantage of the situation and leant against his chest. "What does it look like, sis? We were just going to get to the better parts when you interrupted. Spoilsport."

**  
**"W-what?" Akane stuttered uncomprehending.

**  
**"What Nabiki-chan means is that Ranma was just about to show us a good time." Kasumi added, using the left pectoral to rest her head against.

**  
**This surprised not just Akane (who by now had the distinct feeling that she'd entered a weird parallel dimension when she'd stepped through the door), but also Ranma and Nabiki. **'Damn, big sis is good!'** the latter thought.

**  
**"W-what?" Akane stammered once more after she'd regained the ability to speak.

**  
**"They're having you on, Akane." Ranma said in way of explanation. As nice as it felt to have those beautiful girls pressed against him, and hoh boy was it nice, he wanted to see this GR in action. "There's nothing going on here."

**  
**"But my sisters are pressed against you! You call that nothing!" Akane asked heatedly.

**  
**"Damn, Akane!" Nabiki exclaimed, "We could be rolling around on the floor starkers going at it like wild rabbits, and it would be none of your business!"

**  
**"B-but..." Akane stuttered, but Nabiki pressed on.

**  
**"We're none of the girls you feel compelled to protect. Sis, we're adults and can take care of ourselves. As well Kasumi as I don't need a little overprotective sister as a chaperone, especially not if we want to come to know the man one of us might marry."

**  
**"But I only want to protect you!" Akane exclaimed. "I don't want that you get hurt."

**  
**Kasumi sighed from her comfy position. "Little sis, what we engage in is normal. Both Nabiki and I want to find out if we could love Ranma, and therefore we want to get to know him better. You can surely understand that this will include physical contact, can't you?"

**  
**"Yes, but..."

**  
**"Does Ranma strike you as someone who'd take advantage of Nabiki or me? Do you think he'd steal her virtue or mine if offered the chance?" Kasumi interrupted.

**  
**"No way!" Ranma himself said. "Never would I do something like that, and I'd kill anyone who'd try to do that." he growled.

**  
**Akane to this as a cue to think. Ranma had never acted perverted, had he? And he'd proven often enough that he was honourable to a fault since his arrival. "No." she finally said. "He wouldn't do that. Damn, I screwed up again, eh?"

**  
**Kasumi left her comfy position and drew her miserable sister into a hug. "Not as much as usual." she said and ruffled Akanes´ hair. "Normally you'd have malleted Ranma, or at least have tried to do so. But you really have to relearn what's normal human behaviour, imotouchan. It won't do that you scream bloody murder each time one of us might do something with Ranma that you consider improper."

**  
**Akane nodded unhappily. "I understand."

**  
**"Good." Ranma said. "In my function as your sensei I order you to repeat the meditation techniques. They´ve already helped, but there's loads of room for improvement. And now let's get moving. Less talk and more exploring."

**  
**Nabiki and Kasumi each took an offered arm of Ranmas´ and the quartet started looking around.

**  
**-.-

**  
**"How did you know what would happen?" Videl asked Gohan; she'd felt the rise in the ki-levels, just like her boyfriend had predicted.

**  
**"These four have a lot of unresolved issues." Gohan said. "Kasumi and Nabiki are both interested in Ranma, verily I might add; this is already complicated enough in and on itself. But add the little sister Akane to it, who seems to be very, err, protective of her sisters, and you have all the ingredients for chaos."

**  
**"If we were on Vegeta-sei one problem would already be solved. Bah! Humans." Vegeta snorted.

**  
**"And what does his royal highness mean by that?" an angry Bulma asked; the genius scientist still didn't take lightly to insults to her race, and Vegeta was just an inch away from being hit by something heavy.

**  
**"That I'd like to know too. And stop insulting the human race!" Chi-Chi exclaimed irritated.

**  
**Vegeta snorted. "Is it my fault that your customs are stupid? Hardly. On Vegeta-sei a Saiyan could mate himself to more than just one mate if he or she chose to; here on Earth you have this limiting monogamistic model in most countries, but does it work? I've done some research on what you call the internet, and the answer is no. Humans are unfaithful and tend to engage in more than one relationship, which shots your monogamistic model to hell. A Saiyan who has mated however will remain faithful to his chosen mate or mates forever; I'm sure that does not comply with your holier-than-thou laws and morals, but that's the way it works for a Saiyan. In short, Ranma could mate himself to both girls, and that's what he should do." he explained, crossing his arms over his chest in his classic posture.

**  
**"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed and flung herself around the surprised Saiyan Princes' neck, starting to kiss the daylights out of him milliseconds later.

**  
**Trunks and Goten, who had joined the group a minute ago (after they had raided the Briefs household of everything even remotely looking like ice-cream), looked at each other with identical expression of disgust. "Yuck! Look at that kissy-kissy-stuff, Goten!"

**  
**"Yeah, how can Vegeta _kiss_ her? Everyone knows that girls have the cooties! Aunt Bulma is a girl, so she got them too!" exclaimed Goten, much to the amusement of the adults and teens present.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince on his part was surprised by the reaction of his wife, but took it in stride, as he'd come to expect downright illogical behaviour from his mate; her pregnancy with Trunks had been especially bad and had taught him to expect the unexpected and take it in stride. With an internal shrug he kissed her back and matched her kiss for kiss.

**  
**Gohan grinned at Videl. "I say we go in now and let those lovebirds have their privacy. Ranma seems to have things under control in there, so everythings' a go for the demonstration. Mom, Dende, Piccolo, you coming?"

**  
**Chi-Chi watched Bulma and Vegeta and shook her head in silent amusement, then she followed her son, Videl, two chibi-Saiyans and the two Nameks.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Little later the group of three demi-Saiyans, a Saiyan girl, two human women and two Nameks met up with Ranma and the Tendo sisters. The latter had just been inspecting the facilities the Tardis housed, and Gohan could tell from the looks on their faces that they liked what Bulma and he had come up with.

**  
**The four had been in the recreational section Bulma and he had created, which contained an Olympic sized swimming pool plus a washing area with showers, three jacuzzi, three saunas, several deck chairs and even a bar. Of course several huge fridges had been included, which would and could even stand up to the Saiyan appetites.

**  
**After Ranma, the Tendo sisters, Chi-Chi and the Nameks had expressed their linking of what Gohan and Bulma had created Videl congratulated her love the same way Bulma had surprised Vegeta; she just kissed the living daylights out of him, much to the amusement and heart-warming of the others.

**  
**Once Gohan and Videl had been finished with snogging each other senseless Gohan had decided that the time of stalling was now over; without detour he led them to the entrance that led to the new GR, and the group stopped in front of a massive door. "As you will have guessed, this is the entrance." he said with a smile and pushed the door opener.

**  
**The door swung open obediently, and Gohan walked in. The others followed, and all of them looked around and craned their necks to get all the details. Too bad that there wasn't much to gain, as the whole room, whichs dimension could not be estimated by the group, was shrouded in complete darkness.

**  
**"Computer, lights!" Gohan called out after some moments spend in amusement, and the lights came on.

**  
**The sight that presented itself to Z-Gang caused slack-jaws everywhere, and even Vegeta, who had come to see a lot during his missions for Frieza, looked on in surprise. So _that_ was the new Gravity Room. But honestly, it should better be called Gravity _Hall_.

**  
**Looking around the gang noticed that they were surrounded by tiles made of a material they didn't recognize, but that had to be the paving tiles Gohan had talked about. They were white and slightly transparent, as if it was made to emit something, which was, as they knew, actually the case.

**  
**In between there were black-tiled walkways. The whole construction was encompassed by a huge white dome, similar to the one in Vegeta's other GR, but _much_ bigger, and the entire complex was at least the size of a _huge_ football stadium. More than enough room to train properly. And gauging from the gleam in Vegeta's eyes a certain Saiyan Prince was quite happy.

**  
**Vegeta was truly proud of Gohan, although he would never admit it out loud. The young man had done something remarkable and invaluable, giving the Earth' Saiyans the option to improve their training and thus themselves. That could not be valued high enough, and Vegeta swore to himself that he would find a way to reward the young Saiyan.

**  
**"Damn! This is bloody awesome!" Ranma exclaimed, while the rest of the gang slowly got out of their stupor and started muttering alike comments.

**  
**"Okay everyone, now listen closely!" Gohan exclaimed calmly, while Videl hugged him tightly from behind. He enjoyed it for some moments, then took his girlfriend by the hand and walked in front of the Z-Gang. "I'll give you a quick 'how to.'" he said and pointed to his right; the gang followed his arm, and saw a large, very advanced looking computer console, which was most probably the control computer Gohan had talked about.

**  
**The flat screen of the computer console contained several rectangles with numbers in them, and the demi started explaining. "It's a touch screen, with which you can do everything; it's a lot easier to just ask the computer for help or give it commands however, as you probably noticed, its voice activated. If, for example, you say '_Help commands_' the computer will explain which commands are available." he said, and the computer had started to list the commands obediently. "Computer, stop." Gohan said, grinning, "Yeah, I admit it, I took Star Trek as a role-model." he said, smiling sheepishly, causing laughs and snorts among the gang as he walked over onto a tile.

**  
**However, Gohan became very serious again, making it obvious that that what was to come was crucial. "Now pay attention, what I've got to explain now is _very_ important, and it's for your own safety." Gohan stated earnestly, and the gang nodded their heads dutifully (even Vegeta gave a curt nod), something that amused Gohan highly, "Computer, start program _'Demonstration Gohan 1'_."

**  
**The strange tiles lighted up immediately, and for a moment a force field was visible, then it disappeared. A light hum made it however obvious, that it was still in place and working perfectly. "The force field is there for us heavy ki-users, this way we never get to accidentally hit someone else somewhere in the gym we don't _want_ to hit." he said with a smirk, causing Vegeta to smirk too.

**  
**"It's one-directional, meaning it allows people to enter, but blasts and all other kinds of ki-attacks will be absorbed. The force field can handle a thermo-nuclear bomb of about a hundred megatons, and I'd say that should be suffice. It could withstand even my strongest Kamehameha-wave, and if need be I can still raise its efficiency," Gohan told them. "Now look at the tiles, they are yellow at the moment. Computer, increase to three G."

**  
**The gravity emitters turned orange right away, and Gohan continued his explanation. "Just one G and it's yellow, between one and five G, it's orange. Computer, increase to five G." Subsequently the tiles turned dark green.

**  
**Gohan continued. "As you can see, between five and ten G, they're dark green. Computer, increase to ten G." Once more the tiles changed colour, this time they became violet. "Violet between ten and fifty G. Computer, three hundred G." The tiles turned bright red, and for a moment Gohan's knees, for he still was in his basic form, started to give in to the enormous pressure, but he quickly compensated. "Fifty G and up to 500 G: red."

**  
**The eldest son of Goku looked at them meaningful. "As you will have guessed, you would not want to step onto a field that is red, for that would be _very_ detrimental to your health." he said and directed this mostly at the humans, "For if you step onto a workout field with a too high gravity setting, you could get seriously injured or even killed. _Even_ the humans among us who have trained in increased gravity. Your ki might protect you for a little while, but the effort to maintain it would become too great too fast. I'd also advice to ask the computer how high the gravity in a red area is, for your own safety." he said, receiving sheepish looks from the humans.

**  
**"And in regards of safety, this baby is equipped with heavy-duty tech to prevent intruders from entering. Only authorised persons can access the computer, and that's no one aside from me at the moment. Entering the GR requires a retina and fingerprint scan among other things, and only those keyed into the system will get this far. I'll key at least Vegeta and Piccolo in later…" Gohan said.

**  
**"But what about us, big bro?" Goten asked with a pout, switching to puppy-dog-eyes-mode in a flash.

**  
**"Nope, squirt, not a chance. Neither you nor Trunks will get in here unsupervised, so drop the act, okay?" Gohan said with a small smile.

**  
**"Can't blame them for tryin', Gohan. I'd have done the damn same thing in their stead." Ranma chuckled.

**  
**"Me too," Gohan stage-whispered, "but that's a different kettle of fish."

**  
**Everyone save the chibis chuckled at this, and Gohan continued his explanation. "Alright, there is one final setting, for 500 G and above: black. How high above, you ask? Well, at the moment to 2000 G. I myself have managed to get accustomed to 550 G until now, but I'm determined to push my limits." He said, causing slack-jaws. 550 G? Blatant!

**  
**Smirking at their reactions Gohan continued. "There is one more thing to this new generation of GR, and trust me, you'll like it. I have devised a cloaking system that will hide our power-levels when we train within it. After all, there are a lot of guys in the universe who can detect ki, be it trough their senses or with technology. Thus we will be able to keep them in the dark on how strong we really are, which will give us an edge. The command _'Activate cloak'_ triggers the cloak." he explained, and instantly a strange light-effect washed over them. The whole audience looked amazed, whereas the Saiyan Prince and Piccolo looked approving; Gohan had apparently thought of everything.

**  
**He had, however, one last surprise for the Z-Gang, and that would be another big one regarding the tactical sector. "Vegeta, Piccolo, we've always searched for a way to mask our power-levels even when we're fully powered up. It was no problem to suppress our ki so that we seemed to be harmless, but the other way around always eluded us, right?" Nodding heads were his answer, while the others listened in rapt attention, for that was new. "Well, this is not longer the case, and not due to a technique I came up with, but rather because due to an invention of mine."

**  
**That said Gohan reached under his shirt and pulled something out that looked like a necklace. "This is what I call the ki-suppressor. Its function is easy and self-explanatory. I have concentrated on developing one for us Saiyans only as for now, as most of our potential enemies will know at least of the Super Saiyan. This suppressor has two modes that can be activated: in the first it suppresses the ki of its wearer completely, making it virtually undetectable. Role-model for this were the Androids, whose kis were undetectable for us." he said.

**  
**Smirking, he continued. "The second mode simulates a power-level of 8 million, something that is believable for a Super Saiyan. I will demonstrate it. Necklace, activate mode 1." he said with a smirk. All present gasped as his ki vanished completely. It was like he had none! Astonishing! Upon seeing the reactions his smirk grew wider,

**  
**"Necklace, activate Mode 2."

**  
**Subsequently Gohan's ki re-emerged, at a level of 8 million, despite the fact that he was still in his normal form. Incredible! "The necklaces must be tied to each wearer individually, so that they actually _can_ either suppress or display the fake ki of its wearer. But that is rather easy and only takes one minute. And as you saw, they are voice-activated and can be equipped with a codeword. My favourite is of course mode 1." he said with a smirk, "Although mode 2 has its tactical uses too. Necklace, deactivate."

**  
**"And that's not everything. Bulma and I are working on something we called 'gravity bracers'; they're worn like regular bracers, only that our babies are able to create a gravity field around the user that can go up to 500 G. The advantage they have over weighted clothing is that muscle build-up happens in a much more balanced way all over the body. Plus, you can cancel the effect with a single command. We haven't worked out all the bugs yet, but we're confident that we can deploy them for field-test in a few." the demi finished with a grin.

**  
**Needless to say, everyone present was more than impressed, and expressed their surprise and awe by patting the demi on his back, congratulating him to the awesome job. Vegeta smirked and had a look on his face like Christmas had come early ten times in a row. That was a huge tactical advantage! And something Gohan deserved some praise for. "Very well done, Gohan. All of your inventions will enable us to get an edge over our enemies. Continue to make the Saiyan race proud." the Saiyan Prince said, surprising the others. That had sounded really heartfelt...

**  
**After accepting the praise, the demi turned to Piccolo and Vegeta. "So, I guess you'll want to test it out, eh?"

**  
**Vegeta cracked his knuckles and smirked. Yeah, he liked what he had heard and seen. Especially the power-level masking for both them as well as the GR was right after his taste. Thought like a true Saiyan. "You bet, Gohan. I want to see what this GR of yours can do." **'If this is only half as good as I think this is a Saiyans' dream come true.'** he added mentally.

**  
**Gohan mirrored the smirk. "I thought so. Computer, activate grid Alpha One to Alpha Twenty. Set gravity to 400 G. Activate. Why not start big?" he asked, smirking.

**  
**The tiles of the activated area turned red instantly, indicating a gravity setting much too high for most of the Z-Fighters. Not so for four Saiyans and two Chibi-Saiyans, however.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The weekend was slowly coming to an end, and the Z-Fighters and their guests were standing in the spacious living room the Briefs called theirs. Tomorrow it was back to school for quite a many, and thus, grudgingly, a return home (or what served as home at the moment) was called for. The weekend had been spent training and having fun at the Briefs. Due to the fact that the Briefs had a lot of space Ranma, Ryo-chan and the Tendo girls had spent the night there, after placing a call to put the Tendo patriarch at ease.

**  
**Especially Ranma and Ryo-chan, the two Saiyans of the Nerima group, had enjoyed the weekend immensely. The GR Gohan and Bulma had designed was undoubtedly the coolest piece of technology ever, as far as they were concerned. Ranma had sparred with Vegeta while Ryo-chan and Gohan had gone toe-to-toe, while the latter had limited himself to just SSJ1.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince, who presently stood beside his mate with his arms crossed, was quite satisfied with how the weekend had gone. Training with the brats had alleviated a lot of worries, as he had soon found out that Ranma´s similarities to Brolly ended with the seemingly limitless potential and the ability to get stronger in leaps and bounds through fighting; the young man had the potential to become a worthy Saiyan, worthy according to the old standards that had held true prior to Friezas rule. Ranma was cocky and arrogant, but also honourable to a fault. Also, and that irked Vegeta to admit, he was a great and incredibly talented fighter; not that the Saiyan Prince would have admitted so. But it was impressive how he'd fought him to a draw in their third spar. Boy had he been surprised when Ranma had both pulled a Gallic Gun and a Kamehameha out of his bag of tricks, even if modified and differently named. And that after having seen them done once or twice!

**  
**Ranma was an incredibly challenging opponent, and fighting him had made a lot of fun; it had brought about the satisfying feeling of a challenging fight which had forced him to go all out, had forced him to be creative. Which was just what he needed if he wanted to reach his goal of becoming stronger than Kakkarott. It had been the right decision to start training the brats, and once they had one of the new GRs over in Nerima the real training would begin.

**  
**Moments later the goodbyes were said and Piccolo teleported the five teens back to the Tendo Dojo.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The quintet entered the Tendo home quietly, all of them happy to be able to get some sleep after a tiring day. The two Saiyans among them were knackered too, seeing that both Vegeta and Gohan had demanded their all in training. The three Tendo sisters weren't off much better, for that matter. Videl had taught them how to access their ki, and it had been very strenuous; strenuous, but satisfying.

**  
**Ranma entered the living room first, and as his vista fell on a familiar figure a low and threatening growl escaped his mouth. There, at the Shogi board sat the unmistakeable figure of his father, playing shogi with Soun. "Pops, I'm too tired to show you what I think of your attempt to sell me off to Videl, but I swear I'll pay you back. As of yet..." he said with an evil grin, "Mr. Tendo, I'm sure you'd like to know that my father made an agreement with Hercule Satan nine years ago. A marriage agreement between his daughter and me. Which pops tried to enforce two days ago. Neat, eh?"

**  
**"**IS THIS _TRUE_, GENMA!**" Soun bellowed, demonheading his old friend.

**  
**"Yes, father, it is. We witnessed it ourselves and can attest to it." Nabiki said, barely suppressing her smirk.

**  
**"Mr. Saotome acted improper indeed, father." Kasumi added, fully knowing how much weight her word carried.

**  
**Ranma grinned. "I think you have much to discuss. I'll retire to the bedroom. Night."

**  
**The four girls said their good nites as well and left the Tendo patriarch to the task of cowing one Genma Saotome for his idiocy. A senseless task for sure...

**  
to be continued**...

**  
Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board. **

**  
**I know this was just a filler chapter, but I had to lay the foundation for some serious training; I've used the idea of the GR and the necklace before, but I figured it made perfect sense to use it here to allow for some real bad-ass training that'll produce some major results. This'll only be furthered once the gravity bracers are finished, and allow the humans of the group to advance faster. Not to mention the Saiyans, heh…

More important, I can promise some real action for the upcoming chapter(s), seeing that the Amazons will make their appearance. And they have one nasty surprise…

The Q&A-Section will be posted at my group sometime this; had no time to answer the questions yet, sorry. Someone asked if I'll be doing canon-events: the answer to this is yes. In fact, Happosais' first appearance is not too far away, and Nodoka will enter the picture soon too. So stay tuned.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter: **

**  
**Wonderbee31, ninofchaos, Talzin, Silverscale, Thanos Farek Seid, Dragon Man 180, AZant, Neon-Ronin, Son Oliver, dennisud, Underdark Ranger, ranger5, Innortal, sadfru, Master Pivot, JohnnyG, Tatsu-ZZmage, Dumbledork, Xtor49, majinbuu7985, psycotic boy, KiminaTheGuardian, Jago Li Son Shiranui, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Howling Wind, borg rabbit, Rejhan, shi izen fumeiyo, Taiki, Shadow.R.Chaos, Warwolf, Anime-Freak317, ron, bissek


	19. Hunt for the wayward Airen

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 17: The hunt for the wayward Airen**

**  
**Monday morning started out as a great many days at the Tendo home since Ryo-chan had moved in, at least at first. The difference of this particular Monday became soon clear, however; finally, after a seemingly endless time, Ryo-chan had been able to acquire her birthform; and boy had she been happy.

**  
**Ranma, who'd been waiting for his sparring partner to come down had been quite surprised to see an unknown male appear in the garden, and from within the house to boot. But instead of acting rashly he'd surveyed the newcomer, and had soon come to the conclusion that this had to be Ryoga. No one else had fangs, and no one else was wearing this type of bandanna around their head.

**  
**After some small talk their sparring session had begun, but to Ranma it had been anything but challenging. Even without going SSJ it had been embarrassingly easy to avoid Ryoga's blows, something which had frustrated the Hibiki boy to no end. This had changed, however, when Ryoga had hit the koi-pond for the first time; a disgruntled Ryo-chan had immediately turned SSJ, something which had made Ranma grin and respond to the challenge. Soon it had been a satisfying spar, but in the end both teens had agreed that they'd have to train Ryoga's normal form as well, boring and strenuous as it would be.

**  
**The attraction caused by the pheromones was still there, even if not as strong as before; it _did_ only present a problem during training times, when the pheromones level shot sky-high, but both Saiyans were disciplined enough not to give in to their base urges. Ranma's bond with his mates helped him very much in that regard and Ryo-chan's revulsion at the mere thought of doing _that_ with a guy was enough to cool her down.

**  
**Training and how to make it more effective was the topic at the breakfast table while everyone was busy munching breakfast. Ranma and Ryo-chan were working on a training schedule to ensure that both halves of her would be trained properly, and Ranma had already found a competent fighter to ensure exactly that.

**  
**Starting tomorrow Genma would be a (more than reluctant) participant in the morning spars of Ranma and Ryoga, and his job was to make things more challenging for his son while they trained the human half of the Hibiki boy. Genma knew that he was largely outclassed in means of power, and he'd tried everything to get out of it, but Ranma had been just too... persuasive.

**  
**Genma still grumbled and moaned, but he could at least draw comfort from the fact that he'd have every other day to recuperate… wait, scratch that, ever since Tuesday last week the dojo was practically flooded with students who wanted to learn martial arts, and he and Soun could barely keep up with the demand. In three words: he was screwed.

**  
**Ranma ignored his fathers' 'plight' completely as he was busy polishing his dish. Soun Tendo, who'd felt that he couldn't do much to console his friend was busy reading his newspaper; Nabiki was enjoying her third cup of coffee, Akane helped herself to some more soup and Ryo-chan had already finished her third helping. All in all a typical breakfast in a typical family, only that anything was hardly ever normal at the Tendo home in the Nerima ward; at least ever since father and son Saotome had enriched the lives of the Tendo family.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Little later the four teens were en route to school. Ryoga had been quite disgruntled that he had to attend as Ryo-chan, but seeing as _she_ had been registered as a female there wasn't much she could do. To just claim a clerical error didn't make much sense, seeing as the curse could activate at any time. However, Ryoga wanted to try anyway; despite the fact that he'd as good as accepted the curse he still didn't fancy the idea of attending PE as a girl together with all the other girls.

**  
**They'd just walked around a corner when the hope to attend school as a boy despite everything went up in smoke.

**  
**"Hey Lady," exclaimed a disgruntled and most of all wet Ryo-chan, "next time look where you're aiming!"

**  
**"Oh my!" exclaimed an old woman who carried a ladle, "Did I get you, Miss?"

**  
**"Obviously." a dripping wet Ryo-chan groused, her left eye twitching due to the Miss-comment.

**  
**"I'm sorry. Next time I'll be more careful. But my eyes aren't the best any more, you know."

**  
**"Yeah, whatever." Ryo-chan grumbled.

**  
**"Come on now, we gotta get to school or we'll be too late to put Kuno in his place." Ranma said, and three girls nodded (and one of them was _really_ disgruntled and actually looked forward to put Kuno in his proper place).

**  
**"At least I got this attest from Dr. Tofu so that I don't have to wear a girls' uniform." Ryo-chan grumbled. "The thought of wearing a dress to school still gives me the creeps."

**  
**"And why is that?" Akane asked in a huff. "A girl has to wear proper clothing in public."

**  
**Ryo-chan growled. "_Boy_-turned-girl here, remember? I don't fancy wearing dresses, and you can't force me."

**  
**"We'll see about that." Akane said confidently.

**  
**Nabiki and Ranma, who'd been quiet throughout the exchange, shared a smile. It was fun to see the two bantering, and who knew, maybe more might grow from it. After all, Akane despised boys, and Ryoga was half-girl, and a very strong girl to boot...

**  
**Ranma stopped suddenly about a hundred yards from the closed gates to Furinkan High. His brows furrowed briefly, then a grin spread over his face. "Do you sense the same as I do, Ryo-chan?"

**  
**Said neo-girl stopped her bantering with Akane and concentrated. "Hey," she exclaimed, "it's working! There're only twenty-two boys plus Kuno waiting behind the gate!"

**  
**Akane grinned at her older sister. "Nabiki, you're a genius!"

**  
**Nabiki smirked like the cat that had eaten the canary. "I know. But thanks for saying so anyway."

**  
**Ranma snorted good-naturedly. "Okay, on with the show. Business as usual. Akane, you and Ryo-chan go in first and lay out the boys for a change; I'll follow and pluck the rose out of the air as usual. Alright?"

**  
**"Wait a few moments until I'm in on the grounds. I need to supervise the betting pool." Nabiki said.

**  
**Ranma and the two girls nodded, and the three knew that the remains of the Hentai Horde would ambush them as soon as Nabiki walked onto the school compound. Stupid perverts that they were, but they'd learned that Ranma, Nabiki, Akane and Ryo-chan always arrived together. Predictably, as soon as Nabiki entered the school compound, assisted over the wall by Ranma, the main gate was opened and the boys stormed outside, their assorted weaponry at the ready.

**  
**Their battle-cries died on their lips however when Ranma dropped the Umi-sen-ken and cracked his knuckles; forgotten was the plan of just snatching the rose out of the air, some light sparring was much more after his taste. Ryo-chan and Akane nodded and grinned at Ranma, and the three teens charged. Soon sounds of battle could be heard, but it was not going in favour of the Hentai Horde. Not at all...

**  
**-.-

**  
**Little later Ranma and Nabiki sat in their class, and considering how much strength the Saotome youth had put behind his punch it was safe to assume that Kuno was still on an all-expenses paid (unassisted) flight around the globe. Best of all, he and the girls had once more managed to make Kuno look bad; the older Kuno sibling was just too stupid to manoeuvre himself out of the situations he was placed in, just as Nabiki had predicted.

**  
**His attempts at banishing the rumour were more than funny, and when he'd wanted to pay Nabiki for damage control once he'd realised this the Saotome youth had seemingly appeared from thin air and had punted him over the horizon, yelling his trademark "Get your hands off of me, Kuno!".

**  
**Ranma had acted this rashly and had risked the revelation of their scheme due to one important fact: he'd seen that Nabiki had been tempted by the offer of one million yen. That had happened the Friday before the weekend at the Briefs, and Ranma was quite sure that she wouldn't be tempted again after she'd seen what someone with a Saiyan intellect could do.

**  
**School had started out normally after Kuno and the Horde had been rendered insensate, and the teaching staff at Furinkan had long since accepted that a new wind blew at school; most of the teachers were silently rejoicing that the insane son of the even more insane principal was finally getting what was coming for him, and watching Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome and this new girl, Ryo, downing the Hentai Horde and Kuno morning after morning was a world of fun. Not to forget the fact that when one watched the three fight one had the feeling of having been thrown into a martial arts movie with all special effects included. Thus it was no wonder that a lot of teachers were rooting for the new students and Akane. However, not so Mr. Gonda, the Vice Principal, and the man would soon spill trouble for Ranma and his friends...

**  
**-.-

**  
**Blissfully unaware of that Ranma and Nabiki said through their classes, and aside from the fact that Ranma was actually paying attention in class with the result that he learned something Nabiki and he exchanged small smiles from time to time. Both knew that their friendship was on a good way to evolve into something more, and as both had said in their talk at day one, they'd see where it´d lead them.

**  
**At present they had geography, and due to the fact that Ranma had travelled far and wide he knew more than enough, at least in his opinion. Thus he used the time to reflect about the 'love-triangle' that was evolving; for lack of better terms he'd called his relationship to Kasumi and Nabiki a love-triangle, for he had equally strong feelings for both girls. He didn't know if it was love, for he'd never exactly known what love felt like. But this feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked at either of the older Tendo sisters told him that he was interested in more than just their admittedly phenomenal physical attributes.

**  
**Nabiki on her part had watched Ranma closely while still paying attention in class (Kami-sama be blessed for multi-tasking), and knew that it was a bit selfish of her, but she had the strong feeling that Ranma was thinking about her. Which was a very nice thought. It had been a long time since anyone had ever been interested in Nabiki Tendo the person, and not in Nabiki Tendo, the Ice-queen without a conscience.

**  
**Ranma made her feel like a human being, he made her feel wanted, worthy, and it made her giddy. As giddy as the thrill of making money if not even more so, which was also the reason why she'd vowed not to have any more relapses into old behavioural patterns. In short, she was happy that she could be Nabiki the person around Ranma, even if she still maintained her shield in school and public.

**  
**She'd been the Ice-queen for too long as that she could just about stop her activities, and she was still supervising the betting pools, but she'd begun to relay a lot of responsibility to her second in command, Akemi Yugakawa. Soon the Ice-queen would be history, at the earliest once the Horde had been disbanded, at the latest after this school term.

**  
**The second hour was nearly over, and slowly, one by one the members of the Hentai Horde started trickling in. This time Ranma and the two girls had left a more lasting reminder in form of broken digits, and as the activities of Kuno and the Horde were being kept under wraps so had this. They'd probably cover it up as sports-accidents or something.

**  
**Kuno limped into the classroom a few minutes before break, heavily bandaged from head to toe, supporting himself on a bokken. "I shalleth get you yet, foul sorcerer Saotome!" he glared.

**  
**Ranma looked at the teacher who shrugged, then he got to his feet, towering over the delusional boy. "When will you finally get it," he glared right back, "that you've got a snowballs´ chance in hell to ensnare me? Look, I'm flattered, but even if I were gay, which I'm not, I could do a lot better. Get it through your thick skull, Kuno, I only like girls. Now sit down and shaddup."

**  
**While a lot of girls rejoiced (and Nabiki glared) Kuno sputtered. "I tell thou, vile demon, the mighty Blue Thunder hath never partaken in that kind of unnaturalness! How dareth thou to proclaim such lies about the noble scion of house Kuno!"

**  
**"Hey Kuno," Keitaro yelled, "how do ya explain that ya tried to grope me? That a lie too?"

**  
**"Yeah," Kenta added, "I saw it with my own two eyes! He muttered 'my fierce tiger' and tried to grope Keitaro. Kuno, you're as gay as they come!"

**  
**"How dareth thou!" Kuno bellowed, raising his bokken.

**  
**But before the insane boy could carry out a single move Ranma had grabbed a hold of Kunos right upper arm, applying crushing pressure to it. "As much as it makes me wanna hurl that I hafta touch you, I can't allow that you harm a fellow student for speaking the truth." he said, and registered the look of honest thankfulness on Kentas face.

**  
**"Lies, all of them! Let go of me, vile sorcerer!" Kuno exclaimed, struggling against Ranmas steel-grip.

**  
**"Nope." Ranma said evenly, and his left hand grasped the bokken and snapped it in half. "Now either cool down or I'll punt you to the South Pole. There you can really cool down."

**  
**As Kuno continued to struggle and kept rambling on Ranma finally lost his patience. In one fluid move Ranma spun Kuno around and had already uppercutted the insane boy out of the classroom before anyone could blink.

**  
**Nabiki grinned. "The weather should remain good, the Kunos are flying high." she said dryly.

**  
**Nearly the whole class snorted. Ranma then looked at the teacher with a fake-sheepish expression. "Sorry for the new ventilation hole, teach."

**  
**"Not to worry, Mr. Saotome. The Kuno boy had it coming. I must say I fear that there's not much the administration can do to keep his problems under wraps."

**  
**"What exactly do you mean, teach? There's so much to choose from." Nabiki commented.

**  
**"True." the teacher said while everyone snickered. "I specifically meant his molestations of fellow male students. This is completely unacceptable, even for this highschool." he concluded with a twinkle in his eyes that betrayed that he knew very well what was really going on.

**  
**"So you mean it was perfectly alright as long as Kuno 'showered my sister' and Ryo with his 'affections'? How is this any different?" Nabiki asked to keep up appearances.

**  
**The teacher seemed to choose his words carefully. "I'm sad to say this, Miss Tendo, but it _is_ different. As long as Kuno chased after girls it could be explained away as an over-healthy overreaching fixation of his, but now that he's shown his true colours it will be much harder to keep it under wraps. If it were to become public knowledge that the son of the principal is chasing boys it'd damage the reputation of this school greatly. That's why the administration will do _everything_ to keep it secret. I must urge you to be careful, the vice principal might even go as far as notifying the principal."

**  
**"The _principal_!" the class chorused, looks of fright on all faces but Ranma's and Nabiki's.

**  
**"What's so bad about that principal, Nabs?" Ranma asked, not noticing his use of the petname his Saiyan side had used in their 'talk'.

**  
**Nabiki blushed faintly, but collected herself immediately. Inwardly she cried a 'Yes!' Before turning her head to look at Ranma. "Other than that he's a Kuno?" she asked with a raised brow.

**  
**"Okay, that's bad enough. Let me guess, he's as bad as his son, eh?" Ranma asked with an air of dejectedness.

**  
**"Sadly that guy is worse. He's not obsessed with girls, like Tatewaki, no, he has a hair-fetish." Nabiki began; at seeing Ranmas incredulous look she continued. "Goucho Kunos' favourite punishment is to give boys a buzz-cut and girls a bowl-cut, regardless if that's against any rule or law. He just makes his own rules. Believe me, there's a lot of stupid stuff he has pulled, and we all rejoiced when the idiot retired to Hawaii two years ago."

**  
**"Yes," the teacher added, "even we, the teachers were glad that he was gone; one can't rely describe his leadership of this school as anything but a reign of craziness and idiocy. But the administration might decide to notify him of the going ons. The principal wanted to be notified in case of emergencies, and his son apparently hitting on fellow male students... Well, I'd say that _is_ an emergency."

**  
**Ranma and Nabiki shared a look, and while the pigtailed youth was unsure what to make of the situation the look of the middle Tendo daughter promised a full explanation later, and said at the same time that things weren't that bad. The Saotome youth nodded imperceptibly and returned his attention to the lesson once more.

**  
**Two minutes later the bell announced break, and Ranma and Nabiki exited the class-room together, the pigtailed Saiyan carrying his bentos in a backpack.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The two teens had walked towards an empty lot located in close proximity to the school so that the chance of their conversation being overheard was minimal. Once Ranma had used all of his senses to determine that no one was eavesdropping he nodded, then opened the first bento and made to ravish its contents.

**  
**Nabiki drew in her breathe. "First off, we can deal with the principal should he really return. The one thing that makes him dangerous is his craziness, which makes him unpredictable. From my prior dealings with him I'm pretty sure that he won't take well to resistance."

**  
**"Understood." Ranma said after he'd chewed and swallowed; he then picked up the next bento. "If we don't take any shit from him he probably won't know how to react and might cave in. Nabs, we should get the others in our class to cooperate with us in such a case. If this loony returns I want to be prepared."

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter nodded. "Did you notice Kentas' reaction when you defended him from Kuno? He was thankful. That's something we can use to our advantage."

**  
**Ranma nodded, polishing off the third bento. "True. Should this crazy principal return we'll be prepared."

**  
**Nabiki's eyes gleamed. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do something against the Kunos. Ever since the principal gave me a bowlcut, for which I took sweet revenge, I've longed to do something a bit more... permanent to them."

**  
**The pigtailed teen was about to say something when a female voice rang through the compound. "AIREN, WE HAS COME TO GET YOU!"

**  
**Ranma stared on in disbelief. "Airen... Airen... damn, I knew what that meant... but I can't remember!"

**  
**Nabiki looked at him with worried eyes. "Ranma, Airen is Chinese and means 'husband'. That can only mean one thing: the Amazons are here."

**  
**-.-

**  
**"Nabiki, I'll go and investigate. You follow whenever you deem it safe." with that Ranma cloaked himself in the Umi and was gone.

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter grumbled a bit, but saw the reasons why Ranma had gone off alone. If the Amazons were only a bit like he'd said, then they might react strongly to an 'outsider girl' accompanying the Airen of Amazons. But Nabiki asked herself how they could be as audacious to claim him as an Airen; after all, hadn't Ranma taken every precaution to ensure that he didn't knock them out?

**  
**Nabiki paled as a thought crossed her mind.** 'I hope Ranma remembers that defeating them is out of the question. If he does they _will_ have a claim, even if only by their own barbaric laws. I really have to use my channels to find out what can be done about them. No one hinders my progress with my stud.'**

**  
**Her face settling into her ice-queen mask the middle Tendo daughter walked towards the school compound, and the first thing she noticed was the unusual silence that permeated the area. Scanning the area she noticed that someone or something was perched on the wall, balancing on a staff. From the description Ranma had given this had to be the Elder that had tried to capture him, Cologne. To her sides stood respectively three Amazons and one cloaked figure, and the middle Tendo daughter suppressed a gasp at seeing their attire and equipment. **'This is a small war party.'** she realised. **'Ranma was right, they do want him at all costs. But how were they able to bypass the borders?'**

**  
**Pushing these thoughts into the back of her mind she walked over to where Akane was standing. Or she tried to do so.

**  
**"Halt, outsider!" one of the Amazons on the wall exclaimed, jumping down.

**  
**"What?" Nabiki inquired, ignoring the drawn sword. "Wouldn't it be _you_ who's the outsider, considering that you're in _my_ country?"

**  
**From the corner of her eye she noticed that Ranma was looking tense, and he was apparently ready to intervene at a moments notice should she need help. It was a comforting thought.

**  
**"Who is you to dare speak up?" the Amazon barked, edging closer.

**  
**"I'm Tendo Nabiki, and this is my school. You're blocking the way." she stated coolly.

**  
**The Amazon, Lin-Lin, didn't take too well to being talked back to. In a swift motion she had her sword at Nabiki's throat. "You have deathwish?" she inquired. "I is too glad..."

**  
**Whatever the Amazon had wanted to say was cut off when Ranma suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of the Amazon, already having snapped her sword in two. Akane and Ryo-chan, who had been limited to watching ever since Ranma had signed them to do nothing noticed, that the eyes of the troll-like woman nearly popped out of their sockets when Ranma moved.

**  
**"No one threatens Nabs and gets away with it." he growled, positioning him in front of her, thus facing the Amazons and the cloaked figure.

**  
'He cares for the girl. Excellent. That is a weakness we can and will exploit.'** Kuh Lon thought to herself, her stoicism allowing the barest hint of a smirk to appear on her face.

**  
**Her great-granddaughter jumped down, right in front of Ranma and Nabiki. "We come to retrieve bad Airen. Should know better than to flee from wives."

**  
**Ranma snorted. "Yer crazy. I never fought none of ya. Ya stupid girls knocked yerself out. So even by yer own laws I ain't nobody's Airen." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

**  
**His dismissal incensed all Amazons but the Elder and the cloaked figure. The other five girls jumped down too, stepping beside the girl Ranma knew to be Shampoo. "You is dis... disobedient. Must learn proper place." an Amazon commented.

**  
**"Yes, male who not knows place will learn place." another Amazon girl added, brandishing her sword.

**  
**"And yer girls are gonna teach me?" Ranma asked with a snort. "Hardly."

**  
**"Ranma is right." Nabiki said. "You have no legal ground for this, so you better be careful before they'll deport you to China."

**  
**"You is obstacle." Shampoo exclaimed with a glare. "Obstacles are for killing!"

**  
**With that she tried to bash Nabiki's skull in; tried, because Ranma caught the bonborri effortlessly and crushed it one-handed. Next he grabbed a hold of Nabiki, pressed her against his body and flared his ki. This had the effect that the Amazon girls were blown off their feet; Shampoo, who'd been closest to Ranma was literally blown into the wall, her second bonborri sailing through the air in a high arc. The purple-haired Amazon was just about to get to her feet when her bonborri impacted her head, inducing instant unconsciousness.

**  
**Elder Cologne cackled. "This affirms our claim on you, outsider. I hereby declare my great-granddaughter the sole wife of the outsider."

**  
**"WHAT?" Ranma and Nabiki exclaimed in unison.

**  
**"Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin'!" Ranma added, a red glow surrounding him.

**  
**"That's the greatest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard!" agreed Nabiki, loosing her cool for once.

**  
**Through all this Cologne, the matriarch of the Amazons looked smug; she finally had a claim on this fine male specimen, or rather, her great-granddaughter had. "You can do nothing. Our laws are quite clear: you defeated her, you're her husband. Simple as that!"

**  
**"My Shampoo!" the cloaked figure had exclaimed at the same time, jumping to the ground in a swift motion while Ranma and Nabiki were engaged in a glaring contest with Cologne; her fellow Amazons kept their distance from the couple, seeing that Ranma still glowed a disquieting red.

**  
**"Did he just say his 'Shampoo'?" asked a student puzzled, referring to what Mousse had shouted.

**  
**"Yeah, I heard the same. Does that guy want to wash his hair or what? Weird." another student said.

**  
**Elder Cologne ignored the students entirely as she switched her focus to her great-granddaughter. "Don't worry, boy. She's just unconscious." she said after a few moments.

**  
**The cloaked figure didn't seem to have heard her. Brown eyes flashed under the hood, and seconds later steel flashed as a battery of knives and shurikens flew from the sleeves of the cloaked boy. "For what you did to my Shampoo you'll _pay_!" he yelled.

**  
**The audience watched petrified how the deadly weapons flew straight at Ranma and Nabiki. That the boy had thrown the various weapons at him was forgivable, he was a warrior, he could defend himself. That he'd hazarded the consequences of killing Nabiki was completely unacceptable and unforgivable. His mind made up Ranma switched into full fighting mode.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Analysing the vector and flightpath of the deadly weapons Ranma immediately came to the conclusion that they'd hit innocent bystanders should he just evacuate Nabiki and himself from their flightpath. Growling to himself he gathered his ki. "ONYX WAVE!" he yelled, and a yellow-green energy-wave, which was his variant of the trademark Kamehameha-wave, rocketed towards the incoming knives and shurikens, completely annihilating them on contact. Ranma raised his arms upwards and remote-controlled the energy-wave upwards.

**  
**He only noticed at the last possible second that his opponent had drawn a sword and was slashing at him in the same motion, and he just had time to raise his hands once more before he was forced to leap sideways. Just as Ranma evaded the attack the Onyx Wave exploded one mile above their heads, and with enough force to rattle the windows in a radius of ten miles.

**  
**Nabiki noticed with satisfaction that the Elder looked at bit pale, before the sensation of moving very fast assaulted her senses. A second later she found herself standing beside her sister, and Ranma, who'd slung an arm around her waist looked at her with a serious expression. "Stay out of this at all costs, this is beyond dangerous. Use the Umi if need be, but don't let them get you. And don't interfere, I need a clear field. Understood?" he asked with his ki-backing his voice.

**  
**"Yes, sensei." both Tendo sisters said.

**  
**"Ryo-chan," he then said, "I trust you with their lives. Turn Super if needed, but don't let any harm befall them, 'kay?"

**  
**"Understood, Ranma. Anyone who wants to get to Akane and Nabiki has to go through me first." she said and cracked her knuckles.

**  
**Ranma nodded with a small smile, and in the next second he was already gone, only to reappear in front of his opponent. "The name's Ranma Saotome. Who are you? I like to know who I beat to a bloody pulp." he smirked.

**  
**The cloaked boy growled and removed his cloak, revealing a handsome raven-haired young man with brown eyes. "I know who you are, Saotome! I am Mousse of the Joketsuzoku, and I'll be your end! For what you did to my Shampoo you shall die!"

**  
**"Silly Mousse," Shampoo said as she staggered to her feet, "need new Airen in one piece."

**  
**Then she looked at Ranma. "Wo ai ni, Airen. You come back to China with Shampoo now."

**  
**Ranma slapped his forehead. "How can anyone be so full of themselves?" he sighed. "This is so not my week." he complained.

**  
**With a growl he trained icy-blue eyes on the Amazon. "But of course I'll leave with you to China, I'll burn every bridge just for you. It isn't as if I had a life here." he said, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

**  
**"Too too good, Airen! We leave now, go back to China and make strong daughters." Shampoo exclaimed happily, the sarcasm completely lost on her.

**  
**Another person hadn't caught on the sarcasm either. "How dare you steal my Shampoo! DIE, SAOTOME RANMA!" Mousse yelled.

**  
**Yet more weapons flew from Mousses' sleeve, throwing stars, shurikens, daggers, knives and even potty trainers only being a few examples. Seeing that Ranma had been standing with his back towards the wall he deemed it safe to escape the volley of weapons by leaping out of the way. A high backwards somersault carried him over the wall that surrounded the school compound, and Ranmas destination was now the empty lot behind the school building where he and Nabiki had talked not too long ago. To Ranma it seemed as if that talk about the principal had taken place a lifetime ago, and he cursed the Chinese curse that damned him to a very interesting life.

**  
**From the other side of the wall he could hear Mousses' shout. "Yes, flee, you coward! But I'll get you yet!"

**  
**Ranma just grinned to himself; he knew that Nabiki and Akane were safe with Ryo-chan, for not even the troll would be able to beat her if she went Super. He'd noticed Ryo-chans´ attitude towards Akane with interest; it would be interesting to see if something developed between the two. After all, Ryoga was half-girl, thus the ideal catch for someone who despised boys. Chuckling to himself he concentrated on the fight, and in a few big leaps he´d reached the lot. Crossing his arms over his chest he waited.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma Saotome, human-turned-Saiyan and newly Amazon-plagued warrior didn't have to wait long. His senses told him that all Amazons were approaching, with Mousse in the lead. He growled in annoyance when he noticed, that Nabiki's ki was drawing nearer too, accompanied by Akane's and Ryo-chans. Ranma chuckled to himself; the headstrong middle Tendo daughter must have convinced her guard to watch the fight, and he'd give good odds that she'd used Ryo-chans' weak spot: she couldn't resist watching a good fight either.

**  
**Mere seconds later Mousse came at him, while the other Amazons held themselves to the sidelines. The Amazon boy attacked in a predictable pattern; he threw two volleys of weapons at Ranma, obviously in hopes that the weapons would be successful due to their numbers. These hopes shattered almost immediately. "ULTIMATE BLAZE!" he yelled, and a blue-green beam of light, six inches wide, incinerated everything in its path, scorching the grass.

**  
**The Amazon girls looked wide-eyed at the destruction and the obvious prove of power on Ranmas part, before they got themselves under control, eyeing him with a superior air. However, the Saotome youth noticed the underlying look of fear, and though he hated the thought that he had put it there, a position of unrelenting strength was necessary in dealing with this crazy bunch of chicks.

**  
**His opponents right foot suddenly lashed out, and something told Ranma that this was hardly a normal kick. Instead of catching the foot he sucked in his gut and let the kick bypass him, seeing the gleam of metal as the shoe missed him. **'A metal spike.'** Ranma realised. **'That dishonourable bastard. Okay, no more nice Ranma.'**

**  
**Ranma caught the left-legged kick that followed up and used a focussed ki-blast to melt the spike away; touching it was out of the question, seeing as it might be poisoned. The Saotome youth growled at this. This idiot was out to gut him, and he obviously used every means available to reach this end. This perversion, this twisting of an Art meant to help and protect angered Ranma greatly, and he only barely kept himself from going Super. But that was his trump card, and he'd only reveal it if absolutely necessary.

**  
**In the one second Ranma had been distracted Mousse performed a backwards somersault to free himself and connect a hit to Ranmas jaw at the same time. This manoeuvre might have worked had Mousses´ opponent been human, but the Saiyan reflexes Ranma possessed were much faster. In a flash Ranma had caught Mousse by the foot, and the Chinese boy was now hanging upside down from Ranmas steel grip. The Saotome youth growled, and seconds later the spike in Mousses´ right boot shared the fate of its brother.

**  
**With another growl Ranma whirled around and threw Mousse into a convenient wall. "I hate people like you. Perverters of the Art, who just use it to fulfil their base desires. The Art is meant to protect, and not as a tool for you so you can reach your selfish goals. You should be shamed by your actions!"

**  
**Mousse regarded him with an odd look that clearly asked 'and what have you been smoking?'. "And I _will_ protect my Shampoo from you, Saotome. Now that my usual tactics have failed its time for the big guns." he said with a smirk.

**  
**The Amazon boy produced something from his sleeve, and Ranma readied him for an attack. He was completely unprepared when the 'weapon' turned out to be a bottle filled with what seemed to be simple water, which Mousse opened. **'Does he want to drink? Shitty timing for that.'** Ranma thought.

**  
**But Mousse was not thirsty, and when he raised the bottle over his head it was Nabiki who'd put the clues together. "RANMA, LOOK OUT! JUSENKYO!"

**  
**However, it was already too late. Right before their eyes Mousse doused himself with cold water, and transformed...

**  
to be continued**...

**  
**

**  
Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board. **

**  
**I know, I know, the evil, blasted cliffhanger. But I had to end it here. Plot bunnies for 'Chaotic Rebirth' kept on gnawing at me, and I had to act on them. As for that, you can expect the next update on Monday.

As for this story, I can promise a lot more action for the next chapter. That here was but a hint of what is to come…

**  
**On another note, a reviewer asked if I planned on including Goku. Well, I don't really have an opinion on this. The story could well work without him, but it wouldn't be too hard to include him. What is your opinion on this, dear readers? Should Goku be in or not? Your opinion is asked! Thanks!

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s): **

**  
**Dragon Man 180, Innortal, JakeTheSheepy, Tatsu-ZZmage, Aleh, Martrex, borg rabbit, psycotic boy, dennisud, Shadow Kage, blackmamuth, bissek, JohnnyG, Xtor49, AZant, ranger5, Underdark Ranger, majinbuu7985, Gundum M, Son Oliver, sadfru, Ranko, ron, MogtheGnome, Lord Oberon, Dumbledork, Rejhan, ninofchaos, keichan2, Jago Li Son Shiranui, blindelf22, RockBane, ..., loyal reader, Taiki, Anime-Freak317, Tamphis, darthjag, Blueramza, ss4-link, glorfy, Hiryo, screaming dean


	20. Icy rage

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 18: Icy Rage**

**  
**On the lookout Piccolo and Dende were engrossed in their meditations when the appearance of a strong ki brought them to full attention. "An Icejin." Piccolo stated. "It seems we didn't catch all of them. And they must have learned a few new tricks, seeing as we didn't sense this one beforehand."

**  
**Dende nodded. "It seems so, Piccolo-san. But Ranma is already handling it."

**  
**"I'll notify the others that intervention won't be necessary. Ranma should be strong enough to dispose of what little threat this Icejin poses." Piccolo said and concentrated.

**  
'It seems as if I was right. Ranma's life is sufficiently chaotic by itself to draw challengers to him. Actions on our part are unnecessary.'** Dende thought.

**  
**The little Kami had just finished this thought when Piccolo looked up. "Everyone aside from Vegeta has confirmed." he said with a growl.

**  
**"I can understand him, Piccolo-san. He still hates the Icejins for what they and especially Frieza did to his race, and him. Hate dies hard." Dende said sagely.

**  
**"Too true, kid." Piccolo agreed and concentrated on the fight once again.

**  
**Seconds later Dende closed his eyes and did the same.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Two fighters were standing in the empty lot behind Furinkan High, and silence permeated the area as they seized each other up. Just the wind was blowing as one permanently human-turned-Saiyan and a Jusenkyo cursed human-turned-Icejin took to a glaring contest, neither giving in the slightest. Even without knowing the hate and animosities between the races they glared at each other with absolute malice. Ranma, because he hated how Mousse twisted the Art into a perversity of itself and made it into a tool to reach his selfish goals; Mousse, because he viewed Ranma as an obstacle to his perfect love with Shampoo. And obstacles were for killing.

**  
**Icejin-Mousse floated upwards slowly, his hateful eyes never leaving Ranma's. An evil grin played on his face due to the fact that he thought Ranma incapable of flight, and he got ready to use his supposed advantage. His grin was soon replaced by an angry scowl when Ranma floated upwards too, cracking his knuckles. That Mousse had changed into something out of a B-movie had come as a surprise for the pigtailed Saiyan, but Mousses' powerlevel was nothing to laugh at despite his laughable looks. Actually, he seemed to be on par with his normal form, and the warrior in him welcomed the chance to engage in real combat.

**  
**The Saotome youth noticed that all Amazons, the Elder included, were watching him with looks of astonishment, apparently due to the casual demonstration of his flight-abilities. **'Heh, if this fight gets really hot I might show them with what they're trying to mess. But as long as I can hold my own against Mousse in my normal form I won't go Super. I want to enjoy this fight before I make short work of him. Besides, if they underestimate me I might just learn something useful. Heh, sometimes pops teachings are worth sumthin' after all.'**

**  
**Ranma smirked at Mousse and made a come hither-motion, and the angry Amazon obliged all too gladly. The human-turned-Icejin shot forward with impressive speed, and for nearly everyone he seemed to blur. Ranma's smirk widened due to the surprised look on Mousse's face as he blocked the initial attack, a punch to the gut. **'This might just turn into a good fight.'** he thought as his right leg lashed out in a snap kick.

**  
**This time Mousse blocked the kick, and subsequently fired an energy-blast at close range. Ranma batted it away casually, but realised in the second as the blast exploded in the sky that this fight was going to get dangerous. Not for him, but for sure for the spectators. "NABIKI" he yelled, "GET THESE PEOPLE INTO THE SCHOOL BUILDING! THIS FIGHT IS GOING TO GET HO... OOFF!"

**  
**The air was forcefully driven from Ranma's lungs courtesy of a fist buried in his gut, and as an elbow impacted his backside with force he mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down. He impacted the ground moments later, creating a sizeable crater in the process. Ranma jumped out of the crater with a growl not a second later, his shirt hanging in tatters. "So you wanna play rough, eh, asshole? Gonna get it. Nabiki, get those people away! The kids gloves are off now!" he yelled and catapulted himself into the air.

**  
**He came at Mousse faster than a cruise missile at top speed and let lose a hailstorm of energy-blasts. Mousse raised a brow and dodged and weaved around the blasts with ease. "If that's all you got then you'll be dead in a few seconds, Saotome!" the Amazon taunted.

**  
**Instead of rising to the bait Ranma smirked confidently. "I didn't even get started, pus-face."

**  
**His senses told him that the ki-signatures of Nabiki, Akane and Ryo-chan were moving towards the school building, and he was glad that the Amazons didn't even seem to think of stopping them. As far as he could tell they were much too spellbound by the fight. Grinning to himself Ranma raised his powerlevel somewhat, and casually deflected a violent combo of Mousse. In the following minute or two the combatants tested the others defences, which suited Ranma just fine. He'd only get really serious once he knew that Nabs was in relative safety. And this was the case... now.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma raised his powerlevel to its current maximum in his normal form, and he could hear the song of battle in his ears once more as his blood flowed faster through his veins. Grinning like Vegeta at his best Ranma shot forward at a speed that surprised Mousse greatly. A mid-air leg-sweep and punch-combo met the Amazon unprepared, and the double-fisted blow to the head that followed sent Mousse rocketing towards the ground.

**  
**The Amazon made painful acquaintance with the ground, and dirt sprayed everywhere. Ranma remained floating in mid-air and crossed his arms over his chest; he'd wait for Mousse to get back into the fight instead of finishing it right now. If he wanted to he could've gone Super and would've finished Mousse in under a minute, but the warrior in him wanted to enjoy the battle, wanted to thrive in it. Ranma also sensed that there was more to Mousse than met the eye, and he wanted to coax everything out of this battle. A convincing victory against a worthy but honourless bastard of an opponent, that was what he wanted. He felt that this would be what could convince the Amazons best to lay off. That or turning Super in their faces and start frying their asses.

**  
**It didn't take said honourless opponent long to come to his feet, and Mousse immediately fired a barrage of energy blasts at the floating Ranma. When the Saotome youth dodged and weaved around the blows it became clear that the attack had only been a decoy, and the real attack followed in form of a downright vicious combo consisting of kicks, punches and energy-attacks. But as Ranma had had his guard up none of the blows managed to bypass his defences.

**  
**Mousse growled at his inability to land a decisive blow, and raised his powerlevel. Ranma grinned in anticipation, and his grin grew even wider when he blocked a strong roundhouse-kick to the head. "So you're not hopeless after all." he smirked and countered with a blast-punch-kick-combo that had Mousse on the defensive, but the snarling human-turned-Icejin's guard held.

**  
**In the following minutes blows were traded back and forth, neither one giving or gaining in the fight. This was until Ranma used one of Vegeta's moves after a surprise blow to the ribs had sent him sailing backwards. Beyond angry Ranma gathered energy with both arms behind his shoulder, and suddenly brought the energy forward at waist level. "WILDFIRE CANNON, FIRE!" he yelled and released an energy blast about the size of an Onyx Wave.

**  
**The destructive blast hit Mousse dead on, and exploded with tremendous force. The Saotome youth couldn't see how much damage the energy attack had done, but that was of secondary importance. He'd used this strong an attack to drive home the point that he was no one to be trifled with, and from the looks on the Amazon's faces this point had been driven home. **'Good.'** the thought with a smirk. **'The sooner they realise what they're up against the better. For them.'** "And that was the weakest version, ya old ghoul!" he yelled down at the Amazons.

**  
**A grin spread on his face when he saw that he'd shaken them up further, then Ranma fixed his eyes on the rapidly clearing cloud of smoke his blast had caused; seconds later he could finally see that his attack had done a fair amount of damage to Mousse. From what he could see his opponent had suffered several cuts and bruises as well as minor and medium burns. However, that was nothing on what he planned to add to Mousse's list of injuries. An evil gleam entered his eyes as he realised that he'd be able to use all of the midair moves of the Saotome school on Mousse; the asshole was sure as hell tough enough. **'Mousse, prepare for pain.'** he thought and cracked his knuckles.

**  
**However, a dry chuckle from Mousse stopped him in his tracks (and in mid-flight), a few yards away from his opponent with a ki-blast in each palm. Curiosity getting the better of him he let them dissipate and looked at the Amazon boy with a raised brow. "What now? Ready to give up already?"

**  
**Mousse's chuckling continued. "Far from it, Saotome." he said in an odd baritone. "I hadn't planned on using this, but seeing as you're a tad bit stronger than I expected you'll have the honours."

**  
**"Honours?" Ranma asked. "What do you mean?"

**  
**"THIS!" Mousse yelled, and he started to power up. Ranma was immediately pushed back by the energy Mousse was suddenly exuding, and the Amazon was surrounded by an aura of power.

**  
'Now this could get really interesting...'** Ranma thought.

**  
**Mousse's yell continued, and his power-level grew in leaps and bounds. Soon he'd reached a level comparable to that of a SSJ, and once he was finished a satisfied smirk graced his changed features.

**  
**Aside from the obvious increase in power his appearance had changed too; Mousse's body mass had increased and two horns protruded from his forehead, and his tail had grown longer and thicker. In short, it made him look ugly as all hell, but also very powerful.

**  
**Gauging from the self-satisfied look on his face Mousse hadn't looked into a mirror lately, and really, the only thing that mattered at the moment was power. However, a smirking Ranma was not about to reveal the true extent of his powers as of yet.

**  
**Before he'd do that to end the fight he wanted to find out if the powerlevel of his normal form could or would grow to or beyond the powerlevel of his SSJ-form. He'd had this idea late last night when he'd thought about his own increases in ki. Lately he'd done everything to push his SSJ-powerlevel and had come quite far, further than anyone had thought possible.

**  
**But then a thought had crossed his mind. What would happen if he were to raise the powerlevel of his base form? Wouldn't that affect his SSJ form directly and increase its powerlevel as well, pushing it constantly higher? It was a sound theory, and how better to verify it but in a serious fight?

**  
**With a grin he ducked from what seemed to be an invisible blow, causing Mousse's punch to miss. He countered with a ki-blast that pushed his opponent back and followed this up with a crescent kick; the powered up Amazon deflected the blow easily and fired a right back kick at Ranma. The pigtailed Saiyan was unable to avoid it and only managed to exhale all of the air from his lungs for best possible compensation, but the actual hit felt like a two-ton-hammer to the side.

**  
**A low growl escaped Ranma's throat as his anger flared, and he noticed that his ki grew. Focussing his anger on Mousse he used all of his speed to spring a high kick to the face with the heel of the right foot. The kick connected with a satisfying THWACK and Mousse's head snapped back. Ranma followed this up with rapid punches to the chest and abdomen, but not many got through due to the fact that Mousse reestablished his defences fast.

**  
**Mousse countered and dropped into a low combo that ended in a brutally fast kick that Ranma narrowly avoided. He tried to counter with a roundhouse-kick, but Mousse deflected it casually. The Saotome youth noticed however that his own ki was steadily growing, which seemed to prove that he was onto something with his theory.

**  
**Ranma watched his opponent and saw the anger that marred Mousse's features, accompanied by an increase in power. **'Shit.'** Ranma thought. **'If he keeps this up I won't be able to compensate for long.'**

**  
**He'd just finished the thought when he felt a sharp pain, and the next he knew was the sensation of falling towards the ground. Mousse had obviously used his increased speed to land a hard blow to his head, and damn, that hurt like a bitch! Ranma had a glimpse of the ground fast approaching, and then felt said ground cave beneath him as he impacted.

**  
**Groaning a bit he got to his feet, only to look into the alien face of Icejin-Mousse. With an evil smirk his right foot lashed out and kicked Ranma high into the air, then he seemed to disappear again. In reality Mousse used all of his speed to appear in the flightpath of Ranma, and he managed to overtake him. Waiting twenty feet above him Mousse readied a double-fisted axe-blow and brought it down just at the exactly right moment.

**  
**Ranma hit the ground with tremendous force a few seconds later, and dirt sprayed up in all directions. A smirking Mousse phased to the ground, crossing his arms in front of the dust-cloud. "And, ready to give up and die now, Saotome?" he taunted.

**  
**"Silly Mousse!" Shampoo yelled. "Ranma is not for killing, tribe need him alive!"

**  
**"I don't care. He's an obstacle to my perfect love with you, my Shampoo. And obstacles are for killing." Mousse stated coldly.

**  
**"Don't interfere with my plans, boy." the Elder said from her place amidst the Amazon girls, beating her great-granddaughter to the punch and preventing her from saying something stupid. "We need Saotome Ranma as breeding stock so that our tribe stands a chance against the legendary tribes we thought lost. Or have you forgotten that already?"

**  
**"Feh, I'm more than strong enough to handle them, old mummy." Mousse spat.

**  
**Cologne cackled. "You think you could stand against the leaders of the Phoenix and the Musk, boy? Hardly. And do you really think we'd use your cursed form as breeding stock? Do I look as if I want to contaminate the tribe with something as ugly as you? No warrior maiden would let you within ten metres of her, let alone her hut."

**  
**"Too too true!" several Amazons exclaimed from the sidelines.

**  
**Mousse scoffed. "We'll see what they say once I have killed Saotome. Then I'll have proven that I'm the strongest."

**  
**Cologne scowled. "No killing, fool. Remember, I could do far worse to you than the curse you have at present."

**  
**"Only if I let you, old mummy. And now excuse me while I kill Saotome." Mousse said uncaring.

**  
**"Foolish youngling. Do you really think I hadn't ensured your loyalty before you received your curse? °Freeze°!" she commanded.

**  
**Mousse's body locked up instantly. "What in the name of the Goddess did you do to me, you old ghoul?" he yelled.

**  
**"I placed posthypnotic commands into your mind before you were cursed at Jusenkyo, and I've other ways as well to ensure your obedience, male. My fellow Elders and I can render you helpless as easy as that." she cackled. "Once I release you, you will capture Saotome Ranma, understood?" Cologne commanded.

**  
**Mousse growled, but after fighting the influence upon his body without success he finally gave in. "Yes, you dried up old mummy. For now you win."

**  
**Cologne looked him dead in the eyes. "I always win, youngling. It's just a question of time, but the outcome is still the same. °Defreeze°!"

**  
**The Amazon boy growled when he could move again. He graced Cologne with a burning glare, but the old matriarch glared right back. "Don't even think about attacking me, youngling, or I'll freeze you again, and then I'll add some nice new curses to your current one and leave you frozen for all eternity so that my fellow sisters may laugh at you."

**  
**Shampoo looked satisfied, and Cologne's threat worked obviously quite well, as it was obvious that it caused Mousse to reign his anger in. "Understood. Now excuse me while I pummel Saotome." he said and cracked his knuckles, a look of gleeful anticipation prevalent on his face.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma had laid low ever since the old ghoul had interfered. He'd used his ki to split himself in half using Gohan's manoeuvre so that he could observe the going-ons from a safe position; one part of him had remained in the crater, seemingly half-unconscious, while the clone had observed hidden under the Umi. What he'd learned from the 'conversation' was really interesting. It was now obvious that the obsessed fool Mousse was just a means to an end for the Amazons, which came as no big surprise; but the way the Elder had assured that Mousse couldn't turn into a loose cannon was beyond evil. Damn, this stone-old woman was ruthless.

**  
**Shaking his head at the fact that these people didn't give a damn about his wishes or that of anyone else outside their matriarchal society, or the question if he wanted to live in China in their backwater village or not enraged him. So they wanted to use him as breeding stock so that they stood a chance against those Phoenix and Musk people, whatever those were. Mousse was just a figure in a game of chess that should ensure this, he was a rook that could be used at the Amazons' convenience, a tool; but how the hell had the idiot gotten the idea that he wanted to take 'his' Shampoo away from him? That thought was completely ridiculous, but sadly just par for the course for his life.

**  
**Growling about the idiocy of it all he answered to what Mousse had said last. "Fat chance of that, asshole. If anyone's gonna get pummelled it's you. Now I'm gonna kick your ass big time!" he said icy-cold and got up while he integrated the clone into himself.

**  
**Ranma decided that he'd learned enough and began to power up, and the dust-cloud was forcefully blown away by the energy he was exuding. He made it a show to switch into his SSJ-form slowly, and relished in the disbelieving looks of the Amazons when he was suddenly surrounded by a golden glow. He grinned nastily when his muscles began to bulge all over his body.

**  
**However, the leers on some of the Amazon girl's faces sent a shiver done his spine. Power seemed to attract the weirdoes indeed, even if they were beautiful weirdoes. **'Back down, you!'** Ranma thought, forcefully repressing the naughty thoughts his mind conjured. Inwardly he shook his head while he transformed; his urges were a lot stronger in this form, but he'd be damned to hell and back before he'd start something with those crazy Amazon chicks, as beautiful as they were.

**  
**He finished his power-up with a final yell, and the shockwave resulting from that sent all Amazons except Mousse reeling. "Now you know what you're up against, ya arrogant old ghoul. Once I'm finished with him," he pointed at Mousse, "I'll come for you. I long to settle the score between us."

**  
**Cologne looked into the teal eyes of Ranma and noticed the promise of violence beyond bounds in them, and she barely suppressed a shudder. Then, before even Mousse could react Ranma moved, and to Cologne and her fellow Amazons he just seemed to wink out of existence; the next they saw was Mousse flying backwards over the lot, a look of pain on his face. The cursed Amazon boy crashed straight through an array of trees, and remained lying in a sprawled heap.

**  
**Ranma turned his head over to the Amazons and shot Cologne an icy glare. "And so I begin."

**  
**-.-

**  
**The Head Elder of the Joketsuzoku was still recovering from the facefault she'd suffered from in face of such overwhelming power; Saotome Ranma had turned into a veritable powerhouse, and that development was very alarming. She'd been sure that Mousse's cursed form would be strong enough to defeat the outsider that had defeated even her, but now she was not so sure any more.

**  
**Saotome Ranma's transformation made the situation a lot more dangerous than thought, and it gave her every reason to be worried for her own health and the continued existence of the tribe. But in her mind there hadn't been an alternative to chasing Saotome Ranma, his abilities just made him too precious for them; they had to strengthen the tribe, especially considering that they'd learned that the legendary tribe of the Phoenix people was much more than just a legend.

**  
**Many of her sisters had disappeared close to a particular mountain, and the Joketsuzoku had only learned by chance that the legendary Phoenix people were very real when one of their warriors had survived an attack by a hairsbreadth and had managed to inform the tribe before she'd expired. The council assumed from the proof for the existence of the legendary tribe that another legend, the legend of the Phoenix God Saffron, might be true as well.

**  
**Careful as they were the other Elders and she had placed the tribe on high alert and made plans; if Saffron really possessed god-like powers they needed to be able to deal with him, and they'd realised that 3000 years of proud Amazon history and martial arts techniques wouldn't save them from Saffron's legendary attacks that were rumoured to be able to destroy just about anything. Which was the reason why they refrained from attacking the mountain they'd nicked Phoenix Mountain. They'd no intel on Saffron and his people, and sacrificing more of their sisters to gain said intel had been ruled out.

**  
**Their initial plan had been to use potent cursed springs to create a taskforce, but the only known safe potent cursed spring had been the Niuhoomanmaorenniichuan, and none of their warrior maidens had been willing to become this nightmare. Jusenkyo curses also held the problem of inopportune changes, thus this plan had been discarded. Hence a new plan had been thought up, and that one contained the doctrine to find powerful outsiders and bring them into the tribe. Preferably some of these super-powered beings that were rumoured to exist around the globe. To this end the Council had sent teams out into the world with the mission to convince those outsiders in case they found them, and convince them by any means possible outside hostilities.

**  
**The survival of the tribe was of utmost importance, and they'd redoubled their efforts when they'd come to know that another legendary tribe, the Musk, mightn't be as extinct as thought. Thus she'd not hesitated a second when she'd encountered Saotome Ranma, an outsider with the greatest potential she'd ever seen.

**  
**But now she was not so sure that her the-ends-justify-the-means approach had been wise, and she'd to admit to herself that her eagerness to bring Saotome Ranma into the tribe had clouded her senses; and it had cost her. The young man had turned out very dangerous, and seldom before had she witnessed such power, scratch that, never before. Only the boys' power came close, and with him she had means to keep him under control. How she'd accomplished this had been one of her masterpieces. She'd used Mousse's obsession with her great-granddaughter to convince the boy to try out one of the new, dangerous springs of Jusenkyo. After they'd been unable to retrieve Saotome Ranma in the valley of cursed springs she had been understandably indignant, and the Jusenkyo guide's lapse of notifying them of prime breeding material had given her the opportunity to 'discuss' some things with him.

**  
**In the end he had pointed her to a newly created spring, arisen from the death of a strange, but powerful creature. The guide had called it the spring of drowned Icejin, and once Mousse had been cursed the magic of the spring had vanished, much to her irritation. But it had been logical, seeing how much magical energy it took to contain so much power; as soon as the magic had transferred the curse to its new host it was only logical that it had vanished from the spring.

**  
**Once she had realised that the spring had made Mousse into the most powerful being she'd ever seen she initially cursed herself for not jumping into the pool herself; yet caution had been more important in her position, and an unfortunate curse for a mere male was considered acceptable any day. But Mousse's cursed form had turned out to be very powerful, and she'd thought that it would be enough to bring Saotome Ranma to his knees.

**  
**Due to his obsession Mousse was the ideal male to do the dirty work, and a few modifications to the story of how they'd met Saotome Ranma had been enough to send Mousse into a fit of rage. He'd instantly agreed to undergo the 'meditations' she'd assured him were necessary. In the end she'd gotten an incredibly powerful male under her control, but it seemed that their intended target was even more powerful. She didn't know what it was he had transformed into, but she'd been able to feel his power, and it had frightened her; for the first time in over 250 years she felt the cold grip of fear around her heart, and it was not a pleasant feeling.

**  
**Cologne was realist enough to know that she had reason to fear Saotome Ranma, a 'mere' male. She'd already found out that he was as well immune to pressure points as to Jusenkyo, and the method she'd used to ensure Mousse's obedience wouldn't work either, probably. That left the option to apply pressure through his family and friends, but if she did that she could be sure of the undying hate of Saotome Ranma. Was their ambition to bring him into the tribe worth that? Or was all lost already, and using such tactics couldn't possibly worsen the situation?

**  
**It was safe to say that Saotome Ranma was a wildcard, and a very dangerous one. It seemed as if they'd made a very powerful enemy, one who could probably eradicate their village with ease, which led the Elder to reevaluate her prior course of action. And while she made a decision on how to handle the problem that Saotome Ranma posed the fight raged on.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The Prince of all Saiyans stood on the rooftop of the Furinkan school-building unnoticed by all, his arms crossed above his chest in his trademark posture. He had been very tempted to just barge in into the fight and blow the ugly Icejin up, but as any good tactician he had observed and analysed the going-ons before doing anything. Besides, Ranma was apparently having his fun.

**  
**Due to the fact that his power-level suppressor and cloaking device were activated he had been able to fly the distance at full SSJ-speeds completely unnoticed, and he'd arrived just in time to come to know that there was more to this Icejin than met the eye. True, he was hell-bent on killing Ranma, that much was obvious, but his fellow Saiyan had called the Icejin 'Amazon'. That had given Vegeta pause and had prompted him to observe further, and due to his keen Saiyan hearing he'd been able to catch what that old human onna had said.

**  
**So this ugly-as-hell Icejin was really a cursed human. **'Very interesting.'** Vegeta thought as he felt and saw Ranma turn SSJ, absently noting that the powerlevel of the brat had grown once again, **'It seems as if I should pay this 'Jusenkyo' a visit. If it can turn normal humans into such dangerous creatures it must be eradicated. Threats from the outside are one thing, but the Prince of all Saiyans won't tolerate threats to his family from the inside.'**

**  
**His decision affirmed to do away with this Jusenkyo Vegeta continued to watch what he assessed as a good fight.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Mousse had been surprised by the power behind the blow, and whatever it was that Saotome had transformed into, it could seemingly keep up with his higher form. A low growl escaped him. He would not lose, not to Saotome, and not in front of his Shampoo. He jumped to his feet with a snarl and an angry yell escaped him as he powered up further. He'd never tried out his full potential in the higher form as that might have been a reason for the old mummy to do something stupid, but now he had no other choice. Consequences be damned, he would kill Saotome.

**  
**His power-up finished he shot forward, and both combatants met in mid-air; blows were exchanged immediately and at a speed that most people would regard unholy. The force of their blows sent shockwaves through the air that damaged the surrounding vicinity, and the spectators stared in awe. This wasn't just like in the movies, this was way better. Mutterings had started among the students who'd seeked shelter in the school-building, but Ranma ignored the comments his keen hearing picked up.

**  
**He snarled in anger; once more he'd made the mistake to refrain from using his full power, as he'd started out as a basic SSJ to prolong the battle in order to punish Mousse more thoroughly; seeing that his powerlevel had been above that of the transformed Amazon boy this had sounded like a good strategy at the time, but now Mousse had pulled another rabbit out of the hat, and now he had to go one further.

**  
**With a growl he reached into himself and pulled out all of the energy he had, and didn't even feel the kick that glanced his ribs. His golden SSJ aura doubled in size and his muscle-mass increased even more, and once he'd finished powering up his hair stood straighter. Ranma's powerlevel was now half-way between that of a basic SSJ and that of 'Super Vegeta' during the fight with Cell in his second imperfect form, and the head that had been bowed before was slowly lifted to reveal icy-cold teal eyes.

**  
**The Saotome youth blocked an incoming fist and smiled evilly. "Now you're going down, Amazon tool."

**  
**That said he'd already buried his fist in Mousse's gut, and the high kick that followed suit sent a pained Amazon into the sky. Ranma didn't waste a second and disappeared in front of the astonished spectators, and Cologne sent a silent prayer to her ancestors that Saotome Ranma wouldn't use this kind of power against the village.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan grinned as he reappeared three-hundred metres above the ground, his golden aura flaring around him. He brought his fists up and hammered them down as soon as Mousse was near enough, and the body-numbing double-fisted axe-blow to the back sent the Amazon boy to the ground like a missile. "Revenge is sweet." the Saotome youth commented and phased to the ground.

**  
**In the time he'd needed to get to the ground Mousse had staggered to his feet, but a high kick, five quick punches, a block of Mousse's retaliation, the drop to a squat followed by an upwards straight punch to the gut, which was followed by a fast punch to the chin changed this fast. The strength behind the last blow sent Mousse all the way through a couple of walls and straight into the wall of the school-building, into which he was deeply embedded.

**  
**Mousse had just freed himself from the wall and come to the realisation that his power might not be enough to keep up with Saotome when he saw a blur rush at him. Ranma employed a punch-kick-roundhouse-kick-blast-punch-combo, and Mousse was not able to block anything. He was tossed around like a rag-doll, and the last punch Ranma had employed drove the air out of his lungs and sent him to his knees. But the Amazon boy was far from finished, and his want to prove himself to his Shampoo fuelled his energies. With a yell Mousse gathered all of his strength and managed to fire a powerful energy-blast that hit the Saotome youth in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

**  
**As Ranma felt himself crashing through walls and trees he cursed himself for not having employed an immediate follow-up. He remembered what Nabiki had said to him about being too arrogant, and he could not deny the truth in her words any more. He had the tendency to get too cocky, and he knew it; he'd had it before his change into a Saiyan and it had only worsened thereafter.

**  
**Grumbling he used his ki to twist his body so that his legs and head switched position. Ranma looked over his shoulder and saw a housewall of a residential building fast approaching, and as soon as he felt contact he pushed off of the wall as hard as he could. He saw immediately that Mousse hadn't stood by idly to give him the chance to get back into the fight, and the human-turned-Icejin sought to use his perceived advantage right now. He even landed the first blow, a rising uppercut; but due to Ranma's massive increase in power and speed the Super Saiyan was able to deflect the blow easily, as well as the follow-ups, a low kick and an elbow blow to the chest.

**  
**Ranma had just batted the last blow away when he switched into full offensive mode; he started with a high kick as a feint attack which Mousse unsurprisingly blocked, but two of the three fast punches to the face got through due to their sheer speed. The blows seemed to weaken Mousse for a second, but he recovered quickly enough to block the roundhouse-kick to the head.

**  
**The Saotome youth grinned and didn't notice how his enjoyment of a good fight overrid his common sense once again; it seemed as if Mousse still had some fight left in him, which was good in his book. **'Now to find out just how much.'** Ranma thought with a manic grin as he launched himself at the cursed Amazon boy.

**  
**Ranma increased the speed of his attacks drastically and hit Mousse's defences with Earth-shattering blows, and the cursed Amazon was hard-pressed to keep up. After two whole minutes of constant defence this also seemed to dawn on Mousse, but he was far too proud to ever admit that his enemy was stronger; in his mind he'd never lose to an outsider like Saotome Ranma, especially not in front of his beloved Shampoo!

**  
**A determined expression appeared on his face and an icy rage coursed through his veins, eliminating all doubts. Mousse flexed his muscles and steadied himself for the next exchange of blows, his aura swirling around him. The cursed Amazon boy drew upon all of his energy, and he was confident that he'd pound the annoying outsider into a smear. He would not lose in front of his beloved Shampoo. Saotome _would_ go down.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Mousse gnashed his teeth and launched himself at Ranma with renewed energy and determination; the thought just how richly his Shampoo would reward him after he'd killed Saotome had become his driving force. She'd confess her undying love to him right after he'd beaten the arrogant outsider to death, for then he'd have proven that he was the top-dog.

**  
**Fists and feet and every other limb that could be used as a weapon clashed, and the blows that were exchanged were so strong that they could be felt miles away. The exchange of blows continued, but the Amazon boy grew soon irritated due to the fact that he still wasn't able to penetrate Saotome's defences at all. Rather the opposite, despite his own increase in power he was already on the defence again. Saotome wasn't tiring out in the slightest, rather the contrary. If anything, his defences and overall power seemed to improve by the minute, something which was utterly impossible! Could it... could it really be that Saotome, the asshole that'd dared to hurt his Shampoo was stronger? No, that couldn't be! That mustn't be!

**  
**The Amazon boy snarled in hate and anger and drew upon every ounce of energy he had. Bringing it out he fired an enormous energy-blast at Ranma, who looked shocked. Did the bloody idiot even realise what he'd done? If that thing hit the Earth it could crack up the planet to the core! And he was an idiot himself! He'd let his enjoyment of battle lure him into prolonging the fight, stupid!

**  
**"ONYX WAVE!" he yelled, launching his energy wave at the angry-red blast.

**  
**The yellow-green wave of energy shot out of his palms and intercepted the planet-destroying blast (for that was what it was, unbeknownst to Mousse), and after a brief struggle during which Ranma poured more of his ki into the Onyx Wave his attack began to overwhelm Mousse's and finally pushed it back.

**  
**With a yell Ranma increased his energy-output even more, and his Onyx Wave doubled in size and immediately increased its speed, pushing the other attack into space where both exploded harmlessly. Mousse surveyed him with a look of undisguised hatred, and was about to ready another blast when Ranma suddenly appeared in front of him. In a flash he'd grabbed both of Mousse's hands and applied ever-growing pressure.

**  
**Mousse's face contorted in pain and he bit back a cry as he struggled vainly to get out of the vice-like grip Ranma had on his hands. The cursed Amazon kicked and trashed, but Ranma either took the blows or blocked them. He locked eyes with the Amazon boy and snarled. "Do you fuckin' idiot even realise what you have done? That blast would have blown up the planet had it hit! With your precious Shampoo on it! And you say that you love her? What a joke!"

**  
**"What?" Mousse exclaimed uncertainly, before his mind closed down on the possibility that he could've endangered his precious Shampoo and twisted what Ranma had said to fit into his world-view. "You liar! How dare you claim that I don't love my precious Shampoo! I would never hurt her, and for claiming that you'll pay!"

**  
**Due to a sudden burst of power coming from Mousse Ranma was pushed back, and he was forced to let go of Mousse's hands. The Amazon boy flew straight at him with a look of rage on his face, ramming him in the abdomen with both fists.

**  
**He gave Ranma no time to recover, and drove his knee into the Saiyan's ribs. The pigtailed boy grunted, but gave no other outside display of pain and instantly upped the ante. He grabbed the leg which the Amazon had used on him and threw him over his shoulder. Mousse was too surprised to react when the pigtailed boy fell on him in a frenzy of kicks and punches.

**  
**The Saotome youth had finally had enough and attacked now all out, his want for challenges be damned; Mousse was simply too delusional and too powerful, and he'd to take him down now before a chance-shot could endanger anyone. No games any more.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The look in Ranma's teal eyes had gone hard when he'd finally realised that Mousse could've killed his mates because he'd allowed it. He was undeniably stronger than Mousse, but did that entitle him to play with his opponent like a cat did with its prey? The answer was no, for the simple reason that mice could hardly employ attacks that destroyed planets.

**  
**He'd nearly botched it, and that thought made him angry. Ranma focussed the anger he felt at himself on Mousse and used all of his power when he attacked Mousse anew. Ranma didn't hold back in the slightest and the Amazon boy barely managed to block the first barrage of punches the Super Saiyan had thrown at him. He held his own just barely and only managed to carry out one single counter-attack that consisted of a roundhouse-kick-punch-blast combo. But Ranma shrugged all of these blows off like they were mosquito stings and continued his relentless offence. Mousse sensed from the drastic increase in the attacks' strength of his opponent that he might be overwhelmed soon. Desperate as he was he used everything in his arsenal against the other boy, ki-blasts, fists, the full monty, but nothing worked. Not even the finger-beam had any effect, and the resistance he offered seemed to only spur Ranma on.

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan attacked without pause and systematically weakened the Amazon's defences by striking what he perceived as vital areas. He'd just finished a combo of punches and kicks that ended with a massive punch to the chin that sent the other boy flying backwards when the Super Saiyan saw his chance to put an end to this fight. Drawing upon all of his speed he blurred and reappeared in Mousse's flightpath, stopped the flying body with his left knee and used his right foot to kick Mousse high into the sky. Ranma's expression remained impassive as he phased out of sight, and just the glint in his eyes had revealed that intended to do something nasty and painful.

**  
**Not a second later the Saotome youth had reappeared in Mousse's flight path, and he kicked the cursed Amazon boy downwards as hard as he could. Then he disappeared again and reappeared on the ground where he waited for the falling human-turned-Icejin. As soon as the flailing body was about to hit the ground Ranma stepped into its path and applied a brutal backbreaker that nearly did what it was named after. Mousse slid off of Ranma's knee in a world of hurt, and anyone who'd watched the fight knew that Mousse had lost. To add insult to injury Ranma threw Mousse's half-unconscious form into the wall of the Furinkan school building once again, and this time Mousse couldn't remove himself out of the indention he'd made.

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan phased in front of the cursed Amazon and reached for the pained Mousse; he lifted him forward and up by the throat with one hand. A ki-blast writhed in the palm of his right hand and was growing bigger and bigger, and the pigtailed Saiyan snarled in Mousse's bloodied face. "You know, I should really kill ya. Yeah. Ya threatened my mate, and no one does that without paying the price. Now prepare to die."

**  
**Ranma's SSJ-aura flared to life around him, and he got ready to shove the ki-blast in Mousse's face. "RANMA! DON'T KILL HIM!" yelled Nabiki above him.

**  
**The shout from the first-story window stopped him in his tracks, and his head turned around and upwards while Mousse dangled from his one-handed steel-grip. Ranma's teal eyes met Nabiki's brown eyes, and the emotion in them mesmerised him. "Don't kill him for me, Ranma. Please." his younger mate whispered, knowing that his keen hearing would pick it up.

**  
**Ranma looked into those brown eyes a few seconds later before coming to a decision. A smile played in the corner of his lips, and Ranma nodded nearly imperceptibly. "Endgame." was all he said before a single vicious punch to the face stole Mousse's consciousness. The fight was over.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Piccolo and Dende, who'd watched the fight avidly, saw how a golden glowing Ranma slowly made his way over to where the Amazons were standing. Both Nameks could see the looks of fright on their faces, and the little Kami mused that some of them would soon wet themselves should Ranma keep up this 'mask of doom' he'd slipped on his face. It was a truly frightening sight, and to look into those cold, expressionless eyes chilled one to the bone, for one had the distinct feeling to look into the eyes of a ruthless killer. And while Dende knew that Ranma would normally hesitate to kill anyone, regardless the circumstances, his Saiyan nature coupled with the fact that one of his mates had been threatened made him very dangerous right now.

**  
**"I know they would probably deserve it, but as Kami of Earth I can't stand back when a member of the Z-Fighters is about to kill seven women." Dende commented.

**  
**The taller Namek watched the approach of Ranma in his minds' eye. "I normally don't meddle in human affairs," 'much' he added mentally, "but I tend to agree, kid. It wouldn't look good if one of us slaughtered 'poor defenceless women' in front of a public school. Get a hold on me, I'll teleport us over." the gruff Namek said.

**  
**Dende did just that, and seconds later the two Nameks were gone from the lookout.

**  
**-.-

**  
**One hundred miles to the South one Ranma Saotome slowly advanced on his prey. He'd promised the old ghoul to settle the score between them, and that was exactly what he intended to do; to scare her and her groupies shitless he used a variant of the Demon-head technique Soun was apparently so fond of using. He wasn't sure of its immediate effects in his SSJ-state, but in his normal form it had looked pretty darn scaring.

**  
**Gauging from the looks on the Amazon's faces it had to be effective, for the five women looked about ready to run for the hills. **'One sec,'** Ranma thought as his mind caught up to that fact, **'five? There were seven of them plus pus-face here, so where is the rest?'**

**  
**His anger flared and due to this his SSJ-aura even increased in size. "Old ghoul!" he yelled, covering the distance between them in a second so that he seemed to reappear in her face, "Where the heck are the other two bitches? Have you sent them on a mission to capture my friends? Answer!" he bellowed.

**  
**Cologne gulped, but one of her charges obviously didn't possess enough common sense to recognise just how close they were to becoming ashes. "How dare you speak to us this way, outsider! I punish you!" the girl, Xian-Xa yelled, swinging a haymaker at him with a sword.

**  
**Ranma growled, and a quick ki-blast reduced the sword to nothingness. "Next time this will be your arm. Now go and play with your dolls, blondie." he snarled viciously, locking his eyes on the Elder.

**  
**Two of the other girls made moves to attack him, but this time the Elder shook her head. "Stay down, you fools. Don't you see that he could kill us all in a second if he wanted to?"

**  
**"But Elder," Lan-Lan protested, "he just mere male! He inferior to us!"

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan let loose a barking laugh before Cologne could answer, and one second later he had her bonborries in hands and crushed them slowly. "You're very foolish if you hold on to your believed superiority despite proof to the contrary, little girl. Now shut yer bloody trap while I deal with yer Elder. Got that?" he asked with his most intimidating glare, to which added his 'mask of doom' for effect.

**  
**The 'poor' Amazon girl felt herself nodding involuntarily, and Ranma focussed on Cologne once more. "Do I have to check for myself or are you going to tell if I'm right? Did you send two of your girls out to capture Akane and Nabiki?" he asked with undisguised threat.

**  
**"Yes, I did, Saotome Ranma." the Elder conceded.

**  
**Ranma snarled in answer. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot." he spat, balls of yellow-green energy writhing in both his palms, growing bigger by the second.

**  
**"Because you are no killer, Ranma." said a new voice that made the Saotome youth whirl around.

**  
**"Dende!" Ranma exclaimed, "And Piccolo! What are you two doing here? I mean, fancy meeting you here, but I have some business to attend to."

**  
**"We know, Ranma. But killing them won't solve the problem. If you kill them," Dende gestured to the five Amazons, "what then? I can give you the answer. You would have to eliminate the whole Amazon tribe to get your peace and quiet. Is that something you want, Ranma?"

**  
**"Stay down if you know what's good for you, boy!" could be heard from several yards behind them. Heads turned while Ranma was still engrossed in contemplations, and they could see that Piccolo had his teeth bared and aura flared, effectively cowing Mousse into submission by this display of pure power.

**  
**"Don't worry about the Amazon boy, Ranma. Piccolo is handling the situation. Now back to the question at hand. What would you do?" Dende asked again.

**  
**"Who is you to interfere, outsider?" one of the Amazon girls asked, pulling a sword out of nowhere.

**  
**The Kami of Earth smiled and brought out his aura, and a feeling of power and commanding authority swept over them. Cologne's eyes widened in an instant. "Kami." she breathed.

**  
**"Exactly." Dende said. "Your handling of the situation has been very unwise, Elder Cologne."

**  
**"You can say that again." Ranma snorted. "If my friends have been harmed no one will be able to hold me back from tearing you apart. Limb from limb." he added with a threatening growl. "Not even Kami."

**  
**"Don't!" the Elder commanded as her four charges tried to draw their weapons. "Am I only surrounded by incompetence? A warrior realises when she is outmatched, so stash your weapons, foolish younglings!"

**  
**"Good. That's a start." Dende commented. "Ranma," he said, looking at the young Saiyan, "I'm sure your friends are safe."

**  
**Ranma met his eye. "I sure hope so, Dende. For them. Now excuse me while I investigate if she" he glared at the Elder, "did something that gives me an excuse."

**  
**-.-

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan had flown about half the distance to the school-building when he saw Ryo-chan, Akane and Nabiki heading his way. A large grin split Ranma's face as he saw that Ryo-chan was in her SSJ-form, and carrying two unconscious Amazon girls on her shoulders to boot.

**  
**Inwardly whooping with joy due to the fact that they and especially Nabs were safe he touched down in front of the girls who came to a stop in front of him, large grins on their faces. "Very good job." he commented with a look at the beaten and bruised Amazons.

**  
**"Aww, it was mostly Ryo-chan who did the dirty work. Akane's mallet helped out too, but that Super Saiyan transformation of Ryo-chan really stole the thunder of those bitches." Nabiki commented.

**  
**"Oh I don't know, sis, that high kick of yours was nothing to laugh at." Akane commented. "Sure as hell surprised that blonde bimbo."

**  
**"Just luck. And a good sensei." she said, smiling at Ranma, who smiled right back.

**  
**"Good job you all. Especially you, Ryo. I knew you would be able to handle everything." Ranma said with a grin.

**  
**Ryo-chan cracked her knuckles. "Sure thing, Saotome." she smirked. "Those girls were hardly a challenge, only sprouting 'Outsider girl, you I kill!'. Once I had liberated them of their weapons dealing with them was easier than stealing a lollipop from a newborn. Pathetic girls, believing that they're better than anyone; but they've to hide behind their foolhardy laws to threaten others into submission. How wretched is that?"

**  
**"Actually, I can see the logic in that." Nabiki said, drawing all eyes upon her. "Think about it. If you have a law that states that any outsider male who manages to defeat an Amazon, seemingly regardless of if the outsider agrees to the challenge or not, and another law that states that you have to kill any outsider girl that manages to defeat an Amazon you make yourself damn near unassailable. Other tribes would surely think twice about attacking, and any poor foreign sod who lands in the village would be fair game. Quite clever, that."

**  
**Ranma growled. "If they try that with me again I'll turn their village into a crater. No questions asked." he promised coldly. "No one threatens my girl and gets away with it."

**  
**Ryo-chan cracked her knuckles. "And if any of those other chicks over there dare to yell 'Outsider girl, you I kill!' I'll strangle them and kick them to Mars so that the Martians can have a shot at them."

**  
**Akane brandished her mallet. "We shall see what they say once we dump these girls at their feet. It's about time that this nonsense is over."

**  
**"Couldn't agree more." Ranma growled. "I would never have thought that these crazy chicks would be obsessed enough to follow me all the way to Japan. Quite touched in the head, ain't they?"

**  
**"Too true, Ranma. But I would like to get this over and done with, and if we want to have them shipped out of the country by evening we should get cracking." Nabiki said.

**  
**"What are we waiting for, then?" Ryo-chan asked and began marching into the direction where two Nameks were holding five Amazons and one human-turned-Icejin in check.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Elder Cologne managed to hold her disappointment in check when she saw that her backup-plan had failed, and that obviously rather spectacularly. As she surveyed the outsider girl that was carrying two of her apparently unconscious charges on her shoulders she immediately noticed the similarities between this girl and her new son-in-law. Yes, taking that into account it was no wonder that Bing-Bing and Lin-Lin had failed.

**  
**"I believe those are yours." Ryo-chan said with contempt as she dropped the unconscious girls to the ground.

**  
**Which was something that the other girls didn't take well to. Lan-Lan drew her bonborries. "Outsider girl, you I kill!" she yelled and swung her weapons at the Saiyan girl.

**  
**Ryo-chan glared at the offending girl with contempt, and two seconds later Lan-Lan was disarmed and dangled from a steel-grip. "If any of you yell 'Outsider girl, you I kill!' ever again in my presence I'll personally strangle all of you till you're unconscious, and then I'll kick you to Pluto. Got me?" she growled, her SSJ-aura flaring around her.

**  
**"I thought you wanted to kick them to Mars so that the Martians could have fun with them?" Nabiki asked, feigning curiosity.

**  
**"Details, details." Ryo-chan said to Nabiki, before drilling holes into the Amazon girl. "Have… You… Understood… What… I… Said?" she growled, emphasising each word.

**  
**Lan-Lan barely avoided shitting herself and nodded slowly; a puzzled Akane looked at Ranma. "What got into her?"

**  
**Ranma shrugged. "Saiyan temper. Those girls can count themselves lucky that Ryo kept hers, otherwise... well, let's just say it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Vegeta can tell you stories about cases of 'lost temper' that would turn your stomach."

**  
**Akane sweatdropped, and while Ryo-chan used the opportunity to glare at Lan-Lan one last time before she planned to let go of the Amazon three Amazons made moves to draw their weapons to aid their sister.

**  
**Cologne saw this of course and smacked her forehead. ° Stop this instant, young fools! ° she yelled, effectively halting the three girls in their tracks. ° Are you so hell-bent on getting yourselves killed? You have witnessed just as much as I that we are outmatched! Haven't they taught you any battle-tactics in the village? ° she bellowed in Chinese.

**  
**"But great-grandmother, sisters only do what tribal law says. Must kill outsider girl and bring Airen back to village!" Shampoo exclaimed.

**  
**Twin growls drew her and the attention of everyone on Ranma and Ryo-chan, and four Amazon girls gulped when they saw writhing balls of ki in the palms of both Saiyans. "Wanna bet on that?" both growled at the same time, making the girls flinch.

**  
**Shampoo stood her ground, however. "Is tribal law, and law everything." she stated confidently.

**  
**Nabiki snorted. "Your tribal laws have no meaning in this country. They're a direct affront to Japanese laws, international laws and several conventions I can name, and I'm pretty sure Beijing wouldn't be too thrilled either." she stated frostily.

**  
**"Yeah!" the other three teens agreed.

**  
**Cologne smiled, much to their surprise. "Do you really think I would have travelled to a foreign country without coming prepared? I have ambassador status and enjoy diplomatic immunity. Beijing doesn't care what I do, or have your petitions against my country had any success?" she asked, her smile turning nasty.

**  
**This came unexpected for the teens, and seeing as they were too stunned to come up with a retort Piccolo decided to butt in. To his immense surprise he was beaten to the punch by someone wholly unexpected. Vegeta, who'd watched the going-ons from the rooftop, deemed some good old intimidation necessary, seeing as his new subjects were obviously not willing or experienced enough to handle the situation correctly. He deactivated the cloak and the ki-suppressor and seemed to appear out of nowhere.

**  
**The Amazon girls were shocked shitless by this and behaved according to their usual behavioural patterns; read, they drew their assorted weaponry instinctively. Vegeta's face contorted in anger and the Saiyan Prince quickly powered up to full strength with a growl. His power-up had the effect that it sent the girls careening to the ground, and on a side-note, Piccolo had to grab Dende so that the little Kami didn't lose his footing. It was quite a funny sight, and despite the seriousness of the situation, Ranma couldn't suppress a snort of amusement. Cologne wasn't amused at all. Yet another super-powerful being had appeared, and this one's power surpassed even that of Saotome Ranma. **'I should've stayed in the village…'** were her morose thoughts as she watched how her charges got to their feet awkwardly.

**  
**The Prince of all Saiyans on his part was busy with seizing the Amazon girls with his patented death-glare, his SSJ-aura flaring around him. "If any of you little girls wave your toys in front of the Prince of all Saiyans again it will be your funeral. Understood?" he asked with all the pleasantness of a nuclear weapon short before detonation.

**  
**One of the girls wanted to speak up, but Cologne bopped her on the head. "Foolish girl, didn't they teach you anything in the village?" the Elder bellowed, and Lun-Lun, the girl in question, lowered her head in shame. Cologne assessed Vegeta, and her headache grew. This one was even stronger than Ranma, and from the look in his eyes a lot more ruthless. "What do you want?" she finally asked.

**  
**Vegeta smirked nastily, and Ranma knew in an instant that this was going to get good. "This is not a matter of what I want, but what will happen." the Saiyan Prince stated, and the steel in his voice left no room for objections. "I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, and as such those two," he glanced at Ranma and Ryo-chan, "are my subjects. You will refrain from attacking or harassing them and everyone around them, or I'll find your base and will turn it into molten glass."

**  
**"You have got to be joking!" Cologne exclaimed, shocked. However, one look at the Saiyan Prince convinced her otherwise, for in Vegeta's eyes she saw nothing but the cold promise to do exactly what he'd promised. "My tribe would..."

**  
**"Die." Piccolo interjected calmly. The Namek had lost his patience with Mousse and had beaten the boy senseless; he'd walked over with the cursed boy slung over his shoulder once Vegeta had made his appearance and dropped Mousse in front of the Elder. "Vegeta destroyed entire planets and civilisations before without a hint of remorse, your so called tribe would be nothing but a mere footnote."

**  
**Vegeta smirked nastily, and Cologne paled further. "What _are_ you?"

**  
**"Your death if you breathe the wrong way. I'm also someone who's a lot more ruthless than you'll ever be, human." the Saiyan Prince answered with a cold glare. "And if one of your girls so much as moves in a way I don't like I'll have to start removing limbs. Which would be such a waste." he smirked nastily.

**  
**The four Amazon girls looked at each other and gulped, and two of them held their stirring comrades down and explained to them what had happened up till now. The formerly unconscious girls looked disbelieving at first, but at seeing SSJ Vegeta and the power he was exuding they had no other choice but to believe their sisters. "What now?" one girl asked.

**  
**"Exactly that is the question." Ranma commented, crossing his arms over the chest. "What are we going to do with you?"

**to be continued**...

**  
**

**  
Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board. **

**  
**Sorry for the minor cliffhanger. But I had to end it here or it'd have grown even longer.

Some explanations: yes, Mousse was cursed to become an Icejin. This was decided very early on in the story, and I want to convey my heartfelt thanks to Innortal for his input pertaining that matter.

I know I painted Mousse in a very bad light, so sorry to all the Mousse fans out there; but keep in mind, he was willing to go to any length in the series to get rid of Ranma (trying to turn Akane into a duck after abducting her comes to mind, as well as several other situations). I honestly believe that he'd do anything to get 'his Shampoo'. But that's just me.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s): **

**  
**Dragon Man 180, Silverscale, psycotic boy, Underdark Ranger, JohnnyG, nissepisse, Innortal, Jetflash, Neon King 4, borg rabbit, Cloud1239999, Amenita Virosa, Martrex, AZant, dennisud, Mythic chaos, ChaosRune, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, anon, ranger5, Rogue1615, Jim Ohki, RockBane, ss4-link, Son Oliver, Dumbledork, sadfru, Serigala Keramat, Wonderbee31, bissek, Emerald Dark Knight, ..., Xtor49, ninofchaos, DBGT Goku, Dragonheart7373, Exarikun, Jago Li Son Shiranui, Bobboky, Neon-Ronin, Anime-Freak317, Lord Oberon, screaming dean, mike, Saiyan Negi Springfield, Talent Scout, qminster, Rejhan, maniac, Peter kim, Ranko

**  
You can find the Q&A section for the last chapter at my Yahoo group, as usual.**


	21. Diplomacy? Who gives a damn!

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 19**

**  
**Three Super Saiyans, two Nameks, one of them the acting Kami of Earth, two Tendo sisters and eight Amazons including the human-turned Icejin Mousse, who was still being held in check by Piccolo were congregated in the empty lot behind Furinkan High. Congregated was probably too mild a term, seeing as the Amazons were practically captives of the Z-Fighters. Few moments ago Ranma Saotome had asked a simple but at the same time very complex question: "What are we going to do with you?"

**  
**For the warriors among the Z-Fighters, and that included everyone except Dende, the answer was simple: punishment in form of a thorough and good beating and shipment back to China with the warning to never come back, or their village would be reduced to a crater of radioactive glass. But the opinions among the warriors varied, and instant termination as favoured by Vegeta, Piccolo and maybe Ranma wasn't ruled out yet.

**  
**For Dende things were not as easy; he was also of the opinion that punishment was due, but he had rules to follow. If the Amazons were allowed to stay in Japan and were protected by diplomatic immunity, and this had been confirmed through his examinations a few moments ago, then he and the others could do little more than utter threats. Japan was a free country after all, and the Amazons had a right to be here.

**  
**"As much as I wish it weren't so, but the Elder has spoken the truth. She _has_ ambassador status, and they are allowed to stay in Japan." he began.

**  
**Cologne smirked. "The law is on our side, and you can't do anything about it."

**  
**"The _law_." Ranma spat angrily. "You hide behind laws to your convenience, and when your targets fight back despite your clever laws you claim foul play. Pathetic."

**  
**"And you have broken several laws yourself, even though your diplomatic immunity might cover some of it. But attempted first degree murder in several cases will hardly be overlooked." Ryo-chan stated.

**  
**Cologne just waved it away. "You're not well informed, youngling. Diplomatic immunity covers _everything_. That aside, our lawyers are the best. You wouldn't stand a chance in court." she said, and her charges looked smug.

**  
**"Court? Do you really think we would limit ourselves to the courts? Do you really think we would sit by idly and let you walk all over us? I may have stopped Ranma once, but this idiot of yours is a danger to us; if he gets out of control I won't hold Ranma back a second time." Nabiki said, leaning into the pigtailed Saiyan.

**  
**Shampoo, who'd just watched the talk didn't like that one bit, but a bop on the head courtesy of the gnarled staff of her great-grandmother stopped her. ° _Stop being foolish, Xian. I'm in the middle of negotiations over your future husband, I have no time for your childish antics. Saotome Ranma will be yours once I am finished convincing them that our laws are superior, this little girl is of no consequence. Have you understood?_ °

**  
**The purple-haired Amazon nodded. ° _Yes, great-grandmother. But if she turns out to be an obstacle I'll treat her as such._ °

**  
**Cologne nodded. The old matriarch switched her attention back to the matters at hand, and noticed that while the girl called Ryo-chan and Akane still watched her, the others seemed to be involved in a conversation of their own. How rude!

**  
**"Why did you stop him in the first place, onna?" she heard the one called Vegeta ask the girl with the bowlcut in an inquiring tone. "It would have saved you a headache if you hadn't. Enemies that are dead won't come back stronger, aware of your tactics, strengths and weaknesses like those that have been spared."

**  
**"I did it for a simple reason: I didn't want that Ranma has to become a killer over them." Nabiki replied, glancing at the Amazons. "It's as Dende-sama said: Ranma would have had to kill the _whole_ _tribe_. I don't like the present situation one bit either, but eliminating the tribe would have been a price I would only be willing to pay if they" she glanced at the Amazons, "turn out to be unteachable."

**  
**Cologne bristled. "Little girl, you presume to call the Chinese Amazons, the heroic tribe of women warriors unteachable? We look back on three-thousand years of proud Amazon history, we have developed martial arts techniques you could only dream of and survived overwhelming odds. And you dare to call us unteachable? You are a few hundred years too young to presume to do that."

**  
**Vegeta glared at the Elder. "Quiet, you. Your petty human pride is on the verge of killing you, and I would be all too glad to fulfil your deathwish." he snarled with electricity coursing around his body.

**  
**Dende sighed. "Let us try to resolve this problem like reasonable adults, please."

**  
**"That's the problem, Dende-sama. They," Nabiki glanced at the Amazons, "aren't behaving reasonable as we would define it. They seem to be so used to getting what they want that they can't deal with opponents who defy them, and it might just be that their only response to that is an attempt to overcome the obstacles. And to them _we_ are obstacles."

**  
**Piccolo nodded. "She's right, kid. I have encountered stubborn people before," he said and mouthed something that sounded like 'Goku', "but they seem to be ridiculously set in their ways. History has shown what happens to those who don't adapt," he materialised a twig, "they break." he finished and snapped the twig in two.

**  
**Ryo-chan fixed a surprised Cologne with a stare. "Your fancy martial arts techniques and three-thousand years of Amazon history might have been enough to deal with whatever enemies you have faced up till now, but if ya gonna keep on pestering us we're gonna show you what good those techniques and yer history are against Super Saiyans." she said, and her flaring aura filled the air with power. "So ya better relent or else."

**  
**"What she said." agreed Ranma.

**  
**Nabiki looked at the Saiyan Prince. "As long as they're after Ranma they put my family and me at risk, and the safety of my family is _very_ important to me. But I believe there must be a solution other than wiping them off the map, Prince Vegeta. They have now seen that there're powers greater than them, and if _that_ doesn't wake them up to reality then it might really be too late for them."

**  
**Cologne turned ash-grey as the implications of that statement hit her, and noticed the gleam that appeared in Vegeta's eyes with dread, but her soul of ice helped her out. Those were the good guys, and most of them were males. They'd put on a good show, but like most males they were all bark and no bite, the Elder assumed. They just had to stand their ground, and they'd come out on top with their prize. The laws were on their side, they couldn't harm a hair on their bodies without facing serious repercussions.

**  
**Vegeta had turned his head to Nabiki in the meantime, and was eyeing her up intently. A short while later the Saiyan Prince nodded in a satisfied way. "I see. You didn't stop him because you're too soft or because you can't hack with a little blood." he said with a nasty grin. "You care a great deal for your mate, mate of Ranma. You want to spare him from dirtying his hands, and I understand that. It's not my modus operandi and I would rather have eliminated them, but we will try your way first. Against my better judgement."

**  
**Nabiki allowed a smile to creep onto her face as she leaned more into Ranma. She knew she'd witnessed something out of the ordinary for the Z-Fighters in general and Vegeta in particular, it was obvious from the facial expression of Dende. Piccolo concealed his emotions much better, but the little Kami was easy to read. "Thank you, Prince Vegeta."

**  
**Vegeta inclined his head imperceptibly and surveyed the Amazons. "The brat made a good choice." he smirked.

**  
**Ranma smiled at Nabiki before his glare drilled holes into Cologne. "Before ya get the wrong impression, I ain't a softie just cos I listened to Nabs. I don't like killin', but I know there're times when it's necessary. It's a nice ideal ta think that good will always triumph over evil and all that," he said, ignoring the Amazon's protests at his choice of words, "but its totally idiotic ta believe that's gonna happen without soiling yer hands."

**  
**His stare hardened. "For Nabs sake I'm gonna give ya a chance. Change yer ways, or else. I want that ya understand one thing: yer fuckin' laws can all go and screw themselves, if ya don't stop pestering me 'n my friends no one's gonna hold me back. I'll protect those dear ta me, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes ta ensure that."

**  
**Cologne's soul of ice was working overtime as the Elder fought to hold her ground. "We acted on tribal law, and we operate under diplomatic immunity. You can do nothing to us without facing the consequences." Elder Cologne said.

**  
**"Consequences, hah!" Vegeta scoffed.

**  
**"Vegeta, lets try to solve this civilly, please." Dende said, stopping the Saiyan Prince before he'd finish what Ranma had begun despite the assurance he'd given Nabiki.

**  
**The Kami of Earth focussed on Cologne. "It may be that our laws can't get a hold of you, but fact remains that you attacked two members of the Z-Fighters, and friends of us. In one case with intent to kill. And we don't take lightly to that." he said in a scolding tone.

**  
**"And what do you want to do about it?" Cologne asked smugly; the Elder had overcome her awe at being in the presence of kami, for it had turned out that the actual kami held little in ways of physical power, and someone who wasn't versed in the art didn't deserve respect, even if he was kami.

**  
**Piccolo spoke up in Dende's stead, and the tall Namek smirked evilly. "Your tribe praises itself on its martial arts prowess, I can see that clearly." he mused; diplomacy was obviously not working on those stubborn women, and the time was right for some undisguised threats.

**  
**"So?" Cologne asked.

**  
**"I can't believe I overlooked you all those years ago." Piccolo said fake-contemplatively, his eyes narrowing.

**  
**"Huh? What do ya mean, Piccolo?" Ranma asked.

**  
**"I eliminated all martial artists that might have endangered my plans for world domination several years ago. How I could have missed your tribe is beyond me. Maybe I should correct my oversight." the tall Namek mused.

**  
**The Amazons and the Tendo sisters looked shocked. "W-world domination? Martial Artists… eliminated?" Cologne asked shakily, now not so sure any more if her analysis of these warriors had been correct. That statement had sounded too truthful for her taste.

**  
**"Aren't you one of the good guys?" Akane asked with a careful expression.

**  
**"I've given up on my plans for world domination. Too much bureaucracy." Piccolo replied. "Does that mean I'm a goody two shoes hero? No. Does that mean I would hesitate to kill them all?" he asked with a narrowing glance at the Amazons. "Hardly."

**  
**"Ugly green man, tribe would..." Shampoo began.

**  
**"Die." Piccolo spat with bared fangs as he appeared three feet above her head with large ki-blasts in both palms.

**  
**Mousse growled angrily at seeing his Shampoo threatened, but he hadn't recovered yet and could do nothing. **'I hope the old mummy doesn't screw it up. The enemy is too strong right now, a tactical retreat would be best. But knowing her she'll be stubborn about it. Stupid Elders, always thinking they know everything. But if anything were to happen to my Shampoo I couldn't bear it, so she better swallow her stupid pride if that's necessary.'**

**  
**Cologne though was far from even thinking of a tactical retreat. "You're bluffing. Your aura indicates that you're one of the good guys, and good guys don't kill the perceived bad guys." she said confidently.

**  
**Piccolo smirked as he reappeared on the ground. "I might help the forces of good on occasion, but that doesn't mean I share their ideals. I'll wipe you and your tribe out in a heartbeat if it's necessary. We're facing enough threats from the outside, threats from the inside won't be tolerated. Besides, my aura is balanced because I want it to." he said with a toothy grin as he shifted said aura.

**  
**Cologne nearly lost her composure as evil intent flooded her senses, evil intent coupled with more than enough power to make come true what the Namek had said. "Goddess…" she breathed.

**  
**"I have to disappoint you, Elder, there is no such thing as a 'Goddess'. The so called 'Goddess' your tribe seems to worship, Aphrodite, is nothing more than a myth made up by humans. The only 'Gods' are the Kai." Dende explained.

**  
**"No so called heavenly help for the brave tribe of women warriors. Too too bad." Akane teased.

**  
**Ryo-chan nodded. "And there stand a selected few of the precious tribe of heroic women warriors… though their wounds are minimal, theirs pride may never heal! Hah hah."

**  
**"How dare you make a mockery of us!" Cologne exclaimed, her pride getting the better of her and making her forget which overwhelming odds she faced.

**  
**Ranma snorted. "You were doin' a damn fine job by yerself. As fer referring to yourself as the 'perceived bad guys', fuck on perceived. If you continue to harass me or my mate I'll fucking tear you apart. I'll make it a race with Vegeta and Piccolo who'll wipe you from the maps first. You have threatened my mate once, that won't happen a second time." he snarled. "Doncha forget, I know where your tribe lives."

**  
**Nabiki had stars in her eyes due to the compassion and feeling Ranma had shown to her with his words, but even in her happy state she didn't miss Shampoo's look.

**  
**"Airen already has mate!" her bubbly voice exclaimed as she latched herself on Ranma's lips, giving him a hard kiss. "I is wife, so no tearing apart sisters."

**  
**Ranma had been too stunned by Shampoo's actions to do much of anything, but if looks could kill Nabiki's deathglare would have killed the Amazon a dozen times over. To make matters worse, Cologne cackled. "There. The Kiss of Marriage has been given, Saotome Ranma is now officially the husband of my great-granddaughter."

**  
**Mousse made protesting noises from the ground as Piccolo held him down, and Ranma as well as everyone else aside from Vegeta had varying looks of shock and anger on their faces. "WHAT!" Ranma and Nabiki exclaimed together. "You old hag…" the pigtailed Saiyan sputtered angrily. "If you think I'll bow down to yer wishes just cos yer Shampoo gave me a kiss yer dead wrong."

**  
**"The contrary, sonny. I take the laws of my tribe with me wherever I go, being an ambassador. I could demand your extradition, and I _will_ do that if I must." Cologne stated with a grin.

**  
**"They still don't see the consequences of their actions." Piccolo snorted. "And they've no idea with whom they're really dealing."

**  
**Vegeta snorted as well. "I have to agree, Namek. They're even denser than Kakkarott, and that's saying something."

**  
**"What do you say, Vegeta? Going from diplomacy to threats to a practical demonstration?" Piccolo suggested, smirking evilly.

**  
**The Saiyan Prince looked at the tall Namek, a barely visible grin playing in the right corner of his mouth. "I promised the mate of the brat that I would give her approach a chance. I can still blast them to the next dimension if diplomacy and threats fail."

**  
**Cologne bristled. "You're bluffing. Your own laws ensure that you can do nothing to us."

**  
**Piccolo shook his head in amusement. "They still believe we're operating within the scope of so called 'laws'. Is that because they can't imagine that someone other than they gives a shit on laws?" he mused as he trained his eyes on Cologne.

**  
**His lips curled into a nasty grin that left his fangs bared. "Say, isn't it an unsettling feeling if your advantage that you can do anything you please because of your 'laws' is taken away from you just because the other side doesn't care?"

**  
**Vegeta snorted in amusement and fixed Cologne with his teal eyes. The Namek's casual comment had made quite an impact, he could see it in the eyes of the stubborn old human woman. His own eyes narrowed until they were as cold as the vacuum of space.

**  
**Ranma, who'd been about to butt in to add his own two cents to what Piccolo had said reigned himself in as he saw how Vegeta stared the Elder down; it might be his peace and quiet that was hanging in the line as well as the safety of his mates, but Vegeta would be able to deal with the old hag much more efficiently than he could hope to; the Saiyan Prince was a right block of ice, and his coldness would hopefully fry the Amazon's brains.

**  
**"I'll explain it to you one more time, seeing as your obvious old age made your brain rot. Onna, I gave you the clear warning that I _would_ reduce your precious village to ashes if you continue to pester my subjects, their families and friends. Without remorse. See this house over there?" the Saiyan Prince asked with a nasty grin.

**  
**Cologne paled, having a hunch were this was headed. "The one over there?"

**  
**Vegeta's grin grew even nastier. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he exclaimed, and a slow blast of blue ki flew straight at the house. Two seconds later it made contact and detonated in a huge explosion, sending debris everywhere.

**  
**"There could have been people in there! Maybe there were!" Akane exclaimed in shock.

**  
**Even Nabiki had been shocked by this display of ruthlessness. "I really hope no one was in there…" she'd muttered at the same time as her sister.

**  
**Ranma caught Akane's and Nabiki's eyes and shook his head. "It doesn't matter." he said, shocking not just the Amazons.

**  
**"B-but…" Akane stammered; Nabiki whereas had caught on to what Ranma had intended when he'd shaken his head and played the part of the shocked and scandalised girl who'd found out how her boyfriend really was perfectly.

**  
**Ryo-chan laid a hand on Akane's arm. "Everything's okay, Akane." she whispered into the other girls ear in a way that looked as if she'd console the dark-blue-haired girl. "Continue acting shocked so that the bitches don't notice a thing."

**  
**The youngest Tendo sister had caught on and stared in what appeared to be shock at the Saiyan Prince. Said Prince had fixed Cologne with a cold look. "This was the slowest and weakest version, and you would have no hopes of stopping even that. So if you have a deathwish, and I _hope_ you do, you'll find out what the strongest version does." he finished, a cruel smirk adding to his cold look.

**  
**"To make that perfectly clear, I don't care about these weak human laws you hide behind, so if you attack my subjects again the promised consequences _will_ be enacted."

**  
**Vegeta fired another Big Bang attack at a nearby oak tree, and the twelve metre tall majestic tree was blown to smithereens. This version of his trademark attack had been about thrice as strong as the first, and the power contained in the blast could still be felt in the air. "Ashes to ashes." he said coldly, his teal eyes fixing upon Cologne like a hawk would fix a mouse.

**  
**"Goddess..." one of the Amazon girls breathed, shocked.

**  
**Elder Cologne couldn't fault her. She had now _understood_ that this Prince Vegeta meant business. His coldness and ruthlessness weren't just a mask, it was his real self. The Elder recognised a warrior when she saw one, and after getting a glimpse at Vegeta's real self she could tell that he was as ruthless as they got; he _would_ make good on his promise and wipe out the tribe without a second thought. This was _very_ unsettling and made a change in plans necessary. Should they try to eliminate Vegeta by whatever means and succeed their village was also doomed; she'd no illusions that the retribution for this would see to the certain end of the tribe. Not even Mousse would be able to save them, that much was obvious. The power of the green man alone dwarfed Mousse's, and this Vegeta was even stronger. She'd struck into a real hornets nest this time.

**  
**"I see you have finally understood. Good." Vegeta commented with a cold smirk. "It took you long enough."

**  
**"You would really have no qualms about eradicating a village full of people?" Akane asked incredulously.

**  
**Vegeta looked at her, his teal eyes hard and unblinking. "None. Those who have made the enmity of the Saiyan Prince can't expect mercy nor will they receive it." he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

**  
**"I... see." Akane said, a tad bit unsettled.

**  
**The Amazons obviously did too. "Seeing as I have no other choice I'll agree to remove the Kiss of Death." Cologne finally conceded.

**  
**"But great-grandmother, is law! Nothing more important than law!" Shampoo cried.

**  
**"The survival of the tribe is, child." Cologne said softly.

**  
**While Ryo-chan was at least partially satisfied with this Ranma was not at all. "What about the Kiss of Marriage? I am already promised, and I have got zero interest to be dragged to your village." the pigtailed Saiyan growled.

**  
**Cologne looked at him. "I don't have the authority to revoke the Kiss of Marriage. But..."

**  
**"WHAT!" Ranma growled, and registered with half an ear that Nabiki had yelled the same. "Why is that?" he growled threateningly, his SSJ-aura flaring around him.

**  
**The Elder had to fight hard to keep her countenance in face of so much power directed at her, and angry power at that. "The Kiss of Death must be easily revocable in case the tribe wants to make peace. But a removal of the Kiss of Marriage needs the approval of the whole council before it can be removed."

**  
**"Why is that?" Ranma repeated with a growl, his aura flaring dangerously as it expanded.

**  
**"Has an outsider male become an Airen of an Amazon the tribe has an active interest to bring the individual into the tribe, as it is in our best interest to integrate his genes into our gene-pool. 'The one who defeats a warrior maiden of the Joketsuzoku is worthy.'" she quoted.

**  
**"I see." Nabiki quipped. "You pick what's best for you, the consequences for others be damned."

**  
**Cologne nodded. "In essence, yes."

**  
**"But now that the consequences have caught up with you, you will have to choose a different course of action." Dende said. "We can't and won't tolerate that one of us is forced into something he doesn't want."

**  
**"But Airen wants Shampoo! Shampoo know he want to come to village with Shampoo! How he could not?" the purple-haired Amazon asked incredulously.

**  
**"How do _you_ know what _I_ want?" Ranma snarled, ignoring the guttural growl from Mousse.

**  
**"Ranma is Airen, and Shampoo knows that he wants to come to village with Shampoo where we make strong daughters." the Amazon stated confidently, flaunting her assets in front of the pigtailed Saiyan.

**  
**The Saotome youth had to suppress the hormonal reaction to the sexy display ruthlessly. "Read from my lips: no. I already have my eyes set on someone else." he said, and added "Two someone's in fact." as a whisper.

**  
**Nabiki barely suppressed a blush, but it didn't do much good that she did; for Shampoo had the confirmation of her suspicion, and she reacted quite violently. "I knew! You _is_ obstacle! Shampoo kill!" she screamed as she jumped at Nabiki, her bonborries poised for strike.

**  
**Akane and Ryo-chan were about to spring into action, but they stopped themselves when they saw Ranma blur. Shampoo's weapons clattered to the ground a few seconds later, damaged beyond repair. No one dared to move as Ranma's power filled the air, and the pigtailed Super Saiyan towered over the downed Amazon. Mousse wasn't able to bear seeing his Shampoo hurt and exploded into action.

**  
**With a yell of "Saotome, you fiend! How dare you hurt my Shampoo!" he flung himself at the SSJ, his anger giving him the power to unleash an attack on the Saotome youth despite the wounds he'd suffered from.

**  
**Ranma was in absolutely no mood to deal with the cursed Amazon. He sidestepped Mousse's punch effortlessly, ducked the follow-up and slammed his right fist hard into Mousse's left elbow. The resulting loud crunch from said appendage caused just about everyone to grit their teeth, and the face of the cursed Amazon contorted in pain as his brain caught up to the signals his shattered humerus sent. Mousse wasn't in pain for long, for twin balls of ki to the face stole his consciousness as efficiently as a ten-ton hammer. "Attack me again and I'm gonna show ya who's the obstacle."

**  
**The pigtailed SSJ turned around and glared at the still downed Shampoo with a look of pure ice. "If you attack Nabs ever again, if you so much as _touch_ any of my friends you'll see what happens when I blow my top. To make it perfectly clear, no, I won't come to your village, no, I won't be your husband, and finally, no, I don't love you. Got that?"

**  
**Shampoo lost her composure at that, and tears glistened in her eyes. "Why not love Shampoo, Airen? Shampoo loves you!"

**  
**Ranma looked Shampoo in the eye and glared. "No, you don't love me. Heck, you don't even _know_ me! You love the idea that I defeated you, and your secret weapon. Look, I could never love someone who tries to force me into something I don't want. You hunted me in China, and you even chased me all the way to Japan to claim me as your prize. But I ain't no prize, not for you or anyone else. I'm a person, and I have my own dreams and wishes, Kami-sama damn it!" he vented.

**  
**He looked at Shampoo, now a bit calmer. "I am not your Airen, and I don't intend to be. You're a beautiful girl and tough warrior, but I must decline."

**  
**Shampoo hung her head in sadness, and looked up with a cute pout a few moments later. "But…"

**  
**"No buts. I ain't your Airen and I ain't gonna be. _Ever_. You," he glared at Cologne, "will resolve the Kiss as soon as possible and I might let you return to China intact. Now get cracking!" he commanded.

**  
**Cologne inclined her head, seemingly in affirmation, much to the surprise of her charges; but inwardly she had other plans, and she'd get the time she needed. "We will. But we need time to set up a base of operations so that we can get everything under way. And no, travelling back to China would take even longer, even considering the possibilities we have."

**  
**"We understand." Dende said, although it was glaringly obvious that at least Ranma and the girls were quite discontent with the situation.

**  
**"See to it that your little girls behave in the meantime, onna." Vegeta said; the 'little girls' in question bristled unsurprisingly, but they knew they could do nothing. "Otherwise I might be forced to order my subjects to... correct their behaviour." the Saiyan Prince added coldly.

**  
**"As you command, my Prince." Ranma said, following a sudden intuition, much to the surprise of many.

**  
**Vegeta smirked. "While you humans prepare to remedy this nonsense I'll teach my subjects how to handle possible infractions most effectively." he said with a grin so evil that it sent shivers down the spines of all Amazons.

**  
**"I'm looking forward to it, my Prince." both Ranma and Ryo-chan said; the boy-turned-Saiyan girl had caught onto what Ranma had had in mind when he'd seemingly accepted Vegeta as his superior, and she had to admit that it was ingenious.

**  
**If it seemed that Vegeta could give Ranma orders, Ranma could (potentially) do things he'd else never do and claim it had been an order. Quite clever, this psychological manipulation; and by the looks of it the Amazons had bought it hook, line and sinker. And why shouldn't they? They had seen how Ranma had kicked Mousse's ass, what should stop him from doing the same to the girls, especially seeing that they were a tribe of macho chicks who acted more like men?

**  
**The intimidation was working indeed. "We understand. If you allow us to leave we'll begin our preparations." Cologne said.

**  
**"One thing before you leave, 'Elder'," Nabiki said, stopping the matriarch, "I just drew on what I know about diplomatic immunity. In my mind diplomatic immunity is nothing more than a protection afforded by a host country to dignitaries of another from 'prosecution' in the event that they _inadvertently_ violate any of the host countries laws. Deliberate and _knowing_ violation of said laws, _especially_ if the dignitaries nation of origin has similar laws is an entirely different matter. Such instances are grounds for withdrawal of said immunity, expulsion of said dignitaries, and expectations of seeing the violator prosecuted under their own nations laws."

**  
**"What are you getting at, girl?" Cologne asked, her eyes narrowing.

**  
**Nabiki felt the grip Ranma had on her waist tighten, and she felt him grab her left hand; a small smile crept up her face as she fixed the Elder. "Simple. I have no idea why or how my government granted you diplomatic immunity, if it was some kind of favour to the Chinese government in hopes to improve the political relationship or something else, but what you did went well beyond the pale, and I would bet my ass that you would be prosecuted in your home country for your actions."

**  
**The middle Tendo girl glared at the Elder, who was kept in check by Ranma's threatening demeanour. "I will sure as hell report your actions to the authorities and have the proper actions conducted. I think it's high time you learned what diplomatic immunity entails. It's not a carte blanche for you to do anything you please. That said, welcome to Japan. Enjoy your further stay and play by the rules, or you won't like the results."

**  
**Cologne sputtered indignantly and laced Nabiki with a deathglare, but with Ranma and the other powerful warriors on Nabiki's side she could do little. "We will see about that, little girl." she finally replied. "We will take our leave now."

**  
**"Very well. You may leave." Vegeta said patronising.

**  
**"One more thing, old ghoul." Ranma said, and the ancient Amazon turned around to face him. "NO frickin Kiss of Death and NO thrice damned Kiss of Marriage while yer in Japan, or I swear I'll learn that attack of my Prince and fry yer fuckin' village right after I have fried _you_. Got me?"

**  
**The Elder nodded her head in acquiesce. "Understood. We'll take our leave now, and you'll hear from us once things have been processed at the village. Zài jiàn."

**  
**Then the Amazons departed without looking back, heads held high. Ranma, however, had the distinct feeling that this was not the last headache courtesy of the Amazons.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Seeing that chaos still reigned supreme after the departure of the Amazons the school-administration had decided to cancel school for today, something that suited Ranma just fine. He had used up a lot of energy in the fight and needed to replenish his energy-reservoir. "Damn," he growled, "I could eat a cow. I'm completely wiped out."

**  
**"Me too." Ryo-chan agreed. "A cow sounds very good."

**  
**"How about we relocate to the lookout to celebrate?" Dende suggested. "We wouldn't have to worry about food, seeing as my storage is magically refilled, and it wouldn't be as crowded as at the Dojo."

**  
**Ranma nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sounds great."

**  
**"I agree. Food and beverage are a must after a good fight." Vegeta stated.

**  
**"It's decided then." Piccolo said. "Get a hold on me and I'll teleport us over."

**  
**"Err, Piccolo-san, we should leave the school-compound first." Ryo-chan suggested. "It has been quite some time since I last visited school, but I'm sure that people are not used to see people disappearing in front of their eyes."

**  
**"Nah, after everything they have seen today they'll wave it off as just another hallucination." Nabiki disagreed. "If there'll be an investigation they'll probably claim that the government was conducting some secret testing in Nerima. After all, who would believe something like flying people who can shoot energy blasts? People didn't back at the Cell Games either. Idiots." she snorted.

**  
**Vegeta smirked. That onna was after his taste, and she'd make Ranma a good mate. **'I would pay good money to see how the stupid oaf would react to her bite.'** he thought with glee. **'Seeing as it's the onna's money I should arrange something, maybe a new World Tournament...'**

**  
**"Agreed." Piccolo said.

**  
**"Good." Ranma rubbed his hands. "Let's get a move on." he said; incidentally his stomach rumbled rather loudly just at this moment, punctuating his statement.

**  
**Vegeta's and Ryo-chans' stomachs answered, which caused everyone except Piccolo to grin. The Saiyan Prince's expression dared everyone to comment, but nobody was _that_ stupid. Suppressing their amusement everyone grabbed a hold of the tall Namek, and a few seconds later they were gone.

**  
**-.-

**  
**A ragtag group appeared on the lookout, startling Mr. Popo, who was busy fulfilling one duty or the other. "Dende-sama, you're back! And you brought guests. Too good, I'll prepare something to eat right away."

**  
**"Thank you, Mr. Popo. I'm sure the Saiyans among us will appreciate this greatly." Dende said with a smile.

**  
**"I live to serve, Dende-sama." replied the immortal servant and disappeared towards the kitchen.

**  
**"Great! Finally something to eat!" Ranma exclaimed, causing snorts from anyone beside his fellow Saiyans.

**  
**"Do you think with something other than your stomach, Ranma?" Nabiki asked teasingly.

**  
**"Probably not, sis. He's a walking stomach if there ever was one." Akane said with a grin.

**  
**"Hey! A guy has to eat after a battle. Without food no energy, simple as that. And as I have loads of energy to replenish I need loads of food." Ranma said with a smirk.

**  
**"You're incorrigible, Ranma." Nabiki said in amusement. **'And I hope you'll keep this interesting quirk and all your others. Makes for some interesting verbal spars.'** she added mentally.

**  
**"I try." Ranma grinned.

**  
**"Enough bantering." Vegeta commanded. "A warrior needs proper nourishment or he won't be able to function optimally in battle. We'll take in the food, and then we're going to spar."

**  
**With that Vegeta walked towards the kitchen, as usual not looking back. After a second Ranma shrugged and made move to follow, but came to a full stop again. "Sheesh, how could I forget! Piccolo, could ya do me a favour? Nabs, ya, Akane 'n Ryo-chan can already go eat sumthin', kay? I'll follow soon."

**  
**Nabiki eyed Ranma up for a few moments, but came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be telling. She just nodded and looked at her younger sister. "Come on Akane, I'm pretty hungry."

**  
**"I second that notion." Ryo-chan said with a grin and marched through the door the Saiyan no Ouji had gone through moments before.

**  
**Ranma hid his smile carefully. Nabiki had trusted him without asking questions, and for someone like her, who normally was a maniac-control-freak that meant a lot. The pigtailed Saiyan noticed Piccolo's eyes on him and raised himself out of his musings. "Piccolo-san, I wanted to ask you to teleport me over to the Tendo house. I'm pretty sure word of the fight has already spread, and I want to show her that I… we are okay. Besides, lunch without her ain't half as good, and I ain't talkin' 'bout her cooking skills."

**  
**Piccolo snorted. "I'll never understand ambisexual species. But I understand your real reasons. You want to check if she's okay. Take a hold, kid."

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan did as told, and seconds later they were gone from the lookout.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Kasumi Tendo was worried, and thus she did what she always did when she was worried. She went to the kitchen and cooked; cooking was like a personal, intricate kata for her, and not even her new passion, the Art had been able to take its place completely. Ten minutes ago two of Akane's best friends, Yuka and Sayuri had stopped by, and the news they'd brought had been worrisome indeed. According to their depiction yet another rival for the love of Ranma had appeared, and an Amazon girl of all things!

**  
**She'd been tempted to write the story off to the younger girls' overactive imagination at first, but she knew that at least Yuka was very down to earth. Kasumi scowled as she seasoned the Kare Raisu. "Needs more curry." she muttered.

**  
**The two girls had given an account of a fight Ranma and a strange being had been involved in, and hadn't she known how strong Ranma was she'd have outright refused to believe the tale. Her Ranma had apparently won, but it had been after the fight that things had started to take a strange turn, according to Yuka. The brown-haired girl had had acted against Akane's orders along with her friend Sayuri, and the two girls had had a very good view from their positions behind an array of trees; they'd seen and heard everything. It seemed that these Amazons lived by very strange rules that attested that whenever one of their warriors was bested in combat by a male this male had to become the warrior maiden's husband.

**  
**Kasumi had barely suppressed her rage at the thought that some Amazon hussy had dared to claim her Ranma, and she'd been filled with glee when she'd learned how Ranma had slated the girl. It was so good that her Ranma was someone who could stand up for himself, and she'd make him proud by becoming as proficient at the Art as possible. It was through him that she'd rediscovered her passion for fighting, for protecting, and she was thankful. Fighting to protect, and be it even protecting herself complimented her nurturing side, and she could tell that it eased Ranma's worries as well; which was logical, for if she could defend herself sufficiently he'd to worry less.

**  
**She'd just added some seasoning to the Tonkatsu when she heard a sound behind her. Kasumi's trained reflexes kicked in, and she whirled around, already in a defensive position.

**  
**"You've trained her well, kid." a gruff voice commented.

**  
**"Piccolo!" Kasumi exclaimed as she recognised the voice. And he'd said kid, which meant... "RANMA!" she cried and flung herself at the pigtailed Saiyan.

**  
**Ranma was surprised by the sheer force of her 'assault' and had to use both arms to keep them balanced as he encircled her waist, but the even bigger surprise followed when Kasumi caught his lips in a full, emotion-filled kiss; said kiss seemed to turn time into a string of syrup, and Kasumi enjoyed the feel of Ranma's naked torso under her hands very much. His semi-naked state was a virtual invitation for her hands to roam, and she enjoyed the feel of his rock-hard muscles under her slim fingers to the utmost.

**  
**Her shyness and meekness luckily hadn't survived the first encounter with a naked Ranma-kun in the furo, and she was glad that those limiting behaviour patterns had died the sudden death. One simply couldn't afford to be shy around Ranma Saotome, for there were more than enough girls out there who'd jump at the chance to call such a beefcake their own. It was due to her ambition to have Ranma for herself that she'd come out of her shell, and she 'd even developed a variant of her father's demon-head technique that served to scare other girls away, and while she kissed the life out of her boyfriend Kasumi remembered the instances she'd to use the 'scare stare'. She'd practised it often in front of her mirror, and whenever she applied the 'scare stare' she seemed to radiate something she'd called killer intent that clearly conveyed the message "MINE!"

**  
**A brilliantly smiling oldest Tendo daughter came up for air a good two minutes later and looked a dazed SSJ in his teal eyes. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Ranma-kun. And if it were for me you could go around shirtless more often." she said with a playful wink and a twinkle in the eyes. "Just please limit it to the house or the garden, or you might give the female populace, err population of Nerima a fatal nosebleed. And it would be so disappointing to them when you say that you're already taken."

**  
**"I am?" teased Ranma.

**  
**Kasumi pressed her voluptuous body against Ranma's in answer. "Gauging from your reaction I'd say that's a distinct yes." she teased back. "I love you, Ranma-kun." she said seriously.

**  
**Ranma stroked her hair and let the back of his hand wander down her cheek, and Kasumi closed her eyes in bliss. "Same here, Kasumi-chan." he said with truth in his teal eyes. "But we really gotta sit together with Nabiki-chan, for I've fallen for the both of you."

**  
**The oldest Tendo daughter opened her eyes and sighed. "I suspected it, Ranma-kun. You're right, we'll have to talk about it, Nabiki, you and me. But all in due time." she smiled and gave Ranma another kiss which made him forget everything but this wonderful woman in front of him.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma 'came to' a few minutes later, and noticed that Piccolo was floating about fifty centimetres above the ground, his legs crossed under his body. Electricity was snapping out from him, and the Namek had his eyes closed. "Probably meditating. Jeez, would've never thought that meditation can be so bad for your surroundings." he muttered as he noticed that several flies had obviously been electrocuted by the Namek's energies. "Err, Piccolo, we're done here."

**  
**Piccolo's eyes snapped open. "Good. I thought you'd never stop. Ambisexual relationships…" the Namek muttered, shaking his head. "Can we leave now, or is there something else ambisexual beings need to do after sucking the air out of each other? Some ritual, per chance?"

**  
**Ranma shook his head sheepishly. "Nope, Piccolo-san. We're ready to leave."

**  
**"Leave?" Kasumi asked.

**  
**"Oh. Err. Yeah." Ranma muttered sheepishly. "Forgot what we came for cos of all that, heh. Kasumi-chan, the others are all on the lookout. How would you like it ta come with me, have lunch and so on?"

**  
**"I'd love it!" Kasumi exclaimed enthusiastically. "The fathers are on the advertising gig Nabiki 'convinced' them to anyway, they won't mind. And there's always takeout. So just let me put the food into Tupperware, it would be too bad if it were to go to waste."

**  
**"Oh yeah!" Ranma agreed wholeheartedly, drool running down from the corner of his mouth at the thought of Kasumi's heavenly food.

**  
**A little later Kasumi was ready and had handed Ranma a new shirt to boot, albeit reluctantly, and Piccolo teleported the two lovestruck teens to the lookout.

**  
**-.-

**  
A few minutes earlier, the lookout**

**  
**The others had followed Vegeta into the newly made dining room, and the owner of said dining room, Dende, had excused himself; he wanted to meditate.

**  
**Ryo-chan smiled at Akane. "Ranma was right, some food sounds really good. I would die for some rice and Teriyaki. And once I'm filled I'm going to change back into a guy." she said as she walked to the table with the other girls.

**  
**"How do you deal with those switches in gender and emotional make-up? I imagine that it must be quite hard." Nabiki commented.

**  
**Ryo-chan nodded as she sat down on a chair. Vegeta was already sitting, and his choice of place emphasised his warrior-status. The Prince of all Saiyans sat as far away from the door away as possible, facing it. In case of an attack he'd be able to react most efficiently. Akane and Nabiki followed Ryo-chan's example, they just didn't care about such things and sat down across from the boy-turned-girl.

**  
**"Yes, it was pure hell in the beginning. My emotions were wrecking havoc on me, and I thank Kami-sama that I adapted as fast as I did. I'm really glad that the Amazons didn't catch up to me as well, for I think I might have blown up at them, and we all know what would have happened then." Ryo-chan commented.

**  
**Akane nodded darkly. "Oh yeah. I really hope that we'll be rid of them soon. They may be women, but they're acting like... perverts."

**  
**Nabiki snorted. "More like completely amoral and self-serving people, as is to be expected from a tribe of women warriors. They just disregard the opinions and wishes of others to further the advancement of their tribe, but they fail to see that their way of dealing with outsiders must fail once they encounter a force powerful enough to put the continued existence of the tribe on the line. And I'd say Vegeta, Ranma, Ryo-chan and Piccolo more than qualify. Their energy attacks could probably level whole city blocks, not to mention something puny like a village."

**  
**Vegeta looked up from his instant ramen and smirked nastily. "You're thinking in too small a scale, onna. Try the planet and you're getting close."

**  
**The middle Tendo daughter's eyes flew open in shock. "C-close? How strong are you people?"

**  
**"To give you a comparison, Nappa could have blown up the city you call Tokyo with ease, and he was a weakling compared to our present-day standards. My Big Bang attack could destroy this planet ten times over, and much as I hate to admit it, Gohan would probably be strong enough to lay waste to the Sol system." Vegeta grumbled.

**  
**"T-the Sol s-system?" asked a shocked Akane. "L-like in Earth and all o-other planets?"

**  
**"No, like in the tooth-fairies realm." Vegeta snorted sarcastically. "Of course the Sol system. Or do you know of any other race that calls their solar system 'Sol' system?"

**  
**A strange sound reverberated through the air, and a voice asked "What about the Sol system?"

**  
**"Ranma! And Kasumi!" Akane exclaimed. "Good to see you're okay, big sis." she smiled.

**  
**"Why shouldn't I be?" Kasumi asked with a smile of her own as she sat down across from her sisters, Ranma sitting down by her side. "It wasn't me who got pestered by those Amazons." she said as she passed the Tupperware, dishes and chopsticks around before helping herself to a decent lunch.

**  
**"Too true. They're real pests." Akane muttered darkly as she helped herself to a generous helping.

**  
**Nabiki and Ryo-chan nodded their heads as they followed Akane's example. "That they are." both said darkly.

**  
**Piccolo snorted. "If they don't learn who they're dealing with they'll be dealt with accordingly. And now excuse me, my meditations await."

**  
**The tall Namek left the room, and Vegeta grinned nastily. "What the Namek failed to say, they'll be treated like the bugs they are. And bugs are for stomping." he said and concentrated back on his food.

**  
**"O-okay." muttered Nabiki, delving deeply into the cool and calm persona that had brought her the nick-name of the 'ice-queen'. "Oh, Ranma, I have asked myself something, and it concerns one of your energy attacks."

**  
**"Yeah, Nabs?" inquired Ranma who was busy devouring Kare Raisu, Oden and Tonkatsu.

**  
**"Why did you call your 'Onyx Wave' that? I mean, you must have known that an onyx is a mineral that is mostly black in colour. Your Onyx Wave whereas is yellow-green. So why call it that?"

**  
**Ranma swallowed and sighed. "I knew that. But I did call it Onyx Wave cos it sounded _cool_. Imagine me shouting 'Topaz Wave'. How ridiculous would that have been? Nope, Onyx Wave sounds cool. Though if ya can come up with somethin' nifty I ain't gonna say no…" he said with a smirk.

**  
**The youngest Tendo sister made a gagging noise as her sister responded to the flirty tone and look on Ranma's face. "Not that mushy stuff again. Can you please get a room? Or distract me with something, please!" she exclaimed, looking at Ryo-chan.

**  
**"But little sis, we haven't even started." Kasumi said in a sweet tone as she rubbed Ranma's left leg, surprising not only her younger sister. "What do _I_ get if I come up with something nice, Ranma-kun? Do I get to choose?"

**  
**"Hmm, how about you tell me what you want when the time comes and I tell you if you'll get it?" Ranma suggested with a smirk.

**  
**"Fine with me, Ranma-kun." Kasumi replied with a sweet smile.

**  
**Ryo-chan, who'd to pick her jaw back up from the floor just as much as Akane looked at the other girl a little lost; then she decided to tell Akane the first thing that came to mind. "Y-you know, I think you're pretty brave, Akane."

**  
**Akane looked surprised, plus she was properly distracted from the 'mushy stuff'. "Really? You mean it?"

**  
**"Yeah. I mean, you took those two heavily armed Amazons on without a second thought. And you were willing to jump into action to help your sister. I think that's pretty darn brave." Ryo-chan said with a blush.

**  
**"Aww, isn't that so sweet!" cooed Nabiki.

**  
**Kasumi nodded with a knowing smile. "Someone has a crush on baby sis." she stage-whispered.

**  
**Akane ignored her sisters and smiled brilliantly at the blushing Saiyan girl. "Why, thank you, Ryo-chan! I think you were pretty brave too. Not too bad for a boy-turned-girl." she teased, but got serious again. "But those Amazons are really annoying. Maybe Ranma should have blasted Mousse instead of sparing him, that might have taught them that messing with us isn't a good idea."

**  
**Ryo-chan nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Though I'm not sure if I could have killed Mousse had I been in Ranma's shoes. And an entire people? Sure, I was pretty determined to kill Ranma for what he had supposedly done to me, but would I have seen it through? I don't know. But _Vegeta_," she nodded her head at the Saiyan Prince, "would have no qualms about it. He would wipe the village off the maps if they so much as sneezed in a way he doesn't like."

**  
**"Sneezing is allowed, onna. But I won't tolerate transgressions against the Saiyan race, and that includes the brat as well as _you_." Vegeta commented, fixing her with a stare before concentrating back on Ranma.

**  
**The four girls shared a look, and each became introspective. Nabiki thought it interesting that Ranma didn't seem to take offence to being called 'brat', but she mused that this was most probably due to the fact that Genma had called him a lot worse. It was also obvious that Ryo-chan was right with her assessment. Vegeta _would_ eradicate the Amazons should they try something stupid, that was practically a given. But maybe this unrelenting attitude was exactly what the Joketsuzoku needed, a long overdue wake-up call that would catapult them into the 21st century. That, or they were doomed. In either case, her position with Ranma was pretty much secure. Her boyfriend had shown that he was strong enough to take care of just about anything, and they had very strong allies. To top it, Ranma was a right beefcake _and_ intelligent. What more could a girl ask for?

**  
**-.-

**  
**Akane on her part was reflecting upon what had happened; and that had been quite a lot. One could sum it up therein that life had gotten very interesting ever since the Saotomes had crossed their doorstep, but due to Piccolo she knew that the chaos that followed Ranma was not of his making; it was much more probable that her fathers' old friend had done something stupid.

**  
**She shook her head at Genma Saotomes antics; the man had probably his good sides, but the acts he did in haste and in order to gain an advantage, which was not seldom monetary in nature were just stupid. The whole engagement thing with Videl was an excellent and glaring example; a blind person could have seen that Videl was in love with Gohan, yet Genma had tried to force her into fulfilling the engagement to Ranma. All that so he could gain an advantage. It was sad. But now they'd a good handle of him, seeing as he had to teach a whole horde of students in tandem with her father; surprisingly this seemed to fulfil at least her father, and the dojo was an unexpected success.

**  
**Which brought her to the reason why that was the case: Ranma. Without him things would have carried on like they had for years. Her skills would have continued to stagnate, and she might have never admitted that she had temper problems, even to herself. She also knew for sure that he was no pervert, and once she'd realised that living together with Ranma had become a lot easier.

**  
**She had to admit to herself, she had already learned a lot from Ranma, who on his part passed the knowledge he'd gained over the years onto them. Training was finally fun again after what seemed an eternity ago, and she was always looking forward to their training sessions, even if she'd never admit that out loud. She also knew for sure that her sisters were also looking forward to their training every time, even if both her sisters seemed to be slight... no, perverts wasn't what she'd call them, this term was reserved for those who acted perverted - yes, her sisters were a bit overenthusiastic in impressing Ranma. How else would one explain that they needed to be caught by Ranma quite often during pathetically easy falling exercises? And not to forget their very revealing outfits. Akane sighed. She'd never understand how other girls could moon over boys.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ryo-chan was reflecting on the Amazons. In former times she'd thought that members of the fairer sex would never act like something out of a bad movie, but the tribal women had proven her wrong. Ever since she'd received her curse, which she didn't view as a curse at all by now any more, her outlook on women had changed, and her other form had finally overcome that terminal shyness in front of women. It had been darn annoying how she'd started stuttering as a he, and how embarrassing it had been to pass out in front of females with a nosebleed!

**  
**She thought back to when she'd been cursed with dread. Back then she'd climbed out of the spring slightly disorientated, which had been due to the fact that the female form had cancelled her family curse out; she remembered how the disorientation had faded, and how she'd noticed the changes. Then she'd opened her gi, and had promptly passed out with a nosebleed. Her own new breasts had sent her to lala-land. When she'd come to she'd been in an unfamiliar hut, but her worries had been eased by the Jusenkyo guide who had explained the curse to her.

**  
**She remembered that the man had looked quite beaten up, and now she knew the reason. She hadn't stayed long and had soon left with destination Japan, and she had used the travel to get used to her curse. In the beginning she'd fought it tooth and nail, but seeing as it had been the rainy season she'd had no other choice but to deal with her new gender. she'd gotten used to her new body as fast as she had mostly due to the fact that she'd hadn't been allowed to cut herself the slack to pass out in the wilderness; the amazing abilities that came with this form had surely mellowed the change and had make her accept the curse more easily, and she'd practically thrown herself into training upon discovering that her cursed form grew stronger much more easily than her birthform.

**  
**Now she knew that she'd escaped her trip to Jusenkyo with a black eye, for if she'd been cursed to turn into something like that Mousse she'd have committed seppuku. All things considered she could be satisfied with how things had turned out, and even the chronic depression that had plagued her boy-form had disappeared. Life was good.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Mr. Popo had worked as efficiently as ever, and soon the meal, which had now turned into the main course due to Kasumi's unexpected assistance, was prepared and served. The Saiyans immediately dug in like hungry wolves that would stop for nothing. This was a lesson everyone had learned, sooner or later: never get between a Saiyan and his/her food. Dinner was accompanied by idle chatter, and after all the alarms and excursions of the day an all around pleasant affair. Mr. Popo had prepared tons of food, and it tasted great, even without Kasumis help.

**  
**Finally even the Saiyans were filled, and Vegeta's comment that a Saiyan was at his/her best after a good meal and that they should move their scrawny asses out on the lookout for a proper sparring match served to cause grins on his fellow Saiyans parts. Nabiki shook her head in amusement when she saw Ranmas look. "Haven't had enough fights for today, Ranma?" she asked.

**  
**"Err, no?" Ranma asked with a sheepish grin as he got to his feet.

**  
**"If it makes him happy, little sis." Kasumi smiled. "Besides, who could say no to training if it produces such results?" she asked as she let her fingers wander along Ranma's biceps in a very sensual way.

**  
**"KASUMI!" Akane exclaimed, scandalised.

**  
**"Is it something I said, little sis?" Kasumi asked innocently.

**  
**"You'll find that Saiyans like nothing more than to do battle." Dende said as he stepped into the room; he took a seat and smiled. "There're things that come close, but fighting is what they like best."

**  
**"True, Namek. We are a warrior race, the drive to fight is in our blood." Vegeta commented.

**  
**"Shouldn't that be _were_ a warrior race, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as he entered the room.

**  
**The Prince of all Saiyans growled. "Did they have group abatement for Nameks?" he growled, ignoring the question.

**  
**"What did you mean by that, Mr. Piccolo?" Akane asked curiously.

**  
**"Just Piccolo, kid." he said, looking at her. "Do you remember the alien attack that had been reported roughly ten years ago?"

**  
**Akane nodded. "Yes, but wasn't that a hoax?"

**  
**Vegeta snorted before Piccolo could respond. "You couldn't be farther from the truth, onna."

**  
**"That is true." Piccolo said as Vegeta didn't continue. "Roughly ten years ago Earth was attacked by alien intruders. They had come with intent to get their hands on a special treasure we possessed and still possess."

**  
**Nabiki's eyes lit up. "What kind of treasure?"

**  
**"Let's just say something valuable enough to blow up planets for and leave it at that, onna." Vegeta explained.

**  
**Nabiki's and Akane's eyes bugged out. "Whoa..."

**  
**"Indeed. These aliens were Saiyans, and they were two of the last five at that time. Nappa, a vicious fighter, was killed in a valiant fight, but it was not until Goku, Gohan's father, defeated the leader of the Saiyan group with the help of his son that things looked up. The leader of the group was until not long ago the only surviving pureblood Saiyan, and he is..."

**  
**"Me." Vegeta interrupted, drawing surprised looks upon him. The Saiyan Prince snorted. "I came to this mudball with a simple goal: to get the dragonballs to gain my erstwhile wish. Immortality. What I didn't expect was to meet my match. I, the Prince of all Saiyans had been defeated by a third class baka and his stooges! It was an outrage! But for some odd reason they let me live. Softness, I presume till this day."

**  
**"Let me get this straight: you came to Earth to get your hands on those dragonballs, and you were willing to exterminate any resistance to get them. Is that about right?" Nabiki asked.

**  
**"Yes." Vegeta replied evenly.

**  
**"What kind of monster are you?" Akane asked, taken aback.

**  
**"Akane!" Kasumi scolded. "One doesn't say such things, especially not if one doesn't know all the facts."

**  
**Vegeta on his part surveyed Akane with a hard look that turned said girls' innards to ice. "You know nothing about me, human. So don't arrogate to judge me." he growled.

**  
**"But..." Akane began.

**  
**Kasumi looked at her; catching her sisters' eye she shook her head. "Let it go, sis. This is nothing that concerns you, so don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

**  
**Nabiki nodded as well. "You're treading on very thin ice here, baby-sis."

**  
**"Clever mates you've got there, brat." Vegeta commented with a smirk.

**  
**"Err, thanks." Ranma said, unsure of what else to say to that.

**  
**"Back to the story." Piccolo gruffed, and gave an abridged version of what had happened on Namek, and how Vegeta had ended up on Earth.

**  
**Shortly thereafter Vegeta's patience had run out, and the Saiyan Prince demanded his spar. Ranma agreed all too gladly, and seeing as he would spar with Vegeta that left Ryo-chan for Piccolo. Originally she'd wanted to change back already, but the prospect to engage in a good spar overcame her wish to change back quickly. And it turned out to be a very fulfilling spar indeed.

**  
to be continued**...

**  
Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board, and many thanks to Tai Khan for coming up with this perfect definition for diplomatic immunity. Thanks, man! **

**  
And my heartfelt thanks to all of you for over a thousand reviews! You people keep me going strong! **

**  
**I know, this was mainly a filler chapter that tied up the loose ends. Not very action-filled, but not every chapter can be.

I'm well aware that many of you'd have liked to see the Amazons punished in a more thorough way, but I think I gave good reasons why that didn't happen. The Joketsuzoku are now on probation, and they know what'll happen if they step out of line.

The next chapter (probably the next two) will deal with Happosai, but the meeting will go way differently in comparison to canon. All I say that action's gonna ensue…

**I'll probably update on Friday, provided I've got enough time to answer the questions. The ideas just keep on coming, bloody muse won't leave me alone, and I've got some nice ideas for Happosai, Nodoka and much, much more... :) **

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s): **

**  
**Dragon Man 180, Silverscale, Brother Angelon, RockBane, Jason, Shadow Kage, borg rabbit, Shuujaku, Martrex, Kitsune, Maric, Jago Li Son Shiranui, Tatsu-ZZmage, psycotic boy, Underdark Ranger, majinbuu7985, dennisud, Neon-Ronin, AZant, Son Oliver, KaOn KaI, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, sadfru, Warprince9, Peter Kim, Lightsfaith, FairyQilan, ranger5, ss4-link, Innortal, nantukoprime, Xtor49, shi izen fumeiyo, Emerald Dark Knight, Dumbledork, AzureSky123, ninofchaos, Dragonheart7373, blindelf22, Ranko, Shadow.R.Chaos, Wonderbee31, hmr, JakeTheSheepy, ncokat, JohnnyG, ranma hibiki, Lord Oberon, Hiryo

**  
You can find the Q&A section for the last chapter at my Yahoo group, as usual. The link to it is in the homepage link of my profile.**


	22. Enter Happosai

**Title**: A Legend reborn  
**Author name**: Trugeta

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
───────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**  
Chapter 20: Enter Happosai**

**  
**It was a stormy and rainy night, one of the stormiest in over twenty years; it was raining cats and dogs, and an unrelenting wind pushed thick grey clouds over the horizon. Lightning flashed in intervals of minutes, and it gave the whole atmosphere something eerie. Twenty kilometres outside Nerima, imprisoned in a forgotten cave, something bided its time, something that had been thought dead and forgotten.

**  
**The creature had been imprisoned an eternity ago, or so it seemed. Its captors had left it for dead when they had been convinced that it had been killed by the dynamite they had used. But it hadn't been killed, for it, or rather he, Happosai, the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes had always been notoriously hard to kill.

**  
**Though he had to admit, the plan of his students Genma and Soun had been well though-out; they had made him drunk as a lord, had waited until he had keeled over into delirium, had tied him in chains, put him in a barrel and had tied up said barrel. Then those losers had thrown him in a convenient cave, blocked the entrance with a boulder and had waited until the dynamite in the barrel had detonated. He had survived the explosion due to his ki-shield, but hadn't counted on something quite ingenious his disciples had come up with: they had placed anti-evil wards all over the boulder that had blocked the entrance, probably to be on the safe side.

**  
**Any try to remove the boulder on his part had resulted in unimaginable pain, and sometimes he feared that he would never escape his prison. But he held onto hope, and he hadn't survived this long for nothing; surviving without decent food had been a challenge, and he counted himself lucky that those idiots hadn't conducted a search of his body. Thus they had missed the bras and panties he had had on him, and the ki stored in them had helped him greatly.

**  
**The ki he had been able to draw from the silky darlings had been a life-saver, and this in addition to the water he was provided with any time it rained, plus the convenient rat that strayed into his cave had ensured his survival. Apropos water-supply, it seemed as if apocalypse was approaching, gauging from how much rain-water was dripping from the ceiling. That had to be one heck of a thunderstorm out there!

**  
**Then, suddenly, it happened. Multiple flashes of lightning hit the ground outside the cave, and not a few hit the boulder which blocked the entrance. Happosai was thrown backwards by the force of the explosion that that created, and only his ki-shield protected him from serious injury as he bounced off a wall. When his vision had cleared, he saw something he thought he would never see again: daylight.

**  
**His eyes gleaming red Happosai stalked towards the now unblocked exit of his prison of ten years, multiple flashes of lightning announcing his return to the world.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma awoke from a relaxing slumber, feeling better and more energetic than ever. One glance at the alarm clock told him that it was still early in the morning, not later than 5.30 a.m., but his body and mind had apparently rested enough. Deciding to start the day rather than lying in the Saotome youth got up and left his father be, threw himself into training gear and went downstairs. Knowing that no one, not even Ryo-chan would be up for at least another hour Ranma went outside. Carefully stretching he sniffed the cool morning air and enjoyed just how fresh it smelled and felt. It had apparently rained last night, which was evidenced by the dew on the grass, and it had served to cleanse the air.

**  
**Smiling to himself about the wonders of mother Earth Ranma threw himself into a high-energy-kata, careful not to utter too many noises so as not to disturb the rest of the others. He finished the complex kata faster than ever and noticed that he had barely worked up a sweat. In fact, even his most taxing kata was nothing in comparison to a spar with Vegeta, and he would have to adapt his set of katas according to his increased abilities. Shrugging to himself he began to mix the moves of his two most difficult katas, and increased the intensity of his spar against his invisible opponent steadily. He moved so fast that he began to blur and leave afterimages, and a surprised gasp brought him out of his concentrated state unexpectedly. He whirled around, already in a defensive stance.

**  
**"Easy, man. No need to blow your top." Ryoga said. "I woke up early and decided to work out, and you had obviously the same idea."

**  
**Ranma relaxed and nodded. "Yeah. Wanna join me?"

**  
**"Sure." Ryoga said, "If you go easy on me."

**  
**"Oh yeah, its training day for your birthform. I forgot." the pigtailed Saiyan said. "You know what would be cool, if your birthform had the same abilities as your other one." he mused, throwing a relatively slow punch at Ryoga which the other boy blocked.

**  
**Ryoga nodded, aiming a kick for Ranma's head. "Yeah, that would really be great. You know, I like being a boy seeing as I have been born as one, but the power that comes with that female Saiyan body is downright addictive."

**  
**Ranma had deflected the kick with ease and countered with a leg-sweep which Ryoga narrowly avoided. "I know what ya mean, bud. Would I change I would be hard pressed to summon the will to change back at all. The power and strength this body offers is phenomenal."

**  
**Ryoga snickered, avoiding a slow low combo and countering with one of his own. "Wow, Ranma, I'm impressed. You using big words and all."

**  
**Ranma snorted, blocking and dodging with ease. "I was never as dumb as I presented to the outside world. I learned a lot on my travels, Ryoga, and you have no idea how hard it was to hide it from pops. Jusenkyo gave me a chance to come out of the closet, to take charge of my own life, and I took it."

**  
**Ryoga nodded, pressing his attacks. "I understand. I'm trying to do the same, take charge of my life, you know. Before, my life was easy; I just blamed everything that went wrong on you, and felt good." Kick, Block, Punch. "Well, not exactly good, but I always had someone I could blame for my own mistakes. It took a God to make me see the error of my ways. So far had I been gone, Ranma. I had deluded myself and would still do," High Back Fist, Outer Forearm Block, "had it not been for Dende and you."

**  
**Ranma understood what Ryoga tried to say, and the Saotome youth smiled. "Yer welcome. But not that ya go soft on me, Ryoga," Inner Forearm Block, Mid-section Punch, "I need my sparring partner and pal at his best."

**  
**Ryoga was surprised for a second or two. **'He really thinks of me as a friend. And here I persecuted him with my want for revenge for something that wasn't even his fault. Damn, that sucks.'** he thought as he blocked a Front Snap with his forearm. A grin appeared on his face. "Me losing my touch? Never, Ranma! Prepare to lose!"

**  
**Ranma grinned too, and soon blows were exchanged at a respectable pace. The sparring session became something more of a challenge when Ranma's father joined them at 6 a.m., and the pigtailed Saiyan got a decent workout when they double-teamed him.

**  
**Ranma was careful not to sent Ryoga into the koi-pond; his father was fair game, and seeing as his panda-form gave him advantages in regards of combat-weight, strength and attack-range both father and son were okay with this.

**  
**Their training had already lasted an hour when Kasumi stepped out, a smile on her face; the young woman wore very tight training gear that hugged her figure like a second skin and left little to the imagination. Her look lingered on Ranma as she traced his sweaty body appreciatively, and the Saotome youth smiled back and reciprocated what Kasumi did, a decidedly hormonal expression in his eyes. To their credit, neither of them blushed, but the others caught on to what was going on anyway. A glint appeared in Genma-pandas eyes, and Ranma would have rolled his eyes had he seen it, for it was a classic 'get-the-priest-look'.

**  
**"Good morning, Ranma. I see you also decided to use this marvellous morning for training" Kasumi said with a still deepening smile, and their gazes held contact for several seconds.

**  
**"Good morning to you too, Kasumi-chan. Yeah, we did use the time, and it pleases me ta see you did the same. I'm really proud of the progress ya made, luv."

**  
**Ryoga grinned. **'He's a goner.'**

**  
**Kasumi smiled radiantly at Ranma. "Thank you, love." she replied with a love-filled look.

**  
**Several moments later she managed to pull herself together as remembered why she had come outside in the first place. "Good morning, Mr. Saotome, Ryoga." she said, and handed the kettle she had brought with her to Genma-panda, who promptly changed back.

**  
**Two 'good morning!s' rang out, Genma's a bit delayed due to his change, and Kasumi switched to her serene and oblivious smile for camouflage. "Breakfast is ready. I'm sure you fighters must be very hungry."

**  
**Ranma's eyes lit up at the mention of food, but he wasn't the only one who nodded vigorously. Kasumi's smile deepened. "I thought so. Now go wash up; we wouldn't want you to stink now, would we?" she said, turning around in a what Ranma thought very sexy move.

**  
**"Is it just me or has something changed about Soun's oldest?" Genma mused.

**  
**"Doncha even think 'bout trying something, pops!" Ranma gruffed, "Now less talk, more food."

**  
**"Don't forget what she said; washing up first. You wouldn't want her angry at you, do you?" Ryoga teased.

**  
**"Whatever do you mean?" Ranma inquired.

**  
**"Oh, nothing. Heh heh." Ryoga said as he walked into the house and said something that suspiciously sounded like 'pussy-whipped' under his breath.

**  
**Ranma pretended not to have heard it as he walked towards the house, but vowed that Ryoga would 'pay' during the next sparring. No one called him that without paying for it, and to that end he'd make Ryoga's training hell...

**  
**Genma grinned to himself as he trudged behind his son. It seemed as if he would have to adjust his plans for the joining of the schools to the new situation.

**  
**-.-

**  
**The Saotome patriarch watched the byplay and exchanges between his son and the girls during breakfast like a hawk, and came to the conclusion that his observations had been correct. There was definitely potential there for a relationship with Kasumi, but Nabiki seemed to be equally interested in his son; Akane treated the boy rather like a sensei with a hint of behaviour one would show a friend, but it seemed indeed as if the joining of the schools would be much easier if he let things develop naturally.

**  
**It seemed as if the boy was already making good progress, and he was sure that Ranma would do the honourable thing. Hmm, if the boy kept up the training of the girls things might work out as well as they might have had the engagement between Ranma and Akane taken place. With a satisfied grin Genma helped himself to third helpings; life was good, he just had to lean back and help his boy occasionally.

**  
**He glanced at Soun, and found that his oldest friend looked as satisfied as he himself must look; things were going well indeed, and for once Genma would let his son handle the situation. Yes, even considering the contract the boy had forced upon them, the future of the schools had never looked brighter; Ranma was getting stronger and better seemingly every day, the master was dead, may he rest in pieces… err, peace, and two of Soun's daughters were interested in the boy. **'Yes, we have good reason to celebrate. Should convince Tendo to get the sake out tonight.'** Genma thought with a grin.

**  
**Ranma on his part saw how good the mood of his father was, and normally that meant nothing good for him; but seeing that he was thoroughly enjoying breakfast and the company of Kasumi and Nabiki he just didn't care. Nothing could spoil his mood today.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Up till afternoon Ranma's belief held true; he'd been challenged by Kuno three times, and he'd dealt with the idiot swiftly each time. The effects of their campaign were already showing; only one quarter of the original hentai horde stood by their leader, and even those seemed to be strongly reconsidering the wiseness of their actions.

**  
**Not only did it hurt to be bowled over by an Akane who seemed to be steadily improving in the Art, but their fellow students had begun to question their sexual orientation for clinging to the morning fights. After all, if Kuno had used the fight to hide his own prefs, it was not too farfetched that those fifteen odd boys were doing the same. What no one remembered was that it had been a casual comment from Nabiki that had started the public questioning of prefs, and the Tendo girls and Ranma still couldn't believe how successful this strategy had been. Today had only furthered its success, and Ranma expected the Hordes' numbers to decrease even further.

**  
**Thus it was a decidedly happy Ranma who walked towards the Tendo Dojo, anticipating to catch up to the girls he'd sent ahead seeing as he had to tend to the boys from the kempo-club who'd asked if he wanted to join them, which he had declined.

**  
**Shaking his head about wasted time, especially since he had had to fight their sempai to get them to lay off he just turned around the corner as his keen hearing picked up screams. Female screams. If he wasn't very much mistaken Akane's yells were among them. **'Yep,'** he thought with a cringe at the sheer volume, **'that's definitely Akane in true form.'**

**  
**Switching into a jog he hastened his step, because the assumption suggested itself that Nabiki was with Akane; and no one attacked Nab-chan without paying the price! Rounding another corner Ranma took in the situation. What he saw surprised him verily, and he'd seen a lot of odd things in his life. A tiny figure that looked like a maroon-clad ninja was attached to the bossom of a girl of a sports group, and Akane was yelling at the figure to let go.

**  
**"Akane, help me!" the girl whose bossom was being currently clinged to by the strange ninja yelled.

**  
**The pervert whirled to Akane. "Akane?" he asked.

**  
**"You know that pervert, Akane?" one of the girls asked.

**  
**At the same time the strange ninja jumped straight at Akane, who raised her satchel to block him. "No." she said as he slid to the ground.

**  
**"B-but Akane! You can't have forgotten me!" he wailed and unmasked. "I'm grandfather Happosai, don't you remember?"

**  
**"One moment... no, I don't remember you. You, Nabiki-oneechan?"

**  
**Nabiki looked as blank. "Nope. No idea."

**  
**"You're all so mean! Everyone has forgotten me... now I only want one thing... to cry at your well-developed bossom, Nabiki!" Happosai exclaimed.

**  
**"Not a chance!" Ranma exclaimed, who had seemingly materialised right in front of Nabiki; the pigtailed Saiyan downed the tiny man with a single punch and held him down with one foot.

**  
**"B-but I only wanted to hug the poor dear! Is there a law against hugging people?" Happosai exclaimed innocently, or so he thought.

**  
**"Yes there is," Nabiki said deathly calm, "if your so called 'hugging' is equal to sexual molesting, 'grandfather'. So, if you don't want to get the authorities involved I would suggest you spill the beans. Who are you, 'grandfather', and what do you want?"

**  
**"It's not as if the authorities would ever get their hands on me, but I'll answer your questions because you asked so nicely. Before I do, would you mind telling your muscle-mountain to let go of me? This is getting uncomfortable." Happosai said.

**  
**Nabiki nodded at Ranma who nodded back and removed his foot. "No tricks, old geezer, or you'll find yourself in a world of pain." Ranma said and let his eyes flash teal.

**  
**Happosai had been about to wave the warning off, but the eye-trick threw him off. "Of course." he said, deciding to play it safe until he knew more. "As I said before, I am Happosai, and I had thought you would remember me, Akane, Nabiki. I know your father very well and stayed often at the dojo until ten years ago."

**  
**"You know our father?" Akane snorted in disbelief. "Why would daddy know someone like you?"

**  
**"Why don't you ask that your father, Akane?" Happosai queried with a smirk.

**  
**Nabiki smirked right back. "Actually, that's a good idea. Come, this I want to know."

**  
**-.-

**  
**"Daddy, we're home!" Akane called.

**  
**"Yes, and this old man claims that he knows you." Nabiki added.

**  
**The Tendo patriarch carefully peered over the rim of his newspaper and found his worst fears confirmed. All over the day little incidents had happened; the family altar had broken down, cups had broken and such. Individually they were nothing more than nuisances, things that happened in a household, but altogether they made for one _bad_ omen. Genma had even joked about the 'demon' breaking free, and it seemed as if his old friend had tempted fate. Their 'demon' had obviously broken free…

**  
**Soun barely dared to lower his newspaper, seeing as he had a very good guess at who the 'old man' was. He started to sweat and desperately tried to find a way out of this mess, but the clearing of a throat made his plans run afoul. Soun knew this sound all too well, even after ten years.

**  
**"Hello Soun." a wizened old voice said calmly. "Long time no see."

**  
**Soun swallowed his fear and finally lowered the newspaper. As he did so he schooled his features into one of utter surprise, which he then forced into an expression of tearful joy. "Master!" he exclaimed, hurrying over to embrace the tiny man. "How good to see you! I thought we had lost you!"

**  
**"Master?" Nabiki asked suspiciously. **'Why has daddy kept that titbit of information quiet? Because he didn't want to be associated with this pervert any more? Intriguing. I'll have to watch the situation very carefully. This old perv might be a danger to us, and if he is he'll be treated as such.'** she thought.

**  
**Ranma on his part was as surprised; however, a nearing ki prevented him from asking any questions of his own. The Saotome youth got a brief glimpse upon his father who threw them a stealthy look, panicked and turned himself into a panda. He shook his head at his father's antics. What could be so dangerous about this old geezer?

**  
**The pigtailed Saiyan chose to ignore his father and focussed his attention on the going-ons in the living room where the old man was currently engulfed in Soun's hug. "Yes, yes, I'm feeling splendid, can't complain." the old man cackled.

**  
**Just at that moment Soun tried a sneak-attack, but the punch aimed at the old mans' face was blocked by said old man, and with one finger to boot. A second later Soun went flying out of the living room and ended up in the koi-pond with a huge splash.

**  
'Not bad. This 'master' is either really good or Soun is really weak. Gotta watch that old fossil.'** were Ranma's thoughts.

**  
**Happosai had wandered outside in the meantime, and when his eyes fell upon the pandafied Genma a smirk grew on his face. "If that isn't Genma Saotome. You haven't changed at all, Genma."

**  
**Genma the panda shook his head violently. **# I'm just a simple panda. #** read his sign.

**  
**Soun, who had just reemerged in time to see this exchange, scowled. "I'm not going to carry the can for this on my own, Saotome!"

**  
**Ranma snickered at the comical look on his father's face, something which prompted Genma to try and teach his son some respect. In an instant he'd thrown Ranma towards the koi-pond, hoping that an impromptu dunking in the foul-smelling water would be effective at teaching the boy a lesson. **# That will teach you to laugh at your father's plight, boy. #** he signed.

**  
**However, shortly before Ranma would have impacted the watery surface he executed a gravity-defying manoevre and seemed to use the pond-surface as a springboard, landing safely on the opposite shore of the pond. "What was that, pops?" he smirked. "Did you say something?"

**  
**While Genma groffed in annoyance Happosai surveyed the pigtailed young man with a speculative gleam in his eyes. "Is that your boy, Genma?"

**  
# Unfortunately yes, master. #** Genma signed.

**  
**"I see. He's got some potential. Too bad he isn't a girl." Happosai muttered.

**  
**"Why that, master? I'm really happy that Ranma here is a boy, or our plans to join the schools would have gone up in smoke. I admit I was really worried when Nabiki mentioned that the name 'Ranma' could also be that of a girl, so you can imagine my relief when he turned out to be a strong, young man."

**  
**"Oh yeah, he's a hunk and a half." both Nabiki and Kasumi sighed, blushing.

**  
**Akane just shook her head in despair. "I really hope it isn't contagious..." she muttered.

**  
**Happosai looked at Soun. "With No-chan as his mother he would surely have made a gorgeous girl. What a shame." the old master complained. "But alas, thus is fate. At least there're enough gorgeous girls here to give an old man what he needs. HOTCHA!" he exclaimed and shot right at Nabiki.

**  
**"No, master!" Soun exclaimed, but it was already too late.

**  
**Ranma, who was standing a hundred metres away, saw red when one of his mates was about to be groped by the old fossil. Without thinking Ranma shot forward, his aura fully raised. Happosai would normally have reacted to the presence of such an enormous powerlevel, but he was too absorbed with reaching Nabiki. Suddenly a growling Ranma appeared in front of Nabiki, and Happosai collided with him with force.

**  
**"Oof!" the old master exclaimed. "Where did this funny-shaped wall come from?"

**  
**"Oh no!" Soun exclaimed. "Master, are you alright?"

**  
# Boy, what have you done? #** Genma signed.

**  
**Ranma glared at the fathers, his blue eyes hard. "No one attacks one of my mates." he growled.

**  
**This statement made the old men forget their fear for the moment. "Did you hear that, Saotome?" Soun asked joyously.

**  
**# **Yes, Tendo. The schools will be joined! The schools will be joined! **# Genma-panda signed, dancing a happy jig.

**  
**"Maybe I should rent him to a zoo. They're always searching for dancing bears." Nabiki giggled, revelling in the warm and fuzzy feelings Ranma's actions and words had evoked in her.

**  
**"Boy," came Happosai's indignant voice as he jumped to his feet, "How dare you deny your master his well-deserved joys!"

**  
# Oh, oh, boy, better make a run for it! #** a sweating Genma-panda signed, his celebratory mood gone like the wind.

**  
**"Master," Soun pleaded, "He's young, he didn't know!"

**  
**"That doesn't change a thing." Happosai said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. "The boy has interrupted my fun, and now I'm angry."

**  
**"Oh no!" Soun lamented. "Ranma has raised the masters' ire!"

**  
# Son, apologise this instant! #** Flip. **# Or we're facing a catastrophe! #**

**  
**"No." Ranma replied sternly and with force, making the father's facefault. "This old fossil was about to molest Nabs, and I won't stand for it. If someone gotta apologise its him. To Nabs."

**  
**"You insolent whelp! You'll bow to your master yet!" Happosai exclaimed.

**  
**Ranma scowled in response. "You ain't my master, old man. And I bow to no one!"

**  
**"Ranma, what are you doing? You don't make the master angry, you just don't!" Soun exclaimed, only a hairsbreadth away from a coronary.

**  
# Boy, you have no idea what terrible fury the master can unleash upon you! #** Flip. **# Swallow your pride and apologise! #**

**  
**Ranma glared at his pandafied father. "No way. This freak was about to grope Nabs, and that's something I can't forgive. I sure as hell won't apologise for something that's his fault!"

**  
**"Yeah!" Akane exclaimed. "No straight-thinking person would apologise for such shit. Daddy, what has gotten into you?"

**  
**Soun turned towards Akane with urgency in his eyes. "You don't understand, Akane-chan. The power the master wields is terrible, and I don't want to see it unleashed on any of us."

**  
**Happosai looked smug for a moment, until his gaze fell upon Ranma, who didn't look impressed at all. "You haven't seen the power _I_ wield yet, Mr. Tendo." came a growled statement from Ranma.

**  
# Boy, however strong you think you are, the master is stronger! #** Flip. **# Compared to him you're a novice! I know how good you are, but the master is better! #** Flip. **# Listen to your father and give in. #**

**  
**"No." Ranma stated clearly. "I have come this far in my strivings to become a honourable martial artist, and I won't sully my honour or that of my friends through apologising for a dishonourable deed that hasn't even been committed by me. I won't take the blame for this shit, and I sure as hell won't kowtow to that old geezer!"

**  
**"Fine, boy." Happosai stated with a glare. "Have it your way. You could just have apologised and everything would have been forgiven, but no, you decided to play stubborn. Don't hold me accountable for the lesson I'm going to have to teach you."

**  
**Ranma glared right back. "Do your worst, ya dried up old fossil." he said and cracked his knuckles. "I'll even give you the first shot." he added, pointing to his cheek.

**  
**"You asked for it, arrogant boy! HAPPO-DAI…"

**  
**"No, master!" a freaked out Soun exclaimed. "Don't do it!"

**  
# Please master, spare the stupid boy! #** Genma-panda signed.

**  
**"Hey!" Nabiki exclaimed indignantly. "Ranma isn't stupid, you oaf!"

**  
**Said Ranma was presently looking at Happosai with something akin to expectance. "Now? Are you 'bout to show me the error of my ways? Or do ya need to take your vitamin pills beforehand, oldtimer?"

**  
**"Grrrrrr… you just wait! For the love of… how did this stupid technique work again? Damn, I forgot!" the old pervert exclaimed, scratching his head.

**  
**"Well, that's just too bad for you." Ranma stated calmly, and suddenly his fist lashed out in vicious right hook. The punch hit the surprised perverted Grandmaster squarely in the jaw, and its force blew him straight into the wall, from which he bounced off like an odd handball due to his ki-shield.

**  
**Happosai got to his feet glaring. "This one was for free, but I won't underestimate you again!"

**  
**"Good." Ranma said and began to walk towards Happosai calmly, using some of his ki to walk across the watery surface of the koi-pond.

**  
**"What the hell!" Soun and Genma exclaimed in unison, and even Happosai looked surprised for a moment.

**  
**Nabiki smirked at her father. "It is as Ranma said, you haven't seen anything yet. Oh, I so hope he does what he did against Gohan!" she exclaimed giddily.

**  
**"Oh yes, I agree!" Kasumi gushed. "He looked so… manly!"

**  
**Akane shook her head in dismay. How could any sane woman swoon over a… boy? And how could she be sure that it wasn't contagious? **'Hmm, I wonder if wards would help?'** she thought to herself. She'd have to give it a shot, seeing how her oldest sister had apparently been affected by that strange affliction that made girls fall for Ranma…

**  
**-.-

**  
**Said Ranma just came to a halt five metres away from Happosai, and the combatants surveyed each other with hard looks, both trying to gauge the strengths and weaknesses of the other. Happosai decided to start big, and began to bring out his fear aura slowly and deliberately. Soun and Genma, who knew this technique from long and hard experience both shuddered as they felt the effects wash over them.

**  
# Poor boy. Now the master has nipped him in the bud. #** Flip. **# Why couldn't the stupid boy just listen to me? #**

**  
**"Because he doesn't do what's easy, but what's needed." Nabiki said, drawing everyone's looks. "And that's what I like about him so much."

**  
**"Yes," Kasumi added, a dreamy look on her face, "me too. Father," she then said, fixing Soun with a serious look, "if I remember one thing from my lessons in the Art, then that the true martial artist doesn't pick just those fights he knows he can win. A true martial artist especially fights the fights that are _important_ to be fought and won, even if one might lose. The true martial artist doesn't back down, he fights the fights that have meaning and are worth to be fought for without hesitation. Ranma is fighting such a fight at the moment, for he fights to protect the honour of the women of this house. And he would never back down from it, even if he was completely outclassed by your master. If neither of you realise this then you don't know Ranma very well at all, which is sad in your case, 'uncle'." she finished, making Genma wince.

**  
**"True." Nabiki added after recovering from the surprising emotional speech of her sister, a speech that had obviously rattled the fathers. "Ranma is currently facing the master you two so dread, and he does it head-on. He knows if he would allow this perverted old man to have his way that your 'master' would sully our honour by touching us inappropriately, maybe worse."

**  
**"The master would never do that!" Soun protested. "Maybe stealing your underwear…"

**  
**Nabiki's glare shut her father up. "Do you think I would want to have my underwear stolen from me, dad? Your so-called master stole the panties from girls who still wore them! Do you really think I would consent to that just so that you two won't have to face your master and risk his ire? Dad, has it come to your mind that Ranma is presently fighting the battle you two should have fought long ago? But what do you do? Grovel before this perverted old man and beg his forgiveness! That's pathetic!"

**  
**"You tell them, sis!" Akane exclaimed, furiously glaring at the fathers. "That freak tried to fondle me at least three times today, and what would you have done about it, daddy? Asked him for forgiveness because he didn't succeed? _Ranma_ is doing your job over there, and you have the gall to reprimand him for standing up to that perverted old man? Honestly!"

**  
**"B-but Akane-chan…" Soun protested.

**  
**"No, father. The time for buts is over. Instead of reprimanding Ranma you should have honoured his courage for standing up to someone you are obviously terrified of, but blaming others masks ones own mistakes so well, doesn't it?" Kasumi nearly spat.

**  
**"K-Kasumi!" Soun exclaimed in shock.

**  
**"What, father? Cat got your tongue? Honestly, I'm sick and tired of holding back for the families sake, and I won't do it any more. Do you have any idea how long I have bottled up everything in me, my feelings, my hopes, my dreams, anger and frustrations? For over ten years! Ten damned years! I functioned so that the family could continue their lives, but my life fell by the wayside. Well, not any more!"

**  
**"Sis, not that I mind, but what brought that on?" Nabiki asked, and Akane nodded vigorously.

**  
**"Ranma." Kasumi stated simply. "From him I learned that one doesn't gain anything by being passive. He's so full of life, and I want to take part in this. It's long overdue that I started living, and I'll start by asking if he wants me after this fight is over." she finished with fierce determination.

**  
**Predictably, this little bombshell threw everyone for a loop, but moments later, once the surprise had died down the two fathers exchanged grins. This was even better than they'd ever dreamed of! _Both_ older daughters were interested in Ranma, the joining of the schools was practically assured!

**  
**The only one who wasn't too happy with the situation at all was one Nabiki Tendo. It really seemed as if her older sister was serious, and taking her considerable charm, beauty and prowess in the kitchen into account she was the toughest competitor she could think of. She had dismissed Kasumi at first due to her peaceful nature, but it seemed that her sister was somehow returning to how she had been before mother's death. That Kasumi had taken up the Art again should have been a warning sign. Yes, she would have to do her utmost to win Ranma over, no way in hell would she let go of her hunk!

**  
**Akane for her part sighed dejectedly. Now it was confirmed, the 'Ranma-virus' had found another victim.

**  
**-.-

**  
**Ranma was facing one of the biggest challenges yet. He had a vague idea what Happosai was doing and how he was doing it, and he couldn't deny that he was slightly affected by the strange aura. Had he been human he'd likely been paralysed with fear; yet he evoked exactly this impression, and once the old geezer attacked he'd be in for a nasty surprise. Though he had to admit, the ki-reserves the old fossil had at his disposal were nothing short of gigantic; he didn't know how it was possible, but the 'master' was 3/4 of his full power in normal form. All in all, a veritable challenge. Ranma would've smirked had that not given him away.

**  
'There. He's about to attack... now!'**

**  
**The Saotome youth had just finished the thought when Happosai shot forward, intent on delivering the knock-out blow. Ranma raised his own aura in literally the last second, and his uppercut shot a surprised Happosai high into the air.

**  
**"Impossible!" he heard Soun say. "No one, _no one_ has ever overcome the master's fear aura!"

**  
**"Oh ye of little faith." Ranma muttered to himself, smirking. "Ya should know better by now."

**  
**"See, didn't I tell you? You have seen nothing yet." Nabiki said, and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

**  
**"Oh, I hope he turns golden. That makes him look so... manly." Kasumi gushed.

**  
**Ranma's smirk grew, and as he watched the master's descent it nearly split his face. The old perv was directly headed for the koi-pond, and from this height the fall was bound to hurt. However, Happosai erected a ki-shield around his tiny body to protect himself, and Ranma nodded appreciatively. The man knew what he was doing, but hell would this fall into the pond irate him.

**  
**Seconds later Happosai landed in the koi-pond with a huge splash.

**  
**"Oh no! Master!" Soun exclaimed. "I hope you drown." he added so quietly that only Ranma could hear him.

**  
**Ranma smirked, and his smirk widened when a sputtering old man emerged from below the surface of the pond, spitting out a mouth of pond-water. Fury was etched into his face, and his eyes blazed as he jumped out of the pond. "How dare you treat your master this way, insolent whelp!" he growled.

**  
**Ranma's smirk vanished and gave way to a look of anger. "You ain't my master, ya old fossil. Ya can dry up and die for all I care!"

**  
**Happosai glared. "Boy, I'm the grandmaster and founder of the Anything Goes, and as the master of your father I'm also your master. Now pay me the respect I'm due and apologise, or I'll ban you from using Anything Goes moves forever!" he threatened.

**  
**Ranma began to laugh a rough, barking laugh. "Nice try, geezer. That would impress me if I would _use_ the Anything Goes style, but seeing as my father never taught me more than the basics of the different styles that ain't the case. I have developed my own style, one you'll make acquaintance with if ya keep on annoying me. And I repeat, if anyone gotta apologise it's you, to Nabs."

**  
**That threw Happosai momentarily for a loop, but he recovered fast. "Be that way, boy. All you would have needed to do was to apologise, but seeing as you're too prideful and stubborn you... have to face the consequences!"

**  
**The old grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu put all of his speed into his attack as he shot forward, confident that he would be much too fast for the young upstart. The ki-energy he had absorbed from all the pretty ladies had replenished his reserves more than sufficiently, and he was determined to use this energy to teach the insolent youngster a lesson he would never forget.

**  
**In one swift, fast motion Happosai aimed his pipe at Ranma's solar-plexus as his initial attack, confident that he would score a painful blow that would sent the boy into the wall. However, the old pervert experienced a rather big surprise when Ranma sidestepped the attack as effortlessly as if he, the great Happosai had moved in slow-motion. A hard glint entered Happosai's eyes as he began to use more of his power, and he thrust his pipe at Ranma faster than the young man should have been able to dodge.

**  
**But Ranma dodged and weaved around the blows with casual ease, his smirk mocking the old grandmaster, virtually urging him to take the kids' gloves off. Happosai snarled and drew on even more of his ki, his battle-aura becoming visible for all to see.

**  
**"Kami-sama above, I have never seen the master so enraged before!" Soun exclaimed. "It has been ages since his aura became visible in a fight, and that can't be good. Ranma had better be careful."

**  
**"Don't worry, daddy. Ranma is a big boy who can take care of himself. And while he is at it, he'll also take care of your 'master'." Nabiki said confidently.

**  
**Ranma heard Soun sigh as he dodged repeated strikes to his vital points, or rather to where his vital points would have been had he still had his old body. He was in his element; dodging and weaving made the 'master' increasingly angrier, and anger led to mistakes. Besides, it was just plain fun to irate people like Happosai.

**  
**"He shouldn't take the master too lightly, daughter. The master knows dark secrets that are only hinted at in the vilest of books. Terrible techniques, which would render even Ranma helpless. Master Happosai is no opponent to be taken lightly, and who ever makes this mistake… well, it will be his last."

**  
**Ranma had heard Soun's comment full well due to his keen hearing, and if it was true that the 'master' had such techniques at his disposal it was about time that he stopped fooling around. Dodging an insanely fast open palm strike to the chest Ranma's own fist lashed out fast and furious, and before Happosai had had a chance to blink said large fist had made painful acquaintance with his face. The force behind the blow was so great that the old man was literally catapulted through the Tendo wall, leaving a pervert-sized hole in it.

**  
**A cry filled with anger could be heard seconds later. "I have had it! You asked for it, boy," Happosai exclaimed as he landed on the wall, "and you'll get it!"

**  
**Happosai lit his pipe and puffed, then he extracted something from his gi and threw it into the pipe, apparently burning whatever it was. Obviously satisfied with his efforts Happosai went into the offence, and it was obvious that his ki fuelled his speed seeing as he got ever faster, the pipe-strikes only narrowly missing Ranma.

**  
**Said pigtailed Saiyan quickly grew bored of just dodging and weaving around the blows, and fired a rapid punch at his opponent that would have sent him through the wall once more. Would have, due to the fact that Happosai had blocked the blow expertly with his pipe, which gave him the opportunity he had waited for. His next pipe-strike made contact with Ranma's right pectoral, but instead of being blown away like he had expected he felt an odd burning sensation.

**  
**Not feeling any worse for the wear he looked at Happosai strangely. "I expected better from a grandmaster, 'master' Happosai. I have blown you through the wall twice, and only one of your attacks made contact. Quite a bad score, ne?"

**  
**Happosai simply smirked in reply. "It's not the quantity of attacks that decide a match, boy, but the quality. And as far as I am concerned I just managed to land the mother of all quality attacks." he crowed. "That burn you just received is not an ordinary one, oh no. Your own arrogance made you a victim of the ultimate weakness moxibustion!"

**  
**Ranma stared at Happosai for a moment, and his momentary consternation gave way to doubt. "Ultimate weakness moxibustion, huh? So this burn shall have weakened me? Well, let's test this theory, shall we?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

**  
**Happosai grinned. "Be my guest, boy."

**  
**Not needing any further prompting Ranma shot forward with a growl. His right fist lashed out, and seeing that Happosai was confident that Ranma was as weak as a newborn he made no attempt to dodge the blow. Which turned out to be a mistake, seeing as the punch sent him right through the wall once again.

**  
**Soun and Genma both stood with their mouths agape. Both had heard rumours of the ultimate weakness moxibustion, of what terrible effects it had, and here was Ranma, apparently completely unaffected by it. Incredible!

**  
**However, one look at Ranma's face showed them that not everything seemed to be to his liking. "Hmm," the heard him say, "he's right, I _am_ weaker. Odd."

**  
**"What do you mean, Ranma? It looked to us as if the attack had no effect on you!" Nabiki called from her position on the porch.

**  
**Ranma turned his head. "It seems to be affecting me alright. Looks as if I'm about as strong as I was before I fell into the spring." he mused.

**  
# That's not good, boy. The master is stronger than you were at that time. #** he signed, concern obvious on his face.

**  
**"Oh, I have some tricks up my sleeve to handle that. Besides, it offers for a great training opportunity. Just imagine, me training with this natural dampener. Cool." he said with a grin.

**  
**"Boy, if you're finished talking, we have something to settle here." Happosai said from atop the wall. "Apologise now and I won't hurt you too badly."

**  
**"Not a chance in hell, ya old perv. I fully intend to pay you back for that sneak attack, and I'm gonna pay ya with interest." Ranma returned with a snarl.

**  
**"Very well. I gave you many chances, so don't run to your mommy crying that the evil old man beat the living daylights out of you. Now let's rumble, boy."

**  
**Instead of answering, Ranma flew forward giving up any pretence of holding back. His vicious uppercut caught a surprised Happosai square on the chin, and seeing as Ranma had calculated the trajectory carefully he was quite certain that the old man would land in the empty lot behind his high-school. The Tendo dojo was not the place for a fight like he had planned. The time of fooling around was over.

**  
to be continued**…

**  
Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. Special thanks go to the people at Shinjis board! **

**  
**As always, comments and constructive crit are welcome and appreciated. Till next.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s): **

**  
**SlickRCBD, Dragon Man 180, Underdark Ranger, MogtheGnome, borg rabbit, Maric, dennisud, Innortal, RockBane, Martrex, majinbuu7985, Dias of All Final, MysticSuperSaiyanGohan, Peter Kim, ranger5, ss4-link, AzureSky123, Shadow Kage, Neon-Ronin, Son Oliver, Really Bad Fanfiction, Brother Angelon, sadfru, DarkRubberNeck, Ranko, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, John Tannius, Reaper2040, FairyQilan, psycotic boy, blindelf22, crashtestdummy, Xtor49, Silverscale, Dumbledork¸ ninofchaos, Kevin Joe Bays, Jax9, Bluedragon81, Jago Li Son Shiranui, JohnnyG, Rejhan, Lord Oberon

**  
You can find the Q&A section for the last chapter at my Yahoo group, as usual. The link to it is in the homepage link of my profile. **

**  
**


	23. Happosai's ill fated plan

**Title**: A Legend Reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**  
Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
Chapter 21: Happosai's ill-fated plan **

**  
**A warm August sun bathed the Tendo compound with its warming rays and spoiled the residents of the Nerima district with its enjoyable warmth, and it was safe to assume that the citizens of Tokyo were making the best of this sunny day. The inhabitants of the Tendo Dojo could not care less at the moment; the surprise over what Ranma had just accomplished still sat too deeply, was too fresh to allow for the apprehension of such banalities as enjoyable weather conditions.

Ranma, their Ranma had just as good as shown up the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes, the man, who was feared like no one else by Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. And it was true, Happosai did possess terrible might, a truly fearsome power some would even say, but the pigtailed Saiyan had stood up to him, had not bowed low to his wishes. The Tendo sisters knew very well what would likely have happened had Ranma not been around to defend their virtue; the perverted old Grandmaster would have stolen their undies from their very bodies! Maybe even worse.

Genma and their father would likely have allowed it, gauging from how fast they had bowed low to the old man. Ranma _had_ defended their honour, and he had done so in a way that made it clear as daylight that he would never bow down to Happosai; but now things didn't look that good for him, and it seemed that he might just pay for his defiance of Happosai, for the old perverted Grandmaster had managed to slip one by Ranma's excellent defences, and a crippling blow nonetheless, it seemed.

Akane, who stood at the shore of the koi pond with her sisters to her sides, was scowling and had a hard time in keeping her temper in check; she wanted to see the old pervert plain beaten. Wait, make that bloody, bruised, stomped on and then beaten. Nowadays she was sufficiently aware of her abilities to know that she had a snowballs' chance in hell at defeating the perverted old man by herself, but she could still hope; then there was still Mallet-sama, which she could and would summon in case things turned ugly. Her trusty mallet, which didn't need anger any longer to be summoned was still worth a surprise or two. Who knew, a chance shot could work wonders, and that she'd managed to replace the anger needed to summon it with a fierce determination to protect others made her proud.

The youngest Tendo sister pushed some loose strands of her dark blue hair behind her ears, happy that it had finally grown out again to some degree, and watched how Happosai taunted Ranma about being as weak as a newborn. Akane knew Ranma well enough by now, and she sensed that the pigtailed young man wasn't as helpless as the Grandmaster thought him to be; Happosai had no way of knowing, the hints were too subtle. A barely noticeable hint was Ranma's stance, and while it was relaxed it conveyed that he was ready to spring into action. Had he been helpless he'd have acted differently; he'd probably have ordered them to retreat so that he could use his most powerful ki-attacks instead of physical force to deal with Happosai, but he hadn't done so.

Akane was certain that she had heard of the Ultimate weakness Moxibustion before. She didn't know if it had been Dr. Tofu who had mentioned it or her father, but the Moxibustion sealed the physical strength away to her knowledge, which was compliant with Happosai's taunts, but was the same true for Ranma's ki? Most probably not. She remembered that Doctor Tofu had told her once that sealing away a human's ki almost completely was possible, and one had to address many a pressure point to do so. Happosai had merely burned the Moxibustion mark into Ranma's shoulder, as far as she could tell. No, Ranma wasn't helpless, at least not as much as he probably planned Happosai to believe. Ranma was quite devious, for a boy.

-.-

Nabiki kept her eyes trained on the going ons like a hawk, and her impassive face revealed nothing; her calm demeanour, forged from countless years of her existence as the Ice queen hid her worries perfectly. To the outside world she appeared calm as ever, but her inside was a completely different matter.

She had always been a fiercely independent young woman and would a few weeks ago have bankrupted anyone that dared to claim she needed saving, but after Happosai's appearance she had been glad that Ranma had been there to defend her honour.

Now it seemed as if he was about to pay for it, but on closer inspection Nabiki noticed that reality seemed to have more layers to it than previously thought; always look underneath the underneath, that had been a wisdom Ranma had taught them. It was only logical and par for the course for Ranma Saotome that there was much hidden underneath the underneath where he was concerned, and the middle sister was tempted to chuckle.

All of his boasts wouldn't help Happosai in a few, and she barely suppressed the glint that threatened to appear in her brown eyes. Her stallion was about to continue kicking the old pervert's ass, which was something that her father's master richly deserved. Nabiki congratulated herself once again to moving in on Ranma, for this confrontation proved best that her Ranma wasn't only strong in body, but also in mind and soul. He was indeed worthy of becoming her future husband, if, yes if he deemed her worthy of becoming his future wife.

-.-

The oldest Tendo sister whereas made no move to hide her worry, and it was plain visible in her brown eyes to everyone who looked. Kasumi's whole posture was tense and spoke of the stress she was under, her face scrunched up in a pained expression every time Ranma took a hit. She could hardly bare it that Ranma had to suffer for them as he defended their honour, but her training in the Art had made her knowledgeable enough to know that the Master of her father was lightyears ahead of any of them in skill and raw power bar Ranma.

And the young man she considered her boyfriend and (hopefully soon) more—her mouth formed an unconscious smile as this particular thought crossed her mind, erasing the worry lines for a brief moment—did very well; not only could he hold his own, no, he was matching Happosai tit for tat, occasionally even outclassing him. Kasumi watched apprehensively how the perverted old Grandmaster grew visibly and progressively more enraged; a particularly embarrassing punch that resulted in a Happosai-shaped hole in the perimeter wall proved to be the last straw, and she watched in growing dread how her father's master managed to land a seemingly decisive blow on Ranma.

Or was it? Kasumi took a closer look and surveyed her intended intently and came to a relieving conclusion that he wasn't as out of the fight as Happosai obviously liked to believe. She'd learned a lot about pressure points from the books she'd borrowed from Doctor Tofu over the years, and if what she believed was right Ranma's non-human physiology might be what had saved him from the effects her father's master was at present gloating about. A gradually growing smile spread on her face as her confidence in Ranma grew, a confidence that was based therein that his iron will and craftiness would be suffice to spring the trap on the old pervert. While she was still not a very confrontational person she was of the firm opinion that Happosai did deserve what was coming for him.

-.-

And it came. Ranma's fist met the point of the chin of the perverted old Grandmaster with a resounding smack, the force behind the blow sending the old man through the wall yet another time. Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane spontaneously expressed their elation and relief in a three-way-hug, and their relaxed postures conveyed that heavy burdens had been lifted from their shoulders.

While the watchers knew that the fight was far from over it did nonetheless look promising; the ultimate Moxibustion Happosai had used on Ranma did apparently not work the way the old Grandmaster had expected, so there was still good reason to be optimistic in regards of the outcome of the fight. An outcome, that hopefully consisted of a bloodied and broken Happosai.

Every sister wanted to see punishment being dealt more, well more so than already, for there were very few things that were more violating than having your underwear being stolen from you while you still wore them! Their righteous fury was satisfied to some degree as soon as Ranma's fist met Happosai's face yet again, this time in a vicious uppercut that sent the old man flying high into the sky.

"Go get him, stud!" Nabiki exclaimed, and her sisters asked themselves how she managed to utter this in such a sensual voice without blushing.

Kasumi, who was now much more prone to express herself didn't want to be outdone; this was her stud just as much. "Beat him for me, Ranma-kun," she said in a voice just as sensual as Nabiki's.

Ranma turned his head towards the watchers in general and his mates in particular; his face sported a confident smirk. "I'll beat him for the two of you," he promised with the hint of an affectionate smile, but his face turned serious moments later. "But all of you will stay here. I'm gonna go all out on that old geezer, and I don't wanna see you gettin' hurt in the crossfire. If ya wanna know what kinda crossfire," he added, looking at Soun and his father with a stern expression, "ask Kasumi and Nabiki, they know what I did during my fight with Gohan."

That said the Saotome youth took to the air, feat that left Soun, Genma and Akane slack-jawed. "He… He can _fly_?" Soun stuttered.

"Yes, daddy. That is something he came up with during his fight with Vegeta. He's so cool, isn't he?" Nabiki asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"On the contrary, little sis, Ranma-kun is _hot_," Kasumi whispered with a look every bit as dreamy as her sister.

Akane snorted behind her hand but let the comments slide; Soun could only nod dumbly, and one look at his long-time friend told him that Genma wasn't much better off. His jaw still hung open, displaying rows of sharp, pointy teeth. "Genma," Soun said, startling his friend out of his stupor, "change back, and then we'll head over to the school. This is a fight I wouldn't want to miss for anything in the world."

"But Ranma said that we should stay here!" Akane exclaimed, which drew surprised looks on her. "Hey," she said, holding her hands up, "he may be a boy, but he knows what he's doing and I trust him as my sensei."

"I would normally agree with Akane," Kasumi said with a thoughtful expression, "and I do agree with everything she said except the staying here part. Look, Akane, this is going to be a tough fight, and in case Ranma gets hurt I want to be on site to take care of any injuries he might sustain."

Akane looked at her older sister with a contemplative expression. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"Oh yes," was Kasumi's simple reply, but the feelings that were visible in her brown eyes told so much more. "I'll now go into the kitchen to fetch the first-aid-kit, and when I come back I want everyone ready for leave-taking."

Two young women and two older men nodded their heads in consent, and Genma accompanied Kasumi into the house to change back, a grin gracing his panda-face. Oh yes, his boy was making _good_ progress with the ladies. Like father, like son, thought the pandafied Genma.

-.-

Ranma, who would've beaten his father senseless had he known his Elders thoughts, was currently in full flight above the Nerima ward; he ignored the repeated surprised shouts of passers-by down below, and the many streets and alleys he passed were a mere blur to him. This was a battle, and even though the battlefield had shifted that didn't mean that he could allow himself any distractions. Homing in on the ki of the perverted master of his father Ranma upped his speed.

It took him under a minute to reach his destination, which ironically turned out to be the vicinity around Furinkan High, and as he had estimated, the old pervert had landed in the empty lot behind the school-building. It also became apparent from the female shrieks that permeated the warm afternoon air that he'd made good use of the time.

The Saotome youth changed course with a growl, angered beyond reason at the fact that a practitioner of the Anything Goes—and its grandmaster to boot!—committed such heinous acts. He shook his head with a growl. Were it not for the fact that the contract promised a joining of the two Anything Goes schools through marriage he'd gladly have abandoned the Anything Goes style. Completely. What he'd said to the 'master' was true, he _had_ developed his own style, and it would be easy to be recognised as a master of his style considering his abilities.

Ranma descended downwards and landed right behind Happosai, who had glued himself to the bosom of a very attractive brunette; due to the warm summer day she was just clothed in a pink tank top and white mini-skirt, which made her an all too easy victim for the perverted master's groping hands. The pigtailed Saiyan snatched Happosai from the young woman's bosom and threw the old man into the direction of a wall about ten metres to their immediate left in one fluid move.

"Better get to safety, Miss, this could get ugly," Ranma said to the young woman, a determined look in his blue eyes.

"T-Thanks," she replied with a coevally thankful and scared expression, and hurried to get away.

The young Saiyan focussed his concentration back on Happosai who had indeed hit the housewall Ranma had aimed for, but the old man wasn't as surprised as Ranma would've liked and bounced off of the wall with ease.

His dark eyes met those of Ranma as he landed no five metres away. "You don't begrudge and old man his few joys, do you?" he asked innocently, only to narrow his eyes seconds later when he saw Ranma's reaction, which consisted of 'the finger'. "I see you do. Well, seems that you haven't learned your lesson yet, boy."

"Which lesson? That one shouldn't become a student of the Anything Goes 'cause its founder wrecks its reputation beyond belief?" Ranma exclaimed with a revolted expression, crossing his arms across his chest in an arrogant seeming posture.

Happosai snorted and crossed his arms over his chest as well. "Feh. It's my style, and I can do whatever I want with it or to it. Now I'll have to teach you some discipline for ruining an old man's fun, boy."

That said Happosai leapt forward, and brought out his pipe in the last possible second. Ranma blocked the blow with ease, and countered with a punch to the perverts' mid-section, which Happosai blocked in turn. The Saotome youth then went for a leg-sweep followed by a punch-kick-punch-combo, but the old man blocked everything with ease. "Not bad, old-timer. Seems like yer vitamins are good for you," Ranma said with a smirk.

Happosai shook his head. "You shouldn't talk so much during a fight, boy. The tactic of riling up an opponent only works on opponents that are easily angered."

Springing into action the old man shot forward, bringing his fists in in a frontal assault. This attack was much faster than all others before, but Ranma had no trouble in blocking it due to the fact that his speed hadn't suffered in the slightest. The pigtailed Saiyan casually dodged and weaved around blows, which irritated Happosai as much as it pleased him. "You have potential, boy," he grudgingly admitted.

"Thanks, old perv. But flattery will get ya nowhere; I have to repay you for diminishing my strength, and for endangering my girls. Prepare yourself for a world of pain, oldtimer."

Ranma sent a flying kick to Happosai's face which the old man blocked and countered with one hand. The pigtailed Saiyan batted the retaliation, a very fast punch, easily away and blocked the follow-up, a knee to the groin with the same ease. Happosai then tried to hit Ranma with a lightning fast roundhouse kick, but the Saotome youth simply grabbed the leg that the old master had used and utilised his momentum to throw him into a housewall five metres to their immediate left.

Happosai was momentarily stunned which allowed Ranma to fall on him in a flurry of kicks and punches. Many of those blows landed, but Happosai recovered fast and blocked a vicious jab to the solar plexus and used his great speed to gain some distance; the old man redirected even more of his ki to his speed and rushed forward like a miniature cannon-ball, headbutting Ranma in the face.

Now it was Happosai who used his opponent's momentary distraction, and he soundlessly fired a huge ki-blast at the surprised Ranma who was hit dead-on and catapulted straight through a wall. Ranma shot to his feet with a snarl, and he barely kept himself from going SSJ. That was something of a last resort, his trump-card; this perverted old master was 'just' a human, even if a particular annoying and cunning example, and he should be able to deal with him despite the fact that his physical strength had been reduced to what it had been before his fall into the spring. However, that only pertained his physical strength, his ki was solely unaffected.

Ranma took several calming breaths and dusted himself off; while doing so he fuelled all of his ki into his speed, and milliseconds after the last dust particle had fallen to the ground he shot at Happosai like a laser beam. The old pervert, who hadn't expected Ranma to be this fast had no chance to escape the vicious uppercut that sent him into LEO.

**'Hah! That showed the perv. If I calculated his trajectory right he should land somewhere near the empty lot behind school. The perfect place to get serious,'** he thought with a smirk as he headed for his highschool, picking up speed.

-.-

This time around Ranma was just in time to prevent Happosai from going on another groping spree, and the old master ran head-long into him as he seemed to materialise right in front of a cute blonde that had sunbathed in the area and had been about to be 'fondled' by the old pervert.

Ranma was unsurprisingly fixed with a venomous glare as soon as Happosai picked himself up from the ground. "Enough is enough, boy. This was the last time you prevented your master from having his due fun," he promised darkly.

"That… That thing is your master?" the cute blonde asked, revolted.

"T-Thing?" Happosai stuttered, his aura sputtering out. "You wound an old man, pretty lady!" he pouted.

Ranma ignored the pouting perverted master entirely and smiled disarmingly at the blonde. "No way's that freak my master. That's just an old fossil with delusions, and I'm making sure he gets his medicine."

"Oh, okay. By the way, I'm Naru. Are you seeing anyone, …?" the young woman in a very revealing creamy white summer dress asked.

"The name's Ranma, and as a matter of fact…"

"Enough of the chit chat, boy. HAPPOYARIIKA ATTACK!" he exclaimed, and his arms suddenly moved so fast that they looked like the multiple arms of an attacking squid.

The girl jumped out of the way with a look of fright on her face and a shriek, and Happosai yelled "Sorry you've to see this, pretty lady!" while he pressed his attack; the pretty lady in question didn't care for his apology in the slightest and dashed away from the fighting duo with a look of intense fright.

-.-

"And another pretty gal ya managed to scare away," Ranma taunted the old man as he dodged and blocked Happosai's attacks.

He was admittedly hard pressed to dodge and block all those fast and powerful blows, and it really seemed as if he was fighting an eight-armed Happosai; but his defences held, and the master quickly grew discontent with his lack of success and switched tactics. "HAPPO GONJATSU!" the old man exclaimed, and an extremely powerful dark-red ki-blast leapt from the palm of his right hand, rushing at Ranma with unimaginable speed.

This time Ranma had no choice but to step it up a few notches; it would reveal at least some of the extent of his powers, but he could not help it. "WILDFIRE BEAM FIRE!" he exclaimed, and a six inch wide continuous beam leapt from his hands, redirecting the ki-blast into a wall which reduced said wall to rubble.

"Not bad, boy. I didn't expect you to be able to use your ki on such a high level. Well, that certainly makes it more interesting," Happosai commented.

Happosai used a leg-sweep in a blurring motion that Ranma barely avoided, followed by a low combo that Ranma blocked and countered. He aimed a high kick for Happosai's head, followed by two quick punches, one to each side of the body, but Happosai blocked those in turn as well. His retaliation consisted of a barrage of ki-blasts which Ranma countered with blasts of his own.

Finally fed up the Saotome youth decided to really go all out as he had promised to his two mates, and he decided to start big. "ONYX WAVE!" reverberated his bark through the empty compound, and moments later a yellow-green wave of ki rocketed towards a shocked Happosai.

Ranma had gauged the energy carefully so as not to kill the old perverted man, but he needn't have had such worries; for he had forgotten one thing: Happosai possessed nearly as much ki as he did in his normal form, and limiting the strength of the Onyx Wave would turn out to be a mistake. The Saotome youth didn't miss the determined glint that appeared in the eyes of his opponent, but before he could react and add more strength to his attack Happosai had already countered. "HAPPO RENZUKU DAI!" he yelled, and dark-red energy coalesced into a wave left his palms.

The pigtailed Saiyan only had the time to utter "Oh shit!" before Happosai's attack overcame his weaker one, blasting him through several walls of the school building. He sat up amongst the rubble he'd created, and his anger rose as he jumped to his feet.

He was just about to give in to his fury and turn SSJ when his pride kicked in. "No, that old perv ain't worth it. I don't need a fuckin' power up to beat the likes of him, I'm strong enough even with that bloody moxa on my back," Ranma grumbled and cracked his joints. "This time for real. No more nice Ranma." he growled.

Floating into the air he took the time to dust his standard red Chinese silk shirt off, and a determined expression appeared on his face; it'd only been his ki that had kept his precious clothes from becoming shreds due to that energy attack, and seeing that it was his last set he didn't take attacks to them well. He didn't take attacks to his person well either, but that was beside the point. Nobody endangered his precious clothes without paying the price.

His reservations about going all out on a human had vanished like ice-cream into the mouth of a five year old, and Ranma cracked his knuckles. A few moments later he moved, and Ranma left the building at near super sonic speeds, rushing forward to meet an awaiting Happosai whose grin quickly left his face at seeing the black and red bullet flying at him. Ranma instantly executed a vicious combo consisting of insanely fast punches and kicks, and when two jabs to each kidney made contact when he managed to get into the old man's back he pressed his advantage mercilessly.

Happosai spun around to face him, but not as fast as before seeing that he'd been occupied with pressing pressure points to counter the effects Ranma's blows had had, and Ranma blocked the slow retaliation with a high right arm block and the follow up with his lower left leg. His right foot lashed out and caught Happosai in the right side, and he followed this up by rushing forward, catching a recovering perverted grandmaster with an uppercut followed by a hard elbow blow to the chest. The old man went down hard, but just as Ranma was about to press his attack Happosai seemed to touch something in his gi and instantly shot to his feet.

Ranma growled. "I gotta admit, ya can take a lot of punishment; which is good, 'cause there's much more where this came from."

Before Happosai could even begin to form an answer Ranma was already at it again. Seeing no other way Happosai released a flurry of vacuum blades, and those were not the weaker ones Genma had often used in the past. The Saotome youth raised an eyebrow as he dodged and weaved around them, not letting up on his goal to reach the old pervert in order to deliver him into a world of hurt.

One blade nicked him in the left shoulder, but Ranma was so used to pain that he suppressed any reaction and continued onwards like a Juggernaut. A millisecond later he was within Happosai's defences, and the hardest uppercut he had landed yet catapulted the old master straight into the air. Ranma disappeared from the ground with a growl and reappeared in the flightpath of Happosai seconds later, his ability of unassisted flight coming in very handy now. Raising both arms over his head he brought them down on Happosai with nearly all of his might, and the hard blow sent the old man straight towards the awaiting ground like a missile.

Happosai on his part had seldom felt that much pain before, and his face showed this clearly. In fact, the last he'd experienced pain like that was when his first wife had caught him with several other women in a... err... compromising situation. It had not been pretty. Banning these troubling thoughts from the past Happosai focussed his formidable if perverted mind on the present, and he just barely managed to erect a ki-shield around his body that would hopefully protect him at least somewhat, but his primary problem remained. It seemed that he had chewed off more than he could swallow for a change, but who could have guessed that the son of Genma would be this strong?

The impact proved that the shield had dampened the fall and its consequences at least somewhat, but his body felt like a gigantic bruise nonetheless. Ranma sure packed a punch, no doubt about that; fact, that left him in a quandary. Using the moxa again was out seeing that it had shown such little success, and he knew from experience that using more than one weakness moxibustion didn't lead to a greater weakening of the body. Touching a panty he had 'liberated' energised him once again, but the way things were going he would run out of energy rather sooner than later. He'd already used up two of his silky darlings, and sadly Ranma had interrupted him from obtaining more. The boy was surprisingly powerful, and there had to be a reason why.

**'What's his secret?' **Happosai asked himself as he sat up in the crater he had created. **'Can't be milk and cereals, I'd have heard of a brand with such effects,'** he mused wryly.

A sudden motion caught his attention. Ranma. The boy had just landed and was fixing him with a glare. But what was that at his behind? Strange, he hadn't noticed that before. Hmm, that called for closer inspection, Happosai decided. Switching into his version of the Umi-sen-ken the old master disappeared from view and fuelled his ki into his speed to get into Ranma's backside. What he saw there was a darn surprise. **'A tail?'** he thought incredulously, rubbing his invisible eyes.

The way Ranma moved his head told him that he was searching for him, unsurprisingly, and taking into account how talented the boy was it wasn't improbable that he'd find him soon. Deciding to take a chance with his educated guess Happosai dropped his invisibility, praying that his assumption was correct. "HAPPO CUTTER!" he exclaimed, making up the attack on the spot by forming his ki into a scalpel of dark-red light.

Making a quick slashing motion Happosai cut off Ranma's tail at the base, eliciting an inhuman yell from Ranma as the severed appendage fell to the ground. Ranma spun around to face Happosai, boundless fury edged in his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he yelled, suddenly forming a writhing ball of green-yellow energy in his right hand, pressing it against his backside, which effectively cauterised the wound.

Red flames began to dance over his body as his anger took control, fuelling his ki. Ranma was too angry to think clearly and wasted no time with a transformation. Yellow-green lightning danced across his body, and would one have looked at Ranma's right shoulder one would've seen that the moxibustion mark had disappeared; it had simply been burned away. Ranma's powerlevel had shot through the roof, and he was radiating killer intent like never before.

-.-

"Oh, Goddess!" Cologne exclaimed in fright as she felt the virtual explosion of power at the newly constructed Cat Cafe and nearly fell off her staff.

-.-

Ranma attacked immediately, and animalistic fury shone in his eyes; eyes, that were solely fixated on his prey. A gulping Happosai asked himself if he'd not just made a grave mistake, only to have his question verified seconds later when he found a large fist buried in his gut, followed by a fist to the chin that sent him crashing through an array of trees.

He had barely recovered and deduced that the tail hadn't been the power source when his world exploded in pain yet again. Happosai more felt than saw how Ranma kicked him in the ribcage, and only a hastily erected ki-shield prevented several broken ribs. Nevertheless, it hurt like hell, and skidding over the ground was anything but pleasurable. Once the skidding had come to an end Happosai jumped to his feet and quickly switched into the Umi-sen-ken to get something of a breather, but he found to his alarm that Ranma's furious eyes were staring right at him. **'Impossible! There's no way that the boy can see me! No way!'** he thought.

A barrage of immensely powerful ki-blasts quickly taught him better, and he had to drop the Umi as he frantically dodged and weaved around the blasts in order to have enough energy. A brief touching of yet another silky darling helped out immensely, but it didn't give him enough energy to dodge the furious Ranma who came in hot like a cruise missile, only more destructive.

The blow to the head Happosai barely managed to block, and it grew progressively more difficult to keep Ranma's blows from inflicting damage, but the old master fought with the fierceness of the desperate. It began to slowly dawn on him that he had unleashed a force upon himself that could give even him a run for his money, and he realised that he'd made the rookie's mistake of underestimating his opponent.

Deciding that a tactical retreat was in order in case things got even more out of hand Happosai fired several ki-blasts to distract Ranma from his real attack, but the son of Genma was just too fast and too furious to fall for the ploy. Having blocked the attempt to use pressure points on him Ranma quickly went for a chop to the throat which was blocked by Happosai as expected, but Ranma reversed his movement and used his other hand to throw Happosai to the ground.

He quickly followed this up with a sweep seeing as he had expected Happosai to recover fast, and the old man jumped over the sweep as further expected. Snarling Ranma shot forward and scored a painful blow to the master's abdomen, which he followed up by a hard elbow blow to the neck. The blow forced Happosai to his knees, and just as he was about to end his existence Ranma heard a voice. "Don't kill him, Ranma!"

**'Kasumi!'** Ranma thought, her call bringing him out of his frenzy. **'What's**_** she**_** doing here?'** he asked himself, as he stared down at Happosai, who was slowly regaining his wits. **'And Nabiki too!'**

The old perverted grandmaster tentatively looked up, and released his breath. "Phew, I thought it was over for sure. Have to thank my lucky star later," he muttered as he got to his feet.

"Quiet, you," Ranma snarled as he caught the perverted old grandmaster with a vicious kick that sent him into LEO. "And stay away if you know what's good for you!"

Reigning his emotions in Ranma watched as the tiny speck he knew to be Happosai disappeared over the horizon, and he sighed as he began to walk over to where Kasumi and the others were standing. Why did someone always stop him when he was about to dispose of an annoying pest? The Saotome youth sighed, and only the thought that his mates were here brought him some comfort, even if one of them was responsible for his current frustrated state of mind.

-.-

A solemn Ranma reached the group of four Tendos and one Saotome few moments later. His first glance was reserved for Kasumi, and his face was neutral. "I'm sorry that you had to see this, all of you. But putting that freak down would have been needful," he said, a grumble audible in his tone.

Soun and Genma were about to speak up, their intent of praising Ranma for beating their master like that clear, but glances from Akane and Nabiki stopped them dead in their tracks. The fathers wisely decided to leave the talking to the girls after that, and limited themselves to watching; Kasumi looked at Ranma, and her smile made him already feel better. "I understand that, Ranma, but I am not completely convinced that killing him would have been right."

"How do you figure that, sis?" asked a surprised Akane. "I thought you wanted him bloodied, bruised, broken and carted off into the Afterlife!"

"Originally, yes. But I used what Ranma had taught us, and observed. He was too preoccupied with being angry," she sent him an apologetic and coevally loving look, "and defending our honour to notice, but I think Happosai's"

"Don't say the name!" both Soun and Genma exclaimed in unison with looks of fright on their faces.

"Nonsense!" Akane uttered. "How can an adult believe in such nonsense? Honestly, daddy, I'm very disappointed in you."

"Yup, the 'demon' has been banned for now," Ranma said confidently.

"As I said, while my Ranma-kun was busy defending our honour and going medieval on the master," she looked at the fathers, "there, better now?" and looked back at her sisters and Ranma, "he didn't notice that the whole fight seemed to be some kind of test."

"A test?" both Akane and Ranma exclaimed at the same time.

Nabiki and the fathers whereas nodded. "It would make sense." the middle Tendo daughter mused thoughtfully. "And it fits the relevant facts. He escaped from some godforsaken cave, decided to have some fun and got stopped by a fighter of considerable power who turned out to be the son of one of the men he trained. It would make sense that he wanted to test you, stud," she finished, looking Ranma directly in the eyes with her gleaming brown orbs.

"Hmm, it _would_ make sense," Ranma allowed, scratching his chin thoughtfully with his left hand; a few seconds later the Saotome youth nodded and looked straight at Kasumi, a smile slowly spreading on his face. "So the old freak wanted to test me, huh? Guess I aced that test," he chuckled. "Good thinking, Kasumi."

"Thank you, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied, her smile growing bigger. "And now let me thank you properly for defending our honour," she said, and breached the short distance between them with a noticeable sway of her hips. "Thank you, Ranma," she breathed as soon as she was in kissing-range, and dropped the mother of all kisses on his lips.

Ranma's brain short-circuited on the spot, which left his sub-consciousness in control. The others watched how one of his hands snaked down Kasumi's backside, finally ending up around her waist as he began kissing her back fiercely; the reactions to this unexpected display varied, unsurprisingly. Genma and Soun were a hairsbreadth away from a stroke due to sheer happiness, both seeing their chances of a joining of the schools skyrocketing.

Akane on her part was unsure of how to react, seeing as it had been her oldest sister who had initiated the kiss, and a kiss on the lips to boot! Also, she had found out in the last weeks that Ranma was no pervert, and thus she decided to do nothing but watch. Her sister was old enough to look after herself, and if she wanted to get involved with a boy, well, so be it.

Nabiki was unsurprisingly hit the hardest out of the group, as she saw her chances of successfully snatching Ranma for herself rapidly dwindling. She had to act, and she had to act soon, especially considering that… **'Damn!'** Nabiki remembered. **'She's going to ask him **_**now**_**, it's the perfect moment!'**

The middle Tendo daughter was about to say something, anything, but her sister pulling back from Ranma prevented her from doing anything. She could see in Ranma's eyes that Kasumi had captured him completely, and when Kasumi began to speak she knew it was too late.

"Ranma," the oldest Tendo girl began, her voice thick with emotions, "I can't thank you enough for defending our honour, including my own. You stood up to someone my own father is obviously terrified of," she ignored the blustering of her father, "and ever since you've entered my life you've constantly proven how honourable, honest and mature you are. It is due to you that I have found the courage to live again, and I'd like to share my life with you. What I want to say, Ranma, I would like to take up the engagement. I love you."

There, she had said it. Formulating this simple seeming sentence had cost her more courage than she'd ever have expected, and Kasumi waited for Ranmas' reaction with bated breath. She ignored everyone except Ranma, whose expression of utter astonishment slowly changed to a pleased smile. "Before I give you my answer, Kasumi, let me say a few words. First of, I l-love you too, and I'm glad that you fought your way out of the shell you had been enclosed into; but believe me, it was you who managed that, my contribution was only minimal."

"Thank you, Ranma," Kasumi replied modestly, blushing. "But your 'contribution' was far more than that, and I'll thank my lucky star for ever and always that it sent you into my life."

The answering grin from Ranma did everything to raise the hopes of two fathers, and nothing to reassure Nabiki that he'd decline Kasumi's offer. Her heart ached when Ranma continued. "I had noticed the changes in you during training, Kasumi; while you retained your convictions to never deliver the first attack you became willing to end the fight. I admit that all of your sisters surprised and impressed me, but the change in you was the most fundamental. I would like to take the engagement to you, Kasumi. Very much in fact."

"Oh thank you, Ranma!" Kasumi exclaimed, flinging herself around Ranma's neck due to pure joy. Her brazenness made her blush for a second, until she reminded herself that everyone around her expressed him- or herself however they wanted. "I'm so happy, Ranma-kun," she whispered, enjoying the gentle but strong embrace of her new fiancé as she pressed her body against his; and boy did that physical contact feel good.

Ranma held her close and smiled despite the difficulties he had with controlling the responses his body had to Kasumi's very womanly body, but he managed to refrain from dragging Kasumi off into the next best bedroom to have his wicked way with her. Barely.

The pigtailed Saiyan gently stroked Kasumi's soft hair, hair that had an appealing smell of peaches as he noticed, and watched the others for reactions. The fathers were whooping with joy; no surprise there. Akane tried hard to look neutral, but the up turned corners of her mouth conveyed that she seemed to be happy for her sister; and Akane_was_ glad for her sister, but one Tendo sister was ready to crawl under a rock and die.

The Saotome youth noticed this right away, but he had a surprise for one Nabiki Tendo; and he was quite certain that said surprise would be much to her liking.  
**  
**-.-

Nabiki Tendo was mentally berating herself. How could she have been so foolish to think that she could win against her older sister? She had seen the warning signs during training, but had written them off due to the fact that she'd been so convinced that she'd already won Ranma's heart. She had made the beginner's mistake to sell the fur of the bear before she'd killed him, and that mistake had now come back to bite her in the ass but good.

She could barely prevent the tears from escaping, and she couldn't really muster the emotional strength to be glad for her sister. She had lost, and she hated nothing more than losing. Falling back on the only response she knew when dealing with conflicting emotions she forcefully clamped down on them and buried them under a glacier of ice, bringing out her ice-queen mask.

She watched with cool detachment how Ranma held her older sister, and ignored his glance at her completely. **'Love is for the foolish, and I can't believe that I was fool enough to believe in that fairy tale.'** she thought. **'Well, girly, don't love and you won't be hurt. It's back to the roots for us, Nabs,'** she concluded, adding layer upon layer of ice to the emotional dampening field she was reerecting. Nabiki let her cool gaze sweep over the lot. The fathers were nearly delirious with happiness, which was rather unsurprising, and both were dancing a happy and downright ridiculous looking jig.

The fathers on their parts didn't care that their antics looked like an African fertility dance. This day had been the best in over ten years! Not only had the master been defeated by Ranma, no, he had also accepted the engagement to Kasumi! The future of the schools was ensured, now the only thing missing was a priest, wedding vows and an heir! But they would ensure the two love birds a perfect honeymoon, and nature would run its course. Oh, life was good!

Ranma could only shake his head at the antics of the fathers, and part of him felt larcenous delight that his next words would bring their celebrations to a full stop. He slowly brought the happy Kasumi at arms length, and looked her in the eyes. "However," he began, and this single word drew the attention of everyone present, stopping them dead in their tracks at whatever they were doing or thinking, "there's something I would like to announce."

"G… Go ahead, son," Soun said, uncertainty and worry obvious in his voice.

The pigtailed Saiyan smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Tendo. Well, you all know about the contract. We can now say for sure that I have feelings for Kasumi, but I have also feelings for another one of your daughters. I like Kasumi, I really like her and think that I could more than possibly love her, but I like Nabiki just as much. That is why I would like to be engaged to her too. I want to find out with which of your daughters I want to spend the rest of my life, Mr. Tendo; and that's why I invoke the clause that grants me one year to do so."

Nabiki reeled back at his words as if a sledgehammer had hit her, or more specifically the glacier she had erected around her feelings. She swore she could feel the ice crumbling around her, and an irrational happiness spread out in her. She still had a chance! "I'll take up the engagement as well!" she said in a barely controlled but dignified voice, a voice that only wavered slightly due to her worry that she'd wake up from this dream if she hesitated just one second.

"B-But…" Soun sputtered, only to be grabbed by Genma.

"Good," Ranma said, only barely raising a brow at the antics of the fathers. "Kasumi, it's not that I don't like you, rather the contrary. It's just that I like Nabiki just as much, and I really have no idea whom of you I want to marry. It would be unfair of me to take up the engagement to just one of you, 'cause I'd never know if I didn't love the other. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some macho who wants two girls, I just want to find the one for me."

Kasumi sighed in acceptance. "I understand, Ranma-kun."

Akane shook her head. "I really thought you were a pervert for a moment, Ranma. Glad you proved me wrong."

Ranma laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "No harm done, Akane." he said. **'To be honest, I'm not so sure if I ain't a pervert, but I ain't stupid enough to tell ya that I really want them both. That stunt bought me some time, but I gotta figure out a way ta marry 'em both. Heh, the next few months are gonna be very interesting… '** he thought.

"I may have lost a tail," Ranma began, only to be interrupted by both Kasumi and Nabiki.

"Does it still hurt, Ranma?" both young women asked at the same moment and made moves to inspect his singed bottom, and the young man smiled due to the genuine worry he'd heard in both voices.

"Not much. Don't matter anyway anymore, what's done is done. I may have lost that tail, but I gained so much more with you two, and that's all that matters," the pigtailed Saiyan said as he looked from his one gorgeous mate to the other; he pulled both Kasumi and Nabiki to him in encircling their waists, and began to drop kisses on both women's necks.

Akane made a revolted noise. "Blech, it's getting too fluffy here. See ya at the Dojo," she commented and walked away at a fast clip, muttering something about wanting to avoid diabetic shock and rotten teeth.

Ranma nodded in her direction as he continued his ministrations, and Kasumi moaned in enjoyment and leant even more into her fiancé. "I… say… we… share… him… sis," she managed to utter between moans.

Nabiki, who was enjoying the same treatment immensely managed a weak nod. "Agreed… ahh… a bit… lower… stud… yeah… there…" she exclaimed, as she craned her neck to give Ranma better access.

"I'm… glad," Kasumi replied. "But… I… call first… dibs… for everything… that goes further… than this."

The middle Tendo sister made a protesting sound. "No… fair!"

"Right… of the… firstborn," Kasumi smugly replied between new sets of moans.

-.-

Genma and Soun stood a good twenty metres away and watched the going ons. The Tendo patriarch was elated and anxious to equal parts; the elation was easily explained and stemmed from the fact that the joining of the schools was finally attainable, but the anxiety stemmed from Soun's subconscious knowledge that he'd have to let go off his daughters. Well, at least one of them. They were becoming adults, and he'd missed out on that.

The Saotome patriarch whereas was just plain elated. "Don't they make a wonderful picture, Tendo? My son and your two daughters, the joining of our two schools that we have always envisioned…"

"B-But… Kasumi… Nabiki… both engaged…" Soun stuttered.

"Soun," Ranma's father said urgently, "don't you get it? We'll win all the same. The boy has practically said that he'll marry one of your girls in any case, and I know him. He'll keep his word. What is one year if we'll get what we want? Soun, the schools will be joined for sure!"

The Tendo patriarch nodded slowly in understanding. "You're right, Genma. It's just… I would have liked to see one of my girls happy early rather than later. They have endured many a hardship ever since their mother died, and you know, I wasn't always there for them. Your son has managed to bring them happiness, and I figured…"

"I understand, Soun. I know, waiting is hard, but I just know that Ranma won't take well to us pressuring him. He has to find out if he can love either Nabiki or Kasumi. Think, Soun, he might even find out that he loves them both!" Genma exclaimed with gleaming eyes.

"Saotome!" Soun exclaimed, scandalised. "Really!"

"Soun, ever since when did you become so narrow minded? It's custom that a man can choose a wife and a mistress. Just imagine the heirs our schools would get…" Genma mused.

"It's a very old custom, Saotome, but you're right, it's a valid custom nonetheless. Maybe you're right…" Soun mused, stroking his beard with the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"Of course I am! Thinking about it, maybe we should just lean back, teach students and watch how things develop. Pressuring them and especially Ranma inevitably leads to disaster, I learned that the hard way, Tendo. Granted, we could give the boy some pointers how to win a girl over…" Genma mused slyly.

"Saotome, these are my daughters you're talking about. I hardly think it's appropriate for me to give your son pointers how to seduce my little girls," Soun said pointedly.

"Soun, Soun, Soun, it's all for the greater good of the schools! Do you want them joined or not? We just agreed that we want heirs for the schools, and that isn't possible without sacrifices. Besides, you've surely gotten much too rusty to be of help anyway."

"Is that a challenge, Saotome?"

"Why yes, Tendo."

"Good, you're on. One case of sake that I still got it."

"You're on, Tendo."

"Hand on that, Saotome. I know you."

Genma held his hand out while hiding his grin. Soun had always been too easy to manipulate, and one case of sake was a small price if that ensured the joining of the schools. "I accept the bet," he said as he shook Souns' hand.

"Me too. And I'll win, Saotome, mark my words!"

"We shall see, Tendo, we shall see…" Genma said with a sly grin.**'This is a bet I wouldn't mind to lose in the slightest.' **

-.-

A very disgruntled and most of all wet old man walked aimlessly through Nerima, his thoughts circling around the fight. A fight he had lost. "The boy is good, I have to give him that. But I have to find out if he is the one to be my heir. He has stood up to me, which is more than the weaklings Soun and Genma ever managed, but is he the one to lead the Anything Goes into the next century?" he muttered to himself.

"The boy is strong, even more powerful than I am. I have to find a way to face him as his equal so that I can see how good and resourceful he really is. I need to take away his advantages, need to find out if he is worthy of my training. But how? If only I could absorb his ki…

"That's it!" he exclaimed suddenly, startling several passers-by. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered, walking into a dark alley-way. Grinning Happosai sat down on the pavement and began extracting his belongings from… somewhere. "Gotta have it here somewhere… Nanban mirror… Useless… Amulet of Zork… Rubbish… Summoning scrolls… bah! Stupid demons never do what one orders them to anyway… ah! Here it is! Instant spring of drowned girl. Always keep some around in case you are in an area without females to fondle. Hmm, too bad that it only lasts for twenty-four hours or the next hot bath. Have to find a way to prolong its effects. Just think about all the things I could do with the energy of a female Ranma! But I'm getting side-tracked here…

"I want to find out if he is worthy of becoming my heir. Now to the details. Which ways are there to prolong the effects of Instant powder? Damn, I don't want to have to travel to that darn Joketsuzoku village. Wait, where did this freak rain shower come from? Odd."

Hearing voices that conversed in a Chinese dialect he hadn't heard in a long time Happosai quickly gathered up his belongings, switched into the Umi and jumped on a convenient rooftop. What he saw next gave him the next big surprise of the day. **'Amazons! What are **_**they**_** doing here? Hmm, that could be to my advantage. Those crazy women always have interesting magical accessories handy. Gonna follow them.'**

Happosai followed the delegation of Amazons to a large building that had obviously been newly constructed. **'Nekohanten - Cat cafe. Interesting. I wonder what they want in Nerima; something tells me it has to do with Ranma. The boy has a knack for attracting trouble, heh heh.'**

Slipping in through the backdoor before it was closed Happosai entered the building. His own Umi was much more effective than his pupil's, and it allowed for absolute stealth. It was still a mystery to him how the boy had detected him, but it only meant he had to further improve the technique. Concentrating on the here and now Happosai quickly and efficiently checked the ground-floor of the Cat cafe, and nearly suffered a coronary when he caught sight of her. **'Kuh Lon! Damn, what's **_**she**_** doing here?'** he thought as he took great care to bring as much distance between them as possible. He knew he was the better fighter, especially considering his 'talents', but this was a secret operation. Detection wasn't an option, stealth was the key here.

Happosai held his breath as he padded upstairs as quietly as possible. Searching the rooms—he had to reign in his impulses with every bit of mental strength he possessed at taking in the sight of a purple haired bombshell engaged in training, her well-endowed chest heaving, sweat coating her perfectly tanned soft skin—Happosai finally entered a room that he figured to be Kuh Lon's. Grinning he began to sift through her belongings after he'd picked the lock, deactivated several booby traps and circumvented more than a few alarms. He was just glad that he'd bothered to learn Chinese way back.

**'Love potion... Love potion... Formula 411 shampoo... Formula 119 shampoo... Potion... Shampoo... ahh! That's more like it! Permanence water... **_**Locks Jusenkyo curses, including the temporary forms (warning: temporary form becomes permanent after a month of locking if not counteracted. Permanence is induced due to strengthening of the magical matrix of the temporary curse to the level of a regular curse if not counteracted in the specified amount of time). Only known counteragent: water from Kaisufu.**_** Perfect!'** Happosai thought with glee as he stored the magical item in his gi.

Happosai crept out of the room with a very evil grin on his face and sneaked into the room the bombshell trained in. He had seen that the window was opened, which made this the perfect escape route. Not sparing the hot girl more than a wistful glance Happosai sneaked to the window, climbed onto the windowsill and jumped onto the next rooftop, bounding away. He had preparations to make.

-.-

Later, deep at night the old grandmaster of the Anything Goes had finished his preparations and was more than looking forward to see his efforts bear fruit. He had distilled, no, _sacrificed_ ten packages of Instant Girl powder to add the concoction up to a greater potency, and had then vacuum sealed the refined powder in a bag. The permanence water was waiting for its great moment securely stashed away in his stuff-space, and Happosai barely refrained from cackling as he bound over the rooftops, destination the Tendo Dojo.

Happosai soundlessly landed within the perimeter a few minutes later, and immediately jumped up onto the windowsill of the room from which he could feel Ranma's ki. Sneaking into the room soundlessly while making sure that his target was sound asleep Happosai knelt down and extracted the bucket he had brought with him. Pulling out a keg of distilled water he filled up the bucket as silently as he could, then he added the Jusenkyo powder to it. An unholy gleam entered Happosai's eyes as the substances mixed, and he waited a few seconds until he was sure that complete mixture had occurred.

Without further ado he threw the contents of the bucket at the sleeping Ranma, waking him up. Following this up without even looking Happosai pulled out the permanence water and quickly threw it at Ranma. The old grandmaster should better have chanced a look, for the growl that emanated from the bed was decidely male and pissed off.

-.-

Ranma woke to the sensation of being doused with something cold and wet, and he was just about to open his eyes to determine just who'd had the gall to wake him thusly when he felt himself being whisked away. Upon opening his eyes he noticed right away that this wasn't the domicile that had become his home in the last few weeks. He blinked his eyes a few time to adjust them to the unexpected sunlight, then blinked a few more times as he noticed that the landscape seemed to be that of the Jusenkyo valley.

"Now that's just great, now I'm having dreams of that weird place!" he exclaimed grumpily and shook his head, "What next, is Kuno gonna haunt me in my dreams as well?"

"I assure you that this is more than a mere nightmare or vision, Ranma Saotome," a female voice said out of thin air.

Ranma's blue eyes narrowed to slits as he looked around in an attempt to find the presence that eluded his senses, and anger bubbled up inside of him. "Who's there? And what d'ya mean by that?" he inquired suspiciously.

A female stepped out of the fog that hadn't been there a few moments ago, and she was remarkably beautiful; she bore a slight resemblance to Shampoo in regards to her facial features, and her body was in any case as attractive as the Amazon's if not even more so. Her long brown hair flowed gently in the breeze that wafted through the Jusenkyo valley, which Ranma only now recognised as that. "All will be revealed in time, Ranma Saotome," she said in a melodious and soothing voice, "I just ask you to be patient.

"To answer your first question, we are the spirits of Jusenkyo that blessed you, Ranma Saotome. I have been chosen to contact you due to the fact that my corporeal form is that of a human and thus best suited for a first contact," she said in that melodic voice of hers.

"Neat," Ranma retorted neutrally and crossed his arms across his chest. "Call me Ranma, will ya, otherwise I get the feeling I'm at school or sumthin'. Roll call 'n' all that."

The Spirit nodded. "Of course, Ranma. Please call me Haruko," she said in a warm tone.

Ranma inclined his head. "Pleasure to meetcha, Haruko," he replied galantly, "But to cut to the chase, why am I here?"

Haruko smiled disarmingly, "Then I'll oblige and cut right to the chase as well. You, Ranma, are here to learn what this Happosai character tried to do to you, underhanded little goblin that he is," she bit out with clenched teeth and an expression that hinted at great anger, "You see, when we Spirits of Jusenkyo gave you our blessing it made you immune to all kinds of Jusenkyo curses, which is something I assume he didn't foresee. But despite the fact that it didn't work, that doesn't change that his plan for you was simply... unforgivable," she concluded, and her facial expression easily conveyed that Haruko viewed Happosai's latest deed as a personal affront.

Ranma was oddly touched that Haruko felt so strongly on his behalf, but that didn't sate his curiosity, "What exactly did he try to do when he doused me with water, Haruko?" Ranma urged.

The Spirits' expression darkened further, "He somehow got his hands on a substance called 'permanence water', how, I don't know, but that's not exactly relevant here. He then carried out his plan and doused you with Instant Nyannichuan, and then sought to make the Instant curse permanent with the permanence water. In short, he tried to turn you female, forever," she explained solemnly, her eyes clearly expressing her anger.

That anger was unsurprisingly nothing on the fury Ranma felt upon comprehending the enormity of what the Anything Goes grandmaster had had planned for him, and the shockwave of pure energy emanating from the young man as he turned Super Saiyan would have knocked Haruko flat on her rear hadn't it been for her being a spirit.

"HAPPOSAI!" Ranma bellowed in rage and the enormous golden-yellow aura surrounding the pigtailed Super Saiyan only continued to expand as he grew ever angrier.

Soon electrical discharges began to add to his aura that made Ranma look like a miniature thundercloud, and suddenly, accompanied by a blinding flash of light and an even bigger shockwave of power that seemed to rattle reality itself his hair stood completely on end like a crest of knives. With a final, angry yell Ranma's power exploded in a concussive blast that'd have sent Haruko flying hadn't it once again been for her being a spirit.

Her vision was swimming for a few seconds nonetheless, and when she could see clearly again her wondrous gaze fell upon a changed and even more impressive Ranma. A Ranma who'd just reached Super Saiyan Level Two...

-.-

His aura gave off a continous high-pitched sound and Ranma could feel the vastness of his new might, but these facts didn't really register consciously and were deemed of secondary importance for the time being. His mind was exclusively focussed on getting revenge, and Haruko almost flinched when furious teal eyes bored into her. "How do I get outta here?" Ranma demanded.

"Ranma, you-"

"I ain't the most patient person right now, 'ruko. So tell me or I'm gonna rip through reality itself if I must," Ranma interrupted her impatiently.

Haruko sighed, "It's rather mundane. Will yourself back into your body and-"

But Ranma hadn't really listened beyond that, and his spiritual representation had already faded away before Haruko had even finished the sentence.

"Well, that could have gone a lot better," sighed Haruko, "But then again, who can fault him for wanting to take it out of this man's hide what with the way he's been slighted?" she queried rhethorically.

-.-

The slighted party in question opened his eyes with a start. Teal eyes that glared daggers at a certain aged pervert, and a low growl escaped him. Fury shown on Ranma's face, and his bellow of "HAPPOSAI!" rattled the window.

A picosecond later Happosai found himself crashing through the same-self window courtesy of a blow to the face he hadn't even seen, and the subsequent impact in one of the sturdy Sakura trees standing in the Tendo compound thoroughly knocked the wind out of him. Yet he had no time to react and do anything but yell out in pain as he was cleanly punched through the tree's bark, and that follow up punch broke at least several ribs despite the rudimentary ki-shield he'd managed to put up and had the side-effect of embedding the old grandmaster in the Tendo perimeter wall.

Happosai's vision was swimming and he felt more pain than in a long time, yet despite his injuries he was far from giving up. Snarling in rage he barred his teeth and summoned the total of his energy during the inexplicable lapse between attacks, but suddenly his eyes went wide when his own power-up was virtually drowned out by what could only be called an explosion of power.

The old man's eyes went wide of their own volition as he realised that this 'lapse' had been nothing but the lull before the storm, and Happosai paled dramatically when his senses told him just how outclassed he really was. If Ranma's former power-level could be compared to the Pacific Ocean it was now more than the Seven Seas combined!

Happosai gulped and wiped away the sweat that'd accumulated on his forehead with the back of his hand and furiously tried to come up with a plan to save his hide, yet he went even paler when the involuntary lightshow Ranma had put on died away, giving spectators and the old pervert a clear view on the Saotome youth. And there, not ten metres away from Happosai, he stood.

Ranma Saotome, albeit a much changed Ranma Saotome. His already impressive physique had improved further and gave him an even more intimidating and dangerous aura that almost seemed to scream 'mess with me and meet your doom,'. Power was radiating off of him in waves, and the lightning bolts coursing around his body made for an truly impressive display. It was all that Kasumi and Nabiki - who had followed Ranma outside just the same as the fathers - could do not to faint on the spot with massive nosebleeds and big, silly grins.

"Oh shit-" Happosai had time to mutter before he found a fist deeply buried in his gut.

Teal eyes stared unforgivingly into painfully widened blue ones, Happosai breaths coming in ragged gasps due to the internal damage that'd just been dealt. "For what you wanted to do to me I'll kill you, Happosai, blast you to the last atom until nothing's left but molecules that've lost cohesion. And then I'll vaporise 'em as well. For your transgression there can be no other punishment than death!" Ranma snarled, controlled fury giving his voice a razor-sharp edge, and the teen began to form a yellow-green ki-blast in his left palm which steadily grew, illuminating his determined face, "But I'll resurrect you in a few months time to fight you for the title of Grandmaster, no holds barred, so I suggest you train and learn the error of your ways. And then, when I'll have proven that I'm better You. Will. Teach. Me. All. There. Is. To. The. Anything. Goes. Now die!"

While Happosai still wondered just how he'd be able to train when dead, and more important, how the Saotome boy planned on ressurecting him, Ranma's palm had steadily inched closer to the pervert's body, and with a yell on the Saotome's part the blast was thrown. Happosai had no prayer in hell to avoid the projectile which exploded upon impact, and with a scream filled with defiance and anger Happosai's wordly existence came to an abrupt end.

**to be continued**…

**  
Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. **

As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated. Till next.

**Now for those interested, some quick notes:**

- Happosai: yep, he's dead, dead like a doornail. Officially kicked the bucket and all that. Guess it's understandable why Ranma offed him, eh? Happi had just gone too far, and I had - and have - something similar planned for the side-story. But as hinted at, he'll be back after a lot of misadventures in the Afterlife. On that note, should I feel sorry for King Enma and King Kai? # stops to think and shrugs # Prolly not. There's always Goku who can make Happi's afterlife hell with his sheer goodness and bull-headedn... err, determination. 'S gonna make for some funny scenes, eh, I can already picture them...

- Ranma going SSJ2: seems to have happened awfully quickly, but seriously, he was just a hairsbreadth away from reaching that level a few times before anyway. 'S due to his unique status as the LSSJ, and Ranma'll need that power and more for what is to come.

Ranma gaining SSJ2 status serves another purpose as well, for it'll make Vegeta insanely jealous that a former human reached this 'pinnacle' of Saiyan power before him and will be one of the factors to cause his descent into 'Majinness'

**  
Many thanks to anyone who was kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapters! **


	24. Family Affairs

**Title**: A Legend Reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**  
Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**  
Chapter 22: Family affairs **

One Ranma Saotome was standing in the backyard of the Tendo compound clothed in nothing but his black boxers and an equally black t-shirt, but the young Super Saiyan neither seemed to notice nor care as he surveyed the damage the most recent fight had wrought. If it could be called a fight, that is, for to be honest, it had been more of a slaughter.

The pigtailed young man took a few deep breaths to come down from his adrenaline high, and his aura faded away slowly. He still remained a Super Saiyan Level Two, though, and the cool morning breeze did nothing to move the hair that still stood on end like a crest of knives. His head suddenly swivelled to the right when his keen senses picked up on a rapidly fading ki-signature, and a grim smile played in the corners of his mouth. **'Maybe they'll finally realise that I ain't fooling around.'**

Ranma's gaze then fell upon the scorch-mark on the perimeter-wall that was the only evidence of Happosai's demise. He admitted to himself that he might have overshot the mark by killing the old grandmaster in what could only be called a fit of rage, but if he were honest with himself, he felt neither regret nor guilt. There were some things that plain simply carried with them a death sentence, and trying to rob him off his manliness was pretty much on top of that list. His tactical mind also deduced another advantage. Him killing Happosai would go a long way in convincing the annoying Amazons that he wasn't taking anyone's shit, that he was willing to go the whole nine yards and then some if push came to shove.

His keen hearing picked up on footfalls in the soft grass, and when Ranma craned his neck to the side he saw that the three Tendo sisters and the fathers were running towards him. Ranma just had time to register that the expressions of his mates reflected fading worry, awe - and was that a hint of sadness? - as well as the fact that the fathers were waving flags and assorted articles in what was no doubt a celebration of Happosai's final defeat before Nabiki and Kasumi barrelled into him. A reliefed sigh escaped the females as they hugged the living daylights out of the young man - or tried to at least - and a grin appeared on Ranma's face as he hugged his girls to him.

"We were so worried, Ranma-kun!" mumbled Kasumi into his chest, and the pigtailed young man could feel the tears Kasumi was crying on his chest as they dampened his shirt.

Nabiki, always the most collected of the three sisters, expressed her relief by giving Ranma a scorching kiss on the left cheek and then looked up into Ranma's teal eyes, "What exactly happened, Ranma? What did that old pervert do to you that merited you blasting him into his component atoms?"

Ranma, who'd almost lost himself in the brown orbs of his younger fiancée, narrowed his teal eyes dangerously. "He tried something unforgivable as his petty revenge, but I'll soon get to that.

"Didcha notice that I briefly spaced out after he'd hit me with the waters?" he queried in what seemed to be a non-sequitur, his tone clipped.

"Waters, as in plural?" Kasumi wanted to know, a delicate brow cocked in surprise.

"Yeah," replied Ranma with a fierce scowl, "one was distilled Instant Nyannichuan, girl water in other words, the other was a vile substance called Permanence Water," he growled, face scrunched up in anger.

"It makes sense," commented Nabiki with a nod, her sharp mind having already solved the puzzle, "He tried to turn you into a girl forever. So what happened that it failed?"

"And good that it failed, Tendo," spoke up Genma with an audible sigh of relief, who, like Soun had held himself in the background to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh yes, Saotome, imagine it had worked! The master, may he rot in hell, would've gained a battery with limitless energy to recharge from!" Soun exclaimed, horror edged into his face at the mere thought.

"So that was his plan!" Ranma exclaimed angrily and balled his fists, "Not only did he want to get back at me by trapping me a girl, no, he'd planned on making me his personal milk cow! I should've tortured him for days on end instead of just blasting that... that creature into atoms and granting him a quick death!" he growled, hate and disgust playing on his face for a few moments before a sinister grin appeared on his face, "But I'll get a shot at that in a few months, oh yeah."

"What do you mean, son? Ain't the master dead and gone, spread to the four winds?" Genma wanted to know and dropped the flags, worry creeping on his face.

"Oh yeah, he's pushing up daisies alright, but I'm toying with the thought to resurrect him in a few months time to fight him for the title of Grandmaster and beat him to within an inch of his life-"

"What!!" Genma and Soun yelled in fright and anger, their faces going white and then red when anger got the upper hand.

"Boy, you can't! As a master of the Saotome style of the Anything Goes I forbid it!" Genma practically yelled, veins appearing on his forehead.

"Right, Saotome! As the master of the Tendo style I forbid it as well!" Soun added forcefully and nodded his head gravely.

Ranma, who'd seemingly calmly listened to the tirade carefully shoved the girls off of him and beckoned them to move a safe distance away. Genma and Soun exchanged a confused look when Nabiki and Kasumi hurried to get behind one of the tall Sakura trees round about twenty metres away, but their confused looks were replaced by fright when Ranma suddenly brought forth his aura with a roar.

The sudden power-up knocked the fathers flat on their butts, and their surprised expressions soon turned grovelling as they remembered just whom they'd tried to order around. But Ranma, in contrast to Happosai, was not to be mollified by their begs for forgiveness and just stared at them coldly.

Ranma's hair had turned a darker shade of gold due to the ascension and stood even more on end, the fact that his skin had turned even paler and that his eyes held an even colder glint than ever before making for a truly intimidating impression. When he spoke, silence reigned supreme. "Enough," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, yet his tone held so much command he might as well have yelled, "Your behaviour disgusts me, and that neither of you has grown any real backbone yet shows why neither you," he glared coldly at his father, which made said man flinch, "nor you," a glare at Soun that almost made the man fold followed and very nearly caused him to slip into waterworks mode, "should even think about ordering me around. In fact, No. One. Orders. Me. Around. Got that?"

Genma and Soun bopped their heads up and down so hard that watching alone was painful, and Ranma shook his head and snorted. "Happosai was onto something when he said you two were weaklings, but we'll remedy that. Oh yes, will we ever. It seems I overestimated the progress you two had made, and I'll have to... re-evaluate you," he said, an evil gleam shining in his eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be in daddy's shoes what with the evil look on Ranma's face," commented Akane and shuddered lightly from her position behind the tree.

Kasumi, who was standing to the right of her younger sister took a look at her fiancées' face and nodded. "You're right, sis, but Ranma's hit the nail on the head. Dad may have improved, but when it counted he showed that he still has as much backbone as a jelly-fish. Whatever Ranma-kun has planned for him can only do him good."

Nabiki, who was standing to Kasumi's right, smirked at her older sister, "Undoubtedly. But I doubt daddy dearest will see it this way."

Ranma smirked at them, "I'll make Soun see it my way, 'biki-chan, eh, Soun? And if that doesn't work the way I envision I'll simply have to show him and my dear pops here that there're forces much more terrible than Happosai ever was," he said meaningfully and made the lightning bolts swirling in his aura flare up.

"Ranma-kun, don't scare daddy so much," Kasumi scolded lightly and stepped out from behind the tree. "He'll just do something silly like taking up his waterworks habit again."

"I doubt that very much, 'sumi-chan. For each tear he'd cry he'd have to do five one-fingered push-ups with one of you sitting on his back, and if that ain't enough I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something more... convincing," Ranma retorted with a catty grin and a malevolent glint in his eyes.

Soun had understandably paled; considering the average amount of tears contained in his 'waterworks' he'd be doing push-ups for damn near forever! The aged Tendo master shook his head fervently, "N-No need, Ranma, heh heh. I'll... I'll get back in shape yet," he was quick to assure, and muttered to Genma, "Scary! Sometimes I'm glad you don't have more kids, Saotome. Imagine you'd had a daughter-"

Genma cut him off with a gesture, "Don't even go there, Tendo, for that's uncharted territory labelled as 'here shall be dragons' as far as I'm concerned. No-chan's bad enough, I don't even want to imagine... no... the thought alone's too much," he muttered, shivering.

Soun nodded gravely, indicating his agreement, "Right you are, Saotome. I have known Nodoka for a long time now, Saotome old friend, and she's almost as beautiful as my dear departed Kimiko. But some of her odder quirks better never be passed down," he said with a shudder, making Genma pale and nod.

Ranma regarded the fathers with an odd look, then gazed at the girls. "Didcha just hear the same as me? Did he say 'No-chan'?" he inquired with a cocked brow.

The sisters shared a look and nodded as one, "Yeah, he did."

"I wonder what that could mean for you, Ranma," Nabiki mused thoughtfully, her analytical mind kicking into high gear as it began to work with the information it had available.

Ranma looked at her inquisitively, head tilted to the side, "What do you mean?"

"If this 'No-chan' he mentioned is your mother then there's a high probability that she's still alive and not dead as he repeatedly claimed on the training trip," Nabiki explained and eyed Genma with a calculating look for a few seconds before looking back at Ranma, "For why should he speak of her in the present tense if she were dead?" she asked and shot the sweating Genma a glare.

Ranma recoiled as if he'd been dealt a physical blow, then he looked from girl to girl and saw that Kasumi and Akane found this thesis adequately believable as well. Before he could do more than level a smouldering glare at his father his senses tingled, and the pigtailed Saiyan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "And here comes the cavalry, just when I wanted to 'question' pops," he growled and audibly popped his knuckles, fact that made his father sweat even more, "Figures they'd have picked up on my jumping to the next level."

"Who?" Akane wanted to know, "The Z-Fighters?"

Ranma inclined his head in answer, "Right on the money, Akane. That feels like Gohan and Vegeta, and what with the speed they're travelling at they should be here any minute now."

"Well, that gives us enough time to hear the story behind that... super pervert's demise," Akane opined, giving her sensei a look that said 'spill the beans'.

"And why Happosai's plan failed," added Nabiki and gave her fiancé a nudge with her elbow, which was something that Ranma didn't even feel; Nabiki on the other hand felt nothing but rock-hard muscles, and it was all she could do not to jump her fiancé's bones here and now, "Not to mention why you're like this," she breathed and reached up to touch his spiky hair, "Mmmmh, feels very tough but also somehow... soft to the touch. Intriguing."

"Really?" Kasumi asked in surprise and mirrored her sister's actions, much to Ranma's embarrassment.

Genma and Soun, who'd kept some distance, shared an amused look and muttered "Whipped!" as one, and not even Ranma's death-glare and the silent threats contained therein did anything to qualm the fathers' gaiyity.

When his fiancées showed no inclination to stop their ministrations Ranma caught an amused Akane's eyes, and foregoing his pride the defeater of Happosai mouthed, "Help!"

Akane looked at him fake-oddly and rubbed her ears, pretending she hadn't heard right, "Pardon, did you say something, Ranma?" she inquired innocently, well aware that she was enjoying this way too much; the only thing missing here would be her sisters beginning to braid Ranma's 'oh so tough yet soft hair', but should that happen she had no doubt she'd die laughing. Ranma would probably die as well, most likely from acute embarrassment.

The answering death-glare she received for attempting to prolong Ranma's 'torture' promised many, many hardships in upcoming training sessions, and after one more good chuckle at her sensei's 'misfortune' Akane cleared her throat, "Sisters, as much as Ranma probably enjoys that," queue instant death glare that'd have killed Akane many times over had death glares been a legitimate cause of death, but went completely unnoticed by her older sisters due to the fact that they'd turned to face their youngest sister, "we're getting off-track here. I for my part would like to know why the pervert's plan failed and what happened when Ranma spaced out. Someone or something's got to have told Ranma what Happosai tried to do, right?"

"You've got a point there, Akane-chan," Kasumi mused as she stopped her ministrations (much to Ranma's silent relief), and the young woman's face lit up, "Good thinking!"

"I have to agree, imouto," agreed Nabiki who'd stopped playing with Ranma's hair as well, "impressive deductive thinking."

Akane blushed from the praise and modestly bowed her head, "Aww, was nothing," she said, and then regarded Ranma, "Am I right, though?"

Ranma, who'd been silent throughout the exchange, smiled, "I admit I'm impressed as well, Akane. You made a logical deduction based on the facts, and that goes to show that you've improved very much," he said in his sensei voice, tone completely serious and solemn.

Akane unsurprisingly beamed, "Thanks, sensei! But now enough with the stalling and out with it!" she exclaimed and punched the air.

Ranma grinned briefly before schooling his features into impassivity, "As 'biki-chan already concluded, Happosai tried to turn me into a girl. Permanently. What he didn't know though is that the Spirits of Jusenkyo blessed me with an immunity to all Jusenkyo curses, and even that Permanence Water he got his hands on couldn't do jack about it," he explained and held up his hand to forestall the comments he knew would come.

"How did I come to know that, you'll ask... well, when I spaced out after being woken up with cold water I found myself in the Jusenkyo valley, much to my astonishment and confusion, and there I met a representative of the Jusenkyo Spirits. Haruko. She told me everything, and when I see her next I'll have to apologise. I left rather... rudely, but I was running on pure anger then. All I could think about was getting revenge, which I did," the pigtailed Super Saiyan concluded, and he didn't make an effort to suppress the satisfaction in his tone.

"Wow, spirits that blessed you... neat!" opined Akane after going over the facts.

"Good thing they did or Ranma'd be female now," Nabiki said gravely, and immediately looked reassuringly at her fiancé to prevent any hurt feelings, "Not that I'd love you any less, never think that, but it'd have complicated things in the long run," the brown-haired girl added with a suggestive wiggle of her brows, making Ranma nod with a grin.

"Pervert," muttered Akane good-naturedly and lightly bonked her sister on the head, but she'd to admit that she could understand where her sister was coming from; Ranma looked even better now.

Soft giggling emanated from Kasumi which caused Ranma and the girls to swivel their heads, "Oh my, I don't know, I think I'd have liked an all soft, cuddly Ranma-chan," she said and left her words hanging and the others stunned.

Grinning impishly Kasumi's hands reached up and locked around Ranma's neck, pulling the stunned young man's head down to drop a scorching kiss on his lips. At first he didn't react, but when Kasumi began to press her body against his' Ranma began to kiss her back in earnest. Akane blushed and looked away whereas Nabiki was torn between wanting to join in on the fun or just being content to watch. In the end the decision was made for her when two golden glowing men landed in the perimeter of the Tendo compound, their SSJ auras fading away after a few seconds.

The taller SSJ, Gohan, watched the going ons in amusement, but the shorter and more sturdy built SSJ who was incidentally the Prince of all Saiyans had his eyes narrowed in anger. "Surpassed by yet another brat. Unbelievable," Vegeta muttered and shook his head in disbelief, fury glinting in his cold teal eyes.

"That's hardly anyone's fault, Vegeta, least of all Ranma's," Gohan commented in a hard tone, "You just haven't found the trigger yet."

Vegeta muttered something unintelligible but reigned his anger in nonetheless seeing as it would be unbecoming of a Saiyan Prince to show weakness, "Whatever," he gruffed and folded his arms across his chest.

Akane, who'd watched the conversation between the Saiyans in interest nudged her oldest sister with her elbow, eliciting a protesting noise from her. "Sis, you might want to stop now, our guests are here," she said in a tone that practically oozed amusement.

Kasumi disentangled herself from Ranma with visible reluctance, and when her gaze fell on Gohan and Vegeta her reaction was limited to a mild blush while her brown eyes held a defiant look. Vegeta chuckled despite his previous mood, "This woman's a keeper, brat. Mark my words, she'll give you strong heirs," he commented surprisingly serious.

Gohan silently shook his head at yet another example for Vegeta's usual bluntness, but then again, the atomic blushes on his new friends' faces made for a funny picture, "Be that as it may," he said, effectively turning everyone's attention away from the blushing couple, "First off, congrats to becoming a SSJ2, Ranma."

"Thanks, buddy," Ranma replied with a grin, "Now I can kick your ass."

Gohan wiggled his right index finger and smirked, "Tsk, you'd have to get up a lot earlier to beat me. Remember, I've been a SSJ2 for seven years now, and I've only increased my power. But that aside, what happened to push you over the edge?"

Ranma's face darkened and in one swift motion the pigtailed Saiyan had sat down in the soft grass Indian style, and Kasumi and Nabiki chose to cuddle into either side of their fiancé. Gohan followed Ranma's example suit and sat down across from Ranma while Akane chose a spot in close proximity to Kasumi. Vegeta whereas chose to remain standing with his arms crossed across his chest, and the fathers had long since chosen to make a tactical retreat ever since Genma had gotten scent of the fact that a certain Saiyan Prince would stop by for a visit.

Ranma's face still held the same expression that had settled upon his face right after Gohan had asked his question, and when he was certain he had everyone's attention the pigtailed Saiyan began to tell his tale.

-.-

Vegeta and Gohan had identical looks of cold fury on their faces by the time Ranma had finished his story. The older son of Goku gnashed his teeth and virtually snarled out, "Hadn't you already sent him to hell I'd have gladly helped. No one does that to one of us and lives!"

The Saiyan Prince nodded his assent, "Well spoken, Gohan. To think that this... human had the gall to make such an underhanded attempt... Should I ever encounter this Happosai, be it here or in the Afterlife, he'll have to face my jurisdiction," he said coldly, an unforgiving look in his eyes. A second later said eyes lit up with unholy glee, "I must say, I like your idea of using the dragonballs to resurrect him so as to speed things up. After you had your go at him we will generously supply him with one of those detestable Senzu beans, and then it's my turn," the Saiyan Prince added, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Gohan just grinned evilly, "And then it's my turn for Round Three. Recon he'll beg for being sent back to hell after ten minutes?"

Ranma made a thoughtful face while simultaneously stroking his fiancées, "Nah, he won't last more than five, tops," he said dismissively.

"Keep one thing in mind brats, proper torture of a victim is not bound to the boundaries of time. Sometimes a quick end is too much of a mercy to be granted," Vegeta said coldly.

The three sisters shared uncomfortable looks as Ranma and Gohan exchanged predatory grins, but then they reminded themselves that the victim in question was Happosai, a man who'd tried to pull something on Ranma that justified almost any form of retaliation, and kicked back again. "Say Ranma, have you heard about the next World Martial Arts Tournament that's going to be hosted on Papaya Island in a few weeks time?" Gohan asked out of the blue.

Ranma's expression turned contemplative, and a flicker of strong interest appeared in his eyes, "The Tenkaichi Budokai's back, huh? No, can't say I've heard 'bout when the next one's gonna be yet, but I sure hope this one's ain't gonna be as much of a farce as the last one."

Gohan nodded gravely and glanched at the others to gauge people's reactions, and he noticed with interest that Vegeta's eyes gleamed briefly before the older Saiyan schooled his features back into his customary cold indifference. The girls were a bit apprehensive, but that was to be expected. Kasumi and Nabiki were likely worried about Ranma getting injured, and they were likely asking themselves – much as probably Akane – if they were ready to enter a tournament that attracted very powerful fighters. "I know that look, Kasumi-san, Nabiki-san, Akane-san. You're uncertain if you should enter the tournament, am I right?" the oldest son of Goku asked, an understanding smile playing on his face.

The young women each shared a look before nodding as one, and Ranma softly stroked the sides of his fiancées. "Don't feel bad about not feeling ready, loves. I bet a lot of very strong people are gonna enter, heck, even Goten, Gohan's li'l bro could knock you outta the ring by using just his pinky finger, and that's not to belittle your skills or how far you've come. Nah, I'd say this time around you're just gonna watch, okay?" he said and smiled at each young woman.

Glances were exchanged between the sisters that communicated a lot, and it was clearly obvious that Akane was less than pleased, but the girls reached a consent within moments and nodded. It was Akane who chose to speak for her sisters, "Loathe as I am to admit it, sensei, you're right. We have no hopes of winning against opponents such as you," she admitted, only to add a cheeky, "Yet."

Ranma grinned right back at the grinning sisters, and Gohan masked his amused chuckle as a cough while Vegeta snorted in amusement. "Oookay, that means our very own cheering departement's all set then... yeouwch!" the golden-haired young man exclaimed when he was cuffed from three sides, and held up his hands in mock-surrender, "Just joking, girls.

"Gohan, when exactly's the Tournament gonna be?" Ranma then wanted to know and looked expectantly at the older Super Saiyan.

"In roughly five weeks, on the 22nd of May," Gohan replied, and grinned, "Gives us more than enough time to train."

Ranma's eyes gleamed, "Righto. I'd say some sessions in our GRs are in order," he grinned back and almost rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Now that ours been finished we can finally train efficiently wherever and whenever we want."

"That's true," agreed Gohan, and got a thoughtful look on his face, "What you say, up for some sparring right now? We could go one on one, and I could contact Piccolo who could then fetch Ryo-chan."

Ranma mulled it over for a few moments, then looked at the girls, "Whatcha say, girls? Up to some training?"

Vegeta snorted in amusement and muttered "Whipped," under his breath while the girls communicated with glances, and it was a smirking Nabiki who replied, "Sure, stud, sounds good to us. You know my dear older sister and yours truly like to see you all sweaty."

The pigtailed Saiyan chuckled, "That goes vice versa, Nabs, Kas-chan," he replied with a smirk as he eyed his fiancées up and got to his feet, "Now less talk and more fight!"

-.-

Less than twenty minutes later almost everyone was congregated in the newly finished gravity room of the Tendo dojo. In all honesty, Ranma, his fiancées and just about everyone else had completely forgotten about the crew of workers from Capsule Corp. in all the hodgepodge that had happened in the last 48 hours, but the fact that the construction work had happened in another dimension made this oversight excusable. The said construction crew had been as busy as a horde of beavers as the residents of the Tendo Dojo had found out when the project supervisor had notified them of the project's completion yesterday evening, incidentally after Happosai had been decisively beaten.

Now that the old Grandmaster had been beaten for good – or at least beaten for good until he'd be ressurected – Ranma had suddenly remembered that they had a brand new toy at their disposal, a toy that'd now get it's very first test run. Ranma, who was standing in front of the control console, had taken over the task to create three different zones of gravity, one for the four Super Saiyans and Piccolo, one for the normal humans, and one for the chibi-Saiyans who'd be joining in on the fun courtesy of Piccolo.

It'd been Gohan who'd had the idea of fetching the whole gang and not just Ryo-chan as originally planned, and a reluctant and grumbling Piccolo had hardly been able to refuse a request from his erstwhile and favourite student. Now the gravity room was afill with almost the entire Z-Gang – minus Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chaozu who hadn't been able to make it on such a short notice but including Bulma and Chi-Chi – and, of course their new Neriman members. The only ones missing otherwise were Soun and Genma, who'd adjourned to the Tendo-ke's living room in order to properly 'celebrate the old demon's defeat', as they'd termed it.

Gohan and Ranma faced off against each other with Ryo-chan and Vegeta being the next 'match-up' while Piccolo was content to train with a double of his, completing the list of matches in the 400g zone. The human group, consisting exclusively of females this time around, chose to train in a 3g zone, while the members of the third and last group, Goten and Trunks, were squaring off against each other in a 200g zone.

Especially Ranma had hardly been able to wait to get cracking and it had shown in his commands which had gotten increasingly impatient, but if he'd thought he could jump the gun as soon as the zones had been established he'd been dead wrong. As luck would have it he'd had to take the time and tell his story of what had happened again, and though reluctantly he'd told his tale. Again.

Now, ten minutes later still everyone was in his or her allocated gravity zone, and the sparring started in earnest...

-.-

**Meanwhile in the Tendo-ke**

The delivery of a letter had briefly interrupted the victory party Genma and Soun were indulging themselves in, and Genma, who'd expended the energy to accept the envelope from the postman plopped down heavily onto the soft, low cushion that'd become 'his' cushion.

Frowning briefly the heavy-set man opened the envelope and extracted the letter contained therein, and Ranma's father paled briefly before a deep sigh of relief escaped him. Soun placed his sake bottle on the table and cocked a brow as he read his old friend like an open book, "What's the matter, Saotome? That better not be more bad news," the aging Tendo master commented in a warning tone.

Genma turned his head to the fellow master and waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing to worry about, Tendo. Not any more at any rate. Had the master's attempt to turn Ranma into a girl worked that'd be quite a different story now, but the way things are – and they could hardly be any better – we're good. It's just a letter from my wife telling me she'll stop by soon, and seeing that the letter's been mailed a good two weeks ago I'm certain she'll have found out where Ranma and I are staying at. I bet-"

Just then the bell at the main gate rung, and Soun stared at Genma, an expression of disbelief on his face. "You don't reckon..."

"Might just be," Genma shrugged in reply.

Soun grunted. "You reckon she's changed any?"

"Gauging from the letters we've exchanged not a bit," Genma retorted with another shrug. "It's as you said, I'm really glad her... odder quirks haven't been passed down on Ranma.

"So," he then exclaimed and got to his feet, "I'd say we shouldn't keep her waiting, what says you, Tendo?"

"Right, Saotome," Soun agreed amicably, "a lady - even if she has quirks as odd as yours - shouldn't be kept waiting. Lead the way."

That Genma did after taking a long swig from his sake bottle, and reluctance was visible in his posture as he walked out onto the porch. Soun couldn't help but notice that his old friend held a posture that was quite similar to a man that was about to be led up to the gallows, and he had a suspicion as to why.

The training trip was now - assuming that their guest was indeed Nodoka - over for good with all that entailed, and his old friend would have to face the life of a married man once more. While not without its benefits, Nodoka was a woman who could be a right handful, and it wasn't the first time that Soun was glad that he wasn't in Genma's shoes...

-.-

Not two minutes later the aging masters had reached the main-gate, and while Genma opted to remain hidden behind a tree to 'give No-chan an even bigger surprise' as he termed it Soun opened the gate. "Yes, how may I help you, Nodoka?" he asked formally.

"Good day, Soun!" a beautiful auburn-haired middle aged woman exclaimed; she was clad in a formal but stylish kimono, and carried a cloth-wrapped bundle whose function couldn't be discerned on her back.

"The same to you, Nodoka," Soun replied, bowing.

The woman tilted her head. "I've come to know that you're hosting my husband and son, Soun..."

Soun stepped aside, which was the previously agreed upon sign between the men, and Genma stepped out of the shadows. "That he is, No-chan," he said non-chalantly, a small grin adorning his face, "Hey No-chan, good to see you. You're as beautiful as ever, if not even more so."

Nodoka's face showed surprise, then joy. "Husband! You're looking good yourself. Hmm, aside from your hair or lack thereof," she mused and smiled at her husband's frown, "But where's our manly son?"

**'Yeah, she hasn't changed one bit,'** Genma thought and had to try his hardest to paste a smile on his face as he answered his wife's question, "Last I heard he wanted to train with some of his friends, No-chan."

Nodoka nodded as if it were a given, "Of course, a manly man takes his training seriously," she mused to herself in a serious tone and regarded Genma with an intent gaze, "Lead me to where he trains, husband."

"That's not such-" began Soun in a doubtful tone.

Genma interrupted his fellow master with a dismissive gesture, "No-chan will have to learn of 'it' anyway, Tendo. Why not right away?"

Nodoka had watched the byplay with interest but also confusion, "What are you two talking about? Is Ranma unmanly?" she asked sharply and fingered the cloth-wrapped bundle.

Genma paled for a second and shook his head rapidly, "Nothing of the kind, No-chan. If anything he's the very definition of manliness."

The explanation seemed to have the desired effect and Nodoka nodded in an obviously placated way, "Then I'm just the more curious what you were referring to when you mentioned 'it'," she said and made air quotes.

"You'll find out soon, No-chan. Follow me," Genma replied and began to walk down the path that led to the Tendo-ke.

"That I will husband. I admit to being most curious," Nodoka commented as she set herself in motion.

Soun who formed the rear of their little group couldn't help but think, **'I just hope your curiosity won't kill you like the metaphorical cat if you choose to proclaim your displeasure when you learn that Ranma's not human any more. For if you do I'm certain the boy won't react well at all. And I like my home and Dojo undamaged. **

**Or at least intact,'** he amended.

This troubling thought and possible consequences that could result from the meeting of mother and son running through his head the Tendo patriarch followed Genma's lead on autopilot and hardly even noticed that they'd arrived at the closet that served as the gateway to the Gravity Room until he realised that they'd come to a full stop. Discreetly discerning his inattentiveness Soun noticed the disbelief and peevedness literally painted upon Nodoka's face, and he barely managed to contain the snort of amusement that wanted to escape him.

"Husband, am I to believe that our son trains in a closet? That notion is far from funny and utterly ridiculous," Nodoka ground out sternly, her glare drilling holes into her husband's head, "Why, I'm almost inclined to think you're hiding something from me. I ask again, is Ranma unmanly?" she queried and emphasised the last three words, yet again fingering the cloth-wrapped bundle.

Genma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Sometimes Nodoka's single-minded focus could just get too much, and now was such a time. Instead of answering the Saotome patriarch opted to simply open the door to the hallway that led to the Gravity Room, and took Nodoka by the hand. "You be the judge if our son's manly or not, No-chan, for I've done my part. Now come."

Confusion showed on Nodoka's face yet again as she was led into what appeared to be nothing but a janitor's closet, "Where to? There's nothing but darkness in that closet. If that's your idea of a joke, Genma, I don't find it very funny. Or manly. I-"

"Computer, lights," Genma interrupted in an annoyed bark, and the artificial intelligence obeyed instantly; unfelt picoseconds later the long hallway leading to the actual Gravity Room was illuminated by unseen sources of light, and the balding martial artist turned to his wife, his left brow cocked, "Still think I'm playing a joke, Nodoka?" he asked ironically and emphasised his wife's name.

Nodoka looked around in confusion as her mind latched onto the fact that this was something far different from your everyday closet, and she turned questioning eyes on her husband, "Where are we, Genma? What is this and where does it lead to?"

Genma smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Don't ask for any specifics, No-chan. The technical details go so far over my head it ain't funny. This hallway's part of a pocket dimension as far as I've understood it, and it leads to a huge training facility called the Gravity Room. That's where Ranma and his friends are currently at."

"Different dimension... Gravity Room... If I wouldn't be standing in that impossible hallway I'd declare you insane and dismiss what you've just told me as ramblings, husband, but the fact that I am standing here must mean it's the truth. Normally a room can't be bigger on the inside than on the outside, but this one is... Intriguing.

"Now, what are we waiting for? Lead me to my manly son!" Nodoka exclaimed enthusiastically in a virtual non-sequitur, and it seemed as if all of her previous doubts had been wiped away seeing that her expression had turned as sunny as the brightest summer morning.

His wife's peculiar reaction left Genma gaping for a few seconds, then the balding martial artist nodded dumbly before he decided to shake his head, thus implementing his return to reality. **'Yep, still as loony as they come, but just as beautiful. I wonder, I wonder what Ranma's reaction to No-chan will be. I hope she plays her cards right and doesn't try to impose her views of manliness on him. That'd result in nothing short of an unmitigated disaster what with how hard-headed and stubborn Ranma is, but as they say, it's out of my hands. **

**'And who knows, maybe No-chan needs a reality check of the kind only Ranma can provide. Kami-sama knows it worked for me, even though I'd never admit it out loud,'** the master of the Saotome school thought to himself, and the thought of Ranma speaking to his mother in a tone as cold as ice as he laid down the realities to her brought a guilty smile to his lips.

"What are you smiling about, husband?" Nodoka queried with a delicate scarlet brow raised, the woman having picked up on the change of mood in Genma.

"Nothing, nothing, No-chan. Just something that happened in the past, is all," replied Genma and made a dismissive gesture with his hand before he began to walk down the hallway, pulling Nodoka along with him.

The Saotome matriarch shot Genma a dubious look but remained silent as she walked by her husband's side. Soon they reached the massive entrance door that led to the actual Gravity Room, and after Genma had pushed the door opener the doors opened obediently. Nodoka's gaze scanned the room that lay ahead of them, and Genma registered with surprise that her eyes widened to impossible seeming sizes; then his wife fainted on the spot with a gasp, and just Genma's quick reflexes saved her from making uncomfortable acquaintance with the floor.

-.-

If a fish's element was water then Ranma's element was battle, and the pigtailed Saiyan took to it like a fish to water. Battle was his life as it seemed, and to get the most out of the match Gohan and him had laid down a few ground rules before conducting their actual spar, the most limiting being that no flying whatsoever was allowed. The second rule was that both combatants wouldn't hold back at all, making this a full-contact full-out match with the goal to make full use of the effect that Saiyans grew stronger from injuries. And due to the fact that neither Ranma nor Gohan were willing to give one inch injuries were a given, on both sides.

While Gohan was the stronger of the two with a power-level bordering on SSJ3 Ranma was the more versatile and skilled hand-to-hand fighter, resulting therein that while Gohan's blows hurt more Ranma scored much more hits in total, which evened things out.

The former had just scored a hit to the ribs that smarted like hell, and the younger Saiyan barred his teeth in an angry snarl as he called upon more of his power to suffuse his blows with. A swirling golden maelstrom of energy snapped into existence around Ranma as he brought forth his aura with a defiant yell, and Gohan raised a brow seeing that he was once more confronted with the phenomenon that his friend's power-level had considerably grown during their spar. It was still low to mid SSJ2, but well on its way to an average mid-level with its round about 42 million.

Ranma was just about to launch an attack when his keen hearing picked up on a gasp, and both his and Gohan's heads swivelled over to where the noise had originated from, the entrance door. There, in the doorframe, stood a sheepishly smiling Genma carrying his wife bridal style in his arms, and Ranma almost laughed out loud when his father said, "Sorry 'bout that," in the same sheepish tone he was alledgedly prone to use.

-.-

All eyes were immediately upon Genma and Nodoka, and it was - unsurprisingly - Chi-Chi who took things in hand; the authoritative Son woman ordered Genma to place his wife onto the ground - which he did, placing the cloth-wrapped bundle onto the ground as well, a noticeable distance away - and Chi-Chi somehow produced smelling salts from within her kimono that almost instantly did the trick and brought Nodoka back to the land of the living.

Ranma's mother blinked her eyes a few times to get the blurry world back into focus, and her eyes immediately fell upon the only young men in the room. Her head drooped in disappointment upon noticing that neither had black hair and blue eyes, and Nodoka shook her sadly before looking up at Chi-Chi, "Thank you, Mrs.-"

"Son, Chi-Chi Son," Chi-Chi replied with a kind smile and stashed the smelling salts, "And you're very welcome, Mrs.-"

"Saotome," answered Nodoka, and her own smile turned sad, "And even though I've found my wayward husband it seems fate wants to keep me away from my son."

"So you're Ranma's mother!" Chi-Chi exclaimed delightedly, "I-"

"You know my son? Do you know where he is?" interrupted Nodoka hopefully.

Ranma who'd been standing by his father's side since Genma had placed Nodoka onto the ground had an odd look on his face as he watched the exchange, and Nabiki and Kasumi sensed their fiancé's conflicting emotions and stepped to either side of him, the younger sister almost shoving Genma aside as she pressed herself into Ranma's side, Kasumi mirroring her. The young man's arms snaked around his fiancées' waists almost off their own volition, and Ranma had one question going through his mind, **'Could this really be my mom?'**

"Of course, Saotome-san. Why, he's standing right over there with his fiancées, the tall young man with the spiky hair," Chi-Chi retorted in just that moment, and when Nodoka's eyes fell on the only young man who fit the description her eyes went wide.

Nodoka's unique logic system left her in a quandary as one part of her found it very manly that her supposed son had two fiancées, and the way the girls were pressed up against him suggested that he was very manly, but that he'd coloured his hair blonde and had chosen to wear such oddly coloured contacts was decidedly unmanly. In the end and two seconds later Nodoka decided to forego that conflict of interest for the time being in favour of asking, "Ranma?" in a voice that was much too emotional and insecure sounding for her own taste.

Ranma frowned briefly - which was due to the fact that he'd seen the emotions racing over his mother's face - but couldn't help but ask, "Mom?"

Akane, who'd been watching in silence much like the others shook her head, "Sometimes I feel like I'm in a real-life soap opera.

"Ranma you baka," she called a bit louder, catching his attention which consisted of an annoyed look, "drop the transformation. Your mother only knows you with black hair and blue eyes, remember?"

"But of course," Ranma breathed and felt like smacking his forehead as he shook his head before following Akane's advice, returning to his Saiyan base level, "I kinda forgot, thanks for pointing out the obvious to me, Akane," he said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in true Saotome fashion.

It was in this very moment that something clicked within Nodoka Saotome's mind, and seconds later Ranma felt someone impact his chest, and he noticed absently that his fiancées had had to jump to either side to avoid getting barrelled over; that annoyed him to some degree, but his mother looking up at him with teary yet happy eyes washed away these feelings, and when she reached up with a trembling hand to touch his cheek and breathed "My son!" in true happiness Ranma couldn't help but smile.

Bulma was so touched she almost sniffled, and Chi-Chi, who'd always been one to weep easily sniffled outright and was almost bawling into a hankie. Gohan was almost as glad for Ranma as Kasumi and Nabiki, yet Vegeta's and Piccolo's reactions consisted thereof that they resumed training; it wasn't that the two warriors weren't happy for Ranma, for family and community were important to Saiyans and Nameks, but indulging in emotions caused by this reunion didn't make you stronger, only training did. Trunks and Goten followed the adults' example seeing as they couldn't bare seeing all that 'icky and uncool emotional stuff', and just listened in into the conversation with their keen hearing as they traded blows.

"Yeah, mom, it's me," Ranma assured her, and cutting right to the chase as he was wont to he added, "And these beauties you almost barrelled over are my fiancées, Kasumi," he indicated the older sister with a nod of his head and a fond smile, "and Nabiki," he concluded, giving the middle sister a smile just as fond.

Nodoka resisted the urge to squeal as that'd have been undignified, but her mind was screaming at her with joy at having two likely sources of grandchildren. This whole situation was playing so well into her plans, only that hair- and eye-colour-change thing, that had to go. Japanese men were traditionally dark-haired, and while her son's blue-eyedness could be overlooked and even considered an exotic and alluring trait, this aberration was neither Japanese nor manly. Now was not the time to broach this topic, though, now was a time to evaluate her prospective daughters-in-law.

-.-

Little later pleasantries had been exchanged between Nodoka and the girls, then the Saotome matriarch dived headlong into what could only be called a marriage interview. Both girls held their ground admirably in face of the occasional very intimate and downright noisy question with Ranma butting in occasionally when he felt it was necessary, and the Saotome youth had noticed right away that his mother hadn't approved of his interruptions; he hadn't given a damn, though seeing that while it was nice to have his mother back, protecting his mates came first, and those disapproving looks she'd sent him had been like water off a duck's back anyway.

Anyone who'd gone through what he'd faced and come out on top was afraid of nothing, least of all of disappointing someone's expectations, especially if this someone was a mother who'd been out of his life for over ten years. An old tale about the typical Japanese man with which he'd personally never agreed came to mind unbidden, paraphrasing that a Japanese man would rather save his mother's life than a wife's seeing that he had but one mother, yet could have as many more wives as he wanted.

That couldn't be more untrue in his case, though. Not only had him becoming a full-blooded Saiyan changed him and strengthened certain traits and beliefs, he'd also found real love in Kasumi and Nabiki. They were his mates, they came first, always. Somehow, despite his happiness at being reunited with his mother he had a strange feeling that she'd find out about this the hard way; his instincts had picked up on something during the 'interview' his mother had held with his mates that warned him she had her own plans for him and his mates, and should that prove to be the case he'd have no qualms to show her the error of her ways just as he had done with his father.

But now it seemed he'd have to tell his story yet again...

-.-

Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and the kids had opted to continue to train in favour of listening to Ranma's story seeing that they knew his tale by heart, thus the energy spike coming from Ranma caught them completely by surprise. It wasn't the strength of the outburst so much as how densely focussed it was, and to anyone who was sensitive to ki it spoke volumes about the anger Ranma was presently feeling. Training activity abruptly stopped, and even the Saiyan Prince dropped all pretence of being disinterested in favour of listening in into the conversation.

One look at their fellow Z-fighter revealed just how pissed off he was at whatever his mother had just said, and the shocked and surprised faces of Bulma and Chi-Chi were a strong additional indicator that it had to have been bad. Cold blue eyes set in a stony face stared unblinkingly at Nodoka, and Ranma's voice was like ice when he said, "I must have misheard you, that's the only explanation. You did not just say that my... changing into this... aberration, I believe you called it, was un-Japanese and unmanly, did you?"

Nodoka met his gaze unflinchingly and nodded imperiously, "I most certainly did. And I do not like the tone you're taking with me, son. You're obviously forgetting who your elders are, and that aside, it's not manly," she retorted sternly and fingered the cloth-wrapped bundle she'd somehow retrieved.

The others - most of all Vegeta and his wife, Piccolo, Gohan and Chi-Chi - watched the exchange in silent disbelief while Soun and Genma exchanged significant glances that communicated things were about to get ugly and fast. As one the masters plopped down onto the benches behind the protective glass, and all that was missing now was some sake and popcorn to properly enjoy the explosion that was bound to happen any minute now.

Genma nudged Soun with his left elbow, "You see that, Tendo? That tick in his left eye, the frown lines, and... Oh shit! His eyes just turned teal! He's gonna blow!"

"Indeed, Saotome. Something tells me it'll do your wife some good, though," the Tendo patriarch returned sagely.

Genma had the time to shrug before he had to strain his hearing to catch what his son was saying...

-.-

Everyone waited with bated breath for Ranma's reaction, and then it came. Those who knew Ranma knew from the way that his teeth were nearly inaudibly grinding and several other indicators that he was beyond pissed off, and it was a testament to his self-control that he hadn't taken out the gravity room in a fit of rage yet. Then he spoke, and the temperature seemed to drop several degrees, "Do you even have an inkling of how much I've trained to come this far?" he asked almost quietly yet in a voice that was eerily calm, yet this seeming calm was suddenly contradicted when he turned SSJ2 on the spot, the lightning bolts being reflected in Ranma's cold teal eyes making for an intimidating picture, "Of the sacrifices I'd to make, the hardships I'd to face? I fucking killed Happosai, the freaking Grandmaster of the Anything Goes not an hour ago-"

"Not in this tone, young man," Nodoka interrupted, "It's unmanly and-"

"Silence!" Ranma barked coldly, his glare holding so much anger Nodoka flinched back as if she'd been dealt a physical blow, "Where do you get off to make these outrageous demands? You think you can come back into my life after ten years of no contact and order me around like a little boy? And believe I'll happily obey? Are you barmy?"

Nodoka was so surprised that she sputtered almost incoherently for about a minute, then her eyes narrowed in cold fury, "Who I think I am? Who I think _I _am? I am your mother, and you will listen to what I say and do what I say!" she seethed, almost beside herself with anger, "I've never been spoken to like this, in this... unmanly manner, and I never will-"

Ranma's aura flaring brightly interrupted Nodoka's tirade, and the lightning bolts coursing in his aura crackled audibly, "What the fuck is it with you and your manliness shtick? Every second word is manly this, manly that. Do you belong to a manliness cult or something?" he growled out and shook his head in dismay, "You're crazy if you believe I'm going to forsake my powers, powers Kami-sama blessed me with so I could protect my mates and this world better! And for what reason should I forsake them in the first place? Just so I can be the ideal Japanese man and momma's good li'l manly son? Hah, forget about it!" he concluded and crossed his arms across his chest, his intent and defiant gaze boring into his mother.

For a moment it seemed that Ranma's argument and outright defiance had stolen Nodoka's thunder, but mere moments later she was back at it, "Oh but you will, for you swore and oath that says you'd commit seppuku if you were unmanly. And your current behaviour is more than unmanly."

A virtual kaleidoscope of emotions flashed over Ranma's face as the tactical super-computer that was his mind tried to compute the facts it had just learned.

-.-

At the sidelines Gohan, much as Kasumi, Nabiki, Chi-Chi and Bulma were literally itching to enter the fray and talk some sense into the Saotome matriarch, but Vegeta wouldn't budge an inch. The Saiyan Prince had stated at the very beginning of things that this was Ranma's fight, and no one, not even he was to intervene, and one look at Ranma showed that he'd have approved of Vegeta's decision.

This left them limited to the sidelines for the time being, but just watching the going ons was interesting enough. Ranma was once more proving that he could brave seemingly anything life threw his way, even a mother who apparently had a few screws loose.

Speaking of which, their opinion of Nodoka had - unsurprisingly - changed for the worse, and Chi-Chi really regretted having had her ever trusty smelling salts on her today. Seldom had she been so wrong in judging a person's character, and she was looking forward to giving the woman a piece of her mind once Ranma was through with her.

Similar thoughts ran through other heads as well, and one Nodoka Saotome couldn't help but shiver at the sensation of foreboding she was feeling.

-.-

A look of utter coldness that'd have made the Frost Giants of Norse mythology proud was levelled at Nodoka, and it was obvious that the expression on Ranma's face seemed to be giving her second thoughts. Then Ranma spoke, and his tone matched his look to a t. "I signed a contract, yeah?" he drawled in a low voice that seemed to cut straight through Nodoka like a blast of cold air.

The Saotome matriarch briefly shivered but collected herself quickly, "That you most certainly did," she stated, her confidence rising now that she believed herself on firm ground.

"And how old was I when I supposedly signed this contract, and what was the method by which it was supposedly done?" he asked sibilantly, a raven brow raised almost mockingly.

"Five. And you signed this contract with your handprint," answered Nodoka confidently and chose to ignore her son's irritating behaviour.

The cold and mocking laughter emanating from Ranma caught Nodoka completely off-guard and stunned her into silence as that was the last reaction she'd have expected. "Five years, yes? And I signed it with a fuckin' handprint?! Do you even have an inkling of how ridiculous that sounds? 'You know, Kikoko, my son signed a suicide contract when he was five, and he used finger-paint to do it. Isn't that the most manly thing ever?'. Honestly, get real," he spat, his forceful tone preventing his mother from forming a coherent reply, "You know what's funny? I read up on a whole lot of stuff after my change, and it just happens that law was among it.

"Guess what? Five year olds are legally incompetent! Even if I did sign that contract, it doesn't mean shit! And in case you're thinking about the approach to surrogate my signature, a contract of this nature with such far-reaching consequences doesn't allow for a surrogation. Try to take it up to court and it'll blow up in your face. Maybe they'll declare you unfit as a mother to boot, maybe they'll go even further and section you," Ranma listed with a shrug, "So take your fuckin' contract and stuff it where the sun doesn't shine. Good day, I've better things to do than waste my time on a mother who obviously hasn't got her priorities straight. Come back when that's changed," he finished coldly and made move to get up.

"You agreed upon your honour to uphold the terms of the contract. You swore that you'd become a man among men and the best martial artist of your generation, and this is how you choose to uphold your oath?" Nodoka asked, unwrapping the clothed bundle to reveal a sharp-looking katana, "It is neither manly nor honourable to talk back to your parents, and your refusal to stay a true Japanese man is unmanly as well. I find you wanting, Ranma."

Ranma sighed and plopped down onto the ground, and much to the surprise of all attendees he began to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Lady, if this is your attempt to spur me into agreement then let me tell ya you're only digger yourself deeper and deeper. You'll hardly find someone with a more stubborn streak than me, and if you don't stop pushing me I'll push back harder than you'd believe," he ground out with clenched teeth, his eyes hard and narrowed as he drilled holes into his mother, "What you're trying to do is to govern my behaviour through that contract that ain't worth the paper it's written upon, and you better mark my words, 'mother', no one and nothing controls me. Not even my mates. No. One. Nothing. Not you, not pops, not my powers. Those who try to will find out what it's like to be crushed by an unstoppable force. Now excuse me, I have to train."

"But… But your honour… you swore on your honour!" Nodoka stammered as she grasped for straws now that she saw her hopes about to be dashed.

Ranma, who'd been in the process of walking away turned ever so slowly around, his teal eyes flashing, "Don't. You. Even. Start. With. Honour.," he growled out, and every single word was like a thunderclap that made Nodoka flinch, "No one uses my honour against me, least of all someone who decides to crash into my life with intent to lord over said life, especially after ten years of absense on your part. The way you acted doesn't make you more than the woman who gave birth to me, for I'd never want to have a mother in my life who values honour more than my life.

"And just out of curiosity, just why the hell is it so damn important I be manly, huh?" he demanded, his eyes boring into the shocked blue eyes of his mother.

Nodoka took a few moments to collect herself from the verbal assault she'd just been subjected to, and her voice was cracking just a bit when she answered, "To ensure the continuity of the Saotome line, Ranma. You were our only child, and due to complications during your birth you'll always be Genma's and my only child," she said sadly, and Ranma felt almost bad for her, almost being the keyword here seeing as Nodoka's behaviour was inexcusable, "And seeing that we are the last Saotomes from the main line it's our duty to ensure our Clan's continuity. It was a hard decision, but after Genma and I had found out that we couldn't have any more children he came up with the plan to take you on the training trip to make you into the best martial artist.

"Charmer that he is Genma sweet-talked me into letting you go," she said with a fond smile in Genma's direction, then turned almost wistful as she looked back at Ranma, "But I demanded he make you into a 'man among men' as well and had him put that clause into the contract that said you'd both commit seppuku should I find you wanting," she explained with a sigh.

"Did you ever stop to think that it was just wrong to even consider using a clause like that? To use a clause that'd give someone the power to make a life or death decision in regards of your only child? How stupid is that with me being the last heir of our line and you and pops being unable to have more children, huh? That whole thing spiralled out of control, didn't it?" Ranma deduced, his eyes lighting up as his mind latched onto something it could work with, "I bet you put that clause into the contract to keep pops in line didn't you? At first, at least. But then the contract became something more for you, it gained more meaning for you. It was your only reminder of us, and you built your whole world around how you envisioned me to turn out. Am I right so far?"

All the wide-eyed staring Nodoka could do was nod, and Ranma was surprised to see a single tear running down his mother's cheek, "Yes, everything you said is the truth. I envisioned you… like you're now, to be honest. But-"

"Easier to control, huh?" Ranma cut in, his before neutral face turning annoyed, "Get it straight, I won't be controlled by anyone or anything, ever, and I'll never allow others to live through me or be their stepping stone to the fulfilment of their dreams. I have my own life, my own hopes and dreams and the girls with whom I plan to see 'em come true, so I don't need a mother who just wants to use me to reach her own goals. A mother who'd have been interested in what I went through to get to this point, someone who'd been happy for me that I'd two wonderful fiancées for reasons other than her selfish dreams or for how powerful I've become would have been nice, but as seemingly often in my life, it was apparently too much to ask for."

Nodoka's head drooped at Ranma's words, but the pigtailed Saiyan couldn't muster any pity. He just felt empty, yet he wanted to get to the bottom of things nonetheless. "Whose definition of manliness would be deciding in regards of that contract anyway? Yours?" he queried, and shook his head in dismay upon Nodoka's nod, "I should've known. How can someone be given the power to decide what manliness is if the said person doesn't even have to follow a recognised definition and can come up with definitions of what is manly to their hearts content?

"So why on Earth should I agree to that shit that'd allow you to hold the contract over my head like the sword of Damocles for as long as you'd like, allowing you to change your definition time and again as you see fit, leaving me the conned one?" he asked, sarcasm saturating his voice.

When his mother remained silent and didn't offer more than a guilty look Ranma pressed on, "I mightn't be the genius type like my pal Gohan over there, but even I ain't stupid enough not to realise that I'd get the short end of the deal. So take your sword and your contract, and come back when you don't sprout the words 'manly', 'contract' and 'honour' every five seconds. On second thought, I rather don't want to hear them ever again from you, at least not in a context that has anything to do with my committing seppuku. Now for the third time, good day," the pigtailed Saiyan concluded and made move to get to his feet.

"Ranma, please wait," Nodoka exclaimed, and it was plain obvious that there was something pleading in her voice, fact which made Ranma pause.

"I'm listening," the young Saiyan said after turning around again in spite of himself, but he chose to remain standing.

Nodoka sighed as she looked up at her son, "I seem to have made a lot of mistakes in this reunion, my son," she said, and was unsurprised to hear Ranma mutter, "Understatement of the year.

"But realising you're barking up the wrong tree is the first step in the right direction," Ranma added, and then his face turned completely serious, demanding attention, "Just so that you know I'm not bluffing, should you chose to try and pressure me into behaving the way you want me to or try to use the girls in any way or form to exert pressure I'll happily renounce the Saotome name without a second thought," he said calmly, his words sending Nodoka reeling, "I'll just marry into the Tendo family, which I'm certain Soun would've nothing against."

"Nothing at all, son," Soun called over, calmly munching on popcorn he'd somehow procured.

"There you have it. You'll have to make the decision of wanting to be a real mother who wants to partake in her son's life instead of aiming to lord over her son's life, or you're facing the very real danger that I'll burn all bridges behind me. Pops would still be welcome, but you'd never see any of my offspring, who wouldn't be Saotomes either by the way," Ranma said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Nodoka looked at her son in horror, "You can't mean that! That... That..."

"Would be unusual and cruel, are those the words you're looking for?" Ranma inquired semi-ironically, a raven brow cocked, and Nodoka nodded fervently, "Hardly. With the way you acted there's hardly a court that'd not resort to even more drastic measures, and I'm certain my dear Nabs-chan has recorded every word, right?" he concluded with a grin, which only grew when Nabiki gave him the thumbs up. "There you have it. I don't want to resort to that, but if you force my hand I will. There're three things that are really important to me, my girls, my personal freedom and my being a warrior. You threatened all three within the span of minutes, which wasn't the cleverest thing to do."

The seriousness with which Ranma had delivered his warning did its job in convincing Nodoka that her son meant business, and the ashen-faced woman nodded slowly as the fantasy world she'd created for herself over the years came crashing down due to the fatal blows it had been dealt.

The gears behind Nodoka's eyes began to work in proper alignment for the first time in long, and Ranma - much as the others - watched in expectant silence as the Saotome woman assessed the situation. **'Ranma must be manly- but if I try to force him there's no doubt he'll do what he said. What to do, what to do? Wait, the way he stood up to me was decidedly manly, and him having two fiancées is as well. Yes! His manliness outweighs his unmanliness by far, so I can justify it to myself. **

'**If I don't stop pushing him he will really do what he said, there's no doubt about that with the way he acted. And all the consequences he mentioned… I couldn't bear that, which means I'll have no choice but to let go of my ideals where manliness is concerned. It's a sacrifice that doesn't come easy to me, but the alternative is nothing short of gruelling. No Saotomes to be born ever, and I wouldn't even be allowed to see my grandchildren. That mustn't be, never! I'll do it, I'll give in,'** she concluded, and lifted her head which she'd bowed during her brainstorming.

Nodoka used deliberate and slow movements as she reached into her kimono and produced a rolled-up and worn-looking scroll. Unrolling it she held it in front of Ranma so he may read it, and she wasn't surprised when her son's face sported a look of annoyance once he'd scanned the page. "I see that the way I acted was inexcusable, my son, and I dearly hope my realisation is not too late," Nodoka said with a sigh, yet was just met with a neutral stare on Ranma's part, his silence prompting her to continue, "It is always hard to admit that one was in the wrong, but I've been as wrong as one can be.

"The fact aside that the contract isn't valid and thus not legally binding, you'd have fulfilled it many times over, as would your father. I see that now. How you stood up to an old, foolish woman that lived in her own dream world displayed courage and bravery worthy of a true warrior, and I'm sorry that I'd forgotten what it is that defines a good warrior."

She smiled in a self-depreciating way and took a deep breath before continuing, and it wasn't just Ranma who was curious as to what she had to say, "Not his strength or the quality of his weapons, those are, while important as well minor points in the end, no, his courage to stand up for others and himself and to champion the things he believes in and the determination to fight tooth and nail for it. That is what makes a warrior," she said in the breast-tone of conviction, and many of the audience felt themselves nodding involuntarily, "Thank you for showing me the error of my ways, my son, and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me some day. I'm proud of what you've become," Nodoka concluded and got up from the ground; then the Saotome matriarch straightened out her kimono and managed to make it look graceful despite the tear-tracks running down her cheeks.

Her head bowed low she made move to leave the Gravity Room and had already taken a few steps towards where Genma and Soun were sitting when Ranma called after her, "Uh, mom, you've forgotten your sword."

Nodoka turned her head slowly, and the Saotome matriarch ruthlessly suppressed the hope that suddenly blossomed in her heart, "No, son, I haven't. I'm not worthy to carry the family honour blade any longer because of my unthinking acts, and I want you to take this responsibility as you've proven that you're honourable beyond a doubt. I'm sorry I ever called your honour in doubt, and I'll take my leave now. I have a lot to atone for tonight and need to visit the shrine.

"Husband," she called over into the silence that had ensued, "you can find me at our home, and I'd be pleased if you'd stop by tomorrow."

Genma just nodded dumbly seeing as his higher thought-processes were still recovering from the surprising twist things had taken and felt himself say, "I'd like that, No-chan."

Nodoka smiled a small smile and began to walk towards the entrance door, but Ranma made no move to follow her. Too surprised was he by the happenings, and he hardly felt the elbow that nudged him into the right side. Repeatedly. "Huh? What?" he queried intelligently as he shook himself out of his stupor, and found an annoyed looking Nabiki stare up at him.

"Sometimes it's decidedly disadvantageous that you're a man of steel," Nabiki grumbled and rubbed her smarting elbow, yet her expression turned serious in the blink of an eye, "Ranma, go after her. At first I thought she wasn't worth it, but her behaviour of the last few minutes led me to believe that we should give her the benefit of the doubt. Kasumi-neechan agrees. We have nothing to lose except a few nerves, and can still change our minds and send her to where the pepper grows should she try anything."

Ranma mulled it over and frowned, "Sounds good, yeah, but the way she pulled a one-eighty was... suspicious. I ain't convinced she really meant what she said."

"And that's why I love you, Ranma Saotome. Not only are you good-looking, a stud and one of the most powerful men on the planet, you also have brains to your brawn," Nabiki said with a smile and raked a hand through her hair, "I'm suspicious as well. Her turn-about did happen awfully fast, but we'll keep an eye on her. Between the four of us I think we can handle her."

Kasumi, who'd stepped at Ranma's side, nodded in agreement, and the young Saiyans' mind was starting to lean in favour of Nabiki's suggestion already when Gohan stepped in front of him. "I know it's a familial matter and I don't want to interfere, but your mates are right. You can only profit from allowing your mother back into your life, and you'll soon find out if she honestly means what she said," he said and grabbed Ranma's shoulders, "I know what loosing a parent feels like, so give her a chance before you make a decision you might regret. There isn't a day I wish I'd finished Cell quicker, Ranma. Don't make a snap-decision, that's all I got to say," he concluded and removed his hands.

Ranma stared off into space for a few seconds, then he squared his jaw and a look of determination appeared on his face, "Thanks, you guys. Be right back, gotta fetch myself a wayward mother," he exclaimed, grabbed the family honour sword and made a run for it.

-.-

Nodoka Saotome walked down the long hallway slowly, her mind in turmoil. One part of her, the one that had been dominant for the longest part of ten years was screaming at her to turn around and demand her son behave like a proper manly Japanese man, but the other, now stronger part virtually yelled the first voice down, **'And what happens then? Our son throws us out of his life and renounces the family name! Result: we won't have a son nor grandchildren, ever. Good going, Miss Manly!'**

**'But he must be manly! He swore he'd be!'** retorted 'Miss Manly'.

**'Oh for the love of... where'd you get those idiotic ideas about what's manly anyway? Stop, don't answer, that was a rhetorical question. We should never have read these perverted orange books seeing as they created you. But your doing stops here and now, you've caused enough damage to last a life-time!' **'Miss Reason' exclaimed, and socked 'Miss Manly' in the head with all her might, knocking her out.

Nodoka shook her head to shake off the onsets of a headache, and shortly thereafter a true smile formed on her face. She'd come to the definite decision that regardless of what Ranma would decide, she'd accept it with grace; that whole manliness thing she'd had going for so long had to go once and for all, though.

In Nodoka's mind 'Miss Reason' grinned evilly as she regarded the fallen form of 'Miss Manly'. **'Well, it seems you've overstayed your welcome, missy. Sayonara,'** she exclaimed and produced a katana out of thin air which she expertly used to behead what had been the bane of her existence until a few minutes ago.

'Miss Reason' was surprised at the total lack of blood, but then again, her nemesis had been a split personality after all, and who knew jack shit where those were concerned? 'Miss Reason' immediately felt better as all the pent-up helpless fury that'd accumulated over the years just evaporated into nothingness, much as 'Miss Manly', who disappeared with a poof of displaced air.

'Miss Reason' sighed in relief, **'Good that that nightmare's over. Should she develop another quirk I'll take steps to deal with it, permanently, and a lot sooner,'** she growled and twirled her katana, **'This one's time of being a pacifist is over.'**

In the real world Nodoka massaged her temples in an effort to ward off a migraine, and the Saotome matriarch slowly shook her head, "Odd, I could've sworn I heard voices. Must have been my imagination."

"Mom?" a voice called from behind, making her almost whirl around; she could control the impulse though and turned around slowly, facing her son. That he was carrying the family honour blade made her a bit apprehensive at first, then she noticed his concerned expression, "Is everything okay, mom? You looked like you were in pain, and your ki was fluctuating wildly for a second there," he said and dropped the sword onto the ground.

Nodoka could have almost squealed in joy that her son was concerned for her well-being, and an inner voice told her that her decision to forego her views on manliness had been spot-on. "Yes, Ranma. I had a mild migraine attack, nothing to worry about," she replied, and smiled softly, "Thank you for worrying, it speaks highly of your character."

Ranma smiled back briefly before pasting a neutral expression on his face as he topsy-turvied his mother with his senses. Nodoka on her part wore an amused smile as her son scrutinised her first with his eyes, which he then, much to her puzzlement, closed. After a few moments she couldn't help but ask, "What exactly are you doing, Ranma?"

"I'm checking your ki-pathways and your ki-network to ascertain that everything's okay with you," Ranma replied without opening his eyes.

Nodoka nodded slowly, impressed, and motherly pride welled up in her chest. "I see, son. I really shouldn't be surprised considering what you did when you sparred with Gohan Son," she mused.

Ranma could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but smile as well, "Yeah, I've come a long way, not least thanks to Gohan," he replied, and opened his eyes, "Everything's A-okay with you, mom. The ki-pathways in your head have lost a bit definition for reasons I can't discern, but they're strengthening as we speak. Is probably the reason you had a migraine," he explained.

"That's good to know, son. Thank you," Nodoka replied in honest gratitude.

"You're welcome, mom. Say, how'd you like being a part of my life, a real part?" Ranma queried with a small smirk, and couldn't help but feel amusement at the gobsmacked expression his mother was sporting.

Then, not five seconds later Nodoka Saotome literally squealed in happiness and engulfed her son in a bone-crushing hug, tears of joy streaming down her face. "I'd like that very much, my son," she said in ways of a verbal reply when she was certain she could trust her voice.

Ranma smiled and softly - as well as carefully - returned the hug, "Somehow I'd guessed that, mom," he commented with a grin, eliciting a sheepish expression from his mother, "Now come, let's not keep the others waiting..."

**to be continued**...

**  
Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to everyone for helping me out with suggestions, comments, ideas and c&c in general. **

**Special thanks to BorgRabbit for editing services rendered.**

As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated.

On a side note, I'll probably update the side story next week, as well as another story.

Till next.

**  
Many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s):**

Crolynx, Matthew Talbain, Rose1948, MicroMan, Malim, Vilkath, Excel, New lord of darkness, John Tannius, Graham, Coengar2, LoneWolf3CC, Nysk, Enigma, Taiki, Undeen, Guy the Crossoverfanatic, dragon-cloud16, amac1688, pax-draconix, Speed Reader, Redzorin, Dax, ceenanime, ecchansama, Seth O. Blade., deathgeonous, Sdarian, Tarrin, ceenanime, UPDATE NOW, robzone, Screaming Dean, shadowfan999, Sean Malloy-1, Cyde, The Dred Samael, Bobboky, tannim


	25. The World Tournament

**Title**: A Legend Reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**  
****Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**  
Chapter 23: The World Tournament**

The 22nd of May was a bright and sunny day, the sun's rays filtering from a cloudless sky bringing the air to more than just pleasant temperatures of just above 28° C, just as the weather forecast had predicted. It was doubtful that the group just arriving on Papaya island via Capsule Corp shuttles (Vegeta having complained that he'd seen slugs move faster than these vehicles) cared one iota, however.

Bulma expertly manoeuvred the shuttle to the allocated landing zone with Ranma mirroring her with the other shuttle, and once safely on the ground the Briefs, Son's, Tendo's, Ranma and everyone else disembarked, the fighters amongst the group looking collected and business-like. Papaya island was without a doubt a good choice as the site for the world tournament, and it was obvious that a lot of money had been spent to attract as many spectators as possible. Gauging from the number of people present it was doubtless that the strategy had worked.

A special air of expectation hung in the air that was not just due to the upcoming tournament as the group walked up the paved path that led to the tournament area. Just a few days ago Gohan had received a message from the Afterlife, and the said message, or rather conversation, had brought with it a real shocker.

His father Goku, who had sacrificed his life seven years ago during the Cell Games to prevent Cell from destroying Earth with his self-destruct sequence, would be allowed to return to the Earth realm for one day, and those who'd known Goku were looking forward to meeting him again, but none more than Chi-Chi and Gohan. Others like Ranma, his parents and the Tendos who had but heard of his exploits were curious as well, but there was someone amongst the group who didn't know how to feel yet: Goten, who had never known his father.

Yamcha, in an attempt to lighten the mood turned to Ranma. "Whoa, now that's a badass sword you're carrying there, buddy. I didn't see it back there when we got acquainted," he said and gave the long-sword an admiring once over.

"Yes, our Ranma-kun is badass alright," Nabiki purred from where she was standing, a few metres behind Ranma with her sisters, Ranma's parents and her father.

"And such a cute ass he has," Kasumi added with a faint blush, her comment eliciting mixed reactions; Nodoka was giggling like a schoolgirl while Bulma's and Chi-Chi's expressions belied the veracity of the oldest Tendo sisters' words, the males looked faintly revolted and Ranma acted like he didn't care.

"A few months ago I'd have yelled at you for being a pervert, Nabiki-neechan, and I'd have convinced daddy to shunt you off into a nunnery, Kasumi-neechan. And you I would've clobbered to the moon, Ranma-sensei, or at least I'd have tried to," Akane amended at Ranma's look, "But now I must say you're right, sisters.

"This is not to say I like him that way," she added with a blush at her sisters' amused looks and turned to glare at her father, "So don't get ideas, daddy!"

Soun raised his hands and wore his best 'who, me?' expression. "Wouldn't dream of it, pumpkin."

Akane harrumphed and crossed her arms underneath her breasts, the exchange prompting many amused looks. "A right spitfire, that one," Yamcha commented with a chuckle, only to raise his hands in a placating gesture when he felt Ranma's ki-laden stare and the gesture that said 'remember the bad-ass sword'.

"I hope Yamcha-san wasn't hitting on me, Ranma-sensei, or I'd have to show him how I treat perverts," Akane said in a mock-sweet tone that conveyed she wasn't joking.

"A sharp tongue as well," Yamcha mused, his expression wistful, "Alas, if only you were like, ten years older, Akane-chan."

"Apropos sharp, when did you get that sword, Ranma?" Krillin queried in an effort to defuse the situation before Yamcha could dig himself deeper. "It's awesome."

"Not awesome, Krillin, badass!" Yamcha corrected, causing Krillin to roll his eyes.

Ranma resisted the urge to finger the blade he'd christened Nasumi, a small smile playing in the corners of his mouth. "She is a right beauty, isn't she? I had Nasumi commissioned two weeks ago," he said and looked meaningfully at the two older Tendo sisters to convey whom he'd named the blade after.

Nabiki and Kasumi shared a content smile, and Nodoka exclaimed, "So romantic," with hearts in her eyes, Bulma and Chi-Chi easily agreeing.

"But why use a sword in the first place, Ranma?" Krillin wanted to know. "As far as I know you're very good at hand to hand."

"Understatement if there ever was one," Gohan muttered good-naturedly, prompting Goten and Trunks to make agreeing noises.

"I have been asking myself what the boy would need a sword for ever since he came up with this harebrained idea. 'Broadening my horizons', he said. Bah!" Genma muttered indignantly to himself. "A true martial artist doesn't need a weapon 'cause his body is a weapon!"

Ranma ignored the injured pride his father was apparently still suffering from in favour of answering the question. "Yeah, I'm pretty good when it comes to the Art," he easily agreed matter-of-factly and narrowed his eyes to shoot his father a serious look, "But it's far from a detriment to use a weapon. With my speed and the skill I acquired through training in the hyperbolic timechamber I can dispatch large groups of enemies without even trying.

"Yeah, I asked Dende for permission to use the chamber to get up to speed when it comes to wielding a blade, and he agreed," Ranma expounded upon seeing the incredulous looks of the human Z-Fighters. "And I've still my skills to fall back on should I need to go hand-to-hand."

"So there really is a chamber where a year passes in one day real time?" Akane wanted to know and elicited several nods, "I thought Ranma-sensei was just joking when he took that day off a week ago," she muttered to herself, astonishment not showing just on her face.

"The chamber exists, Akane-san, and it works as advertised," Gohan spoke up, "Ranma used it together with Vegeta and me, and we trained hard."

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Ranma admitted, "But it worked out quite well."

"Oh yeah," Gohan chuckled, and even Vegeta smirked.

"So that's where you'd disappeared to!" Bulma and Chi-Chi exclaimed in unison and glared at their respective man/son.

"Why don't men talk?" complained the blue-haired scientist and threw her hands skyward before glaring at Vegeta again who returned her gaze impassively, "Oh right, because they're Saiyans, and preparing for the next battle looming on the horizon is more important than anything else."

"There you have your answer, woman," Vegeta commented with his arms crossed across his chest.

"If a tool like the chamber exists, why not make full use of it?" Ranma interjected before a glowering Bulma could develop steam, "And Vegeta really taught me a lot when it comes to swordsmanship."

"Vegeta?" queried Bulma incredulous, having been successfully derailed by what Ranma had said, "Using a weapon?"

"And what did you get out of this training?" Yamcha had asked at the same time.

"That is... A secret!" Gohan answered, a smirk playing on his face, his answer making the ex desert bandit face-vault.

The Saiyan Prince had scoffed. "Using all kinds of weapons with utmost efficiency was part of my training on Vegeta-sei. The brat proved surprisingly competent and exceeded my expectations.

"Besides, where do you think that brat from the future got his penchant for using a sword from, woman?"

"Hmm, I had forgotten about this," Bulma admitted thoughtfully while Ranma inwardly smiled at Vegeta's round about praise, "Anyway, what Ranma forgot to mention is that this li'l baby is one of my finest works to date," she explained, a modest smile playing on her face, "Nasumi's made of a ki-conductive metal of my own making, and with the energy of a Super Saiyan channelled into it it's pretty much indestructible. A tiny burst of ki is sufficient to sharpen it to a molecular edge, and it's probably the most well balanced sword in the world.

"Oh, and no one beside Ranma can use it as it's bound to his ki-signature," the azure-haired scientist concluded, pride creeping into her voice.

"Isn't that a bit, umm, bad if an ally had to use it in case Ranma were incapacitated?" Yamcha inquired.

"Bulma got that covered. I can key in anyone I find trustworthy on the fly, and have already done so in two cases," Ranma explained.

"And whom do you trust, boy?" Genma wanted to know.

"It's not just a question of whom I trust, but of whom'd be able to do a lot of damage with Nasumi," Ranma retorted, his face going serious, "And as you can imagine, that's a short list with just two people on it: Vegeta and Gohan."

Genma looked put out by this answer, but before he could even say anything further Vegeta barked, "Enough of this incessant chattering. I have come here to fight, not to be bored to death by you wasting air."

With that the Saiyan Prince turned on his heel, fully expecting the others to follow. Ranma, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha and the others were well familiar with this kind of behaviour and knew that it was easier to just give in when it came to small things like this, and thus they let themselves be led by the Saiyan Prince while taking in the sights. The others (even a pouting Genma) followed shortly thereafter, and even the Saotome patriarch forgot his ruffled feathers soon due to the plethora of impressions they were assailed by. Krillin's comment that 'all this stuff looked like a world fair' hit the nail right on the dot.

"A pity Ryoga couldn't make it," Ranma said wistfully, "But who'd blame him... Poor guy hasn't seen his parents in years, and both just happened to pop up at their house the day before yesterday. No wonder he gave in when his mom asked him to stay, especially since Mrs Hibiki found out her son's now her daughter too."

"Poor Ryo-chan," sighed Akane in a mock-empathising voice and began giggling, "Hope her mother doesn't play dress up with her."

This elicited smiles on many faces, but a commotion amongst the people around them caused the group to pause for a bit, and scoffs all around could be heard. The 'great champion', Mr Satan, had arrived. The impromptu interview the Champ then gave revealed that nothing had changed about Hercule Satan in recent years, and not just Vegeta scoffed when the man denoted his chances at winning as 'more than 120 percent'.

Smiles were exchanged though when the anchor-woman for KTV, an attractive blonde wearing a pin-striped blue business suit asked Videl what she'd do should she have to fight her father, Videl's comment being, "Oh I don't know, I guess I'll punch."

Shaking his head Gohan chose to ignore Hercule Satan in favour of tracking down his father and started to look around in addition to feeling out the area, but Master Roshi had apparently come to the same conclusion as he. "I don't think Goku's around yet, but someone else we know is," he said with a smile.

Gohan mirrored the smile, having detected the large Namek as well. Walking up to Piccolo he nodded solemnly, a small smile escaping his lips when his little brother exclaimed, "Oh look, it's Mister Piccolo!"

"Hello, Piccolo," Gohan greeted with an inclination of his head. "I don't suppose you've seen or sensed my father yet either?"

"Not yet, Gohan," the Namek returned, visibly evaluating the younger warrior who was clad all in black, "I see you have decided to up your training. Finally."

The older son of Goku scratched his head. "I had an incentive to, believe me," he replied, his look telling Piccolo that he'd let him in on the details later.

"Where in the world could Goku be?" Chi-Chi muttered to herself while looking around. "Gosh, maybe they weren't able to bring him back!"

"I'll help go comb the area!" Krillin offered, pointing his right thumb at himself, Yamcha adding, "Yeah, me too!" when suddenly the tell-tale sound of someone teleporting in pierced the air, stopping the two veteran Z-Fighters cold.

Those who were ki-sensitive immediately whipped around their heads (with the others who'd just perceived the sound not being much slower), and their eyes fell upon a man of about 1.80 metres in height clad in orange pants and an equally orange muscle shirt, a navy-blue undershirt, wrist-guards and belt, his hair standing up in five large, black spikes. Hovering to his left on some sort of bubble-shaped sphere was the witch known as Baba Yaga, the sister of Master Roshi wearing black clothes and a pointed witch's hat with a red stripe, her arms crossed underneath her breasts.

"Hey, I'm back!" Goku exclaimed, fists planted on his hips, a smile playing on his face.

"Dad, it's you!" Gohan exclaimed happily, while the others made their own exclamations of greeting.

"Goku," Piccolo grunted in way of greeting, but even the stoic Namek couldn't keep a small smile off his face.

"Whoa, pinch me!" Krillin, who had an expression on his face that was a mixture of disbelief and happiness, muttered.

"Wow, you guys have changed a lot in seven years!" Goku exclaimed with a smile. "Gohan, you're a giant!"

The half-Saiyan in question smiled. "Couldn't stay a midget forever now, eh, dad?"

Smiles were exchanged amongst the group, and emotions ran high with Chi-Chi exclaiming, "Oh Goku!"

Master Roshi nodded his head solemnly, muttering, "Welcome back to Earth, Goku!"

Vegeta and Trunks were (aside from the Saotomes and Tendos) the only ones who watched with a neutral expression, but it was obvious that Goten had no idea of how to react, as was evidenced by the uncertain look on his young face.

Goku, oblivious to his youngest son's inner turmoil, laughed softly. "So, guys, are just gonna stand there and stare at me all day?"

The reactions to this exclamation were immediate as Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Oolong all rushed to hug the living daylights out of the returnee, and Chi-Chi sighed softly. "Oh sweetheart, I missed you!"

"I've missed _you,_ Chi-Chi," Goku replied softly, only to start when his eyes caught sight of Goten who so resembled him.

Goten noticed that he had been detected and tried to hide behind his mother, but he was only partially successful in that some of his spiky hair and his right hand were still visible. Chi-Chi smiled softly and turned around to her youngest. "Goten, it's okay."

Goku whereas pointed his left index finger at having noticed a seven year old that bore a striking resemblance to himself, right down to the style of clothing. "Hey, I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg, Chi-Chi!"

Goten shyly poked out his head, his hands still cradling his mother's legs for support. "I'm Goten," the little half-Saiyan managed to say.

A smile appeared on Goku's face and he softly pushed Krillin and Oolong aside, making his way over to his wife and the son he'd never known. Coming to stand right in front of them he smiled. "And I'm Goku. Hi!"

Goten remained half-hidden behind his mother for a few seconds before shooting into his father's arms like liquid lightning, exclaiming "Daddy!" while laughing loudly.

Goku lifted his youngest up into his arms and balanced him on his right arm, laughing as well. "Hey, you're a strong one, aren't ya?" he exclaimed amidst the smiles of (almost) everyone around them, father and son goofing around for a bit.

Baba Yaga glided forward on her bubble. "Listen up Goku, remember that you only have 24 hours. That's all I can do."

Goku nodded solemnly while holding Goten in his hands. "Yeah, I know."

The old witch nodded. "See you there."

"Alright, thank you, Baba!" exclaimed Goku while Baba Yaga quickly ascended up to the heavens.

With Goten still in his arms and a determined expression slowly fading from his face Goku turned around and trained his eyes on Ranma, a curious look appearing on his face as he sized up the Saotome. Slowly walking over to the group of Saotomes and Tendos, Goku nodded politely at each of them, finally coming to a halt in front of Ranma.

"I don't believe we have been introduced, but there's something about you I can't lay my finger on, something that's familiar," the raven-haired Z-Fighter mused almost to himself.

"Daddy, that's Ranma-niisan!" Goten exclaimed in a tone that made it obvious he should have known.

Goku looked from his youngest to Ranma, a slow smile blooming on his face. "Ranma-niisan, huh?"

Ranma looked amused as well and shrugged his shoulders. "Goten's adopted me, I suppose. Name's Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet ya," he said and held out his hand, which Goku took, giving it a firm shake.

"Daddy, he's a Super Saiyan, and he's as strong as big bro!" Goten enthused, smiling in a way that showed just how similar he was to his father.

"A Super Saiyan, you say?" Goku asked, his surprise showing briefly in his eyes.

"Uhuh! He and big bro train all the time together, and he's really strong!" the seven year old half-Saiyan exclaimed, nodding several times for emphasis.

Ranma smiled slowly but kept his face otherwise impassive. "What Goten said is true, Goku-san. I am a full-blooded Saiyan, even though I'm not from Planet Vegeta," he explained, purposefully being vague, "And I will gladly explain everything once we have registered."

"He's right, Goku. I too think we should move on to the registration desk before it closes," Piccolo spoke up in the usual gruff and serious tone he was wont to use, and Goku nodded after briefly considering his options.

"Okay, so as long as an explanation is given," the father of Gohan and Goten amended, to which Ranma nodded seriously.

"My word on it, Goku-san," the Saotome youth replied.

"Well," Gohan spoke up and clapped into his hands, "let's move out."

Nods all around ensued and the group set out toward the registration desk after brief introductions had been made. The said registration desk turned out to be only a short walk away and was manned by two middle-aged men in golden robes and matching hats, and the fact that the officials were using pens and notebooks to note down the competitors seemed to be an attempt at staying in tune with the traditions of the Tenkaichi Budokai.

Gohan walked up first and registered under his given name, and the eldest son of Goku briefly wondered if somewhere, in a different dimension where he'd never met Ranma he'd have registered under some weird secret identity complete with tacky outfit. Shaking his head at the absurdity of this thought Gohan briefly smiled, glad that he had long since decided that if his schoolmates were to find out about his Saiyan powers it was just fine. Having trained with Ranma the half-Saiyan had come to the decision that trying to blend in with them was futile as he'd always be different, and why should he hide what he was?

Next up was Trunks, who quickly found out that the rules had been changed from the last tournament. Instead of having one section for both adults and kids a junior division had been created, likely with intent to alleviate the unfair advantages in size and strength as well other physical and mental advantages adults usually had over kids.

The young Briefs however, whose strength, speed and endurance far exceeded what even the best trained human was capable of was more than just a little miffed, but even trying his hardest the officials wouldn't budge an inch, citing that there 'were rules to follow'. To Krillin the rule-abiding behaviour of the officials brought a feeling of relief as he didn't have to fear being swatted like a fly by either Goten or Trunks.

Soon it was announced by an official that the competitors were to gather in the waiting area, and as soon as the well wishes had been exchanged the group of warriors made their way over, anticipation running through every single one of them.

-.-

Ranma adjusted the sword strapped to his back and audibly grumbled to himself while shaking his head in contempt, muttering about "Amateurs" and "Wannabes" that wouldn't last a second while he took a few steps forward. The Saiyan Prince standing behind him scoffed in agreement, but it weren't the hordes of attention seekers acting worse than rutting stags that had put them in a bad mood but the fact that there were so many of these wannabes that the officials had had been forced to come up with a method to thin out their numbers, which totalled one-hundred-and-forty-nine competitors.

The solution the officials had come up with was utterly ridiculous in the Z-Fighters opinion, for having a punching machine that tests your strength decide who moved to the preliminary rounds wasn't exactly an accurate gauge of skill and technique; attributes that could be even more decisive to a battle's outcome than just strength. Only that this more accurate gauge would've probably taken even longer.

It had been decided by the officials that the fifteen people with the highest strength, as well as Hercule as the reigning Champion (who had scored a 137 as the first t have had a go at the machine), would make it to the finals, which was why the Z-Fighters slowly trudged forward in a queue that was much too long for their liking. There already had been one very annoying break when it had been Number 18's turn. The former android, whose presence had greatly surprised Goku, had 'caressed' the punching machine with the back of her hand earning her a score of 774, which had been deemed impossibly high by officials and fellow competitors alike, leading to the assumption that the machine was malfunctioning.

A gruelling fifteen minutes later the 'faulty' machine had finally been replaced, and when it was Ranma's turn he just casually flicked his right index finger with a bored expression, eliciting a score of 298. Discussions sprung up amongst officials that they had no punching machine left to replace this obviously equally as faulty one and that a new would have to be shipped in from the mainland.

It were the officials' squabbling that was the last straw as far as Vegeta was concerned. Brushing Ranma to the side Vegeta stepped forward and punched the machine with unrestrained strength, and the Saiyan Prince's expression of annoyance and disdain turned into one of happy satisfaction when he perceived the machine crashing into an adjacent wall where it shattered into a thousand pieces.

The 'normal' competitors surrounding them slowly inched away from Vegeta with expressions of bewilderment and fear, and Ranma casually commented, "As great as that must've felt, you know that it'll take even longer now as they'll have to get their hands on another machine, right?"

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Bah. It was worth it, and if they," he nodded his head at the officials, "don't get their jobs done I'll gladly provide the proper motivation," he said with a dark glint in his eyes that promised nothing good.

Ranma and Gohan exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulders seeing as both didn't particularly care before shooting the officials a significant look as well. "Umm... Err... We will... That is," one of the officials, a rotund man wearing thick glasses stammered, before he visibly screwed up his courage and cleared his throat, looking solemnly at the crowd, "We will do everything in our power to ensure a swift continuation of the preliminaries. Thank you for your understanding," he exclaimed and turned around to walk away, his colleagues following suit.

"That would've been impressive and downright dignified hadn't he been so afraid of Vegeta that he almost ran away," Gohan commented while scratching his chin with his left thumb and index finger in a mock-thoughtful gesture.

"At least he had enough spine to make his statement in the first place before his tactical retreat. That has to count for something," Ranma mused, mirroring Gohan.

"Least I hope they don't take all day," Gohan grumbled, his expression turning serious.

Vegeta's eyes flashed teal for a barely perceivable moment. "They better not if they know what's good for them..." he muttered darkly and turned to walk away.

Ranma patted Gohan on the shoulder. "At least the company's pleasant," he said and indicated Videl with his head, a grin on his face. "If I had to spend time waiting I'd rather spend it with my girlfriend."

An identical grin formed on Gohan's face. "You got that right..."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, bro," Ranma grinned making Gohan smirk as well, and he was about to turn around to follow Vegeta when he saw something, or rather someone out of the corner of his eyes, "What is _he_ doing here?" he exclaimed, his tone one of cold fury.

Gohan followed Ranma's line of sight and started in surprise. "Isn't that that Amazon boy who can transform into an Ice-jin?"

"Mousse," Ranma confirmed darkly and stared daggers at the raven-haired teen who glared right back, "This tournament's become a lot more personal now. He should pray that he doesn't have to fight me, for this time I won't show him mercy," he spat, and with one last ki-laden stare that made the bystanders involuntarily flinch the raven-haired Saiyan stalked away.

"Oh dear, maybe the officials should bring a mop and paper bag, 'cause it sounds like Ranma won't leave enough to bury should they butt heads," Gohan muttered to himself.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Videl asked tentatively, worry and apprehension on her face.

"He would," confirmed Gohan, the look in his eyes telling Videl that he was convinced Ranma would follow-up on his words, "And he has good reason too."

-.-

Half an hour later it was Vegeta whose irritation had been replaced by cold fury, and even Goku had forgotten to get Ranma's story due to the events of the last thirty minutes. Ranma, sitting directly across from the Saiyan Prince could easily understand where the older Saiyan was coming from and actually commended him, Piccolo and Gohan on their restraint.

'**If someone'd taken credit for something I'd done, and saving the world no less, I'd have kicked his lily ass no questions asked,'** Ranma thought angrily while stuffing his face.

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were mirroring him and between the four of them the pile of empty bowls continued to climb higher and higher. Even though distracting himself with food helped Ranma's thoughts still circled around the happenings of the last thirty minutes, and that even Mousse's participation in the tournament had been pushed into the background was saying something.

Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta were still simmering, and Ranma could tell that even the easy go lucky Goku who seemed to be least affected, wasn't too happy. And it'd all begun so innocently.

After Videl and Gohan (according to whom Mousse had behaved) had been forced to wait on a replacement punching machine Goku had suggested they watch the Junior Division, a suggestion that'd been met with approval. At first it'd seemed like a perfectly normal set up with an old acquaintance, the announcer that'd worked the crowd on previous Tenkaichi Budokai's revving up the audience by him showing the crowd what the winner and runner-up would get as their prizes. The supposed icing on the cake, the so called 'extra bonus' the winner was to reap was supposed to be an exhibition match against Hercule.

Ranma had intended to reserve judgement on the quality of the 'extra bonus' until after having seen Hercule Satan in action (Videl was rather competent after all), but his initially neutral opinion of the 'champ' had dropped to somewhere around zero after having witnessed Hercule's supposed 'grand entrance' as well as his attitude.

Not only had the man with the giant afro slipped and fallen so awkwardly that even watching had hurt, something that didn't speak well for his skills, but his boastfulness and demeanour had exposed him as a dazzler, as far as Ranma was concerned. And it'd only gotten worse afterwards.

A TV blimp had entered the stadium, and the announcer had played the curious crowd masterfully, exclaiming that the video they were about to see, for the first time in history to boot, had coverage of the Cell Games never been aired before.

A dark scowl appeared on Ranma's face as his thoughts returned to the contents of the video. The said video, if it could even be called that, had been a cheap bizarro version of what had really happened at the Cell Games, depicting Hercule as the great saviour who'd beaten Cell. And with a single chop to the neck to boot.

The tall raven-haired Saiyan wondered how stupid people could get as they hadn't just bought it, but had eaten right out of the palm of Hercule's hand. Whoever had pieced the video together had used cheap figures instead of even actors, fact that should have outright ruined the video's credibility, and even he'd been angry at how goofy, incompetent and downright helpless the Z-Fighters had been portrayed. So helpless in fact that the 'great Hercule' had had to save the day.

Ranma almost snarled at the unfairness of it all. The Z-Fighters but especially Gohan had fought to exhaustion, sweated and bled, and some of their group had even died! They had given their all, and some glory-seeking freerider had had the gall to adorn himself with borrowed plumes and get stinking rich to boot? It was an outrage, and if it weren't for Videl he'd have asked Gohan for permission to make the 'champ's' life a living hell right there on the spot, the man's popularity be damned.

A slow smile spread on Ranma's face and the chopsticks paused short of his mouth when he remembered the sliver of just (yet involuntary) payback that'd occurred, a few grains of rice falling down into the bowl. Alas, what fun it'd been to watch little Trunks blast Hercule into the wall in what he (Hercule) had termed a 'Champions greeting'. The look on the 'champ's' face had been priceless, and Ranma had sworn to himself that he'd do something nice for Trunks. Like teach him a few techniques or something.

Ranma grinned to himself as he reminisced, his eyes twinkling darkly. Trunks, having been the one to emerge the winner of the Junior Division after breezing through all his matches except the final, during which he'd beaten Goten by a hairsbreadth, had had the 'honour' of going up against Hercule in the announced exhibition match.

Ranma still presumed that Hercule had somehow connected Trunks and Goten to the Cell Games after having seen them transform into Super Saiyans during their match and had therefore hurriedly made up the ridiculous 'Champions greeting' in which each champion gave a little punch to the others face to escape his just punishment.

Hercule had however made the mistake of telling Trunks to go first (probably due to the fact that he was the champ and had to maintain his reputation), and even though Trunks had held back greatly (much to Ranma's and every Z-Fighters misery) the little tap had blown the large man out of the ring and into a wall, leaving the crowd stunned.

Sadly the 'champ' had got back up in an effort to show the audience that he'd allowed Trunks to punch him and that the 'little love-tap' had been nothing, and they'd eagerly gobbled it up as well. But Ranma, knowing full well how much a blow from a Saiyan could hurt privately wondered how many ice bags the 'champ' had already gone through.

Ranma's and everyone else's heads swivelled around when suddenly one of the officials announced via loudspeaker that the fighters were to congregate in the arena so that the numbers for the matches could be drawn.

"Finally," Ranma and Gohan muttered in unison with Vegeta's "Hn," echoing them, and cleaning out the last morsels from their bowls in an impressive display of speed eating the Saiyans, Piccolo and their human comrades got to their feet.

They walked as one to the designated tournament area engaged in small talk until they were unexpectedly halted in their progress by two male individuals wearing strange robes and matching golden earrings in both ears. One of them was a short male with skin colour approaching light purple and a white mohawk, and from the way he carried himself as well as gauging from the body language of his companion it was easy to discern that he was the leader. What stood out right away was the fact that he was floating several centimetres off the ground.

The other male was much taller and broad shouldered, had red skin and very long, white hair that easily fell to midback. It was glaringly obvious not just from their pointed ears that these two were not human, and from glancing at his comrades not just Ranma was wondering if these two were projecting a glamour of some kind as to not stick out.

Videl, standing beside Gohan, turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "I'm picking up some weird vibes from these guys," she mouthed, and Gohan nodded back, indicating that he felt the same.

The shorter one floated up to Goku, and even though he moved in a non-threatening way Ranma could feel Gohan subtly adjusting his stance to be ready for everything just as he was doing the same. "Good afternoon. You wouldn't be Goku by any chance, would you?"

"Yeah. How'd you know my name was Goku?" the Saiyan queried with a puzzled look.

The unknown alien smiled. "Well, your reputation as a great fighter precedes you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament."

Goku looked still puzzled and made a non-committal sound which prompted the alien to continue. "It's not that I'm confident about me, don't worry, it's just that I want the greatest challenge that I could meet, and I know you're a man who understands that.

"Well then, it was a real pleasure. And I'm very much looking forward to the day's competition. I travelled very far for this opportunity to meet you, in fact, you might even say that I'm one of your greatest fans. In any case after meeting you, I'm certain I won't be disappointed."

"Gosh, thanks," Goku exclaimed modestly, unaware of the dubious looks on his friends' faces.

"Goku, may I shake your hand?"

"Yeah, of course," Goku agreed.

The man smiled and held out his right hand to Goku who took the proffered appendage, but as soon as he'd actually gripped the man's hand the spiky-haired Saiyan got a really weird feeling. Seconds later the mohawked man retracted his hand, a smile on his face. "Alright. Thank you, you're as brave as everyone said you are."

Goku was left non-plussed and uttered another non-committal sound while the man floated to the ground and let his gaze travel over the others, stopping on Gohan. Apparently having found what he'd been looking for his gaze came to rest on Ranma, and the teen had the distinct impression he saw the strange man's eyes widen. The flicker of emotion was gone before he could be certain, and a neutral expression firmly in place. The alien then bowed from the waist. "Good day," he exclaimed and turned around, walking away.

"Hey! Wait a second! I didn't catch your name!" called Goku after the retreating man who didn't even turn around.

"I don't like the feel of it. They're strong," Piccolo spoke up.

"Real strong," Goku agreed seriously, only to brighten, "But hey, isn't that what the tournament's about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor?"

"Hn," Vegeta grunted.

"Gee, I don't know. They don't seem that strong to me, guys," Krillin spoke up, "To tell the truth, I don't think they know what they got themselves into."

"Those two are not to be trusted," Piccolo commented, brushing aside Krillin's comment.

"Why?" Goku wanted to know, turning to his long-time comrade-in-arms.

"I sensed something from them, and I'm not sure what it is. They're very powerful, but their power is... different."

"Damn, now I got a weird feeling about this," Krillin muttered softly.

"That's probably 'cause of the shrimp you ate, Krillin," Gohan inserted mock-seriously, nodding to himself.

Krillin chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Let's hope so, Gohan, let's hope so."

-.-

Standing confidently in the arena with his arms crossed across his muscled chest Ranma patiently waited for the drawing procedure to begin, the noise the crowd made a faraway cacophony of sounds that didn't even faze him. He had partaken in so many tournaments during his training trip that stagefright was a foreign concept to him, and he chuckled inwardly at the thought that some would've undoubtedly called him an old hand had they known his CV.

Ranma's long black flowing pants fluttered lightly in the breeze and he subtly surveyed the competition, cognizant that the others were doing the same. There wasn't much in way of competition outside his own group, he noted, but the duo of bald, muscular men standing to the side stuck out like a sore thumb to his finely honed senses. The men with a stylised M on their foreheads had something about them, some indiscernible evil taint he couldn't sufficiently pinpoint, and he instinctively knew he'd have to keep an eye on them.

He'd just decided upon this course of action when the announcer proclaimed that the time to draw the numbers had finally come, prompting him and everyone else to look at the sun-glasses wearing man who'd just finished his conversation with two officials. A conversation that'd made Ranma smile, seeing as Mister Satan had apparently been 'temporarily incapacitated' due to Trunks love-tap.

"Okay, people, this is how it works. I'll call your name and you'll come up here to draw a ball," the announcer exclaimed, pointing at a rectangle-shaped box standing on a small, wooden table. "The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match."

Krillin looked skyward and folded his hands in a praying gesture. "Okay, I don't ask for much. Just please, please don't let me fight any of my friends."

"Krillin, destiny is not something that you can control," Piccolo commented knowingly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hey, it never hurts to try," Krillin retorted with a shrug, and added, "Especially not Ranma. And Goku."

The aforementioned Saiyan was in the meantime seizing up the competition. "Most of these guys look like they're not going to be much of a challenge," he commented quietly, his gaze stopping on the same two men Ranma had picked up on, "But those two really send chills down my spine."

This comment seemed to prompt the muscle-bound twosome to swivel their heads around and glare at their group at large. "I wonder what's making them so angry," Goku mused and shrugged, "Maybe they didn't have a good breakfast."

The ever-hungry Saiyan's gaze then fell on a masked individual in a plain white costume adorned with a blue cape. It seemed the masked man had trouble keeping his balance, and Goku's face scrunched up in distaste. "Who's that? Eugh! Is he actually gonna wear that? He looks so weird!"

Ranma shook his head in mirth and beckoned Gohan to join him. "You know this character's actually Trunks and Goten is disguise?" he asked the Saiyans standing around him.

"Are you certain?" Gohan asked, only to smile ruefully at Ranma's look, "Of course you are," he added and shook his head in mirth, "I should've known. Trunks was way too determined to enter the adult division to let it go, and it's easy to deduce he had no trouble in stringing li'l bro along."

Vegeta smirked. "The brat acted like a true Saiyan for once."

"I wouldn't have guessed. But if they're this determined to fight in the adult section I'd love to see what they can do," Goku said with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah. I'd say let's give them their shot," Ranma agreed, "They trained hard enough."

The other Saiyans nodded their assent, and each of them was curious as to how the little Super Saiyans would do. And then the drawing finally began.

-.-

The drawing had heralded interesting results, and the fighters now waiting in the area directly adjacent to the ring were visibly seizing their opponents up. The luck of the draw had seen to it that a certain Saiyan Prince was downright giddy as his opponent was none other than Goku. The drawing had also brought with it the revelation of the identity of the two mysterious aliens as well, the shorter one being called Shin, the taller one Kibito.

Krillin would go first, his opponent being a Turkish giant by the name of Pintar. The almost seven foot tall dark-skinned Turk had been pissed off at Krillin dismissing him as an 'incompetent fighter' and had promised the small Z-Fighter a painful death; Krillin had just about not laughed himself to death in response to the threat.

Piccolo would cross swords with the mysterious Shin in the second match, and truth be told, the tall Namek was a bit apprehensive as the strange alien was a wildcard.

Ranma would be fighting the strange muscle-bound giant Spopovitch thereafter, the Saotome youth being very curious if this fight would help him determine just what felt so strangely tainted about the other fighter.

Gohan's opponent would be the mysterious Kibito in the fifth match, and even though the alien was tall and imposing the half-Saiyan knew all too well that looking powerful didn't exactly equal being powerful, and if push came to shove he'd still have something up his sleeve.

# 18 was envied by most of the other Z-Fighters seeing as she would have the 'honours' of fighting Mr. Satan in the sixth match, but the real blast, as far as the Z-Fighters were concerned, would be the seventh match, Goku versus Vegeta. Now this would be the long awaited fight between two warriors that had gone from bitter enemies to reluctant allies and steadfast rivals.

Mighty Mask aka Trunks and Goten would be fighting Videl, and the match Mousse versus Yamu would conclude the first round.

"Hey, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" the announcer yelled from outside, and a resounding cheer kicked up in the stadium.

"Now let the martial arts championship begin!"

-.-

A cheerful and festive-like atmosphere filled the arena, but to Piccolo, who was deeply immersed in meditation the wagonloads of spectators could've been cheering on another planet. The tall Namek warrior instinctively sensed that something was wrong, and his forehead continued to furrow in concentration as he tried to determine what.

'**Something's wrong,'** Gohan thought to himself, having noticed his erstwhile mentor's distress.

"Hey Gohan, Piccolo really looks stressed out. Does he get like this before every fight?" Videl spoke up from beside her boyfriend.

"Piccolo's usually a damn serious guy, but honest, no. And that worries me," Gohan admitted. "I wonder what's eating at him like this, and I also wonder if I should be more worried about fighting this Kibito character."

"Soon, Kibito, that which we came for will be within our grasp," Shin softly said to Kibito, and despite the fact that the aliens were standing round about twenty metres away outside of the waiting room Gohan could hear them clearly; what Shin had said puzzled him greatly.

One look at Ranma, who was standing a few metres to his left with his arms crossed told him that the other Saiyan had heard it as well, and the barely perceptible nod confirmed it. The look in Ranma's eyes told him that he'd be on guard, and Gohan inclined his head ever so slightly, conveying that he'd understood and would do the same.

Goku was meanwhile stretching due to being excited because he had to fight Vegeta in the first round, but even the usually oblivious Saiyan noticed Piccolo's distress. "Eh? You alright, Piccolo?"

"Yeah, looks like he got his game-face on," commented Krillin.

"Looks like we'll find them in here," a voice of someone just entering the waiting room spoke up, and the owner of the voice, Shin, stopped and shot Goku a look before walking into the middle of the room.

"Hey hon, I've got a great idea!" Krillin spoke up to ease the tension, "Let's trade. You take my slot now and fight and I'll take Mr. Satan."

"Forget it. He's mine," # 18 retorted calmly, and tossing her hair over her shoulder she walked away, causing Krillin to mutter to himself about opportunities lost.

"Yes! Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present to you the first match in the World Martial Arts Tournament!" the announcer yelled into his mike from just outside the ring, "So, let's get Krillin and Pintar out into the ring!"

"Break a leg, Krillin!" Goku cheered from beside his long-time friend.

"Just so long as it's not one of mine," Krillin retorted jokingly and turned to walk outside just as Pintar crossed his path, and the tall Turk used his big belly to bodily launch the much smaller Krillin into the doorframe, following that up by grabbing Krillin by the head to stop him from walking out.

"Hey, save it for the ring!" Krillin complained, massaging his scalp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you down there," Pintar retorted arrogantly, "I'm surprised that you stayed this long, little man. I was worried that I'd end up beating myself into a pulp," he said with a heavy accent and began to rotate his arms, "But now that you're here I guess that you'll do just fine.

"You know, I asked my sister to reserve you a private room in the hospital. You'll thank me, hih hih," the giant smirked before leading the way up into the ring.

"We now have both fighters for the first match entering the ring," the announcer told the audience and proceeded to give background information on the fighters, "Krillin is quite the accomplished fighter, but this is his first tournament appearance in many years! It's a pleasure to see him back in the ring!

"Pintar's fearless fighting in the last championship proved he had stamina, and he never lost in the semi-finals, but he's back today ready to change his luck!"

The large Turk laughed all the way to the ring, and Maron, Krillin's and # 18's little daughter who was sitting in between Oolong and Puar couldn't help but to feel worry, but Yamcha quickly eased her fears by telling her that he wouldn't want to fight Krillin, and he was much stronger than Pintar.

In the ring Pintar loomed threateningly over Krillin, the hulkish Turk laughing threateningly all the time, but Krillin just looked bored. Suddenly Pintar let loose a war cry and proceeded to do backflips around the ring like a bouncing ball on sugar high until he landed right in front of Krillin again. "Hah hah hah hah, I told you, size matters, boy. I guess you see what I'm talking about? You must be ready to forfeit the match, right? Run home like a little girl?"

"Meh, you're so lame," Krillin retorted in a bored tone.

Pintar just laughed. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but you can never hurt me," he boasted, his fists planted into his sides, "And just to prove you I'm right I'll give you a little something. I'll give you the first punch, shorty, right here in the gut. Come on! Now!"

"Kay!" Krillin exclaimed and jumped upward, solidly planting his fist into Pintar's gut, all the while managing to look bored.

The large Turk's eyes bugged out and he cried out in pain, leaving the spectators shocked, and Krillin then proceeded to slap the man silly before deciding to take pity on him, and with a flying kick to the face Pintar was sent flying out of the ring. The brutish man bounced once and came to a stop in a crumpled heap, moaning in pain and shaken down for some teeth.

"Out of the ring!" the announcer yelled, "Pintar has landed out of the ring, which makes Krillin the winner!"

Krillin walked out of the ring at a sedate pace and waved a few times at the spectators, rejoining his friends in the waiting room where he received his congrats. "Hey, it was nothing," he said before turning to the tall Namek, "Sorry, Piccolo, but it looks like they want the next victim out in the ring. So you better put your fighting gloves on," he said in a joking tone, "Hey, why you're getting all bent out of shape? I'm just fooling around! This match's gonna be a piece of cake for ya!"

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, and Krillin noticed that all of the others were looking utterly serious as well.

"Hey, what's the matter with you guys? All of you? Loosen up!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Now for match number two!" the announcer yelled from outside, "And I guarantee you that this will be another colossal brawl! Majunior versus Shin!"

Both fighters walked outside with Shin taking the lead, the alien stopping just shy of the door, prompting Piccolo to do the same. "Well then, this should be interesting, don't you think, Piccolo?"

Piccolo glanced down at Shin with a serious expression but said nothing and silently walked up to the ring beside the mysterious alien, and as before the announcer was giving background information on the contestants. "This is the first year Shin's participated in the tournament. He's a man of few words, so we know little about him, and it could spell trouble for our other competitor, Majuniour, whom if I remember correctly came close to turning this ring into rubble the last time he was here!

"Erm, this time try to leave the stadium intact, okay?" the announcer asked quietly.

Piccolo grunted non-comittally and walked up to face Shin, asking himself, **'What is this strange energy I sense?'**

In the waiting area Krillin was puzzling over Piccolo's unusual behaviour. "I don't understand. Is this guys really getting under your skin that much?"

It was Goku who turned to his long time friend, simply admitting, "Yeah."

"If you say so. He just doesn't seem all that powerful to me," Krillin retorted.

Vegeta, who was watching the ring intently, narrowed his eyes. **'Come on, Shin. Why don't you show us why you have the little Namek all worried?'**

"Fighters, let the second match begin!" the announcer yelled into his mike.

Shin just smiled confidently, and Piccolo grew more and more agitated when he noticed that he couldn't properly focus his power. **'Why am I holding back like this? I never met him before today, and yet, there's something about him.'**

The crowd was completely oblivious to Piccolo's inner turmoil and the first exclamations of disapproval were reflected in several boos, prompting the announcer to mutter, "The match has already started, so you guys can fight it out now!"

Shin just continued to stand there with a confident smile on his face while Piccolo couldn't bring himself to attack his opponent, the announcer commenting, "Well folks, it looks like we got ourselves an old-fashioned stand-off!"

'**I've sensed this kind of energy before,'** Piccolo thought and furiously wracked his brain trying to figure out where as he tried to dissect Shin's aura with his senses.

"Damn, what's wrong with Piccolo?" Goku muttered worriedly, "Why won't he fight?"

The Namek had in the meantime come to a startling conclusion. **'No! It couldn't be!'** he suddenly thought, his eyes going wide. **'It can't be him! Why would **_**he **_**be here!'**

"I promise you'll know soon," Shin uttered softly, shocking the hell out of Piccolo, "But for now let's enjoy our little match."

"So, is this gonna happen, or what?" the announcer asked.

"I'm sorry," Piccolo muttered softly, "I can't."

Shin started in surprise, but none were more surprised than Piccolo's friends. "Quitting?" Gohan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Does… this mean you withdraw from the match?" the announcer asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it does," Piccolo simply replied and walked out of the ring.

'**Interesting,'** Shin thought, **'Yes, that Namek was the guardian of this planet at one time. Perhaps he knows more about me than I thought.'**

"Well you heard it, Majunior is withdrawing from the match! This makes Shin the winner by default!" the announcer exclaimed.

Several more exclamations of disapproval, in other words loud boos, followed this declaration, but Piccolo made his way back to the waiting room undeterred and stoically walked past his friends. "Hey Piccolo, is he that strong?" Goku inquired.

"Yes. Stronger than you can imagine," Piccolo retorted seriously.

"Please tell me you just got a headache or something," Krillin pleaded, "'Cause I'm getting edgy! I'm the one who has to get out there and fight him next!"

Piccolo just grunted in reply and walked off to dwell on what he'd learned at rest.

"Not wasting any more time let's get on with the third match! Ranma versus Spopovitch!" the announcer exclaimed.

Ranma let his eyes wander to his opponent to find him still seated on the ground Indian style, seemingly unconcerned that he'd just been called on. Spopovitch gave absolutely no indication that he'd even noticed anything and continued to breathe heavily. Only when the man's companion, Yamu walked up to him and snapped his fingers in front of the man's face, muttering, "It's time," did the muscle-bound man get to his feet.

Ranma exchanged a confused look with the others and walked out of the waiting room, and not just he was asking himself what was up with this strange fighter that wouldn't stop breathing like some kind of psychopathic killer out of a horror movie.

-:-

"And we have another first-time contestant, Ranma!" the announcer exclaimed loudly and drew out Ranma's name as the Saiyan walked up into the ring beside Spopovitch, "Little is known about this young man other than that he's been on a ten year training trip from which he just recently returned! Oh, and that he wields a badass sword, which he luckily left with his companions!"

This elicited chuckles from the spectators and Yamcha muttered to himself, "Hah! I said badass, didn't I?"

"As for his rival today, Spopovitch is here to redeem himself for a loss he suffered in the first round of the last tournament. He's trained hard and bulked up, I'm sure he'll be a mighty challenge for this newcomer!" the announcer exclaimed.

The aforementioned man continued walking into the ring still breathing heavily like a bodybuilder on steroid-high while Ranma followed him at a sedate pace in an effort to fathom his opponent. He'd well noticed Shin's reaction when the alien had passed Spopovitch, and the fact that the pink-skinned man seemed to have scanned the hulking man gave him even more food for thought. **'The questions are mounting but no answers are forthcoming,'** Ranma thought to himself and shrugged internally, **'Fight first, answers later.'**

Taking a relaxed stance Ranma calmly stood across from his opponent who continued to breathe heavily, unaware that Piccolo had just found out the identity of the mysterious Shin who was none other than the Supreme Kai.

A few dimensions away King Kai, who'd been observing the happenings from the Afterlife, was just as surprised as the Namek that the Grand Kai's boss, someone he'd never even seen before and whom he'd just heard rumours about would travel to the Earth realm to participate in something as mundane as a human sports event.

His participation indicated that there was more going on than was visible at a first glance, and it worried the Cat-fish god. Especially his supreme boss' request that Piccolo keep his identity a secret from the others was worrisome indeed, and King Kai hoped against hope that things wouldn't go to hell in a hand basket.

Down on Earth the announcer had just given the signal for the third match to begin, and smirking confidently Ranma made a come-hither motion with his right hand. Spopovitch didn't need to be told twice and lunged forward with both arms outstretched, a look of supreme anger on his face and the intent to crush Ranma to pieces written all over it. Ranma calmly stepped aside to the left with slightly above human speed and kicked out his right foot which connected solidly with Spopovitch's backside, making the hulking fighter stumble forward and almost out of the ring.

The muscle-bound man whirled around with a look of rage and hatred on his face amongst the yowling of the spectators who'd apparently found this very funny, his right fist the size of a t-bone steak coming screaming in at Ranma's face. The look of boredom never left the Saotome's face as he calmly deflected this attack and several follow-ups consisting of punches and kicks, and upping his speed in a blitz-attack he let his left foot lash out in a roundhouse kick, catching Spopovitch squarely in the chin. The force of the blow was so great that the onrushing man was thrown backwards and spun around in the air which resulted in him landing face-first on the ground in his personal crater.

"I don't think he'll be getting up from that, folks," the announcer commented and the spectators cheered, "I'll start the countdown-"

"Don't bother," Ranma spoke up and crossed his arms across his chest, "He still has some fight left in him."

The announcer looked as disbelieving as the audience, but with a snarl not unlike a wild animal Spopovitch got back to his feet. Shooting forward with speed that belied his bulkiness he aimed to deliver a devastating punch to Ranma's face, only to start in surprise when his fist was caught effortlessly. Not a second later Spopovitch found himself sailing through the air and a snarl escaped him when he made his second very own crater this day.

"Is that all you got?" Ranma asked in a bored tone from his position a good five metres away and pretended to yawn, "If so I find it disappointing. My girls give me a harder workout every day."

The taunt didn't miss its mark, and roaring like a diesel engine Spopovitch renewed his onslaught, attacking Ranma with punches and kicks that were stronger and faster than what a normal human should have been capable off. Ranma whereas had no trouble deflecting the blows with a casual ease that seemed to border on arrogance, but in reality his tactical mind had compared Spopovitch's strength, stamina and speed against the capabilities of the human Z-Fighters. **'There are definitely similarities, but he has nothing on a Saiyan,'** Ranma thought, boredom bubbling up inside of him, **'Feh, didn't think I'd have to go Super Saiyan, but that fights a bust. Couldn't I've had more luck? Fighting either Vegeta, Gohan or Goku would've been a blast, but nooo.'**

Standing in the waiting room Shin's eyes widened ever so slightly. **'Interesting,'** the Supreme Kai thought, **'This is the chance to find out if my suspicions are correct. Provided I can manipulate this Ranma's power.'**

A look of concentration formed on Shin's face and pearls of sweat began to roll down his face, and up in the ring Ranma, having calmly deflected an over-extended punch, began to feel a strange build-up in his ki-reserves despite him not actively drawing on much of his power. **'Damn, it's like my body wants to turn Super Saiyan on its own!'** he thought furiously and tried to get his energies under control.

"Damn, what's up with Ranma?" Gohan muttered to himself, "Why is his power-level rising like that?"

Vegeta and Goku, having noticed the rise in Ranma's power-level as well, were as at a loss; especially as they had agreed to desist from transforming into Super Saiyans beforehand. "That's not like the brat," the Saiyan Prince muttered to himself and shook his head before concentrating again.

"His power output is nearing Super Saiyan," Goku added, his look of concentration identical to his companion's. "But it looks like it's happening against his will. What is going on here?"

One fighter in the room had a pretty good idea as to what was going on, but Piccolo, bound by his earlier promise to refrain from revealing the Supreme Kai's identity just yet couldn't help but wonder if the mysterious Kai wouldn't be getting more than he'd bargained for.

Up in the ring Ranma had found neither an answer to what was going on nor a way to get his powers back under control, and his distraction cost him. Spopovitch's right fist connected solidly with Ranma's chin, the power behind the blow sending Ranma flying backwards.

"Oooh, that had to hurt, Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer exclaimed, "Can Ranma fight his way back into the match after such a blow?"

Spopovitch and everyone else watched the parabolic arc Ranma's body described, the former with a look of abject satisfaction on his face, and he was fully prepared to work off some of his frustrations when suddenly Ranma's flight was halted in mid-air to the surprise of many.

"Are my eyes going bad or is he... Floating?" a scrawny bespectacled man asked.

"If so then I'm gonna need my eyes checked as well," the man to his right said and rubbed his eyes.

Power that bled into the visible spectrum in form of a golden aura suddenly sprang up around Ranma's body as it righted up into a standing, or rather floating position, and with a yell the Saotome ascended to Super Saiyan.

The spectators looked on in utter dumbfoundedness at the sight before them, yet Shin had a look of satisfaction on his face, a satisfied smile turning up the corners of his mouth. The look lasted exactly as long as it took the Supreme Kai to notice that it didn't stop there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading, and many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s). If you liked this instalment (or not) and read it to the very end please take the time to drop me a review of the constructive variant, ideally detailing what you liked and what not, and where there'd be room for improvement.**

**The next chapter will be out in a month.**

**Until then,**

**Trugeta**


	26. Revelations

**Title: **A Legend Reborn

**Author name: **Trugeta

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 24: Revelations**

Sweat was running down Ranma's face as he was fighting to hold in his power, but whatever had incited his loss of control was still hard at work. Gnashing his teeth furiously Ranma let out a shuddering breath and clamped down hard on his out of control energy, but that only helped for a few seconds.

The Super Saiyan then felt his control slip more and more as his power-level climbed higher and higher, and with another yell Ranma was forced to release the blocks on his power, and with a thundering roar that shook the stadium his body began to power up to its maximum.

Several dozen floor tiles began to float up into the air under the disbelieving stares of the crowd due to the enormous energy Ranma exuded, and everyone watched spellbound as the golden glowing warrior's muscles bulged even more, and with a flash of light the transformation to Super Saiyan Level 2 was completed.

But it didn't stop there and Ranma grunted with the effort to keep his power in. **'Whoever you are that is doing this, stop it now! If I release all of my energy this whole stadium's gonna be destroyed!'** he thought, broadcasting at anyone who might listen.

'**You... You would kill your own?'** a surprised voice replied in shock, **'You're that callous?'**

'**It isn't a question of my being callous!'** Ranma shouted back, **'It's a question of what **_**will**_** happen! When I ascend to Super Saiyan Three I generate a gigantic amount of energy, and I can only safely do that away from populated places! So stop it now!'**

Ranma felt nothing but silence on the other end, but soon he noticed that his energy level stabilised. Sending out a silent prayer to Kami-sama Ranma let his aura explode in a flash of blinding golden light, and the spectators glimpsed on an even more powerful looking Super Saiyan Two Ranma once their retinas had recovered.

His hair stood up even straighter and his muscles had gained in mass again, and Ranma's intent teal eyes were narrowed in an irritated glare, but he wasn't glaring at Spopovitch.

"That's my boy!" Nodoka could be heard yelling, and it was only his anger that stopped Ranma from palming his face.

"He looks better in that other form, doesn't he," Nabiki mused thoughtfully after letting her eyes roam over Ranma's body.

"Mmmhh," Kasumi agreed with a dreamy look, "He looks hawt!" the older sister added with a blush and a giggle, and both older sisters erupted in giggles, the bolder Nabiki adding, "Hot enough that I want to gobble him right up."

"Perverts," Akane muttered softly from beside her sisters, but her exclamation lacked any real force, and the small smile tugging at her lips betrayed her as well.

"The boy is... Strong," Genma exclaimed, having shaken himself from his shocked stupor, "I knew he was powerful, Tendo, but that..."

"I know, Saotome, it's... Unreal," Soun nodded, the astonishment he was feeling still visible on his face, "And it bodes well for the future of our schools."

"That it does, Tendo. And isn't that reason enough to celebrate?" Genma asked smilingly and produced two chilled bottles of sake from somewhere; not wasting a second the men clinged bottles and took big gulps, all too eager to pounce on this reason to celebrate.

Not everyone was as happy about Ranma's prowess as his parents, future father-in-law, fiancées and friends, for unbeknownst to the young Super Saiyan Mousse's eyes had narrowed in hate and the young man muttered, "Curse you, Saotome!" while vowing that he'd get his revenge regardless.

Piccolo, his sensitive ears having picked up on it, just raised a brow. **'Ranma was right, that guy's got some serious issues. But with the power Ranma just revealed I'm not certain this Mu-Tzu is more than a minor annoyance. Then again, even a minor annoyance can become a threat given the 'right' circumstances.'**

Yet another observer felt dark glee and was certain their Master would reward them as he watched the scale on the strange device the Master had given them go haywire. **'He's the one,'** Yamu thought, his glance alternating between Ranma and the device in his hands, **'Now to wait for the right moment,'** the bald man mused and made his way outside while trying to be as stealthily as possible.

"Phew, good thing that close to no one knows how close we've come to within a whisker of a catastrophe," Gohan muttered and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

Goku looked at his son with a puzzle expression, and almost fell over backwards when he saw Vegeta agreeing. "Had he gone all the way it would have been problematic," the Saiyan Prince agreed.

"Huh? What?" Goku asked intelligently.

"Dad, this isn't the extent of Ranma's power, not by a long shot," Gohan softly muttered after turning around to face his father, "He wanted to keep it a secret, but he's the only one out of us three who has managed to surpass level two."

"I'll be damned!" Goku whispered dumbfounded after putting one and one together, "He's a Super Saiyan 3 as well!"

"As well?" echoed Vegeta, his eyes narrowing.

"What! Goku's a Super Saiyan 3 too?!" Krillin asked incredulously, a sweatdrop rolling down the right side of his head.

Standing to the side no one noticed that sweat had broken out on Kibito's face. **'Is there no limit to the Saiyans' energy?'**

"Yeah," Goku admitted and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "And you wouldn't believe how hard I trained for it."

"Oh but I would," Gohan replied nodding, "Us three, Vegeta, Ranma and I trained for a year in the hyperbolic time-chamber, and while Vegeta and I have come close only Ranma managed to achieve the level of doubly ascended Super Saiyan. His rate of growth and his stamina are incredible!"

"The brat is... Impressive," Vegeta admitted, his simple statement tantamount to a song of praise.

"Impressive my ass. Wouldn't surprise me if he's gonna surpass even you in no time, dad. Anyway, we trained hard, and you guys can thank Ranma for that, he gave me the ass-whooping I needed to wake up to reality. A clever yet weak scholar won't survive in a world that's threatened by the likes of Cell, so I've begun to train seriously," Gohan said solemnly. "I have a responsibility to this planet, and I cannot allow myself to get weak."

"Gohan, that's great!" Goku enthused, patting his son on the back, Gohan smiling back.

"Mom don't think so, but that's one of the cases where mom doesn't know best," Gohan retorted with a hard glint in his eyes.

"It can't have been easy to convince Chi-Chi of that, son," Goku said with a knowing look, "And it speaks volumes that you forced her to acknowledge your ambitions."

"That's all well and good that someone finally stood up to that woman, but it doesn't change that you have been holding out on us, Kakarott, does it?" Vegeta sneered.

Goku shrugged. "But Vegeta, a warrior never reveals his trump cards unless he must."

"Well spoken, Kakarott," Vegeta grudgingly conceded and hid the surprise he felt at his rivals' surprisingly clever retort with practised ease, "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Whatcha mean, Vegeta?" Goku asked cluelessly.

Just about every Z-Fighter barely resisted the urge to palm their faces. "Forget it, Vegeta. This particular hope is lost, never to be found again," Krillin muttered with half-lidded eyes.

"Ye-" Gohan began, only to cry out in alarm, "Hey! This Yamu guy can fly, and from the look of it he's trying to attack Ranma!"

"Spopovitch and Yamu found that he's the one they were searching for," Shin spoke up softly from behind, prompting the Z-Fighters to turn around to face him, "You are not to help him.

"Don't worry, they're not after his life, just his energy," he added at seeing the looks he was receiving.

"Energy?" Goku queried.

"Yes," Shin confirmed with a nod.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Gohan asked heatedly, and pointed his right index finger at Ranma, "That's my best friend out there!"

"Gohan, believe him," Piccolo spoke up, "He's the Supreme Kai. He knows what he's doing."

Several sets of eyes widened in surprise, but Shin didn't pay attention as the majority of his mental resources were preoccupied. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he tried to manipulate Ranma's energy, thinking to himself that it was much harder than he'd anticipated with the young Saiyan at this level of power. A satisfied smile appeared on his face seconds later when he finally succeeded, and everyone turned their heads to follow Shin's gaze. What they found was a surprised looking Ranma whose aura had guttered out, and from the look of it he wasn't able to move a muscle.

Gohan was about to demand what Shin had done when Yamu and Spopovitch, the latter having sprung into action as well, had closed in on Ranma, and under the enraged outcries of the young Saiyan's parents, fiancées and future father-in-law Yamu rammed the bolt-like extension of the jug-like device directly into the Saotome's chest.

Spopovitch, who was restraining Ranma in a full nelson, grinned sadistically while Yamu was watching the scale of the device he was holding. A gleeful grin spread on his face just as Ranma was dropping out of Super Saiyan 2. "With as much juice as we're getting the Master will be able to resurrect Majin Buu in no time!"

Ranma, preoccupied with finding a way to fight the foreign influence that blocked his power filed away the name 'Majin Buu' for later contemplation. He inwardly cursed when he felt that the foreign influence was still too strong despite his best efforts, and his tactical mind came to a simple conclusion: he had to ascend to the third level.

Ranma scrapped up all the energy he had and gave a mighty push, and in the waiting room Shin was suddenly having his fair share of trouble as well in keeping Ranma overpowered as the strain kept on rising exponentially for a reason he couldn't fathom, and the Supreme Kai had the distinct feeling of having run into a wall of steel that was absolutely impenetrable.

Trying to no avail Shin had to give up when he came to the startling conclusion that he wasn't powerful enough, and the energy flowing out of Ranma and into the jug-like contraption slowed to a trickle before coming to a complete stop.

Yamu started at the look in Ranma's eyes, feeling fear for the first time in long as he stared into the completely empty and unfathomable eyes of the tall Saiyan. The muscular thug just had enough time to retract the jug-like device before Ranma roared, his newly erupting aura (that curiously briefly held a greenish tint to it) blowing away him and his partner-in-crime.

Spopovitch and Yamu recovered fast, righted themselves up in mid-air and wasted no time in making their escape, and Ranma, who had sufficiently recollected himself was about to give chase with a snarl. **'STOP!'** a loud voice suddenly echoed in his mind, making him pause to locate the source, **'All will be explained, but please, do not pursue them yet.'**

**'I will only listen to you 'cause I could find them anywhere on the planet. But your explanation better be damn good,'** Ranma thought back with a mental snarl.

Instead of receiving a telepathic reply the still steaming Ranma saw the mysterious Shin, Kibito and all Z-Fighters walk up to him, and from the looks on their faces the young man got the distinct impression that there was more behind it than obvious at first glance.

-.-

A few moments later Shin's identity had been revealed to Ranma, and even though he was still pissed off this little titbit of information was incentive enough for the Saotome to actually trust the Supreme Kai's word, especially since Piccolo had practically vouched for the man. That Kibito was restoring the energy he had lost had helped too.

"I have to go now," Shin then abruptly said when Kibito finished up, "But I'd ask anyone who is willing to accompany me to come," he added and flew upward and away.

"From the sound of it there's more going on here than meets the eye," Ranma spoke up and balled his fists, "I want to go with him and find out where these over-muscled morons are taking my energy. I have a few bones to pick with 'em."

"Whatever purpose they want to use your power for, it can't be good," Gohan mused with a frown, eliciting gestures of agreement all around.

"You got that right, bro. And those thugs are the types that work for a boss. If that's true I wanna introduce him to a friend of mine called U.R. Dead," Ranma growled.

"Then it's decided. I'll go too," Goku nodded.

Ranma saw Vegeta's face darkening and knew he had to divert the Saiyan Prince before he could blow his top due to missing out on a chance to fight Goku. "My Prince, I'd like you to come with us as well, for consider, that could have just as easily been your power had it been you to having fought this Spopovitch character. And I say nobody steals from a Saiyan and walks away."

That argument stopped Vegeta cold, and the Saiyan Prince had to concede the veracity of Ranma's statement. "Very well," he agreed and turned to Goku, "Kakarott, that doesn't mean that our fight isn't taking place, got that?"

"Yeah, Vegeta. If necessary I'll find a way to smuggle you into the Afterlife," Goku replied only half jokingly.

Vegeta was satisfied with his rival's reply and nodded with a "Hn."

"And once more unto the breach," Gohan commented with an ironic smile and began to float upward. "I just hope it's more fun than last time."

"Shoot, I have to go tell my wife or she'll kill me!" Krillin exclaimed and went to do just that.

"And I have to get my sword and tell my sweet-cheeks I gotta kick some ass and take some names," Ranma exclaimed with an anticipatory smile.

Piccolo began to float upward as well, as did Goku with Vegeta following suit. The spectator's eyes (that were already as wide as dinner plates) went even wider when their local heroine began to float as well. "I want to come as well. I'm sure I can help you guys out," Videl said simply, her expression confident and defiant.

Gohan simply nodded and floated further upward, and a second later a white aura sprung up around his body. The others took that as a signal, and the group, Ranma and Krillin included, took off as one.

On the ground, Mr Satan was looking on dumbfounded. "Videl... Can fly?"

"He's seen all these people fly, so what's the big deal?" an official standing to the side muttered.

The announcer whereas was tearing his hair. "My beautiful tournament... Ruined..." he muttered woefully as he watched the fighters that'd have guaranteed an action-packed event fly away.

-.-

It didn't take the Z-Fighters long to catch up to Shin, and it was easy to see that the Supreme Kai was glad they had decided to join him. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Good, you're all here. Without all your help I wouldn't be able to defeat them," he admitted.

"You need our help to defeat them?" Goku asked incredulous, paying little attention to the city flashing them by down below.

"No, it's not Spopovitch and Yamu that concern me, it's the wizard controlling them," Shin corrected.

"A wizard?" Piccolo inquired with a frown.

"Yes. Long ago at the time when the human race was still in its infancy here on Earth a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation, and its whole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu," Shin said with a dark scowl, his lips compressed into a tight line.

"So what did this guy do?" Goku inquired.

If possible Shin's face darkened even more. "Majin Buu had no feelings or conscience. It was designed as an instrument of fear and destruction, its single desire was to eliminate all living things. And he was very good at it," he narrated, a sad look briefly flashing in his eyes. "With Majin Buu under his control Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all life in the universe. Hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble, entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power," he explained.

'**This Majin Buu sounds like he would have made a decent Saiyan,'** Vegeta thought, only to add, **'If it weren't for the lack of control blowing up entire galaxies suggests.'**

"He was far worse than the Saiyans ever were, Vegeta. There were five Grand Kais at that time, each a thousand times more powerful than the one you call Freezer," Shin said, his response to Vegeta's unspoken thoughts shocking the Saiyan Prince who quickly caught on to the fact that Shin could read minds, "When they fought Buu none survived. Each of the Kais' could have wiped out the entire Saiyan race with a breath, yet none stood a chance against Majin Buu."

"Not good," Ranma summed up his thoughts on the matter.

"Oh, it gets better," Shin assured with a humourless smile, "In time Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had trouble controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest Bibidi used a spell to seal Majin Buu inside a ball where he could lay dormant until the counter-spell was invoked.

"Bibidi used this spell to transport Majin Buu from planet to planet. The ball was brought here as the Earth was intended to be Majin Buu's next target," the Kai explained.

"Fuck," Ranma swore contemptuously, efficiently summing up everyone's thoughts in a single word.

"Obviously this was prevented and Bibidi was killed, but the ball containing Majin Buu remains on Earth to this day. Yes, I could have destroyed him, but I chose to leave him in. Majin Buu is no threat as long as he's confined to this ball," Shin said.

"I here a gigantic but coming," Ranma sighed, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Unfortunately, yes. Up till now we thought that Bibidi was the only one who could release him," Kibito supplied.

"Uh oh. Up till now?" Gohan repeated, raising his eyebrows inquiringly.

"It would seem that we have discovered another," Kibito admitted, a frown marring his face.

Shin took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. "Bibidi had a son, he's here on Earth," he picked up where Kibito had left off, "He named his son Babidi. At any cost we must stop him!"

"Eh? But what is he gonna do?" Goku wanted to know.

"He intends to continue his father's work," Shin replied and exhaled with a frown, "He's going to release Majin Buu."

"So I guess Bibidi's son is controlling the guys from the tournament?" Goku inquired.

"Yes. And as is often the case in the universe, the son is as evil as the father," Shin retorted, his face darkening.

"Great. Why does that not surprise me?" Krillin complained and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's simple. All we have to do is stop Babidi from waking up Majin Buu, right?" Goku summed up with a shrug.

"That's right. But I'm afraid that it won't be as easy as you make it sound. Babidi abilities as a wizard are not to be underestimated, and it may take all of us to defeat him," Shin cautioned.

"Wow. Sounds like this guy's pretty strong," Goku whistled.

"Babidi's strength lies in his magic, physically he's not very powerful. Nor was his father. But a wizard doesn't need to be. Instead his magic enables him to harness the evil that lives in the hearts of people like Spopovitch and Yamu and thereby to control their actions. Imagine what would happen if someone truly powerful came under his spell," Shin said and shuddered at the thought.

"If Spopovitch and Yamu didn't enter the tournament to win, then why were they even there? And what did they do to Ranma?" Gohan inquired.

"Babidi intends to resurrect Majin Buu, but he doesn't know the counter-spell that would release the monster. In order to do this he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy," Kibito explained.

Ranma cocked his head and asked, "So they didn't specifically come after me?"

"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed that it would be the easiest place to gather such a large amount of energy. Only once they saw you transform into a Super Saiyan did you become their target," Kibito explained, "The Supreme Kai and myself knew that Babidi would send someone, so we too entered."

"A simple no woulda been enough," Ranma muttered to himself.

Kibito pretended he hadn't heard Ranma's exclamation. "The ball that contained Majin Buu has vanished. We journeyed to where it lay before but found no sign of it. So we believe it is in Babidi's grasp, and he waits only for the energy to open it. And upon the sixth day, the world will slip into darkness the likes of which has never been seen before by human eyes."

"I don't think I understand. I mean, you had your chance at finishing up Majin Buu when you fought his father Bibidi. Why didn't you take it?" Goku asked the Supreme Kai.

"It wasn't worth the risk. We feared that any external stimulus might accidentally set him free," Shin retorted and shrugged, "The ball in which Majin Buu is confined was buried deep within the Earth where no human could find it. So we allowed him to lie dormant. If our actions had caused him to be released we would have been powerless to stop him."

-.-

Back at the tournament things were going down the drain fast, and the announcer was trying his best to calm down the booing masses. Sharpener and Erasa, two of Gohan's and Videl's classmates, were not taking part as they were still having trouble believing what they'd seen.

"Am I going crazy or did I just see Gohan and Videl fly outta here?" Sharpener asked while rubbing his eyes.

"If so then I'm going crazy as well," Erasa said and blink-blinked.

"Come on, it's just a trick, you know," the man sitting to Sharpener's right said, "It's like Mr Satan said, with the smoke and the mirrors, and, ahh…"

"Yeah, whatever, I guess it could be some magic trick," Sharpener conceded, but a grain of doubt remained. "I know Videl can't fly, so what else could it be?"

"Maybe she actually can fly," Erasa spoke up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt it. She's never flown before," Sharpener mused thoughtfully.

Erasa shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I'm just gullible, but that didn't look like a trick, it looked like it was real."

To that Sharpener had nothing to say as he pondered just what was true and what not.

Standing atop the wall surrounding the stadium Goten and Trunks, disguised as Mighty Mask watched as the raging crowd threw all kind of junk at the announcer and the two officials valiantly trying to calm them down, both youngsters wondering what was going on.

"Hey, what is he doing down there?" Trunks wanted to know, pointing at the announcer who was trying to stay clear of the trash thrown at him.

"I don't know. Dancing?" Goten shrugged, having no clue either.

-.-

Several kilometres away the group following Spopovitch and Yamu noticed a drastic decrease in speed, and Gohan turned to the source, his girlfriend Videl. "Hey hon, you okay?"

"I'm just not used to flying such long distances yet," Videl admitted, "Sorry for slowing you guys down."

"Don't worry about it," Gohan said with a smile and ignored the looks on Shin's and Kibito's faces, "But maybe it'd be better if you were to return. Things might get ugly by the sound of it. And I'd hate seeing you turned into a frog by that wizard, even though you'd make for a lovely frog."

"You're probably right," Videl agreed and smothered a smile, having caught on to the fact that her boyfriend was really worried. "With the flying back part I mean."

"Please tell my mom and li'l bro what's going on," Gohan added, relieved that Videl had so easily given in, "They're probably worried."

"Will do. Please be careful out there. Love ya," Videl replied, blowing her boyfriend a kiss.

"Love ya too," Gohan said and nodded at her while smiling, then he turned around to the others and nodded once, indicating that he was all set to go. With one last wave at Videl he powered up and sped away with the others.

-.-

Several kilometres from the position of the Z-Fighters a metal door in a house like contraption with a stylised M above the doorframe opened and out stepped an armoured looking alien with white skin covering the top half of its body while everything from below the pectorals was black in colour. The large, oval shaped head sat atop a muscular body with spikes jutting out of each shoulder blade, large yellow lips and eyes dominating the face. "They're here," the creature hissed in satisfaction as it perceived Yamu and Spopovitch drawing closer.

"We made it," Yamu grinned while approaching, the jug-like contraption safely tucked under his left arm.

Spopovitch just grunted, a malevolent grin on his face.

At a safe distance away Shin and the Z-Fighters, who had followed the duo of bald men for several more kilometres, were able to perceive Spopovitch and Yamu preparing to touch down.

"But there's nothing out here," Krillin exclaimed in confusion.

"This is odd," Kibito spoke up, "We have searched this entire area before."

Puzzled but cautious the group touched down and hid behind a large rock outcropping. "Everyone suppress your energy," Shin commanded right after going in position, "We don't want them to know we're here. Not just yet."

"Is that Babidi?" Goku asked, his head indicating the black and white alien, "The one at the left?"

"No, it's not. It's one of his minions," Shin retorted distastefully.

"Hey, that ground looks like it's been disturbed lately. Like it's been all dug up or something," Goku observed.

"It's so obvious now. That's why we couldn't find the spaceship when we searched for it. He buried the whole thing in the ground!" Kibito exclaimed, feeling like smacking himself.

"And that means there is a chance that Babidi has learned that Kibito and I have followed him here to Earth. Otherwise there would be no reason to hide," Shin added thoughtfully.

"I say we attack now," Piccolo spoke up, "The longer we wait here the longer we give them to resurrect Majin Buu."

"No. If we attack now we might release Majin Buu. We will bide our time and wait for the right opportunity to present itself," Shin retorted.

Gohan let his gaze wander to search for additional threats, and Ranma, having done the same, narrowed his eyes in anger at the same time as his friend. Not fifty metres from the hidden spaceship stood a house in the style rural farmers preferred, and just ten metres away from their home a man and a woman lay on the ground. The woman was lying face-down in the dirt, her long, blonde hair waving gently in the wind, while the man was sprawled out atop a rock, his glasses hanging broken from his right ear-lope. Both were obviously dead.

Ranma and Gohan shared an angry look and growled in unison. The cold-blooded killing of innocents was something neither of them could tolerate, and whoever had done this would pay.

"Hey, someone's coming out!" Piccolo exclaimed, his sensitive Namek hearing having picked up on the door opening.

A gnarled, orange-skinned hand grasped the edge of the door, and Spopovitch and Yamu bowed from the waist down. "So, boys," an annoying voice ground out, "what have you brought me?"

Shin started in surprise and shock, and the Z-Fighters tried to make heads or tails of his reaction. Stepping out of the ship were two aliens, one a diminutive creature with an oversized head that looked like a cross between a sheep and a frog, a large, stylised M serving as a belt buckle, the other a tall, red-skinned alien that resembled a demon, replete with a stylised M tattooed to his forehead.

"Dabura!" Kibito exclaimed aghast.

"What is he doing here?" Shin exclaimed in consternation.

"That cursed wizard! He's even managed to ensnare the king of the demons!" Kibito exclaimed.

"Which one? Which one is Dabura?" Goku asked.

"The tall one," Shin replied apprehensively.

"I see. Is he strong?" Goku asked.

"Of course he's strong. He is the king of the demon world," Shin retorted as if it were obvious.

"Wait a second. What is this demon world?" Gohan inquired.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this world. Like two sides of the same coin. One of you may be the strongest in this world, but in his dark demon world Dabura is the strongest by far."

"Guys, I'm beginning to feel a little bit outclassed here," Krillin exclaimed apprehensively, "Uh, ah, I don't wanna chicken out or nothing, but how about I take the little guy?"

"The little guy… so that's… Babidi?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, it is," confirmed Shin, "And he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember, it is not his size you must concern yourself with, it's his magic. If he is able to keep a being such as Dabura under his control, just imagine the horror he could inflict on this world."

"So if this Dabura is this strong, what's gonna keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo demanded.

"A wizard seeks out the evil desires in a person's heart," Kibito spoke up, "Once discovered he manipulates them, enhances them and ultimately uses them to control. This is how Dabura got captured. Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart his influence is complete. All he needs is but a trace of evil to bring a person under his control. Only those pure of heart and free of evil desires like us have a chance to fight him successfully."

"Well, that works for most of us," Krillin said pointedly. "But what about Piccolo? He hasn't always been one of the good guys, you know."

"This is not the time!" Piccolo yelled in Krillin's face.

At this very moment Yamu handed the jug-like device over to Babidi, who took the contraption with a neutral expression.

"So this has the energy stored inside?" the wizard muttered to himself.

Spopovitch and Yamu nodded eagerly, the latter exclaiming, "Yes, it does, sir."

"I never anticipated that Dabura would be here too," Shin cursed from his secluded position beside Goku and Kibito, "I'm afraid that this changes everything."

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid, is he?" Vegeta jibed, making Shin narrow his eyes. "Fine, you can cower up here in the rocks if you want, I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it."

"And I'll cover your back," Ranma added with steely resolution.

"He may just let you do that, Vegeta, Ranma," Krillin muttered.

"Krillin, these guys seem pretty tough," Goku spoke up, "Don't you think you should go back to your family?"

"Oh, I'd like to stick around, but it looks like you guys got it pretty much covered without me," Krillin retorted.

"And I'd hate to think what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you," Goku replied.

"Yeah, she does have a bit of a temper, but hey, I love her," Krillin said with a soft blush.

At the entrance to the hidden spaceship Babidi had meanwhile accepted the contraption containing Ranma's energy, a smile spreading on his face. "So you were successful," the wizard mused.

"Uh huh. With how strong we are it was as easy as stealing baby from a candy," Spopovitch enthused, proving why he should have better stayed silent.

"Excellent. Isn't it such a pity that my business with you gentlemen has come to an end?" the wizard mused mock-sadly to Spopovitch and Yamu who started in surprise, "I'm afraid I have no further use for you."

Babidi's eyes then glowed red and projected some kind of energy that was likely a magic spell at Spopovitch, and the effects were instantaneous. The hulking man's body began to shudder violently, his eyes bugging out as his whole body seemed to swell from the inside out, and just moments later he literally exploded in a violent, gory shower of body parts.

Yamu, shocked by his partner's violent demise and disbelieving that their master would turn on them like that, turned tail and took the air, flying away as fast as he could. The hidden Z-Fighters, still disbelieving that the wizard Babidi would kill one of his minions, and in such a violent fashion to boot, watched as the tiny alien nodded at the armoured black and white alien. The man understood and aimed his right arm at the fleeing Yamu, an energy blast tearing loose from the contraption on his right upper arm. His aim was true, and seconds later the man known as Yamu was no more.

"Now that the loose ends are tied up, please see to it that our guests are feeling welcome," Babidi said sinisterly and walked inside the spaceship.

Eyes widened in surprise, and the Z-Fighters realised that the fight had already begun.

-.-

Dabura had nodded obediently at his master, and grinning sinisterly the king of demons showcased his impressive speed. Appearing right in front of Kibito with his right hand outstretched the demon fired an enormous energy blast at the unprepared bodyguard of Shin and held fire for several seconds. The blast exploded in a concussive wave, and when the dust had settled nothing remained of Kibito.

"KIBITO!!" Shin and Gohan yelled at the same time, and the half-Saiyan glared at Dabura who was floating arrogantly a few metres away.

The demon king then let his gaze wander and saw that Krillin had slunk away from the group. Grinning sadistically the red-skinned warrior ejected a thick glob of spit at the husband of # 18, the spit hitting the small human right in the face.

"Oh no!" Shin whispered in horror and watched helplessly as a mysterious effect began to spread from the point of impact. It was like Krillin's body was turning grey, but his frightened plea, "H-Help me," made clear that there was something more going on, something far more sinister. Soon the effect had covered the entirety of the Z-Fighter's body, and Krillin's body had effectively been turned into a statue.

Piccolo launched himself enraged into the air, but before he even had a chance to attack another glob of spit hit him in the chest. Glancing down at himself in horror the Namek had just enough time to touch down on the ground, but even he with his regenerative abilities was a helpless as Krillin before him, and soon his entire body had been turned to stone.

Shin whispered horrified, "He turned him to stone..."

"What?!" every other Z-Fighter exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's true. Dabura's spit possesses the unique ability to turn any living being to stone," Shin explained and watched the smug looking Dabura who was delighting in their apprehension, "We had heard unconfirmed rumours, but they seem to be true."

"Seem to be true?" Ranma asked hotly, having to restrain himself from strangling Shin, "Regardless if it's confirmed or not, you warn your allies of an enemy's abilities, got it?"

Dabura, who was watching the group impassively, chuckled darkly. That in turn prompted Ranma to turn around sharply, his eyes narrowed in a baleful glare. "I'm gonna wipe that grin of your face, ya boiled 'n' badly antlered fucktard. Seeing as your master had those morons who drained my power eliminated I'm gonna take it out of your hide."

"Brave words, mortal. You saw what happened to your friends, so why don't you hide back under the rock that spawned you?" Dabura mocked.

"Running away was never my style," Ranma retorted with a sneer and erupted in golden energy and powered up, eliciting the usual concomitants.

Dabura eyed Ranma warily, having taken an involuntary step back when the young man had reached Super Saiyan Level 2. **'Master, we have a problem on our hands. One of the Earthlings is far stronger than anything I've ever seen,'** the demon king sent telepathically.

**'Stronger than you?'** came Babidi's immediate incredulous query.

**'Possibly. If I cannot turn him to stone my chances of achieving a fast victory are slim,'** Dabura admitted while watching Ranma warily.

**'Why am I surrounded by incompetents?'** Babidi yelled telepathically not unlike a child that was having a temper tantrum, **'Hmph, return to base so that none of the precious energy is wasted. Guess I'll have to release **_**it**_** if they really are as strong as you say.'**

Dabura almost shuddered despite him being the king of demons. There was something about this being they had picked up on that cursed unknown planet that made even him apprehensive. With a taunting wave at his opponent who was seemingly finished powering up and about to attack Dabura disappeared and could be seen entering the ship seconds later. The Saotome uttered a long string of curses that his prey had escaped, and scowling darkly Ranma powered down, returning to his base form.

A brief discussion amongst the Saiyans followed and it was quickly agreed that they were going to do away with Dabura to save their friends, and the four flew over to the entrance to the spaceship despite Shin's warning that it was a trap. Standing at the edge of the door that led inside the spaceship the foursome nodded at each other and began the descent into the awaiting darkness.

-.-

Inside his throne room Babidi was cackling maniacally as he watched the descent of the four Saiyans in his crystal ball. "Here they come. I'd have been shocked if even one of them had a brain!"

"Trapped so easily," Dabura agreed with a dark laugh. "My senses must have fooled me before, Master. No truly strong warrior would walk willingly into a trap, and the one who troubled me seems weak. It must've been a trick."

Babidi nodded. "Perhaps," he mused and snapped his fingers, and instantly the Saiyans were teleported into a specially designed room. "We shall see soon, yes, soon. Let the fun begin!"

-.-

Ranma quickly gathered his bearings after the brief disorientation being teleported against his will had induced, and he saw the others doing the same.

"Eh? This place doesn't look much like a spaceship," Goku observed.

Vegeta hned, and Ranma mused, "Hmm, it's odd that nobody's here."

"Yeah, I thought they'd be waiting for a fight," Goku agreed.

"Hey, that looks like a door over there," Gohan observed, "Think we should try and bust it down?"

"Eh?" Goku asked and turned around to look where his son was pointing, "Yeah."

Just then the sound of an incoming teleport pierced the air, and the four looked up to watch Shin descending from the ceiling. The Supreme Kai floated slowly to the ground and touched down with his back to the Saiyans, and Goku couldn't help but to chuckle. "So, you couldn't resist the draw of a good fight after all, hah?"

Shin turned around, his expression foreboding. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into now," he said and interrupted himself when the mechanical sound of a door closing above their heads echoed through the room; the five quickly noticed that their way out had been effectively sealed shut. "Once inside this ship there's no way out."

"What?" asked Ranma.

"Our only hope at escape now is to destroy Babidi," Shin added.

"Err… Well, that is what we came to do, isn't it?" asked Goku with a shrug.

Shin made a constipated face and grunted. Vegeta whereas smirked darkly. "I'll solve all our problems and blow this place to oblivion."

"No, you won't!" Shin commanded after whirling around, "The sudden shock could accidentally set Majin Buu free," he said, making Vegeta frown harshly. "The degree to which you underestimate him is astounding! Don't you understand? Even at a fraction of his full power Majin Buu could annihilate this planet and all of its inhabitants in an instant! He can't be stopped!"

Vegeta huffed. "I thought there'd actually be a fight in this place," he sneered and turned away.

Babidi, who had been watching the whole exchange with Dabura standing at his side, chuckled to himself. "So they brought the Supreme Kai with them? Wonderful!"

Standing in front of Babidi the armoured black-and-white alien was almost salivating. "Master Babidi, has the time come?"

"Hmm, I don't know if you're the best choice," Babidi mused.

"Please, I'm getting quite anxious," the alien downright begged.

"Hmm, let's put that to good use, then, yes," Babidi mused, "And don't leave a drop of their energy behind."

"Yes, not a drop," the creature replied happily, whipping its head back and forth.

"Look at me… I almost forgot," Babidi muttered to himself, "I should have checked this energy before it looses its purity," he mused and casually levitated the orb with which he had watched the Z-Fighters over to its holder.

"Come with me Dabura. I think we both know how this will turn out," Babidi uttered.

"Yessir," Dabura obediently replied and followed the wizard to where the ball containing Majin Buu lay, and Babidi began to cackle madly.

-.-

A few levels up the Z-Fighters and Shin were just about ready to spar to ease the boredom (the Saiyans anyway) when a noise to their immediate right drew their attention. The door Gohan had suggested they blow down opened slowly, and once it had opened completely the black-and-white alien they had seen outside before stepped out.

"Welcome, fellow warriors. You have arrived at stage one," it said with its arms crossed.

"It's about time someone showed up," Gohan grunted.

"So what's stage one?" Goku wanted to know.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship. We're currently at the top level, also known as stage one. And there's no way to get down to him unless you beat the warrior that appears at each stage," the creature explained. "You need not concern yourselves with getting to stage two, because the first warrior you must face is none other than me! And that means that none of you will make it out of here alive!" it concluded and began to laugh like a maniac.

The Saiyans looked at each other, silently communicating that this weirdo seemed to be all talk and no bark. "Alright, so which of us gets to fight first?" Goku asked, making the strange alien face-vault.

Down at the bottom level Babidi had just stuck the boltlike extension of the contraption containing Ranma's energy into the ball holding Majin Buu, and Babidi started in surprise when he checked the scale of the apparatus that showed how much energy Majin Buu had received. "What? Half full?" he exclaimed in disbelief, "We already have half the energy we need! Amazing! All of that from just one shot!"

"Impossible," Dabura exclaimed.

"Hmm, then I'm wondering from how many hundreds of people did Yamu and Spopovitch gather all this?" Babidi muttered to himself.

"Well, it's too late to ask them now," Dabura commented with a shrug.

"Right, but if they gathered this from so many people in such a short amount of time maybe I shouldn't have destroyed them," the wizard muttered.

"No, you made the right choice," Dabura assured his master, "The energy we gather from those four fighters at stage one will be enough to bring the gauge up to full. It's possible that our opportunity to resurrect Majin Buu will come today."

Babidi laughed. "Then we can mark today as the beginning of the end," he sneered, "Now I waited so long for this that it's actually hard to believe it's happening.

"Now, show me stage one. Let's see how Pui Pui is doing," the wizard said to his crystal ball which did as commanded; the wizard started however at what he saw, that being Pui Pui standing there looking like he were at a loss while the Saiyans were engaged in a game of rock, scissor, paper.

He started even more when his crystal ball switched images, showing them the outside of the ship. "What…" he began, only to chuckle, "So what do we have here… a late arrival trying to help his friends? No, wait, there's too much darkness and hate in this one's heart… I know!" he exclaimed and snapped his fingers, "Let's bring him here!"

No sooner said than done Babidi's magic had teleported the newcomer to in front of them, and the Amazon in Ice-jin form looked around in surprise before locking eyes with Babidi. "Now what do we have here, hmm?" the wizard mused.

"I am Mousse," the said Amazon said, his thick tail waving behind him in agitation, "And I have followed the one I want to destroy to your… whatever this is. So, where is he?"

Dabura stepped protectively in front of his Master. "Who are you to demand things of Master Babidi?" the king of demons rumbled with barred fangs.

A punch executed so quickly that Dabura and Babidi only saw after-images saw to it that Dabura crashed into the far wall with an audible crunching sound, and Babidi stopped the king of demons from retaliating with a shake of his head. "So, you want to kill one of the fighters that entered my ship? The Supreme Kai, per chance?"

"Never heard of a Supreme Kai," Mousse said dismissively, "His name is Ranma Saotome, and I hate him with all that I have!"

Babidi nodded, sensing an opportunity here. "Come. Show me the one you hate so much," he said and led a suspicious Mousse who, after a moment of contemplation saw no real harm in playing along over to his crystal ball. "Show me stage one," he commanded, and the orb obeyed instantly, showing four Saiyans, the Supreme Kai and Pui Pui, "So, Mousse, which one?"

Mousse stepped to Babidi's side and peered into the orb, a palpable wave of hate emanating from him as he pointed at the tallest Saiyan. "Him!" he spat, "It's him I want dead!"

Babidi stroked his mouth. "I'm afraid I cannot stop Pui Pui from tearing all of them apart. Little Pui Pui is much too anxious for a fight," he mused, pointing at the black-and-white coloured alien for clarification.

The Amazon peered into the crystal ball and sneered. "This laughing stock? Kill Saotome? Hah, you gotta be kidding!"

"Oh, and why is that?" Babidi queried almost mockingly.

"Saotome, much as I hate to admit it, is much too strong. He'll tear through your fighter like wet tissue paper, as weak as this Pui Pui is," Mousse replied, "Even I don't know if I'm strong enough to beat him despite all the training I underwent," he admitted grudgingly.

"Is that so? You're that convinced Pui Pui will lose?" Babidi asked.

"Yes," Mousse retorted promptly.

"Ah well, Pui Pui was the weakest of my… crew after all. What you say, provided you are correct, if I give you the power you need to kill this Saotome?" Babidi asked slyly.

"What are you getting out of this?" Mousse asked suspiciously.

"Well, I am collecting pure energy for a project of mine. You fighting and killing this Saotome with the power I could give you would provide me with all the energy I need, so we both win," Babidi elaborated.

"Deal," Mousse replied after a moment of pondering.

At stage one Vegeta had meanwhile emerged victorious from their game, a smirk playing on his face. "Hah hah hah, scissors win!"

"Oh pooh, I wanted to fight this guy!" Goku exclaimed with a pout.

"Well, sorry you won't get your chance," Vegeta retorted smugly.

"Wait, please! You don't really intend to fight him by yourself, do you?" Shin almost begged.

Vegeta turned to face the Kai with a look of annoyance on his face. "Of course I do. What other way is there?"

Shin was at a loss at this, and Pui Pui, who had gleaned that he'd have an opponent to fight, began to laugh. "Master Babidi told me to be very careful because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous. But you're nothing but a bunch of morons!"

"The only moron in this place is Babidi," Vegeta retorted with a mean smirk, "He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? If he had, he'd have known that one of the most powerful fighters alive is standing in front of you."

"You? One of the most powerful fighters alive?" Pui Pui asked incredulous and began to chuckle darkly and began to body-flicker all over the place, reappearing a few metres away from Vegeta who looked wholly unimpressed. "That kind of arrogance will get you killed!" the alien added and disappeared again.

"Don't underestimate him!" the Supreme Kai warned, "Babidi uses his magic to attract the most powerful warriors in the universe."

"Hey, calm down," Goku said and laid a hand on Shin's right shoulder, "Let's just let Vegeta take it from here."

"Hah? Are you sure?" Shin queried uncertainly right as Pui Pui reappeared again.

"You know, none of you will ever leave here!" the alien exclaimed with a confident sneer, "And every ounce of energy you lose as I pound you will be absorbed by this room! And as the energy is absorbed it will be channelled directly to Majin Buu."

"Well, I guess it's unfortunate then since you won't be able to hurt me you won't be able to steal my energy," Vegeta retorted with a dark chuckle.

Pui Pui reappeared almost in Vegeta's face and sneered, "Keep dreaming! Before I'm done I'll do much more than hurt you. When you fight Pui Pui death is a certainty."

"He talks too much," Ranma grunted, "Can I please kill him so he'll shut the hell up?"

"This guy is really annoying," Vegeta agreed and disappeared, reappearing two metres away from Pui Pui, "But he's mine. Welcome to the end of your life, worm. And I promise it's going to hurt."

Pui Pui just growled and Vegeta's smirk grew. "Ready for the pain?" the Saiyan Prince asked.

Down in Babidi's room Dabura chuckled. "The fool has no idea what he's up against."

Babidi laughed in agreement and watched the confident faces of Vegeta's fellow fighters in amusement and discounted Mousse's muttering of "Your pet's already dead."

Then Pui Pui launched himself into the air and spun around at high speed with his right leg outstretched, and the fight had begun.

-.-

Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans barely resisted the urge to yawn as he watched the descending foot of his opponent Pui Pui draw near. To him the kick was coming in slow motion, and he casually held up his right arm and deflected the kick with his upper arm.

He found the surprise on Pui Pui's face terribly amusing, and his amusement only grew when the alien jumped backwards, a look of rage on his face. The next attack, a punch that had been telegraphed so clearly that his great-grandmother would have blocked it (provided she were still alive), he blocked with his open palm and slowly closed his fist, forcing Pui Pui's appendage away from his face with ease.

The alien started in surprise and did several backflips to bring some distance between himself and Vegeta once the Saiyan had loosened his vice-like grip. "Well, you fight pretty good. But not that good," Pui Pui sneered with more confidence than he was feeling.

He then ran forward and attacked Vegeta with his best speed, throwing punches and kicks in rapid succession, but Vegeta evaded them all with casual ease until the Saiyan Prince tired of Pui Pui's futile attempts at hitting him. Grabbing the alien's right foot with his left hand Vegeta casually lashed out with his right foot, and Pui Pui was launched bodily towards the far wall at a high speed where he impacted with a sickening crunch, coming to lie face-first on the ground in a crumpled heap.

Pui Pui pushed himself up into a crouching position with visible effort, and Vegeta walked up to him at a calm pace. Shin was visibly surprised, and Goku smiled. "See, Vegeta can handle this guy no problem."

"You could tie his hands behind his back and he'd still beat the weakling," Ranma snorted and crossed his arms across his chest.

A few metres away the Saiyan Prince stood imposingly over his kneeling opponent who glared up at him hatefully before launching himself at Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans lashed out with a kick to Pui Pui's face before Babidi's henchman could even get close, but the alien used the fact that the room that housed stage one was designed with a dome overhead to his advantage and bounced off the wall and back to the ground.

Vegeta disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Pui Pui who kept trying to pinpoint him in vain, mockingly uttering, "You looking for me?"

The Saiyan then lashed out with a right hook that sent Pui Pui skidding over the ground on his back, and Shin muttered in a surprised tone, "He's good."

"You have no idea, and really, you ain't seen nothing yet," Gohan said with a smirk.

"Can say that again," Ranma added with a matching smirk.

"Well, I guess that happens when you spend all your time training," Goku mused.

"This is pathetic!" Babidi escaped in his throne room, "What is Pui Pui doing up there? Just look at him! He's losing! It's not good, not good at all! How are we supposed to get energy for Majin Buu if he can't damage that fighter?"

"Master, don't worry. Pui Pui has a lot more fight left in him," Dabura assured with a smirk.

Up at stage one Pui Pui staggered to his feet, and Vegeta sneered, "What's wrong? Had enough?"

"No!" Pui Pui yelled and dashed forward, but Vegeta easily evaded the lunge and used Pui Pui's head as a springboard, causing the alien to lose his balance. Before he could even complete the manoeuvre of turning around Vegeta had placed a hard punch to the chin, causing Pui Pui to slide backward several metres. Vegeta instantly followed up with a series of lightning quick punches to chest and chin, causing Babidi eyes to go wide in disbelief.

Vegeta finally ended the combo with a hard punch to the face that send Pui Pui sprawling to the ground, and it was obvious that Babidi's henchman was at the end of his rope. Down below Babidi had come to the same conclusion, and a frown marring his face he turned to Dabura. "Tell me, where's the place that Pui Pui can fight at his best?"

"On his home planet, planet Boon," Dabura immediately supplied.

A wicked smile spread on Babidi's face. "Yes, planet Boon it is!" he exclaimed, and a magical aura began to surround him.

The effects were immediately noticed in the secluded room of stage one, and Vegeta, who'd been walking towards Pui Pui to deal the finishing blow, started in surprise. It was Gohan, who, like the others, had been affected as well. "What the hell happened? Where are we?"

"It's that Babidi. He's used his magic to change the room," Shin explained with a scowl, "It seems he's trying to give his fighter the advantage."

"Ah, should be interesting," Goku mused.

"Goku, it isn't Vegeta he has given the advantage," Shin explained with a cocked brow.

"Yeah, I know," Goku calmly retorted, making Shin start in surprise.

Pui Pui whereas was openly smirking. "Welcome to my home planet. I won many great battles here, and by now you will have noticed that my planet is very different from yours," he said and picked up a fist sized rock from the ground. "It's the gravity. Ten times stronger than Earth," he crowed and dropped the rock, which created a sizeable indenture where it had landed. "Your hopes of winning are dropping faster than that stone. You won't leave here alive! Hah hah hah hah!"

A smirk spread on Vegeta's face. "Maybe if this was five hundred times gravity you might have an advantage. But ten? I don't even feel it."

"Eh?" Pui Pui started, his surprised expression changing into a scowl, "You're just bluffing! I know you are!"

"Maybe I am. Hard to tell," Vegeta retorted with an infuriating smirk.

"Enough!" Pui Pui yelled an ran at Vegeta with a warcry, his left fist lashing out, and even though the initial attack failed Babidi's henchman sent a hailstorm of punches at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince dodged the salvo calmly until he lashed out with a punch of his own, the fist to the gut driving the air from Pui Pui's lungs. Vegeta, who savoured the look of surprise and pain on the moron's face then followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent Pui Pui flying backward until his travel via Air Vegeta was halted by a cliff.

The alien pushed himself back to his feet with difficulty, but started in surprise when he noticed Vegeta was pretended to be jogging on the spot. "So, you think I'm still bluffing?" Vegeta taunted.

Pui Pui bellowed in rage and ran at Vegeta anew, but before the Boonian could even land a blow Vegeta had already closed in, and laying both hands on Pui Pui's chest the Saiyan Prince let lose an enormous energy blast that kicked up a huge cloud of debris. Seconds later the dust had settled, and nothing remained of Pui Pui.

Unbeknownst both Shin and Babidi were united in their surprise and disbelief, but Vegeta just scoffed. "I'm amazed Babidi would send us such a weakling."

Just then a mechanism was activated and the circular centre section descended into what was obviously some kind of elevator shaft, and Goku reached the hole that had opened up first. "Hey, look! The floor's opening up!"

"It looks like an elevator shaft!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, bro," Ranma jibed.

"Quiet, you!" Gohan retorted with a mock-huff that made Ranma grin.

"Come on!" Goku exclaimed and hopped downward.

"Right behind you, dad!" Gohan exclaimed at the same time Ranma had said, "Cheerio!"

Vegeta, still standing at the opening, shook his head in amusement. "Children, so easily amused," he muttered before jumping in himself.

Seconds later Goku popped back up and waved his right arm. "Hey, Supreme Kai! What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go!"

Shin remained rooted to the spot for a few moments before muttering, "Now I see. They're very strong!"

A few levels below Babidi's eyes wouldn't stop ticking.

-.-

At stage two the four Saiyans plus the Supreme Kai found themselves in a room completely identical to the room at stage one.

After Goku had pointed it out Gohan nodded. "Yeah, Babidi's probably gonna change this one with his magic too."

The said wizard was loudly cursing as he watched the five warriors. "Rah! How could this fighter have killed Pui Pui so easily? I thought there wasn't supposed to be anyone this powerful on Earth!"

"I don't understand it! When we checked this planet three-hundred years ago there was no one here that strong!" Dabura exclaimed, and a voice began nagging in the back of his head that maybe the Earthling that had been about to attack had been as strong or stronger than him.

"Curses!" Babidi screamed in rage.

"They may be powerful, but there's no need to worry. There's still two more levels they have to get through, and even if they do succeed, I will be waiting for them here!" Dabura said with a dark smirk.

"You're making a mistake," Mousse spoke up, reminding them of his presence.

"What do you mean?" Babidi inquired.

"Ranma Saotome alone could annihilate your Dabura," Mousse said with a sneer and didn't care when the demon king scowled, "Heck, I could annihilate your precious king of demons without trying."

Babidi subtly signalled Dabura to stand down. "Is that so? And what do you suggest?"

"That you abide by your word and give me the power I need!" Mousse demanded, "Dabura can keep the other fighters busy while I kill Ranma Saotome! That will give you and me what we want."

"Hmm, you were right when you predicted the outcome of this fight," Babidi mused, "But before I follow my word through I want to give my pet Yakon a go at them. He has been eating a bit too many of my crew as of late."

Mousse's scowl gave way to a cocked brow, but in the end the Amazon shrugged. "It's your pet's funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yes, yes," Babidi said dismissively and concentrated, telepathically giving the order to fetch Yakon.

-.-

Not fifteen minutes later the amphibious monster known as Yakon had been blown to bits when it had attempted to absorb too much of Goku's Super Saiyan energies, and Babidi stared on in shock. Mousse whereas couldn't resist the urge to smirk. "I don't want to rub it in, but I told you so."

"Yes, you did at that," Babidi said with an almost sigh, "And I'm beginning to believe you are right. Yes, yes, you shall have your chance."

"You won't regret it," Mousse said, a gleeful glint in his eyes.

"I'm certain I won't," Babidi retorted and added, **'You poor deluded fool, thinking you're stronger than my Dabura, king of demons. But you will have your uses for me. I win anyway,'** as a private afterthought.

Without further ado Babidi let his magic gather around him, and his eyes lighting with power the wizard made obscure hand movements, as if trying to force his spell into Mousse's body. Babidi's eyes widened briefly in surprise when he found the Jusenkyo magic as well as the bindings the Amazon council had installed as a safeguard, but the Jusenkyo magic as well as the protections might as well have been wet tissue paper for all the good they did against Babidi's magic power.

A scream tore itself from Mousse's throat against his will as the foreign power coursed through his body and the Amazon felt a presence invade his thoughts. Not willing to cede the freedom of his thoughts nor his free will Mousse fought back, much to Babidi's surprise.

A red aura that even Dabura had to admit was far more powerful than even he at his strongest coursed around the Amazonian warrior who grabbed his head with both hands, and a sheen of sweat glistened on Babidi's wrinkly forehead. **'By the Ancients, he is resisting my will! That has never happened before! Hmm, but why should I expend the energy necessary to break his admittedly strong will and spend months recovering, if he'll do what I want anyway? Yes, yes, I will just give him the power he craves, and I can still cause him considerable pain should he disobey me too much,'** the wizard thought.

His course of action decided Babidi pushed his considerable magical might into the spell, and not ten seconds later a stylised M appeared on Mousse's forehead. The Amazon yelled in what sounded like release, and with the yell something that could only be called a transformation occurred. Mousse's skin-colour changed from its original whitish-yellow to a dark green, and slowly but surely his Ice-jin body gained a lot more bulk.

When the change was complete Ice-jin Mousse's hands had turned into vicious claws, and he stood at over two metres tall and was even more grotesquely over-muscled than Spopovitch had ever been.

Three vicious looking spikes of at least twenty centimetres length not unlike those on a Stegosaur's tail had been added to his tail, and equally long bone-spikes were jutting out of his elbows and kneecaps. Two very pointy horns of ten centimetres length were protruding from his forehead, and his mean grin showed two rows of very sharp teeth.

Every muscle in Mousse's body had been enhanced by Babidi's spell, and the transformed Amazon had never felt so powerful in his life.

"Yesssss," hissed Mousse in satisfaction, "This is what I wanted! This is the power I need to kill Saotome!"

"Good, then go and destroy our enemies, but remember to make it hurt so that we get all the energy we need," Babidi drawled.

"Oh yessss, hurt he will. With the last breath escaping his broken body pleading for mercy I will stop destroying him before leaving him to bleed out," Mousse hissed, his breathing reminiscent of Spopovitch at his worst.

"Dabura, we will follow his suggestion. You will occupy the three other fighters and the Supreme Kai while he fights the one named... what was it?"

"Saotome," Mousse hissed hatefully.

"Yes, yes, that one. Dismissed," Babidi waved his right hand.

"Of course, Master Babidi. Thy will be done," Dabura replied deferentially.

"Before I destroy Saotome, could you conjure a glass of hot water for me?" Mousse requested, eliciting a raised brow on Babidi's part, "It has to be real hot."

The wizard saw no need to waste mental energy on solving this particular puzzle and did as asked with a shrug, letting the glass float into Mousse's outstretched claw. The Amazon immediately doused himself, but other than getting wet nothing did happen, causing Mousse to crow in delight. Grinning maniacally he smacked his right fist into his left palm which created a concussive wave that caused Babidi's and Dabura's respective protections to flare up, eliciting surprised looks on both wizard and demons' faces.

'**Maybe I should revise my opinion of him,'** Babidi mused thoughtfully, **'He seems far stronger than Dabura ever was. Interesting.'**

"Now that you've finished your strange little ritual see to it that I get the energy I need," Babidi bit out.

"Of course, Master," Dabura rumbled with a bow and left the room without waiting for Mousse. "I will be in my meditation chamber to prepare for the fight."

"Yes, yes, just get me the energy I need," Babidi said distractedly.

"Meditation chamber?" Mousse asked confusedly, "I thought we'd crush them now!"

"What?" Babidi asked and turned around from his crystal ball to face the Amazon, "Oh, you're still here. Yes, yes, we he has to fight strong opponents Dabura always focuses his energies in the meditation chamber. Makes him so much deadlier, and I can't wait to see the helpless looks on their faces when Dabura squeezes the life from their bodies! Hah hah hah hah!

"So why don't you get acquainted with the new abilities my magic has given you while we wait?"

The transformed Amazon nodded once over his shoulder at Babidi and decided to do just that, excitement and anticipation running through him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading, and many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s). If you liked this instalment (or not) and read it to the very end please take the time to drop me a review of the constructive variant, ideally detailing what you liked and what not, and where there'd be room for improvement.**

**The next chapter will be out in a month.**

**Until then,**

**Trugeta**


	27. A legend reborn

**Title: **A Legend Reborn

**Author name: **Trugeta

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 25: A legend reborn**

One stage above Babidi's refuge the Supreme Kai and the four Saiyans had arrived at stage three, allegedly the last stage separating them from the evil wizard. Looking around the domed room the quintet quickly noted the lack in variety when it came to the interior design.

"You'd think Babidi could've varied up the decor a little bit," Gohan mused with a frown. "All these stages look the same."

"Feh, get used to it. I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while," Vegeta snorted disdainfully.

"Well, hopefully the next fighter through that door will be worth the wait," Goku mused, his arms crossed, "Gohan, you're next."

Gohan turned his head an regarded his father calmly, his answer consisting of a curt nod of his head. Shin whereas was looking visibly antsy. "Listen to me Goku, this is not a game! Babidi's henchmen come from the four corners of the universe and every one of them is incredibly strong. We've all been lucky so far, but I think from now on we should all fight together."

The four Saiyans all exchanged looks that communicated each of them thought Shin's idea held little value. "Che, don't you worry, Supreme Kai. Gohan doesn't need any help. Besides, that would be unfair."

Shin's eyes went wide in surprise, and a gasp escaped him. "Unfair?"

"Well, Vegeta and I got to fight alone, so don't you think Gohan and Ranma should get to fight alone too?" Goku asked like it were obvious.

"Gohan can take care of himself easy," Ranma added confidently.

'**These Saiyans are impossible! They enjoy the thrill of a good fight so much that they ignore the dangers they're fighting. Reckless!'** Shin thought, his eyes still wide.

-.-

Finally, an undetermined amount of time that felt like an eternity later the door through which the next of Babidi's henchman would step opened, and out stepped Dabura, his lips curled in a cruel snarl.

"What? Impossible! It's Dabura!" Shin exclaimed in fright. **'I can't believe that Babidi would send him so soon! It's only stage three.'**

"I must say, weren't it for the newest addition to our ranks and the information he provided I'd be impressed," the king of demons said casually.

His remark surprised the four Saiyans and the Supreme Kai, but the mystery of who this new addition was was quickly solved when the transformed Mousse stepped through the door. A malicious smile played on the Amazon's face as he stepped to beside Dabura, and his thick tail crashed repeatedly on the ground, making deep indentions.

It didn't take Ranma long to recognise the changed Mousse, and a hateful snarl escaped him. "You!"

"Yes, Saotome, me. I joined forces with Babidi and he gave me the power I need to kill you. And I'll enjoy every second of it! For everything you did to me and my precious Shan Pu I'll repay you a thousand fold!"

"Before we come to that, let me relocate this fight to another planet," Babidi's voice came from around them, "For Majin Buu's resurrection we need the spaceship intact."

"I understand, Master," Dabura replied with an inclination of his head while Mousse just scoffed; soon all of them felt the effect of a magical spell taking hold that changed their surroundings, and when the swirl of magic abated the seven warriors found themselves on a world with a purple sky and interspersed fluffy white-grey clouds.

Even though the ambient lighting was sufficient the sun – or suns – was nowhere to be seen, but despite that the temperature was downright humid. They were standing amidst large rock outcroppings that stretched several metres into the air and as far into the horizon as the eye could see, and the fighters could also make out several large congregations of water surrounding them.

Like before the elevator shaft disappeared, and Dabura chuckled darkly. "Shall we?" the king of demons rumbled.

Gohan uncrossed his arms and cracked his knuckles, his face an emotionless mask. "You're sure eager to meet your demise, 'king of demons'. But as I have to pay you back for what you did to Piccolo and Krillin I won't complain."

Dabura just chuckled, and Ranma spoke up in a cold voice, "Mousse is mine. I created this problem by not finishing him when I had the chance, I will correct it."

Vegeta snorted, "Don't take too long killing these weaklings, brats. I want to blast this Babidi's head off for wasting my time like this."

Being called a weakling greatly offended the proud and trigger-happy Mousse and with a hiss the Amazon disappeared so fast neither the untransformed Saiyans, the Supreme Kai nor any of Babidi's henchmen – not to mention the wizard himself – were able to see the punch to the face that blew Vegeta into a cliff fifty metres away. The Saiyan Prince bounced off once and landed with a loud splash in the lake directly beneath the cliff.

"Goku, please tend to him," Ranma said, who, like the others had sensed that Vegeta was unconscious; his eyes never strayed from Mousse who had reappeared beside Dabura, a mean grin on his face, and Ranma barely perceived Goku nodding and taking off.

"Who's the weakling now?" Mousse sneered and crossed his bulky arms across his massive pectorals.

"Gohan, I won't be needing this for this fight," Ranma said in a steely tone, unstrapped his blade and handed it to the other teen, "I have a feeling you can make better use of it, especially against Dabura's spit attack."

"Sure," Gohan said and took the blade at the same time as Dabura began to chuckle.

"Spare me your 'you puny mortal can't hope to match my awesome power' speech," Ranma glared with the full force of his ki backing the stare. "Take this guy down, Gohan. He annoys me," he growled and turned to Mousse as soon as his friend had nodded his affirmative, "I won't bore _you_ with platitudes like 'You're evil, therefore I'll kill you for all that is just and right,'. You became a monster the instant you sold your soul and humanity to Babidi. And you know what happens to monsters?" he asked coldly, his eyes narrowed, "They're slain and will be forgotten."

"Not this monster, Saotome," Mousse retorted, "I did what I had to do to get the power I need to kill you, and once you lie at my feet, broken and bleeding, I'll piss on you before snapping your neck like a dry twig."

"Piss on me?" Ranma asked, a raven brow cocked mockingly, well aware of the fact that Goku had retrieved the unconscious Vegeta and that the fellow Saiyans and the Supreme Kai had formed a protective perimeter around the Saiyan Prince, "That'd require you to have a dick, but I actually think you'd have to squat. Aww, is that it? You're all angry and irritated 'cause it's that time of the month?"

Mousse snarled in undiluted rage and was about to attack, but Dabura laid a restraining hand on the Amazon's shoulder. "Don't let your anger take control unless you're certain of your superiority. You don't know if he isn't stronger still, so you'll have to prove that you're superior first before you can work off your hate."

The Amazon shook off Dabura's clawed hand and huffed, prompting Ranma to chuckle. "Aww, that's what's got sand in your vagina. Your new lover's wearing the trousers!" he crowed in an attempt to use the Saotome school's insult technique to goad Mousse into losing his temper.

Ranma's tactic worked a little too well as he was introduced to an agonising uppercut that sent him flying backwards. Dabura shook his head and tsked. "Kids. So eager to prove themselves," he rumbled and watched Mousse reappear on the edge of the cliff before setting his sights on Gohan. "I was promised a fight, mortal, and I do hope you don't disappoint."

Gohan figured that anything but starting big was an exercise in futility and powered up to Level Two in an instant in lieu of giving a verbal reply, and half a second later Dabura felt a sharp pain in his face. Gohan's uppercut sent the demon king flying high up in the sky, and narrowing his eyes the son of Goku body-flickered away and reappeared above Dabura. A double-fisted blow to the back that could only be called brutal followed and Babidi's demonic henchman was sent careening to the ground at high speed. A huge cloud of dust was kicked up where Dabura landed, but Gohan just narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Hoh boy, Gohan's not joking around!" Goku mused in a tone that conveyed the Saiyan was mildly impressed.

Shin whereas was alternating his disbelieving gaze between the crater and Gohan. "He's incredibly strong!"

"Nah, he's just a bit stronger than when he fought Cell," Goku said and briefly stared down at the unconscious Vegeta. "I wonder how strong he really is,"

"SAOTOME!!" Mousse's voice yelled from where the Amazon was still perched on the cliff, "DON'T TELL ME THAT LI'L LOVE TAP WAS ENOUGH TO RID ME OF YOU! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Babidi, who had been watching the fight from the safety of his throne room in his crystal ball cackled silently to himself. He was still a bit worried about Dabura because the Earthling he was fighting was incredibly strong, but the demon king could usually take care of himself. And the amount of energy that had been directed to Majin Buu already exceeded his expectations by far. "Yes, yes, Mousse! Continue to damage the Earthling so that my precious Majin Buu shall live again!" he crowed and continued to cackle, not taking his eyes off the orb.

Ranma, who'd been sent crashing through several cliffs of rock found himself buried under tonnes of rock. By a stroke of luck he hadn't been blown into one of the lakes, and Ranma ruefully shook his head. "Damn, that huuurt," he ground out, "Guess that freak's magic really suped him up. He's much stronger 'n' faster," he grumbled. "But now to find out how magicked up Mousse measures up to a Super Saiyan2!"

In his room Babidi's elation and glee quickly turned into surprise and disconcertment when the rubble the Saiyan had been buried under violently exploded skyward, and a golden glowing Ranma floated slowly skyward, surrounded by his powerful Super Saiyan 2 aura. "LOVE TAP, EH? OH YEAH, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, PUSSY! MY FIANCEES HIT HARDER THAN YOU!!" he yelled and made a come hither motion.

Mousse obliged all too happily and blasted forward, his long tail waving behind him in agitation. The Amazon was so eager to take down Ranma that his take off caused the cliff to crumble where he'd stood from the force his ki had exuded. The combatants met halfway in midair, Mousse managing to land the first blow. The Amazon fired a powerful punch to Ranma's face, but the Saiyan blocked the attack with one hand, a distasteful expression on his face and retaliated in kind. Mousse blocked the counter-attack with the open palm of his left claw and kicked out with his left clawed foot, aiming at Ranma's ribcage.

The Saotome almost didn't see the attack, but he managed to grab the leg at the last second. Rotating around his axis Ranma began to spin while never letting up on his vice-like grip on Mousse's leg, and once he deemed he'd picked up enough speed he adjusted his posture and let go, sending the Amazon boy plummeting to the ground.

The rocky ground seemed to explode as an Ice-jin missile impacted, and Ranma followed his enemy suit by phasing to the ground in a burst of speed. As soon as he was mere centimetres away from the impact site Mousse sprang from the crater with a snarl and did a sweep kick that almost tripped up Ranma who'd jumped into the air, but Mousse phased out and reappeared behind the Super Saiyan in a burst of speed. Using both feet Mousse jump-kicked Ranma in the back, and Mousse pounced on his opponent losing his centre. A clawed foot found its mark and dug into Ranma's right side, and even as the Saiyan turned around with rage in his eyes Mousse gloated. "First blood, Saotome. This fight is mine!"

Ranma snarled and phased out, and before he could even think of raising his guard Mousse was kicked hard in the head by a roundhouse kick that sent him slamming into the ground. The ground beneath buckled from his impact and just another crater formed.

But Mousse got up again and raced up to meet the man he regarded his Nemesis. They clashed with so much force that a concussive wave of force destroyed everything around them in a radius of a hundred metres, several rock towers crumbling to the ground.

Ice-jin and Saiyan kept at it like possessed men, clashing innumerable times while launching blow after blow. The force of their blows sent shockwaves through the air, and Goku and the Supreme Kai had to exert an effort to keep up. The power radiating from the two fighters was as intimidating and it was devastating.

Mousse was now on the offensive as his hate for Ranma drove him to attack relentlessly, and he fell on him in a blurry of punch and kicks. The Saotome was however able to block them all and headbutted Mousse in the face. The transformed Ice-jin snarled in rage, but Ranma used his momentary distraction to cup his hands to his side and released his own version of the trademark Kamehameha wave.

Due to his extremely high power level it was of enormous proportions as well as intensity and it had the desired effect, as it forced Mousse to block the energy attack with a cross block. This distraction had given Ranma ample opportunity to implement an attack strategy. He aimed a roundhouse-kick for Mousse's head, but the Ice-jin had recovered remarkably fast from the energy attack. Ranma had anticipated this and phased out of sight, but Mousse did the same at equal speed. They reappeared seconds later, and Mousse was decking Ranma with a hailstorm of punches, driving him back.

Ranma then saw a lapse in Mousse's guard and carried out a kick-punch-ki-blast-combo that ended with a lightning quick roundhouse-kick to Mousse's head, and this time Ranma made it count. The Amazon was sent to the ground yet again, but he caught himself in time to prevent making his third personal crater.

Mousse gnashed his teeth until suddenly a wicked grin spread on his face. Smirking sinisterly he launched himself at Ranma and began to attack with a flurry of kicks, punches and ki-attacks. These attacks were all blocked, but Mousse had anticipated this and implemented his plan. Blindsiding Ranma with a ki-blast he let his tail lash out, and the thorny appendage caught Ranma in the side of the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

The young Saiyan quickly sat up in his crater and grunted, jumped from the impact crater and flew upward at his best speed. He tried to punch Mousse, but the Ice-jin punched the fist flying at him away with ease. The other two fists met and they gripped hands and pushed against each other. Then Mousse let his tail lash out again, but this time Ranma blocked it with his left leg. The sharp thorns however penetrated into his upper thigh, and Ranma pushed the nastily grinning Mousse away with a grunt.

Mousse's tactical use of his tail began to tip the scales in his favour in the next minutes, and after a particularly vicious tail-slam to the face Ranma found himself kicked hard in the face by a roundhouse kick that sent him slamming into the ground. The ground buckled from his impact and just another crater formed beneath him.

"As it seems this is all you got it's now my turn," he sneered. "I will-"

"Nothing," Ranma said after sitting up in his crater and was immediately basked in golden energy. **'Can't believe I'm forced to use this, half-baked as it is, but I ain't got a choice. Can't believe Mousse is this strong!'** he thought.

Ranma then instinctively hunched inward as his energy continued to build, and well knowing what his full power could do when built up too slowly the Saotome righted himself up and spread his arms wide, releasing his energy all at once, and the concussive wave of force caused by Ranma's second ascension travelled for kilometres.

When the dust had settled everyone's gazes fell upon a very different looking Ranma, a Ranma who was looking like a miniature thunder storm amidst the lightning filled gigantic aura he was projecting, the said aura giving off a high-pitched, powerful sound.

His facial structure had been altered slightly by the transformation, the missing brows emphasising his forehead, making him look more ape-like in this double-ascended form. His hair fell down his back in thick spikes that looked hard enough to shatter concrete, and two thick locks curled in front of his eyes. The Saotome's whole posture screamed danger and coldness, daring anyone to mess with him.

A kilometre away Shin's left eye wouldn't stop ticking, and the very pale-faced Supreme Kai muttered, "So... Powerful! He- He wasn't joking... The stadium... Hah! He could've blown up the whole planet!"

"Yeah, he's strong," Goku easily agreed, his eyes briefly switching to where his oldest son was fighting, "But I wonder if it will be enough."

Shin shook himself to reboot his mental facilities and stared at Goku. "What do you mean, Goku? He's probably the strongest fighter in the universe!"

"That may be true, but I can't help but wonder if he managed to overcome the flaw of this form," Goku mused, emphasising the 'he'.

"F-Flaw?" Shin asked hesitantly, "A flaw that you haven't been able to overcome?"

"Yes," Goku nodded solemnly, "This form takes one helova lot of energy to keep up. Even in my current state, dead as a doornail and not bound by the mortal rules I know for certain that I couldn't stay in this form more than a few minutes if I were alive."

"So he has to-"

"Make it count, yes," Goku concluded, his usual happy-go-lucky attitude absent.

-.-

Gohan Son, veteran Z-Fighter and defeater of Cell was having a fun time. He was evading high-speed attacks that'd have given him no end of trouble a year and a half ago left, right and centre without even trying, and this proved more than anything that Ranma was right. If you had been blessed with power and were morally and ethically sane you had a responsibility to keep on striving to better yourself, to become the best warrior you could so that you could protect those too weak to protect themselves better.

Ranma had been the one to hammer this concept home, but especially his argument that a weak, dithery scholar would never be able to do all that was needed to protect your loved ones and the innocents at large had hit home. And now here he was, casually outclassing the king of demons, a fearsome fighter that would assuredly have gained the upper hand had he been the Gohan of old.

His head whipped to the left when he felt Ranma ascend to Level Two, and his momentary distraction almost cost him. Bringing his gloved hand up in reflex Gohan deflected the glob of spit, and tapped the stonyfied glove once, causing plaster to rain down. "That was strike three. You're out."

Dabura just had the time to puzzle over the unfamiliar human phrase when he already felt an extremely hard punch to the gut connect that almost made him puke. Gohan had downright buried his fist in Dabura's gut and then nailed him with a right hook that sent him flying upwards.

The Saiyan teen quickly followed that up with a hailstorm of energy blasts and then decided to take a leaf out of Vegeta's book of battle tactics and phased to far above Dabura's position. Letting lose another hailstorm of downwardly aimed energy blasts Gohan effectively trapped the demon king in the middle, and due to the fact that these blasts were flying far faster than anything Dabura had shown he was certain the tactic had worked.

And truly, when the smoke had cleared an extremely pummelled looking Dabura was barely able to float, and Gohan, assured of his victory, lazily floated downward. A victorious grin played on his face and Gohan was ready to turn Dabura's body to nothing courtesy of a Kamehame-ha when the demon king suddenly grinned meanly and called out, "Sword!"

A blade materialised in Dabura's right hand and the demon wasted no time and immediately swung the blade. Gohan reflexively body-flickered out of harm's way and had Nasumi out in a flash. Steel glinted not just in his eyes as the demi-Saiyan sped forward and brought the blade down on Dabura without wasting a second. The demon king blocked the stroke with trouble and pushed with all his might against Gohan's descending blade, but he quickly came to the realisation that the Saiyan was far stronger.

While keeping up his valiant resistance as a pretence Dabura spat at Gohan, but to always be on his guard had been drilled into the demi-Saiyan until it had become second nature. Body-flickering out of harms' way he reappeared behind the demon king and swung downward with all his might...

-.-

Dabura, king of demons, was not having a good day. What should have been an easy task in killing a few stupid Earthlings that had had the audacity to enter Master Babidi's ship was quickly turning into his personal Waterloo. The Earthling he was fighting had turned out, for lack of a better term, unearthly strong, even stronger than him.

He had no time to puzzle over this conundrum as he saw steel glinting and coming in screaming for a beheading stroke, and he silently thanked his demonic reaction time that enabled him to bring up his own sword for a block in the nick of time. What he did not expect was for his sword, the physical manifestation of his will, to shatter to pieces upon impact.

Dabura was left staring disbelievingly as the pieces rained to the ground only to dissolve before they actually touched the ground, and hissing in rage the demon made rapid, obscure movements with his hands that left traces of dark, evil energy in the air.

Before Gohan could cleave Dabura in two the air to the demon king's sides was displaced by twin sulphurous clouds of smoke. The strange phenomenon caused Gohan to float backwards so as to enable him to evaluate the situation, his sword held on guard. The wind quickly dissipated the smelly clouds, revealing the demons Dabura had called upon.

Large leathery wings that were as midnight black in colour as the rest of the demon cut the air with a flapping sound, supporting the dragon-like creature to the demon king's right. Two rows of razor-sharp looking teeth were barred in a snarl, and smoke wafted from the creature's nostrils. The other demon floated under its own power to Dabura's left and held a strong resemblance to what one would expect if an octopus and a chimera were ever to be crossed.

Gohan wasn't particularly eager to find out these demons' special abilities and decided to take a page out of Dabura's book by simply not playing fair. Without waiting for the smug looking Dabura to utter a single syllable the demi-Saiyan fired two very overpowered Masenkos at both creatures' chest area in rapid succession. Both demons were much too surprised and thus too slow to take evasive action and took the full brunt of the attacks, and when the smoke cleared Gohan glimpsed upon the damage he'd wrought.

Sword still in hand poised to react at a moment's notice Gohan saw the demons scream in pain due to the basketball-sized holes in their chest cavities until they suddenly erupted in black flames, leaving black skeletons behind that quickly turned to ash; ash, that was quickly scattered to the four winds.

Satisfied with the results Gohan returned his sights to Dabura who was staring in shock at the spot where his minions had just died. The shock quickly turned into anger and the red-skinned demon yelled, "What have you done?"

"I don't take prisoners nor do I take kindly to you and your master wanting to destroy my home world. Besides, if you thought your minions weren't expendable you shouldn't have summoned them," Gohan retorted coldly.

"Curses," Dabura bit out and turned to summon reinforcements anew.

Gohan pricked this particular balloon neatly by reappearing in front of Dabura, hammering his right foot directly into the demon's mouth. The Saiyan felt satisfaction as he felt several teeth break and quickly phased to directly above the hurting Dabura. The double-fisted downward blow that followed accelerated the demon's body to speeds comparable to the fastest missile Earth had to offer, and Gohan smirked when he saw Dabura impact the ground with a crunching sound.

He was about to phase to the ground when he felt several hundred ki-signatures appear on the ground, fact, that caused him to silently curse to himself. "Drat. So he had enough energy left to summon more of his friends. Guess I shoulda broken his hands, eh?"

Gohan shook his head and smiled ruefully when he realised what he'd said, muttering that Vegeta and Ranma had maybe influenced him a wee bit too much in the last year. He felt the presences spread out from the ground and immediately launched several Kamehame-ha waves at the incoming attackers without even taking the time to find out what it was that was attacking him.

A grin spread on his face when he felt that he'd nailed almost all summoned demons and Dabura to boot, and gauging from the demon king's declining power-level it had hurt. Gohan's eyes then narrowed in concentration when he got a clear view of his attackers, flying red flaming skulls a little bigger than a human skull that trailed an orange-red trail of fire behind. The first few opened their mouths, screeched loudly and spat fireballs at him, but Gohan pulled one of Cell's tricks out of the bag and fired a red beam of energy from the fingertip of his right index finger at the closest flying skull.

The demon exploded in a puff of sulphuric smoke and Gohan casually avoided the fireball by craning his neck to the side, his expression bored. The demi-Saiyan then began to pick off targets at his leisure while evading the fireballs without trying, feeling not unlike shooting fish in a barrel. Not one to complain about additional training exercises Gohan used his speed to appear directly in front of Dabura who was just in the middle of summoning more of his demonic minions.

A swift sword-stroke disabused the king of demons of that notion, and Dabura watched in shock as his claws, cut off at the wrist, fell to the ground with a meaty plop. Black blood oozed from the stumps, and the demon visibly bit back a scream of pain. Snarling in undiluted fury and defiance Dabura vainly tried to turn the tables by literally spitting on his enemy.

Gohan would have none of it and used his speed to phase in behind the demon king, his sword already poised to strike. One double-handed stroke to the right later Dabura's head separated from his shoulders amidst a spray of black, putrid blood and a gurgling scream, and Gohan almost thought he heard someone else scream out a loud, "No!" as well.

Not taking chances Gohan summoned his energy and annihilated Dabura's corpse with an overpowered Kamehame-ha wave until nothing remained. "That was that," the demi-Saiyan mused to himself and sheathed the sword while eyeing his handiwork. "Hope that didn't disappoint you, demon king. Not even Cell survived that, and he was a tougher bastard than you."

Gohan nodded satisfied and briefly looked over to where Ranma was duking it out, and he was as surprised as anyone – even if for different reasons – when he felt the energy wave caused by Ranma's ascension to Level 3 wash over him.

"Hoh boy, things must really look grim for Ranma to resort to that," he muttered worriedly to himself as he flew to where the other non-combatants were at.

A few seconds he landed in front of his father and the Supreme Kai and noticed right away that Vegeta had returned to the land of the living.

"Hey Vegeta. Hope that really hurts 'cause it's your own damn fault," Goku's older son teased.

"Jump off a cliff and spontaneously forget how to fly, brat," Vegeta snorted, but his eyes glittered, "That Ice-jin bastard surprised me with his speed."

"He's a troublesome opponent," Gohan agreed solemnly, "For Ranma to go Level 3 more than troublesome in fact."

"This Mousse is stronger than Dabura?" the Supreme Kai asked warily.

"A lot stronger," Goku nodded seriously, and turned his head to look at Gohan, pride shining in his eyes, "You fought well, son. It was clever how you subtly raised your power-level to the max until you outclassed him completely, and by then it was too late," he commented and patted Gohan on the shoulder.

"Thanks, dad," Gohan replied with an inclination of his head, "You have to thank Ranma and Vegeta for it. They refreshed my memory of what it means to be a Saiyan and Z-Fighter.

"I just hope Ranma pulls through despite the flaw," he added in a worried mutter.

"So you know about the flaw too?" Goku mused.

Vegeta and Gohan both nodded. "Ranma found out and told us after testing the limits of this form. It packs a massive punch, but you have to make it count or you're back at square one," the demi-Saiyan explained.

"True," Goku nodded, "I actually think this level is a sub-level to the true third level one can reach through training, but that won't help us here."

"Yep. We can only hope that Ranma will be able to make good use of the time he has," Gohan mused, and not just he watched the happenings a good distance away with worry.

-.-

Two and a half kilometres away Ranma was intent on making full use of the few minutes he had in his Super Saiyan 3 form. The Saotome absently noticed that Mousse had had the same idea as him in attacking head on as both fighters had launched themselves at each other at the same time, and Saiyan and Ice-jin, both of whom had started out as humans started to strike at each other vehemently.

Both warriors were soon exchanging blows with enough force to create massive shockwaves in mid-air, and the exchange of blows seemed to go on for hours yet it was only seconds before Mousse was knocked out of the air by a devastating punch from the stronger Ranma. Pressing his advantage in strength he decked the Amazon with punches and kicks the former human was barely able to block.

Not giving Mousse time to recover Ranma pressed his advantage mercilessly and attacked anew, and Mousse barely managed to block the first barrage of punches his declared nemesis had thrown at him. He was however able to return the favour with a roundhouse-kick-punch-blast combo, that, while nice to look at was utterly ineffectual. Ranma immediately began a new offensive, and Mousse sensed from the drastic increase in force behind Ranma's attacks that he was determined to end the fight soon.

Putting one and one together while staying on the defence Mousse arrived at the accurate conclusion that Ranma had to have a reason behind his desire to achieve victory as quickly as possible, and from there he made the logical leap that Ranma's trump card, the rabbit he'd just pulled out of his hat in form of this long-haired variation had to have a hefty cost. The Amazon adapted his tactic accordingly and quickly retrieved a long-sleeved coat from storage space during a momentary lull in the fight and donned it.

Ranma's eyes widened briefly when his mind grasped that Mousse had somehow deduced the Super Saiyan 3's flaw and that he'd devised an apt tactic to tire him out. Cursing to himself Ranma was forced to make evasive manoeuvres as everything from sharp, pointy objects of all kinds to potty trainers was hurled at him, all of that interspersed with random ki-attacks.

The transformed Amazon was easily fast enough in his upgraded form so as to evade his counter attacks, and it was taking its toll, especially so as Mousse was fast enough to flicker in and out and managed to downright juggle the weapons that had missed back at Ranma. The Saotome deflected all of these attacks at that but couldn't help but to realise that Mousse's tactic was working; he was tiring, and fast.

Judging from the mean grin on Mousse's face he knew it too and merrily kept up his game of throwing pointy objects and ki-blasts his way, and Ranma, much to his frustration, wasn't able to land a decisive blow on the bulky yet nimble Mousse.

Then what was bound to happen happened, and although he was fighting it tooth and nail Ranma's hair slowly retracted until just a crest of knife-like hair remained, signifying the return to Level Two. Mousse, grinning like a maniac, immediately pounced and threw punch after punch, kick after kick at Ranma.

The Saiyan managed to block all attacks with difficulty until Mousse used his greater speed to disappear and reappear behind Ranma, and he managed to connect an extremely hard punch to the back that made the blond Super Saiyan cry out in pain. Mousse then phased to in front of his distracted foe and nailed him with a right hook that sent him flying.

Ranma grunted as he flew upward, and he felt that he was barely a match for Mousse any more. The suped up Amazon was just too strong and fast to beat him as a Super Saiyan 2, much as he was loath to admit it, and he'd have to come up with a plan and fast.

He had as recently come to this conclusion when he felt a sharp pain in the jaw. Obviously Mousse had phased out and back in too quickly for him to see, and again the Z-fighter was sent to the ground, and this time he was not able to catch his fall.

Ranma felt pain as he impacted the ground with tremendous force and groaned loudly as he sat up, and a gasp tore itself from his lips when a thick tail snake around his neck. The pressure exuded by the limb barely allowed him to breath, and Ranma glared up hatefully at the smirking Mousse.

"Gotcha, Saotome. You know, this is even better than I imagined," he drawled and casually kicked Ranma into the right side of the ribcage, at least partially fracturing a few ribs, "I will enjoy squeezing the life out of you, and then I'll destroy everything you hold dear," he sneered in between repeated punches and kicks and continued to belittle, demean and hurt Ranma as much as possible over the next few minutes until he spat, "I'll kill them all. Your fiancées, your parents, your pupils, everyone and everything you hold dear. I-"

Mousse started when he suddenly felt that his tail was encountering sudden, unexpected resistance.

-.-

_A few moments earlier..._

Ranma breathed flatly and evenly, his eyes closed. To Mousse he wanted to give the impression of a defeated man who had accepted his fate while in reality he was urgently searching for a way to beat Mousse. The pain the crazy Amazon was subjecting him to meant nothing, even though his subconscious told him that the energy he lost in the process was directly funnelled into Majin Buu.

For now he had more pressing matters to attend to, though. In the last few minutes the conclusion had been forced on him that he simply wasn't strong enough to keep up with the monster-turned Mousse as he was. The simple solution to the problem: he needed more power. The not so simple task was to answer the question of how to do that.

Then he remembered what his Saiyan side, the embodiment of his instincts, had told him when he'd first turned Super Saiyan. Trust me. Accept me. Ranma did just that and trusted his instincts, which caused him to look deeper into himself than ever before. Ever since that time he'd changed a lot, and also his awareness of his own ki had increased dramatically, and deeper and deeper into his power-centre he went, right to the core of his ki.

Ranma instantly recognised the portion of it that were the Super Saiyan energies. Before it had been hidden away from him behind an invisible door or curtain, but now the curtain seemed to have been lifted. Why, he had no idea, and Ranma didn't feel like going over the few ideas he had. **'Now to look if I can either draw more energy out of the pool of Super Saiyan energy or if I can find another source of energy aside from this one,'** he thought.

Ranma had no idea why he even considered the second option, it was just a hunch, and he turned to intently study the Super Saiyan energies. He quickly arrived at the conclusion that this power wouldn't be helpful now as he had no way of increasing the pool of Super Saiyan power he had ad hoc. He'd have to raise the Super Saiyan energies through training and fights to spur their growth, and he already had some ideas on how to do so. But for now this option was to be discarded.

Looking deeper into his power-centre Ranma only came up with blanks for what seemed to be an eternity, and when he was about ready to give up, something that contradicted his nature totally, he noticed something at the edge of his senses. It was faintly visible, and he could probably only perceive it due to the fact that he was now intimately familiar with the Super energies.

It seemed to be a secluded and almost sealed off part of his power-centre, sealed by something similar to that technique he´d witnessed the Amazon Elder pull a while back. Shrugging Ranma followed her example and pushed his hand into it.

Potent, super-charged yellow-green energy that stood in stark contrast to the Super energies immediately poured out and flooded his being like a tidal wave. The next thing he knew was immense, all-encompassing pain, pain beyond anything he'd ever felt before, and he briefly wondered if he hadn't just done something incredibly stupid. Then he was suddenly back in his body, but the pain continued.

_Now_

Mousse felt something was wrong the instant the pressure his tail exerted on Saotomes' neck failed to affect his hated enemy, and the Amazon started when Ranma's eyes suddenly snapped open. Ranma had perceived the last sentence Mousse had said, and if anything it cemented his determination to end Mousse in the most painful way possible. "That... was a mistake," he bit out between gasps of pain.

"What?" Mousse asked a bit dumbly.

"You... threatened my mates," Ranma hissed out and tensed his neck musculature, "You... made me angry. You won't... like me when I'm angry."

"So what?" scoffed Mousse and sneered as he regained his confidence, "Whatcha gonna do, Saotome? Go crying to your mommy? Oh wait, she'll soon be dead, as dead as your sweethearts."

Ranma gnashed his teeth and shuddered. Mousse mistook it for a helpless display of rage and laughed in diabolical amusement, but the Amazon couldn't have been further from the truth. Instead of having an apoplectic fit of helpless rage Ranma was having no end of trouble controlling the power that continued to flood his system like there was no tomorrow, and then, with a shuddering breath he was finally forced to let go.

The Saotome roared to the heavens as the power rushed through his body without delay and control, filling every fibre, every cell, every atom. It was pure, undiluted, unadulterated power; power beyond anything he'd ever felt, power that had up till now been far beyond both his comprehension and imagination.

Ranma was dimly aware that his body changed to handle this insane amount of power, felt how he seemed to grow, how his muscles bulged immensely and how his power-level seemed to soar straight into the next galaxy. His mind screamed, but Ranma let every last shred of power out of the until now secluded pocket despite the immense physical and mental duress it put him under. The stress was unbelievable, but then, finally, it was over; with a final primal roar that seemed to even pierce the heavens his body completed the transformation, and a shockwave of black energy swept through the area, causing chaos and wide-spread destruction for kilometres on end.

Ranma opened his eyes, and he had to adjust his stance as well as his vista. The first thing he noticed was that it hadn't been a hallucination. He had indeed grown. Not only in size, but also in muscle mass. And that immensely.

His aura had changed too, he noticed absently. It now looked like a yellow-green torch and gave off a high-pitched, but powerful sound. Aside from that it had considerably increased in size, and Ranma felt immensely powerful. And powerful he was indeed, for the Legendary Super Saiyan had been reborn.

And then he began to laugh.

-.-

A strong breeze blew over the surface of the unknown world four Saiyans, the Supreme Kai, the demon king Dabura and Mousse had been transported to courtesy of the wizard Babidi's magic. Clothes fluttered in a wind that had a hotness comparable to a desert wind to it, and none of the members of the remaining factions – and that included all of the Z-Fighters and the Supreme Kai in one corner and Mousse in the other with Dabura having been killed by Gohan – did even take notice.

Just now they were witness to an event that contradicted everything they knew, for one of their own, Ranma Saotome, was just unleashing a terrifying power similar to one that had almost killed them several years ago.

"This... power!" the Supreme Kai gasped, eyes wide with fear, "It's unreal!"

"He... He's the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta uttered in an almost ironic seeming repeat of what he'd said all those years ago when they'd fought Broly, his eyes wide with shock.

"But how can that be?" Gohan muttered almost to himself, "I mean, he was born human-"

"What?!" Goku and Shin exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, he used to be human until he visited a valley filled with cursed springs in the Qinghai Province in China. Jusenkyo, the valley containing the Springs of Sorrow. He fell into one of the pools while sparring with Genma, and ostensibly got turned into a Saiyan," Gohan explained, his gaze conveying that he was utterly serious, "But that doesn't seem to be all that happened."

"No kidding," Goku commented almost sarcastically, all the while feeling Ranma's power-level climb higher and higher, "Say Vegeta, you don't seem surprised. Why is that?"

"I knew about what had happened to Ranma, Kakarott, or at least I thought I did," Vegeta said and narrowed his eyes, "The brat started out as a human, but he proved he's worthy of being a Saiyan. And it seems there're even higher merits waiting for him."

"Vegeta, are you feeling well?" Goku asked worriedly, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were praising Ranma."

"Don't be obscene, Kakarott," Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Now that's the Vegeta I know," Goku said with a smile.

"I can't believe you!" Shin suddenly exclaimed in agitation, "Ranma is unleashing a power that feels uncontrolled enough that it could destroy us all, and you bicker like children! And should Babidi be able to awaken Majin Buu with the energy he's stolen we are in incredible danger! Even more so should the monster get his hands on that power!"

"What do you mean by that, Shin?" Gohan asked suspiciously and brushed aside Shin's outburst.

"Majin Buu can absorb people, and by doing so he gains all their power and abilities as his own and can use them accordingly," Shin retorted, dropping a veritable bomb in the Saiyans' laps. "That's what he did to my friends and colleagues, the other Supreme Kais."

Gohan noted the sadness in Shin's voice but didn't feel like pulling his punches. "And you only tell us now? This is vital information! It can make the difference between victory and utter defeat!"

"I find myself agreeing with my son, Shin. Your tactical decisions are not well thought through," Goku spoke up in a serious tone, "Letting Babidi's thugs take Ranma's energy was the first mistake. You had no way of knowing how powerful Ranma was, and hadn't he overpowered you Majin Buu might well have already been resurrected. Then you forgot to mention that Dabura's spit turns people to stone. And now this. You better get your act together, Supreme Kai."

"I... You're right," Shin admitted in defeat, "My training was never completed and it seems I'm prone to making erroneous decisions due to my inexperience. But I don't want to make excuses. I messed up, and I'm very glad that the consequences haven't been more severe. Majin Buu is still lying dormant or we'd know it, and your petrified friends should be fine now."

"See that you don't fuck up again," Vegeta sneered with his arms crossed across his chest.

"He's right. Those errors can cost us everything," Gohan added seriously.

Shin nodded humbly, but his expression changed to one of confusion. "How can you all be so calm? Ranma seems to be losing control and-"

Whatever Shin had wanted to say was drowned out by a huge, black shockwave of pure power emanating from Ranma's position.

-.-

Gohan shook his head to clear away the cobwebs, and gasped in surprise when his vision had stopped swimming. He was dimly aware of similar exclamations made by his fellow Z-Fighters and muttered, "I knew he was strong... But this... This is worse than Broly!"

"Don't get all worked up, Gohan," Goku cautioned.

"I ain't getting worked up, dad. I'm just making plans and contingency plans in case we have to stop Ranma once he's through with that Mousse guy," Gohan retorted matter-of-factly.

Goku sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Oh."

"Your son has grown, Kakarott, and we have to thank the one we may have to take down for it," Vegeta said, a hint of remorse in his otherwise determined voice.

"If the situation weren't so serious I'd worry about you getting soft, Vegeta," Gohan teased but quickly turned serious, "I really don't know if we'd be able to stop Ranma should he lose control like Broly back then."

"Why is that?" Shin interjected, "You're all incredibly powerful!"

The serious expression never leaving his face Gohan turned his head to look at Shin. "That may be, but it might still not be enough. Anyway, there's a few things I have deduced from our fights with Broly-"

"You mentioned him before, but who's Broly?" Shin interjected.

"The other Legendary Super Saiyan. We fought him two times, and were able to kill him with luck the last time we fought. He was a Saiyan survivor like Dad and Vegeta, but he was an absolute monster and nigh unstoppable," Gohan narrated.

"What have you deduced from the fights?" Vegeta demanded.

"I learned from simple observation that the Legendary Super Saiyan form does not have the same physical flaws of massive ki consumption and speed loss that Stage 3 does, for example," Gohan explained, causing Goku and Vegeta to nod.

"That's true. Broly could keep on going and going and then some," Goku agreed with a dark look in his eyes as he remembered the bitter struggle they'd been lucky to survive.

Gohan nodded. "I also noticed that this form has many advantages when compared to the other Super Saiyan forms, as it requires no ki consumption once this stage is reached-"

Goku's and Vegeta's eyes widened in realisation when they realised the veracity of Gohan's statement and the immense advantages the Legendary form held over theirs. "And that's not even half of the benefits. We've all seen that it gives the user phenomenal strength and speed, but I noticed that it constantly raises the user's power as long as they remain in the Legendary Super Saiyan form," Gohan continued to explain, "And that is what makes him nigh unstoppable. That Mousse guy is toast; he just doesn't know it yet."

-.-

Mousse was staring in shock that was bordering on horror at the hulking behemoth his nemesis had become, and he was forced to look up to see the face of the towering Saotome. Just standing close to the greenly glowing Saotome physically hurt as the aura he was projecting was incredibly powerful, and Mousse was forced to take a few steps back.

The Amazon cursed this unfortunate turn of events silently while he observed and evaluated the changed Ranma. Coming to the conclusion that things would be shot all to hell for him should Saotome really be as formidable as the visual evidence suggested brought a snarl to his lips. That Saotome hadn't stopped laughing like a maniac began to irritate him as well, and making the snap-decision to do something about it Mousse scraped up energy for his best ki-attack.

A crackling ball of red energy formed in his right hand and Mousse continued to funnel energy into it until he had to sustain the ball of deadly energy with both hands. Cackling to himself he yelled, "Enjoy your trip to hell, Saotome!" and flung the ball of death at Ranma.

The towering Saiyan never even gave an indication that he'd noticed a thing and took the energy attack full force without even trying to get out of the way. An explosion of sound and light followed that sent up a large mushroom cloud, and Mousse cackled. The laughter quickly died on his lips when the dust cleared, giving a clear view of the unaffected Ranma. The Legendary Super Saiyan had stopped laughing and was directing all of his attention at Mousse, his empty eyes pinning the Amazon in place like an insect.

Mousse briefly wished he hadn't gotten carried away and tickled this particular sleeping dragon, but was reminded of the old saying 'if wishes were horses beggars would ride,'. He was given no chance to regret having let this particular genie out of its bottle as Ranma rocketed forward at a speed easily eclipsing what he'd been capable of at Stage 3, leaving behind a broad trench in the ground. Too fast to properly see a fist bigger than a t-bone steak crashed into Mousse's face, and the Amazon only had his enhanced physiology to thank for that his neck didn't instantly snap.

The blow hurt like a bitch nonetheless and the pain was only compounded by Mousse's body crashing through an endless seeming amount of stone towers until his flight was finally halted by a cliff, half a kilometre from his original position. His whole left cheek felt numb and he could feel his left eye slowly swelling shut, causing him to snarl and curse at the unfairness of it all.

A slow smile began to spread on his face and Mousse blasted a large hole into the cliff he'd been buried in by powering up. The Amazon then dusted himself off and started to hurl all kinds of weapons at the approaching Saiyan from the sleeves of his tattered robe, quickly shrugged the damaged robe off, retrieved a new one from storage space and donned it. His smile turned into a smirk as he phased out, intent on beginning the game that'd almost won him the fight anew.

-.-

Ranma smirked as he flexed his fingers. He had never felt so powerful in his life, and the single punch he'd laid on Mousse had sent the offending Amazon flying at least half a kilometre! With this power at his hand he had no doubt that he would crush the annoying pest Mousse to a pulp!

The glint of light reflecting off the incoming bladed weapons alerted him to the fact that his enemy was employing the same tactic as before. The song of war had never been so loud in his blood as he just plucked the weapons out of the air and let them drop into the lake below, trusting his body that told him it was more than up to the task. Soon Mousse's salvo came to an end, and grinning like a madman Ranma fired an energy blast at the lake. He was a bit surprised that it was yellow-green in colour, and his surprise only magnified when the blast detonated with immense force when it reached the ground.

A huge fountain of water was kicked up into the air, and Ranma watched with almost childish glee as the water began to flow back and fill up the new hole that'd been created. He laughed at the extent of his power and yelled in exhilaration, bringing his aura out full force. Still grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary and had got the bird's owner to pet it to boot Ranma returned his attention to Mousse. He noted amusedly that the Amazon had tried to catch him by surprise and had thrown the next salvo of pointy objects, but Ranma quickly made scrap metal out of the assorted weaponry by melting them with ki-blasts that he noticed were too fast for Mousse to follow.

The transformed Ice-jin then changed tactics and used his speed to appear in front of Ranma, intent on bringing his tail to bear in an attempt to make use of another tactic that'd proven effective before. Using a combo of punches, kicks and ki-blasts Mousse concluded his offensive by lashing out lightning quick at Ranma's throat with his tail, the thorns on his tail aimed for the jugular. The smile that'd formed on his lips froze when his tail was caught without effort, and a tortured scream tore itself from his throat when Ranma began to apply enormous pressure with his hands.

Mousse trashed wildly and kicked and clawed at Ranma to get free, but the more he struggled the quicker did he realise that the Saiyan was absolutely unaffected and continued to smile coldly. A feeling of fear welled up in him for the first time in long, and when he looked into Ranma's depthless and compassionless eyes he instinctively knew that it had been he himself who had unleashed the monster that'd be his end. He struggled even more and moaned in pain, but there was no escaping the vice-like grip Ranma had on his tail.

Mousse couldn't tear his eyes from Ranma's empty orbs and wished he were somewhere, anywhere else when nothing but a cold killing machine stared back. Suddenly Ranma's eyes glinted, and that was the only warning the Amazon had before the Saiyan placed his left hand against his back and gave a mighty yank with his right. Mousse screamed his pain to the heavens and barely managed not to faint from shock, and panting badly he was forced to watch Ranma throw his severed tail into the air and destroy it with a yellow-green ki-blast.

"Yu- You're a m-moh-monster," Mousse managed to say in between gasps of pain.

"If I am," retorted Ranma coldly, insanity glinting in his eyes as he peered directly at the Amazon, "it's because monsters like you forced me to become one."

Surprisingly Mousse managed to rally his strength and threatened, "I'll... get you for this... Saotome!"

"The time for talk has passed," hissed Ranma with a cold smile.

Mousse yelled in defiance and formed a ball of ki, but instead of attacking Ranma he pressed it against his butt with a loud scream. The sound and smell of sizzling flesh irritated Ranma and the Saiyan lashed out with a powerful right hook that sent Mousse splashing into the lake below. Not wasting a second Ranma followed that up with a strong ki-blast, and the resulting fountain of water caused by the explosion sent Mousse flying up into the sky. Ranma used his speed to body-flicker directly into the Amazon's flight path and hammered him back to the ground courtesy of a roundhouse kick.

Not letting up he followed that up by firing a ki blast after the falling Mousse so as to keep him company, and Ranma smiled at the sizeable mushroom cloud that was kicked up into the sky. Grinning wickedly he body-flickered to the ground and began walking to the crater Mousse – and his ki-blast – had made. But instead of finding a broken and defeated foe Mousse raced forward with his best speed, and due to his surprise Mousse was able to hit Ranma hard in the face.

The impact caused the air to tremble, but like Gohan back then when Cell had punched him hard in the face Ranma's head never moved. Not an inch. And this was when Mousse realised that Ranma had somehow perceived him, and that he had known that he could take the blow, for he just smiled in a way that suggested that the lights were on but nobody at home upstairs.

Then Ranma moved too fast for Mousse to see as he kneed him in the gut hard. The Amazon gasped from the sudden pain and doubled over, and he struggled for air in a bid to recover in time, but to no avail, for Ranma had in the mean time phased to directly above Mousse and brought both of his fists down on his back.

Mousse was embedded deeply in the ground as a result and cried out in pain when Ranma landed on his back with his feet, pressing his full weight down on him. When he thought all was over Mousse felt himself being picked up and thrown through the air at a high speed, crashing through at least four cliffs. What he didn't know was that Ranma had thrown a going away present in form of two high-powered ki-blasts after him, and these blasts exploded at the same time in the general area as he impacted the last cliff. The Amazon was buried under tonnes of rubble and groaned, but even though he was battered and bruised and missing an appendage he refused to give up.

He silently thanked Babidi whose magic had made his body incredibly resilient and brought forth his aura with a yell, blasting the rubble away from his body with a yell of defiance. Freed from his rocky prison Mousse took in the situation and saw Ranma standing calmly on a cliff overlooking his position, seemingly without a care in the world. Mousse's lips compressed into a tight line as he felt hate bubbling up inside of him. Yelling in rage Mousse shot forward like a cannon ball with both arms reared back ready to strike, but Ranma blocked the blow with ease, used his superior speed to make a half turn and nailed Mousse with a roundhouse kick to the face, blasting him into the air.

Instead of finishing Mousse off Ranma waited for the Amazon to recover so as to prolong his suffering, and the energy blasts the tailless Ice-jin fired at him he batted away with his bare hands, causing explosions left, right and centre. Mousse's attempts at attacking him were deflected with careless ease and Ranma quickly arrived at the conclusion that his prey had lost its entertainment value and was ripe for the killing blow.

His face briefly showed contempt as he deflected volley after volley of frantically thrown ki attacks before he tired of the game and engaged Mousse with his full power, and a part of him was well aware that he should be revolted by enjoying the look of fear in Mousse's eyes as he pitched into the former human. He batted away his feeble attempts at a defence and proceeded to pay Mousse back for brutalising him over the next few minutes until the Amazon lay broken and bleeding at his feet.

Looking down at his defeated foe in contempt Ranma slowly floated upward and brought a yellow-green ball of energy into existence and let it grow into a swirling, hypnotic ball of death. With a snap of his hand Ranma sealed Mousse's fate and let it fly, and seconds later the Amazon's life ended with a terrible scream as his body was consumed by the destructive ball of death.

Raising his head to look at the heavens Ranma roared out his triumph, his aura flaring brightly and more powerfully than ever. The challenge presented by the magicked up Amazon had been met and overcome, now to find if there was more prey stupid enough to challenge the predator.

Unbeknownst to Ranma the creature Babidi had picked up on the unknown planet stirred.

-.-

Babidi was rapidly approaching a nervous breakdown in his throne room. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he stared disbelievingly at the scenes the orb showed him, and he was glad that he had made the decision to transport the Earthlings and the Supreme Kai as well as his minions to the pocket dimension he had created long ago beforehand.

What that Earthling had undergone, this incredibly powerful transformation that made anything his friends could do pale in comparison, it could have destroyed his ship! It was bad enough that the Earthlings had cost him Dabura and Mousse, but had his ship been destroyed he'd have had no way of destroying Earth, for breathing vacuum wasn't amongst his range of abilities.

"It is infuriating! First Dabura lost to this Earthling like he were a rank amateur and not the king of demons, and then, when Mousse seemed to put the result beyond doubt that other Earthling transformed into this... this Hulk, totally trashing him! It's not fair!" Babidi raged and began to pace, "If only Mousse had collected enough energy... if only-" the wizard trailed off in mid-sentence, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What the hell!" Babidi then exclaimed with a shrug and tapered over to the ball containing Majin Buu and peered at the apparatus mounted to the ball. One look at the scale caused the Wizard's eyes to widen and he crowed in delight. "It's full! Oh my precious Majin Buu!" he exclaimed, enunciating every word.

Babidi then began to cackle maniacally and watched the ball mesmerised, a gleeful smirk contorting his face. "Soon, Buu, soon we will lay waste to this planet, and the Earthlings that dared intrude will crumble at my feet!"

-.-

Ranma was having the most fun he had in long as he chucked ki-blasts left, right and centre at the other intruders he had found in his territory. The prey was running like scared rabbits, and chasing them was so much fun!

Their meagre attempts at stopping him were like water off a duck's back to him, and while the hunt was fun their resistance made it that much more fun! Laughing loudly he chucked a ki-blast at the closest prey only to have it evade it and yell something at him.

He shook his head and laughed, enjoying the look of surprise and perhaps fear in the eyes of his prey as he pursued it, and then he had caught up with it.

-.-

Things were going to hell in a hand basket and fast for the Z-Fighters. Worst had come to worst and Ranma had indeed lost control after he had turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan. And even though the four Saiyans and the Supreme Kai had steeled themselves for the battle that had seemed too likely not to happen it was far worse than any of them had anticipated.

All their attacks were shrugged off by the behemoth Ranma had turned into, and it was rapidly becoming more and more obvious that they had been chugged into a catch-22 situation that only left them with one viable option: to kill Ranma before he killed them. It was an option that pained every single one of them, but Ranma's mind seemed to be gone.

The others watched as their friend and comrade threw one of those yellow-green balls of death at Gohan who dodged the destructive blast nimbly and yelled at Ranma to come to his senses, but their warning shouts came too late and Ranma barrelled into the demi-Saiyan like a freight train. Ranma's trajectory was thus that his left shoulder hit Gohan in the stomach causing the demi-Saiyan to double over due to lack of air. The elder son of Goku felt even more pain when a powerful punch to the face nearly forced his head to face the wrong way, and he was almost unconscious when he crashed into the ground.

Ranma let up on Gohan the moment the demi-Saiyan ceased to be interesting and turned his sights on the remaining targets, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Goku caught Vegeta's eye and mouthed, "Gohan's still alive. We gotta use the Broly tactic and funnel our energy into him. I'll keep Ranma busy by teleporting all over the place like there's no tomorrow."

Vegeta grunted his assent and felt his respect for his arch-rival grow as the other Saiyan powered up to a high Super Saiyan 2 level and engaged Ranma immediately. Grunting Vegeta flew over to the Supreme Kai and curtly informed him what they had to do, and a wide-eyed Shin quickly grasped what was asked of him. He watched in horror as Goku narrowly escaped Ranma's lunges by using his instant transmission, for it seemed what Gohan had observed was true: Ranma was getting faster and stronger all the time and didn't even show a sign of tiring.

Shin narrowed his eyes in determination and began to glow, signifying that he was lending Gohan his energy, and a tiny smile appeared on his face when Vegeta nodded in acknowledgment and began to do the same. **'Now it's just Kakarott, and then it's up to Gohan to do what he must,'** the Saiyan Prince thought grimly.

'**Yes,'** Shin agreed telepathically, **'I do not envy him. Having to kill your best friend is horrible.'**

**'Feh. Saiyans have done what needed to be done since the beginnings of our culture, that's our way. And Gohan is a lot more Saiyan than I thought, he'll do what he must,'** Vegeta replied.

Shin looked doubtful but inclined his head. **'We shall see. But for things to get to this stage Goku will have to find a way to stall Ranma long enough so that he can give up his energy. And I don't see how-'**

Just then the air was pierced by the sound of someone teleporting in, and Shin was surprised to look into the face of Piccolo. The Namek had his fangs barred and was flanked by Trunks and Goten in Super Saiyan form. "I believe someone called the cavalry," the Namek said dryly.

-.-

"Is... Is that Ranma-niisan?" Goten asked in disbelief and pointed at the giant Saiyan who was having a go at his father.

"Yes," Vegeta confirmed, "He reached the pinnacle of power only few Saiyans can ever achieve and became the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Huh?" Goten asked intelligently and winced when a ki-blast of enormous power detonated a bit too close for comfort.

"Ranma became real strong, Goten," Trunks translated with an exasperated expression.

"Oh. Isn't that good?" Goten queried with a puzzled expression.

"Normally, yes. But the power drove Ranma insane, and we have to do something about it," Vegeta explained, instantly garnering the two boys attention, "Can you two sense Gohan?"

"Yes," both boys confirmed with eager nods.

"Good. You need to send Gohan as much energy as you can spare," Vegeta explained.

"Why big bro?" Goten inquired.

"He's the one with the most power potential among all of us, and he is closer to reaching Level 3 than I am," Vegeta admitted grudgingly, and his brows creased, "We need to hurry. Ranma is closing in on Kakarott more and more."

"I'll take care of it. Goku has more energy to spare than me," Piccolo said, his face closed down, "You know what you're condemning Gohan to, don't you?"

"What's com... Con... That thing mean, Trunks?" Goten whispered.

"Not now, Goten," Trunks whispered back, hanging on every word that was spoken.

"Yes," Vegeta retorted seriously, "He's a warrior, he'll do what's necessary."

"Very well," Piccolo nodded in acceptance, "I'll cover for you guys, but see to it that you hurry. I still remember the beating at Broly's hands, and this looks like it'll be worse."

"Good luck, Namek," Vegeta said almost respectfully and turned his focus inward, funnelling more energy into the son of the man he considered his rival, and muttered, "Seems it's again up to you to save the day, brat. Whatever Earthling said history doesn't repeat itself sure didn't know the Saiyan race."

Goten and Trunks exchanged a worried glance, but trusting the grown-ups to make the right decisions they followed the Saiyan Prince's example while Piccolo teleported away.

-.-

The mountain of rubble Gohan Son lay buried under shuddered violently and was suddenly blasted skyward. The source of the explosion, one golden glowing Gohan Son, looked around in surprise. His astonishment stemmed from the fact that he could feel several distinct sources of energy filling up his reserves, and his power-level continued to rise exponentially. At first it had been Vegeta and Shin lending him their power, and then, little later Goten and Trunks had also added to it, and now his father was also providing his energy.

It was an exhilarating feeling and Gohan noted almost absently that he had transcended Level 2, but intriguingly enough he didn't feel anything of the massive energy consumption Ranma had spoken of. **'That's probably 'cause the guys are giving me enough energy to power a galaxy,'** he mused wryly, but his expression turned grim as he was reminded of the young man who'd become his best friend. "So it has really come to that, eh? Why did I have to be right?" he spat, cursing the circumstances that'd let to this disaster.

Firming his expression because he knew he couldn't change anything Gohan fired up his aura in a clear exclamation of challenge, and from the way Ranma's ki was suddenly directed at him he knew that the challenge had been received at that. Gohan felt his father teleport out of the area moments later, and secure in the knowledge that his family and friends were as safe as possible he took off. The words for honour and glory echoed through his mind, but there was nothing glorious or honourable about what he'd be forced to do.

Shaking off these morose thoughts Gohan focussed on his duty, barely noticing that he was travelling far faster than ever before. The landscape flashed by underneath him in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it he had reached the cliff Ranma was standing on. His friend's posture conveyed that he thought himself to be without equal, and the insane glint in Ranma's eyes more than anything convinced him that he couldn't afford to hold back.

Golden glowing destructive balls of energy leapt from Gohan's palms showering Ranma's position, but the demi-Saiyan didn't wait for the dust to settle and followed up with a kick to where he suspected Ranma's chest to be. It seemed Ranma had underestimated the strength behind Gohan's energy attacks for the demi-Saiyan's kick penetrated the hulking Saiyan's defences, causing him to stagger backwards.

But Ranma recovered remarkably fast, and before Gohan could capitalise on his advantage the larger Saiyan had rushed forward and executed a punch-kick-roundhouse-kick-blast-punch-combo, and Gohan had no chance to block that last punch. The air was driven from his lungs and he was forced to touch down on the ground, but he managed to execute a reverse-flip just in time to avoid another roundhouse-kick to the head.

His evasive manoeuvre had given Gohan some time to recover, and he was determined to beat the sense back into Ranma although his friend was so outrageously strong it was unreal. Going to his limits and beyond Gohan tapped into his deepest power reserves and powered up even more, and a grim smile entered his face when he was done.

Gohan and Ranma launched themselves at each other at the same time and started pummelling each other savagely right away. Neither fighter budged an inch, and it seemed from the way that the demi-Saiyan could more than keep up with Ranma that he had a real chance. Pouncing on a minute hole in Ranma's defences Gohan suddenly twisted in mid-air and flew straight up towards the out of control Super Saiyan, ramming him in the abdomen with both fists. Gohan gave Ranma no time to recover, and drove his knee into the other's ribs. The larger Saiyan grunted, but gave not other outward display of pain and instantly upped the ante.

Ranma grabbed the leg which Gohan had used on him and threw him over his shoulder, and Gohan was too surprised to react when the other fell on him in a frenzy of kicks and punches. The demi-Saiyan was barely able to block and counter the attacks, and this clued him in on the fact that Ranma had already got strong and fast enough to keep up with him.

Eyes narrowed in determination Gohan phased out of sight, and as did Ranma. They reappeared seconds later, and Gohan was decking Ranma with a hailstorm of punches, driving him back. He then shot a lightning quick roundhouse-kick to Ranma's head, and this time the shot was a hit. The larger Saiyan was sent to the ground, but caught himself in time to prevent crashing into the ground.

**'I need more energy and fast! He's already adapting and almost stronger and faster than me!'** Gohan sent out telepathically, certain that at least Shin would hear him.

**'They've all sent you as much as they can spare!'** Shin replied, **'You'll have to make do... Wait! Piccolo's brought a human, and he says he has energy to spare as well! Make it count now, Gohan!'**

Gohan nodded grimly and instantly felt more energy flowing into him, and without wasting a second he disappeared in an incredible burst of speed that left dozens of afterimages. His cocked back right fist solidly met Ranma's chin and sent the surprised Legendary Super Saiyan crashing to the ground anew, but this time Ranma wasn't able to catch his fall due to the enormous power Gohan had put behind the punch. The demi-Saiyan only paused to draw Nasumi and body-flickered to the ground, right to in front of Ranma, intent on ending the fight one way or the other.

There was no hesitation in Gohan Son's movements as he pressed the sharp blade against the still sitting Ranma's neck faster than the other warrior could see, and his voice was firm but held a hint of sadness as he said, "I'm sad it has come to this, but I hesitated once in the past and it nearly cost us everything. I won't hesitate again, and I'm sure Kasumi and Nabiki will understand. You will be missed, Ranma. Farewe-"

Ranma's face suddenly contorted in apparent pain that had nothing to do with the steel biting into his flesh, and Gohan paused in his movement when he saw horror, dismay and a wide range of other emotions flash across his friend's face, rage, anger and similar emotions being conspicuously absent.

A violent shudder ran through Ranma's body and Gohan started in surprise when a lone, crystal tear ran down the taller Saiyan's left cheek. For Ranma that was a surprising show of genuine emotion, and strong evidence that something was going on behind those usually blue eyes. And truly, right in front of Gohan's astonished eyes Ranma's body slowly changed until it had reached the normal proportions of the Saiyan base form, and Gohan had to adjust his stance so as to keep Nasumi level with Ranma's neck.

"G- Gohan?" Ranma suddenly asked almost a minute later, confusion and uncertainty sounding in his voice.

"Ranma?" Gohan asked dubiously, but despite the fact that Ranma seemed to have all his marbles back the demi-Saiyan didn't change his stance and remained poised to strike.

"Yeah," the other Saiyan grunted and resisted the urge to shake his head because of the very sharp blade pressed against his neck, "Hoh damn, what a trip. I remember everything that happened, but that berserker rage, the feeling of unlimited power... I couldn't control myself, it was like someone else had taken control of my body with me being a helpless passenger," he said in disgust.

"We could see that," Gohan said dryly, "So what happened to bring you out of it?"

"I- I'm not sure," Ranma admitted, his face scrunching up in concentration, "When you mentioned Kasumi and Nabiki and that they'd miss me something happened inside my mind. It was like someone or something made me see how I'd kill them with my bare hands. I saw myself killing children, men and women, young and old alike, and it disgusted me! I'm a martial artist and warrior, my first duty is to help defend those who can't do that themselves, and here I saw myself doing the opposite!

"I love Nabiki and Kasumi, and yet I saw myself killing them with a cold smile on my lips. So how could I allow myself to commit atrocities that go against everything I believe in, how could I kill my mates, how could I kill senselessly and at random, like a wild beast?

"I fought the rage and hate and anger with everything I had, and I won. I'm back, and I'm in control," he said with relief evident in his voice, and an explosive sigh escaped him, "I can't tell ya how glad I am that this nightmare's over."

Gohan scrutinised Ranma for a few moments longer, nodded once and removed the sword from his friend's neck. "Good to have you back, man. You pack one mean wallop."

Ranma grinned sheepishly. "Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm just not sorry Mousse found out just how mean a wallop my true form packs," he grumbled with anger still glinting in his eyes.

"He was doomed the moment he sold his soul to Babidi. He got what was coming to him," Gohan commented coldly.

"Babidi... He's the cause of all of this," Ranma growled and waved his right hand at the wanton destruction surrounding them, "I'll enjoy crushing his head like a ripe melon."

"Still prone to violent tendencies, I see," Gohan mused in his best scholar tone, indicating that he was teasing Ranma, "But wholly justified in this case."

Ranma was very relieved that Gohan could already joke around him again, for that indicated that his friend still trusted him, and that was worth the Earth's weight in gold. He just nodded and accepted back Nasumi, storing her in storage space as he watched the others – who'd been telepathically told by Gohan that the coast was clear – land. The Saotome almost cringed at the looks of apprehension and almost fear Trunks and Goten were giving him and resolved himself to win back their trust. "I'm sorry, everyone," he heard himself say, "I lost control, and that should never have happened."

"Bah, stop the pity party, brat," Vegeta retorted with a sneer, "We're all still alive, you solved your problem, that's it."

"But-" Krillin spoke up.

"We have more important things to attend to than discussing why Ranma went medieval on us, Krillin. We have an evil wizard to show what he looks like turned inside out," Gohan spoke up.

"That sounds like a plan," Vegeta commented with an evil grin.

"Yeah. Babidi has just won a one-way ticket to hell," Goku said uncharacteristically seriously. "With his magic he's way too dangerous, and who knows whom he might corrupt if he were allowed to live?"

"You won't hear any argument from me," Piccolo spoke up, "His life is forfeit."

Shin, who'd been silent since he'd touched down with the others nodded in agreement. "He has to pay for what he's done, the way by which this is accomplished doesn't matter to me."

"Yay! You heard that, Trunks? We get to slay an evil wizard!" Goten cheered, pumping his right fist in the air. "How do you kill them? Garlic?" the boy wondered and scratched his head.

Trunks just stared at his friend and shook his head. Then, in a tone that was wise beyond his years he muttered, "Sometimes I wonder about you, Goten."

The byplay caused the adults to chuckle, and then expressions firmed. Babidi's days, or rather hours, were numbered.

-.-

Babidi hadn't even noticed the battle amongst the Saiyans or that the said Saiyans had declared open season on evil wizards in the aftermath and were now on their way to his level via elevator, for the green-skinned diminutive alien had done nothing but sit in front of the ball containing Majin Buu, his impatience growing.

He had also not noticed that the creature he had supposedly enslaved on the unnamed planet was making its way to his position, killing and adding anything living that had the misfortune to cross its path to its growing army of undead warriors. The day of reckoning had come for the wizard Babidi, the only question was which faction would reach him first.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and many thanks to those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter(s). If you liked this instalment (or not) and read it to the very end please take the time to drop me a review of the constructive variant, ideally detailing what you liked and what not, and where there'd be room for improvement.**

**The next chapter will be out in a month.**

**Until then,**

**Trugeta**


	28. A Saotome in hell pt 1

**Title: **A Legend Reborn

**Author name: **Trugeta

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 26: A Saotome in hell pt. 1**

Hidden beneath the lands just on the outskirts of Satan city lay the wizard Babidi's spaceship. The magic user had travelled from the far end of the universe to what he perceived as a backwater planet to fulfil the dream of a lifetime, to retrieve the ball containing the monster his father Bibidi had created, Majin Buu, and to continue the work of his father. And that was nothing short of destroying everything and anything he wanted, planets, civilisations, galaxies.

At first everything had gone according to plan, and the wizard had managed to snatch away the slumbering Majin Buu directly from under the Supreme Kai's nose and had brought it into his ship to allow for a controlled awakening. The only thing he'd needed to bring this about had been pure energy, and the fact that the World Martial Arts Tournament otherwise known as the Tenkaichi Budokai in the local lingo was to be held on Papaya Island had played right into the wizard's hands. It had been a simple equation: strong fighters meant an abudance of energy for him to obtain and use.

It had been easy for Babidi to manipulate and corrupt two Earthlings with promises of power, and Spopovitch and Yamu, the said Earthlings, had participated in the tournament under his orders. Their objective: to gather as much energy as possible. And Babidi's now recently deceased underlings, killed by the wizard's own hands for having lost their purpose, had even delivered just about half of the energy needed to revive Majin Buu. But his former minions' activities had apparently attracted the attention of a couple of Earthlings in the process.

Incipiently Babidi hadn't attached any importance to that and had sent his underling Pui Pui to deal with the intruders, but the Boonian had quickly proven no match for even one of the Earthlings. Still the wizard had been confident that his minions would be able to easily do away with the Earthlings, and up till a few minutes ago he had believed that his own level had been absolutely impenetrable as it had been guarded by the king of the demons, Dabura, himself. That coupled with his ability to transport those that had dared enter the stages leading to his refuge to a pocket dimension of his choice should have ensured his invincibility.

Babidi had since learned that even the most well laid plan seldom survived first encounter with an enemy, and the Earthlings, who had had the Supreme Kai in tow had proven far more powerful and dangerous than he'd ever have believed possible. They hadn't just managed to kill Dabura, something the wizard would have believed impossible, but also the newest addition to Babidi's ranks, Mousse, a mysterious fighter that had been even stronger than the king of demons. Everything had gone horribly wrong for the magic user, and all of Babidi's remaining hopes rested on Majin Buu, who, thanks to Mousse now had sufficient energy to hatch.

Cursing loudly in three different languages Babidi watched the pulsing ball containing Majin Buu and willed the monster to speed up its hatching process.

Then, suddenly, as though Majin Buu had perceived the wizard's urging a cracking noise echoed through the room just as, unbeknownst to the wizard the Z-Fighters were about to force entry into the throne room. Babidi giggled in glee when more cracking noises followed, and with a loud hiss the ball broke in two. The wizard didn't even react to the entrance door being turned to sludge and the Z-Fighters entering, for he was transfixed by the sight of a pink, rotund figure righting itself up. "Oh my precious Majin Buu! You're free!" Babidi crowed.

"Oh no!" Shin gasped in horror, "We're too late!"

"That you are, Supreme Kai! Now nothing will be able to stop me!" Babidi exclaimed and cackled in glee.

"Master Bi-bi-di?" the rotund creature Babidi had referred to as Majin Buu queried, a confused yet curious expression on its face.

"I am Babidi, Majin Buu. Your former master's son, and you are mine to command," Babidi exclaimed and let his magic flare up behind his eyes.

"What ha-pp-ened to Master?" Buu wanted to know, carefully enunciating every word.

"He doesn't seem like much," Vegeta muttered with a scoff.

**'Don't forget that he can adapt to any opponent, and his power-level rises constantly, much like Ranma's in his Legendary form. Majin Buu may seem a bit dumb, but I warn you not to underestimate him. That'd be your last mistake, Vegeta,'** Shin warned.

Vegeta inclined his head and gave Shin a serious look and turned his head to watch. "It was the Supreme Kai, Buu. He killed my father!" Babidi exclaimed.

Majin Buu's beady eyes regarded Shin. "Then Buu will kill him."

Shin gasped in fright which prompted Babidi to cackle in delight, but before anyone could do anything quick stomping sounds just so as if something very heavy was closing in on their position could be heard from outside the room, and the door behind them was suddenly torn down with a loud clang.

Before anyone could react the newcomer had already dispatched everyone in a matter of seconds, just leaving Shin, Vegeta and Babidi conscious, every single one of them, even those unconscious, guarded by undead soldiers that'd formerly been part of Babidi's crew. The wizard hadn't even grasped what had happened, all he'd seen had been the beast's final attack against Majin Buu, some kind of continuous stream of hellfire spat from its mouth.

But unbeknownst to everyone a small bit of Buu's antenna had survived...

-.-

Babidi couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. A few moments ago the dream of a lifetime had been fulfilled, and now it seemed that all his plans had been blasted to hell, literally. Eyes narrowing in rage the wizard pointed at the creature. "You!" he yelled and his eyes glowed red with magic.

The stylised M on the creature's forehead flared to life and glowed red as Babidi funnelled his magic into the demon. Ranma, who came slowly to his senses faked being unconscious and sensed Goku doing the same. **'Hey Goku, can you hear me?'**

**'Yes, Ranma. I cannot believe we were caught on the hop like this. That... creature struck me down before I could even blink, not to mention transform. It is strong,'** Goku thought back.

**'That's why I'll tackle it. I'm the only one who stands a chance. Here's the plan: I'll ascend to Legendary Super Saiyan, grapple it and you teleport us to an uninhabited planet where I can go all out. Don't matter how far away, just as long as it has a breathable atmosphere and is far away from Earth,'** Ranma explained.

**'Are you sure?'** Goku asked with an audible frown.

**'Yes. It's the only way. This... creature is powerful enough that it could subjugate the world and you know it. Babidi's magic doesn't stand a chance,'** Ranma sent back.

**'Point taken,'** Goku agreed grudgingly, **'It's just-'**

**'Life ain't fair, Goku. And sometimes you have to bite the bullet to do what you must,' **Ranma retorted, **'And I'd never forgive myself if I hesitated 'cause fighting this creature could mean my death, and my hesitation would then cause my mates' death or worse.'**

**'I know where you're coming from, and I understand,'** Goku sent back, his tone filled with respect. **'I'll do it.'**

**'Thank you, Goku. Now we just have to wait for the right moment,'** Ranma replied and cut the link.

Babidi was smiling in anticipation of the disobedient demon's gory demise, but instead of screaming in pain or exploding spontaneously the demonic creature just laughed mockingly as the stylised M faded from its forehead until it was completely gone, its dual voice making the creepy sound echo throughout the room. _**"Yes, Arrogant Mortal Fool, Me, The One And Only King Of All Hells,"**_ it rumbled, barring rows of razor-sharp teeth, _**"Did You Really Think You Could Enslave Hell's Supreme Ruler, Wizard? Your Meagre Powers Wouldn't Even Have Enslaved The Weakest Of My Minions!"**_

"B- But isn't Dabura king of demons?" Babidi asked almost timidly, now very unsure of his footing.

The demon erupted in echoing, mocking laughter. _**"You Amuse Me, Mortal. That Weakling Dabura Was One Of The Banished Ones. Demons Too Weak To Be Of Use To Hell, So They Were Driven Out Into One Of The Lesser Planes Long Ago. He May Have Been "Strong" Within His Little Anthill, But This Watered Down Stinkblood Would Not Have Measured Up To My Weakest Minion. Him Being King Of Demons Is Laughable."**_

"Too- Too weak?" stammered Babidi.

Vegeta snorted disdainfully. "His quick demise should have clued you in, wizard."

The large demon chuckled, its slitted eyes narrowed on Vegeta. _**"A Saiyan. How quaint. Shouldn't You Be Helping Babidi?"**_ it rumbled.

"What do you mean, demon?" Vegeta spat with narrowed eyes.

_**"I Remember Your Kind Very Well From Before My Long Slumber. You Apelings Used To Be Little More Than Henchmen To Those Who Were In Power. From The Presence Of One Of The So Called Supreme Kais' I Can See It Hasn't Changed,"**_ the demon mocked.

The demon's words had angered Vegeta so greatly that he was about to attack it head on, but a telepathic message from Ranma stating that he should desist and that he had a plan caused the Saiyan Prince to limit his retort to a sneer. "And you're better having to use that so called wizard for your purposes?"

_**"I'll Enjoy Torturing You, Saiyan. Your Kind Are So Entertaining. All Proud Warriors, But Once Broken Ideal Slaves,"**_ the creature said, licking its chops, _**"I Must However Admit That I Was Lucky That This Fool Freed Me From My Prison. Had He Not Done So I Would Have Been Trapped Until The End Of Time."**_

"Babidi, what have you done?" Shin muttered in growing horror.

_**"The Answer To That Is Simple, Little Kai: He Has Unleashed Hell Upon This Realm, Like The Fool Who Summoned Me To This Plane 4,000 Years Ago. He Was A Wizard Too,"**_ the demon hissed maliciously.

"A- A wizard? Summon you?" gasped Babidi, only now realising just what he had done.

_**"Oh Yes, He Was An Aldebaran Wizard,"**_ the demon rumbled in what sounded like fond remembrance, _**"Tk'Dskee. He Was The First Mortal In The Orion Sector To Accumulate Enough Power To Summon Me, And He Believed That His Little Pentagram And Protections Would Protect Him And Make Me His To Command. I So Enjoyed Feasting On His Body And Soul, And The Look Of Horror On His Face When He Realised What He Had Done Is One Of My Fondest Memories."**_

"A-Aldebaran? Is that t-the name of the planet w-where I f-freed you?" Babidi inquired timidly.

_**"Yes, Wizard,"**_ the demon replied and grinned toothily, _**"Did You Like My Handy Work?"**_

"T- That was you? B- But the whole planet was in ruins! No signs of life anywhere!" Babidi exclaimed.

'**And how is that any different from what you want to do to Earth, fool?'** Vegeta thought with a disdainfu roll of his eyes.

_**"Yes, Very Good Times Were These,"**_ the demon rumbled in a pleased tone, _**"Over Ten Billion Victims Fell Before My Might, And These Fools Even Tried To Appease Me By Sacrificing Their Virgins, And When That Didn't Help Their Young,"**_ it snickered in dark amusement.

"You- You monster," Shin snarled vehemently.

_**"Coming From You I Take It As A Compliment, 'Supreme Kai',"**_ the demon chuckled sinisterly, _**"Sweet, Delicious Aldebaran... All Was To My Liking, More Victims Than I Ever Had, Blood Was Flowing Like The Bloody Rivers Of Hell, And The Mortals Were Singing So Exquisite Symphonies Of Terror And Despair When I Consumed Their Bodies And Souls.**_

_**"But Then He Came, T'Dre'Kesh, A Pitiful Light Wizard. I Laughed At The Weakling, But My Laughter Died Quickly. Through Damn Luck He Had Stumbled Upon A Sealing Technique That Actually Worked, And I Let Him Have His Try In My Overconfidence. I Quickly Found I Was Ill Prepared, For His Spell Ripped The Soul From My Body Despite My Many Defences, And He Sealed Me Into A Special Stone Which He Then Rammed Into His Forehead To Contain My Essence.**_

_**"His Victory Was Hollow. With My Last Reserves I Ordered My Hordes To Lay Waste To The Planet Before They Were Ejected From This Plane, And They Succeeded From What I Saw,"**_ it concluded with happy malevolence.

"Ejected from this plane?" parroted Babidi in puzzlement. "How'd that work?"

_**"You Cannot Use This Information Anyway, Wizard, So I Will Humour You. Once Summoned To The Mortal Realm Hellish and Divine Beings Are Exempt From The Usual Non-Interference Rules That Govern Our Interactions With This Realm Until The Other Side Intervenes. As You Will Have Guessed, Heaven's Intervention Came Too Late,"**_ Beliar said with a sinister chuckle that made Shin gnash his teeth, _**"My Troops Likely Bathed Aldebaran In Blood Before They Were Sent Back, For It Was My Power And Presence In This Plane That Anchored Them To This Realm. With Me Sealed They Were Automatically And Painfully Transported Back To Hell. **_

_**"How Quickly Depended On Their Own Power Levels, Which Is Why My Last Order Was Carried Out Successfully,"**_ the demon explained, a sinister grin on its face.

"And what happened to the light wizard?" Vegeta wanted to know.

_**"Asking Questions, Are You, Apeling?"**_ the demon mocked and chuckled, _**"Seeing That You Will Be My Servant Soon I Don't See The Harm In Answering You."**_

"In your dreams," Vegeta snarled under his breath, his coal-black eyes glaring at the demon defiantly.

The creature erupted in mocking laughter._**"We Shall See How Good I Am At Turning Your Reality Into Your Worst Nightmare, Apeling. But Now To Your Little Question.**_

_**"The Wizard Succumbed To My Power In The Span Of Seven Years, And From The Cage Of His Flesh I Rose Anew. But I Had Underestimated Him, For He Had Woven So Many Spells And Protections During My Imprisonment That Escaping Was Not Possible. **_

_**"For Months I Raged Against My Prison And Tried Everything Imaginable To Break Free, But I Was As Cut Off From The Outside World As From My Dominion. Having Realised That I Had No Means Of Escape I Subjected Myself To Sleep, Biding My Time Until Some Fool Would Unleash Me Upon The Mortal Realm Again. And The Fool Came." **_

Everyone conscious glared at Babidi who visibly flinched, but Shin swivelled his head to look at the towering demon. "So that is why HFIL was formed four thousand years ago," the Supreme Kai muttered almost to himself.

"_**Yes, Kai. Without Me The Gates To Hell Sealed Themselves Shut, And I Assume Kami-sama, Curse His Soul, Seized The Chance And Reorganised Everything When No Successor Could Be Appointed Due To My Having Been Sealed And Not Killed. But Soon, Soon The True Hell Shall Be Known And Feared By All Once More. I Shall Rule From A Throne Of Bones Once Again, And The Blood Of The Innocents Will Flow Like A River!"**_ the demon roared and beat its chest, its forked black tongue flickering in and out.

"Not if I can prevent it!" Ranma yelled and sprang to his feet, his arms mowing down the undead soldiers that were guarding him with massive force that sent them flying in all directions and instantly transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Focussing his rage on the towering monstrosity allowed him to think clearly enough to activate the adaptive body-armour Bulma had designed for them, and Ranma tackled the surprised demon full force and yelled over his shoulder, "Goku, now!"

Goku shot forward without hesitation, and a look of fierce determination in his eyes he touched Ranma's left shoulder, and the two Saiyans and one demon disappeared with the customary sound accompanying instant transmission.

-.-

In the Afterlife King Kai was in hysterics. "Not this planet, Goku! Anything but Haven!"

But as hard as he tried, reaching Goku was impossible while the Earth-raised Saiyan was travelling as a stream of atoms, and soon it wouldn't matter anymore anyway. The only remaining hope was that Ranma as the Legendary Super Saiyan could somehow overcome the advantage Goku had unwittingly granted the demon.

-.-

Ranma had no time to admire the planet he had been teleported to seeing as a clawed hand coming in at your face tends to be a hindrance to sightseeing. Growling in anger his right fist lashed out in an uppercut that caught the demon in the chin, sending it flying through the air several hundred metres.

Goku watched the demon sail through the air, then turned his head, focussing intent beetle-black eyes on Ranma. **'Ranma, there's something very important Gohan discovered. You **_**must**_** stay in your Legendary form at all times. Gohan found out that it takes no energy to maintain, and you'll continue to grow stronger, faster and more resilient as long as you remain the Legendary Super Saiyan. Something tells me you'll need it,'** he sent telepathically.

"Thanks, Goku. But why didn't you tell me that with, you know, words?" Ranma asked with both brows cocked.

"Didn't want the demon overhearing us," Goku explained.

"Clever. So the fall on your head didn't kill all brain cells, eh?" Ranma teased.

"Oi! I resent that!" Goku retorted mock-indignantly, "You-"

"Yeah, I noticed as well," Ranma nodded grimly, "Things are gonna heat up here in a few," and turning back to Goku he rumbled, "Get out of here now, Goku, you can't help me. Tell my mates... Tell them I love them! I'll be back, promise! Now go!"

The demon, who had landed nimbly on its clawed feet, laughed chillingly, and giving Ranma a salute and a whispered, "Godspeed, Ranma," Goku teleleported away.

"_**So Your Friend Escaped. Well, No Matter, I Will Catch Up With Him Once I Am Finished With You, And I Shall Rend The Flesh From His Bones While I Listen To The Music Of His Tortured Screams,"**_ the demon hissed.

"You'll have to go through me first, bastard," Ranma retorted with a snarl, and fed up with the rather stereotypical ramblings of the demon he brought out his aura with a mighty yell, his eyes narrowing at the creature. "It's your turn, ugly."

**'Ranma! This is King Kai speaking from the afterlife! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT get h-´**

_**"Tut Tut, We Won't Have Any Of That,"**_ the demon exclaimed, causing Ranma to arch a brow, his surprise growing when he saw and felt some kind of shield or barrier going up that seemed to cover the whole planet as far as he could tell, effectively cutting off communications.

The demon wasted no time and body-flickered forward at astonishing speed while Ranma still puzzled over King Kai's incomplete message, and due to this distraction as well as the creature's speed it managed to rake its right claw over Ranma's exposed left upper arm, leaving five deep, bleeding gashes.

Ranma's right fist involuntarily lashed out in an uppercut but the demon rolled his head with the punch, yet it was blasted several hundred metres backwards through the air nonetheless until its involuntary flight was halted by one of the huge trees growing around here. The creature dug its clawed feet into the bark and began to laugh menacingly. _**"Soon You Will Succumb To My Poison, Mortal Fool. And Then I Will Feast On Your Cadaver Before I Will Destroy All You Cherish."**_

**'Shit! King Kai meant not to get hit by anything from the fucker,'** Ranma thought and tried to ignore the cold and prickling feeling spreading from the wounds. Then he did what he had been taught, biting down hard on the wounds and starting to suck, repeatedly spitting out foul tasting blood.

The demon chuckled amusedly from its position and grinned meanly. _**"Futile And Wasted Effort, Fleshbag. You Are Already Dead, You Just Have Not Noticed Yet."**_

Ranma looked up with murder in his eyes and spat out more blood, having come to the conclusion from the prickling feeling spreading that things looked bleak. Having come to the decision to go down fighting in that same split-second he engaged the demon without further ado, and in his already weakened state he had to react fast when the demon jumped forward at blinding speed and blew that same-self continuous stream of fire at him from its maw with which it had attacked Majin Buu.

Having evaded the attack Ranma closed in with his right fist outstretched, but the demon squatted down and pushed itself into the air courtesy of its strong leg muscles. It unfurled dark red leathery wings that kept it in the air and yelled, and a ring of fire emanated from its body.

Ranma, surprised at the demons ability of flight almost reacted a second too late and was almost caught by the wall of fire, but managed to body-flicker to a position two-hundred metres away.

Snarling in primal rage Ranma shot forward at the surprised demon with speed never seen before, his desperation fuelling his flight. He was in the creature's face before the demon could blink, and a vicious exchange of blows followed during which the Saotome steadily gained the upper hand. A particularly vicious kick sent the self-proclaimed king of hell crashing through several of the greenish-brown trees, and the creature wiped blood from its maw as it got up.

"That was... just for... warm-up. I'll enjoy ripping... your overgrown... head from your... shoulders," Ranma hissed and flexed the fingers of his right hand, ignoring the fact that his left arm was turning blacker and blacker and had become next to useless, "and... then I'll play... football with it!"

Mocking laughter was his answer, and the demon puzzled Ranma by spreading his arms wide. _**"Brave Words, Nothing More. Even If You Survive By One Of Those Ridiculous Miracles, You Have Already Lost. Your Friend Couldn't Have Done Me A Bigger Favour, Apeling,"**_ he rumbled, _**"This Is Haven, A Magical Planet We Have Been To Before, And The Mana That Exists Here Allows Me To Open Portals To My Plane And So Much More. **_

"_**But You Are A Thorn In My Side. You Are Too Strong To Defeat In Direct Combat As I Am Now And I Am Not Certain That My Poison Will Kill You, So Let Us Find Out How You Like One Of My Powers.**_

_**"Poison Of My Veins Coursing Within The Lifeblood Of The Mortal Resisting Me, Be The Beacon That Delivers The Mortal Fool To My Domain. Begone, Begone, Begone!"**_ the arch-demon chanted. _**"My Minions Will Be Your End, And Soon You Shall Be Added To My Gallery. I Shall Torture Your Immortal Soul For All Eternity Once I Return To Hell! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"**_

Mere moments after the words had been uttered a blood red light sprang up around a surprised Ranma followed by echoing demonic laughter, and in an anticlimactic flash of bright red light the surprised Saiyan disappeared from one moment to the next.

-.-

Ranma groaned softly and pushed himself to his elbows, cursing the pounding headache that throbbed in his temples with every beat of his heart. The last he remembered was that fucker of a demon chanting something, and then, nothing. Cussing under his breath he assessed his surroundings, his eyes almost bugging out of his head at what his eyes and other senses perceived.

First off, it was unbearably hot, and a thin sheen of sweat was already forming on Ranma's forehead. He was in some kind of cave with red glowing walls with no immediate exit in sight. A few torches affixed to the wall behind him granted not more than measly illumination and shadows seemed to move in the corners adjacent to him, and that in conjunction with the strange, unidentifiable noises he could hear gave the unknown place a truly eerie atmosphere.

Everything surrounding him was glowing a pulsing, dark red; the ground he was lying on on some kind of pentagram, the walls and the far-away ceiling of whatever cave or whatever else he had been sent to. **'Sent?'** Ranma thought as he got to his feet, **'Yeah, it makes sense, that fuckin' demon must've **_**sent**_** me here, wherever 'here' is. But what the fuck's going on here, and where **_**is**_** here? Is this really... Hell?'**

Ranma shook his head and made the decision to concentrate on his immediate problems rather than to engage in speculations. Grunting in pain he then pressed several pressure points and thanked the Kami that Bulma, a friendly expert on pressure points and he had compiled a map of pressure points on his Saiyan body. Memorising them had been a pain in the ass as the new 'map' had been radically different from the 'map' he'd been used to, but his efforts seemed to pay off now.

"Just hope... the 'map'... hasn't been altered too... much by this... new form," he muttered with a hiss and began to poke here and there all over his body with trembling hands.

A few minutes later he sighed in relief and felt his spirits returning. The poison's spread had been stopped, and Ranma could feel his body adapting and fighting its effects. He was just about to initiate more countermeasures when he heard loud thumping noises in the distance. "Fuck. Whatever's... coming seems to... be huge. I better... hurry up."

Reaching into storage space Ranma retrieved an emergency med-kit, and fumbling a bit with the locks he managed to open it. A grin appeared on his face when his search procured the medicine Bulma had specifically designed for him, and Ranma popped the pill in his mouth after retrieving a bottle of water from storage space.

Ranma gulped down the water and the bad-tasting pill, shuddered softly and guzzled down more water for good measure. After wiping his mouth he stored med-kit and bottle and lowered his gaze to take a look at his left arm. "Damn, that... fucker sure did a... number on... me," he growled with barred teeth, "Only hope the pressure... points and the med will... be enough to get me... back up to speed fast."

**"Let's find out what the boss sent us, G'Rarg,"** a thunderous voice exclaimed from somewhere, loud thumps accompanying the words.

A massive snort could be heard. **"Hope it lasts longer than the last toy boss left in our tender loving care, G'Rurg,"** another demonic voice boomed, and both demons, for that was what Ranma realised they were, began to laugh.

Ranma tensed and looked down at himself to assess his battle-readiness as the thumping noises drew nearer. A quick glance told him that the blackness on his left arm was receding, which was more than a relief. Scowling he nonetheless cursed the potency of the poison that still left his left arm hurting like a bitch and barely functioning for all intents and purposes.

Gritting his teeth Ranma unsheathed Nasumi and mentally prepared for battle. **'Whatever demons are coming for me, gotta take 'em out hard and fast. Can't believe how fucking weak I am at the moment!'**

Ranma gripped the handle of his sword tighter as the far wall suddenly disappeared like it had never existed, and the thumping sounds drew ever nearer. The human-turned-Saiyan's body tensed like a tightly wound coil, ready to spring into action at any moment, but the sight presented to him gave him a minute's pause.

The demons that had entered the room he'd arrived at were truly massive, standing at about ten to eleven metres, and they were as ugly as the stereotypes suggested. Their pitch-black bodies rippled with muscles that bulged whenever one of the four hands gripped the sturdy looking clubs each was carrying tighter, and their malevolent grins revealed row upon row of sharp, pointy teeth. Large, leathery wings extended from their backs, and the aura of malevolence and pure evil surrounding the two suggested they enjoyed their 'jobs' of inflicting torture and pain.

**"Look, G'Rurg! A puny human for us to play with!"** the taller of the two exclaimed, his red eyes gleaming malevolently.

**"Yes, G'Rarg! There's fun to be had!"** G'Rurg agreed, hefting the club in his top-most right hand and smacking it into the palm of his upper left hand.

"Che, fools, you... won't get your 'fun'. 'cause Ranma Saotome ain't... no fun!" Ranma exclaimed, and due to the fact that his efforts at battling the poison were proving more effective than thought as was evidenced by the fact that he was feeling much better he felt it safe to pour every ounce of energy he had into his speed, and he flashed out of existence so quickly that he left an afterimage.

Nasumi poised to strike he appeared behind the demon that had been identified as G'Rarg, and before the gargantuan hell fiend could react the beheading stroke had already severed the boulder-sized head from his shoulders. Ranma watched the head fall to the ground and hit the floor with a wet sound before rolling away, and he made the mistake of not taking his eyes off the shuddering headless body that slowly collapsed to the ground.

A bellowing roar resounded in his ears and his senses tried to warn him, prompting Ranma to react on instinct, twisting his body out of the way. His quick reaction saved his life as the club that was as large as a small tree hit his ribs instead of his head. The glancing blow hit Ranma like a club would a golf ball and he hit a wall fifty metres away with tremendous force, and just his armour prevented worse injuries.

The wind was knocked out of him and he grimaced in pain upon being made aware by his body that several ribs had been cracked as he bounced off the wall, landing on his feet in a decidedly wobbly way. Ranma grit his teeth and fuelled the anger that he was feeling at himself, his eyes narrowing to slits.

**"Puny mortal, you killed my brother! Die!!!"** the giant demon bellowed and brought all of his clubs to bear, swinging them as hard as he could.

Ranma body-flickered out of the way, but in his weakened state he was just not quick enough. The lower left-most club connected with his right shoulder, wrenching it from its socket with a muffled, wet pop. Ranma only grunted in pain and clutched at his shoulder as soon he reappeared twenty metres behind the demon, but despite the pain he was feeling he immediately fired a left-handed Masenko at the monstrosity.

The demon only grinned malevolently and brought up his clubs in a double cross-block, the glowing red light emanating from the boulder-sized holes the giant had clobbered into the wall illuminating his sharp white teeth. The Masenko exploded in a shockwave of power and light upon impact, obscuring the gargantuan demon from sight, and when the smoke cleared Ranma's eyes narrowed in anger.

**"Too weak, mortal! I am G'Rurg of Clan Alta'Feur, one of the strongest in all of Hell! You can't beat me!"** G'Rurg shouted and beat his overly muscled chest with the club in his upper right hand.

"Too weak, eh?" Ranma snorted and wrenched his shoulder back into its socket with a grunt, restoring full mobility, "We'll have to do something... about that then," he snarled, and without wasting a second he brought out all of his power with a primal yell.

Still powering up he rushed forward, the blood rushing in his ears, and he could feel the last effects of the poison lessen as the combination of his power, the antibiotics and the pressure points flushed the remnants out of his body.

A savage yell escaped Ranma as his sword flashed out at blinding speed, but the clubs of the onrushing demon met Nasumi head on, blocking her. Two of the four clubs immediately came for Ranma's face from both sides and the Saiyan had to take immediate evasive action to prevent becoming a bloody smear.

Reappearing ten metres away from the grunting demon Ranma gnashed his teeth hard, anger rising up in him. He gripped the handle of Nasumi tighter and began to funnel ki into the blade, and when the demon lumbered forward, shouting, **"Die, puny mortal!"** while swinging his clubs he funnelled even more super-charged ki into his sword and jumped high into the air. Using his ability to fly Ranma quickly closed in from on high, his descending blade cutting through all four of the clubs at the handle like a knife through hot butter.

The demon looked disbelieving at the remains of his clubs and then at the mortal that had reappeared a few metres away but still within striking distance, and G'Rurg hesitated not a second. His balled right upper fist lashed out at Ranma with the speed of a freight train, and a mean grin spread on his face as he imagined how the mortal's head would explode like a ripe melon.

Imagine his surprise when Ranma switched Nasumi to his left hand and held out the palm of his other hand. And G'Rurg's surprise only continued to grow when his mighty fist was caught effortlessly, and when he was lifted into the air like he weighed nothing he felt like being in a bad dream.

"Time to pay the piper, bitch, 'cause Ranma Saotome's back," Ranma said in just above a whisper, and before the stupefied demon could react he was swung around like a hammer, eating rock sandwiches.

Ranma whereas grinned viciously. When this asshole of a Hell king had sent him to his domain he should've taken into account that he, Ranma, would wreck havoc on his underlings as a 'return present'. And if the king of hell thought his underlings were expendable, who was he to disappoint?

His eyes narrowing Ranma slowed the downward swing and threw the severely dazed demon to the ground, and his heavily booted right foot lashed out, applying crushing force to the giant demon's throat. The demon, even though in severe pain, glared hatefully at him, a glare that Ranma returned full force. "Your ugly fucker of a boss shoulda known what he'd unleash when he sent me to this wretched place," the Saotome hissed and increased the pressure on the demon's throat until the creature turned an even darker shade of black due to lack of oxygen, "Endgame for ya."

The hateful red eyes still glared at him although the glimmer in them was dulling, and snorting contemptuously Ranma formed one of his yellow-green energy blasts and flung it at the creature's head. The resulting explosion obscured everything from sight, and a shockwave of power, light and sound swept through what Ranma had dubbed the 'holding area'. A holding area that was being demolished quite thoroughly if the fact that the wall he'd been facing disintegrated more and more was any indication.

When the dust and debris had settled only the stump of a neck indicated that the demon had ever had a head. Ranma dusted himself off and snorted. "Who's the weak one now, huh?"

The tall Saiyan snorted again and walked toward the orange-red glow that could be perceived through the large hole in the wall and tossed a last ki-blast over his shoulder that eradicated the demon's body completely, but Ranma grit his teeth as soon as he reached the edge of the wrecked room. His eyes roamed over a landscape that consisted of jagged black mountains, and the immediate area, or rather as far as the eye could see, was filled with vats of steaming, bubbling lava. The air held a foul, pungent stench to it, and hadn't he survived some of the food he'd been forced to live on during the training trip he'd have had to suppress the urge to retch.

The air was filled with moans and screams of what he assumed were the damned, and the yellow-orange sky was filled with winged demons.

"Fuckin' shit. That asshole really sent me to hell!"

-.-

Ranma ground his teeth so hard that he could have easily crushed diamond. His eyes were hard, but he couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up from inside of him. "And here I thought that if a Saotome were to go to hell it'd be pops," he murmured with a rueful shake of the head, "How do I get myself into these situations? Fuck, this is one of the days I feel like the universe's spittoon."

A quick assessment of his situation produced nothing positive aside from the fact that he'd have more fights coming up than ever before, for it was crystal clear that he'd have to fight his way through hells' forces to confront the king of hell on the unknown planet. But for some reason - the most likely explanation being that he, as a Saiyan, loved to do battle - the thought of having to fight his way out of hell appealed to him.

A slow vicious grin spread on his face and Ranma floated upward, his ki enshrouding him like a blanket of pure power. The winged demons descended upon him almost immediately, and Ranma gripped Nasumi's handle tighter. The challenge had been understood and accepted, and when the first yellow-skinned demon that resembled a pterodactyl came in with claws outstretched, an angry screech escaping its throat, Ranma disappeared in a burst of speed.

Just the sight of a blade slashing at inhuman speeds could be seen and then the first pterodactyl-like demon plummeted to the ground, all six parts of it. Ranma didn't pause in the slightest and weaved in and out in a continued and unrelenting assault, sowing death and destruction amongst the winged demons until the sky was clear for kilometres in every direction.

Not even breathing hard he touched down on a large rock outcropping amidst a sea of molten lava, a scowl marring his face. "Asking 'em birdbrains for directions woulda been a waste of time. Stupid screechi-"

Ranma's rant was interrupted by a loud roar, and he whirled around just in time to see some kind of lava monster, at least eight metres in height, throwing what appeared to be lava blasts at him. The Saiyan flickered out of existence and upward, only to be forced to take additional evasive action as more and more lava monsters joined the fray.

Hissing in anger Ranma disappeared upward in a burst of speed and reappeared at what he assumed was well out of range of the creatures, and yelling angrily he rained ki-blast after ki-blast down on the lava lakes. Towering fountains of lava were kicked up into the air and Ranma swerved to and fro to avoid being hit while still chucking more ki-blasts until he felt the 'not quite there' presences fade into nothingness.

"I may not be able to reliably sense you fuckers yet, but I'm getting there," the floating Ranma grunted, blowing imaginary smoke from his right index finger, "And that did ya losers in. And good riddance.

"Che, it ain't got me any further, but dang, blowing off steam felt good."

The slight grin playing on his face disappeared and gave way to a frown. "I'll follow that meandering path that seems to be leading upwards," he then muttered, having come to a decision, "And as soon as I'll find intelligent demons I'll keep one alive for questioning."

His course of action decided Ranma flew forward, along the path he'd discovered. The only ones that tried to hinder his progress from here on out were groups of sword-wielding burning skeletons and a few of the winged demons, but due to them being remarkably weak in comparison to G'Rarg and G'Rurg these creatures didn't even pose a challenge and were disposed of quickly.

Only when he came to a large lava-lake with copious blackened shores at which's eastern end huge blood-red double-doors could be seen the burning skeletons and ghouls faded away in what appeared to be humility, and the reason for this became readily apparent when a huge fountain of lava suddenly exploded upward.

A gigantic black head, at least six metres wide, with yellow fissures running over it rose out of the lava pit, orange-red eyes the size of monster truck tires glaring balefully at Ranma as the creature gained in height. The creature's body followed, its corpus as thick as a skyscraper sharing the same characteristics as the head, and when the demon's ascent stopped at roughly sixty metres Ranma noted that he wasn't that far of the mark with his comparison. The demon was the size of a small skyscraper.

**"So you are the mortal master has sent us to play with,"** the demon said in a deep, rumbling voice that echoed over the landscape. **"It is evident that you escaped G'Rarg and G'Rurg, but those two aren't the fastest or cleverest anyway. I however will be your end."**

Ranma's eyes that had widened in surprise at seeing a demon this size narrowed. "Play, huh? Let's play, ugly. Can't say if you'll like the game, though," he ground out, conveniently forgetting to mention that he'd killed the demonic duo and brought out his power.

**"Master wants you dead and Master's wish is my command,"** the lava demon retorted and the fissures began to glow a darker yellow. **"Die, mortal!"**

The battle began without further ado, the demon throwing blast after blast of searing hot lava at Ranma while moving toward the Saiyan at alarming speed. Ranma was forced to take evasive action and ducked out of instinct when suddenly a long tail cleaved the spot where he'd been moments ago, his eyes narrowing. **'He didn't have a tail from the start. Hmm, seems he can form additional appendages on his body at will. Oh well, the more fun for me to slice 'em off.'**

Ranma rushed forward and appeared behind the monster in a burst of speed, and Nasumi flashed through the air so fast she was little more than a silver blur. The monster howled as its severed tail hit the lava below with a splash and whirled around, an additional eight arms appearing on each side of its body.

Lava was immediately flung at Ranma at high speeds, and the Saiyan warrior put Bulma's creation to the test as he used Nasumi to parry the attacks in a whirlwind of dancing Bulmatium and skilful evasive manoeuvres. Ranma then returned the favour with a barrage of high-energy rapid ki-blasts, but the damage done was almost instantly repaired.

This stalemate of the giant lava demon forming ever new appendages and attacking Ranma with lava-based attacks and the Saotome deflecting or evading them and retaliating with energy attacks continued for an untold amount of time with neither gaining an advantage until the Legendary Super Saiyan forced himself to analyse the situation despite his instincts screaming at him to end the demon regardless of the method.

**'This lava lake must be the source of his power,'** Ranma thought to himself as he deflected yet another volley of lava blasts, **'To win I have to separate him from his power source, and I think I know how.'**

Absently cleaving off a claw that'd come too close for comfort Ranma firmed his expression and let lose a barrage of energy blasts that hit the giant demon in the torso. The power behind the attacks forcing the monster to backpedal, bringing it closer to the northern shore which was the area Ranma had deemed most satisfying for his plan as it primarily consisted of a plane, blackened and dead landscape.

Letting lose a fresh barrage of energy blasts Ranma forced the demon further backward and incidentally away from him, and grunting in exertion he attempted something he'd only ever theorised about. An invisible platform of ki formed directly above lava level, sixty by sixty metres and twenty centimetres thick, and the profusely sweating Ranma gave it the shape he wanted it to have and pushed the ki-construct forward with a snarl.

The sharpened edges of the platform shot forward at blinding speed and cut off the monster's legs, causing the surprised giant to topple over backwards with a pained roar. Before the monstrosity could react in any way Ranma pushed the platform inland as far as he could and let it dissipate as soon as he was satisfied with his handiwork. Panting hard Ranma allowed a dark grin to spread on his face, and righting himself up he floated forward.

**"A futile move, mortal,"** the demon rumbled as his feet reformed, **"You shall die regardless of your little triumph, for your energy is waning."**

The grin never left his face as Ranma reached into his storage space with his left hand, his palm opening to reveal a Senzu bean. **'Good that I stocked up full before coming to the tourney,'** he thought to himself and popped the bean into his mouth. A rush of energy filled him as his shoulder and ribs fixed themselves up along with flushing the remnants of poison out of his body, and yelling loudly Ranma's ki-flame exploded around his body brighter than ever.

"You were saying?" Ranma retorted with a shit-eating grin as he cracked his neck.

Not wasting a second Ranma capitalised on the surprised disbelief of the creature and let lose a volley of energy attacks. Like before they drove the behemoth backward, but unlike before the deep craters they'd ripped into the monster's stony hide didn't repair themselves. Ranma had tasted blood and attacked like a hungry wolf, his sword strikes and energy blasts driving the creature back more and more, further and further away from its lake.

Ranma, mindful of the other lava lakes that were nearby upped the intensity of his attacks, and using his - seemingly increased - speed and strength he cut into the demon mercilessly. He soon noticed that his attacks and him tearing more and more chunks out of the demon's body began to wear the beast down, and when the demon bellowed and stomped forward in what could only be called a desperate attempt at reaching his safe haven Ranma let lose another barrage of ki-blasts as a distraction and used his speed to appear behind the demon.

Channelling as much ki as he dared into his blade he let Nasumi fly, his momentum carrying him all the way through the demon's thick neck. A deep rumbling cry escaped the lava monster and then the head slid from the demon's neck, almost in slow motion.

Ranma, mindful of the regenerative abilities the lava giant had shown put sufficient distance between himself and the spasming demon, primed an Onyx Wave and let the huge obsidian wave of energy - that was much larger in his Legendary form - fly. Just before the huge wave of super dense energy could hit though the demon's body began to crumble from the neck down, the remnants of the creature's body crashing to the ground and crumbling to dust that was disintegrated into its component atoms by Ranma's energy wave.

A pleased sound came over Ranma's lips and the young Saiyan sheathed Nasumi. "Well, that was anticlimactic. But it's true, ne, the taller they are the harder they fall," he mused and grinned all of a sudden and couldn't help but to mutter, "Another one bites the dust. And another one gone and another one gone. Another one bites the dust, eh. Hey, I'm gonna get you too."

Shaking his head in amusement Ranma made his way to the huge double doors he'd seen earlier.

-.-

Getting to the huge doors had been surprisingly easy seeing as the area had been devoid of hell fiends, but when the gates came into his line of sight a grim expression spread on his face. Ranma's senses were apparently getting more and more attuned to this plane seeing as he had almost easily sensed a presence from about two kilometres away.

Not even interrupting his flight Ranma unsheathed Nasumi and readied a ki-blast in his left hand, but the fact that the figure didn't make a move to attack him was as mysterious as it was unexpected. Puzzled by this strange behaviour Ranma let the energy attack dissipate, confident that he'd be able to take whatever this robed being could throw at him.

Ranma touched down ten metres away from the lone figure, Nasumi held firmly in his right hand. He was ready for anything and tightened his grip on his sword when the figure reached up to his cowl, but when the cowl was pushed back a sharp intake of breath conveyed Ranma's surprise. The tall, spiky-haired muscular man in front of him was unmistakably a Saiyan.

"Greetings, kinsman, I am Papurika," the man said and thumped his right fist on his chest as he looked up at Ranma, "I saw your fight against F'Rstn. Not bad. Not bad at all. In fact, some of what you showed in that fight begs the question of what you are. There hasn't been a Saiyan as powerful as you in, well, ever."

"Ranma. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan," Ranma retorted simply and sheathed Nasumi.

Papurika's eyes widened. "So the legend is true," he whispered in something akin to awe, and a broad grin spread on his face, "This is good news. But how did you end up here, and alive for that matter? 'cause for the death of me, I don't see one of those on you," he remarked and pointed to the flaming halo over his head.

Ranma allowed his posture to relax a little. "I was in a fight with the king of hell on some unknown planet," he said with a scowl on his face, "Fucker managed to poison me, I beat his face in anyway and then he chanted something strange. Next thing I know I came to in some kinda holding area in this dang hot place I found out to be Hell, and before I knew it I had to fight two uglies called G'Rarg and G'Rurg.

"Made short work of them, killed a lot of these winged dinosaur-like demons next and ended up fighting that lava-monster you called F'Rstn. And now I'm looking for a way out of this place and back to where I came from."

"That's quite the track record there, Ranma. Mighty impressive," Papurika said with an impressed expression, "If you're wondering why no one is attacking you any longer, you beat F'Rstn. And he was boss around here."

"Good to know. Beat the boss and you get a get out of attacks free card," Ranma mused with a nod, "Now, how'd you end up here playing guard?"

"I had the misfortune of being killed over 4,000 years ago, and being as us Saiyans are I ended up here in hell. I heard some kind of sissy hell was formed after the king of hell disappeared and that torture was less common place there, but here they tried everything to break me," Papurika said with a far-away look in his eyes that spoke of the horrors he'd survived, "I never gave in. In the end I ended up down here in the King's Poisoned Victims Gallery, and F'Rstn made me the guard of the gate. Probably to make me go crazy from boredom."

"Guard, huh? Does that mean I gotta fight you too?" Ranma asked, a steely glint entering his eyes.

"No. You killed F'Rstn, and for the first time in eons I'll be doing my job again. Opening the gate to the next level of hell, that is," Papurika explained with a satisfied grin, "You have no idea how much F'Rstn's demise pleases me. He was a hotheaded asshole."

"Next level, huh?"

"Yes, but make no mistake, things could get a lot harder for you from here on out. G'Rarg, G'Rurg and F'Rstn were the only truly strong demons around here, and between the three of them they managed to kill almost every warrior the king of hell ever sent here. The rest of the demons are weak, 'cause there was never a need to bolster the ranks. But who is to say that the demons in the next level aren't stronger?" Papurika mused, and shrugged, "But then again, a Saiyan has never shied away from a challenge."

"My thoughts exactly, Papurika," Ranma nodded approvingly, "I'll mow down everyone and everything to get my hands on that cowardly bastard of a hell king if I have to."

"Good. But before you do that tell me how our race has fared," Papurika requested, sitting down on the blackened ground.

"I will. But first of all let me grab a bite to eat," Ranma retorted.

Papurika nodded, and a small grin spread on Ranma's face as he silently thanked his father for the training trip that had, amongst things, drilled into him the need to be as well prepared for anything as possible. He had quarrelled with Bulma for almost an hour before the genius scientist had given in and outfitted his armour with more storage space than she'd initially planned, but his argument that he as a Z-Fighter had a high probability of having to go on away missions on foreign planets had convinced her.

And his argument that he was used to having his full equipment with him had been pretty compelling as well. In the end Bulma had encapsulated supplies and food for several months as well as his usual equipment, and it paid off now. He'd need all the supplies and advantages he could get in the hostile environment that was hell.

Allowing a small smile to show on his lips Ranma retrieved a protein bar and a water flask from storage space, feat that seemed to surprise Papurika if the raised brows were any indication and sunk down onto the blackened ground as well. Taking a bite of the tasteless edible he chewed repeatedly and gulped down the tasteless but filling bar. "Well, you see, everything went to hell, no phun intended, when..."

-.-

Ranma had said his good bye's to Papurika as soon as their story-swapping had come to an end, and he had promised that he'd remember the fellow Saiyan warrior. He had been more than just a bit puzzled by the strange black gem the fellow Saiyan had given him, and the instructions Papurika had given had been even more puzzling. Papurika had just smiled and said that he'd understand when the time was right, and he'd just shrugged and accepted it. Looking back and nodding at Papurika one last time Ranma stepped through the huge red glowing portal that was at least 70 to 30 metres, in other words big enough to let even a demon the size of F'Rstn through. The transport had a sensation to it that was not dissimilar to walking through hot water and was over in the blink of an eye.

The young Saiyan gripped Nasumi's handle tighter and rotated his head in search for assailants, noting that the landscape consisted of jagged black mountains rising from blackened earth still. The demons didn't disappoint, and a veritable swarm of stark-white spider-like creatures about the size of a Labrador, gaping maws filled with sharp-looking teeth descended upon him. Ranma made a snap-decision and took to the air due to the speed the spider-demons displayed and rained down death in form of energy blasts, but some of the surviving demons crouched low and jumped.

Ranma wasn't too surprised when the creatures gained enough altitude to reach his position, but it was testament to the demons' obviously limited intellects that they hadn't taken into consideration that he'd just ascend further. Eyes narrowed Ranma began to pick off targets feeling not unlike shooting fish in a barrel, but he'd have felt at least a bit sorry for the fish.

His eyes narrowed further when those demons that had fallen were almost instantly replaced with reinforcements, and Ranma grunted in displeasure when the demons began to spit some kind of whitish-purple blasts at him from their mouths. He absently dodged and weaved through the crossfire as his mind tracked back to where the reinforcements had come from, finally ending up in front of the entrance to a large cavern. Well aware that the spiders were hot on his heels Ranma made no move to explore the cavern and just chucked a barrage of ten high-powered energy-blasts through the opening, and wary of the strength of the explosions that were soon to follow he sped to a position high up in the orange-red sky.

Three heart-beats later the blasts detonated with tremendous force and a huge fountain of dust and debris was kicked up as the cavern literally exploded upward. The shockwave carried with it sharp rocks and debris that rushed through the pursuing spiders like a lethal tsunami, severely wounding or outright killing many. Floating high above Ranma didn't waste a moment and chucked a volley of energy attacks downwards and blanketed the area where more and more spiders moved up with a rain of death, until he was suddenly forced to take evasive action when two giant whitish-purple blasts rocketed out of the dust cloud.

An angry screeching cry could be heard and the ground trembled as something moved within the cloud of dust, and all of a sudden two white hairy legs came out of nowhere at blinding speed. Ranma, surprised by the quickness of the attack reacted a second too late to evade the blow fully and instead of being hit by the long claw the creature's leg ended in the furry leg batted him away like a baseball.

The blow didn't really hurt, but a growl of annoyance at his own stupidity escaped Ranma when he felt himself crash through solid rock. When his impromptu flight had come to an end he could feel the energies of the portal in his back, and spider-demons were closing in on him. Snarling in anger at being tied down with these annoying pests Ranma used his rage to fuel his powers, and with a roar that seemed to shake the immediate area a gigantic shockwave of black energy exploded from the Saotome's position, obliterating anything in its path.

The mountain he had been blown through had been torn asunder by his display of power, and standing surrounded by his yellow-green ki-flame Ranma caught his first glimpse on the root of the spider attacks. Standing on eight legs at a height of about thirty metres the spider demon was a gargantuan example of the Labrador-sized spiders he had fought and just as ugly. What really grossed out Ranma was the sack-like thing at the creature's anus, and with every rhythmical pulse of the organ a spider demon was spat out.

"Great. A fuckin' spider birthing battery," Ranma muttered with a shake of the head and body-flickered to even out of the giant spider's reach, "But I've yet to see a solution that can't be solved with more firepower. Onyx wave, hah!"

The wave of verdant destructive ki sped toward the ground and hit the spider demon's position with tremendous force, but just before it impacted Ranma saw the gargantuan demon body-flicker out of the way and to directly behind him. Shortly before the front claws could make minced meat out of Ranma the Saiyan body-flickered to directly behind the creature's head, and having unsheathed Nasumi during his speedy flight the sword was already poised to strike. Nasumi came down, and with a spurt of black blood the spider's head parted ways with its body. "Too slow, ugly bitch," he hissed, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

Ranma then grunted in annoyance upon seeing the small spider demons falling into some kind of frenzy, and gritting his teeth while gripping Nasumi's handle tighter he sped forward, using his superior speed and reaction time to pick off demon after demon until none were left.

When all was said and done Ranma returned to where he'd slain the gargantuan spider demon, and he was surprised to see that there was still a glimmer of life in the eight black eyes that stared at him hatefully. **"If you think that... this little triumph... means anything you... are mistaken... fleshbag. There are others... much stronger than me. You... will fall,"** the demon rasped scornfully in a vaguely female voice.

Ranma just glared back. "Ain't gonna happen, spider bitch. In fact, I'm certain you will ensure that I'll be that much deadlier with the way your blood melts the ground," he said with a smug grin in his voice and walked over to the headless body, ignoring the indignant and incoherent yelling of the demon.

He stopped an arm's length away from the decapitated body and held out Nasumi, remembering that the material Bulma had used was an experimental alloy that was just about indestructible and had, according to the genius scientist, supposedly the ability to absorb the properties of one – and only one – substance it was exposed to.

Ranma hoped inwardly that Bulma had been on spot and that it would work as the spider demon's corrosive acidic poison seemed to be pretty strong. But when the poison failed to melt the sword and Nasumi briefly glowed golden Ranma knew that it had to have worked. "Sweet. Bulma's a real genius," he muttered with a satisfied grin and walked to in front of the spider demon's head, "That worked better than expected, wouldn't you say?" he mused fake-contemplatively and swung Nasumi downward, creating a crevice that began to bubble, "I'd say that's a yes.

"Now give my regards to your maker and tell him to aim for making something a little less ugly next time," he said coldly to the glaring and cursing head and let lose an Onyx Wave, obliterating the gigantic spider in its entirety.

The tall Saiyan then blew imaginary smoke from his right index finger and carefully sheathed Nasumi in favour of taking to the skies.

-.-

Ranma shook his head as he surveyed the landscapes the fourth ring of hell had to offer, hovering a few hundred metres above ground, silently thinking to himself that whoever had thought up this landscape had had pretty limited imagination. According to Papurika there were nine levels of hell with the holding area being the fifth, and this fourth level of hell hardly differed from the fifth he had left behind not twenty minutes ago, all jagged, black mountains, a dreary sky and an almost unbearable hotness that permeated the stale and sulphuric air.

The only difference to the last level of hell he'd been able to tell as of yet was the absence of lava pits and those pterodactyl-like demons, but Papurika's words that there were most likely much stronger demons out there rang in his ears.

Ranma oofed loudly when a heavy body collided with him out of nowhere, and he almost didn't see the clawed appendage that managed to scratch his left upper arm. Snarling angrily he kicked both feet out only to have the demon evade his counter, and due to the creature's evasive manoeuvre he got his first good look at the hell spawn. The body was darkly furred, massively muscled and seemed to be that of a goat, the head was that of a lion and the long, muscular tail wouldn't have been out of place on a dragon.

Dark, sinister chuckling emanated from the Chimera-like creature as its massive red wings held it steady. **"You have lost this fight before it even began, little fleshling,"** the demon crowed, rows of sharp black teeth showing, **"I will enjoy gnawing the flesh from your bones once you succumb to my poison."**

Ranma chuckled, took a deep breath and erupted in full-blown mocking laughter. "This little nick and your super-strong poison shall do me in? Fool! I have survived your king's poison, the strongest poison there is from what I've heard!" he exclaimed, visibly shocking his assailant, "Too bad for ya that my body seems to adapt to anything thanks to my power, and you know what, I don't even feel your poison! Aww, too bad for you but I seem to be developing an immunity to poisons lately! Really, my bad. Now die!" he yelled and body-flickered forward, delivering a crushing uppercut to the creature's chin.

The Chimera tumbled through the air but managed to right its uncontrolled flight quicker than expected, and the demon managed to block the axe-kick Ranma had aimed for its ribcage. It lashed out with its clawed left arm in a lightning-quick counter, but Ranma had had his guard up and caught the claw in his right hand. The demon's right fist lashed out to punch Ranma's face in, but the Saotome caught the fist as well. Snarling in rage the Chimera barred its teeth and pushed with all its might, but Ranma matched the demon easily and began to apply more power of his own, pushing back the demon with growing ease. With a mighty heave and a roar Ranma raised his arms and let go of the demon's hands, throwing it backwards.

**"What are you? No mortal is this strong!"** the demon muttered more to himself.

Ranma had seen the brief flicker of fear in the Chimera's black eyes. "I am your death," he replied coldly and body-flickered forward, drawing Nasumi in a fluid motion. A deadly serious expression appeared on his face and Ranma rocketed forward at full tilt, Nasumi bearing down on the Chimera.

The demon blocked the blow with its clawed paws and a sneer that was probably meant to look superior on its leonic face, but it started in surprise when Ranma failed to push through with his monstrous strength, the reason for this becoming apparent when the demon's nails began to sizzle.

Ranma grinned meanly at seeing further proof that his enhanced weapon worked as he'd hoped it would and instantly capitalised on the demon's surprise, his right foot lashing out in probably the hardest kick he'd ever laid into another being. Ranma grunted in satisfaction when he felt several ribs break under his foot, and when the Chimera doubled over in pain his free left hand lashed out, the balled fist hitting the demon's right temple with unparalleled force and the speed of a racing car.

A bellowing pained roar escaped the Chimera when its skull fractured from the blow, and black blood began to ooze from its mouth and ears. The demon lashed out wildly with its claws in repeated attempts to gut Ranma, but the Saiyan always remained one or more steps ahead of the Chimera, and when the creature over-extended during another attempt to skewer him he ducked under its incoming claw and delivered a flying crescent kick to the other side of the beast's ribcage.

Again Ranma was rewarded with the satisfying sound of several ribs breaking, and not hesitating a second the Saiyan warrior lopped off the head of the doubled over demon. "That's whatcha get for biting off more than you can chew, basterd," he bit out, watching the headless body fall toward the ground.

Not taking his eyes off the falling corpse Ranma launched a massive Onyx Wave that obliterated the remains before they could even hit the ground. Sheathing Nasumi and muttering a "Well done," meant for the blade Ranma remained afloat, ready for anything.

-.-

No immediate attack had occurred and Ranma had used the opportunity to beef up some, guzzling down some water and wolfing down a protein bar. It was when he was just wolfing down a second protein bar that the wall of natural black rock he had been leaning against exploded outward, and Ranma, having reappeared ten metres away due to having sensed the impending attack scowled and gulped down the rest of the bar.

"How rude, interrupting my meagre lunch," Ranma said with a fake-sigh and surveyed his attacker.

The demon had the upper body of a grossly over-muscled human with the lower half and the head being that of a bull. A metallic ring of about twenty centimetres in diameter pierced the three metre tall demon's snout, and his tail that was obviously that of a bull whipped through the air in agitation. The massive warhammer that had apparently created the hole was gripped tighter as the demon narrowed his red eyes, steam escaping its nostrils as it snorted. **"Lunch, human? Funny you should mention lunch, for you will be my lunch!"**

The bull demon rushed forward with his warhammer poised to strike only to feint to the side when suddenly the ground behind Ranma exploded upward, spitting out another demon bull. This one brought his equally large warhammer down with an expression of giddy expectation, but the cruel smile melted from its face when all it hit was an afterimage. Both demons swivelled their heads right away, only to find Ranma sitting on a large black rock twenty metres away. The look in his empty eyes was murderous, and the killing intent and power rolling off of Ranma in waves made the duo of demons visibly apprehensive.

"I absolutely hate being attacked from behind. It's the cowards way to fight, but from what I've seen hell is filled with cowards," Ranma sneered coldly, "Besides, you have something I want. Now I'm gonna ensure you're broken, bloodied and beaten before I take your hammers. Hah!"

Having flared his aura during his monologue Ranma shot forward like a yellow-green comet, mercilessness glinting in his eyes. A warhammer came flying for his face from the bull that had positioned himself to Ranma's right in what seemed to be slow motion and Ranma placed a Masenko in the bull's gut that was attacking from the left while grabbing the hammer-head and brutally ramming it into the bull's face in a fluid movement while grabbing the hammer's handle.

Having foreseen that the bull on the right would stumble backwards while spitting out teeth and clutching his broken and bleeding snout Ranma fired another Masenko at the other bull he'd sent into a mountain wall to distract it and to leave the warhammer intact, and followed this up with a jump forward and a roundhouse kick that hit the bull demon in the chest.

Being aware of his surroundings Ranma twirled the warhammer held in his right hand and let it lash out, catching the stumbling demon in the temple and sending it flying towards the wall behind, a thick trail of black blood erupting from the demon's mouth as it flew backwards. The bull demon hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and a savage yell escaping his lips Ranma unleashed one of his signature ki-blasts, eradicating the demon and creating a hole of several metres depth in the obviously thick stone.

Determination glinting in his eyes Ranma whirled around to face the other demon that had tried to sneak up on him, his warhammer coming up over his head in a one-handed block that easily deflected the double-handed over-head swing. Ranma almost grinned at seeing the anger in the creature's red eyes, and when the demon tried to push downward he used his monstrous strength and pushed back, easily overpowering the bull demon and setting it off-balance, resulting therein that the surprised creature stumbled backwards.

The Saotome Saiyan made good use of the opportunity presenting itself to him and body-flickered forward, a quick as lightning leg-sweep felling the demon like an old oak tree. A elbow-check to the solar-plexus followed and Ranma quickly disarmed the demon, body-flickering to a position five metres away from the demon. Ranma idly twirled both warhammers even as the demon righted himself up and sprang to his feet, murder in his eyes.

The young Saiyan raised a brow when the demon raised his hoofed right leg, but when he brought down his leg with force Ranma knew something was up and quickly body-flickered six metres to the side. Seconds later he congratulated himself for having listened to his instincts, for a geyser of lava erupted from the fissure the demon's kick had created.

The demon in question growled in anger as Ranma narrowed his eyes, thinking that play-time was over when the demon opened his mouth wide and spat a red-black orb of destructive energy at him. Taking a chance Ranma chose to stand his ground instead of body-flickering to safety, and the demon laughed uproariously when all the Saiyan did was to hold out his right hand. Still laughing the demon watched the orb of energy impact Ranma's outstretched hand, only for the laughter to die in its throat when his opponent caught the energy attack.

Looking at the red-black energy for a moment as if to study it Ranma then shrugged contemptuously and tossed the ball of energy over his shoulder without even looking. It exploded violently a good three-hundred metres away upon coming into contact with the ground, the concussive force of the blast creating gales of wind that made Ranma's clothing flutter and his hair look even more wind-swept.

"So you got some tricks up your sleeve after all," he mused almost contemplatively, and his face lit up in dark glee even as the demon growled, "Now I'm gonna show you a trick of mine. It's called magick away the demon. Hah!"

As soon as the yell had escaped his lips Ranma unleashed the Onyx Wave that had rapidly formed in his cupped hands, the wave of super-dense destructive energy rushing towards the gobsmacked demon who had a distinct deer caught in the headlights look on its face. A defiant bellowing sound could be heard shortly before the Onyx Wave consumed the demon, and when the energy wave faded away nothing remained.

Ranma used his senses to scan for the 'not really there' presence that'd have signified a demon so as to exclude that the bull demon had somehow transported himself to safety, but found nothing aside from much weaker presences that were some distance away. Dusting himself off Ranma snorted. "And that's how you do an energy attack, noob."

-.-

Ranma's next demon encounter wasn't long in coming. The misplaced Saiyan had decided to stretch his legs so to speak and was following a beaten path when he felt a lot of presences ahead. A grin spread on his lips as he surveyed the approaching demons. This particular species was of a light build, about 1,70 m tall with a light-black skin colour with hands and feet that looked humanoid; the face was angular and dominated by black eyes that were surrounded by a red glow, making the raven orbs stand out the most. Curved horns like that of a ram sprouted from just above the ears, and curved leathery wings on the back completed the package.

Each of the demons, their numbers going up in the hundreds, carried a spiked club in each hand, and Ranma spontaneously decided to test out his new warhammers. Then, on an unspoken signal the demons charged with shrill warcries, a grinning Ranma awaiting them. Suddenly the huge Saiyan moved with an absolute quickness that left a trail of black dust in his wake, and from one moment to the next he was right in the demons' midst.

Twin warhammers flashed through the air and met soft flesh, crushing heads here and breaking spines there, leaving dead and severely wounded demons behind. Ranma mowed through the suddenly disorganised ranks of demons like a buzz saw, body-parts flying and blood splattering everywhere. During all the carnage he sew Ranma had just one thought, that he would go through anyone and anything standing in his way until he reached the one demon standing in the way of a safe and secure life for his mates, namely the king of hell himself.

Ranma barely noticed the nicks and cuts the demons inflicted on him in his state of focussed concentration as he mowed them down left, right and centre, but an arrow launched at him at incredibly high speed surprised him. Holding his left hand up while switching the second hammer to the right – the fact that there was no demon left alive in a radius of twenty metres allowing for this – Ranma tried to catch the arrow, only for it to get an incredible burst of speed on the last ten to twenty metres. The arrow pierced his palm with the feathered shaft penetrating for about ten centimetres, and a yell of pain tore itself from Ranma's lips. He involuntarily dropped his weapons and cradled his injured hand, an expression of intense pain on his face.

**"HE'S WEAKENED! GO GET HIM!"** someone a hundred metres up north yelled.

The remaining demons needn't be told twice and charged with abandon while brandishing their weapons amidst warcries, but a blast of power emanating from Ranma stopped them dead in their tracks; in fact, the front row of the charging demons was erased from existence. Enshrouded in a corona of power Ranma stood tall, and an almost contemptuous expression showing on his face he looked at his left hand and grasped the feathered shaft, pulling out the arrow in one move with a grunt and throwing it at a demon twenty metres away with all his might. The arrow pierced the demon's left eye and exited at the back of its head, and a second later the demon dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, dead.

Satisfied that he'd shocked the horde into temporary inaction Ranma turned his head and backtracked the original flight path of the arrow until his narrowed eyes came to rest on a demon of the same race. This one stood distinctly taller at about 1,90 metres and was much more muscular built, a jet-black bow held in his hands. **"BUY ME TIME, BRETHREN! JUST A FEW MORE MOMENTS UNTIL JA'RAKSA CAN FIRE AGAIN!"** the taller demon yelled.

Ranma had seen the fear in the demon's eyes and knew that time was a critical factor, so he made the decision to forego his warhammers for now. Putting as much energy into his speed as possible he shot forward like a cannonball, his power leaving a deep trench in the ground, and the quickly drawn Nasumi held in his right he cut down demon after demon standing in his way lightning quick.

Ranma reached the apparent leader just as he was about to fire, and his still injured left hand shot out and gripped the demon by the throat. The Saiyan ignored his injury and applied crushing pressure, and not two seconds later the lead demon was forced to drop his weapon. Dark blood dripped down from a cut on the demon's forehead and onto Ranma's hand, but the tall young man ignored it. Aware that the smaller demons were closing in Ranma increased the pressure and hissed, "Tell 'em to stand the fuck down or I'll kill you where you stand."

The demon hesitated for a second but nodded at seeing the utter seriousness in Ranma's eyes. When the demon made move to speak Ranma eased up on the pressure, allowing the creature to say, **"Tru'Lorg Clan, stand down!"**

The smaller demons obeyed but remained restless, but Ranma wouldn't let his guard down anyway. "Wise move. So, why didcha attack me? You must've seen me kill that huge spider monster and must've known that you wouldn't be able to beat me even with your fancy bow. So, what gives?"

The demon seemed to fight an internal battle before sighing. **"It is every demons' sworn duty to attack and kill any intruder. Especially those that are still alive like you, and now that the King is back more so than ever."**

"You don't seem to like that. Why is that?" Ranma inquired, his head tilted to the right.

A weary sigh escaped the demon. **"I have to speak verbosely to answer this question. On that note, would you consider setting me back to the ground if I promised on my honour as a demon that we won't attack you?"**

"I thought you guys had to keep attacking me?" Ranma asked curiously.

**"We have already lost to you, and you haven't killed me, which is why my honour allows me to make this offer,"** the demon explained.

"Makes sense. One thing, though: I remember reading that a demon's word cannot be broken once given. Is this true?" Ranma queried, his empty eyes daring the demon to lie.

**"It is true,"** the demon confirmed, **"And even if I were to lie to you, I'm realistic enough to see that you could easily wipe out my tribe if I were to try anything. So, about letting go?"**

Ranma searched the demon's eyes for a long moment before granting its request. As soon as he removed his hand from the demon's throat he was ready for anything, but a shake of the head and a harsh look at his underlings nipped any attempts at retaliation in the bud. **"I will not go back on my word, Clan Tru'Lorg! It was us that attacked him, he defended himself by retaliating! He is under my protection, and anyone who intends him harm will be made into an example! If he doesn't kill the fool first, that is.**

**"Now, our King Belial was summoned to the mortal realm several thousand years ago, and it changed Him, making Him much more bloodthirsty and aggressive. He used to be a just King who punished those that deserved it proportionally to their guilt, but when He had drenched that mortal planet which's name I don't remember-"**

"Aldebaran. It was Aldebaran," Ranma interjected tonelessly. "I know because your king told me before I fought him."

**"You fought Him and yet you live,"** the demon mused in wonder, **"Maybe you're the one who will end this insanity and restore Hell to what it once was.**

**"I am honoured to meet you and to have been spared by you. I am Las'Ti'Vorus, leader of Clan Tru'Lorg of the Dark Elves."**

"Don't put the cart before the horse," Ranma said with a small chuckle, "It's my goal to kill your king, yeah, and if that helps in making you guys a little less nasty, fine by me."

**"Understood. The incident on Aldebaran changed my King, and when he returned things got a lot worse. Don't get me wrong, us demons love to fight and kill, but He took it to ridiculous extremes. Tournaments were held in which only the strongest survived, and He surrounded himself with only the most violent, evil and bloodthirsty of demons. Those 'elite demons' did everything in their power to ensure that every demon was as evil, nasty, cruel and violent as possible. That only let up to some degree when my Lord was sealed, and His lieutenants have still seen to it that 'discipline' was kept up. **

**"It was once Hell's primary function to punish those that deserved it according to the wrongs they had done in their lives, but that concept has been almost forgotten. It is no wonder Kami-sama acted and sealed off the lower seven levels of Hell when my Lord was sealed,"** Las'Ti'Vorus explained with a sigh, **"Hell has become an atrocity where injustice and cruelty strive, and I for my part want things to return to how they once were. I will notify the demon leaders that are likeminded so that they and their Clans won't attack you, but you will have to fight your way through my Lord's lieutenants."**

"Why are you telling me all this? Why do you want to help me?" Ranma asked calmly.

**"I do it because you are our only chance for a shot at normalcy. The King isn't Himself any more, and if you kill His lieutenants and Him we can return Hell to what is was,"** the demon explained, his voice ringing with sincerity. **"I will give you my bow and quiver as you have won the right to them anyway, and will even try to find some more armour for you in our camp. There should be enough on stock from the warriors we have slain."**

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but you'd do that even though I've killed and wounded many of your tribe?" Ranma asked, his brows having disappeared into the hairline.

**"They - and I - thought they could take you, and they paid the price for this miscalculation. Death is a common occurrence down here, we adapt and move on. Besides, those killed were obviously not intelligent enough to survive,"** Las'Ti'Vorus replied with a shrug.

"That's a unique way to see it," commented Ranma neutrally, "But I will certainly not complain.

**"Before we relocate to our camp,"** Las'Ti'Vorus began, a thoughtful expression on his face, **"can you give our fallen a prober warriors' burial and return their ashes to whence they came from?"**

"Yes. I wanted to retrieve my weapons anyway. But it'd be better if you backed up a bit, like a few kilometres or something, 'cause this is gonna cause a whoomph," Ranma retorted with a nod and walked over to where the fallen lay strewn about. He quickly found his warhammers and picked them up with his left hand, then turned to find that Las'Ti'Vorus and his Clan had heeded his warning.

Floating up into the air until he had reached a height of a hundred metres Ranma bowed his hand and extended a quick prayer to Kami-sama to guide the souls of the fallen, then he raised his head and fired a volley of his signature yellow-green ki-blasts in wide spread at the ground, spinning around his own axis as he did so. The destructive energy annihilated anything in a radius of two kilometres, leaving only smoking craters behind. Satisfied with his handiwork Ranma then turned and flew into the direction he could sense Las'Ti'Vorus and his Clan.

-.-

An hour later Ranma was comfortably seated on the soft fur of some kind of animal in front of a large camp fire, his formerly injured left hand already miraculously healed without the usage of a Senzu bean. During the trek to Las'Ti'Vorus camp Ranma had suddenly felt and odd prickling sensation in his hand, but he had ignored it so as not to show weakness in front of the demons. Only once he'd had a moment to himself to take a leak had he seen the state of affairs, this one only adding to the lucky bag that were his powers.

Las'Ti'Vorus had kept word and had led him to his Clan's camp without incident, and the camp situated in a hollowed out cave that was very well guarded was more of a fortified village than anything else. Upon arrival Las'Ti'Vorus had introduced him as a warrior that was his honoured guest for having defeated him and his army in combat, which seemed to be something the guards manning the village walls could easily accept, especially when the lead demon emphasised that Ranma had spared his life even though he could have just as easily killed him and that he had given their fallen brethren a honourable, proper burial.

Las'Ti'Vorus had then given him a quick tour of their stronghold, and Ranma had been intrigued at having seen just about anything a human settlement from the middle ages would have had to offer. They had an academy that was albeit military in nature, a blacksmith, a bakery, grocery, a butcher, an armoury, fields were some unidentifiable vegetable called 'Hell's root' grew and everything else a striving village needed.

Ranma had been explicitly warned that he should not, under any circumstances eat anything of hellish origin as the consequences would most certainly be dire as the mortal metabolism wasn't meant to process hellish nourishment. No one was really sure what would happen as there'd never been a precedent, and Ranma quickly but grudgingly came to the decision to forego playing guinea pig, sticking to his subspace stocks instead.

Which was why he was now sitting on the aforementioned fur, Las'Ti'Vorus to his right, munching on a protein bar and carefully hiding his displeasure at seeing the demon lay into a large piece of grilled meat. **'Weren't Belial top of my shit list already he'd be now,'** Ranma thought with an internal growl, **'Forcing me to go without meat, that fucker! For that alone I'll make him suffer!'**

Oblivious to Ranma's dark thoughts Las'Ti'Vorus began to talk, and almost in spite of himself the Saiyan found himself intrigued. It seemed there was a lot to learn about hell.

-.-

Thirteen hours and a good night's sleep later Ranma was standing in front of the fortified exit to the cave, his back turned to the guards that were manning the fortifications on the jet-black five metre walls in a gesture that showed he trusted them. The large black double doors forming the only point of access had already been opened, and Ranma looked down at Las'Ti'Vorus.

"Thank you for your hospitality and everything you've done, Las'Ti'Vorus," Ranma said and pointed at himself to showcase the conglomeration consisting of a helmet with curved horns, battle gauntlets, heavy boots, bracers, a plate belt and platelegs they had picked up from other demons and other beings that'd somehow found their way to their doorstep.

It was the best Clan Tru'Lorg had to offer and according to Las'Ti'Vorus all items had varying degrees of magical attributes; which they didn't know as all items were too big for the members of the tribe and thus these items had never been tested out, but enough descriptions from battles against former users of these items existed so that they'd found Ranma's interest.

Ja'Raksa, the crossbow Las'Ti'Vorus had used against Ranma in the battle hung from his belt at his right hip while the warhammers were hanging at his left hip. The leader of Clan Tru'Lorg had explained that Ja'Raksa was a weapon that had been crafted by a long forgotten weaponsmith of hell, and he had imbued the crossbow with magical attributes.

The arrows alone dealt increased damage, were never ending and armour piercing. Ja'Raksa itself was as impressive, if not even more so; the bow came with astounding abilities like 75 % enhanced damage, leeched 2 % life off any living target it hit and had the astounding ability to speed up its arrows an amazing 250 % on the last twenty metres. That it gave resistances to just about any elemental damage as long as it was used was the proverbial icing on the cake.

Ranma had been hesitant to accept the weapon even though he had – at least according to Las'Ti'Vorus – won the right to it, saying that a weapon this amazing should remain with the Tru'Lorg Clan so that they could properly defend themselves. Las'Ti'Vorus had waved him off, saying they still had a similar bow that'd work as a replacement just fine and that he should just take it because they wanted him to succeed. Needless to say Ranma had shut up and accepted the bow with heartfelt thanks.

Armoured from head to toe in predominantly silver armour and feeling even more prepared to face the challenges ahead Ranma extended his armoured right hand. Las'Ti'Vorus grabbed it and gave it a firm shake. **"You're welcome. I wish you success for all our sakes. May your strength never falter and your wit make the difference, Ranma."**

Ranma nodded solemnly and retracted his hand. "Belial will fall, and his lieutenants with him. Take care, Las'Ti'Vorus."

Giving the leader of Clan Tru'Lorg one last nod Ranma turned on his heel and walked towards the exit, inclining his head to the gate guards in respect. As soon as he was clear of the walls he brought out his aura and was off.

-.-

Ranma continued to follow the beaten path southwards to where Las'Ti'Vorus had said was the gateway to the next level of hell, the demon leader's words running through his head as he flew over desolate landscapes. Once, before Belial's trip to Aldebaran and his return there had been a hierarchy in hell, consisting of Princes, Ministers, Ambassadors, Justices, The House of Princes, and the Trivial Spirits.

Every demon leader had been part of the Council of Hell and had had a vote, but after Belial's return to Hell after the incident on Aldebaran everything had changed. What before had been a kingdom with a just king – as just as a king of hell could be anyway – had turned into a dictatorship with Belial ruling with an iron fist. The council had been abolished and Belial – though physically not the most impressive demon but in terms of raw power and ability without peer – had consolidated his power through all manners of brutal acts.

Something had to have happened to Belial during the summoning, but to him, Ranma, the what did not matter. Only the consequences, that being that a bloodthirsty king of hell who didn't have all his marbles but a lot of power and many just as bloodthirsty followers was a few steps from setting out on a bloody crusade through the mortal realm.

Las'Ti'Vorus had confirmed what Papurika had suspected, namely that it would get a lot harder from here on out as his enemies would be increasingly stronger and more difficult to beat. But the leader of Clan Tru'Lorg had also admitted that Ranma's inherent abilities plus the protection granted by the armour gave him more than decent chances to pull through.

Ranma firmed his expression as he passed through the territory belonging to the Iss'Lorg Clan, cousins and allies of the Tru'Lorg Clan, and waved at the sentries before continuing his flight uninterrupted. Several hours later he had passed the territories of three more Clans that were allies of the Tru'Lorg Clan, and he had found to his great personal satisfaction that Las'Ti'Vorus had kept word.

He hadn't been attacked once, but he knew that this was subject to change soon enough as he was rapidly nearing territory that was as hostile as could be. The said territory adjacent to Clan Fass'Lorg's was controlled by the demon lord Dra'Kos, and Las'Ti'Vorus had warned him expressly that he should take this particular demon very seriously.

Not that it would be very hard to take a demon lord that was ten metres tall, fucking strong and wielded a massive axe as well as a flaming sword seriously. Dor'Kas was one of the nastier lieutenants of Belial according to Las'Ti'Vorus and had fun sicing his underlings on the different Clans of the Dark Elves to 'rough them up'. That this roughing up included rape and torture if the Clan that was 'evaluated' was to weak to fight back had really got Ranma's gall, and he was looking forward to digging his proverbial claws into Dor'Kas underlings before offing the demon lord as well.

Ranma was shaken from his musings when he caught movements on the horizon, and a grin spread on his lips as he spotted a large group of demons drawing nearer. "Now what a coincidence, seems like they wanna hold an evaluation session. Let's see how they like being evaluated," he muttered and touched down when the approaching demons were no more than a hundred metres away.

The lead demon held up his right hand and sneered, and the round about one hundred demons behind him came to an abrupt stop. Ranma almost snorted in amusement. This particular species of demon measured up the most to the clichéd mental image your average Joe Sixpack would have of a demon. The creatures stood at a height of roughly two metres and had a predominantly dark red complexion.

The face was very angular and long, sporting a broad nose and a large mouth filled with blunt but strong looking teeth with elongated incisors. Yellow eyes stared at the surroundings malevolently, and two long horns that slightly curved upward sprouted from just above the pointy ears. The demon was muscularly built, blade-like bones extending from both elbows making for formidable stab weapons, the sharp looking nails on its claws only adding to the dangerous overall look. Its legs were muscular and darkly furred from the knees downward and ended in hooves, and a long red tail with a broad triangular tip rounded out the picture.

Ranma uncrossed his arms and retrieved his warhammers from his belt, letting the black hardwood of their handles settle comfortably in his palms. Twirling both hammers synchronously he stared hard at the lead demon. "Hadn't you heard? Your evaluation's been cancelled," he sneered looking down at the lead devil.

**"I don't think so, mortal. We will 'evaluate' you, and when we're done we'll have us our fun with the Dark Elf Clans, won't we, boys?"** the lead demon retorted with a mean and sadistic grin amongst the agreeing exclamations of his fellow demons.

"You won't," Ranma retorted with clenched teeth in a tone of absolute certainty and turned into a streak of silver, "'cause you'll all be dead!"

Shortly thereafter the yelling and screaming began as one Ranma Saotome conducted his very own evaluation on those that had deemed themselves the evaluators of the fourth level of hell.

-.-

Ranma's shoulders heaved with every breath as he used breathing exercises to come down from the adrenaline high the battle had induced. His eyes narrowed in grim determination as he surveyed the carnage he had sewn, reminding himself of the necessity of bloodying his hands like this. Blood was splattered everywhere, painting the surroundings an even more vivid black and body parts were strewn out in a radius of several hundred metres.

He had torn through the group of a hundred surprised demons like a knife through hot butter, and Ranma had seen the utter bafflement in a lot of faces that a mortal could be brutal like that before he'd ended them. The devils had been strong, but between his own monstrous strength, his speed, weapons and armour and his stamina the battle's outcome had been decided from the start.

Ranma flared his aura to get rid off the blood and other substances that had collected on his person during the onslaught and firmed his expression. "Now to end Dra'Kos," he muttered to himself and elevated himself off the ground, remaining afloat for a minute to send Las'Ti'Vorus a message via demon-crow, hell's equivalent to carrier pigeons stating that the evaluators had been evaluated and found wanting.

Grinning a bit at the wording he had used Ranma read the letter over before sending the demon-crow off. He turned around as soon as the demonic pigeon was but a speck on the horizon and was off.

-.-

It didn't take long to reach Dra'Kos' territory. The lack of fortifications and guards made it obvious that the demon lord felt certain of his own invincibility, but Ranma remained on high alert despite there being no hostile presence. A flare up of the 'not quite there' energy Ranma had come to associate with demons caught his attention and he whipped his head to the right.

Even he, hardened as he was from the training trip, started in surprise upon the creature he laid eyes on. The demon's body was little more than an orange-red and black ball of a metre in diameter, and the whole body except for the gaping maw was covered with eyes. **'A scout,'** Ranma deduced and immediately fired a ki-blast at the demon, but before the energy attack could connect the creature teleported away with a humming sound that sounded decidedly mocking to the Saiyan's ears.

"Shoot," Ranma muttered with narrowed eyes, "Then again, I wanted to drew 'em and their boss out anyway. 100 to 1 that that worked," he mused almost amusedly and continued his flight.

The landscape gradually changed from desolate planes with predominantly blackened earth to mountainous with following the rocky path leading upward being the only way to go forward. There still seemed to be no sign of demons, but Ranma's senses that were apparently getting more and more attuned to hell picked up on a lot of presences behind the naturally grown rock arch. Pretending to examine his surroundings Ranma stopped, but gathering his energies rapidly he cupped his hands, thrust them forward and unleashed a huge Onyx Wave. The wave of verdant energy travelled forward at high speed and when it passed and disintegrated the rock arch many death cries could be heard.

Ranma saw that the narrow path took a sharp left turn and was internally satisfied that he had foiled the ambush, but loud stomping noises conveyed that the hardest part of the battle was yet to come. Multiple cries of "For Dra'Kos!" rang out and Ranma drew his warhammers and sprinted forward.

The path depicted a steep incline and gave way to a plateau, a plateau that was filled with hundreds of the stereotypical devils he had killed earlier. Ranma absently deflected the maces the first attacking demon aimed for his face and crushed his skull with his right warhammer, deflecting and countering attack after attack while surveying the huge demon lord stomping forward.

The monstrosity was indeed round about ten metres tall, its dark-red leathery wings having a wingspread of at least six metres. Dra'Kos was wearing naught but a black loin cloth and thick-looking black armour that covered his shoulders and upper arms, a long tail with three long bone spikes at the tip not dissimilar to a Stegosaurus and absolutely befitting a dragon demon sprouting from his back. His body literally rippled with muscles, and four thick metallic chains spread out from a metallic skull, one running over his armoured left and right shoulder respectively.

The lower two chains held a silver belt with a dragon head serving as belt buckle in place, and numerous chains with wicked looking hooks extended from everywhere around the belt. Dra'Kos face conveyed why his name was absolutely fitting as it was the feature that reflected his dragonic origins the most. Red eyes the size of dinner plates stared evilly at him, the long snout filled with razor-sharp looking teeth barred in a snarl, and small spurts of fire escaped his nostrils as he spoke. **"Mortal, you have trespassed into my territory. The punishment for that is death!"**

The demon lord stomped forward with steps that seemed to make the ground tremble, his minions rushing forward with warcries on their lips. Ranma didn't indulge them to prolong the fun that only the thrill of battle could give him and proceeded to make short work of Dra'Kos' servants. He had just crushed another demon's skull and turned away from the twitching body when he was forced to body-flicker out of the way of a wall of fire Dra'Kos had sent his way. **'Damn it, he just needs to swing his sword and poof, instant wall of fire. And not that it surprises me, his minions appear immune to fire,'** Ranma observed grimly.

He flash-stepped forward and out of the way of another wall of fire and offed another two demons, Dra'Kos sending more walls of fire his way while his minions tried to kill him with their maces. This game of game of cat-and-mouse continued for untold minutes with Dra'Kos remaining in the background and sending ranged attacks Ranma's way, but the demon lord did not react the way Ranma had expected when he had killed the last of the towering demon's minions.

"**HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"** the demon lord exclaimed in the way of someone who was amused by an insect' or animals' antics, **"I have had my fun chasing you, little mortal, now it's time to end the game!"**

Ranma started in surprise when Dra'Kos suddenly appeared in front of him out of nowhere, and he just had time to think **'Whoa, fast!'** before he was forced to use both hammers to block the demon lord's weapons. His muscles bulged as he pushed back, keeping a stalemate by the skin of his teeth, but Ranma was forced to body-flicker backwards when Dra'Kos' tail came hurtling at his face.

The demon snarled and stomped his clawed right feet on the ground, but Ranma knew that trick from the bull demon's he'd fought and was far enough away when burning hot magma erupted from the fissure Dra'Kos had created. The massive beast snarled again, disappeared and reappeared almost instantly behind Ranma and lashed out with his axe, forcing Ranma to jump high into the sky.

Dra'Kos beat his massive wings once and pushed off, suddenly appearing above Ranma. The Saiyan's eyes widened in surprise and he just managed to roll out of the massive axe's way due to his incredible reaction time, but even he was too slow to avoid the tail strike that was aimed for his left side in a downward swing. Ranma cried out as he felt one of the sharp bone spikes pierce his armour and shoulder but instead of retracting it Dra'Kos let it lodged in Ranma's shoulder and reeled the Saiyan in like a fish.

Ranma's eyes widened when the chains on Dra'Kos' belt seemed to come to life and fear gripping him for the first time in long he brought out his aura to full power in an attempt to temporarily blind the demon lord. It worked – to some degree – as Dra'Kos was forced to shut his eyes, but when Ranma wrenched himself free amongst great pain and had just managed to turn around so as to get some distance to lick his wounds he was too slow to dodge the chains that lashed out at him without exception.

The unified blow hit Ranma in the upper back with the hooks digging through the armour and into his flesh which caused a great amount of sharp pain, and then, as if somehow guided the tail of the still blinded Dra'Kos lashed out and hit him with force, the spikes penetrating his armour and flesh like a knife cutting through butter causing Ranma to cry out in pain as he was sent hurtling to the ground like a missile. Ranma was too distracted by the pain which was why he failed to react in time to the recovered demon lord body-flickering to the ground. He just had the time to yell "Nooooo!" before he saw Dra'Kos spiked tail and chains fly toward him.

He more heard than felt the spiked appendage and chains penetrating his armour and body at stomach level than actually feeling it, the wet slurping sound seeming so unreal to him. Stark disbelief was written on his face and he perceived Dra'Kos sadistic and gleeful chuckles from far away before the pain hit and he felt himself yell like never before.

Then everything went black.

**to be continued**...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's notes**: I had planned to, you could say, skip the Majin Buu arc as much as possible from the get go. To be frank, I never liked this particular saga much anyway (a pink, ridiculous looking tub of lard beats the crap out of the Z-Fighters? Wtf?) and decided to keep Ranma's involvement to a minimum. Better to leave well enough alone than f*** up even more than Toriyama did, although some of you will probably think I did anyway what with sending Ranma to hell (hey, can't please everyone).

Anyway, mean of me to have the chapter end on a cliffhanger, no? So Ranma went to hell and got himself killed, or did he? Well... The answer to this question will be given in a month.

Till next, and thanks for reading!


	29. A Saotome in hell pt 2

**Title: **A Legend Reborn

**Author name: **Trugeta

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 27: A Saotome in hell pt. 2**

"**Lordy?"** someone asked, and Ranma felt himself being roughly shaken at the shoulder.

"Mmmmble grmmble… five more minutes, pops," Ranma muttered and attempted to swat the offending hand away.

"**I ain't pops and you ain't gonna get five mins, lordy. So get the fuck up and listen!"** the voice that sounded remarkably similar to his own growled angrily before the owner of said voice kicked him firmly in the ribs.

"Oww!" Ranma yelled and practically body-flickered from lying flat on his face to standing on his feet, and the first thing he did was to level a glare at the offender.

"**Shut it,"** said offender said angrily, using Ranma's bafflement to steal his thunder, **"I ain't got neither the time nor the patience to hear your whining, so shut the fuck up and listen, lordy. **

"**Yeah, I look like you, eh? That's 'cause I am you, or rather that part of you you defeated after you killed Mousse. Good kill, that one, by the way,"** the man with his face complimented with a savage grin, **"Well, in short, I am the embodiment of your instincts, your rage, your hate and your drive. I am everything you're not. You can call me amnaR."**

"O… kay," Ranma retorted after he had processed what this strange mirror image of him had said, "So why the fuck do ya call me 'lordy'?"

"**It's 'cause you managed to suppress that part of ya that no Legendary Super Saiyan managed to control before you, that's why I call ya lordy 'cause you're the lord of this body, much to my eternal annoyance. You managed to wrest control from me, the part that wants to kill, maim, destroy, torture-"**

"I get the picture, thank you," Ranma interrupted dryly. "So what's that gotta do with… Oh Kami-sama! I died!"

"**Not… yet. But you're just a hairsbreadth away from meeting Lord Enma 'cause Dra'Kos was too fast and strong for ya, you fuckin' weakling! At the moment you're dangling from that fucklord's tail 'n' chains like a gutted fish. But not all is lost,"** amnaR said with a bloodthirsty grin, **"As I said, I was formed when you managed to control your instincts and darker emotions. Call it some case of fucked up boxing in or something. But when you did that you also denied yourself a lot of power. Hate and anger, to the dark side they lead, yes, but they also make you powerful. Very powerful. And it's such mighty fine a feeling to feel skulls crush under your fingers like ripe melons-"**

"That's not a very effective sales pitch," Ranma interrupted with a frown and thought that he shouldn't have watched those Star Wars movies with his girls after hearing his alter ego talk about 'the dark side', "In case you don't remember, I don't like to kill when it's not needed."

"**But that's the point!"** his mirror image cried, **"It **_**is**_** needed! We are in hell after all! And if you want to survive longer than a few minutes, 'specially what with us dangling from Drake face's fucking tail you ain't got a choice. **

**"And think about it, if Dra'Kos, the third ranked demon and Belial's number two is this powerful, how powerful must Belial's number one be, and not to mention Belial himself when he's at full power? You got no alternative. Let me out!"**

"And let you run amok? Fuck no! I remember how hard it was to control you, how much I wanted to crush, kill and destroy anything that moved," Ranma retorted with a disgusted expression, "No, I'd rather die than become a monster that's a danger to his family and friends. I could never forgive myself if something happened to Nabiki and Kasumi because of you... me."

**"I can't believe you! You'd rather die than let me help and crush our enemies?"** amnaR cried.

"Yes. The most important factor to the Art is control," Ranma returned with conviction, "As you said yourself, you're the embodiment of my instincts, of everything negative. In other words, you are the opposite of control. And I will die before losing it like I did before I got you under control," he added with even greater conviction.

**"You'd leave Kasumi and Nabiki to their fates? At the non-existent mercy of hell's most evil demons?"** his other asked, deciding to play his trump card.

"I have to believe that Goku and the others will be strong enough to stop Belial and his lieutenants," Ranma sighed with a pained expression and straightened his back, "There's naught for me but to hope."

**"B- But-"** amnaR stuttered, unable to wrap his mind around it, _**'He's serious! He's fuckin' serious! He'd really rather die than let me out and kick ass! What can I... One sec!'**_ he thought and began to grin when a thought popped up, **"You're hoping that they'll wish you back, right? And that the power boost you'll get from dying will make you strong enough to win the next round, eh? Like what happened to Cell when he blew himself up and returned... Clever, lordy."**

"No," Ranma said flatly, his other echoing him dumbly, "I'm realistic enough to assume that one cannot be wished back from the true hell. I have mastered the Instantaneous Movement technique 'cause I've seen it used often enough, and the fact that I can't use it to teleport back to that planet Belial's on or even our plane of existence is a massive clue."

_**'Fuck!'**_ swore Ranma's other in his mind, _**'He's really made up his mind, and his arguments are good! What to do? What to do? What can I do?'**_ he asked himself and sighed as he arrived at the only viable option. **"Alright, lordy. Here's the deal. First off, I swear on my honour as a Saiyan warrior that I'll abide by my word. Like I got a fuckin' choice,"** he spat disgustedly.

"Oh?" Ranma inquired, his interest piqued by his other's strange behaviour.

**"Don't fuckin' rub it in, smug basterd,"** amnaR growled warningly, **"Even though I ain't got your death wish I got my pride."**

"So? Get to the bloody point," Ranma retorted with clenched teeth, "And make it count."

His other barred his teeth for a few moments before visibly reigning himself in. **"Very well. I hate what I'm about to suggest and I'll never live it down, but what use is being boxed in within a bastard who chooses death over crushing his enemies?"**

"Sales pitch," Ranma interjected dryly.

**"Yeah, yeah, fuck you very much too,"** amnaR waved him off with a sneer, **"I'll make it short so that even you'll understand, lordy. I want to live, even if it is through you. I want to see our enemies crushed under our boots, beaten to death with their own arms... You get the picture. To that end I'm willing to ."**

"Did my hearing go bad or did you just say you wanna merge with me with me being the dominant part?" Ranma asked and couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

amnaR growled threateningly. **"Rub it in one more time and the deal's off."**

Ranma's smirk faded into a neutral expression. "If you lie to me or try to betray me I will end you. Regardless of what it takes," he said in a voice that was eerie in its lack of inflection, "Got me?"

**"Perfectly, lordy,"** amnaR replied and muttered, **"Didn't think he had it in him."**

Ranma held out his right hand. His mirror image looked at it for a moment before grasping it firmly. "You got yourself a deal," the Saotome said.

**"Deal,"** amnaR nodded, **"Just remember, it will be difficult to control that much power in the beginning 'cause you'll get a boost from merging with me **_**and**_** from almost dying. Do what your instincts tell you and rip the dork lord apart."**

"Nice try, amnaR," Ranma said with narrowed eyes, "But that aside, I will kill Dra'Kos. And I'll enjoy kicking his scaly butt before I end him."

amnaR sighed, but then a boyish grin spread on his face and he shrugged. **"Was worth a shot. Oh, and lordy, don't waste any time and take a Senzu bean as quickly as possible. I dunno if the power boost will take care of our wounds, and I'm not certain our healing factor is strong or quick enough."**

"Healing factor?" Ranma asked with a raised brow.

**"Must I spill everything for you?"** his other sighed and rubbed his temples, **"Our body always healed quickly due to us being Saiyan, but the lingering effects of that medication you took when Belial poisoned you somehow combined with that weakling Clas'Ti'Vorus' blood. Blood that entered our system when we almost killed him. And you saw how quickly he healed."**

"Yeah, that cut on his forehead healed in seconds," Ranma muttered in agreement.

**"Yeah. Don't ask me how, I ain't no scientist and I don't fuckin' care, but seems like we got us one hell of a healing factor. It's not as good as that bastard Cell's who could even regrow limbs and recover from just about anything, but regenerating inner organs and such ain't nothing to sneeze at.**

"**We should look into getting a wish from that huge ass dragon-"**

"Shenlong," Ranma interrupted snidely.

"**Whatever. We should wish for the same regenerative powers Cell had. What with the trouble you idiot keep blundering into it's a must have,"** amnaR griped.

"The insults aside, not a bad suggestion, asshole," Ranma returned in grudging agreement.

"**What can I say, I'm just that brilliant,"** his other retorted pompously, **"But as said, take the bean to be on the safe side,"** amnaR urged. **"And now let's get this show on the road. The quicker the better, 'cause you annoy me, lordy."**

"The feeling's mutual, bastard," Ranma returned with a glower.

amnaR made a derisive noise, grabbed Ranma's hands without further ado and began to glow black, and then Ranma knew no more.

-.-

Dra'Kos looked down at the puny body impaled on his tail and chains and snorted disdainfully. **"Bah. The mortal hardly offered me a fight. It is a wonder such a weakling beat Fr'Stn-"**

The demon lord trailed off when the supposed corpse opened his eyes, revealing a gaze that was filled with insanity, hate and rage. An aura of black energy began to swirl around Ranma, and strong hands grabbed the tail firmly shortly before a primal yell of rage erupted from the Saiyan's mouth.

The energies building within Ranma grew too fast, too exponentially for Dra'Kos to have even the slightest chance to react, and when the Saiyan's powers manifested themselves in the form of a circular black wall of energy emanating from his body the demon lord's tail and chains were cleanly ripped off where Ranma held them in a vice-like grip when the Saotome's energy exploded outward, blowing away a demon lord that was screaming in pain due to the sudden loss of his tail and sentient chains.

The Z-Fighter's undisputedly strongest member continued to yell as his power continued to grow to unheard of heights, and the parts of Dra'Kos still piercing his abdomen were expelled and incinerated by his power from one moment to the next. He then quickly heeded his other's words and popped a Senzu bean in his mouth, and his already rapidly healing wounds closed up and healed in a flash.

"R**o**u**n**d T**w**o," was all that Ranma said before cracking his neck with an evil smirk, and then he crossed his arms across his chest, and acting on a flash of inspiration that had given him insight into what best to do with the energy building up inside of him he started to spin on the spot in front of the gobsmacked Dra'Kos who was hovering about twenty metres away with a look on his face that was a mixture of hate, rage and pain.

Ranma, a cold expression on his face, didn't care one iota as to the emotional state of his enemy and continued to release an enormous amount of ki from his body while spinning faster and faster. The super-charged energy released into the surroundings was caught in the momentum of Ranma's ever faster spin, and his growing output meant that a gigantic twister of power given physical form in shape of a black tornado literally ablaze with countless arcs of lightning was called into existence.

Dra'Kos' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what he was witness to. Not a few minutes ago the mortal had been powerless and as good as dead, and now he was putting out power that absolutely dwarfed anything hell had to offer, including himself, Que'Tar and Lord Belial! And it was still growing! It was utter madness, and for the first time in eons Dra'Kos felt the icy-cold tendrils of fear ensnare him as he watched the twister of downright malicious black energy that his foe had called into being grow, the man at its core being enshrouded by an aura so black he was nigh unseeable.

The third ranked demon of hell snarled defiantly and threw fireballs and a wall of fire courtesy of his sword at Ranma, but the whirlwind of power surrounding the Saiyan easily swallowed up the fire-based attacks and continued to grow higher and higher as if feeding off the flames. Hell's number three was forced to call a flaming aura into existence as the cone tip of the twister touched the ground and started to soak up anything that wasn't nailed down, and Dra'Kos beat his massive wings with all his might just to stay clear of the hurricane Ranma's power had created.

It was no use, and before long the demon lord found his aura snuffed out and himself trapped in the maelstrom of power surrounding Ranma, and regardless of how much he struggled, his attempts at escaping were futile. Gale winds battered and slashed at Dra'Kos body with incredible force and wind howled in the demon's ears like a malevolent animal, and just when he was about to throw all caution to the wind and ready to attack Ranma head on regardless of what was happening a primordial yell emanated from the Saiyans' position accompanied by the emergence of a startling amount of lightning bolts at the core of Ranma's aura, and all of a sudden, with a huge shockwave and a sonic boom the teenage Saiyan's power exploded outward, causing the hurricane to dissipate violently.

Dra'Kos was literally thrown backwards head over heels and tumbled through the air without control, and just the fact that his wings were incredibly strong prevented him from crashing into the ground. Hovering a metre above ground the demon lord took a moment to recompose himself, then he touched down on the ground and used his powerful legs to catapult himself back into the air with a look of rage on his face.

Just as he reached Ranma's height a gust of hot wind blew away the last remnants of the dust cloud that had accumulated around Ranma during his power up. The demon's eyes widened in surprise upon the sight revealed to him; his adversary wasn't just looking more powerful with the obvious gain in muscle mass and height, he was also feeling it, and the demon lord stopped dead in his tracks to survey the changed mortal.

The first thing that stood out were the arcs of lightning that were dancing around the man's body in thick strands, the sound of strong electrical discharges filling the air. It made the mortal look not unlike a miniature thundercloud, and an angry one at that. The mortal's hairstyle had somehow changed with the man's hair standing up even straighter and looking not unlike a crest of blades. An additional easily visible change was the long and strong-looking yellow-green coloured tail sprouting from the man's back which probably made for a good clobbering tool.

Dra'Kos senses told him what he had already felt during the mortal's strange power up, that no one in hell, not even their king, was a match for whatever the mortal had become, and that he was way in over his head. But his pride forced him to push these thoughts into that back of his head, a sneer appearing on his face. **"These cosmetic changes won't safe you, mortal! You shall die like the squealing pig you are, gutted by my claws!" **

The massive demon lord then bellowed in unbridled rage at some mortal challenging his sovereignty on his turf and made move to dash forward when Ranma suddenly opened his completely red eyes and winked out of existence. Dra'Kos was much too slow to react as Ranma practically reappeared in front of him with seemingly no delay at all. In the time it had taken Dra'Kos' eyes to widen he had already been punched in the gut with force never before seen in hell, a loud sonic boom accompanying the attack. A yell of pain ripped from the demon's throat as the inner organs around the impact zone were seemingly liquefied.

The demon lord's axe fell from numb claws as Dra'Kos doubled over and clutched his gut with his right hand, and he raised his head with visible strain to look directly into compassionless red eyes that were eerie in their mercilessness. He had to make an effort to concentrate when the mortal spoke. "Thanks for unleashing me, you stupid beast. Without you almost killing me I might never have found out just how powerful I can become. As thanks for that I'm going to make your demise painful beyond imagination."

**'And what about my contribution, eh, lordy?'** an annoying voice asked.

**'You! I thought I'd got rid of you when we merged!'** Ranma thought back irritably all the while keeping his eyes on Dra'Kos who was showing signs of recovering from the blow he'd been dealt.

**'Hah, you wish! You ain't that lucky, lordy!'** amnaR chuckled, **'I'm here to stay!'**

**'Oh goody, my very own peanut gallery. Feh,'** Ranma grumbled and effortlessly caught the giant blade coming in at neck-level with his armoured right hand.

**'Yep. Now go and rip that asshole a new one or two, lordy!'** amnaR yelled.

**'Shut the fuck up, I gotta concentrate,'** Ranma bit back and sneered at Dra'Kos while he gripped the demon's blade tighter.

**"He caught Frach'Tach! Impossible!"** Dra'Kos exclaimed in sheer disbelief.

Ranma gave the demon lord a superior smirk and began to apply crushing pressure to the sword in his grip. The weapon groaned loudly as the stress inflicted upon its structural integrity grew and grew, Dra'Kos surprise soaring to ever new levels that the mortal was able to damage his blade as was evidenced by the fingerprints he was leaving. The inevitable happened sooner rather than later, a protesting groan of over-stressed metal preceding the blade snapping in two.

The ascended Legendary Super Saiyan grinned and crushed his half of the former flaming sword into a tight ball in his armoured hands under the disbelieving gaze of the massive demon lord and let it fall to the ground with an expression of disdain on his face. "I hope this blade was important to ya, drake face," he sneered.

Dra'Kos roared in rage and dropped the remnants of his sword, flapped his massive wings and disappeared toward the ground. Ranma's smile widened and he disappeared toward the ground as well, exhilarating in the feeling of moving faster than ever before.

He was already standing on the ground with Dra'Kos massive axe in his right hand, a mean grin playing on his face when the dragon-like demon landed ten metres away with a growl a full five seconds later, and Ranma asked with a shit-eating grin, "Lose something, li'l dragon?"

Dra'Kos just snarled and barred his fangs in lieu of an answer, and just when he was about to attack Ranma's face lost its smile, a hard and merciless look appearing on his face. "Here, you can have it back!" he yelled and threw the doublebladed-axe with so much force that the weapon was little more than a blur.

The demon only had time to blink before the four metre axe cleaved right through his gut, and his tortured scream reverberated throughout the vicinity as the weapon continued onward, flying off into the distance until it was nothing more than a speck on the horizon. Ranma eyed his handiwork critically and pasted a look of surprise on his face as he surveyed the large hole in Dra'Kos abdomen. "I guess that you didn't catch it means you didn't want it back. Feh, could've said so 'cause then I wouldn't have bothered giving it back to ya," he sneered. "Woulda made a nice decoration for my bedroom, but no, you'd to be an asshole about it. Fucktard."

**"RaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Dra'Kos yelled in absolute fury and called a ring of fire into being that travelled out from his rapidly healing body in a circle.

Ranma didn't even blink as he sped upward and forward, and he reappeared in front of Dra'Kos instantly, his cocked back right fist hitting the demon squarely in the jaw. The Saotome felt the demon's jaw break under the force of the blow and a satisfied grin spread on his face as Dra'Kos was sent flying away like a missile. The demon lord made no attempt to right his uncontrolled flight which suggested that he was a bit out of it, and his grin turning darker Ranma disappeared so fast that he left a crater in his wake.

Dra'Kos' unplanned trip via Air Ranma had found its end in a mountain wall with the demon lord having found himself embedded deeply in said wall, and he was just about to use his power to free himself when a punch to the chest caused agony to flare up in his abused body. The force of the punch thrown by Ranma was so great that Dra'Kos felt himself being blasted through what appeared to be kilometres of hard, unforgiving rock that cut into his skin like knives.

Hell's number three gnashed his teeth and swore bitter revenge on the mortal, but as he came out on the other side of the mountain he'd been bashed through a heavy boot to the back disabused him of the notion. He yelled in surprise, anger and pain as he was catapulted into the air, and before he could even think of regaining control he felt the mortal reappear above him.

Almost in the same moment two fists came down on his stomach and even though his healing factor had worked wonders on the abdominal wound it hurt like a bitch. Dra'Kos felt himself rocket to the ground at incredible speed and a huge fountain of dust and debris was kicked up into the air as the demon lord was driven into the ground.

Before he could even begin to extract himself from the crater he had made the voice of his enemy spoke up from directly above him. "I know that this hardly did any damage. Your healing factor, right? But I'm getting tired of toying with ya, and I don't see the need to prolong this battle as it might just allow you to pull a rabbit outta your hat. And that's something I can't and won't risk," he said and drew the sword on his back, "Thanks for unleashing me and giving me the power I need to cut through hell like a demon cuts through humans, dork. Sayonara."

Dra'Kos eyes widened and he attempted everything to move out of the way in time, but the sword bearing down on him seemed to have been swung at the speed of light and cleaved through the hard ground before penetrating his flesh at neck-level. The demon lord gurgled as the poisoned blade bit through his hard skin and he tried everything to escape, including the as good as death sentence to use the emergency teleport to his lord's side that only worked when one of the elite's life was in real danger, but the poison spreading in his system as well as the fact that his head was in the process of being chopped off made it impossible.

Not ten seconds later Nasumi had cut all the way through Dra'Kos neck, but as had been the case before with the spider demon the head was still alive. Ranma looked down at the defeated demon lord and snorted. "Stop trying to speak, you ain't got nothing to say I wanna hear. Be seeing ya. Not," he said and took to the air, and when he deemed the distance as sufficient the ascended Legendary Super Saiyan flung a yellow-green energy blast – which was double in size in comparison to the 'old' ones – at Dra'Kos' remains.

The resulting explosion created a shockwave of light and pure power, and when the ever-blowing hot winds had blown away the dust a crater several metres deep was revealed with no sign of the defeated demon lord. Ranma nodded to himself and dusted himself off before powering down into basic Legendary Super Saiyan mode. "It's always a good idea not to reveal your full hand," he muttered to himself with a smirk and took off, following the narrow path leading across the plateau before it snaked its way upwards.

-.-

Ranma had no trouble reaching the gate that would lead him to the next and final level of hell below HFIL, and after a quick but very informative chat with another Saiyan, Nasu, he felt ready to invade the final level. Nasu had warned him that every able-bodied demon had been ordered to assemble in the level below HFIL as it held the gate Belial would activate as soon as he has grown strong enough so that the hordes of hell could join their ruler in the mortal realm.

The misplaced Saotome cracked his neck and popped his joints, his right hand gripping Nasumi tighter. A determined expression settled on his face and he looked at Nasu standing to his right, nodding once. The tanned Saiyan with cobalt hair nodded back solemnly. "Good luck, Ranma. Rip their ugly heads off."

**'What he said, lordy! Let the foul demon blood flow like a river!'** Ranma's resident peanut gallery exclaimed bloodthirstily.

Ranma ignored the voice. "I will, Nasu. Keep it bowling," he retorted and stepped through the red glowing portal that was absolutely identical to the one Papurika had guarded.

A mildly disorienting trip later he was spat out at his destination and found that Nasu had been right. The gate was surrounded by a battalion of demons of a species Ranma hadn't seen before. This particular species stood at round about two metres and had a leanly muscled body with a humanoid appearance.

Broad shoulders, defined pectorals and abs suggested physical strength, and bone spikes of at least twenty centimetres length lined the demon's legs from the kneecap down; the arms were the same, and spikes lined them at intervals of two centimetres from shoulder to wrist. The aura of pure evil surrounding the demons, their blood-red skin colour and their soulless black eyes gave this particular race the air of shock troopers, and Ranma's eyes hardened.

**'This is what Earth will face if I fail,' **he thought and firmed his jaw before moving so fast that he was no more than a blur.

Nasumi blurred as she cut through flesh and bones, and Ranma found it hard not to give in to the rising bloodlust as he hacked his way through the demons. White-hot balls of fire thrown at him were dodged with ease as were the attempts at hitting him with their dangerous limbs, and a short but bloody battle later the ground surrounding the portal was littered with corpses.

Ranma looked around with a grim expression and exhaled. There were no more enemies in the immediate vicinity, meaning that he had the time to gather his bearings. He scoffed softly. "So much for their tactical skills. I'd never have left just a hundred demons to guard the gate if I'd so many more on hand. Okay, what did Papurika and Nasu say? There to the left are the dark mountains, and were I to follow this path I'd end up at the only known portal from which the king can summon his troops to his side.

"Were I to head North-West it's realistic to assume that I'd be killed if I tried to take on all of 'em demons even with how strong I've become, so I'll place all my eggs in one basket and head North-East through the Dark Forest in hopes of finding the lost portal Papurika told me about. He said only those alive and pure of heart and intent could find and activate it of their own free will to prohibit hell's demons from ever gaining access to HFIL, and that it worked with energies demons could not sense. As a Saiyan, and a living one at that I shouldn't have much trouble finding it, he said. Well, let's test the theory."

Then he was off without looking back, never noticing the scout-demon that had carefully kept itself hidden.

-.-

Ranma had encountered little serious resistance as he had delved deeper into the Dark Forest. A certain species of demon with the black scaly body of a twenty metre long snake and an ugly head dominated by a gaping maw and one big red eye had apparently decided that he'd make for a good snack, and the fact that this breed of demon was able to fly and had two arms ending in three razor-sharp claws would have made it a formidable opponent had he been a regular Super Saiyan. Being anything but he had quickly turned the flying pests into minced meat and had resumed his flight.

He didn't really know which direction to take and had nothing to go by but a strange pull on his senses he presumed might be the lost portal's energy. The fact that the source emitting these energies didn't hold the same taint of evilness to it as everything else around here strongly suggested that he was on track. Beneath him the forest thinned out and gradually led up to a mountainside, and Ranma landed on the blackened ground. "If not here, where else?" he muttered to himself as he examined his surroundings with squinted eyes, "But where?"

Ranma thought he was onto something when he perceived a blurry phenomenon at the edge of his senses, but the sound of flapping wings broke his concentration. He body-flickered to the side out of reflex, and the ground where he'd been standing moments before began to hiss and bubble due to a spit projectile. A hard look appeared on his face as he surveyed his assailant, or rather assailants. They were ten demons in total, and without exception of a race identical to Belial safe for the skin colour that was a navy-blue instead of red.

**"Not bad, mortal. The question is, can you do it again against all of us?"** the apparent lead demon asked as he and his group continued to hover about three metres above ground and began to laugh, **"Before I kill you, you shall at least know the name of your killer. I am Que'Tar, second in command after Lord Belial Himself."**

Ranma, having noticed the demons manoeuvring to surround him, looked at Que'Tar with an uncaring expression. "Names don't matter when you're dead," he returned coldly and ascended to the second level of his Legendary stage, the concussive force caused by his power-up blowing away the group of demons in all directions amidst surprised exclamations and curses.

Surrounded by lightning bolts Ranma sped forward leaving a sonic boom in his wake, Nasumi already drawn. His first target, the demon floating to his immediate right, was still trying to overcome his shock at seeing anyone move this fast when Ranma's blade had already cut off his hands at the wrists with two quick slashes before severing his head in a follow-up stroke. The demon hadn't even had time to scream.

Foregoing armed combat for the moment Ranma let his tail wrap around Nasumi and store her in storage space before he fell on the next demon in a flurry of punches and kicks. The demon was barely able to keep up with Ranma's insane speed, and after a headbutt to the face hit home Ranma used the demon's momentary distraction to cup his hands to his side and released his own version of the trademark Kamehameha wave.

The Onyx Wave washed over the offending hell fiend like a tsunami and eradicated him from existence. Ranma ignored the death cry that rang in his ears and whirled around, his face set in stone. Flash-stepping to the left, then to the right and again to the left he easily avoided attacks similar to the one Belial had used on Majin Buu, then he moved forward and reappeared right in front of a startled demon fifty metres away. Not wasting a second he shot a quick roundhouse-kick to the creature's head, connecting with enough force to almost break the creature's neck. The demon was sent plummeting to the ground, but caught himself in time to prevent crashing into the ground.

To the demon's immense surprise Ranma was already standing in front of him with a cold expression on his face, and before the hell fiend knew what was going on a blinding pain erupted from his chest. The demon's eyes widened comically at seeing the gloved fist lodged in his muscled chest and had the time to gurgle weakly before an energy blast fired from Ranma's left hand blasted his head off.

The body had hardly hit the floor with a dull thud when Ranma had already disappeared high into sky, avoiding several fire-based attacks the remaining seven demons had sent his way with ease. Yellow-green energy exploded from his hands and missile-shaped bolts of energy shot towards the closest demons; Que'Tar's lieutenants used their strong wings to swerve to the side but found out to their detriment that the energy attacks were following their moves, and grinning coldly Ranma let the blasts detonate when he felt they were close enough.

Chunks of seared flesh rained to the ground seconds later, and Ranma's grin turned into a cold smirk. "And then there were five," he muttered satisfied and whistled the tune of what he'd dubbed 'ten little demons' on the spot.

A good five-hundred metres away Que'Tar's eyes widened in shock. **"I have never seen a mortal so strong and ruthless. His brutality rivals my own!"**

"`Rivals´? Is that a challenge?" Ranma asked clearly amused and popped his joints, grinning maniacally.

When Que'Tar's eyes narrowed Ranma had his answer. Upon a nod from hell's number two the four lieutenants attacked him from all sides while their leader made obscure shapes not dissimilar to the ones Dabura had used when he'd fought Gohan. Ranma had no time to watch what Que'Tar was doing as he became preoccupied with the four attacking demons.

Gnashing his teeth he took to the offensive and disappeared, reappearing under the demon's belly that was flying toward him from the front. His red eyes flashed and his right fist lashed out, connecting an extremely hard punch to the gut. Ranma literally buried his fist in the creature's gut, and then nailed the demon with a right hook that sent him flying.

Firing a high-powered ki-blast after the knocked out demon as a going away present and nodding grimly as the demon was blown to pieces Ranma turned around and dodged the flurry of sword-strikes coming from the demons that had flown at him from left and right and used his aura to momentarily blow the attacking demons away.

Whipping out his bow he shot an arrow without even looking and quickly stashed the bow again, resuming the dodging game. The arrow meanwhile hit the demon that had tried to attack him from behind right between the eyes, and due to the arrows' increase in speed on the last ten to twenty metres it pierced the skull and exited at the back of the creatures head.

Ranma's keen hearing perceived the demon's death rattle before his body fell toward the ground, and a smile on his face he fired a ki-blast at the body before reaching for his hammers amidst dodging the increasingly frantic sword strikes. The Saiyan's brows disappeared into the hairline when he felt a huge discharge of energy coming from Que'Tar's position, and well aware that he'd have to dispatch of the two nuisances quickly so as to properly concentrate on the new threat Ranma used all of his new speed and strength to their fullest as he brought up his hammers.

In a flurry of incredibly strong strikes Ranma reduced all four blades to scrap metal so fast that afterimages were left in his wake, and before the demons even knew what was happening they knew no more as their skulls had been bashed in by the instruments of blunt trauma wielded by one Ranma Saotome. Two ki-blasts fired at the bodies ensured that the demons would never get up again.

Behind him the energy build up spiked one more time, and a thundering stomping sound echoed through the vicinity, prompting Ranma to turn around. He just had time to think, **'Oh fuck!'** and brought both armoured hands up in reflex more than anything else.

It were that reflex and his monstrous strength that prevented him from becoming Saotome shish kebab as he grabbed onto the cutting edge amidst a spray of golden sparks of what had to be the largest labrys he had ever seen. The huge weapon, Ranma noted amidst pushing as hard as he could, was wielded by a demon that had to be at least twenty metres tall, and Ranma just got a brief glimpse upon its features – which were similar to those of G'Rarg and G'Rurg – before the laws of physics took over.

For although Ranma had managed to stop the axe's blade it didn't mean that the energy behind the swing was stopped, and the Saotome was quickly pushed down into the ground as a consequence. A crater formed beneath him that got deeper and deeper, and Ranma didn't manage to arrest the blade's momentum until he'd been pushed up to the waist into the ground.

When the labrys' movement had finally been arrested Ranma's triumphant gaze wandered to Que'Tar who was hovering behind the large demon he had summoned, and he revelled in the look of utter astonishment Belial's second in command was wearing. His arm and leg muscles briefly quivered in exertion when the huge demon Que'Tar had summoned used all four of his hands in a bid to push the blade down. "Is this the best ya can do?" Ranma asked with a sneer.

The massive demon snarled in rage and pushed harder, making Ranma's muscles strain a bit harder. **"Puny mortal, you killed my brothers G'Rarg and G'Rurg! For that you shall die by my hands!"**

"So you were hell's three stooges," Ranma exclaimed with a mocking grin. "Well, good riddance to your brothers, you're next."

**"DIE!"** G'Rerg bellowed enraged and redoubled his efforts.

Que'Tar, hovering behind the giant demon and apparently content to watch for the moment, grinned. **"Very good, G'Rerg! Just keep on pushing! **

**"HA HA HA HA HA! You will run out of steam soon, mortal! Then your end will come!"**

"That's what you think, scum! I never run out of steam!" Ranma retorted with a wicked grin and removed his right hand from the cutting edge, just arresting the axe's momentum with his left.

His free hand reached for his belt, and under the disbelieving looks of Que'Tar and G'Rerg Ranma retrieved one of his warhammers. Not hesitating a second he brought the heavy weapon back and let it fly, hitting the flat of the axe's blade with incredible force and a resounding clang. The dense material vibrated for about ten seconds as it tried to absorb the impact forces before spider-web cracks began to spread from the point of impact. Soon the cracks had run all the way through the labrys and chunks of metal or whatever the axe was made of rained to the ground, many of them pointy and sharp.

G'Rerg stumbled backwards and was left with nothing but the wooden handle held in his right hand, and Ranma let his warhammer disappear to storage space and revelled in the twin looks of astonishment and shock before acting in a flash, and before the first piece of metal had actually hit the ground he had caught it and thrown at G'Rerg at high speeds. The same was repeated with the other falling pieces that to Ranma fell to the ground in slow motion, and a few seconds later the giant demon was hit by a veritable hailstorm of deadly scrap metal. Many of the sharp pieces pierced G'Rergs body despite the black leather armour he was wearing, making the demon howl in pain and drop the former axe's handle from numb fingers.

Before either of the demons could react Ranma fired two Masenkos at G'Rerg in quick succession, aimed for his chest. Ranma's aim was true and the signature attack of Gohan pierced the demon's pectorals with no apparent effort. G'Rerg, already severely wounded, stared down at the gaping holes in his chest, blood flowing out of his mouth in rivulets, before he bellowed in agony.

Ranma didn't bat a lash and employed another energy attack he had learned and perfected in his time with Vegeta and Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, and two destructo disks, both a metre in diameter sped towards G'Rerg in a criss-crossing pattern. The gigantic demon had somewhat fought down his agony from the massive injuries, but he had naught but the time to adopt a deer caught in the headlights look when one golden glowing disc had already sliced him horizontally in half while the other sliced off his head from the left shoulder upward.

G'Rerg's death-cry was cut short when his head separated from his shoulders with one last gurgle, and the demon's body fell to the ground, literally in pieces. Black blood stained the ground as it slowly flowed out from underneath the corpse, giving the blackened earth an even darker colouring.

"And then there was one," Ranma said in a low voice that easily carried over to Que'Tar. "Now to show you just how outclassed you are," the Z-fighter added and began to yell; Ranma's yellow-green torch-like ki-flame appeared around him with thick strands of lightning bolts literally crawling all over his body, and the waves of power emanating from him pushed the wide-eyed Que'Tar further and further away despite the fact that hell's second in command had dug his clawed feet into the ground. The final wave of black energy emanating from Ranma was so strong that it caused Que'Tar to become airborne, and the demon lord had to flap his massive wings repeatedly to regain control.

Ranma, whose display of power had caused Que'Tar to be blown away a good five-hundred metres, smirked darkly. "You have your dead friend Dra'Kos to thank for this," he said and jabbed a thumb at himself, the lightning bolts coursing around him intensifying, "Without his attempts at killing me I'd never be so powerful."

Que'Tar stared and muttered something about 'stupid muscle-bound Vre'Tah with no brains' before recomposing himself. Then he tensed and disappeared, reappearing thirty metres away from Ranma. Two red-glowing balls of hellfire were launched from his claws, but to Ranma the elemental attacks moved in slow motion, and he just raised an eyebrow when the attacks sped up dramatically on the last ten metres, upping their speed to an almost acceptable level from his point of view. He almost casually backhanded both blasts high into the sky first using his right then his left hand and immensely enjoyed the look of shock on Que'Tar's face.

"If that's the extent of your skills you're already dead," Ranma drawled mockingly, a sneer on his face.

**"Die!"** Que'Tar hissed angrily and spat a continuous stream of hellfire similar to Belial's attack – but a little less powerful – at Ranma.

The Saiyan body-flickered away long before the attack could hit and reappeared in front of Que'Tar, his right fist already cocked back. Belial's second in command had no chance to react when Ranma's massive right fist hit his chin in an uppercut so strong that his jaw broke, and the pain had just registered when another body part, his back, screamed in agony when a double-fisted blow hit with incredible force.

Que'Tar was turned into a navy-blue missile as he was sent face-first to the ground, and a huge cloud of black dust was kicked into the air from his impact. The demon had just staggered to his feet when he felt another sharp pain in the back, and Que'Tar's eyes widened comically before he was catapulted forward with a cry of pain courtesy of the hard kick to the back.

Hell's second in command righted his flight and turned around to find that Ranma was already in front of him, and with a snarl of rage his claws turned into a blur. To Ranma it still seemed like he was moving at average speed, and his lips quirked into a smirk worthy of Vegeta as he began to dodge. He moved his head and body out of the way of Que'Tar's strikes just as needed, making it seem like the demon were missing him by a few measly millimetres in order to get the demon's blood to boil. "Too slow," he said every so often, making Que'Tar hiss in rage.

Ranma grinned inwardly as he continued to test the extent of Que'Tar's abilities as well as his own. Que'Tar was quickly losing it as was evidenced by his increasingly wild and imprecise strikes, and after a few minutes Ranma decided it was time for the demon to grasp that he'd reached the end of his rope. So it came that when Que'Tar tried to punch Ranma's face in he suddenly found his right claw trapped in a vice-like grip, and his left claw holding the sword suffered the same fate before it could come even close to Ranma's face.

The look in Ranma's eyes told the demon lord that it was over, and then the teenage Saiyan applied crushing pressure that was great enough to break Que'Tar's golden sword in his hand, and a lot of bones with it if the demon's cry of pain was any indication. The demon lord was so shocked that his allegedly indestructible sword had been destroyed that he didn't even try to free himself, all he seemed to be capable of was staring wide-eyed and watching the pieces of his sword fall to the ground while cradling his left hand with his right.

Ranma on the other hand didn't even think of remaining idle and threw the hardest punch he had ever thrown. Que'Tar cried out in sheer tortured agony when pain like he had never felt before lanced through his chest, and he looked down to see his enemy's hand had punched through his chest like it was made of tissue paper. Retracting his gloved hand Ranma pulled out his fist with a contemptuous expression, and his eyes briefly strayed from the staggering demon to the bloody spit that had landed on his armour when Que'Tar had cried out. "Hmm, nothing happens. Good."

Que'Tar spat blood and was visibly having trouble remaining on his feet, but Ranma crossed his arms across his chest instead of following up on the opportunity. "I know you'll survive that little wound, but you're no challenge to me any longer. So go join your brethren and tell them to leave me the hell alone, scum. I'm done here," he said coldly and turned around. "Killing you sons of bitches got old, and this is getting boring fast," he muttered with a scowl and began to walk away.

**"And where do... you think you're... going, foolish mortal?"** the demon hissed as Ranma turned around.

Ranma turned his head and regarded Que'Tar with a scowl. "Away. I have won this fight and could finish you off at any given moment, but I give you the chance to return to your brethren as my messenger 'cause I'm sick and tired of killing you annoying sons of bitches. The message is simple: leave me the fuck alone and live, maybe even become Belial's successor when I kill him, don't and die. So fuckin' take your chance and sod off."

That said Ranma turned around again with intent to examine the strange phenomenon he had sensed before the fight against Que'Tar and his lieutenants had started and began to float upwards. Being so bluntly dismissed as not worthy of his enemy's attention didn't sit well with Que'Tar, and his fury soared to new heights at this slight to his honour.

His wound was quickly closing, and fury fuelling his strength Que'Tar believed that he was not out of the fight yet. **"MORTAL! THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER BEFORE YOU LIE DEAD AND BROKEN AT MY FEET!"** he screamed and balled his fists.

Ranma puzzled over Que'Tar's strange behaviour when suddenly he felt something tighten around his feet. He looked down and found to his astonishment that the blackened earth had entrapped his feet and was quickly moving up his body, ensnaring him. **"FOOL!"** Que'Tar bellowed and laughed mockingly in between hacking coughs, **"Every demon of my class has a special ability. Mine is control over earth, and you will never be able to free yourself now! Die!"**

Que'Tar had just left his eyes free and Ranma was forced to watch as the demon spat his continuous stream of hellfire at him. The attack was faster than before, but to Ranma it drew nearer still at barely above average speed. His jaw firmed and he brought out his full might with a yell. Black plaster was blown away from his body and rained to the ground, and free of his prison Ranma flash-stepped to the side and immensely enjoyed the disbelieving look on Que'Tar's face. "Never say never again, Que'Tar. And that was strike three. You're out."

Ranma body-flickered forward and quickly made short work of the golems the demon had hastily created, and then he severely pummelled Que'Tar for several minutes until the demon lord could hardly stand upright. Glaring one last time Ranma body-flickered to a position ten metres backwards, and his hands already cupped he unleashed an Onyx Wave of medium intensity that cost him little to no effort. "Endgame," Ranma spat disdainfully and watched the energy attack speed toward Belial's number one.

Que'Tar was caught up in the blast a second later and screamed as his wounds were reopened and many new wounds inflicted upon his body, and shortly after the residual energy from the blast had faded away the demon lord simply collapsed flat on his back, bleeding profusely.

The second-most powerful demon of all hell was in a sorry state with his right horn missing and his right arm and leg almost completely severed; the hole in his chest had reopened, and he moaned piteously. A look of fear appeared in his eyes when he felt a shadow loom over him, and when his scared red eyes met equally red eyes that had an unforgiving look to them Que'Tar had an inkling of what many of his victims must have felt shortly before their last moments.

Panic filled his blackened soul as Ranma raised his sword, and he resorted to something he had scoffed at for as long as he had existed: fleeing from the enemy. Just a second before the sword came crashing down Que'Tar managed to smear blood on a seal on his upper right arm, and then he was gone in a flash of red light, leaving his severed body parts behind.

Ranma stood dumbfounded for a few moments before he began to snarl in anger when he realised that Que'Tar had chickened out instead of taking it like a man, well, demon, his chest heaving from the deep breaths he was taking so as to come down from the battle-high. A look of severe annoyance was on his face and he cursed colourfully. "Run away from me, asshole, will ya?" he grunted and scowled, "Coward."

His scowl deepening he brought out his aura and let his power flare with a primal yell, and a black sphere of concussive force travelled out for kilometres in all directions, signifying his victory. Surrounded by a veritable sea of lightning bolts Ranma stood tall, a grin appearing on his face. "That did me a world of good," he muttered and scowled, "And if what Papurika told me is true then my chance to finish Que'Tar off will come soon enough."

Ranma then reigned in his emotions and gazed rightwards in the direction where he had felt the disturbance, his eyes widening when his keen eyesight picked up on a change; roughly two kilometres away, at the source of the disturbance a mountainside with a large opening that had previously been hidden had appeared. A genuine grin almost split Ranma's face almost in half.

"Jackpot," he whispered and immediately took off, reaching the entrance in a second. "So all it took to find the lost portal was a blast of power," he mused to himself as he surveyed the entrance. "Or not," he added when he felt himself being bathed in golden light.

At first Ranma wanted to resist what he perceived as an assault on his mind, but he desisted when he remembered that this might very well be the test if his intent and heart were pure, and opened himself fully. Ranma's eyes were closed so he missed the golden glow that formed around him that had nothing to do with his own power, and seemingly an eternity later a voice spoke up in his mind, saying three simple words, _"You are worthy."_

Ranma opened his eyes and started in surprise. The scenery in front of him had changed dramatically from the barren blackened mountain walls and the entrance hewn into it. Where before his eyes hadn't been able to penetrate the darkness permeating the entrance a broad vaulted path made of white marble illuminated by rows of torches affixed to the walls revealed itself to Ranma's astonished eyes.

"It's almost a pity I gotta destroy something so beautiful," he mused with a sigh after admiring the fine work a talented stonemason had to have rendered forty centuries ago, "Sad I ain't got a choice but to bury the portal even deeper than before, but I ain't risking that the likes of Que'Tar get access to HFIL. The poor sods there'd be overrun in seconds."

The teenage Saiyan flash-stepped forward to where he could feel the source of energy that had to be the portal reside, speeding along the snaking path in seconds. His feet slammed into the ground as soon as that which he had searched for came into view, and Ranma carefully studied his new surroundings. The room that held the gateway to HFIL was an austere cave of white marble, approximately twenty square meters in total, the walls reflecting the shine of the blue glowing portal and bathing everything in blue light.

Firming his expression and nodding to himself Ranma walked up to the portal and floated forward until he was directly in front of it. The lightning bolts coursing around his body intensified, and he tossed two of his high-powered energy blasts - which contained enough power each to level a mountain - over his shoulder without looking. A second before the blasts detonated he floated into the portal, and then the misplaced Saiyan teen was yet again subjected to the sensation of riding an inter-dimensional roller coaster.

-.-

Ranma Saotome, recently turned Legendary Super Saiyan and one of the few beings in existence that had fought their way out of hell could literally see light at the end of the tunnel before he was spat out at his destination. The exit was a bit forceful and he flash-stepped a good two-hundred metres forward to be on the safe side in case there were side-effects from him blowing up the other side of the portal. But other than the gateway to hell shuddering and crumbling in on itself nothing happened.

Shrugging to himself Ranma dusted himself off and muttered, "Cool, it worked," and started looking around.

The first thing he noticed was a complete absence of the moans and screams of the damned. This nerve-grating noise had been a constant companion in the lower levels of hell that he had quickly learned to ignore, but the silence reigning here was simply unwonted.

HFIL differed sharply from Belial's hell where the interior design was concerned, for instead of dead, blackened earth and black jagged mountains and pits and air that smelled of sulphur, blood and every bodily excrement imaginable HFIL's air was almost as clean as Earth's, and the landscape resembled a mountain range on Earth.

"Even if the sky's the same orangey-red, that's really a sissy hell," Ranma muttered to himself, "Far better than the likes of Cell, Broly, Frieza and whatnot deserve."

Having mentioned the Z-Fighter's rogue's gallery Ranma had the idea of trying to locate the ki's of the said villains. His right brow rose in slight surprise at the effectiveness of his idea; one ki stood out especially as it had a distinct Saiyan-like feel to it, and Ranma concluded that it had to be Cell.

Suppressing his gigantic ki so as to mask his approach was a tedious task – and he was quite certain that the others had to have sensed his arrival anyway – but he managed and set himself in motion. In an effort not to stand out too much Ranma decided to walk towards where he could feel Cell's and the others ki's, and he deduced from the feel that the villains' life energy had to it that everyone was pretty fired up.

Ranma gnashed his teeth involuntarily when he felt the pathetically weak ki of one Babidi, but a grin spread on his face when he realised that the evil wizard had being here meant that he had been killed by someone. "Hope Gohan or Vegeta blew his head off," he muttered in disgust and continued to walk toward the dead villains in silence for several minutes.

Walking up a hill Ranma stopped when he reached the hilltop so as to analyse the situation. Just like his senses had told him, a large group of villains was congregated in the plane below, his keen eyes easily picking up on the details. The villains – many of whom he knew from the Z-Fighter's files and tales – were huddled in front of a crystal ball nestled in dozens of stalagmites in the middle of a lake of blood, and Ranma noted that many of them looked disgruntled and angry.

Ranma watched Babidi walk away from the other villains after saying that Buu owed all his skills to him, and the teenage Saiyan almost started in surprise when he saw the wizard make punching movements and heard him mutter, "Fuck you, Buu! You looked down on me before you killed me! Kick his sorry ass, Gogeta!"

'**Gogeta? Who's that?'** Ranma thought with furrowed brows, **'A brother the Prince never told me about?'**

Ranma decided to bite the bullet and walked toward the villains – well aware that even their combined might was nothing to him – until he came to a stop behind the Ginyu Force member known as Recoome. Using his size Ranma was easily able to peer into the crystal ball, and his eyes widened in surprise. **'That man... He looks like what'd happen if one were to cross Goku and Vegeta! And he's fucking strong, even as a Super Saiyan 3!'** he thought in askance as he watched the man beat a creature that held some resemblance to the rotund pink demon Babidi had unleashed before Belial had made his appearance like a drum.

"He's strong," acknowledged Ranma after a particular vicious exchange of blows that ended with Buu being blown into the ground.

"Can say that again," Recoome agreed and turned around to regard him.

The Ginyu Force member started in surprise when all he saw were armoured and very muscled abs, and he had to look up and up and up to see the newcomer's face. He started in surprise and turned around to look at the crystal ball showing Super Saiyan Three Gogeta lay into Majin Buu and back to Ranma. "Fuck, you're a Saiyan. And... You're alive!"

"Give the man a cigar," Ranma bit out sarcastically, and his eyes narrowed when just about everyone turned around to look at him, "I'm also fuckin' hungry and plain 'n' simple pissed off, so if anyone were to point me to the exit I will take my leave."

"Not so fast," someone Ranma recognised as Cell said with a smirk and calmly made his way to the front, "Even if you don't feel strong, you look it. And it's been a long time since I had myself a healthy snack."

Ranma's eyes narrowed even more, and from one moment to the next he was standing behind Cell with the Android's tail in hand with no apparent movement in between. Strong hands clamped down hard, and before anyone knew what had happened Ranma had planted his right foot in Cell's back and had ripped the tail out. A yell of pain escaped the genetically engineered Android and he staggered forward clutching his rear, and even the slowest of the dead villains comprehended what had happened when they saw Cell's ripped off tail in Ranma's gloved right hand.

Cell turned around and staggered a bit more still while cursing colourfully, watching with fury in his violet eyes as Ranma casually tossed the tail over his shoulder and into the lake. "I have heard of your disgusting eating habits, Cell, so I'll have to decline. And just so you all know what'll happen to the next one to attack me," he hissed, releasing his full might in a tidal wave of power that washed over the assembled villains and HFIL demons alike and made them gasp for breath due to the feeling of immense pressure in the air, "I will kill them. End them permanently."

"Hah! That threat's nothing to us! We're already dead," Frieza spoke up in a sibilant voice, a sneer on his face.

"You can get deader still, little Icejin," Ranma retorted with a wolfish grin, and his grin grew wider when Frieza scowled, "Like in totally erased from existence. Forever."

"He... He's right," a blue-skinned demon wearing glasses and a white muscle-shirt with HFIL written on its front spoke up, "Something upset the spiritual balance. He... He could end your existence permanently. But how... How do you know? It's supposed to be a secret!"

"I know because I killed a lot of demons on the levels below," Ranma retorted with a hard stare.

Murmurs sprang up amongst the group, the fight between Gogeta and Buu almost forgotten. The demon had turned a pale blue. "You... You know?"

"What? That the lower levels of hell are back online? Yes," Ranma replied with his gaze piercing the demon, "I fought my way through them to get here."

Lord Enma's staffer gulped, and then he bravely met Ranma's gaze. "The boss needs to know this immediately!"

"So there's are deeper levels of hell and he," Cell pointed at Ranma, a new tail sprouting from his back with a wet sound, "needs to reach the mortal realm as quickly as possible. What can we conclude from that? That they plan to invade the mortal realm! And if we help them we can get our revenge!"

"Hey! You've just been herded back here after the Janemba incident!" the glasses wearing demon protested, "You-"

He never got to finish what he wanted to say as a yellow-green lance of ki, round about thirty centimetres wide, blasted Cell's head off. "You talk too much," Ranma commented coldly as the headless body collapsed to the ground, its fingers twitching. "Yes, I know you can recover from that. Your healing factor. But you won't recover from this," he added and tossed one of his signature ki-blasts at Cell, unmindful of the other villains who quickly scrambled away to get to safety.

The blast detonated with incredible force and blew several of the villains off their feet and onto the unforgiving ground or into the lake of blood where they resurfaced sputtering. Ranma whereas stood unmoving like a rock with a cold expression in his eyes – an expression he had a little difficulty to keep up seeing as Frieza had ended up in the lake and was now paddling back to the shore like a dog and cursing up a storm – and his arms crossed across his chest. "That's for whatcha wanted to do to Earth, asshole. Best regards from Gohan, and Sayonara."

"You... You eradicated him!" sputtered another of Lord Enma's staffers, this one a red-skinned demon with the same muscle-shirt as his blue-skinned colleague.

Ranma looked over his shoulders to regard the demon and asked coldly, "So what? He was an asshole."

"But- But you don't go around eradicating HFIL inmates! It's just not done!" the demon protested.

Ranma's red eyes drilled into the demon's black orbs. "I learned my lesson to never fool around and to never leave unfinished business the hard way. Cell was a megalomaniacal asshole who tried to destroy Earth, and as you saw, he couldn't leave well enough alone and wanted to stage a riot. And if anyone else is stupid enough to follow in his footsteps I'll end them too," he said matter-of-factly and looked around at the other villains who were still recovering, "Anyone else got a death wish?"

No one wanted to meet his eyes except for Frieza, who had returned to the shore and was glaring at him. Ranma turned around and stared hard at the Icejin. "If I learn that you helped Belial's demons in any way or form I'll come back and show you whatcha look like turned inside out before I spread your component atoms everywhere. Got me?"

Frieza very obviously wanted to give an angry retort, but his father King Cold lay a hand on his son's right arm and shook his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, this Saiyan's a million times stronger than all of us combined and then some, son. I almost fear that he might be the one that this Saiyan legend mentioned, the unstoppable Legendary Super Saiyan. Going up against him, even if allied to those demons he mentioned would be suicide. And I for one prefer to exist, even if it is in this fashion."

Ranma grunted when Frieza showed signs of backing down and refrained from adding a mocking remark à la 'Goes to show who has the family's brain cells'. "Good. The same goes for all of you. Help Belial's demons and your existence ends. Now I have places to be, things to destroy and demons to end," he drawled and turned back around to the blue-skinned demon when the villains, suitably cowed, scuffled back to the crystal ball, presumably to resume watching the fight, "You said you had to tell your boss. Well, let's pay him a visit. Pronto."

"But- But you can't go to Lord Enma!" the demon protested.

Ranma sighed, shook his head and barely stopped himself from palming his face. His red eyes speared the demon who gulped audibly, and the Saiyan pointed up to his head, the demon's nervous gaze following his right index finger. "What do you see? Right, no halo. Meaning, I am still alive, if misplaced. And I have to return to the mortal realm and fast, or you guys will have much bigger problems than a misplaced Saiyan."

The demon sputtered for a few moments before visibly recomposing himself. "Right. Follow me."

-.-

A fast and almost disorienting take of turns later Ranma finally stood in front of Lord Enma's huge desk. The equally huge red-skinned judge of souls seated behind said desk and dressed in his usual attire of a light-blue business suit with red tie and a helmet with two horns stared down at him, his expression disgruntled.

**"So you are the one who's making so many waves,"** he said in a huge voice while scratching his black full beard and looked back at a red folder which he opened and leafed through, **"Ranma Saotome, son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. You became a Saiyan during a dunk in one of the magical springs of Jusenkyo, and it was recently revealed that you became the Legendary Super Saiyan because of it. Caused a lot of upheaval, it did, let me tell you."**

"I can imagine... Sir," Ranma replied, an amused glint in his eyes.

**"Hmm... We lost track of you after Goku teleported you to Haven."**

"Haven. So that's the planet's name," Ranma mused, "Not that I saw much of it, but it seemed nice."

**"It is,"** Lord Enma agreed absently before looking intently at Ranma, **"Very beautiful and very magical. It's one of the universe's most beautiful worlds, and it holds a lot of secrets. But it stands to reason that you'll find out about some of them at any rate. For I will help you reach Haven after our chat is over."**

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "So you know the pertinent facts," he concluded.

Lord Enma sighed. **"That Belial is back and mobilising his armies from Haven? That it'd take too long to inform Kami-sama so that He could dispatch Heavenly Forces – provided they are available in the first place – to drive Belial back?"**

"Inform Kami-sama?" interrupted Ranma with a frown, "Doesn't he know?"

**"Most likely, yes. But the Almighty is incredibly busy as He doesn't just have to govern this universe, but the Multiverse, meaning an infinite amount of universes. Which is why He created the Kai's as governing bodies to run things long ago. After Belial disappeared Kami-sama briefly returned His attention to our universe and HFIL was split off of the deeper levels of hell,"** Lord Enma explained. **"And after that Kami-sama rescinded His influence and let the Kai deal with problems. I think He was positive that they and heroes like Goku, Gohan and you would be able to keep the peace. And it's my assumption that He chose to let **_**you**_** deal with what became of Belial."**

"So that ties into what happened to Belial on Aldebaran, I believe?" Ranma mused.

**"You **_**know**_**,"** Lord Enma exclaimed softly, **"Yes, something happened to Belial after a dark wizard managed to summon him to the mortal realm. The most likely theory is that his mind was warped due to the summoning ritual being botched. There should have been safeguards in place to prevent it, but let me phrase it thusly, you can only resist something you want to resist.**

**"And when he was sealed away by a light wizard who used his own body as a prison this just compounded the problem. Belial would sooner or later break free from his flesh prison, stronger than ever, so Kami-sama found it was time to return His attention to this realm, however briefly. He sealed off the lower seven levels of hell, and I assume He did it to prevent the loyalists from trying anything.**

**"It limited my options in punishing souls, let me tell you. Where before I could chose from all nine levels of hell I was then limited to two, and these upper two levels have always been something of a joke."**

"I could tell, yes," Ranma said dryly.

**"Belial cannot be redeemed, and I find it more than likely that Kami-sama started the chain of events that turned you into the first Legendary Super Saiyan who has control over his powers so that you could become strong enough to kill Belial,"** Lord Enma expounded, **"It is more than likely that Kami-sama has foreseen this chain of events and knew that no one else was available to deal with Belial, so it is up to you to end this threat."**

"Fine with me," Ranma muttered with his jaw clenched, "I have a few bones to pick with that fucker anyhow."

**"Good,"** Lord Enma said with a nod, **"I assume you have picked up on Goku's Instantaneous Movement?" **he asked and nodded satisfied upon Ranma's nod, **"Very good. Then there's just the small problem that Belial put up a magical barrier around Haven."**

"Darn. Bastard wants to be undisturbed, eh? And what do we do now?" Ranma asked.

**"I knew it would be necessary and had my staffers search for a ward breaker, but their search has turned up nothing up till now,"** Lord Enma admitted.

Ranma cursed colourfully until he remembered something and reached into his pocket. "A fellow Saiyan, Papurika, gave this here to me," he said and showed Lord Enma a blood-red stone, "He didn't know what it was other than that it was of importance. Never said how he got his hands on it."

**"Kami-sama be blessed. The odds for this to happen... Too low to even consider..."** the judge of souls muttered to himself before turning serious eyes on Ranma, **"This **_**is**_** a ward-breaker. I have no idea how this Papurika gained possession of it, but I know that I'll pull my weight to do something nice for him once this is all over."**

"That'd be great. Now, how do I use this thing?" Ranma inquired intently.

**"Just listen to what I say and don't actually do it, or we will lose our only chance,"** Lord Enma warned seriously with a bit of his temper showing through, prompting Ranma to nod solemnly, **"On top of this gem is an indentation. Press your right index finger into it, think hard of your destination and what you want the ward breaker to accomplish. The rest is child's play."**

Ranma inspected the gem and easily found the indentation Lord Enma had spoken of. "Okay. Now there's just the problem of actually finding Haven."

**"That's not too hard. Use your Instantaneous Movement focus and zoom in on the Sirius sector."**

"Sirius sector?" Ranma inquired with a lost expression on his face.

**"Oh, I forgot you didn't get to learn the star charts of the universe like Goku did on Yardrat,"** Lord Enma mused and waved his hand, making a large, translucent map of ten by five metres appear in the air. The map was evenly divided in four large sectors by a dashed red line, North, South, East and West written on each quadrant in red lettering.

Lord Enma waved his hand anew, and East Sector was highlighted, seemingly hovering a few centimetres above the other quadrants. The judge of souls made another gesture, making the other three quadrants disappear; the map then resized itself to show just the East sector in ten by five, and red lettering appeared, depicting the many different sectors like Sirius, Orion, Callista and many more.

Another hand gesture highlighted the Sirius sector, and Lord Enma zoomed in on a system called Enigma Alpha. Ranma counted fourteen planets, and his eyes immediately strayed to the one planet that was highlighted by a red circle. Ranma retraced the path in his mind and nodded.

He then did as Lord Enma had said, closed his eyes and focussed his mind, letting in wander through the East sector until he had found Haven. "Gotcha," he said satisfied and opened his eyes, regarding Lord Enma with a thankful look, "Thanks for everything, especially for making this as unbureaucratic as possible."

"**Not a problem, Ranma,"** the giant judge of souls replied with a friendly look before his brows creased, **"I just had the thought that it might be wise not to reveal your full hand to Belial. Him having been on Haven while you fought your way out he has no idea what you are capable of, and when you reveal your ascended Legendary Super Saiyan when you need it the most his surprise will be the greater when you reveal it and use it to kill him. Just a suggestion."**

Ranma thought Lord Enma's words over and nodded. "And one I like to practise as well. Never show your enemy your full potential and use his erroneous beliefs about you to defeat him," he mused and powered down to basic Legendary Super Saiyan.

"**A wise precaution indeed,"** the massive judge returned not without self-praise before turning serious, **"Now do your job!"**

Ranma smiled toothily. "And kicking ass and taking names is such a good job, wouldn't you agree?" he retorted cheekily before disappearing with a pop of displaced air.

Lord Enma actually chuckled. **"I like this one. I just hope it'll be a long, loooong time before he returns here to be judged, or else my peace and quiet will definitely be over!"**

-.-

Several thousand lightyears away one Ranma Saotome would have sneezed had he not been travelling as a stream of atoms, and when suddenly his feet slammed into solid ground with a abruptness that made his teeth rattle he knew that the ward breaker had done its job. "Here I am, Belial, and I'll rock you like a hurricane. That's a promise."

**to be concluded**...

**Ranma and amnaR**: this idea came to me while reading a Naruto manga. amnaR is loosely based on Haruno Sakura's inner persona, only he's a lot nastier and annoying (him being Saiyan after all). As Ranma has defeated him he's largely without consequence and makes it his mission in life to annoy Ranma. Hence why he calls him 'lordy'...

**Legendary Super Saiyan Level 2**: had it planned this way from the get go. I figured that if the 'normal' Super Saiyan's have stages that can be achieved when there's an overwhelming need for more power why not the Legendary Super Saiyan?

**Hell and HFIL**: HFIL is practically the (very) watered down and segregated upper two levels of Hell in this story. I haven't seen it done yet and liked the concept.

**Ranma vs HFIL**: letting Ranma loose on the more arrogant HFIL inmates like Frieza and Cell was fun. Yes, I'm blatantly ignoring Dragonball GT what with killing off Cell, but GT was always more of a fanfic to me than a continuation, so I'm not taking it into account. And to say it with Ranma: Cell's an asshole. Nuff said.


	30. Endgame

**Title**: A Legend Reborn

**Author name**: Trugeta

**  
Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ as well as Akira Toriyama and many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Note further that I don't own any of the trademarks mentioned in this story.

Also, the OCs used in this story are a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any person, living or dead is not intended and purely coincidental.

This story takes place after Movie 10 of Dragonball Z and at the beginning of the Ranma series. It's an AU, and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Endgame**

Ranma took a deep breath of the subtropical air predominating in the area he had just arrived at and studied his surroundings more intently than before during his brief stint on Haven. Just as he'd briefly noticed upon his initial arrival, the purple sky and two suns, one red, one yellow, were what really stood out, signifying that he was still far away from his home planet and his mates. Left without constant demon attacks to fend off he had time to think and felt a pang at the thought of his mates and wondered what they were doing, but he knew all too well how counter-productive and depressing it was to hang to your gloomy thoughts and returned to the examination of his surroundings.

Hell's first escapee in eons let his eyes wander and a low whistle escaped him. "Now those huge-ass trees are an eye-catcher for sure," he muttered to himself, craning his neck until it hurt.

What made the huge brown-green trees so impressive wasn't just their height that seemed to top out at about 250 metres, but the thick trunks with a width of a metre and more. It pained him that he had cut down several of these majestic trees in his fight with Belial seemingly a life-time ago, especially as they seemed to practically radiate life, but he hadn't been able to help it. As much as he regretted cutting down the trees, he'd do just about anything to end Belial. Where wood was chopped, splinters must fall, in this case quite literally.

Looking further around Ranma noticed that the rest Haven had to offer seemed very similar to what he was used to, but he wouldn't be lulled into a false sense of security. This was a foreign world after all, and he was the only one standing between Belial, his army and Earth. It just wouldn't do to die of food poisoning because the edibles Haven offered were not compatible with his physiology, especially with him as the only one who had a good shot at killing Belial.

Creasing his brows Ranma pondered if the arch demon had told the truth before he had literally sent him to hell. But then again, could he afford to doubt his word? If Belial could open portals to hell and bring in more of his minions then he'd have to find him as fast as possible before Haven was overrun by demons.

"Only problem with that is that something seems to be blocking my senses. Can't get a lock on Belial for the life of me," Ranma muttered and took a large gulp of water.

A sudden humming sound in the air was his only warning and a fireball scorched Ranma's position. Hadn't the Saiyan reacted Super Saiyan fast the super-heated ball of fire would have assuredly damaged him. Moving from tree to tree so fast he was little more than a blur Ranma found that while he wasn't in optimal fighting condition from all the fighting he had engaged in and the lack of rest resulting thereof it was still better than anticipated. Then he caught sight of his assailant, and any doubt he might have harboured pertaining to the veracity of the Belial's claims was wiped away.

The creature that had attacked him was floating five metres in the air directly above his former position, and Ranma winced at how ugly the thing was even in comparison to some of the things he'd seen in hell. The demon's body was little more than an orange-red and black ball of a metre in diameter, and two large black eyes and a gaping maw with teeth similar to a shark's dominated its face. Its whole body was covered in spikes of at least thirty centimetres length, and it had an aura of malevolence and evil about it similar to the king of hell.

To Ranma his approach was as clear as crystal. Disappearing and reappearing behind the creature in a burst of speed too quick for the demon to follow Ranma shoved one of his signature yellow-green ki-blasts in the beast's unprotected backside with his right arm. The Saiyan then used his speed to gain enough distance and watched the demon explode, a curious croaking noise escaping it. To Ranma's immense surprise this wasn't the end of it, for when the smoke had cleared he found himself face to face with six miniature versions of the demon that weren't bigger than ten centimetres in diameter.

The mini demons spat fireballs at Ranma with high keening sounds without warning, but he quickly overcame his surprise and batted the fireballs away with his wrist-guards. The Saiyan smirked when he saw that he had managed to deflect the attacks just as he had planned, and the ricochets he had created neatly dispatched the demons in fiery explosions that left nothing behind.

His expression then turned grim. "Seems Belial told the truth. He can transport more demons to this realm, even if they're pathetically weak."

Having arrived at this conclusion Ranma floated back to the ground and quickly ate two more protein bars and gulped down some more water. That done he planned his next steps, and after coming to a decision he took to the air to find a defendable spot where he could crash.

-.-

Ranma was awoken from his slumber by a strong feeling of malevolence in the vicinity, and he didn't have to guess twice that the hell king's minions had somehow stumbled upon him in the secluded cave he had found.

Grinning widely and feeling much stronger Ranma drew Nasumi, and he'd never been gladder that Bulma had included an auto-fit feature on top of the many features Nasumi had. Bulma had argued at that time that it couldn't be foreseen if he wouldn't reach a potential third level of Super Saiyan with his rate of growth – which he had – and due to the fact that nobody knew if the potential third form wasn't much taller or smaller she had included the auto-fit feature to all of his equipment.

Nasumi automatically resized to a sword of one-and-a-half metres length just as he had wanted, but Ranma took no time to admire the head-cleaver she had turned into. Carrying all of his possessions already with him in storage space Ranma didn't have to have consideration for the cave, and with a loud yell he powered up to his full might within the basic Legendary Super Saiyan mode, blowing off the top of the mountain in the process.

Ranma floated upward enshrouded by an aura of power and idly noted that it was dawn while thinking that Goku had been right back then; attuned to the mortal realm again he could tell that he was much more powerful in his Legendary base mode, and his casual destruction of his erstwhile refuge proved it. He didn't let his guard down and rightfully so, for not ten seconds later two more humming sounds echoed through the air. Whatever it was that had teleported in didn't wait for the smoke to clear, and two streams of orange-red fire came hurtling at Ranma from both sides.

The Saotome used his speed to body-flicker to thirty metres above his previous position, and making full use of his speed he appeared behind one of the jet-black pterodactyl-like creatures. Nasumi flashed through the air in a beheading stroke guided by Ranma's right hand and met no resistance as she cut off the first demon's head, and a fountain of black blood erupted from the headless body that was sent plummeting to the ground in a downwards spiral.

His eyes glinting mercilessly Ranma evaded repeated fire-attacks from the other demon and repeatedly flickered in and out in his hunt, and the attacker, sensing that it had become prey tried everything in its power to hold itself at a distance from its former target. Its attempts were ultimately futile and doomed from the start, and not two minutes after the demon had realised that it had bitten off far more than it could chew Ranma dealt the finishing blow, cleaving the monster's body cleanly in half.

"Pitiful," Ranma muttered and floated on the spot for a few moments, "I wonder if these demons were so weak or I so strong. Feh, they were little more than cannon fodder."

Shaking his head Ranma took off in search for the hell king's abode. The Saotome really should have known better than to tempt fate like this, but it was doubtful that he would have had it any other way.

-.-

It was the fifth day of his stay on Haven, at least according to the wristwatch Bulma had integrated into his wrist guards, and Ranma was slowly but surely getting frustrated as he hadn't made any progress in his search for the king of hell. He was just flying over the ruins of a massive overgrown city after having slain a trio of over-muscled gray-skinned demons that'd been somewhat similar to the species G'Rarg, G'Rurg and G'Rerg had belonged to – even if much weaker – when something suddenly urged him to touch down.

Constant vigilance had always been high on his list but it had practically become second nature to him ever since he'd been sent to hell, so Ranma used all of his training and experience to fathom if this was his own instincts prompting him or external stimulus; he quickly arrived at the conclusion that the source was foreign but held nothing demonic to it, which limited the chances of it being a trap.

Ranma stopped and floated on the spot, and a frown appeared on his face as he debated on the pros and cons of investigating the origins of the compulsion. "What the hell," he muttered a few minutes later and slowly descended as he tracked the source, "I ain't closer to finding that fucker Belial, so it ain't like I got something better to do."

Five minutes and a flight over labyrinths of what once had to have been streets later Ranma touched down in front of a three-story house that looked just as run down as the rest of the buildings in the vicinity. Raising a yellow-green brow and silently asking himself what he was supposed to find here Ranma walked forward until he stood right in front of the house, a few centimetres away from what had once have to have been the entrance door.

Ranma made to push open the door, and in this moment a strange feeling shot through his body, and seconds later a ripple went through the house, revealing that it was in much better condition than any other housing he had seen on this world yet. Ranma's brow climbed into his hairline at the unexpected revelation, the only thought coming to him being, **'Interesting.'**

The feeling, the compulsion for lack of a better word, was getting ever stronger, and Ranma, never one to tame his curiosity entered the building through the entrance door. A small corridor of about fifty centimetres width that was absolutely spartan and held in grey colours ended abruptly in front of a weird metal door with some kind of verdant translucent energy field protecting it. Ranma's senses told him that the field extended to far beyond just the door and likely encompassed a large area, and he surmised that any attempt at forcing entry would likely destroy that which the energy field protected if not the whole building or more.

Ranma still puzzled over the best approach when his senses told him to look to his immediate right. His eyes widened in surprise when he glimpsed upon something he'd have sworn hadn't been there a few moments ago. He looked closer, and the strange apparatus indeed resembled a fingerprint scanner. Ranma's right brow crawled into his hairline for the second time in under a minute, but surmising that if he was in for a cent he was in for a pound he pressed the palm of his weaker left hand against the scanner.

For a short moment nothing happened until suddenly a bright green light emanated from the apparatus, and the thought that this was evidently more than just a simple fingerprint scanner fluttered through Ranma's mind as he was subjected to what he perceived as a baring of his whole being. The young Saiyan had never felt so exposed in his life, and just when he felt like his innermost secrets and dreams were ripped from him the process stopped with the same smoothness it had begun.

"Access granted," a smooth female alto voice spoke up, and the energy field disappeared under Ranma's watchful eyes the same moment the door was replaced by an ornate and elaborate jet-black coloured archway with myriads of small and seemingly moving pictures on it.

Both yellow-green brows rose almost into the hairline for a third time in not even two minutes when a verdant glowing energy field appeared in the frame, and Ranma cautiously stepped forward mindful of traps, but when he entered the archway not even his constant vigilance could have prepared him for being suddenly whisked away by a teleport courtesy of the glowing portal.

-.-

To Ranma it seemed like no time had passed at all until his feet slammed into solid ground with an echoing thud, and the Saotome slowly let his gaze travel over his new surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that the firmament he had gotten used to on the foreign but beautiful planet that was Haven was conspicuously absent, having been replaced by a sky that was completely purple. No stellar constellations could be seen, and Ranma opted to concentrate on the things he could see.

He was standing in a slightly elevated position on some kind of square-shaped pedestal of approximately ten by ten metres with an archway identical to the one that'd brought him here in his back, and from the lack of power and warmth he knew that his only way back had been cut off, or so it seemed. Four paths in the same obsidian colour as the pedestal were branching off from his starting point and could be seen meandering into the distance.

What caught Ranma's eye was the fact that the pathways seemed to have been built right over a black abyss he couldn't see the bottom of, and without a visible support structure to boot. One wrong step would mean the end for everyone not blessed with the ability of unassisted flight, and this setup made travelling these paths a challenge in balance and dexterity.

Furthermore, should he have to fight anyone on these small pathways it meant little room for manoeuvring. "Che, got no reason to assume that whoever has brought me here will just roll over and let me pass through straight to whatever might be of importance here, so it's gonna be fights alright," Ranma muttered to himself and shrugged, "No choice but to go forward. The only question is, which forward?"

Seeing as he had no way of knowing which way would lead to whatever was hidden here Ranma opted to err in the side of caution; rather than flying in a random direction he wouldn't show his full hand and reveal that he could fly in case he needed a trump card later on. After looking in every direction and straining his senses so as to pick up on life signs Ranma shook his head in frustration. "Crud. That ain't helping either," he said and narrowed his eyes, "If nothing helps there's still the good ole process of elimination."

His decision made Ranma began to put his plan into action and marked the pathway he had chosen – incidentally the one pathway that'd indeed faced forward in relation to the archway when he'd arrived – by burning the number "1" into where the pathway began. "Worked for Hansel and Gretel, should be good enough for me," the Saiyan mused with a smirk and followed the path at a comfortable travelling speed.

Ranma briefly interrupted his jog to examine what looked like treasure chests that were standing on the path on a pedestal similar to the one he'd started out from, and his curiosity winning out he pulled the lid of the leftmost chest open. He was already in motion before the clicking and whirring sounds had readied the defensive mechanisms he knew to have activated, and some kind of launchers rising out of the ground immediately spat fireballs at him.

Ranma used his incredible speed and turned into a Dervish, deflecting attack after attack back at its source until nothing remained of the launching devices. "Well, well, well, booby-trapped, eh? Let's see what's worth so much trouble," he mused and walked over to the chest he had opened. "Gold, and all kinds of gems. Pops woulda been in heaven, but his example's taught me at least that it ain't right to take what ain't yours. Ain't so big on monetary things anyway," he shrugged and went to examine the other chest, finding similar valuables that he discarded just like the others before.

After closing the chests Ranma resumed his jog and was forced to disable several more fire-based defensive mechanisms on the way to wherever it was he was going. Not surprisingly he quickly arrived at a fork, and trusting his instincts he carried on on the right path, marking it with "1a". He followed the meandering path until he saw something glowing in the distance, and a smile crossed his face. "Jackpot," he muttered and continued to close in on the verdant portal.

A minute of running later Ranma stood in front of the glowing portal and stepped through without hesitation. The brief moment of disorientation induced by the teleport was quickly shrugged off, and Ranma had to react lightning fast as a fireball scorched the position of his re-entry. A body-flicker to the right ensured that the fire attack missed its mark by a large margin, and his eyes narrowed to slits Ranma spat out, "Too slow," before retaliating with a relatively weak ki-blast to test his opponent's defences.

Ranma studied his assailant, but other than that it was a robed figure about two metres tall in Ranma's estimation with a hood hiding his or her features and clothed completely in black no discerning features stood out. The young Saiyan's eyes widened briefly when his energy attack was blocked courtesy of a wall of fire.

"I am Tec'Ma'Tuk, stranger, the Guardian of Fire. To proceed and learn more about Haven you must prove your worth and defeat my fellow guardians and me in combat," the robed man said and burst into fire, giving him the appearance of a man-sized torch.

Ranma had memorised the layout of the location he had been teleported to, and the platform of fifty by fifty metres didn't offer much of anything in ways of cover for either of them. His eyes narrowed when the fiery being conjured balls of fire from thin air and made them float in front of him. An inclination of the alien's head to the right prompted the fireballs to fly at Ranma at high speed, but the Saotome wasn't the Legendary Super Saiyan for nothing.

Inhaling and bringing his arms in position Ranma gathered his energy and yelled, "Onyx Wave!", unleashing a devastating wall of jade energy at Tec'Ma'Tuk.

The Havenian had time to blink in surprise before his fireballs poofed into smoke courtesy of the wall of energy closing in on his position like a runaway tsunami, and acting quickly he fireflashed out of the way. Ranma, not one to be taken by surprise bodyflickered all over the platform and unleashed repeated Onyx Waves from every corner of the platform as a counter-measure, and a grin spread on his face when a flash of fire reappeared right in the middle of four Onyx Waves that were closing in from every side.

To Ranma's surprise the Havenian smiled before he was hit by the energy attacks and the young Saiyan thought he saw the man inclining his head in respect. Then he poofed into smoke much as his fireballs had done. "That was... Anticlimactic," Ranma muttered with wide eyes.

"Indeed it was," a voice echoed from all around him, making Ranma tense and switch into a defensive stance.

Tec'Ma'Tuk reappeared ten metres away, and Ranma remained on high alert despite the fact that the Havenian was back in his base form. The male humanoid then shrugged back his cowl revealing a bronze face, and a smile played on his face. "You have passed my test, stranger," he said and slicked back his green air, his smile turning embarrassed how Ranma found, "I must admit I've never been defeated so swiftly before. Who are you, stranger?"

"Saotome, Ranma Saotome. I gotta admit that defeating you was easy because of the power disparity between us," the Saotome admitted.

"I had noticed," Tec'Ma'Tuk retorted with a wry smile, his pointy ears twitching. "How did you get so strong?"

Not seeing the harm seeing as all Havenians seemed to have vanished – baring Tec'Ma'Tuk who didn't even feel alive – Ranma chose to answer truthfully. "I'm part of the defensive forces of my home world, and as such I train constantly. No offense, but you barely gave me a workout."

"I see. With things as they are you would easily be able to disable all hidden traps and defeat my brethren, so I ask you, would you be willing to fight them all at once?" Tec'Ma'Tuk queried.

"I'm never one to turn down a challenge, but I've got a question before I agree. You're not alive yet you can interact with your surroundings. So, what are you?" Ranma wanted to know.

"Noticed it, didn't you? Well, I shouldn't be surprised," Tec'Ma'Tuk chuckled and turned serious, "My brethren and I are holograms. A blend of technology and magic, the so called Technomagic, allowed for a likeness of our real selves to be created, including our abilities and personalities.

"We are only able to function here in this realm where the technomagical infrastructure is in place, and it is our honour and duty to test and judge the worth of those pure of heart who find their way to our hallowed halls."

Ranma needed a few moments to process this information and smiled. "Bulma would've kittens," he finally muttered to himself before looking back at Tec'Ma'Tuk. "How'd this work? Can you bring your fellow guardians here or do I have to round them up?"

"They can be brought here with little trouble," Tec'Ma'Tuk explained.

"Good. Do it," Ranma said and crossed his arms across his chest.

-.-

Ranma Saotome, Z-Fighter and Legendary Super Saiyan stranded on the planet known as Haven calmly stood on the platform that had been his latest battlefield and watched Tec'Ma'Tuk, a holographic reflection of the Havenian Guardian of Fire that he had defeated in combat minutes before.

The said hologram had his golden eyes closed in concentration, and when he opened them again three simultaneous flashes of light occurred. Ranma's quick intellect assessed the newcomers that had materialised to Tec'Ma'Tuk's right, and he noted that the three males unsurprisingly looked a lot like the Guardian of Fire.

"So this is the stranger who defeated you so effortlessly, Tec'Ma'Tuk," the rightmost male said and eyed Ranma appraisingly, "Greetings, stranger, I am Sha'Ku'Lah, Guardian of Wind."

"Ranma Saotome, nice to meet ya," Ranma retorted with an inclination of his head.

"I am Ras'Ta'Sas, Guardian of Earth," the Guardian to Sha'Ku'Lah's left spoke up, his serious gaze never leaving Ranma, who inclined his head again.

"And I am Zec'Tam'Ak, Guardian of Water," the guardian to Tec'Ma'Tuk's immediate right said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you all," Ranma said and inclined his head in respect before popping his knuckles, "Now that the introductions are done, are you guys ready to rumble?"

"I like this one, my brethren. He has spirit," Sha'Ku'Lah said calmly.

"That he has," Zec'Tam'Ak agreed, his evaluating gaze never leaving Ranma, "I know you have already fought and defeated Tec'Ma'Tuk, but would you mind fighting all four of us at once? It'd give us a more accurate gauge of your abilities."

"'S okay by me," Ranma replied after a moment's thought. "I'd like to find out what you guys can do."

"Very well," Sha'Ku'Lah nodded and a harsh wind picked up around his body.

Tec'Ma'Tuk and the other guardians had nodded determinedly at the same time, and the Fire Guardian's body was enveloped in flame as before. Zec'Tam'Ak's body turned to water, and Ras'Ta'Sas' body seemed to turn to stone.

Elemental attacks started to fly at Ranma at impressive speeds left, right and centre, and the fact that Sha'Ku'Lah's wind element enhanced Zec'Tam'Ak's and Tec'Ma'Tuk's fire and water attacks made them very dangerous and hard to steer clear of for ordinary fighters. The fact that Ras'Ta'Sas was pelting Ranma with rocks the size of a baseball only added to the danger, but fortunately the Saotome was anything but an ordinary fighter.

Having realised that the wind-enhanced wall of fire coming at him from the left and balls of compressed water closing in from the right, and not to forget the rocks fired at his back would test even his resilience Ranma body-flickered to behind Sha'Ku'Lah and dropped the hologram with a chop to the neck.

The remaining three guardians inched closer to each other and moved into a back-to-back-formation, all the while keeping their attacks up, forcing Ranma to take evasive action. Zec'Tam'Ak quickly turned his body to water and slithered forward as Ras'Ta'Sas and Tec'Ma'Tuk adapted their stances so that they were standing back to back while their attacks were keeping the Saotome busy. The Guardian of Water quickly scooped up their fallen brother into his arms and returned to his brethren under the cover his fellow guardians were providing.

"He's toying with us. He could've taken us all out a dozen times over by now," Ras'Ta'Sas noted as Zec'Tam'Ak dropped Sha'Ku'Lah's body in their midst.

"You're right, brother," Tec'Ma'Tuk agreed while he adapted his stance to better be able to defend and attack, "It seems he is... Enjoying the fight."

"Then I say we give him something to really enjoy," Ras'Ta'Sas grinned while he kept on switching positions with his brethren to make their attacks more unpredictable, "The Union."

"It is the only feasible option," Tec'Ma'Tuk agreed, and Zec'Tam'Ak grudgingly nodded, "He's evading our attacks with ease, and my observations indicate he's getting faster. It hasn't happened in fifteen thousand clicks, but against him this course of action is advised."

"Good," Ras'Ta'Sas said, and without preamble his body began to glow a blinding white light.

Tec'Ma'Tuk and Zec'Tam'Ak exchanged a look and nodded, stopping their attacks at the same moment, and seconds thereafter their bodies began to glow as well, obscuring the four guardians from sight.

A very puzzled Ranma Saotome who'd been having a rather boring evening as far as fights were concerned was left staring in befuddlement. His instincts told him to attack right away, but another part of him was curious if these strange happenings wouldn't result in more of a challenge for him, and this part won out. For better or worse.

-.-

A harsh wind blew through the battle grounds where the fight between one Ranma Saotome, Earthling-turned-Saiyan and Z-Fighter on one side and the four Guardians of Haven was taking place. Up until a minute ago the fight had been going very much in Ranma's favour, but the young Saiyan's decision not to act when the Guardians performed an unknown technique made the outcome seem a lot less certain.

A dazzling light exploded from the guardians' position that caused Ranma to avert his eyes, and when the flood of light had ebbed away a gasp of surprise escaped the Saotome. Where before four guardians had been downright huddled together in their combined effort to fight him, effectively only one hulking figure remained that stood hunched over. Ranma could only guess how tall this merged guardian was until he suddenly righted himself up, planting his fists into his sides.

This giant was just shy of four metres tall, Ranma noted absently as he took in the features of this Super Guardian. He still looked a lot like his individual 'pieces' with green hair, golden eyes, bronze skin and pointy ears, but the lanky physique the four guardians shared had been replaced by a much more buff built. The giant's muscles rippled before his body turned into solid rock, and Ranma wasn't surprised when the left half of the guardian's body burst into flame while the other half turned into water.

"Now we are ready," the Super Guardian said in an echoing voice after popping his knuckles in a very human-like gesture.

Ranma inclined his head. "Ready when you are," he retorted and switched into a battle ready stance.

The guardian needn't be told twice and launched fireballs from his left and ice shards from his right hand. Ranma's right brow inched up in surprise both from the fact that this Super Guardian could combine the wind and water element to form ice as well as that the speed of these attacks was unlike higher than before.

Ranma easily evaded the attacks though seeing as his speed was apparently still superior, but his grin was literally wiped off his face when a lightning fast and rock hard flaming fist punched the right side of his face hard enough to make him stagger backwards, grunting in pain.

Before the Saiyan could react the right arm followed the left's example and extended, bringing an ice-encased fist to bear on the left side of Ranma's face in a crushing blow. Ice shards and fireballs as well as rocks closed in on the reeling Saotome, but Ranma reacted quickly and body-flickered all over the place and out of range of the behemoth.

A rueful grin turned up the corners of his mouth. "Well played," he said and wiped some excess blood from his lips, "Had your attacks been just a tad faster you'd have had me in a tight spot.

"But now it's time to end this," Ranma said determinedly and floated upwards, "Our fight has shown me that I mustn't toy with opponents regardless of if I'm stronger or better, and regardless of if it is a friendly fight or not."

"You should also shorten your speeches," the Super Guardian advised, his arms consisting of fire and water already in motion before he'd begun to speak.

"Maybe," Ranma conceded and used his incredible speed to body-flicker to a position thirty metres above, a yellow-green ki-blast already forming in his hand, "But now try this one for size!"

With that Ranma flung the ball of death downward, and the energy attack he had just unleashed at the Super Guardian of Haven travelled to the ground at speeds that made his other ki attacks look lame by comparison, and a small grin spread on the Z-Fighter's face as he took comfort in the thought that his opponent would hardly be able to deflect an attack this strong.

That didn't stop the Super Guardian from trying, but the yellow-green ball of energy ploughed straight through the shields of ice and wind he erected, finally detonating with unparalleled force.

-.-

The face of one Ranma Saotome, Z-Fighter and Saiyan hardened and he braced himself shortly before the shockwave of concussive force caused by his energy attack hit him. He was pushed backwards several centimetres despite the power he expended to hold his position, and that fact told Ranma that he'd gotten stronger again.

A curious look appeared in his eyes and Ranma floated to the ground, but the smoke and debris that had been kicked up was blown away courtesy of a strong gust of wind. Ranma's eyes widened when he caught sight of the Super Guardian who was down on his left knee, looking no worse for the wear. The same could not be said about their battle field.

Where before had been a finely tiled platform was now nothing more than a giant crater with walkways meandering off in the distance. A strange blackness with seven interspersed circles glowing red with strange, moving symbols on the ground had replaced the former battle ground, and Ranma cocked a confused brow before his gaze returned to the floating Super Guardian.

Taking a chance but keeping his guard up Ranma floated to the giant's level. "What happened?" the Saotome simply asked.

A rueful sigh escaped the Guardian's lips. "Your blast exceeded the tolerances of our holographic environment. Hence the black spot with the controlling seals you see. The damage is repairing itself, but it will take... How do you say that in your language? Oh yes, a few days."

"Huh," Ranma mused intelligently.

"It has never happened before, and we do not want to risk more damage. Thus this test is officially over. Congratulations on passing, Ranma Saotome," the Guardian said and powered down to his rocky base form, extending his left hand.

Ranma grasped the preferred hand and shook it, but didn't feel an ounce of satisfaction. "Thanks," he nodded rather tonelessly.

"You should be proud of yourself," the Guardian said after retracting his hand, correctly interpreting Ranma's mood, "You managed what no one before you accomplished."

Ranma scoffed and shook his head. "Feels to me like I cheated. I blew up your holo thingy and you declare me the winner so I don't destroy more of it. Where's the victory in that?"

"You're a true warrior, Ranma Saotome," the giant retorted with a respectful smile, "Take solace in the knowledge that you would have defeated us in the end. Our logs show that you were getting stronger and faster, an intriguing phenomenon by the way, and you would have overpowered us sooner or later. Victory would have been yours."

"I could've defeated you easily had I gone Level Two," Ranma retorted and briefly ascended before powering back down, his display of power leaving the Super Guardian visibly shocked, "But I wanted a challenge and fought you in my base form because of it, and I still feel cheated out of a great battle 'cause I believe you could've given me a real challenge," he muttered unhappily, "But what's done is done. What happens now?"

The Guardian tilted his head and a brown glowing portal appeared behind Ranma. "Och'Tar'Un is waiting for you, and if we know one thing about him then that he is dying to get to know you. Fare thee well, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma paused for a moment and held out his left hand, and the Guardian grabbed it and shook it firmly. "It was nice fighting you. Maybe we'll meet again."

"Maybe," the Guardian agreed and let go of Ranma's hand.

The young Saiyan inclined his head respectfully and turned around, and with a burst of speed Ranma entered the portal, leaving the Super Guardian behind.

-.-

A mildly disorienting trip later Ranma's feet slammed into solid ground, and the first thing he did was to examine his surroundings. "Looks like a library to me," the young man muttered to himself as he took in the endless seeming rectangular room made of what looked like obsidian. The shelves surrounding him, made of wood from the giant trees as far as he could tell, were stacked with books of all kinds at least five metres high and as far as the eye could reach, and Ranma's left brow slowly inched upward.

"That would be because it is one," a soft voice spoke up from behind in an amused tone.

Ranma whirled around and switched into a defensive stance, only to find an amused looking Havenian sitting in a comfortable looking armchair adjacent to a wooden table of fifty by fifty centimetres that, like the chair seemed to be made of wood from the giant trees. The man was clothed in expensive looking dark-green robes and had an aristocratic face as far as Havenians go plus the usual features, but instead of having golden eyes this man's orbs were a solid silver.

"Och'Tar'Un," Ranma exclaimed in a soft voice, having come to the realisation who this Havenian had to be.

"Indeed, Ranma Saotome. It is an honour to finally meet you vis-à-vis, so to speak," Och'Tar'Un said with a slight chuckle, "I find it fascinating to come face to face with a warrior who is pure of heart yet determined enough to do what is necessary."

"What do you mean?" Ranma queried carefully.

"Our sensors picked up on your appearance on Haven, and we know of your efforts in your ongoing conflict with the demons," Och'Tar'Un elaborated calmly, "It was our endeavour to bring you here for a while now so that we could find out if you're worthy."

"Worthy of what?" Ranma inquired neutrally.

"Of our knowledge, experience and assistance," Och'Tar'Un elucidated and motioned to a chair identical to the one he was sitting in that had appeared out of thin air.

Ranma took Och'Tar'Un up on his offer and sat down across from the Havenian. "Go on."

"You see, the Guardians of the Elements and I, the Guardian of Wisdom, were left behind to guard the well of knowledge we Havenians had acquired in ten-thousand years of peace and prosperity when our mortal templates died," Och'Tar'Un expounded, getting a nod from Ranma, "Our creators had achieved wondrous things, dimensional engineering, interplanetary travel, a refinement of the mind arts, you name it.

"But as mortals are wont to, they wanted more. The best scientists and mages worked hand in hand for centuries on end to bring the one project to fulfilment that'd ensure them their place in the pantheon of the Kami: they planned to use a blend of magic and technology to ascend to the sphere of the Kami without dying first."

Ranma needed a few moments to process what Och'Tar'Un had said due to the enormity of the concept and involuntarily sucked air through his teeth. "They wanted to... ascend to the plane of the Kami?"

"Yes. And all evidence supports the conclusion that they succeeded," Och'Tar'Un said with a nod, "Of course, all physical evidence was erased from the databases so that the procedure could not be reproduced by anyone who might overwhelm us guardians, as unlikely as our creators deemed this scenario. But your case showcased remarkably that even the Guardians of the Elements are not invincible and that the test can be passed."

"Mmmhh," Ranma muttered thoughtfully, "But how would you keep out guys like 'em demons? Or what if some really evil overlord would stumble upon your treasures? And while we're at the q&a game, why can we even understand each other?"

"Good questions, Ranma Saotome. I will answer them in order. Our creators ensured with their Technomagic that no demon could ever even hope to find this dimension, and they also ensured that our domain was spared the total technological eradication that went along with the ascension. For those truly worthy they wanted to leave a way in place to find the entrance, and these worthy candidates then had to overcome the traps and battle the four guardians. In special cases like yours the Super Guardian, yes," Och'Tar'Un amended with a chuckle.

"Yes, you have been transported to a different dimension, a pocket dimension, to be exact," Och'Tar'Un explained upon seeing Ranma's baffled face, "We are protected by means you couldn't even begin to comprehend," he continued with a chuckle, "When you laid your hand on the door-handle you felt a pull on your mind, right?"

"Yeah," Ranma agreed, "I wondered what that was."

"That was the first phase to determine if you were worthy of being granted access to our domain," Och'Tar'Un explained, "As for safety measures, the force-field you saw for example, I mean that rippling effect you passed before you entered the 'facade' is a demon repellent layered with the compulsion to make themselves scarce. No demon, not even a Category Alpha demon has ever been able to overcome this kind of protection.

"There are several other safety features in the field. Take this one for example: only those pure of heart and in control of themselves, meaning free of external influence can even enter our domain.

"The device at the entrance scans the minds of all potential applicants that try to enter and determine a lot of factors, and our Technomagic based computer copies the languages directly from the mind of the ones who intend to venture into our domain. Many have tried and none have succeeded until this day."

Ranma nodded in understanding and smiled slightly. "Guess there's a first for everything. So, what happens now?"

"You have access to all the knowledge we have amassed in ten-thousands of years," Och'Tar'Un retorted calmly, "Knowledge that is compatible with the stage of intellectual development of your race. Mind you, were we not irresponsible fools would we hand over technology you could never hope to handle and would end up blowing up the universe over? That's not something the Havenians want to be remembered by.

"Take the hyper rift technology for example, the tiniest error in calculation would wipe out galaxies! Not to mention technologies like the quantum wormhole generator-"

Ranma's face that had remained carefully neutral showed understanding. "Science ain't my bread and butter, doc, but I got ya."

"Doc?" queried Och'Tar'Un in an amused tone.

"You talk science, geek and nerd, so you gotta be a doc of some kind," shrugged Ranma unrepentantly. "Me, I don't care 'bout science, that's Bulma's domain. I just seek ways to better be able to defend those too weak to do so themselves."

Och'Tar'Un inclined his head after a few moments, his silver eyes twinkling. "Well spoken. Now let us see what we can do to further improve your chances at success in defeating the demons," he segued and pulled out a complicated looking gadget the size of a box of cigarettes; the device made whirring and beeping noises, and Ranma raised his brows while Och'Tar'Un furrowed his in concentration.

"It is as I thought," the Havenian spoke up after several minutes, looking Ranma in the eye, "I have analysed your fights with the Guardians, and have noticed that your power level, as well as your strength and speed have risen constantly. I do not want to tinker with your genetics to further improve your body seeing as the results could be less than desirable-"

"How so?" Ranma interrupted.

"I don't think you'd fancy ending up sterile, insane or dead, do you?" the Havenian asked dryly, and added, "Thought not," at Ranma's firm headshake.

"Our sensors detected that at least one demon is able to tap into Haven's mana. So what we can do is add seals to your armour so as to negate the effects of mana attacks," Och'Tar'Un mused, "You see, mana attacks are not physical attacks by nature but easily induce a lot more damage. And once this demon taps into Haven's mana reserves more fully-"

"His attacks will be that much stronger," Ranma concluded gravely. "Great. It ain't like his poisonous claws are bad enough, nosire."

"Indeed," Och'Tar'Un confirmed, "I do not know how your improving physiology would deal with these kind of attacks, but I wouldn't take any chances if I were you."

"Couldn't agree more. I ain't above taking a gamble to make a fight more interesting, but there's too much on the line here," Ranma replied, his brows creasing.

"Then we will enhance your armour to the best of our abilities and do the same with the sword you wield," Och'Tar'Un suggested, "By using our magic on your sword we will enhance it to the point where it'll be able to take on any other magic enhanced weapon and come out on top."

"Neat," Ranma nodded impressed, "How long till you have it ready?"

"So eager to leave, and so trusting?" Och'Tar'Un retorted, a verdant brow cocked.

"Nope. It's more that I'm eager to dispatch the lead demon and return to my fiancées," Ranma replied calmly, "As for my being trusting, I only trust a select few. Meaning, I'll be with you or whoever intends to enchant my equipment from first to last no questions asked."

Och'Tar'Un chuckled. "I hadn't expected any different, to be honest. Trust is important, yes, but it is also a fickle thing and should be given with caution until it has been earned fully. I will enchant your accoutrement myself, and you can watch every step, Ranma Saotome. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes," Ranma agreed after brief contemplation, "And if you don't mind beginning right away, I have a few demons to end and two very hot women to return to."

"I remember a very astute quote from your mind from a book you read: and Kami created woman," Och'Tar'Un mused with a smile.

"Guess you got me confused with some other guy. Us warrior types don't do philosophical," Ranma retorted with a mocking grin.

"I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say you'd have gotten along famously with our warriors," Och'Tar'Un chuckled and shook his head in amusement before turning serious, "No, I don't mind beginning now. Us Havenians lived by a simple and proven motto: procrastination is the thief of time. And time is too precious a good to waste, for once gone it can never be replaced."

**'Tell that to my pops,'** Ranma thought dryly while he outwardly nodded. "Yeah, ain't one to put off things either. Sooner or later you gotta bite the bullet anyway."

Och'Tar'Un nodded. "Follow me into my study," he said and got out of his chair in a fluid motion.

Shrugging internally Ranma got to his feet as well and followed the Havenian hologram.

-.-

Och'Tar'Un led Ranma through a hallway lined with book-filled shelves on both sides, and the young Saiyan couldn't help but to notice that while he could read some titles on books' spines the vast majority was gibberish. **'Probably has to do with what doc mentioned, that I can only read those books appropriate to my intellect. Meh. Bet Bulma could read lots more of 'em.'**

Och'Tar'Un took a sharp turn to the left and a section of the bookshelf just up and disappeared into thin air allowing the man to walk through. Ranma's body followed on autopilot, but he was immediately fully focussed upon entering the new room, going through a threat assessment automatically.

Despite the fact that the oval-shaped room held in a beige colour seemed to be an office of some kind Ranma kept his guard up, much to the amusement of Och'Tar'Un who made himself comfortable in a translucent construct that looked like an ethereal chair situated behind a huge wooden desk that dominated the centre of the circular room. "Relax and take a seat, Ranma Saotome," the Havenian said and waved his hand which caused a second ethereal chair to appear across from him, "The fighting part's already over and done with, there's nothing left to be cautious about."

Ranma shot Och'Tar'Un a queer look. "There's a saying on my homeworld: a leopard can't change its spots. Think you can guess at what I'm alluding to, eh, doc?"

"And it's perfectly understandable. Even in times of seeming peace, a true warrior can and will never truly relax," Och'Tar'Un mused with a nod, "I assure you though, there's nothing here that'd present a danger to you. On my word."

Ranma nodded and made a genuine effort to relax. "Okay, doc. I believe you."

Och'Tar'Un's face sported a pleased expression and he waved his hand around his office. "Take a look around before we begin. These pictures, for example show some of our greatest technological achievements," he explained, pointing at four carefully arranged canvas to Ranma's right.

Ranma's gaze followed Och'Tar'Un's outstretched arm and came to rest on the leftmost canvas. His eyes involuntarily widened at the sight presented to him, that being a futuristic metropolis consisting of tall skyscrapers made of some kind of organic and somehow alive looking steel.

"That's- That was Ta'Tre'Chera, our biggest underground city," Och'Tar'Un explained, his gaze wistful, "It, like all others of our cities and facilities except this one here was destroyed when the ascension commenced."

"Of course," Ranma heard himself mumble and shook his head to gather himself, his gaze wandering to the next canvas.

This one depicted a slideshow of a delegation of Havenians and varying aliens in a meeting room, and Ranma started at seeing just how divergent Kami-sama's creation really was.

"You'll need some background information to make sense of this. You see, we were explorers of space, but instead of building manned spaceships we built the technology to bring those peaceful in nature to us. Our probes scoured the galaxies always on the lookout for like-minded species," Och'Tar'Un explained.

"Didn't you ever... Run afoul of someone? I mean, encounter a species that was a wolf in sheep's clothing?" Ranma wanted to know.

"Oh yes, it happened in the beginning. One time a probe guided a Nubian to Haven, and our sensors failed to register that he was demonically possessed. I can tell you, that caused all kinds of trouble and led to the start of our war with the demons," Och'Tar'Un grimaced.

"That I can easily believe," Ranma snorted disdainfully, "Demons are nasty and persistent buggers."

"Indeed. These incidents spurred us to perfect our procedures, and we maintained loose connections to several dozen planets," Och'Tar'Un explained, "Until the time came when whole galaxies were set aflame. The Tror'Kash, a people we were on good terms with, sent a distress call at Haven Time 4005875.875, 12,775 years ago in your time.

"Our leaders at that time dispatched our strongest vessel, equipped with armoury to lay waste to dozens of planets, but when it arrived at Tror'Kash Prime nothing but an asteroid field remained of four inhabited planets. 20,756 billion people had been killed, and our recon vessel soon found out by what. As said, the vessel was state of the art, equipped with the most recent technology in shields, weapons and armouring, but it stood no chance against the pink monstrosity that tore it asunder like wet tissue paper."

"Wait a second... Pink monstrosity? Short, fat guy with an antenna on top of his head?" Ranma inquired.

"No, he was short and skinny with strange holes interspersed all over his body, wore white pants, black wrist-guards and shoes and had black, empty eyes with red pupils. But yes, he had the antenna you described. Do you know of the creature?" Och'Tar'Un asked curiously.

"Must be the one Gokan fought," Ranma mused silently to himself before returning his attention to Och'Tar'Un, "Yes, I'm fairly sure I do. Its name's Majin Buu, a monster created by a wizard named Bibidi. Its whole purpose was to destroy anything and everything, as far as we know."

"That's what we found out too," Och'Tar'Un agreed disdainfully, "Why someone would create a being for the sole purpose of destruction is a mystery to me. But should this creature attack your homeworld I feel very gloomy about its future, for it is truly formidable at destroying things."

"Too late for that, but my friends are taking care of it," Ranma interrupted.

Och'Tar'Un raised a brow but chose to continue. "If you say so. Well, it didn't take long for it to come knocking at our door, having left a trail of ruined planets and billions upon billions of dead behind, and even though we deployed all our skills our resistance was futile. Majin Buu, if this is the creature's name, overcame our planetary shield, and we were forced to prepone our contingency plan, the Ascension."

"So the Ascension was more of a last ditch effort to escape certain death?" Ranma inquired, his inflection bereft of emotion.

"Yes and no. Yes, because it gave us a chance to avoid an untimely end at the hands of a compassionless killer, no, because the plan to do so was set in stone anyway," Och'Tar'Un explained in a tone that conveyed he hadn't taken offense, "Just the date of its implementation was moved up.

"And it didn't happen without lots of sacrifices either. Many of our best warriors, the Guardians in Super form included, fell against the monster in a bid to stall for more time to see the preparations through, and through you their sacrifice might be remembered throughout time."

Ranma, whose eyes had gone wide at the mention that even the Super Guardian had lost against Majin Buu inclined his head and remained silent, uncertain of what to retort to something so ponderous. "So the Ascension went as planned, and gauging from the fact that the planet's still intact Majin Buu lost interest, eh?"

"Yes, it went as planned, as far as we know. As for Majin Buu, we just have some logs from automated sensor phalanxes before they went up in smoke with nearly all of the rest of our technology, but in short, yes," Och'Tar'Un confirmed.

"Good for us," Ranma said dryly and frowned, "We should really speed things up so that I can kill the demons' leader and move my ass back to Earth. I wanna know if my friends kicked Buu's ass."

"Earth? Is this the name of your homeworld?" Och'Tar'Un inquired, and added upon Ranma's nod, "Very simplistic, but simplicity has an elegance and beauty all its own."

"Yep," Ranma agreed and gripped the edges of his chair, "We gonna do this now?"

"Yes, it is time," Och'Tar'Un mused and held out his hands.

Two quick movements on Ranma's part produced Nasumi and all of his armour which he placed on the desk in front of Och'Tar'Un without further ado. The Havenian wore a deeply befuddled expression and muttered, "Astonishing! So fast my eyes weren't able to keep up," and shook his head as if to gather his bearings, "Alright," he then said and reached towards a drawer at knee-level, retrieving what looked like a pencil.

After closing the drawer Och'Tar'Un looked back at Ranma and chuckled. "This is a specially crafted device for applying magically charged ink. And to forestall your next logical question, several key items that were placed here are real and no holograms, but only I can get them to work. And should anyone try to tamper with my programming to get access to these items Haven would immediately be destroyed."

"A bit... Extreme. But understandable," Ranma mused with a thoughtful nod.

"Our secrets mustn't fall into the wrong hands," Och'Tar'Un said seriously and looked Ranma straight in the eyes. "I will now draw all the defensive seals that are known to work best against the demons on your platemail. I cannot describe them very well without going off on a tangent that'd keep us busy for weeks on end, but I swear on my honour that the enhancements I make to your gear will not be detrimental to you or your allies. The only ones that should find themselves a nice dank stone to hide under are the demons."

Ranma looked Och'Tar'Un in the eyes and found nothing but honesty. "I believe you," he simply replied, "But I'll be watching nonetheless," he added mock-seriously.

Och'Tar'Un shook his head in amusement and lowered his head, a look of concentration appearing on his face. The Saotome watched curiously as the Havenian began to draw figures and symbols arranged in a circle with his pen, beginning with the left shoulder-plate of his armour. The Havenian concluded his meticulously precise work for five minutes, and Ranma's brows shot up when the design began to glow red.

"This is the sign that the seal is working," Och'Tar'Un explained absently and drew a similar seal on the right shoulder blade while Ranma nodded. The Havenian continued his painstaking work and drew seals all over the armour, and when he was finished forty-five minutes later he looked up. "I'm done with your plate-mail, but was reminded of something. We have encountered and fought demons in the past as you know and have developed plating of our own to shield against their claws, fangs and poisons. As it so happens, a few are stored here. And isn't it just too convenient that they have inherent magical attributes that are far better than what your assorted items have to offer?"

"Lucky coincidence, I'm sure," Ranma muttered with a shake of his head, "But I ain't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatcha got for me, doc?"

"Well," Och'Tar'Un drawled and opened another drawer, "a helmet, bracers and platelegs, aside from that gloves and boots," he said, ticking off the fingers of his left hand while placing the black coloured items on the desk, "All items will resize themselves automatically to their wearer, so don't worry about your size. Oh, I can magically integrate all the parts into armour that will cover every centimetre of your body by the by."

"Oh yes, that's a must have. But all of my body?" Ranma asked aghast, "How am I gonna get it off?"

"Now that's easy," Och'Tar'Un retorted with a smile, "You just will it off. To activate the armour you just have to think 'Seal Mode on', to deactivate it 'Seal Mode off'. Simple as that. But we'll come to that once I'm done, okay?"

Ranma nodded dumbly. "Sure."

Och'Tar'Un smiled amusedly and began to inscribe the gear he had retrieved from the drawer with seals as well, displaying the same meticulous precision as before. Another half an hour later he finally looked up from his work, a satisfied smile playing on his face. "Now just the over-seal for the overall colour... There, done. Yes, this will mesh together well, like Tro'ka and So'Ki, or bread and butter in your language. To test the seal mode you have to buckle on the individual parts first, of course."

"Of course," Ranma parroted a bit steamrolled, thinking, **'If that works takin' 'em demons apart should be a whole lot easier. Heh.'**

Ranma accepted the pieces of armour from Och'Tar'Un and shed his own bracers thereafter, and the Havenian turned his attention to the sword. The Saotome chuckled inwardly as the tall Havenian seemed to immediately forget his surroundings similar to another brilliant scientist he knew, and he just hoped that the results of Och'Tar'Un's work were as satisfying as Bulma's.

"Only one way to find out," Ranma muttered to himself and began to buckle on the pieces of armour, starting with the platelegs followed by boots; Ranma marvelled at how well the plating moulded to his body just like it was cohering to his feet and legs, and the feeling only intensified when he donned the platemail, bracers, gloves and helmet.

Finally done buckling on Ranma looked down at himself and found that he made for a mighty impressive sight, just like a warrior from the middle-ages. Clenching his teeth in anticipation Ranma thought loud and clear, **'Seal Mode on!'**

What followed was one of the strangest sensations Ranma had ever felt, and the feeling of the armour cohering to his skin was magnified a hundredfold. For a brief moment it felt like the metal or whatever the armour was made of was flowing over his skin, but thankfully the sensation didn't last.

Ranma gingerly reached up to his face and let the fingers of his right hand wander over the skin, or at least what should have been skin, only noticing from the slight scratching noises that hand and face were armoured. "I'll be damned. Doc didn't joke when he said that it'd cover all of my body. My whole face's armoured, down to the ears! Now that's what I call armour!"

Och'Tar'Un chuckled and absently waved his right hand, causing a three metre tall standing mirror to appear to Ranma's left. "Glad you like," the Havenian said in the same distracted tone as his body language.

Ranma chuckled for a bit and turned to face the mirror. A gasp of surprise escaped the Saiyan at gazing at his mirror image. Just like he'd suspected, every centimetre of his body, nay, every millimetre - except for his eyes where the armour had formed quadratic eye-slits that were transparent like glass - was covered in midnight-black armour. Even his hair had been encased by the weird alive seeming metal, standing up in large, raven spikes.

Red circles were glowing in an unholy light where Och'Tar'Un had drawn the seals, and a dark grin spread on Ranma's face. "You've done a kick-ass job, doc. Not that I doubt ya or nothin', but you say that this armour's strong enough to stand up to all 'em demons have to offer?"

Och'Tar'Un looked up from his work and furrowed his brows. "Let me impress upon you that one cannot prepare for everything, meaning you should exhibit caution, but our past experiences with demons indicate that the answer is yes.

"Aside from protecting you from physical damage, which is the leading thought behind body armour in the first place, it provides protection from all mana-based attacks seeing as it's well, indestructible. Be it fire, ice, lightning, wind or any other kind of damage, any and all attacks will bounce off. The special metal alloy imbued with magical properties renders all poisons useless, by the by, but you won't really need it as the armour cannot be damaged or destroyed.

"The armour is self-supporting in Seal Mode, meaning it is equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for water, food, energy and air, allowing its wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. The original creator of your armour, this Bulma, I assume,"

"Yes," Ranma confirmed and nodded once.

"Well, she had already allowed for most of these features, but I, hmm, expanded on them.

"Armour of this type and our magic was what turned the tide in our conflicts with the demons, and they never bothered us again after our battle-mages gave them the soundest trashing they probably ever got at Haven Time 93152352.652, 19,453 years ago in your time. They lost thousands of their warriors that day and were forced to retreat to hell," Och'Tar'Un expounded with a satisfied smile.

Ranma whistled slowly. "Even more impressive, doc," he said and turned to face the Havenian, "I promise I'll turn this baby to good use."

"Of that I'm certain," Och'Tar'Un replied with a chuckle and returned his attention to the sword.

Ranma chanced one last look at his reflection and had to grin at how badass he looked. He then turned around to the Havenian, and a quickly thought 'Seal Mode off' returned the armour to its component parts.

"Now what do you have in mind with that sword?" Ranma asked with a grin.

The grin was mirrored on Och'Tar'Un's face. "Turning it into the demons worst nightmare. We Havenians still have a few bones to pick with the hellspawns due to the losses they inflicted upon us, and this is a grudge we have held. As there are no more Havenian's around to battle them this duty falls to you. I'll make you into the best demon slayer yet, and you will be the one to wipe the demonic brood off the face of Haven!"

"I like the sound of that," Ranma nodded, a gleam playing in his eyes, "And as I'm the only one standing between Earth and a demon invasion I won't forego using all the advantages I can get. And the more I kill, the less can be a threat later."

"That's the spirit," Och'Tar'Un agreed and brought the pen to bear, Ranma watching intently.

Och'Tar'Un worked diligently for over an hour nonstop, and when he looked up again a satisfied smile showed on the man's face. "Seal Array, permanent activation," the Havenian whispered almost reverently, and the whole sword was momentarily bathed in a dark red glow.

"I take it that's a good sign?" Ranma asked with his left brow cocked.

"Yes. It indicates that the seals I applied are working, and that any and all abilities it had before were preserved," Och'Tar'Un replied, the satisfied look having yet to leave his face as he handed Ranma his sword. "I can safely say that this is one of my finest works to date."

"I know asking this is kinda lame, but what can it do?" Ranma wanted to know.

"Being pragmatic is not lame, let me assure you, and shouldn't be frowned upon. I, or rather my counterpart always lived by the rule that pragmatism saves a lot of time, and those annoyed by it are simply not attuned to the same wavelength and should be politely let down," Och'Tar'Un said sagely.

"Couldn't agree more. Now, what about Nasumi?"

"Who? Ahh, the sword. Fitting name, really fitting," the Havenian muttered absently before looking a bit confused, "Where'd I left off? Oh yes, the sword!" he exclaimed with a snap of his left thumb and index finger, "You see, Nasumi has been charmed to be indestructible, although the alloys used in its forging were a very good approximation. She'll stay ever sharp and inflicts increased damage. I also managed to increase the chance that a strike will tear off limbs. Neat, eh?"

"More than neat, doc. If it works as advertised this is great," Ranma replied a bit teasingly.

"`Works as advertised´, eh?" Och'Tar'Un echoed with a mocking smile, "I see a test is in order.

"Zen'Tre'Ra, activate scenario Tu'Lach'Te Wer," the Havenian commanded.

"Affirmative," a pleasant male voice said.

Ranma's brows rose when their surroundings shimmered and were immediately replaced by an arena just like the one he had seen once in a movie, right down to the most meticulous details like small fissures in the walls of the stands and the run-down state of the lion cages. A hot wind blew sand in his face, and the Saotome bent down and grabbed a fistful in his right hand, letting the sand rain to the ground. "Even the texture feels right, absolute authentic. Incredible."

Och'Tar'Un smiled prideful. "Our holi technology, a hybrid of holo technology and magical illusions was very advanced. So much so that you'd be hard pressed to tell the difference to the 'normal' reality as you just found. But now to the test, and keep in mind, this will be a real fight against a demon with all of its powers. You can get hurt."

Ranma nodded seriously. "Gotcha, doc."

Och'Tar'Un inclined his head. "Good. Then let's get this show on the road, as you Earthlings like to say. Zen'Tre'Ra, create a demon category A alpha. Disable safety protocols, authorisation Och'Tar'Un Och'da Ev'te Qa'Tu Kl'rt Zuon Neb."

"Command codes accepted. Carrying out orders," the same computer voice said.

Not five seconds later a three-and-a-half metres tall blue-skinned demon wearing a black breast-plate appeared ten metres away from Ranma, bladed jet-black weapons held in all four of its hands. A snake-like forked black tongue shot out of the demons mouth, and it hissed in what sounded like pleasure. **"A mortal to rend and tear. Your flesh will taste deliciously,"** the creature exclaimed and licked its chops.

Ranma snorted in disdain and gripped Nasumi firmer. "Hardly, ugly. Show me whatcha got."

The demon chose to body-flicker forward instead of answering, and Ranma turned his right shoulder just in time to prevent the creature from raking its upper right claw over the exposed skin between shoulder and upper arm while the other three hands brought the likely poisoned gigantic scimitars to bear. **'Clever beast. He went for the gaps that my unsealed armour leaves,'** Ranma thought as he dodged repeated claw and sword strikes that aimed for his weak points. **'And the ugly son of a facehugger's fast!'**

The next thing Ranma knew was pain as the demon spat a lightning based attack from its maw that enveloped his whole body in a flickering cocoon of lightning, and the electricity found its way into his body via the gaps, making the Saiyan stagger backwards and grunt in pain. The demon pounced upon his chance and raked his upper right claw over Ranma's left shoulder, leaving deep, bleeding gashes.

**"You have lost, mortal,"** the demon crowed and body-flickered a few steps backwards to better gauge his work before readying himself for the finishing blow. **"If you don't succumb to the poison I injected into your system I'll cut you into pieces. But then again, I'll do that anyway."**

Och'Tar'Un stood calmly to the side in a spectator's box, but beneath his calm exterior he was fully prepared to cancel the test run prematurely should the situation continue to go out of hand.

Ranma had sunk to his right knee and grit his teeth as he tried to regain control of his body, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he'd have to resort to seal mode. **'Seal... Mode... ON!'** he forced himself to think. A grim smile spread on his face when the buckling on took effect instantly, and he felt the strange and oddly comforting sensation of the plating covering every millimetre of him. "I have... Survived stronger... Poison, demon scum."

**"Whatever you just did, it won't save you, mortal,"** the demon spat and let loose another lightning attack that enveloped Ranma like before. **"I will enjoy gnawing the flesh from your bones."**

The Saotome's quick healing abilities had made full use of the precious seconds they'd been given and had reestablished rudimentary motor control, and Ranma pushed himself to his feet despite being enveloped by crackling lightning that filled the air with the stark smell of ozone. "Who said... It was... Me who needed... Saving, ugly?" Ranma bit out, his teeth forming an annoying, cocky smirk.

The demon barred his fangs and snarled. **"For that I'll make you bleed out slowly, mortal. I'll enjoy your helpless cries and pleas for mercy. Come, sing me a song of terror!"** he hissed and ran forward, bringing the scimitars held in his left arms to bear in a sideward slash aimed for Ranma's torso.

The demon grinned in dark amusement and anticipation when Ranma's only action consisted of him raising his right armoured arm. It was a course of action that filled Och'Tar'Un with great pride as it meant that Ranma had chosen to show faith in his work, faith he would find out wasn't misplaced.

And then the demon's sharp blades met the plating, and a groaning noise of material being subjected to stress that far exceeded its tolerances was the only warning the demon got before his swords shattered to pieces, just leaving him with broken short swords unworthy of the name.

A brief smirk flickered over Ranma's face before he grabbed the third sword with his armoured hand, and before the stupefied demon could react Ranma had already snapped it in twain. In what seemed to be one fluid movement Ranma body-flickered behind the demon, unsheathed the forth sword from the demon's back and snapped it in two as well.

The enraged demon whirled around and managed to rake the claws of his right hands over Ranma's chest in reflex, but the hard nails didn't even leave scratches on the plating's surface. Using the close proximity the demon spat in Ranma's face and laughed darkly. **"My spit eats through anything, mortal, and it'll tear through your flimsy armour like a sword cuts through a mortal. Your tinny li'l mask will melt away, then your face and finally your brain. Enjoy your last moments before experiencing a painful death, fleshbag."**

Ranma calmly wiped the spit away with his armoured right hand and used his ki to quickly collect all spit molecules into one glob that he made flat in the palm of his right hand. "That's all I wanted to know," he muttered with a mean glint in his eyes, and then he used his ki to throw the glob of spit at the befuddled demon and body-flickered forward and upwards at a slightly slower pace than the spit.

Ranma managed to time everything perfectly, and having drawn Nasumi in a fluid motion the sword lashed out just as the spit hit the demon in the face, the sword stroke cleaving the creature in half from cranium to crotch. "Now that did me a world of good," he muttered to himself, a satisfied grin on his face as the bisected corpse slumped to the ground.

Och'Tar'Un strolled towards Ranma and arrived at his side just as the demon, all two halves of it turned to ash. "I'll say. Good work, Ranma. You just single-handedly beat Es'Klavas. He allegedly was hell's second strongest demon after their king, and it took a hundred battle mages to defeat him for good. He killed thousands before he was put down."

Ranma regarded the Havenian with a look of mock-surprise. "What happened to `Ranma Saotome´?"

"If you can call me doc I can call you Ranma," Och'Tar'Un retorted with a shrug, "Fair, ne?"

"Sure," Ranma retorted with a shrug of his own that conveyed he didn't care at all, "So that," he pointed at the ashy remains, "was Que'Tar's predecessor. Nasty bugger, that one."

"You don't know the half of it," Och'Tar'Un muttered darkly. "A lot of category A demons appeared on Haven after that possessed Nubian managed to activate a portal before we could cut him down, and they gave us no end of trouble despite our magic and advanced technology. As said, only after developing and commissioning armour of the type you're wearing were we able to decisively drive them off. Hard times were those."

"I can imagine. These demons are incredibly deadly weapons on two or more legs," Ranma mused with a solemn look and deactivated the armour, "They are challenging opponents and fierce fighters, and fighting them would be fun were the circumstances different, but their nature makes them too unpredictable to not kill as quickly as possible. It is a good thing they tend to rely on their strength, speed and poison, 'cause if they find out none of it is working they're so surprised you can easily finish 'em off."

"I could not agree more," Och'Tar'Un said with a solemn nod, but a slight smile crept on his face, "The reactions of the demons who fought our warrior mages outfitted with the new armour were... Amusing, according to reports. But you should never underestimate the demons, never toy with them and never believe you have beaten them until the head's been separated from the body and said head and body's been turned to ash. Thousands of good men made one or more of these mistakes and didn't live to tell of their mistakes, Ranma."

"Gotcha, doc. Now that the armour's been field tested and works as advertised," here Ranma grinned unrepentantly, "I think it's time for me to kick some demon ass and take some names."

Och'Tar'Un inclined his head. "Before you leave let me give you a piece of advice: it is said that the demon king can use corpses or bodies of the fallen for his twisted purposes by animating the said corpses. I know for a fact that there're several sites on Haven where Havenians might still be buried, so proceed with extreme caution and terminate anything the demons sent your way with extreme prejudice.

"We don't care if you destroy corpses of long dead brethren, what's important is that you survive and make a name for yourself," the Havenian said and clapped Ranma on the back.

"Thanks, doc. Say, something just popped into my mind," Ranma said thoughtfully, "Can you help me locate Belial, the leader of the demons? He seems to have holed up somewhere, and for the life of me, I can't find him."

"I wish I could help you in that regard," Och'Tar'Un mused with a pained face, "But almost all of our sensor phalanxes were destroyed, and the one that is still working can only pick up generalised data like your appearance on Haven. In other words, you exude a signal powerful enough to lock on, but if this demon has gone into hiding our chances are zero."

"Shoot. Was worth a try nonetheless," Ranma muttered with a shrug.

"Indeed. Let me wish you a successful and yielding hunt, Ranma," Och'Tar'Un said with a smile and extended his left hand. "May you do well."

Ranma took the proffered hand and shook it firmly, nodding in respect. "Thanks for everything, Och'Tar'Un. Guess I'll be seeing you again sometime, at the latest when Bulma will want to stop by."

The Havenian chuckled. "I admit to looking forward to meeting this Bulma. She sounds like a fascinating person."

Now it was Ranma's turn to chuckle. "I bet you two will get along famously," he smiled and turned serious, "How am I gonna get out of here? The same way I came in?"

Och'Tar'Un shook his head. "No, that'd take too long and would be absolutely superfluous to boot. Just step through this door," the Havenian said and pointed, and moments later the air shimmered and they were back in the office from before, Och'Tar'Un's right index finger pointing at a wooden door in the wall behind his desk that hadn't been there before, "It will transport you close to the starting point."

Ranma inclined his head once more. "As said, thank you very much, for everything. I'll repay you guys by kicking as much demon ass as I can."

"That's all we ask," Och'Tar'Un nodded with a smile. "Fare thee well, Ranma."

Ranma nodded one last time and guided his steps to the door, his boots making heavy thuds on the wooden floor. The Saotome opened the door and turned around to wave over his shoulder one last time, then he stepped into the blinding verdant light emanating from the doorframe.

-.-

Ranma blinked once as the blinding light of the teleport or whatever it was fried his optical nerves, and his instincts and senses screamed red alert a second before a giant paw descended on the position he'd occupied this very second before.

**"Mmrrrrrrrrrrr,"** his attacker snarled, **"Fast pesky mouse you are, Rrrrrrrrr."**

Ranma, standing on top of a semi-destroyed three story building still had to look up to gaze upon the giant black cat demon. "You... I remember the tainted feel of your presence. You are-"

**"The demon who was summoned in your Neko-Ken training, mmrrrrr,"** the cat demon hissed, its five metre tail waving back and forth in agitation, **"I will enjoy playing and toying with you in the hunt, rrrrrrr, for you denied me the right to lay waste to your world."**

"Right, huh? Dream on you failed possessor. You'll never get your dirty paws on my world," Ranma snarled back causing the demon to hiss angrily, "You know what, I'll do everyone and everything in existence a favour and be the vet that neuters you. Bad breeding stock like you shouldn't be allowed to procreate. Or better yet, I'll just kill you."

Just as the demon lunged forward with claws outstretched in primal rage Ranma activated the Seal Mode, and the demon's claws bounced off of Ranma's forearm uselessly. A smirk formed on his armoured face and Ranma savoured the look of immense surprise for a few seconds.

**'Not that I had any doubts, but the armour works as advertised,'** he thought to himself, his eyes lighting up with unholy glee, **'Heh, I'm gonna bury the neko-ken, and I'm gonna have fun doing it!'**

A strong wind picked up around Ranma as his power pushed him off the building at a deceptively lazy pace, and then he shot forward at the meowing and hissing demon who didn't seem able to make heads or tails of this unexpected developments like quicksilver. Before the giant cat had time to gather its bearings massive punches were unloaded into its body by Ranma, and his eyes narrowed the Saiyan kept up his unrelenting offensive, ignoring the pained yowls and hisses of the demon.

Its attempts to claw and swat at him were either evaded or blocked, but when it spat at him Ranma pretended to be too slow on the evasive and let himself be hit. **"Mmmmrarrararrar! This is your end, rrrrrrrrrr! My-"**

"Let me take a wild guess... You're a category alpha demon and your spit eats through anything, eh?" Ranma asked in a bored tone, and the demon's gobsmacked nod caused the Saiyan to smirk darkly, "Been there, done that. Didn't get the t-shirt, but meh.

"Now watch, furry," Ranma continued and collected the spit molecules like before in his fight against the simulated category alpha demon while the cat demon watched dumbfounded, and then Ranma threw the large ball of spit at blinding speed, hitting the demon in the eyes, "As you can see, you see nothing!"

Narrowing his eyes in concentration Ranma body-flickered to behind the temporarily blinded demon and with a swift, fluid motion Nasumi bit through the cat's long tail. Body-flickering to and fro to evade the demon's mad lunges he watched impassively amidst the howls of pain and rage as the heavy tail crashed to the ground causing two derelict buildings to crumble, and with a last body-flicker he reappeared behind the cat and slapped the flat side of Nasumi forcefully into the cat's rear wound.

The demon hissed in pain and involuntarily stumbled forward, and Ranma used his speed to strike at both sides of the behemoth's ribcage, the blade biting deeply into the taut flesh. **"RaaaAAAAHHH!"** the demon yelled in pain and rage, bloody foam bubbling in front of its muzzle.

"You wanted to play," Ranma said with a shrug, "Not my problem you ain't likin' the game, and it sure as fuck ain't my problem if you're gettin' owned by li'l ole me, pussy-cat. You're just too weak!"

Narrowing his eyes in concentration Ranma evaded a multitude of attacks consisting of claw strikes, spit attacks and lightning attacks and used a lapse in coordination to let Nasumi bite deeply into the cat's left back of the knee. The demon tried to whirl around but its injured leg made it stumble, and Ranma pounced on this opportunity and brought Nasumi up in an upwards swing before swinging her from left to right once she was at neck-level.

The cat demon's head easily separated from the shoulders with a wet gurgling sound, the creature's appendages spasming involuntarily, and finding it safer to err on the side of caution Ranma flew upward, brought himself in position and sliced the still staggering and spasming headless body in half from neck to crotch.

Wiping away the black blood from his armoured face Ranma casually flung one of his signature ki-blasts at the remains, a satisfied smile blooming on his face when the body of that what had plagued him to no end for years went up in smoke. "Hoh damn, now that was downright... Therapeutic," he muttered to himself. "Feh, silly me forgot to neuter him. Must be getting forgetful in my old age."

Ranma then brushed some imaginary dust off his steel skin and sheathed Nasumi, a broad grin on his face. "Now that is the way to slay the sons of bitches," he muttered, "Render their claws and poison useless and they keel over like flies.

"King of hell, I'm coming for you, and our next meeting will be very different."

-.-

Fourteen days later Ranma was slowly but surely growing bored with the demons. The young Saotome had fought all kinds of demons in these last two weeks ranging from hulking muscle-bound behemoths ten metres tall to nasty little critters barely half a metre tall and everything in between.

Belial had even pitched animated corpses of the planet's former inhabitants against him like Och'Tar'Un had foreseen when the dark one seemed to have run dry of ideas, and Ranma had to admit that these corpses had been pretty damn nasty with their magical attacks. But as before, once he'd taken to the air he'd easily been able to eradicate them.

He didn't know if his winning streak was due to the fact that his physical attributes were constantly improving or because of the armour or a combination of the two, but he wouldn't complain that no one and nothing the hell king had sent against him had stood a chance.

To tell the truth, the demons he had fought just an hour ago had been very powerful and would have given the other Z-Fighters no end of trouble seeing how strong they had been, and that their bodies had practically been weapons had been troublesome for a time, but in the end all fights had been a walk in the park in the end. It had been a repeating and almost boring pattern: he'd evade or plain simply shrug off the demons' attacks, wait for an opportunity and trash them until nothing remained.

Ranma had almost toyed with the idea to stop using the armour, but the demons' increasing strength and threat-level meant he needed the protection it offered more than ever and just as much as the adaptability and strengths the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan provided. Catering to his ego that felt it needed a challenge just because his superiority was becoming boring was a mistake he wouldn't make as it could endanger everything. His mates, Earth, the universe, everything, as far as he knew.

Ranma idly chewed on a protein bar and grabbed his bottle, tipping it way back. He had his eyes shut as he gulped down swallow after swallow, chugging nearly three quarters of it, and let out a satisfied belch. "Sure are some ugly buggers, 'em demons," he muttered to himself, "That guy calling himself Que'Tar was a tough cookie, though. Wonder if he survived the wounds I gave him.

"But those tall, thin skeleton-like things with their knife launchers mounted to their wrist bones can't even take a hit. All you gotta do is deflect their attacks back at them and tap them once, and presto, all the bones your dog'll ever need. Che.

"And then these spider things, hah! What use is it if you can jump real high and have all those frickin' teeth if an energy blast from up high roasts them like a campfire a marshmallow? T'is getting really boring, and if this hell king doesn't show his ugly face fast I'm gonna blow up the planet.

"Broly supposedly survived in vacuum, so I should too. Hmm, maybe I'll really do that. Tomorrow. After I fought some more demons. If nothing else they make for good sparring partners," he mused to himself and shrugged.

-.-

Two hundred kilometres north and two kilometres below the ruins of what had once been Haven's biggest city the king of hell lounged on a throne made of black bones. The room he resided in was perfectly circular and was just about big enough with its one-hundred metres in diameter to provide enough space for the blood red portals he had formed to his domain.

It was just beyond annoying that he couldn't use any of these portals to travel to his domain in person as they weren't strong enough to allow him to travel safely, and his foul mood was only compounded by the fact that he wasn't yet strong enough to make a portal that was capable of safely transporting him to hell and wouldn't be for several weeks.

The demon king's eyes narrowed as one of his minions hurried into the cavern, the light from the unholy glowing portals, the only source of illumination, reflecting in his slitted orbs. _**"What News Do You Bring? Has The Apeling Been Subdued?"**_

**"No, sire,"** the demon, a massive three metres tall navy-blue skinned creature of a race similar to the king retorted and ducked his head fearfully, **"Regardless of whom we send, he emerges victorious. As you know, even Que'Tar, our greatest warrior after you, was defeated in minutes. No one can stop him!"**

A rumbling noise escaped the king's throat and he scratched his chin thoughtfully. _**"This Is Unexpected. Bech'Tur, Return To Hell And Form A Task Force Of Our Strongest Warriors. Find A Way To Invade The Section Of This Poor Imitation Called Home For Infinite Losers And Locate The Section That Contains The Saiyans. Find Me Those Strong Enough To Be Of Use. Do Not Fail Me, You Know The Consequences."**_

Bech'Tur's nervous gaze wandered to the bloody hook attached to the black wall behind his Master that held the severed head of his predecessor Que'Tar, who had been unsuccessful in doing away with the Saiyan plaguing them, and back to his lord. **"I won't, Master Belial!"** he bellowed.

_**"Good,"**_ the king hissed and waved his right claw, _**"Dismissed."**_

Bech'Tur nodded respectfully and hurried over to the rightmost portal, his clawed feet making clicking noises on the stone floor, and without a backwards glance the demon hopped into the portal.

-.-

Belial's second in command barely stumbled as the red glowing gigantic portal that was the only entrance to hell spat him out, and he automatically squared his shoulders. A gleeful grin split his face in two and the flickering light provided by the fires of the pits was reflected in his black eyes as he took a deep breath of the sulphuric air. **"How I have missed this pungent air, this smell of sulphur, fear and despair,"** he hissed in what amounted to pleasure and his pointy ears twitched when he picked up on the tortured screams of the damned, **"And this delightful music. Alas, if only the king could return and reclaim his rightful titles, then we'd get an influx of fresh victims. But soon, soon our torturers will have a chance to grind their tools on new blood, and we will rise to old strength!"**

Bech'Tur gave the gigantic portal made of humanoid bones a last longing look before purposefully turning around, his focus completely on the mission delegated to him by his master. His long stride quickly took the three metre tall demon to the district that housed the warrior caste, and Bech'Tur knew from painful experience just how bored his brethren were.

The return of their king had changed things to a degree, but the fact that he wasn't strong enough yet to descend to hell and retake his rightful titles meant that he could only bring in more of their numbers from time to time. Bech'Tur grumbled and cursed to himself, elbowing a few smaller demons out of the way, and he briefly rejoiced in their angry exclamations and muttered curses before his grumpiness returned full force.

The fact that Belial had been sealed and not killed had given hell no end of trouble as him being alive but trapped meant that his titles couldn't be passed on, and it had spawned many a discussion about modernising their procedures. But as so often, the conservative faction had come out on top in the end and things had remained unaffected. Everything had worked out though, and that was what mattered.

Bech'Tur walked down a path he was all too familiar with, past the administrative section and northward until he finally came to a bridge crossing a stream of bubbling molten lava. At the other end of the drawbridge stood two guards, Un'Sar and Vahr'Rad, and both Vree'Kors, stereotypical red-skinned, winged two-and-a-half metre tall demons armed with clubs that were two metres long and lined with vicious looking spikes, looked as grumpy and mean as ever.

"**Un'Sar, fetch Gu'Ter! We have people to kill!"** Bech'Tur exclaimed as he drew nearer, the battle-axe he was carrying at his belt glinting in the light of the torches that lined the rails of the bridge.

Un'Sar snarled and spat on the ground. **"Who are you to command me, Bech-"**

The guard didn't get to finish the sentence as Bech'Tur's right fist to the gut introduced him to a world of pain. **"In case you forgot, Sergeant, I am your Captain. And with Que'Tar's death Master Belial's second in command. Remember it!"**

"**Que'Tar is dead?"** Vahr'Rad hissed in disbelief, **"Impossible!"**

"**He lost to a mortal, and his head now adorns Master's wall in his momentary base in the mortal realm, serving as a reminder that failure isn't tolerated,"** Bech'Tur retorted glowering, **"And don't even think about challenging me for my position. I'd subject you to tortures you can't even dream of before killing you in the slowest possible way."**

Un'Sar snorted and spat out blood. **"So the great Que'Tar lost to a mortal. How... humiliating. Did the mortal kill him?"**

"**Que'Tar managed to escape before the Apeling could deal the finishing blow, and he appeared bloodied and battered in front of the Master, claiming that no one could stop the mortal,"** Bech'Tur explained with narrowed eyes, **"You can imagine how the Master reacted."**

Vah'Rad's and Un'Sar's eyes were without compassion. **"You already said that his head ended up as decoration on Master's wall,"** Un'Sar said with a shrug, **"So what was that about killing people? Are we finally moving out again?"**

Bech'Tur stopped the other demon's with a wave of his hand. **"Nothing like that, yet. We are to invade that cheap imitation Home for Infinite Losers, find us a few Saiyans that are willing to work for us and slay as many of the poor imitations posing as demons as we can."**

Un'Sar and Vah'Rad looked at each other and shrugged. **"Better than nothing, I suppose,"** Vah'Rad mused with Un'Sar agreeing, **"Captain, we'll lead the way to Command. Bet they'll like that li'l change in routine."**

Bech'Tur smiled a fanged grin. **"Who in their right mind wouldn't?"**

-.-

Sixty minutes and a few broken bones and busted egos later a group of twenty demons stood at the outskirts of hell in front of a blue glowing portal some of hell's best magic users had created with their weapons drawn and ready, every single one of them armed to the teeth. Twelve of the task force were of the Sa'Kar race like Bech'Tur, the other eight were Vree'Kors, and not one of the demons was smaller than two-and-a-half metres. All of them looked almost as impressive as Bech'Tur, the strongest of the group, and with Que'Tar's demise the second-strongest demon of all.

"**As you all know, this portal leads to the upper levels of hell and to that was has become HFIL,"** Bech'Tur explained, disgust making his lips curl, **"We have no tactical information on our enemy other than that we can expect a lot of low level demons,"** he concluded with distaste.

"**Swordfodder,"** Vah'Rad grunted and fingered his massive scimitars with a mean grin.

"**Most probably, yes,"** Bech'Tur agreed with a sneer, **"Kill every single one we encounter, that'll make it easier to overtake this worthless place in the future."**

"**Yessir!"** a chorus of nineteen voices echoed.

Bech'Tur held up his black battle axe in his right and his equally black great sword in his left claw. **"For the glory of the one true Hell!"** he exclaimed and stepped through the portal.

A mildly disorienting trip that didn't take more than a minute later Bech'Tur and his group were spat out of the portal, and after everyone had assembled the leader gave their surroundings a cursory examination, a derisive scoff escaping him. **"This is... This is disgraceful! Where are the pits, where's the sulphur, where's the fires, where are the moans of the damned?**

"**Bah!"** he exclaimed and spat on the ground, **"The sooner we accomplish our task the sooner we allow for the Master to return to us, and the sooner we can crush this appalling place the upper hells have become! Group, set out!"**

"**YESSIR!"** the other demons bellowed, and with their assorted weaponry drawn the armed demon force set about their invasion of the home for infinite losers.

-.-

Three hours later the rightmost portal in Belial's chamber flared to life again, and the king of hell, who had in the meantime lost another ten demons to this irritating and unbeatable seeming Saiyan, narrowed his eyes, the sharp nails of his right claw making clicking noises as he drummed them on the collarbone of a Nubian, and considering that the average Nubian was four metres tall it made for an adequate armrest for a king of hell.

Bech'Tur stepped out of the portal and shook his head with a disdainful expression. "**We were successful, Master Belial. I invaded what has become this dratted home for infinite losers with nineteen of our best, and the resistance we encountered was pitiful! They didn't even give us a good fight and fled as soon as they sighted us!"** he exclaimed in outrage and stopped in his tirade to stroke his chin. **"Aside from one demon that looked like a diminutive male human with funny facial hair, that is. Now that one had stamina! We had to blast him over and over and finally bound him in tight chains of cold iron, but he still twitched!"**

"_**I See," **_Belial rumbled and scratched his chin, _**"As Soon As I Reclaim My Rightful Titles I Will Also Reclaim The Upper Levels Of My Domain And Kill All Of These Weaklings, And Neither Kami-Sama Nor Lord Enma Can Do Anything About It. It Is My Realm After All.**_

"_**So, Whom Do You Bring That Can Defeat This Troublesome Apeling?"**_ the king of hell asked curiously, his red eyes narrowed to slits.

"**I told him to wait for a minute, but he should arrive any moment now-"** Bech'Tur was interrupted by the portal spitting out someone who made Belial take in a sharp breath. _**"Another Like **_**Him**_**? What Is The Meaning Of This, Bech'Tur?"**_

Bech'Tur lowered his head respectfully and was about to explain, but the newcomer stepping forward with an air of arrogance and insanity stopped him cold. "Another one? Hardly. I'm supposed to be the only one, and soon I'll be again," the tall man said without preamble, the glint in his empty eyes speaking of hate and madness.

_**"And Who Are You?"**_ Belial inquired with barred fangs, his irritation stemming from the fact that someone who was under his jurisdiction – as was signified by the flaming halo over the man's head – had the gall to be this disrespectful.

"I am Broly, and I am the Legendary Super Saiyan," the newly revealed Broly retorted and laughed insanely, "And for the chance to crush Kakarott and his lot into a pulp I'll gladly crush, kill and destroy the weak imitation of me that's giving you so much trouble."

Belial's lips curled into a cruel smirk. _**"You Have Got Yourself A Deal, Broly, Just As Long As You Bring That Other Saiyan Before Me. Alive. He Is Mine To Kill For Being Such An Annoyance."**_

"Whatever," Broly replied with a careless shrug, his eyes narrowing, "So as long as you give me my shot at Kakarott and his band of weaklings."

_**"Consider It Done. Me Being The Ruler Of Hell I'll Return Your Status To Alive-"**_

"Don't care about the details," Broly interrupted dismissively. "Just bring me to my victim so I can get done. I have a few weaklings to kill," he growled and punched the palm of his left fist with enough force to produce a sonic boom.

Belial stopped Bech'Tur's attempt to discipline Broly cold and nodded, then he waved his hand. The flaming halo hovering over Broly's head disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the king of hell hissed, _**"Very Well. Now Do Your Thing, Broly."**_

"I will. Keep your lackeys on a leash, or they'll be squashed like bugs," Broly warned.

Belial nodded curtly and concentrated, and when he waved his right hand Broly disappeared to the other Saiyan's last known position in a flash of fire, the Legendary Super Saiyan's insane laughter echoing off the walls. _**"We Will Keep Our Warriors Out Of The Area Lest We Needlessly Lose More Of Them, Bech'Tur. Broly Will Do The Dirty Work For Us, And Soon I'll Be Rid Of This Wretched Saiyan. I'll Shall Rule Supreme, And I Will Find Ways To Make This Broly Mine,"**_ he hissed, and his laughter was soon echoed by Bech'Tur's.

-.-

Ranma sighed and closed his eyes as he listened to the relaxing sounds the nearby bubbling creek made, still marvelling a bit that the colour of water in all bodies of water he'd seen up until now had been purple. The young man yawned and threw a stick into the campfire he'd made and glanced at his wristwatch, noting that it was five-thirty p.m. Earth time. Letting his eyes roam the surroundings he sighed again. It would have been so easy to enjoy the flora and fauna Haven had to offer had it not been for the constant demon attacks.

He had seen a lot of the planet in the last two weeks in his search of the king of hell, and while he found the absence of civilised life, especially his mates and family unwonted it made for a nonetheless pleasant change. The omnipresent ruins of destroyed cities and settlements had long since been overrun by plants signifying how perishable the so called civilised life really was. Nature had regained dominion over this planet, and the biodiversity was simply astounding.

The tree trunk he was leaning against felt more alive than any other tree he had ever seen on Earth, and the two moons orbiting the planet made for a spectacular sight. "Damn, this could be a real great vacation weren't it for those annoying demons. I could also learn so much about Haven from Och'Tar'Un, but no! And I ain't one step closer to locating that blasted king of hell," he sighed and took a large bite of his protein bar.

A by now very familiar humming sound pierced the air, and Ranma snorted. "Feh, another demon. If nothing they're persistent bugg-"

Ranma stopped himself short when his senses picked up on an energy signature that held nothing demonic to it, and the Saotome started in surprise when a man walked into the clearing where he'd made camp for the time being.

The man, who screamed Saiyan to Ranma's senses was about 1,85 m tall, had shoulder-length cobalt-blue hair that stood up in long spikes and a well-toned, muscular body that was stripped to the waist. The white pants he was wearing fluttered in the wind as he approached, and the wrist-guards seemingly made of pure gold with some kind of oval-shaped navy-blue gem as well as the other chalice-like gold jewellery he was wearing around his neck were a bit too in-your-face for Ranma's taste.

The other Saiyan's equally golden boots with matching gems made crushing sounds on the ground as he walked closer until he was roughly fifty metres away. An arrogant sneer played on his face as he regarded Ranma. "So you are the cheap rip-off who's pretending to be the Legendary Super Saiyan," he scoffed condescendingly.

"Broly," Ranma hissed angrily.

"I see you know who I am. Then you know what I'm going to do to you," he said with insanity permeating his voice and instantly transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, the force of his power-up destroying everything in a radius of a kilometre.

"The same as to any other living being you encounter, you uncontrolled fool," Ranma retorted unaffectedly with fury glinting in his eyes, and he flared up his own aura.

"Just for that I'm going to prolong the torture I'm going to inflict on you," Broly retorted and grinned insanely. "Belial just said he wanted you alive, he said nothing of the sort that I can't damage you."

"You can try," Ranma replied condescendingly and cracked his knuckles, making the decision to keep his armour as his trump card to use once Broly had involuntarily led him to the hell king's homebase, "But those who make deals with the devil to get what they want have lost everything from the start. The devil don't play fair, but neither do I."

"Enough talk, weakling!" Broly exclaimed in a tone that suggested Ranma had hit a nerve.

"Says the asshole that can't stomach the truth!" Ranma yelled back with a snarl.

Savage roars echoed through the clearing and both Legendary Super Saiyans took off at the same time, both leaving deep trenches in the ground. Ranma tried to punch Broly in the face but the other Saiyan punched the fist flying at him away with ease. The other two fists met and they gripped hands and pushed against each other, each warrior vying for dominance.

Ranma quickly noticed that he was stronger than Broly by far, but a stroke of inspiration prompted the Saotome not to lead his trump. Using just enough strength so as to keep up the stalemate Ranma forced Broly nonetheless to realise that the 'cheap rip off' was seemingly a match for him.

Pretending to breathe hard Ranma pushed one last time and disengaged, prompting Broly to smirk. A blink of an eye later both warriors disappeared and only the sounds of battle could be heard but not seen. The air rippled from the force of each blow that either Saiyan connected or blocked. In the end both fighters hit the ground ten metres away from each other but as soon as their feet had touched the ground they raced toward each other again.

Ranma charged at Broly and tried to nail the other Saiyan with an uppercut, but the other Legendary warrior dodged to the left and countered with an upper cut of his own. But Ranma disappeared and punched at the back of Broly's head as he reappeared. The insane warrior disappeared as well before the blow could connect, but when he did so Ranma flickered to where Broly reappeared and brought his fist into the insane man's gut.

The blow was blocked with ease by Broly and the son of Paragus shot a swift kick to Ranma's head that only found air, and moved his left hand just in time to defend his gut against a punch of Ranma's who had reappeared in his side, then he moved his right hand just in time to block a knee from making painful acquaintance with his face.

Both warriors then punched at the other repeatedly with no one being able to gain the upper hand, and the last clash left both men with ringing ears. Broly had seemingly recovered first and charged straight at Ranma, making to punch him. But the Saotome dived out of the way and followed his evasive manoeuvre up with a fast kick that aimed for Broly's ribcage, but the older Saiyan was able to block it. Broly then did a reverse flip and thus avoided being hit by a roundhouse kick of Ranma.

Broly flickered to the side and then leapt forward at his enemy and sent a hailstorm of punches at Ranma which were constantly driving Ranma back. Broly, intent on making a statement, reached even deeper into his power reserves and his laughter rang through the clearing when his aura flared brighter than ever. Pumped up with power the seemingly stronger and faster Saiyan launched a series of punches and kicks and was able to hit Ranma hard in the face.

The Saotome impacted the ground with enough force to seemingly make the whole planet shake, but Broly, who grinned like a maniac, wasn't finished by a long shot. Without giving Ranma time to recover he fired a yellow-green energy attack at the crater which blew up everything in a half-kilometre radius.

Broly's laughter echoed through the evening air, and Ranma, who had been easily able to escape the blast and continued to body-flicker too fast for the other Saiyan to see. The Saotome chuckled inwardly when he remembered what Goku had told him about Gohan's discovery, and this knowledge now made all the difference.

Still grinning Ranma burrowed into the ground and easily made a tunnel just with his aura, and then he shot up straight at Broly like a bullet. "So you turned Skre'ka, weakling! Hah hah hah hah!" the insane Saiyan laughed and blocked everything thrown at him with ease.

Ranma pretended to get angry and let his form slip as he attacked viciously, and when he tried to aim a roundhouse-kick for Broly's chin he deliberately left himself wide open. Predictably the other Saiyan warrior blocked the kick, twisted and kicked Ranma in the side which sent him flying.

The Saotome had to suppress a grin when he felt Broly appearing above him, and then the insane Legendary Super Saiyan brought his fists down on his back in a double-fisted blow. Ranma exaggeratedly cried out in pain and immediately suppressed his ki so as to appear defeated, and when he impacted the ground Ranma quickly used a technique he had been taught in a Mongolian monastery that allowed one to fake unconsciousness.

Still aware of everything Ranma felt Broly touch down and a heavy boot crashed into his side. Using all of the control he had developed over his body in the last ten years Ranma kept himself from reacting, but he almost dropped the charade when he felt Broly's hot spit hitting his face. **'Just for that I'll make it hurt before I snap your neck, fucktard!'** the Saotome thought viciously while remaining outwardly unresponsive.

"Feh, weakling. You cheap rip-off didn't even give me a real fight. Goes to show there's only one Legendary Super Saiyan! Hah hah hah hah hah!" Broly exclaimed and let his aura flare in what he probably considered a show of dominance.

Ranma mentally rolled his eyes. **'Damm, am I ever doing the universe a favour by putting this idiot out of his misery. If only he'd hurry up with his self-adulation, that stupid oaf!'**

The universe seemed inclined to agree with Ranma, for suddenly the Saotome felt himself being slung over Broly's shoulder. "Belial! I'm done!" Broly exclaimed loudly.

"_**Very Good. I Had Not Expected Any Different From You,"**_ Belial's voice rang through the air.

Moments later the same humming sound that Ranma associated with a teleport permeated the air, and he grinned inwardly. He loved it when a plan came together.

-.-

Ranma felt himself being stretched into seemingly all directions at once until the wild ride suddenly found an abrupt end. Broly's feet slamming into the ground jostled his body, and then he felt himself being thrown to the ground.

His senses didn't tell him much other than that there were just two other presences aside from Broly, the king of hell whom he now knew to go by the name of Belial and one other demon. **'Perfect,'** Ranma thought to himself, **'That couldn't have gone any better. Now to wait for the right moment.'**

"_**What Do We Have Here,"**_ Belial hissed and his paws made clicking noises as he walked closer, _**"An Apeling That Finally Learned His Place."**_

Ranma could sense that Belial was now standing directly above him, but he still felt the right moment hadn't come. _**"You Did Well, Broly. You Are Now Free Of Your Obligations To Me, Unless You Want To Work For Me. For Consider, After The End Of Your Mortal Life You Will Return To My Dominion Anyway."**_

"I'll consider it. Now I gotta kill Kaka-"

Whatever Broly had wanted to say was drowned out by Ranma's sudden power-up that blasted everything aside from Belial away and through the circular wall followed by his subsequent activation of the Seal Mode, for Ranma had sprung to his feet so quickly while bringing out his full power as an ascended Legendary Super Saiyan that he'd been able to catch Belial's tail.

Not wasting a second Ranma reeled in the surprised demon lord with both armoured hands before he could react in any way, his monstrous strength easily overwhelming Belial's uncoordinated and feeble attempts at freeing himself, and before the demon lord could even think about a coordinated defence Ranma's armoured right hand had already gripped the massive demon's neck in an iron-clad grip to prevent it from using its mouth-based attacks. Belial clawed at him and raised his body temperature to hellish levels in a last-ditch attempt to force Ranma to let go, but the Earthborn Saiyan didn't even flinch as his armour protected him, and a grim smile turned up the corners of his mouth, lightning bolts flashing around his armoured body. "This time your poison and tricks won't help you, fucker. Enjoy."

Faster than anyone could blink Ranma had crushed Belial's paws and claws and had disabused the moaning king of hell of the notion of wanting to free himself, and then he stared into the struggling demon's fearful eyes. "Time to learn _your_ place, shithead," he growled and the lightning bolts coursing around his body flashed brighter, and then he viciously snapped the demon's neck, "Dead at my feet."

**"Master! No!"** the other demon exclaimed and renewed his struggles to free himself from the tonnes of rubble the partial cave-in Ranma's power-up had brought down on him.

Ranma paid the demon no mind, and his senses told him that Broly was still busy freeing himself as well, which gave him all the time he needed to err on the side of caution. Letting the body drop to the ground in contempt he stomped his heavily armoured right foot repeatedly through Belial's chest, and to top it off Ranma fired one of his yellow-green ki-blasts at the body, eradicating it completely.

He then fired a few more over-powered energy attacks in Broly's direction to stall the other Saiyan, and having noticed that the other demon had dug himself out he drew Nasumi in a fluid motion and body-flickered forward, severing the demon's arms in two quick moves that made the creature howl in agony, black blood dripping to the ground from the stumps.

Turning to look over his shoulder Ranma fired three more ki-blasts in rapid succession at Broly who had been closing in. "I'll deal with you soon, asshole," he spat contemptuously and grinned when he saw his over-powered blasts hit their mark, sending Broly flying backwards several hundred metres into the catacombs with loud crashing sounds and turned back around to the navy-blue demon who was trying to make it to one of the portals despite the agonising pain he was obviously in.

"Oh yes, I remember," Ranma said and snapped his fingers when he recalled something, "Without that bellend Belial anchoring you ugly fuckers to this realm you all get blasted back to hell. From what the dead asshole said that hurts, eh? But I have something better in mind for you than having to wait until your power runs dry, demon. You'll be my messenger."

Ranma sheathed Nasumi and the lightning bolts surrounding his body flickering stronger for a moment he body-flickered to in front of the demon, determination and mercilessness glinting in his eyes. His armoured right hand lashed out and grabbed the taller demon by the throat, and several ki-blasts fired from his left hand kept Broly at a distance. "And here's the message I want you to deliver, demon: mess with us and we'll come down on you like you wouldn't believe. So if I ever see one of you ugly fuckers in this realm again I'll return to hell, and I will remove all of you ugly suckers from existence. Got me?"

Bech'Tur saw nothing but brutal seriousness and the will to see the threat through in the armoured face of the man that had killed his king, and he nodded his head vigorously despite the pain he was in as hope grew in his heart that he just might survive this fiasco, for arms could be regrown, a severed head whereas not. **"Y- Yes, I un- understand. P-Perfectly."**

"And what did _**you**_ not understand?" Ranma growled and blasted Broly into and through another section of the circular wall with one of his ki-blasts. "Impatient to die again, eh? Don't worry, it'll be your turn soon, Broccoli."

That said Ranma body-flickered to in front of the left-most portal with the demon in tow, having noted that this particular portal was the one that was still glowing brightest out of all the portals. "Remember my words, demon. I'll bring down heaven and hell to protect this realm and those I cherish, so do not make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry. Are we clear?"

Ranma smirked in satisfaction when he saw the scared demon nod his head so quickly that it should've given him whiplash, and the smirk only grew when he saw the creature's eyes widen when Broly's attacks bounced off of his armour uselessly. Strengthening his grip around the demon's neck Ranma then bodily hurled the hell fiend into the portal, and with a whoomph the creature was gone.

-.-

Hate that burned hotter than any sun flared up in Ranma as he turned around to face Broly who had dug himself out, and the Saotome thought he saw apprehension flare up in Broly's eyes for a moment before the superior smirk was back in place.

Yelling in rage Ranma flared up his aura and brought out all the power that had accumulated over the last weeks, and the disseminating black wall of power emanating from his body blew up everything in a radius of five kilometres.

Broly had flared up his own aura to protect himself from the effects of Ranma's power-up, but that he looked battered and winded showcased that the blast of pure power had affected the insane Saiyan. Ranma looked at the gigantic crater his power had created in satisfaction, and the cooling evening wind that'd finally been given admission to the catacombs below the city gently ruffled the Saotome's spiky raven hair.

"Surprised at the extent of my power, Broly?" Ranma queried with relish. "Aww, big bad Broccoli ain't the strongest 'n' toughest kid on the block any more. Boohoo."

"How?" Broly demanded only now realising that he'd been fooled and used, and that single word perfectly expressed all of the anger and frustration the Saiyan was feeling.

"You idiot should've acquainted yourself with the rules of the Afterlife when you got there, for there's something you overlooked: regardless of if you stay in your Legendary form or not, you _**cannot**_ get stronger in hell when you're dead! And the measly few hours you spent here alive were nothing on the weeks I spent almost dying, battling demons and growing stronger, finally ascending to the next level," Ranma explained with a mean grin and narrowed his eyes in contempt, "Stronger than any of my friends you may be, but to me you're nothing!"

Ranma immensely enjoyed the look of surprise on Broly's face before his right hook to the chin catapulted the other Legendary Super Saiyan who hadn't even seen the blow high up into the sky. Laughing wickedly Ranma body-flickered away so fast that it looked like he had teleported, and the resolution not to toy with this dangerous enemy firmly in mind he appeared directly above Broly.

The other Saiyan had apparently sensed the extreme power-level above his head and had moved out of the way in the nick of time and tried to counter with an uppercut to Ranma's chin which the Saotome easily blocked. The energy emanating off of their subsequent blows would have been seen, felt and heard everywhere on the planet had there been someone alive, but inwardly Ranma was glad that there wasn't anything truly evolved living on Haven as it meant he needn't have to have any regrets over going all out.

"I won't need my sword or armour for you, 'cause the only thing poisonous about you is your attitude," Ranma sneered contemptuously and sheathed Nasumi after deactivating the Seal Mode. "I won't fight you with what could be seen as an unfair advantage on my side to prove who's stronger."

Broly chuckled insanely. "Fool. All the more incentive for me to end you. Your loot will make me truly invincible!"

"Die," Ranma uttered coldly, and his eyes narrowed in determination he rushed forward at dazzling speed and performed a punch-kick-roundhouse-kick-blast-punch-windmill-kick-punch-crescent-kick-combo, and Broly was way too slow to block the vicious last kick seeing as Ranma had picked up ever more speed.

It brutally drove the air from his lungs and allowed Ranma, who had yelled, "I'm gonna take you apart bit by bit," to easily land the next blow, and the Earthborn Saiyan felt great satisfaction when he brought down his fists on Broly's back in a doublefisted blow that sent the other Saiyan, who couldn't help but cry out in pain rocketing to the ground at incredible speeds in a replication of what Broly had done to Ranma when he'd supposedly defeated him.

A huge fountain of dust and debris erupted from where Broly painfully made a crater, and Ranma immediately body-flickered to the ground and kicked Broly hard in the head with a roundhouse kick that sent him slamming back into the ground. The blow sent the large man sliding fifty metres back until he came to rest against the trunk of a tree. Broly, the right side of his face swollen and dirty, snarled and sprang to his feet with rage and insanity lighting up his eyes, and he viciously gnashed his teeth and launched himself at Ranma with a defiant warcry. The blows that were exchanged right away between the Legendary Super Saiyans were so strong that the effects could be felt everywhere; trees toppled over, mountains crumbled and the clouds above were passing by ever faster.

Ranma grinned as he blocked a kick and countered with a quick combo that drove Broly back. "Now I'm gonna show you that it isn't those controlled by their base urges that take the day, but those who can overcome them!"

The song of war was thrumming in his ears louder than ever before as Ranma intensified his attacks against the snarling Broly, but despite the exhilarating feeling of fighting such a strong opponent he kept his head, letting the martial artist in him map out a tactic to permanently defeat the insane Saiyan.

Determined to end the fight as quickly as possible Ranma seeing as Broly was growing more powerful all the time as well he began to implement the strategy the tactical super-computer that was his mind in battle-mode had come up with, and that he was outclassing Broly in every aspect meant that his chances to succeed were good indeed. Ranma attacked Broly furiously in order to wear the other Saiyan down, and the intensity of his punches and kicks was such that Broly was constantly driven back.

A kick Ranma had shot at his side came in too quick for him to block, and Broly was consequently sent flying while Ranma body-flickered out of sight. Reappearing right behind the other Saiyan Ranma then kicked Broly hard in the back, sending him crashing through several trees. Not letting up he then reappeared in front of Broly and kicked the downed man hard in his right side, making him slide over the forest soil yet again.

Broly yelled in pain and rage and jumped to his feet as soon as he had regained his bearings, his right leg lashing out in an effort to trip the offending Saiyan that'd been closing in in a full-tilt run for another attack. Ranma took objection to Broly's attempt at a counter-attack and easily leapt over the leg sweep. He tried to retaliate with an obviously telegraphed throw but Broly managed to deflect it as predicted and countered with a high kick and three quick punches which brought him involuntarily within optimal striking distance.

Ranma had trouble holding back a vicious grin seeing as Broly had played right into his hands, and the young Saotome blocked everything with careless ease and then dropped to a squat and performed an upwards kick to the gut faster than Broly could see or react. The insane Legendary Super Saiyan staggered backwards with a grunt, but Ranma had already rolled out of his crouch and sped forward, connecting a powerful kick to the face with the heel of his heavy right boot.

Broly's head snapped backwards with spit and blood flying from his mouth and the large Saiyan found himself embedded in the trunk of a tree from the force of the kick, but before the enraged man could free himself he was punched so hard in the face that he was sent crashing through at least ten trees before he ended up embedded in a mountain wall. Ranma quickly followed his last attack up and sped forward like liquid lightning and reappeared behind Broly who had managed to free himself and was staggering forward a bit unsteadily.

Before the mentally unstable Saiyan could recompose himself Ranma had already brutally hammered Broly's liver and kidneys, causing him to cough up blood. Bloody foam bubbling on his lips Broly spun around to face his assailant, and Ranma easily blocked the almost clumsy retaliation aimed for his heart, his left leg blocking Broly's attempt at kicking him in the gut. A straight-forward punch met Broly's sternum, and due to the fact that Ranma's retaliation left the insane man just a tad breathless the Saotome was easily able to get in an all-finger-strike to the throat, giving Broly even more trouble breathing.

Broly attempted to bellow with rage but no sound came out because his windpipe had reflexively sealed shut, and fury colouring his face maroon Broly attempted to tackle Ranma, but the amused yet fully focussed Saotome evaded to the left and connected a crushing kick to the left side of Broly's ribcage, grabbed the man's left hand, twirled a few times and threw the other Saiyan face-first into a tree.

Ranma didn't even wince at the crushing sound of splintering wood or the tree toppling over, and his gaze cool as ice he fired a guided ki-blast after the other Saiyan that blew him into the air. The Saotome almost grinned when Broly regained control of his uncontrolled flight, and the look of intense rage on the other man's face filled him with glee.

He tensed briefly when Broly threw a yellow-green ki-blast but reacted cool as you please, his stronger ki-blast easily negating Broly's attack in a shockwave of power, light and sound. Seconds later Broly came in hot as a missile, and Ranma inwardly shook his head in contempt as he blocked and countered blow after blow. **'Idiot just won't learn. Brute force ain't nothing without finesse and tactic, 'specially when your opponent's stronger than you.'**

Ranma calmly blocked Broly's attempt at a stereotypical and embarrassingly easy to read punch to the face, and when the other fighter was forced to land Ranma sped forward and kicked out at Broly's legs, and having anticipated that the other Saiyan would block the relatively weak kick he jumped to avoid a counter-kick of Broly's and spun around in the air in a windmill kick aiming to land down onto Broly with the full force of his momentum behind it.

Broly managed to evade to the side in a burst of speed that showed he was getting stronger and faster as well, but quicker than the insane man would have thought possible, Ranma had moved back towards him, and retaking the initiative he dropped down to shatter Broly's knee-caps. Broly saw where this was going and proving that he was a Saiyan he managed a short hot-step to the side, shifted his weight to his back leg and kicked out with the other leg.

The blow was blocked with infuriating ease and Ranma grinned meanly as he was easily capable of blocking all of Broly's follow-up attempts as the other Saiyan kept on attacking relentlessly. Ranma analysed the fight all the while and kept on waiting for an opportunity to critically injure his opponent, and when Broly over-extended a punch he seized his opportunity and grabbed Broly's arm at the elbow. Ranma then spun his body into Broly's in a fluid motion and gave a mighty yank when he was positioned in between his own arm and body. The result was that Broly's right arm was wrenched cleanly out of its socket with a loud, wet pop, and the other Legendary Super Saiyan grunted in agony.

The Saotome somersaulted backwards and kicked out his legs at Broly's chest and landed nimbly, and he grinned as Broly staggered backwards in apparent pain, cradling his injured arm to his body. Ranma followed up with a combo consisting of a low kick leading to a rising uppercut that lifted Broly into the air and a hard kick in the left side followed. The Saotome then appeared behind his distracted enemy, turned him around in mid-air and punched him full force in the face.

Due to the relatively low altitude Broly only made a small crater, but he had visible trouble to regain his footing, his right arm still hanging limply at his side. Ranma realised that Broly was now ripe for the finishing blow and increased the pace even more, raking Broly's defences with gun-fire and managing to bring home attack after attack.

Broly instinctively knew that he was outclassed in every aspect, but like any other Saiyan he was stubborn to a fault and would rather die than admit defeat. He launched himself at Ranma and decked the other man with a blurry of one-armed punches and kicks, followed by a roundhouse-kick-blast-combo.

Not even a single attack penetrated Ranma's defences, and when Broly was blasted backwards spitting out blood and teeth courtesy of Ranma's retaliatory roundhouse kick the son of Paragus had a desperate idea. Allowing himself to crash through yet more trees he felt himself impact and get stuck in yet another of these blastedly hard trees, but instead of attempting to free himself Broly brought out all of his power at once and released it in a focussed burst towards the planet's core.

The result was instantaneous, and laughing madly Broly yelled, "Now we shall see how you like breathing vacuum, you cheap copy!"

Ranma could only stare at Broly in shock and disbelief, but the cracking sounds he could perceive from everywhere around him indicated that the insane Saiyan had indeed done the unthinkable: he had blown up the planet.

Ranma helplessly shook his head and yelled, "You fuckin' asshole!" amidst the noise created by trees toppling over and the planetary crust creaking and groaning, but Broly just continued to laugh madly. Ranma's consternation gave way to boundless hate and anger over the loss of Och'Tar'Un and Haven in general and he'd just made the decision to kill Broly with a last over-powered attack so as to take him with him into death's embrace when suddenly, just a heartbeat later, Broly's shockwave of power reached the planet's core, and everything exploded in an orgy of super-heated fire and magma.

-.-

Ranma slowly opened his eyes that he'd instinctively closed when everything had gone to hell, cursing himself for having forgotten his armour's Seal Mode and fully expecting to see a disappointed Lord Enma. He noticed with stark surprise that he was still among the living, as a quick check of his bodily functions confirmed. Ranma's eyes grew even bigger when he noticed that his power had formed a sizeable corona saturated with lightning bolts around his body, and he could see the debris, fragments and rubble still partially glowing from the planet's explosion and instinctively knew that his power had protected him.

The teenage Saiyan even felt that he could still breathe within his field of power, something he'd never have thought possible, but he had no time to dwell on it. Hate and rage immediately bubbled up inside of him when he caught sight of an aura similar to his, and without thinking he rushed forward. Ranma could see the surprise on Broly's face shortly before his fists connected solidly with the man's gut, and once Broly had doubled over he grabbed the man's hair, brutally crushing his nose with his right knee.

Ranma couldn't hear the man's screams of pain and rage inside his bubble of power but he could see and interprete Broly's reactions easily, and pouncing on the other man's momentary pain-induced distraction he body-flickered to behind him and closed his hands around the other Legendary Super Saiyan's head, and using all of his incredible strength he twisted violently to the right before the other man could react.

He would later on swear he'd heard Broly's neck break and let go of the man's head, and the vista of the insane Saiyan's lifeless body slowly drifting away from him in the vacuum of space, his life-preserving aura having guttered out, was forever imprinted on his memory. **'Who's the one and only now, huh?'** Ranma thought with disdain.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction Ranma readied an Onyx Wave and let it lose, obliterating Broly's body in seconds. **'Glad this is over. The only problem I have is that I forgot to ask Lord Enma for Earth's coordinates, and searching for her will likely take too long. Hmm, getting a cab 'round here might be a tad difficult... Ahh, I know! GOKU!!! I NEED EMERGENCY PICKUP AND FAST!!!'**

-.-

In the Afterlife King Kai's mouth was hanging open in shock. Attracted by Ranma's power-up he had witnessed the events on Haven unfold ever since the shield surrounding Haven had dropped, and the North Kai doubted he'd ever been more gobsmacked in his life – or death – but the shock was quickly replaced by boundless joy. "Blimey, I can't bloody believe it. He... He killed Belial, the king of all hells that'd only ever been rumoured to exist! And he killed Broly! He fuckin' killed Broly, all by himself!" the catfish God exclaimed in joy and slapped his hands over his mouth, "Sorry!" he yelled skywards. "And he even got his hands on honest to Kami-sama Havenian armour! That young man is a miracle worker! Unbelievable!

"Hmm, Goku can't hear him, so I'll have to relay the signal, and mention that Ranma's wearing armour and isn't looking like his normal cheerful self," the North Kai muttered to himself, and his antennae began to vibrate, "There, that should do the trick. Am I ever glad that the magical barrier around Haven disappeared, or we'd have a real problem. Just too sad this lovely planet's gone, but it's probably better for all involved.

"Heh, now to organise a massive party," he muttered to himself, a scheming grin on his face. "It's not every day that the likes of Belial, Majin Buu and Broly are defeated for good after all..."

-.-

On Earth Goku, who'd been celebrating their victory over Majin Buu with the other male Saiyans in a large bathtub standing just behind the Son family home jerked up his head. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, behaviour that greatly confused Gohan, Gotenks and Vegeta, Goku suddenly got to his feet, water dripping off of his naked body. "Ranma," he said absently and before anyone could speak up he jumped out of the tub, grabbed his clothes and donned them despite his body still being wet, but a flare of his aura took care of that. Looking down at himself he nodded satisfied and took a deep breath, and without another word he was gone.

Gotenks looked at Gohan in confusion. "Did he just say Ranma?"

"He sure did. Seems bro's okay, I wonder though if he'll appreciate seeing dad looking like a wet poodle," Gohan mused thoughtfully.

"Kakarott will be Kakarott," Vegeta commented with a shrug. "He could care less how he looks or how he is perceived by others."

"True, dad will always be dad, you either ignore his peculiarities or you go mad," Gohan agreed with a grin. "I say let's enjoy our bath, then have a massive barbecue and then we'll swap stories when Ranma's back. Wonder if his story's as interesting as ours."

"You betcha, nii-san," Gotenks retorted, "Ranma don't do boring."

-.-

Ranma, still floating in the blackness of space had already activated the Seal Mode and had almost decided to test the limits of his armour and powers and to take a gamble in trying to find the next best inhabitable planet from whence he could search for Earth when suddenly the strangest phenomenon occurred. **'I could swear that's Goku. But why's his hair all flat? Nah, I'm probably hallucinating. Must be space dementia or some such shit Bulma spoke of.'**

When he felt himself hurriedly grabbed in the left arm Ranma began to doubt that this Goku was a hallucination, and at the latest when he felt himself being whisked away courtesy of Goku's instant transmission only one question remained, **'What the hell was Goku just doing that he's looking like that?'**

-.-

A duo of Saiyans reappeared on the Son family premises, more precisely directly in the large bathtub standing behind the house. Goku immediately let go of Ranma's arm and seemingly teleported out of his clothes, threw the same-self clothes over the edge of the tub uncaring where they landed and sank into the warm water with a sigh, leaving the taller Saiyan standing knee-high in the hot water. The Son Saiyan's comment of, "Nice armour. Hope it doesn't get rusty," didn't help Ranma's irritation any.

The Saotome's disgruntled expression was apparently cause for much amusement amongst the other Saiyans, and Ranma quickly joined the others in their laughter after his stern glare failed to produce results.

Ranma scratched the back of his head with a chuckle and powered down into his legendary form's base mode which went unnoticed due to his armour, fact that was just fine as he had couldn't be bothered to explain his ascended form now when he needed r&r the most. "So you guys were just taking a bath. And here I thought you and Chi-Chi were... You know, Goku, and I'd interrupted or something."

"Oh no, nothing like that," Goku chuckled embarrassedly and mirrored Ranma's gesture.

"Like the world would need more Kakabrats," Vegeta muttered quietly in disdain and crossed his arms across his chest.

Just from the gleam in Goku's eyes Ranma knew that the older Saiyan would take Vegeta's comment as incentive, and making the snap-decision to get the strange conversation back on track he asked, "So where's your halo, Goku? And didcha get to finish off Majin Buu?"

"I was wished back, Ranma, and this time I chose to stay," Goku said softly, "And we did finish off Majin Buu. He was incredibly strong and almost impossible to beat, but in the end we came through."

"Great to hear that," Ranma nodded with a grin. "And I sure as hell wanna hear all the details later."

"Roger that," Goku retorted with a mock-salute and sunk into the water to shoulder-level.

"Some info in advance, it looked really bleak several times and Buu even managed to destroy Earth, but as dad said, we won in the end," Gohan said with a smile. "And what were you up to?"

Ranma casually lent against the side of the tub. "Oh, I fought a lot of demons in hell, battled my way through to Lord Enma, got back to Haven, found me some help that made me this armour, killed more demons, killed Belial the king of all hells and killed Broly who'd agreed to work for him in exchange for getting another shot at you guys," Ranma reiterated calmly. "So, this and that, you could say."

Quiet disbelief was the most common emotion displayed amongst the other Saiyans with Vegeta recovering first. "You killed Broly?" he demanded.

"With my own two hands and nothing else, and I enjoyed every second of it," Ranma hissed with barred teeth, "I can safely say I've never hated anyone as much as Broly. He was like a mad dog that needed to be put down, and I happened to be up to the task. I showed the asshole that there can be only one and snapped his neck like a dry twig, and then I destroyed his body."

Vegeta nodded in grim satisfaction. "Well done," he muttered, closed his eyes and relaxed into the tub, a pleased smile turning up the corners of his mouth ever so slightly.

"My pleasure," Ranma retorted with an inclination of his head.

"Whoa. I've fought Broly first hand before and know how incredibly powerful he is, so fighting and killing him all by yourself is amazing!" Gohan exclaimed with a grin, "Congrats, bro! I'd give your back a firm slap, but you see, my bits rather like where they are."

"Ugh," Ranma muttered with a roll of his eyes, "I so didn't need to hear that."

"Not my fault they do," Gohan shrugged and grinned unrepentantly, Ranma mirroring the grin after shaking his head in amusement.

"So what happened to this demon I left you with on that planet I picked? Was that Belial, and was he really king of all hells?" Goku wanted to know.

Ranma could tell that even Vegeta was listening in even though he pretended not to, and a small smile almost escaped him at how stoic the Saiyan Prince always was. **'Damn, I've missed the guys,'** he thought and said out loud, "That four metre tall red-skinned dinosaur reject you left me stranded with was indeed Belial, and yup, he was king of all hells. I'll explain later what that means and how that's interconnected with HFIL and all that, but all you guys need to know for now is that he really gave me a run for my money.

"The ugly fucker had some fearsome attacks, was fast, strong and tough, but the worst about him was his poison. Almost killed me, it did. But I survived, fought and killed demons in hell, returned to Haven, found allys, got myself this cool armour and kicked Belial's ugly ass to kingdom come."

"Damn, you're really cool, Ranma-niisan! And you look even stronger up close," a young Saiyan Ranma didn't recognise spoke up. "And that... Armour's just cool! Do they have that in my size too?"

"Good genes for looking cool and strong," Ranma retorted with a grin, "But who are you?" he asked the smallest Saiyan of the group, "You resemble Trunks, but you also look a lot like Goten."

"Must be 'cause I'm Gotenks," the said half-Saiyan said and wiped his nose, "I'm the fusion of Goten and Trunks, just as Gogeta, the one to beat Buu, is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Fusion makes you real strong," he added with a grin and powered up to Super Saiyan Three like it was nothing.

"Don't brag, brat," Vegeta muttered with closed eyes, "Remember, there're others who can go Super Saiyan Three."

"Hah! Now that's an empty threat, old man!" Gotenks retorted flippantly and ignored the furrowing of Vegeta's brows, "You don't even last a minute in Super 3 form! You old men are so outta shape and just can't compete with the one and only awesome Gotenks!"

Vegeta's eyes opened and flashed teal. "You asked for it, brat," he growled and looked at Goku, "Kakarott, this greenie spawn of a fusion of our brats needs a lesson in respecting his betters. As much as it pains me to ask this, you up to the task?"

Goku looked as incredulous as the rest, but then a wide grin spread on his face. "Sure!" he exclaimed and got up, Vegeta mirroring him.

Ranma watched in astonishment as both older Saiyans performed a ridiculous looking choreography that ended with a flash of light, and where before there had been two Saiyans only one remained. The newly formed Gogeta popped his joints and smirked arrogantly, powering up into Super Saiyan Three mode. "You brought this on yourself, brat," he said calmly and waved his right hand, his energy blowing Gotenks high up into the sky.

What followed could only be described as a slapstick battle with ridiculous looking but powerful attacks, and Ranma watched in mild disbelief. "Are they always like that?"

Gohan snorted and lowered his head to look at Ranma. "Fused beings tend to exhibit more playful and arrogant behaviour than the 'parts' they consist of. Gogeta toyed around with Buu a lot before finishing him off, and I was ready to rip out my hairs more than once. But there's no denying that the fusion technique creates powerful warriors."

Ranma resisted the urge to show his might as an ascended Legendary Super Saiyan and nodded calmly, resolving himself to learn more about this fusion business later, just muttering, "True. Ouch," he winced, "that looked like it'll smart," he commented and body-flickered to the right, making space for the missile Gotenks had been turned into.

The said fusion of Trunks and Goten fell into the tub with a gigantic splash, and Gogeta appeared in front of him, hoisting him up by the hair. "Learned your lesson yet, brat?"

"That old men are a treacherous bunch who use unfair techniques? Yeah," Gotenks sulked but powered down nonetheless.

"The lesson you should have learned is that experience, tactical thinking and power beat youth and power any day," Gogeta retorted mildly while returning back to his base form and released Gotenks who landed on his butt with a splash wearing a disgruntled expression.

"Yeah, yeah, pops, whatever," the young Saiyan muttered, "one day I'm gonna hand ya your ass, you just wait."

"That day won't come soon, brat," Gogeta retorted and ruffled Gotenks hair, much to his son's annoyance.

"Now that you guys got that outta your system," Ranma spoke up in an amused tone, "let's get back to whatcha asked, Gotenks. This armour's Havenian battle armour custom made for me," he continued and deactivated the Seal Mode leaving him just clad in his armour parts and partially wet long black pants, and then he placed the individual parts on the ground outside the bathtub, "And don't even try to buckle it on, Gotenks, it's keyed in on me. Even I don't know what would happen, but I assure you it won't be pleasant."

"Shoot," Gotenks retorted with a shrug and slicked back his hair. "Was worth a shot anyway."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "I'd have done the same."

"Ranma, is there a way to procure more armour of that kind for of our forces?" Gogeta wanted to know.

"The guy who made the armour for me was blown up with Haven. That's the name of the planet Goku teleported me to," Ranma explained, "But with the Dragonballs and Goku's Instant Transmission... Yes, I'd say I'd be able to convince Och'Tar'Un," he mused, causing hopeful and elated looks to appear on the other Saiyans' faces.

"Seems you got quite some stories to tell, bro," Gohan commented with a chuckle.

Ranma grinned. "You don't know the half of it, bro," he chuckled, and with a mental what the hell he rid himself of his clothes, coincidentally just as Bulma and Chi-Chi walked into the backyard.

The tall Saiyan palmed his face and calmly sat down in the bathtub without allowing himself to blush, and just banged the back of his head against the edge of the bathtub when he heard Chi-Chi mutter, "Ranma sure has nothing to be ashamed of," and Bulma adding, "Wait until I tell Kasumi-chan and Nabiki-chan just how well hung their horse really is. They'll ride him raw!"

Ranma calmly continued to bang his head against the edge of the bathtub amidst the chuckles of the other Saiyans, muttering "D'oh," over and over.

-.-

An hour later all of the extended community of the Z-Fighters had been rounded up, and though outwardly calm Ranma was experiencing an extreme case of the butterflies as he stood in front of the Son house in his Saiyan base form. The feeling only got stronger when he saw the Capsule Corp shuttle ferrying his mates and family draw closer, and when it landed Ranma felt his pulse quicken.

His fellow Z-Fighters were giving him privacy and were tending to the barbecue, a gesture Ranma highly appreciated, and he was glad that he could show what he genuinely felt. The look of longing on his face grew stronger, and a look of happiness bloomed on his face when the shuttle-door opened, revealing Kasumi.

The oldest Tendo daughter was wearing a black silk dress that hugged her every shapely curve and left her shoulders bare, and the soft smile that spoke of immense inner strength made Ranma's eyes sparkle in happiness. Nabiki followed her sister on the heel, and she entranced Ranma with her sensual gait that was only enhanced by the red cocktail dress she was wearing.

Without conscious decision Ranma had body-flickered to in front of the girls he loved and wrapped one arm around each young woman. "I missed you," he simply said and carefully pressed the girls against his body, dropping a strong yet emotion-laden kiss first on Kasumi's mouth and then on Nabiki's.

"We missed you too, Ranma-kun," Kasumi answered for both Nabiki and her, the middle sister adding, "We were so worried when no one knew where you had disappeared to, and no one could tell us with Majin Buu's rampage."

"I know," Ranma muttered softly, and a tear made its way down his cheek, "I was so angry at myself when I learned that Buu had killed you, _killed_ you! If only I'd found and killed Belial sooner-"

"Bollocks, Ranma-kun," Kasumi retorted firmly, her tone of voice leaving no room for objection, "Ifs and whats help no one. You did what you had to do when you engaged that demon... Belial you said was his name?"

"Yeah, he was the king of all hells. That idiot wizard Babidi had freed him from the prison some light wizard had trapped him in at the cost of his life 4,000 something years ago on some god-forsaken planet without knowing what he'd picked up," Ranma answered with a scoff, "And that fucker Belial bided his time until he found it was time to strike. His attack caught us by surprise and Belial managed to subdue us, but Goku and I had faked unconsciousness and tackled the demon in a coordinated strike. I engaged the demon and Goku teleported us to a remote planet. Was just my damn luck that Goku had picked a magical planet, meaning Belial could easily open portals to hell tapping into the planet's mana.

"Luckily I'd just ascended to my final and most powerful form, which is why I was more than a match for him and his demons as he soon learned. In the end I killed him and another Saiyan like me he'd hired to kill me," the Saotome explained.

"Someone must've cursed you with a variant of the 'may you live in interesting times curse', hon," Nabiki mused with twinkling eyes, "But I'd really like to see what this 'final and most powerful form' looks like."

"Me too," Kasumi agreed.

"Che, don't I know that I'm cursed, Nabs," Ranma retorted with a sigh, but then a grin appeared on his face, "But you know, when life gives you lemons make lemonade. And I'd say I've damn well made the best of it.

"So you want to see the Legendary Super Saiyan up close, eh?"

"If that's what it's called," Nabiki said with a shrug, but the hungry look in her eyes belied her calmness.

Ranma smiled at the reactions of his mates and beckoned them to take a few steps back, and then he slowly transformed into the only Legendary Super Saiyan alive. The smile still on his face he enjoyed the intrigued and hungry looks on Kasumi's and Nabiki's faces, and he could hear the astounded exclamations of his parents, Akane and Soun who had kept themselves in the background so as not to disturb the reunion of lovers. But now they couldn't stop themselves any longer, and Ranma easily understood.

His teary-eyed mother barrelled into him and his fiancées automatically made way, soft smiles on their faces. "Oh Ranma, I'm so glad to have you back! I thought I'd lost you when you didn't appear in the Afterlife with all the others, and no one knew where you were!" she exclaimed and was a bit surprised when she was barely able to hug her son's mid-section.

Ranma smiled down at his mother. "I missed you too, mom. You as well, Akane, and even you, pops. It was hard on me that I didn't know what was going on back on Earth while I fought the demons," he admitted, "And I was angry at myself for having run off to fight Belial and his hordes while Buu killed all of you off. But I've since had an attitude adjustment courtesy of my lovely fiancées here who convinced me that I couldn't have known and that killing the king of all hells ain't nothing to sneeze at."

"Y- You killed the king of all hells?" Soun queried in astonishment.

"Mmmh," Ranma replied with a nod, "Broke his neck, caved in his chest and finished him off with an energy attack that destroyed his body. I'd be very surprised had he somehow survived. And then I gave his second in command, at least I believe he was, the scare of his lifetime and the firm warning to never try invading us again or I'd do worse. Privately I'd say they'll listen, for that number two looked like he needed a change of drawers," he concluded with a mean grin.

"My son is so strong!" Nodoka exclaimed in joy, her eyes sparkling; Kasumi and Nabiki easily agreed seeing as they snuggled up closer to their fiancé.

"That he is, No-chan," Genma agreed amidst the smiles of the females and Soun patting Ranma on the back, "He has surpassed anything anyone could ever have hoped for."

Ranma turned around to his father and shot him a queer look. "What do ya want, pops?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hey, can't a father congratulate his son on his successes?" Genma asked innocently.

"Any other father, yeah, you? Hardly," Ranma retorted with a grin, making Genma pout. "But regardless, why don't we adjourn and join the barbecue? I'm a tad hungry," he said with a sheepish smile.

Nabiki and Kasumi took one of Ranma's arms each and looped under, snuggling even more into their fiancé with smiles on their faces. "Don't ever change, Ranma-kun," Kasumi whispered.

"Except into your birthday suit, hon. I've heard wondrous things," Nabiki sensually whispered in Ranma's ear.

"Well spoken, sister mine," Kasumi said and discreetly fluttered her lashes, "Maybe we'll find a moment to ourselves to see how... fitting the heresay is."

Ranma had to summon all of his willpower to keep a straight face so as not to show how much that idea appealed to him. "Who knows, maybe we'll get a chance to find out if what you heard is accurate," he whispered back. "How about we grab ourselves some food now and I tell you all about my battles with the demons?"

Kasumi looked at her sister, her expression amused. "Boys will be boys," she mused with a smile.

"And Ranma will be Ranma, and we wouldn't have it any other way," Nabiki added with a matching smile and pinched their fiancé's bum.

Ranma just smiled and led his fiancées to the backyard and towards the party with his arms around each shapely young woman. He was feeling content for the first time in over two weeks, and the smile on his face was completely genuine and relaxed. All was good.

-.-

In the territory of the upper hells known as HFIL a dead and tightly bound Grandmaster of the Anything Goes continued to scream obscenities to the not-heavens. His cold iron chains were creaking as he threw himself against his bonds with valiant but futile effort. "How could he have done this to his beloved Grandmaster? How could he have forgotten me?"

Up on Earth a brief chill ran down one Ranma Saotome's spine, but he quickly shrugged it off in favour of concentrating on the naked visions of beauty lying to his left in their king-sized bed. A lustful grin spread on his lips and Ranma lent down, signifying that several hours of tedious and sweaty but oh so fulfilling activities were about to begin.

All was perfect.

**Epilogue**

A slight breeze wafted along one of the private beaches owned by the Briefs family, but it was nary sufficient to counter the unusually warm temperatures this 25th May had to offer. The sun bore down mercilessly from a clear blue sky, making the ocean the only place to find much needed reprieve. It came as no surprise that next to all members of the Saotome, Tendo, Son and Briefs clans were playing in or near the water.

Ranma and his wives, reclining in their comfy sunloungers shaded by large sun shades had a careful eye on their children, the twins Tideo and Hitomi and Hinata. The former two were six years old and the children of Ranma and Kasumi, the six year old Hinata was the – as of now, seeing as their second child wasn't due for half a year yet – only child of Nabiki and Ranma. All three had inherited their father's raven hair and blue eyes as well as the usual Saiyan attributes, the strength, speed, stamina, tail and a tremendous appetite, to name a few.

Each child was invariably larger than their peers and sharp as a tack, and together with Goten and his little five year old sister Gin, Pan (Gohan's and Videl's daughter), Trunks and Bra (Vegeta's and Bulma's daughter) those three caused a lot of trouble. Hinata, Hitomi and Tideo had also inherited their father's incredible prowess in the fighting arts and his dedication to better himself. The daughters of Ranma were – alongside Pan and Bra – the first ever female Super Saiyans, fact that especially their fathers were insanely proud of.

Gohan and Videl were expecting their second child in early August and were all for further expanding their little family, and Ranma knew that they were not the only ones.

The legendary Super Saiyan leant back, a content smile playing on his face as he watched his children play. All obligations had been fulfilled, he was a proud father of three wonderful children (which had made his mother incredibly happy) and inarguably Earth' strongest warrior. He had friends and comrades he was willing to die and kill for, and he'd do his utmost to ensure the peace and prosperity – which was cyclically interrupted by some megalomaniac or the other – would last.

Elder Cologne of the Amazons had appeared on his doorstep a few days after his return to Earth, flanked by the whole council of Elders. Ranma smiled in fond remembrance. A few of the old bats had tried to treat him – and incidentally Vegeta, who had been present for one of their sparring sessions – like they were wont to treating any 'mere male' (and that despite the warnings they had to have received from Cologne). It had not ended well. For the Elders, that is.

Ranma's ascended Legendary form had literally put the fear of God into the old bats' cold hearts, and after listenings to his account of what he had done to Mousse after the human-turned-Icejin had betrayed all of humanity and the not so veiled threat that he wouldn't lose any sleep over doing the same to them the council had quickly come to the conclusion that any further pursuit of Ranma would be tantamount to suicide. That, and a few not so subtle threats that their precious tribe would cease to exist shouldn't they desist had helped.

Ranma had even made his peace with his old friend Ukyo Kuonji. He, or rather she had sought him out a few weeks after he had returned from Haven claiming that he had ruined her life, but between Nabiki, Kasumi and him things had been sorted out rather quickly. Ukyo and he had quickly become best of friends who trained together regularly, and the chef (who had become the sister Ranma'd never had) babysat his three kids regularly. Several problems of the fiancee kind – without exception caused by a certain part-time panda who had long since learned the error of his ways – had reared their ugly head, but had been swiftly dealt with.

The young Saotome's smile briefly grew. He had come a long way ever since that fateful day when he had fallen into the cursed spring at Jusenkyo seven years ago, and it seemed that the spirits of Jusenkyo had indeed been right, fate had had plans for him.

Plans that involved him and his fellow Saiyans founding a new bloodline of Earthborn Saiyans, Saiyans who did not share in the brutal and aggressive ways of their ancestors and who would give their all to protect those who couldn't do so themselves.

The future looked bright for Earth's Saiyans and their spouses, and even the Kami could settle back as the planet was in the best of hands.

Fin.

**Final Notes: four and a half years and thirty chapters... who'd have thought? Certainly not me. And so much has happened in this space of time, both good and bad. My two sons and my nephew have been born, we had two miscarriages to mourn and a lot of other things I rather not mention right now have happened. But writing (this story and the others) has always helped. **

**Writing... heh, I still remember when I had this li'l idea during a train ride home from work, back when it was little more than a hazy half-cocked plot-bunny. Well, I like to think that this little plot bunny has gone far, and I have a lot of people to thank for it.**

**Wes, Jon, Matt and Brian for being my betas and the guys I could bounce off ideas whenever inspiration struck, the diverse forums I partook in before family life forced me to retire (who knows, maybe I'll return one day) and my own yahoo group.**

**You guys at ffn. I'd have never got this far without all yas, with this story, and as an author. **

**It's been a long and fun ride.**

**A great New Year, all yas.**

**Sincerely,**

**Trugeta**


End file.
